El enviado del mal y la prueba decisiva
by sephihart
Summary: Una terrible profecía amenaza con destruir a todo el mundo, esta adversidad volver a juntar los caminos de Shaoran y Sakura, podrán detener la profecia
1. Han pasado 8 años

CAP I: HAN PASADO 8 AÑOS

Poco a poco la noche se apoderaba de las tranquilas calles de una ciudad de Japón, en el firmamento era posible ver las estrellas que empezaban a brillar tímidamente en la penumbra hasta tomar una intensidad que iluminaba la tranquila noche, en solo compañía de la Luna que resplandecía de una manera diferente de lo normal como si quisiera enviar un mensaje a alguien que la miraba constantemente.

Ya era muy entrada la noche y las calles se encontraban solitarias y el silencio reinaba por toda la ciudad, en una casa de la tranquila Tomoeda, en la penumbra de su dormitorio una hermosa joven observaba la Luna. Había estado mirándola desde hace varias horas y aunque fingió dormir no pudo conciliar el sueño, y solo atinó a asomarse a su ventana y seguir mirándola como si quisiera trasmitirle sus penas.

Mientras las horas pasaban, los recuerdos y pensamientos hacían que la joven se atormentara con dudas, incertidumbres, y otros sentimientos que sin haberse dado cuenta comenzaron a cobrar lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar sin remedio de sus ojos verdes como la esmeralda.

Era inevitable sentir miedo, miedo a que ya no la amará, miedo a que hubiera encontrado a otra persona, miedo a no saber nada de él y a tantas cosas más que a veces no entendía como llegaba a todas esas conclusiones, claro que estaba el hecho que hace un par de años habían perdido todo tipo de comunicación por lo que sus dudas se hicieron más grandes con el pasar de los días, sin embargo quería creer en el amor que se habían declarado cuando sólo eran niños.

Las horas pasaban y sus pensamientos volaban hacia esa persona que estaba tan lejos de ella, y sin más las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y no pudo soportar la soledad y tristeza de pensar que lo había perdido y en la oscuridad entre sollozos se pudo oír un susurro que rompió el silencio

Shaoran…

Un cajón de ropa se deslizó lentamente, y paulatinamente se asomó un pequeño ser, tenía la forma de un muñeco de felpa pero él era mucho mas que eso, miró discretamente a la joven que estaba tan exhorta con sus pensamientos y su tristeza que no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada desde las penumbras por un viejo amigo.

Él sabía a la perfección los sentimientos que unían a su amiga con el joven que ella tanto añoraba ver, no por gusto habían pasado tantos años juntos, y la conocía muy bien, tenía tantos deseos de consolarla como antes pero era consciente que si ella se percataba que lo había levantado se sentiría muy incomoda y empeoraría las cosas, así que solo se contento mirándola y esperando que se olvidara de esa persona.

A inicios no tenía muchos inconvenientes con ese sujeto, es más reconocía que sus sentimientos eran sinceros hacia su amiga pero en esos últimos dos años él había desaparecido de su vida sin decir nada, aunque ella fingía estar bien no podía engañarlo, la conocía bien y en más de una oportunidad la encontró llorando a lo cual siempre le da una infantil excusa que él fingía aceptar solo para no traerle más dificultades.

"Como odio a ese mocoso…" – se dijo para sus adentros el muñeco de felpa, en verdad comenzaba a detestar a ese chico, y es que se había ganado a pulso ese sentimiento, ¿como se atrevía a hacerla llorar por tanto tiempo?, ¿por qué no era valiente y le decía que ya no le interesaba mas? Eran preguntas frecuentes que se hacía y que normalmente provocaban un mayor enfado hacia esa persona.

La verdad le dolía verla así, y más por alguien que en verdad no merecía ni una de sus lágrimas, poco era lo que él podía hacer por ella, lo único que atinó a hacer fue a acompañarla en silencio y a escondidas con la esperanza de que esa noche fuera la última vez que llorara por ese tipo.

"Si alguna vez que te vuelvo a ver tendrás que pagar cada una de sus lágrimas mocoso…" – pensó mientras se hacia la promesa de que iba a cumplir cada una de sus palabras llegado el momento en que esos dos se volvieran a encontrar pues por más que lo odiara tenía el presentimiento que el camino de esos chicos se volvería a unir y el culpable no sería el amor sino la adversidad.

Era un presentimiento que le estaba quemando últimamente sin embargo por más que se esforzaba por recordar algo no lo lograba, eso lo dejaba algo pensativo le hacía recordar los sucesos de hace 8 años en donde había perdido la memoria no obstante estaba seguro que esta vez no era algo tan simple, desde esa vez todo ha estado tranquilo, aunque él sabía que algo iba mal…

Indiferente a todos los pensamientos de su viejo amigo, la joven seguía observando la Luna con la esperanza de encontrar respuestas a sus dudas, pero la noche avanzaba y nada cambiaba y mas aún se sentía peor, esa noche tampoco lograría encontrar consuelo para su desdicha, la verdad era que poco a poco comenzaba a perder la esperanza, hasta que cierto suceso la saco de su trance…

La carta esperanza está brillando, la carta de los dos, debo seguir esperando por ti y confiar en que regresarás como me lo prometiste… - dijo la chica como si esperara que la Luna le respondiera, y con más decisión y mirando con determinación la carta que cogía entre sus manos se alejó de la ventana, puso la carta con las demás y se dirigió a su cama, ya había sido suficiente lágrimas por esa noche, tenía que ser fuerte.

"Llorando no lograré nada, esperaré por ti por que eso me prometiste y creo en ti"- se dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes con tal firmeza para convencerse a ella misma de lo que tenía que hacer a la vez que se metía dentro de la cama y cerraba los ojos con la imagen de él esbozándole una sonrisa.

--0--

En un país distinto a Japón, en una de las tantas casas, se encontraba una en donde habitaba una de las familias más pudientes del lugar y más que eso con un linaje muy antiguo y conocido en el país, un linaje que era muy misterioso e incluso mágico para los habitantes comunes de la zona, cosa que no estaba lejos de la realidad, el linaje venía de muchos años atrás, remontándonos al siglo XIX en donde vivió la persona que es considerada el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, poseedor de magia inimaginable y el único que fue capaz de combinar magia oriental y occidental para la creación de los objetos mágicos con poderes indescriptibles conocidas por el mundo mágico como las cartas Clow.

El título del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos no sólo se lo ganó por la creación de las cartas Clow sino por ser capaz de crear sus guardianes, los cuales en la actualidad siguen protegiéndolas aunque con un dueño distinto…

La oscuridad se había apoderado de toda la ciudad, lo que indicaba que ya era muy de noche y el silencio reinaba, sin embargo en la biblioteca que una vez le perteneció al famoso y celebre mago Clow se podía divisar una luz y al lado de ella un joven sentado absorto en la lectura de uno de los libros de magia muy avanzada que había dejado su antecesor con la finalidad de que no se perdiera con él lo que había aprendido en vida y le sirviera a algunos de sus descendientes.

El joven estaba consciente que tenía que descansar pero en la situación actual no podía darse ese lujo, pronto tendría una de las pruebas más difíciles de su vida y tenía que estar preparado para ella, aunque él conocía de lo que era capaz, no obstante siempre se había caracterizado por exigirse más de lo normal y no podía evitarlo desde niño pues siempre había sentido que llevaba un gran peso en sus hombros, y debía estar preparado para lo que viniera fuera lo que fuera.

Mientras revisaba con rapidez la innumerable cantidad de hechizos e información sobre ellos cada vez se sorprendía más de lo grande que fue su antecesor y que le sería casi imposible alcanzarlo aunque para esos momentos muchos ya lo comparaban con el famoso mago pero para el joven era una exageración e incluso un insulto al nombre del celebre mago compararlo con él, un chico que aún no estaba preparado para tal comparación.

Las horas pasaban y el cansancio se apoderaba de su ser, si seguía así no lograría concentrarse más y sería una pérdida de tiempo, sin mucho agrado atinó a cerrar el libro y se recostó en la mesa.

Creo que descansar un poco no me hará daño - se dijo así mismo mientras cerraba por unos instantes sus ojos de color miel y sus pensamientos comenzaban a volar en busca de la imagen de una persona especial para él, persona que amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Poco a poco la imagen de la muchacha se hizo clara en su mente y la vio esbozar una sonrisa y acercarse a él al mismo tiempo que lo llamaba por su nombre y se vio a si mismo cuando era un niño y se sonrojaba sin poder contenerlo, que fácil era la vida cuando era un niño, no tenía tantas responsabilidades y obligaciones con el clan, pero ahora todo era diferente.

"Discúlpame, no sabes lo que daría por estar a tu lado pero ya falta poco, todo esto lo hago para estar a tu lado, espero que me comprendas" – pensó el muchacho a la vez que habría sus ojos, y se acomodaba nuevamente para retomar su lectura.

Mientras trataba de leer, sus pensamientos se apoderaban de él y le era casi imposible concentrarse con lo que estaba haciendo, después de unos minutos de intentarlo se dio por vencido y dejo el libro en su estante correspondiente, y salió de la biblioteca con dirección a su dormitorio obviamente ya había sido suficiente estudio.

El camino hacia su dormitorio se había hecho excesivamente largo pues sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte acompañando a una dulce chica de ojos verdes, se preguntaba si es que ella aun lo amaba, aunque era consciente que su duda era egoísta pues después de haber dejado de comunicarse por dos años lo mínimo que se merecía era el desprecio de ella, sin embargo quería creer que llegado el momento ella comprendería el motivo por el cual no se comunico con ella en todo ese tiempo, aunque le quedaba la duda de por que ella no hizo nada para comunicarse con él…

Cuando ese pensamiento llegó a su mente estaba frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, abrió despacio la puerta, entro sin más y de un salto cayó en su cama para retomar ese último pensamiento. ¿Habrá encontrado a otro?, rápidamente esa idea atravesó todo su ser y sintió un miedo, miedo que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, ese sentimiento solo lo tuvo cuando era un niño y sentía celos por un niño de occidente que era "demasiado" galante con ella. Y pronto una pregunta le vino a su mente: ¿Estaría con otro?

"No, es egoísta de mi parte pensar así pues está en todo su derecho, no tengo por que exigirle nada el que está en falta soy yo, solo tengo que esperar un poco más, al fin dará fruto lo que hace dos años empecé y pronto estaré de nuevo contigo Sakura" – se dijo el muchacho con cierta nostalgia al pensar que dos años de su vida estuvo sin poder hablar con ella, ni siquiera para explicarle la situación, como siempre antepuso sus responsabilidades a sus sentimientos pero era algo que no podía controlar desde niño fue así.

Y más dudas venían a su mente y mientras más se esforzaba por sacarlas de su cabeza aparecían con más insistencia como si quisiera deprimirlo, por lo que por un momento pasó por su cabeza que era obra de esos ancianos con el único propósito de fastidiarle su gran día, pero pronto sacó esa absurda idea, ellos no podrían conocer esos miedos y dudas que solo su corazón conocía, a lo que dedujo finalmente que era castigo de su consciencia, y como no tenía sentido en ese momento seguir mortificándose con algo que ya de por si no tenía solución decidió dejar de pensar y dormir, necesitaría todas sus fuerzas para afrontar el desafió que le esperaba al día siguiente, aunque sabía que tenía el apoyo de su familia, su prima… había olvidado completamente el compromiso que la unía con ella.

"Sigo siendo un egoísta solo pensé en mi y mi felicidad y me olvide de Meiling, espero que me comprenda aunque la comprendería si me odiara, sería lo normal" - meditó el muchacho de ojos color de miel, esa idea le dolía mucho; la estimaba demasiado para saber que iba a odiarlo y más aún saber que él sería el causante de un gran dolor para ella, y sin darse cuenta nuevamente había caído en una depresión que no le beneficiaba en nada, así que llanamente cerró los ojos y cerró su mente para no pensar más y solo dormir ya habría tiempo de pensar las cosas y las decisiones que tendría que tomar en el futuro…

--0--

La ciudad de Tokio, una de las ciudades más importantes de Japón la cual es visitada por personas de distintos lugares del mundo, el hecho de ser la capital de uno países con mayor índice de desarrollo notable hace muy atractiva a esta ciudad además de sus universidades, bibliotecas muy concurridas, también se encuentran sus parques nacionales que atraen a miles de turistas lo cual deja una gran entrada de dinero que facilita el desarrollo de la misma.

En esta ciudad es en donde se encuentra la famosa torre Tokio, lugar en donde hace 8 años se decidía el futuro de una niña y de sus seres queridos… ahora simplemente sigue siendo una atracción turística pero no para él, cada vez que encontraba un rato libre de su trabajo se daba una vuelta por el monumento que le hacía recordar su deber y a la persona que él había jurado proteger.

A pesar de que en principio no quiso aceptar la solicitud por que no quería separarse de ellos, esas personas tan especiales para él le hicieron ver que tenía que seguir con su vida y mientras él fuera feliz ellos lo serían, el renunciar a esa grandiosa oportunidad que se le había presentado solo los haría sentirse culpables de no permitirle seguir con su vida.

Ya había pasado un año desde que les dijo adiós y aunque se comunicaba con ellos vía telefónica, sentía mucha nostalgia al verse tan lejos de ellos, en un lugar que no lo sentía como su casa, "con su familia"; a veces pensaba que era egoísta de su parte el quejarse de esa forma, en Tokio estaba trabajando en lo que le gustaba hacer, había conocido gente buena como otros que le ponían las cosas difíciles sin embargo eso no le importaba siempre esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro mostrando lo mejor de si mismo.

Sin darse cuenta todos estos pensamientos habían llegado a su mente, todo eso motivado por ver la torre Tokio, lugar que le traía a su mente recuerdos de cuando era estudiante y cuando se le reveló su verdadera identidad y donde conoció a gente muy importante para él…

Vaya de nuevo con eso, la clase debe estar alborotada al ver mi demora… - pensó el joven maestro al pisar la entrada de la preparatoria de Tokio en donde hace un año empezó a laburar y gracias a la insistencia de ella logró aceptar el puesto que se le pidió asumir.

A pesar de estar afuera del salón se podía escuchar el bullicio del alumnado que estaban bajo su cargo, al profesor no le parecía raro este tipo de situaciones, es más fue una de las razones por la cual optó por la docencia, le encantaba ver la felicidad en los rostros de los jóvenes a la vez que llenaban su ser de conocimiento.

Sin más preámbulo abrió la puerta e hizo el respectivo saludo a sus alumnos a lo cual fue respondido por un movimiento casi unísono de todos los chicos que se levantaron de su pupitre e hicieron el saludo a su profesor para luego volverse a sentar y ver la sonrisa esbozada en el rostro de su mentor.

Y algo que no podía faltar en todas las clases era los suspiros de las jóvenes alumnas que no disimulaban su fuerte apasionamiento por su profesor que en vez de causarle molestias o disgusto, lo tomaba como todo en su vida; con una sonrisa y alegre "gracias", a pesar de que este tipo de situaciones eran motivos para reprender al maestro por consentir tales arrebatos de las alumnas, nadie podía negar que el joven docente era apuesto y no era de sorpresa que causara esas reacciones en su alumnado femenino.

La clase de ese día se llevó sin ningún contratiempo y nada fuera de lo normal, el joven profesor se dirigió a la sala de maestros la cual se encontraba vacía, rara vez pasaba eso siempre encontraba a alguien con quien compartía las experiencias del día y las ocurrencias de sus alumnos, el trato de amistad con sus alumnos era muy conocido por los docentes de la preparatoria y aunque algunos criticaban esa metodología de enseñanza, la mayoría de docentes consideraban que él estaba en lo correcto pues las calificaciones de su aula eran notables y muchos de ellos intentaban hacer lo mismo.

Con la habitación vacía se dio un momento para pensar en Tomoeda y la gente que dejó allá, sentía nostalgia pues era consciente que el momento de regresar se acercaba y lamentablemente era a causa de una adversidad…

"Pronto tendré que regresar con ustedes, se avecina algo tenebroso y tengo que estar ahí para protegerlos…" – pensó mientras se acercaba a la ventana de la habitación y observaba a lo lejos la torre Tokio, era consciente que algo inesperado iba a suceder pronto y que cambiará el tranquilo transcurso de sus vidas así como le había dicho su otro yo.

A su mente regresaron escenas sobre un suceso tenebroso y siniestro que estaba predestinado a suceder y que se le había encargado a su otro yo tener el conocimiento de dicho desastre para hacer lo posible de detener este devastador suceso, por un momento pensó no ser capaz con la carga que se le había encomendado muchos años atrás pero casi al instante se quitó esa absurda idea, no era correcto pensar así, gente muy valiosa para él dependía de sus acciones y no les fallaría. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo de descanso ya había terminado y tenía que regresar a dictar clase.

Bueno es hora de retomar clases ya habrá tiempo para pensar en esas cosas – se dijo mientras abandonaba la sala de profesores y caminaba en dirección al aula en donde dictaría clases.

--0--

Se encontraba muy malhumorado y no era para menos, odiaba cuando le tocaba turno en la noche, esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte como las veces anteriores y no pudo cambiar el turno con ningún colega. Cuando optó por seguir esa profesión era consciente que tenía que asumir ciertos sacrificios pero no imaginó que tendría que ver lo que actualmente ve y que normalmente solo se mostraba en las noches.

Hace 7 años atrás había renunciado a ese don con tal de salvar la vida de su amigo sin importar que sacrificaba algo que le era muy valioso y aunque en ese momento no quiso aceptarlo en los años siguientes le hubiera gustado tenerlo pues extrañaba verla y conversar con ella, aunque era algo egoísta al ser el único que podía hacerlo, no obstante en los últimos años había aprendido a vivir sin eso.

A pesar de mostrarse muy frío en muchas ocasiones, pocos conocían sus verdaderos sentimientos y esos sentimientos le llevaron a seguir la medicina como vocación por el deseo de salvar vidas y protegerlas de la muerte, desde joven había protegido a su menor hermana y aunque no lo mostraba la quería mucho y daría todo por ella, esa chiquilla lo era toda en su vida… el recuerdo de su madre fallecida.

Hace un año que su mejor amigo se había mudado a la agitada ciudad de Tokio por razones de trabajo y misteriosamente fue en ese mismo año cuando recuperó el don que había perdido hace 6 años y que actualmente lo veía como una maldición, si le hubieran dicho que cada noche que se quedaba de turno en el hospital tendría la visita de ese tipo hubiera reconsiderado su vocación.

Se adentró a su oficina que estaba en oscuridad y sólo atinó a prender su lámpara de mesa esperando que llegue, los minutos pasaban hasta convertirse en horas; estaba demorando más de lo normal por lo que por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que ya no aparecería más, y como si lo hubiera invocado con sus pensamientos hizo su aparición el ente que esperaba el doctor

Buenas noches doctor, disculpe la demora – dijo el ente espiritual a la vez que hacía un ademán de saludo y miraba al hombre que tenía en frente suyo.

Buenas noches… - atinó a decir el médico de mala gana por un momento pensó que no tendría que verlo esa noche, no estaba de humor para escuchar las historias que solía contarle y mucho menos hacer conjeturas de cómo solucionar su problema para cruzar hacia el otro lado, eso se había vuelto muy monótono para él.

Poco pudo hacer para evitar que el espíritu comenzara su relato y le repitiera lo mismo que hace meses atrás le había comentado cuando se conocieron por primera vez, fue el primer espíritu que vio en seis años y fue tanto su sorpresa que estuvo apunto de desmayarse, y quizás ese hecho fue el causante de que le tuviera tanta paciencia y no hubiera hecho lo mismo que con otros espíritus que habitaban en el hospital que habían ido en su búsqueda para que los ayudará. Él tenía claro su objetivo en la vida y no era la de ayudar a los espíritus a cruzar hacia el otro lado.

Luego de una hora de escuchar nuevamente la historia, sabía lo que tenía que hacer con él, no era el indicado para ayudarlo pues por más que lo hubiera intentado no sabía descifrar el significado de la misteriosa muerte de esa persona y tampoco tenía muchos deseos en ponerse a hacer una investigación al respecto, era consciente que era algo cruel pero él no pidió tener ese poder que supuestamente había perdido hace años.

… así que lo lamento, pero no soy quien para ayudarte, desconozco mucho de las cosas que me has contado y probablemente sea por que tu muerte fue de muchos años atrás incluso me atrevería a decir que del siglo pasado, así que espero que comprendas la situación – indicó con tranquilidad y calma el doctor, la verdad no estaba seguro que si el fantasma comprendería sus palabras sino tendría que ser más directo.

El espíritu sin más hizo un ademán de gracias y se desvaneció ante los ojos del médico que miró con cierta incredulidad, probablemente lo volvería a ver ya que rondaba siempre el hospital, solo esperaba que el fantasma recordará que ya no le iba a escuchar más, en ese momento tenía otras cosas en que pensar.

Él se había independizado de su familia y vivía solo en un apartamento que había arrendado, el motivo por el cual había tomado una decisión como esa fue por motivos familiares pues en ese tiempo habían tenido ciertas discusiones en especial con su hermana, la verdad es que no quería aceptar que ella se convertía en una hermosa mujer y no podía estar sobreprotegiendo todo el tiempo así que tomó la decisión más lógica para él e irse de su casa pues según él no era consideraban su opinión.

A pesar de no vivir con ellos iba a visitarlos de vez en cuando e incluso había días que se quedaba a dormir allí pues dijera lo que dijera no dejaba de preocuparle su hermanita y velar por su bienestar, además le encantaba conversar con su padre, a quien admiraba por ser como era. Hace dos meses había decidido mudarse "temporalmente" a la casa de su padre con la excusa que tenía problemas con la dueña del apartamento, cosa que era totalmente falso aunque no tenían ellos por que saberlo, la verdad es que en una de sus visitas había visto muy triste a su hermana, más de lo normal… lo más seguro era por culpa de ese mocoso que tanto odiaba no obstante en ese momento era lo de menos lo que hiciera ese chiquillo solo le importaba el bienestar de su hermana y si fuera poco se había percatado que su padre andaba muy apesadumbrado y cansado, muy raro en él pues siempre había demostrado vitalidad y buena salud y aunque lo había realizado varios chequeos por si las dudas no encontró nada, comenzó a pensar que era causa de otra cosa que desconocía por lo que decidió vivir con ellos hasta que las cosas mejoraran.

Ya faltaba poco para que amaneciera, pronto acabaría su turno y regresaría a su hogar en donde su familia lo esperaba, pero a pesar de toda esa tranquilidad sentía cierta impaciencia como si algo fuera a suceder quizás solo eran ideas suyas pero quería estar cerca a su familia para protegerlos como fuere.

--0--

En el conocido viejo continente se encuentra uno de los países más representativos de Europa que se encuentra dentro de una isla, el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte el cual está compuesto a su vez de 4 países que conforman este reino. La capital es Londres que se encuentra dentro del territorio de la monarquía constituyente de Inglaterra.

Es uno de los lugares muy apacibles por los turistas gracias a sus paisajes naturales y sus monumentos más representativos, la calidez humana que se puede encontrar aquí hace más placentero el viaje a través de este confortante país.

Uno de las atracciones de este país son sus antiguos y famosos castillos que son las delicias de los turistas, no puedes decir que has visitado Inglaterra sino has entrado al famoso castillo de Buckingham, el castillo de Dover, entre otros y más aun ver esas enormes mansiones que albergan tradiciones por los años que han pasado sobre ellas.

En una de las tantas mansiones, una muy alejada de la capital, muy pocos habían logrado llegar a ella por no decir ninguno, era muy sabida su existencia pues era una de los lugares de campo del embajador de este país, sin embargo la gente común tenía mucha curiosidad sobre este lugar pues se contaban muchas cosas sobre ese lugar desde historias fantásticas hasta historias de cuentos y hadas.

La prensa había visitado el lugar sin encontrar nada fuera de lo común lo que si era muy raro que ese lugar era el preferido para el hijo del embajador que prácticamente vivía ahí, a muchos le parecía raro que un joven tan apuesto se haya aislado de esa manera y aunque muchas veces se le preguntaron al padre este solía salir con otra cosa y se olvidaba el tema. Muchas veces se hicieron incursiones a la mansión para entrevistar al joven pero raramente algo pasaba que nunca les permitía llegar al lugar, desde una pequeña falla en el coche hasta enfermedades repentinas, esto hacía cada vez más popular la leyenda de la mansión.

Lo único que se sabía de este chico fue que inesperadamente fue a estudiar un año a Japón y regreso a completar su educación en Londres, además en las pocas veces que el muchacho dio cara a la prensa demostró una formación extraordinaria que incluso envidiaría cualquier universitario de Harvard o cualquier otra prestigiosa universidad del mundo, por lo que sorprendía que un muchacho con semejante coeficiente intelectual no tomará estudios superiores aunque era conocido que en la mansión había una gran biblioteca que tenía incluso libros que no se encontraban en las bibliotecas de la capital.

La noche se había apoderado de la ciudad y en el firmamento se observaba las estrellas que iluminaban la noche… desde la ventana de la mansión se podía observar lo bello de la noche, aunque estaba en su sillón favorito degustando de una exquisita lectura no pudo evitar asomarse a la ventana.

"¡Que hermosa noche…! Sería ideal que siempre fuera así…"- pensó el muchacho mientras observaba la luna y sus pensamientos comenzaban a revolotear en su mente, los eventos que se le habían revelado hace poco tiempo le hacían pensar en lo que tendría que afrontar el mundo y si éste sería capaz de soportar dicha prueba.

"Regresar…" – la idea le vino a la mente de manera inusitada, ese pensamiento había rondado su mente desde que se enteró de las cosas que pronto acontecerían y del consejo de una vieja amiga, en cierta forma le agradaba la idea, hace 8 años que no había visto a las personas de su infancia, las cuales le dejaron una marca en él y le demostraron que no todo es predeterminado y que las cosas suceden por que tienen que suceder.

Él normalmente recibía cartas de oriente de una vieja amiga pero pocas de ellas había contestado y no por el hecho de no querer hacerlo, solo que su vida no era tan interesante como la de ella, además después de haberle causado tantos problemas de niños y por último en uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida no haber podido ayudarla, no se sentía capaz de comentarle las cosas que cada vez se enteraba con el pasar de los años, solo hubiera hecho que se preocupara…

Los pensamientos volaban uno tras otro, y poco a poco su mente se había escapado de la mansión para profundizarse en sus recuerdos, y sin darse cuenta una joven muchacha había ingresado a la habitación y miraba como el chico había quedado profundamente pensativo.

¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó la chica al ver como el joven se había abstraído de la realidad, ella lo conocía desde toda la vida y si de algo podía dar fe era que a él jamás lo había visto ni asustado ni preocupado, él era una persona muy dueña de si y una de las cosas que más le gustaba era jugar con los destinos de los demás, pero esa mirada que tenía la asustaba de cierta manera, algo muy malo debería estar pasando para que él se pusiera así.

¡Ah… ¡, hola disculpa no me di cuenta… no es nada solo estaba pensando un poco – respondió el chico mientras regresaba a la realidad a pesar de todo tenía que mostrarse seguro, no podía mostrarse dubitativo, en estos momentos debía mostrar total seguridad, es ahora en que verdad demostrará su valía.

¿Y has pensado lo que te comento la profesora? – volvió a preguntar la chica, la verdad no lograba entender por que le sugirieron eso al muchacho pero su forma de actuar últimamente era muy extraña por lo que le hacía suponer que algo estaba pasando y que la profesora conocía algo, aunque de cierta forma le daba molestia que no confiarán en ella, era consciente que las decisiones del muchacho casi siempre eran acertadas así que solo le quedaba confiar en su criterio.

Regresar… es una tentadora opción… - atinó a decir el muchacho mientras retomaba su lugar en su sillón preferido y le mostraba una amplia sonrisa a la muchacha, no le gustaba la idea de involucrarlos pero de seguro él ya sabía lo que iba a pasar e iría protegerla de eso no le cabía duda, las cosas se complicarían más de lo necesario y se verían involucrados con esto, inevitablemente el sendero ya esta trazado ahora tendría que mover ciertos hilos para tratar de demorar las cosas aunque sabía que la casualidad no existe y el destino es inevitable…

--0--

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Para empezar quiero dar gracias a todos los amables lectores que han empezado a leer este primer capitulo de este humilde fic que promete ponerse bueno como verán el nombre del capítulo resume el contenido del mismo, se ha mostrado lo que ha sucedido con algunos personajes principales después de la última película "La Carta Sellada", cabe resaltar que los nombres que se hayan mencionado a lo largo de este capítulo les pertenecen a sus dueños (CLAMP) y si se usan son solo con el fin de divertir a los fanáticos y sin ningún interés económico de por medio. Para la gente que ha seguido a pie la serie y ha leído con atención el capítulo le será muy fácil dar de qué personajes se tratan en este capítulo. Se ha tratado en todo momento darle cierto misterio a la aparición de cada personaje, sino lo he logrado mis más sinceras disculpas pero soy nuevo en esto y estamos para aprender.

Criticas, ideas, bombas cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Conoceremos un poco de la vida de los personajes como han cambiado, que se dedican actualmente, veremos el pesar por un amor olvidado y un inesperado encuentro hace que las cosas se ponga más interesante, acompáñame al segundo capítulo de esta historia _Confesiones_


	2. Confesiones

CAP II: CONFESIONES

El sol comenzó a asomarse de manera paulatinamente por el este y poco a poco comenzaba a tomar su respectivo lugar para indicar a los habitantes de una tranquilidad ciudad que el día estaba por comenzar, al poco tiempo del amanecer se podía ver a la gente caminando por las calles dirigiéndose a sus respectivos centros de trabajo, de estudio o ha realizar alguna actividad que les había obligado abandonar sus hogares.

La luz entró radiante por la ventana de su dormitorio sin embargo hace pocas horas había conciliado el sueño, últimamente le pasaba muy seguido… la tristeza acongojaba su corazón y el sueño se iba y poco era el tiempo que dormía.

El tiempo pasaba y pronto un sonido ensordecedor comenzó a apoderarse de la habitación, era imposible dormir con semejante bullicio a menos que fueras Sakura Kinomoto. El ruido no le fue indiferente al guardián de las cartas Sakura quien se levanto de un golpe.

¡Sakura!, apaga el despertador que hace un ruido ensordecedor… - manifestó Kero a la vez que se restregaba los ojos con sus pequeñas manos para alejar el sueño de su ser, él se había quedado acompañando en silencio a su amiga que había estado despierta hasta muy entrada la noche por lo que aún deseaba seguir durmiendo, cuando pudo tener al fin los ojos abiertos pudo observarla

"Pobre Sakura se ve tan cansada, no es raro que no pueda despertar…" – pensó el muñeco de felpa mientras volaba hacia el despertador para apagar ese maldito ruido que le ensordecía, se preguntaba como su padre no había venido a ver que pasaba con tanto ruido, pero se quito ese pensamiento ahora solo importaba levantarla de seguro tendría clase sino no hubiera puesto la alarma en el despertador.

La bestia guardiana Kerberos se acercó a la cama de la muchacha que dormía plácidamente, no había cambiado en 8 años seguía siendo la misma chica amante del buen dormir… aunque claro el tiempo no había pasado por las puras… Ella se había vuelto una hermosa muchacha con sus inconfundibles ojos verdes como la esmeralda, y aunque había crecido bastante para su desdicha seguía siendo menos alta que su hermano mayor, cosa por la cual había siempre discusiones con él… Sakura era una chica esbelta de mirada apacible y de una sonrisa muy agradable, se había dejado crecer el pelo y a pesar de ser su cabello de color castaño el parecido con su difunta madre Nadeshiko era casi inobjetable.

¡Sakura levántate!, tienes clase en la universidad y ¡ya se te hizo tarde…! – alcanzo a decir Kero a la vez que zarandeaba a Sakura para que despertara pero en su forma actual poco podía hacer ya que con su cuerpo tan pequeño casi ni la movía.

¡Sakuraaa…! – gritó el ex guardián de las cartas Clow de tal forma que el padre de la muchacha no pudo evitar centrar su atención en la habitación de su hija, aparentemente algo fuera de lo normal estaba pasando así que comenzó a subir por las escaleras en dirección a su hija…

La chica abrió lentamente sus ojos y pudo observar a su viejo amigo mirándola con incredulidad, ella no entendía nada y menos entendía por que hacía tanto escándalo el muñeco de felpa.

¿Por qué gritas de esa forma Kero? – preguntó la muchacha de ojos verdes mientras bostezaba, realmente tenía sueño y se sentía muy cansada y no era para menos después de la nochecita que se mando era lo menos que podía esperar.

Caray Sakura, todavía me preguntas van a ser las 8 de la mañana y el despertador hace casi cuarto de hora que ha estado sonando – repuso la bestia guardiana del sello que no podía entender como su vieja amiga podía estar tranquila, a veces se preguntaba que sería de ella sino estuviera él a su lado.

¿Las 8?… ¿¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?? ¡¡Se me hizo tarde…!! – gritó la chica mientras abandonaba su cama de un salto, vaya otra vez se había quedado dormida y todo por estar pensando en "él", tendría que hacer algo seriamente al respecto las cosas no podían seguir así.

¿Sakura esta todo bien?, escuche gritos y pensé que algo pasaba… - dijo el amable padre de la antigua card captor después de tocar la puerta de la habitación, normalmente en las mañanas en su hogar siempre había una escena parecida con algunos gritos del dormitorio de su hija pero esta vez le dio la impresión que no fueron solo de ella…

Ah… este no es nada papá, lo siento es que grite por que ya me hice tarde para ir a clase, ahorita bajo... - atinó a decir la dueña de las cartas Sakura mientras se sonrojaba un poco, que vergüenza con el escándalo que hicieron con kero preocuparon innecesariamente a su padre. El guardián solo atinó a esconderse en su cajón que hace años utilizaba como su cuarto y que su amiga había preparado especialmente para él.

Muy bien hija, te espero abajo… apresúrate… - se escuchó decir a Fujitaka mientras se alejaba de la puerta, su hija no había cambiado mucho parecía seguir siendo la misma niña que se quedaba dormida, pensó el amable profesor mientras descendía a la cocina y se colocaba de nuevo su delantal.

Sakura miró con detenimiento a su viejo amigo, todo el escándalo fue ocasionado por sus gritos pero le estaba agradecida sin eso no hubiera sido capaz de levantarse, bueno no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso… se dirigió a su ropero y comenzó a volar su ropa que tenía puesta mientras se vestía con otras prendas de su ropero.

El guardián se asomó por su cajón y veía como la chica se vestía de manera tan rápida, la verdad era que él estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de escenas en las mañanas pero esta vez fue distinto a las anteriores, sus gritos atrajeron al padre de la muchacha y más bien esperaba la llamada de atención de parte de su dueña.

Bueno Kero me voy a clase, más tarde nos vemos y gracias por levantarme – indicó la dueña de las cartas Sakura mientras le mostraba una enorme sonrisa a su amigo a la vez que salía apurada de su habitación. La bestia guardiana quedó boquiabierto al ver la reacción de su amiga, no esperaba esa inesperada cordialidad después de lo sucedido, quizás no la conocía tan bien como él pensaba.

La muchacha bajó a toda prisa las escaleras y llegó al comedor en donde su padre le esperaba con el desayuno listo, eso le hizo recordar como hace 8 años, cuando iba a la escuela de Tomoeda, aunque claro las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde ese entonces, ella ahora iba a la universidad de Tomoeda y gracias a la orientación de su padre decidió inclinarse por estudiar arqueología como él, con los años comenzó a adorar la carrera de su padre por lo que al final llegado el momento decidió seguir con la carrera de su padre.

Buenos días Sakura… - el padre le mostró una amplia sonrisa mientras le dejaba su plato en frente de una las sillas.

Buenos días papá, buenos días mamá – respondió la muchacha de ojos de color esmeralda mientras miraba la foto de su difunta madre y se sentaba en el lugar donde se encontraba su desayuno. Su papá seguía siendo la misma persona risueña en quién se podía confiar, aunque los años habían pasado por él y ya se podía ver las canas en su cabello, a pesar de eso seguía enseñando en la universidad, aunque por el momento estaba de licencia por motivos de salud o bueno eso le pidió su hijo mayor que dijera, lo veía muy cansado y le preocupaba de sobremanera y a pesar de que le dijo que no era nada su hijo insistió así que termino por darle el gusto.

¿Mi hermano aún no llega? – preguntó la muchacha a la vez que comía a toda prisa el desayuno, el tiempo apremiaba y ella estaba con un gran retraso.

No hija, Touya me llamó hace rato para decirme que iba a quedarse por un tiempo más en el hospital que había llegado una emergencia y tendrá que hacer tiempo extra – repuso el profesor Fujitaka mientras levantaba el servicio que dejaba su hija quien se iba a toda prisa a la entrada de la casa para colocarse sus zapatos e irse a toda prisa.

Papá hasta luego – dijo la muchacha mientras salía a toda prisa en busca de su bicicleta.

Hasta luego Sakura, cuídate – respondió el profesor de arqueología mientras la despedía con un ademán de su mano.

La muchacha de ojos verdes salió de su casa y fue a donde su bicicleta se encontraba, comenzó a quitarle los seguros pero una idea paso por su mente…

"No creo que haya algo de malo, además es una emergencia… "- reflexionó Sakura mientras que de su mochila sacaba un juego de cartas y buscaba una en especial, la que tenía un animalito en su cubierta.

Acá está la carta que necesito… - se dijo la antigua card captor mientras miraba la carta Carrera entre su mano, bueno necesitaba llegar rápido así que esa era una de sus mejores opciones, en otra oportunidad hubiera usado Vuelo pero dado que era de día eso ocasionaría un revuelo en la ciudad así que Carrera era la única que la podía sacar de ese apuro.

Sin demora la muchacha sacó de su pecho una pequeña llave en forma de estrella y percatándose que nadie estuviera por ahí comenzó a recitar un conjuro ya muy conocida por ella, logrando que la llave se convirtiera en un báculo, y sin más demora lanzó al aire la carta

¡Carrera! – expresó la dueña de las cartas Sakura y veía como su cuerpo sentía un poder mágico que le brindaba una increíble velocidad y sin más salió corriendo en dirección a la universidad.

Mientras se dirigía a la universidad sintió una presencia muy extraña que se expandía y que sin darse cuenta se había propagado hasta muy cerca de ella. La curiosidad pudo más que ella y se lanzó en la búsqueda de la fuente que emanaba esa presencia, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo parecido y tenía que averiguar que era, tanto fue su determinación que se olvido de sus clases.

Rastreando la presencia terminó llegando a un lugar muy conocido por ella, un parque en donde había pasado tantas cosas, se podía observar la enorme figura de un enorme Pingüino, ese lugar no era otro mas que el parque del Rey Pingüino. Miró el lugar con cierta nostalgia y por unos segundos solo se quedó observando.

"Ya no siento la presencia, pero como fue que deje de percibirla… siento como si me hubieran traído aquí intencionalmente…"- pensó la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda al darse cuenta que la presencia que había seguido se había desvanecido tan repentinamente como apareció, y se preguntaba si había sido una casualidad el haber llegado a ese lugar… solo quedó mirando lugar regresando recuerdos a su mente…

--0--

Era una triste mañana en la ciudad de Tokio, no había ninguna señal del astro rey, no se podía visualizar ninguna nube, el firmamento era triste y nublado lo que indicaba que la probabilidad de una posible lluvia era grande, las personas paseaban por las calles indiferente a este suceso…

Un muchacho de cabello oscuro caminaba apaciblemente por las concurridas calles de la capital de Japón, había salido a pasear un poco para distraerse, estar a veces a solas le traía malos recuerdos de su pasado que a pesar de los años le atormentaban cada vez que trataba de darles explicación.

Sin darse cuenta el muchacho comenzó a alejarse de la residencia donde rentaba un cuarto, el paseo se había alargado más de lo imaginado, a solas pensaba en tantas cosas tristes que pasear por las calles le eran más alentador, últimamente los tristes recuerdos le venían a su mente más seguidos que lo normal, como ahora estaba de vacaciones tenía más tiempo libre por lo cual ya no tenía en que mantener ocupada su mente y eso se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero problema para él.

Así que decidió dirigirse a la estación para tomar el tren que lo lleve al centro de Tokio en donde podía ver tantas cosas y alejar su mente de esos problemas que habían pasado años atrás y que lamentablemente aún no había podido superar del todo y mas que todo el recuerdo de esa persona tan especial que ya no estaba con él, y que inevitablemente se preguntaba de su paradero.

Aparentemente su suerte no era tan mala como había pensado, al llegar la estación logró alcanzar el metro y sin demora subió y empezó su corto viaje que sin saber lo llevaría de nuevo con su pasado que quería tanto borrar…

Descendió del metro más lento que como subió, en el trayecto comenzó a pensar que no era tan buena idea pues el clima se veía que a cada momento empeoraba y él no había salido preparado para una situación como la que se presentía que iba a suceder, poco a poco comenzó a garuar, y el muchacho a regañadientes terminó por bajar del tren que lo trajo a ese lugar.

Poco a poco comenzó a andar por las calles mientras la eminente lluvia se hacía más fuerte para desgracia del muchacho que ya al darse cuenta que su paseo se había vuelto un fiasco y la lluvia se había vuelto torrencial y la gente corría por las calles en busca de un cobijo.

"Tengo que buscar algún un lugar en donde protegerme de la lluvia" - pensó el muchacho mientras corría por las calles en busca de un lugar para guarecerse de la lluvia se dio cuenta que su ropa comenzaba a sufrir los estragos de la misma, y en uno de sus apuros pudo divisar uno de los lugares menos insospechados para él.

A pesar del estado en que se encontraba se arriesgo a entrar al lugar y al entrar la encargada le saludo y al ver sus ropas mojadas por un momento le dio la impresión de que lo iban a sacar de ese lugar y eso hubiera sido un gran problema para él ya que para su mala suerte no había otro lugar cerca en donde siquiera secar sus ropas, parecía que el destino se había encaprichado una vez más con él y le había malogrado el paseo que había comenzado bien, para su suerte no sucedió así y atinó a sonreír a la señora encargada de la biblioteca y entró a toda prisa antes que ella se arrepintiera de haberlo dejado entrar…

"Bueno no me queda de otra iré a los servicios y secaré un poco mi ropa, no tengo otra que quedarme aquí hasta que la lluvia cese" – se dijo así mismo el muchacho mientras se iba al baño a hacer lo que se había propuesto, no podía seguir andando por la biblioteca con la ropa mojada.

Luego de haber secado un poco su ropa, tomó asiento en uno de las sillas desocupadas y se dispuso a descansar un poco pues lo necesitaba después de haber andado toda la mañana y los últimos minutos lo pasó corriendo, requería recuperar el aliento.

Sin darse cuenta a su mente comenzaron a llegar recuerdos de una época feliz de su vida, recuerdos en donde la pasaba bien, en donde nunca le era difícil sonreír tan diferente a lo que actualmente vivía, a veces deseaba ser niño de nuevo y jamás crecer, en esa etapa de su vida todo le era tan fácil sin preocupaciones ni problemas tan duros como lo que le toco vivir después…

Al poco tiempo comenzó a recordar los momentos que pasó en su colegio y súbitamente la imagen de esa niña vino a su mente sin que lo pudiera evitar, preguntas llegaron a su mente, ¿Cómo estaría?, ¿sería feliz? Por lo menos esperaba que ella si lo fuera y no tuviera el mismo destino que él que se consideraba infeliz y más aún sin ella…

"Vaya no sé como terminé pensando en ti, espero que todo te vaya bien…, es mejor que busca algo de leer por que parece que estaré un buen rato acá" - reflexionó el muchacho al ver que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido la lluvia no disminuía, sin mucho apuro se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió en busca de algún libro que le llamara la atención.

Comenzó a caminar por las diferentes secciones de la biblioteca sin saber en realidad que sería bueno leer, a pesar que la carrera que había elegido le exigía mucho leer no era tan amante de hacerlo y encontrarse en una biblioteca con tantos libros menos le llamaba la atención, así que decidió buscar algo que le entretuviera por un buen momento…

Pasaron unos minutos y no encontraba nada en particular que leer y sin darse cuenta fijo su mirada en una muchacha de bella figura de cabello marrón corto y de delicados anteojos, ella se encontraba sentada leyendo con entusiasmo un libro y a su lado se encontraba una pila de libros, lo que hacía dudar al joven si esos libros le faltaban leer o ya los había leído pues con la voracidad que leía le hacía pensar eso, esa particular afición a leer libros le hizo recordar a una vieja amiga de la niñez.

Una idea pasó por su cabeza, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía pero debido a la situación y al recuerdo de su niñez, pensó que no sería mala idea recordar una vieja costumbre suya, y sin dudarlo más se acercó hacia la muchacha con anteojos con la finalidad de iniciar una conversación con ella.

Sabías que la idea de crear una biblioteca fue originada hace mucho tiempo… - comenzó a decir el joven mientras levantaba su mano y apuntaba su dedo índice hacía arriba mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía plácidamente, de niño le encantaba hacer eso y más por que había dos personas que siempre le creían… solo ella lo conocía bien y sabía su treta…

¿¿Yamazaki?? – atinó a decir la muchacha mientras miraba con incredulidad al muchacho, hace años no había escuchado esa peculiar forma de expresarse, le recordó a su infancia… ¿sería él?...

--0--

Comenzó a deambular por el parque, le daba la impresión que cada rincón de ese lugar le recordaba algo de su niñez, inevitablemente su mirada se centró en dos columpios que estaban solitarios, por un momento le dio la impresión de ver a dos niños sentados columpiándose, rápidamente borró esa idea de su mente, lo que menos quería en ese instante era pensar en él.

Paulatinamente se acercó a un columpio y comenzó a balancearse, de niña le gustaba mucho hacer eso, y después de unos minutos a su mente regresaron recuerdos de su niñez, era tan cálidos esos recuerdos… sus amigas de colegio tan entrañables, ¿Qué sería de sus vidas?, años atrás les perdió el rastro… Naoko fue becada para estudiar en Tokio y había pasado tiempo que no se comunicaban. Rika había viajado con sus padres fuera de Japón debido que a su padre lo ascendieron en el trabajo y fue trasladado a China.

De la que menos sabía era de Chiharu, ella había desaparecido de su vida de una manera inusitada, sin despedirse; debería haber tenido un buen motivo pues ni Yamazaki hablo al respecto, lo último que supo de él fue que por motivo de enfermedad de sus padres se trasladaron a Okinawa para un mejor tratamiento. Recordaba como Yamazaki la envolvía en sus mentiras que ingenuamente creía y siempre Chiharu era la indicada para desenmascararlo ante la sorpresa de la card captor.

Mientras más pensaba en eso, su ánimo se ponía peor y la tristeza comenzaba a sofocar su corazón, decidió alejarse del parque del Rey Pingüino, estar ahí no le ayudaba en nada solo le hacía ver que se sentía triste por dentro, y sin más comenzó a alejarse del lugar. Camino sin rumbo por un buen tiempo y al darse cuenta estaba muy lejos de la universidad.

Ya perdí mi clase por un presentimiento mío, esto cada vez se pone peor… – se dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes mientras miraba por todos lados en busca de algo que la sacara de esa melancolía que se había apoderado de su ser. Fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogarse; decir todo lo que sentía y en ese instante la imagen de una muchacha de ojos azules apareció en su mente.

"¡¡Tomoyo!!, ella es la única en la que puedo contar en estos momentos, la única que puede escucharme y entenderme a la perfección" – pensó la dueña de las cartas Sakura mientras nuevamente sacaba una llave de su pecho a la vez que se concentraba en realizar su conjuro mientras que a sus pies se formaba un sello que tenía al medio una estrella.

Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo… ¡Libérate! - expresó la muchacha mientras la llave se convertía en un báculo, y lanzaba al aire una carta…

¡Carrera..! – exclamó la muchacha de ojos color verde mientras el poder de la carta le daba una velocidad insuperable, sin demora la muchacha tomó dirección hacia la casa de su amiga de infancia…

Sakura se encontraba frente a una inmensa mansión que era muy conocida para ella, tenía la esperanza que su amiga estuviera en casa, por más que hizo memoria no pudo recordar si ella tenía clase ese día así que solo le quedo en confiar en su suerte, aunque en las últimas horas su suerte no había sido la más deseada.

Con un poco de duda tocó el timbre del intercomunicador que había en el portón de la mansión, después de unos segundos una voz le contestó

¡Buenos días…! - indicó una de las tantas sirvientas que estaban a la disposición de la familia Daidouji.

Buenos días, ¿se encontrará la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji? – preguntó la dueña de la bestia guardiana de manera inmediata al saludo escuchado por el intercomunicador.

¿De parte de quién? – preguntó la voz que se escuchaba por el intercomunicador.

Sakura Kinomoto…

¡Ah…!, señorita Kinomoto, la señorita Tomoyo si se encuentra, de seguro estará encantada de recibirla ahora mismo le abrimos el portón… - respondió la sirvienta mientras enviaba a un personal a abrir el portón y llevar a la recepción a la muchacha mientras se iba a avisar a la muchacha de dulce voz.

A la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda no le sorprendía ese trato, ella era muy bien bienvenida a la casa de su amiga, es más la madre de Tomoyo insistía para que la visitara más seguido, aparentemente le había agarrado cariño que no comprendía pero bueno si eso la hacía feliz ella no tenía ningún inconveniente con eso.

Al poco tiempo la antigua card captor fue conducida por un comité agradable de sirvientas hacia el lugar donde su mejor amiga la esperaba con una sonrisa mientras iba a su encuentro para recibirla con un abrazo.

Hola Tomoyo… - sonrió la maestra de las cartas Sakura mientras correspondía al abrazo que su prima le brindaba.

Bienvenida Sakura, me alegro que hayas venido a verme, ya estaba pensando en irte a ver – respondió la muchacha de ojos azulados mientras tomaba de la mano a su amiga y la conducía por la mansión en dirección a su dormitorio en donde podían conversar con más libertad.

Mientras la muchacha de armoniosa voz se iba en búsqueda de algunos postres para disgustar, la dueña de Yue miraba con atención la habitación, estaba casi igual a como cuando eran niñas, recordó cuando Tomoyo le hizo probar uno de sus famosos trajes en ese mismo lugar, que buenas épocas, él también estuvo en esa habitación junto con ella en esa oportunidad, como no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía él por ella cada vez que se sonrojaba cuando la miraba, que tonta se sentía cada vez que pensaba en eso.

En ese instante entró a la habitación la prima de Sakura con una bandeja de postres y con dos tazas de té, Sakura la observó mientras le alcanzaba una taza de té, su amiga seguía teniendo la misma picardía de niña solo que con los años su belleza había ido en aumento, gozaba de una bella figura, esbelta con sus inconfundibles ojos azulados y su largo cabello, no solo eso, contaba con una voz envidiable por cualquier cantante del medio, y a pesar de tener ese enorme don no se decidió por seguir alguna carrera artística sino que su afición por las videocámaras la llevo a seguir la carrera de periodismo en la universidad, y a pesar de tener la posibilidad de ir a cualquier universidad prestigiosa decidió quedarse en Tomoeda.

Me alegro que hayas venido a visitarme, hace tiempo que no venías pensaba en ir a tu casa para jalarte la oreja por ingrata – expresó la estudiante de periodismo con una sonrisa a la vez que regresaba a la realidad a su amiga que estaba como en las nubes.

Lo siento Tomoyo, la universidad me ha tenido algo ocupada… - mintió Sakura mientras miraba con vergüenza a su amiga, tenía toda la razón de increparle había descuidado un poco su amistad por estar pensando en sus tristezas.

No te preocupes Sakura, es una pena que mi mamá no esté, le hubiera gustado mucho saludarte… - repuso la muchacha de ojos azulados mientras miraba con detenimiento a su amiga, su repentina visita debía haber sido impulsada por un motivo fuerte.

Ah si es cierto, a mi me hubiera gustado verla también – respondió la estudiante de arqueología mientras recordaba el afecto que le demostraba la madre de su vieja amiga, y había momentos que no entendía a que se debía tanto cariño pero era un sentimiento que no le disgustaba para nada.

Bueno Sakura y dime de que necesitas hablar conmigo, por que asumo que necesitas hablar de algo muy importante para faltar a clase – dijo la heredera de la familia Daidouji mientras miraba con serenidad a su amiga, trataba de trasmitirle la confianza que necesitaba para desahogarse.

Este Tomoyo, yo… este… - balbuceó la dueña de las cartas Sakura a veces le asustaba la tranquilidad con que tomaba las cosas su amiga y lo directa que podía ser, no se esperaba que recordara su horario de clases no cabía duda que Tomoyo Daidouji era única.

No te lo puedo esconder a ti, a mi hermana… la verdad en las dos últimas semanas no he podido dormir, he sentido una inmensa nostalgia por el pasado – expresó Sakura cuando al fin se armó de valor, la verdad le era difícil expresar esos sentimientos que la agobiaban.

Si te entiendo, yo también extraño a nuestros amigos, aunque no sepamos nada de ellos, estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver, que no te quepa la menor duda… - respondió la muchacha de armoniosa voz mientras acomodaba a su amiga en su regazo que a duras penas trataba de no llorar

Eso no es lo único que te tiene tan triste, ¿verdad?, ¿extrañas a alguien especial? ¿no? – añadió rápidamente la estudiante de periodismo que observó como su amiga se levantaba de golpe de su regazo y balbuceaba.

¿Quéeee… dices…? ¿no seee… a que... teeee… refieres? – tartamudeó la dueña de Kerberos a la vez que sonrojaba sin controlar a tal punto de parecerse a un tomate, su amiga siempre sabía como ponerla en aprietos.

No trates de esconderlo Sakura, te conozco bien; extrañas a un joven chino que se fue a Hong Kong y te prometió que volvería – la heredera de la familia Daidouji conocía bien los sentimientos que unían a la antigua card captor con el muchacho de ojos color miel y también sabía que la verdadera causa de su tristeza era él.

Una promesa que comienzo a creer que nunca la cumplirá, hace dos años que no sé nada de él ni una carta ni una llamada nada, le escribí un par de cartas pero en ninguna recibí respuesta, lo más seguro es que allá encontrado a otra persona – repuso entre sollozos Sakura que ya no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos verdes, le dolía tanto la idea de que Shaoran estuviera con otra persona, que ya no la amará.

No deberías adelantarte a los hechos Sakura, no has hablado aún con él, a lo mejor algo sucedido y… - la verdad es que ni ella misma encontraba las palabras adecuadas para alentar a su prima, la situación era complicada y al parecer las cosas daban a pensar que el muchacho china en verdad se había olvidado de la ex card captor.

Han pasado dos años, es demasiado tiempo como para encontrarle alguna justificación, la verdad no sé que pensar… - repuso la muchacha japonés mientras volvía a llorar con más fuerzas en el pecho de su amiga y prima. La estudiante de periodismo solo atinó a acariciarle el cabello con la finalidad de tranquilizarla, entendía bien la situación que ella vivía.

Solo te queda una cosa por hacer, coger el teléfono y acabar con esta duda que te carcome de lo contrario todo quedará en suposiciones y no podrás vivir tranquila… - indicó la muchacha de armoniosa voz que había separado de su pecho la cabeza de su amiga para poder mirarla a los ojos.

No creo ser capaz de llamarlo y escucharle decirme que ya no me ama… - repuso la muchacha de ojos de color esmeralda que empezó a lagrimear nuevamente y comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba desahogarse sin controlarse sacar toda esa tristeza que tenía en su ser, cosa que entendió Tomoyo que nuevamente apego la cabeza de su prima hacia su pecho y comenzó a acariciarle su cabello…

"Llora todo lo que necesites Sakura que yo estaré contigo para velar por ti…" – pensó la estudiante de periodismo a la vez que acariciaba el largo cabello de su amiga, sería bueno llamar a la casa de su amiga para avisar que llegaría tarde...

--0--

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Bueno ya estamos en el segundo capítulo y no hay quien nos paré espero que este capítulo haya sido del agrado de todos, en comparación al primero vemos más diálogos entre los personajes en especial Sakura y Tomoyo hablan de los sentimientos de la primera que en verdad se siente dolida por el abandono del joven chino que no se ha comunicado con ella, pero ¿¿será así??, mmm bueno ya se sabrá, en otro lado Yamazaki se encuentra con una amiga de infancia creo que es más que obvio de quien trata pero bueno dejémoslo ahí por el momento, y que habrá sido ese extraña sensación que Sakura sintió habrá sido algo de tener en consideración o fue uno de los disparates del autor, algo que dejo que piensen.

Como ya saben críticas, ideas, bombas, virus o cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **El muchacho chino al fin verá que su sacrificio tendrá resultados pero ahora debe afrontar un mayor reto y a pesar de eso está dispuesto a buscarla sin que nadie lo evite, el encuentro de dos viejos amigos comienza a dar frutos y hablan de sus vidas desde que se separaron, el retorno a Japón de un muchacho que no espera el terrible destino que aquí le aguarda son las cosas que veremos en el siguiente capítulo, así que los invito a acompáñame al tercer capítulo de esta historia _El Regreso._


	3. El regreso

CAP III: EL REGRESO

El país de China es uno de los más extensos del mundo y con mayor población en el globo terráqueo, una de los centros financieros más grande de toda Asia le corresponde a una península que forma parte de China, Hong Kong… conocida oficialmente como la Región Administrativa Especial de Hong Kong de la República Popular China, es uno de los lugares que mantiene mucho la tradición y más que todo lo que tiene que ver con hechicería y magia, en esta región no sorprende que sucedan cosas aparentemente sin explicación, a los sucesos que las personas comunes no pueden entender le atribuyen una explicación relacionada con la magia.

Dentro de una de las más antiguas mansiones de Hong Kong, un muchacho de ojos color miel reposaba un poco en un sofá que había en la habitación de recepción, ese lugar le encantaba cuando quería solo pensar, le recordaba a ella por quien había hecho todo, la muchacha que hace casi 9 años llegó a su casa y conoció a su familia y se enfrentó a la Hechicera de las aguas y logró solucionar la situación, como olvidar cuando él le pidió que escapara, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que ya desde ese tiempo ella significaba mucho para él…

La situación se había vuelto caótica, tanto Touya, Yukito y Meiling habían sido capturadas por la hechicera de las aguas en una especie de burbuja, tenían que hacer algo o ella consumiría su energía. Gracias al ataque de Shaoran, Sakura pudo liberar a Tomoyo sin embargo el niño chino no tuve tanta suerte para liberar a su prima, sus ataques resultaban inútiles ante la burbuja de agua.

¡¡No te perdono!! – gritó la hechicera al romper la magia del niño chino que veía con impotencia como su magia era desbaratada con tanta facilidad. La hechicera atacó al niño de ojos color miel con una gran ola de agua que comenzó a cubrirlo…

Kero, tú quédate aquí – repuso la card captor mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Li para ayudarlo

Sakura, no vayas – reclamó Tomoyo al ver al peligro que se exponía su amiga, el poder de esa mujer era sorpréndete.

¡Li!, ¡Li!, ¡Li!, ¡por favor responde! – exclamó asustada la niña de ojos verdes al ver con desesperación que el niño no aparecía por ningún sitio, la verdad tenía miedo a que algo malo le haya sucedido.

¡Huye!, ¡Debes huir de aquí! – respondió el niño chino, el poder de la hechicera de las aguas era superior a cualquier carta Clow que habían enfrentado, la vida de ella corría peligro si continuaba en ese lugar, no podía permitir que todos cayeran en ese lugar. A pesar de sus palabras la card captor voló hacía el para ayudarlo no podía dejarlo ahí a merced de esa persona.

¡Huyan!, aunque solo se salven ustedes – fue lo único que pudo decir Shaoran al ver la situación y aunque la niña japonesa intentó reclamar le indicó por donde podían escapar señalando con su dedo como último deseo antes de ser capturado en la burbuja de agua.

La card captor al ver como estaba todo, decidió seguir el deseo del niño chino y fue por Tomoyo y se dirigieron al lugar que Shaoran le indico… antes de quedar inconsciente el niño de ojos color miel pudo ver con alegría que ella había escapado, por lo menos su esfuerzo no fue en vano…

El sonido de zapatos que golpeaban con fiereza el suelo en lo que se podía comparar como una estampida sacó de sus recuerdos al muchacho chino que pudo observar como su prima entraba a zancadas a la habitación y corría hacía él para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Me alegro mucho Shaoran, sabía que tú lo lograrías, no dude en eso en ningún momento – indicó la muchacha china con mucha alegría mientras observaba con admiración a su primo, no esperaba menos de él, siempre se esmeraba por lograr sus objetivos.

Veo que ya te enteraste Meiling, pero no veo por que el gran alboroto - respondió de manera muy fría Shaoran es que no quería sentirse más halagado pensaba que eso haría que él se confiara

¿Cómo que no ponerse así? ¿Shaoran te parece poco ser elegido como jefe del Concilio de magos de Oriente? a tu corta edad, ni el mago Clow fue elegido como jefe del concilio a tu edad, y así me dices que no me emocione- respondió la prima de Shaoran totalmente confundida, había momentos que el muchacho chino pecaba de demasiada modestia, lo que había logrado era algo muy importante para la familia Li pero más para él.

Quizás tengas razón Meiling, pero no creo que sea adecuado compararme aún con el mago Clow, aún me falta mucho para alcanzar su nivel – repuso el líder del concilio, se sentía a veces presionado cuando lo comparaban con tan célebre hechicero.

No, Shaoran no seas modesto, tan solo tienes 19 años y eres el mago más fuerte del concilio… - indicó la muchacha, quería que su primo reconociera sus propios méritos.

Además llegar a donde estás fue gracias a un gran esfuerzo tuyo, dos años de tu vida tuviste que sacrificar para lograrlo, estuviste abocado solo a tu entrenamiento, sin interrupciones a las justas hablabas con tu familia, estoy segura que te costo mucho aislarte de esa forma de todos los que te estimamos… - volvió a indicar la joven china que veía con sorpresa como la cara del muchacho de ojos color miel se entristecía, había olvidado que también tuvo que renunciar a ella.

Así es, dos años han pasado ya desde que empecé con esto… - la tristeza era notable en la cara del descendiente del mago Clow, y su prima entendía la razón… pero ella tampoco podía ocultar la tristeza que le embargaba recordar que ahora podían regresar y ella quedaría rezagada del corazón de su primo pero trató en no pensar en eso.

Ahora como jefe del concilio tendrás que viajar a Japón ya que tienes que averiguar a toda costa sobre la profecía, pero en tu ausencia ¿quién quedara como jefe del concilio? – preguntó la prima de Shaoran tratando de cambiar el tema y evitar que ambos se pusieran melancólicos con recuerdos.

Mi madre, es ella quien me pidió que averiguara que tan cierto era lo que dice la profecía, y hasta que punto se puede evitar- respondió de manera tajante el jefe del concilio de oriente, sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta.

Y claro en Japón podrías averiguar más, pero también podrías...- dijo con melancolía Meiling mientras bajaba la vista resignada, era consciente que significa que él la volviera a ver.

Tienes razón en Japón encontraré algo, eso espero...- respondió Shaoran mientras trataba de voltear su rostro, sabía que era su deber casarse con Meiling, pero regresar a Japón en este momento era inevitable, en ese lugar había alguien que podría hacerle dudar de todo incluso de...

Piensas en ella verdad Shaoran, ya ha pasado 8 años y parece que solo fue ayer - dijo con tristeza la muchacha china mientras evitaba a toda costa que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro, era doloroso pero estaba segura que él no la había olvidado y ella no sería quien lo alejará de su felicidad.

No yo... ¿como crees eso Meiling? ¿de qué hablas? Tú sabes que mi viaje a Japón es solo por obligación como jefe del concilio - respondió moviendo los brazos, mientras se ruborizaba el muchacho de ojos color miel, una característica de su prima era siempre ser directa con las cosas.

No tienes por que excusarte conmigo Shaoran yo se muy bien que tú no me amas y si estamos comprometidos es solo por que eres líder del clan Li y tienes que casarte antes de que cumplas 20 años, no importa; nuestro compromiso es arreglado no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo si la encuentras a ella- le dijo mientras corría con dirección a la puerta con grandes lágrimas en los ojos, y aunque Shaoran hubiera querido retenerla le hubiera sido imposible.

"¿Por qué demonios la trataba así?" - en el fondo de su corazón quería mucho a su prima pero no en la forma en la que ella lo quería a él, sentía cólera consigo mismo, ella no se merecía esto, era una hermosa mujer de ojos café y de una contextura delgada y que inquietaba la mirada de cualquier joven que la viera, pero él no podía evitar pensar en la persona que la prometió que volvería y que al fin eso se daría...

--0--

La tarde en Tomoeda poco a poco comenzaba a caer para dar paso a la noche, a esa hora las calles de Tomoeda era más concurridas por parejas y curiosos que andaban sin motivo alguno, entre esas tantas personas estaba una hermosa joven que caminaba lentamente por la calles, se encontraba exhorta en sus pensamientos y más que en todo en lo que su vieja amiga le había dicho antes de irse de su casa.

"Llámale, no dejes que se te vuelva a ir" esa frase retumbaba en su cabeza pero muy a sus adentros quería hacerlo se lo negaba rotundamente estaba harta de llorar, harta de esperar a que él la buscara, harta de quererlo, por qué lo tenía que querer si ni siquiera se había preocupado por ella en 2 años, ella ya había tomado la decisión de no hacer nada por él.

Caminando lentamente llegó a la puerta de su casa, tenía que cambiar de cara y hacer el mayor esfuerzo para que nadie de su casa se diera cuenta de sus tristezas, era lo que menos quería que se preocuparan por sus tonterías, era un alivio saber que su prima había llamado avisando a su padre que estaba en su casa, Sakura no se hubiera perdonado preocupar a su padre por algo tan infantil. Después de tomar una bocanada de aire y de un suspiro abrió la puerta de su casa para darse con una sorpresa.

¡Ahhhhhh...! ¡¡Kero!! ¿¿qué haces acá??, si mi papá te ve, no sabré que explicarle- repuso la antigua card captor mientras abrazaba a la bestia del sello con la finalidad de esconderlo, a veces su viejo amigo la podía meter en grandes problemas.

No te preocupes Sakura, tu papá va a venir tarde y tu hermano le aviso que se iba a quedar hasta tarde en el hospital así que pensé que no estaría mal estirarse un poco, lo que me hace recordar que ¿¿DÓNDE ESTUVISTE HASTA ESTAS HORASSSSSSSSS??, me estabas preocupando- preguntó con cierto enfado la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados mientras movía sus bracitos histéricamente

Ay Kero, simplemente estuve en casa de Tomoyo conversando- respondió Sakura mientras en su rostro reflejaba de nuevo la tristeza que le había embargado hace poco, se sentía egoísta al pensar que solo ella sufría mientras que su tristeza preocupaba a la gente de su alrededor.

¿Qué pasa Sakura?, hace días que te he visto con esa cara, no entiendo que cosa te deprime tanto – volvió a preguntar Kerberos, a pesar que conocía la respuesta quería que su amiga se desahogara de una vez y pudiera expulsar esa tristeza pues no podían seguir las cosas así.

No es nada Kero son cosa tuyas, deseas un poco de flan creo que hay en la nevera… - respondió la muchacha de ojos verdes para evadir la conversación, estaba agradecida con su viejo amigo pero él no entendería sus sentimientos…

¡¡Siiiiiiiiiii!!, flan gracias Sakura eres la más buena – solo atinó a decir el guardián de las cartas Sakura, por el momento dejarían esa conversación para después de comer el flan.

Anda al cuarto Kero yo voy a la cocina y luego subo para alcanzarte el flan – expresó la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow a la vez que hacia un enorme esfuerzo de mostrarle una sonrisa al muñeco de felpa.

Esta bien Sakura, Flan, flan, flan,- respondió Kero mientras bailaba con dirección al dormitorio de su dueña con una alegría que desbordaba por todo su ser.

Sakura caminó hacia la cocina, sacó el flan y se dirigió a su dormitorio, mientras subía las escaleras seguía escuchando la voz de Tomoyo

"Llámale no dejes que se te vuelva a ir", la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda se detuvo en medio de las escaleras a su cabeza comenzó a rondar un pensamiento que la aturdía

"Y si lo intento, tal vez pudiera saber que es de él aunque no se lo merezca, no que te pasa Sakura, lo prometiste"- pensó mientras reanudaba su camino, al llegar a su cuarto abrió la puerta.

¿Y mi flan Sakurita? – preguntó el guardián con ansiedad al ver entrar a su amiga.

Acá esta Kero, ¿te lo prometí, no? Entonces por que dudaste, tontito - respondió dulcemente la dueña de Yue, el muñeco de felpa siempre encontraba la forma de hacerla sentir mejor, la bestia guardiana del sello siempre estuvo con ella en las buenas y en las malas, por lo que siempre estaría agradecida con él.

Sakura se tiró a su cama estaba realmente cansada, todo los acontecimientos de ese día fueron mucho para ella, como pudo ser tan tonta e intentar llamarlo, no; nunca más esa idea entraría en su cabeza, si Shaoran realmente la quería entonces el vendría a buscarla, por que ella no pensaba hacer nada, absolutamente nada y ya no iba a llorar o bueno por lo menos lo intentaría.

Oye Sakura he estado pensando todo el día en lo que te pasa, y estoy seguro que ese mocoso tiene algo ver y no quiero que me mientas- mintió Kerberos a la vez que dejaba atónita a su dueña con sus palabras. El guardián no tuvo que pensar mucho en eso era fácil saber eso aún más si vives bajo el mismo cuarto que ella.

¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Kero?, ¿Por qué tendría que pensar en él? – preguntó de manera instintiva la estudiante de arqueología al mismo tiempo que empezaba a ruborizarse sin poder controlarlo, las palabras de su viejo amigo le cayeron como un balde de agua fría.

A mi no engañas Sakura, me crees tan tonto, tú sabes que yo soy "KERBEROS LA BESTIA DEL GRAN SELLO" a mí no puedes engañar, además cuando duermes lo llamas "Shaoran no te vayas, Shaoran" y sé muy bien lo que pasó hace 8 años cuando sellaste a vacío, no entiendo que le viste al mocoso, si es un tonto y solo te hace sufrir- le increpó la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados dejando sorprendida a su vieja amiga, ella no podía creer las cosas que le había dicho, realmente llamaba a Shaoran en sus sueños, poco a poco su sorpresa se convirtió en cólera, era una tonta hasta Kero se había dado cuenta, solo volteó la mirada y vio al muñeco de felpa con firmeza.

Kero habrás escuchado mal, además tú y yo ya hemos hablado de esto y sabes que lo que haga Shaoran me tiene sin cuidado, ya te lo he dicho varias veces – trató con todas sus fuerzas de sonar firme y decidida no quería mostrar debilidad ante el tema.

No, tú no puedes mentirme Sakura, tú amas a ese mocoso pero no entiendo ¿por queeeeee? Si ni te escribe ni te llama, además el mocoso nunca me ha gustadoooooooooo y no me gustaraaaaaaa- reclamó Kerberos mientras una vena en su frente latía con rapidez, que odioso sujeto pensaba la falsa identidad de Kerberos, como le gustaba causar problemas a ese chiquillo y lo que menos entendía que fue lo que hizo para hacer que la bella Sakura lo amará de esa forma, a veces no entendía a los seres humanos eran muy complicados.

Sakura se acostó nuevamente en su cama, esa conversión no tenía sentido, ella amaba al descendiente de Clow pero no iba hacer nada al respecto, lo peor de todo era que realmente sabía que la bestia guardiana de las cartas Sakura tenía la razón pero que iba hacer, en ese momento sintió unas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

"No voy a llorar, lo prometí"- pensó la muchacha japonesa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Esta noche va a ser muy larga- se dijo para si la muchacha de ojos color verde mientras suspiraba.

Sakura mírame, no estarás llorando otra vez por ese tipo, ¡¡Sakuraaaaa!! – gritó Kerberos indignado por la actitud de la antigua card captor, como podía seguir llorando por ese sujeto.

Apaga la luz Kero deseo dormir – atinó a decir la muchacha, no quería pelear con su amigo por que era consciente que él tenía la razón.

Pero Sakura yo... - repuso Kero tratando de dejar en claro su punto, pero no recibió ninguna repuesta solo silencio por lo que optó respetar la decisión de su amiga fuera la que fuera.

Esta bien Sakura como tu digas- dijo dulcemente Kero mientras apaga la luz del dormitorio, ya no podía hacer más por ella, pensó que hablando abiertamente del tema podría ayudarle pero aparentemente se equivocó.

Sakura en la oscuridad de su habitación abrazaba con fuerza un osito de felpa de color negro mientras pensaba en su promesa de no llorar y que posiblemente el día siguiente sería mejor, y lentamente sus ojos se cerraron…

--0--

La ciudad de Tokio se veía como siempre, la gente en la calle producía un singular bullicio que no llegaba a ser escandaloso, en una de sus calles un joven alto conocido por sus alumnos como el profesor Tsukishiro, caminaba lentamente con dirección a su departamento, no tenía ninguna prisa, en ese lugar lo único que lo esperaba era la soledad, era raro en una persona como él, que era tan gentil y bueno con todos, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta por que vivía tan solo, ya que era muy popular entre las chicas cuando sus alumnos le preguntaban a que se debía ese tan exagerado apego femenino hacia él, siempre respondía con una simple respuesta.

No lo sé muchachos, son cosas de jóvenes que no entenderé– respondía a la vez que sacaba una bolsa enorme de galletas y lo compartía con el alumnado que lo acompañaba en el almuerzo, los jóvenes miraban con un gran gota en la cabeza, aunque ya no era ninguna sorpresa el buen apetito de su maestro, lo que si era una gran interrogante era como no engordara nada con todo lo que comía, se podría alimentar a tres personas con todo lo que llevaba para su almuerzo, si que era único el profesor Yukito Tsukishiro.

La falsa identidad de Yue se acercaba a un edificio muy alto mientras recordaba las cosas que le habían sucedido en la preparatoria, sin mucha demora ingresó a su departamento, el cual se encontraba en el 4º piso, subir las escaleras se había convertido en su ejercicio diario y a pesar de haber ascensor seguía optando por subir las escaleras, al estar frente la puerta de su departamento solo atinó a abrir la puerta.

Se acercó a la ventana en donde se podía ver en toda su plenitud a la noche, en ese momento no podía evitar que la tristeza abordarán su ser… quizás las estrellas podrían acompañarlo en esa noche, rápidamente se dio cuenta que solo le producían más preocupación, le traía a su mente la imagen de la persona que tenía que proteger y que este instante probablemente podría estar en peligro, las estrellas brillaban con mayor luz que otras noches como queriendo despedirse, la luna blanca como si fuera un botón de plata tenía un brillo muy peculiar, no sabía como explicar lo que sentía, sabia que algo malo iba a suceder pero no sabía ni como ni cuando, era como la sensación de estar en paz pero a la vez perturbado.

Tengo que regresar antes de que empiece, no puedo quedarme acá tengo que estar a su lado y protegerla, aunque sea con mi vida eso es lo de menos, tengo que volver – se dijo con firmeza, ya había tomado una decisión al respecto, no podía dejar que siguiera pasando el tiempo, cada minuto que pasará era valioso y ya no podía darse el lujo de dudar.

Miró el teléfono y se dirigió hacia él tenia que hablar con el director de la preparatoria de Tokio para su pronto traslado a la preparatoria Seijyu en Tomoeda, sin más demora levantó el teléfono y marcó un número. Pronto el teléfono empezó a timbrar una voz del otro lado de la línea.

Alo buenas noches – repuso la voz al otro lado de la línea

Si buenas noches, desearía conversar con el Señor Misaki si no es mucha molestia – contestó con intranquilidad el antiguo juez de las cartas Clow, era consciente que lo que iba a pedir no era fácil y que era posible que perdiera el trabajo, pero eso en ese instante era lo de menos había cosas más importantes en riesgo.

Si soy yo, ¿quién habla? – preguntó la voz que se encontraba desconcertado, la voz del profesor le parecía conocida pero no lo ubicaba.

Soy el profesor Tsukishiro, disculpe la hora pero tenía que hacerle un pedido urgente, necesito que me traslade a la preparatoria Seijyu en Tomoeda por favor, es algo que necesito hacer, si hubiera otra opción créame que no lo molestaría con cosas como ésta – respondió Yukito con firmeza en sus palabras, fuera como fuera tenía que estar allá, era de urgencia su presencia allá hubiera deseado que su otro yo hubiera recuperado esos recuerdos mucho antes.

Bueno profesor Tsukishiro su pedido me sorprende, ¿acaso le disgusta nuestra preparatoria acá en Tokio? – preguntó nuevamente el director de la preparatoria de Tokio intrigado por la repentina solicitud del maestro, él tenía buenas referencias de la falsa identidad de Yue.

No señor, si no que simplemente tengo que hacer muchas cosas allá y no podría regresar tal vez en años – atinó a mentir el amigo de Touya con un poco de vergüenza.

Bueno si eso es lo que desea, voy a arreglar sus papeles profesor Tsukishiro, es una pena perder un profesor como usted… - el director reconocía los méritos de Yukito y hasta le caía bien era una pena que se fuera

Disculpe otra molestia más, pero necesito viajar ahora mismo ojala no le disguste – repuso inmediatamente el profesor algo apenado

Oh no profesor Tsukishiro usted nunca nos ha pedido nada mientras estuvo a nuestro servicio, no hay ningún inconveniente – respondió la voz

Muchas gracias señor Misaki

No hay ningún problema y ojala logre resolver ese problema que lo tiene tan preocupado, hasta luego.

Hasta luego – fue lo último que dijo el maestro que colgó el auricular del teléfono, y se encaminó hacia un ropero, sacó una maleta y comenzó a llenarla con ropa, una vez concluido se dirigió a la puerta, volteó la mirada hacia su departamento, esbozo una sonrisa y siguió adelante, y pensó que el momento de regresar había llegado.

La noche en Tokio era como la de un día cualquiera con tiendas abiertas, grandes avisos luminosos y la falsa identidad de Yue caminaba a grandes pasos, tenía que apresurarse en llegar a la estación con un poco de suerte podría agarrar el último tren hacia Tomoeda.

Al parecer la suerte estaba con él llego a tiempo, sin demora compró un boleto y subió al tren, el viaje sería largo pero era momento de regresar su corazón le decía que su destino estaba en ese lugar…

El trayecto a Tomoeda le pareció muy corto sería su nerviosismo u otra cosa, bueno ya pensaría en esos después, y con esos pensamientos el profesor de preparatoria llegó a su destino, como supuso era muy de noche y como había llegado de improviso nadie lo esperaba, así que optó caminar un poco.

Yukito caminaba velozmente en un sendero que tenía a ambos lados unos hermosos árboles de cerezo todo parecía tan tranquilo que hubiera jurado que nada malo iba a pasar pero no era así.

"Pero que es esto..." - pensó Yukito al sentir una presencia y volteaba la mirada pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y un gran dolor en su pecho le hizo desplomarse mientras las hojas de los árboles de cerezo caían.

--0--

En el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio un muchacho recién llegado del extranjero observaba todo con mucha alegría y melancolía. Hace muchos años había estado en este aeropuerto, aún recordaba esos tiempos como si hubiera sido ayer, fue aquí cuando le entregó el osito de felpa que había hecho para ella…

En el aeropuerto internación se encontraba un niño chino con su mayordomo en espera de que su avión llegará para regresar al lugar que lo vio nacer.

Bueno joven Shaoran, yo me encargaré de lo demás – repuso el anciano que miraba con nostalgia la cara triste de su amo, probablemente su joven amo no se había despedido de esa persona especial.

Si – atinó a decir el descendiente de Clow sin muchas ganas, la verdad es que cierta parte de él no quería regresar a Hong Kong.

"Se habrá enfadado por que no lo dije nada, ¿qué clase de respuesta me iba a dar?, espero que no sea una desagradable" – pensó el niño chino con nostalgia, sentía un gran dolor dejarla sin decirle ni siquiera adiós, pero no quería forzarla a responder a sus sentimientos…

Una niña de once años corría con todas sus fuerzas por el aeropuerto pero pronto diviso a un niño que se disponía partir en dirección a su avión

¡¡Shaoran!! – gritó desesperadamente la niña agitada para llamar la atención del niño que estaba delante de ella, la niña se detuvo y tomó un poco de aire mientras él volteaba a ver quien lo llamaba no podía creerlo, hacia unos escasos segundos había estado pensando en ella y ahora estaba en frente de él.

¿Como lo supiste?- atinó a preguntar el niño que se veía confundido, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo se había enterado, nadie del colegio tenía conocimiento de su partida.

Bueno... yo solo...- balbuceó Sakura que se encontraba sonrojada no sabia como demostrar lo que había descubierto, era una situación tan nueva para ella que no sabía como reaccionar.

Ambos niños se quedaron en completo silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer o que decir, ninguno de los dos sentía el valor de tomar la iniciativa, un anciano de aspecto muy noble al percatarse de dicha situación, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, desde esa vez que esa niña visitó a su joven amo pudo darse cuenta de los sentimientos que unían a ambos, así que decidió darle un empujoncito al niño, lentamente se acercó a Shaoran y le alcanzaba un pequeño oso negro.

Disculpe joven Shaoran, aquí tiene – indicó Wei que le sonrió al aludido y asintió con la cabeza a Sakura, en ese instante el mayordomo de la familia Li agradecía el haber traído ese osito es como si el destino hubiera obrado sobre él para que llevara el osito que había dejado su joven amo.

El descendiente de Clow bajó la mirada, se sentía confundido no sabia que hacer solo tenia el osito en sus manos y guardaba silencio, no estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer.

Me vas a regalar ese osito de felpa- intempestivamente la dueña de las cartas Sakura tomó la iniciativa al ver la duda del niño, estaba sonrojada, el muchacho chino levantó la vista, ¿había escuchado bien?, pronto sintió que sus mejillas le ardían y vio como ella se acercaba así que sin más temor hizo lo mismo se acercó a ella y cuando estaban cerca él estiró sus brazos y ella también y así le entregó el osito que tanto había estado guardando para ella.

La situación que se había formado hizo que ambos niños estuvieran muy sonrojados, pronto la muchacha cogió el osito y lo acercó a su pecho al mismo tiempo que el niño chino se alejaba de ella y bajaba las escaleras para tomar el avión que lo regresaría a Hong Kong. Pronto la niña se encontró sola en la sala de espera sosteniendo cerca de su pecho el osito negro

Nos volveremos a ver ¿Verdad? - se preguntó Sakura mientras comenzó a ver como el avión poco a poco se alejaba y el niño chino quien ella quería viajaba en él...

Era un lindo recuerdo que tenía de su infancia y pensar que después de ocho años por fin estaba de vuelta en Japón, acá estaba ella, cuanto la he extrañado pero ¿aun me extrañara? ¿Será la misma chica dulce que conocí? ¿Cómo se vera ahora que han pasado 8 años? ¿Me perdonará por esto dos años? ¿Entenderá que todo lo hice para estar con ella?- comenzaron a venirle miles de dudas sobre lo que le esperaba ahora en adelante. Agitó la cabeza no podía pensar en esas cosas, ahora debía centrarse en regresar, no podía olvidarse que tenía un misión importante que hacer ahí también pero la idea de verla de nuevo lo estremecía.

El descendiente de Clow estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado por tres muchachas japonesas que lo miraban detenidamente sin ningún recato, una de ellas tal vez la más aventada se acercó y le dijo al oído.

Hola amigo, te gustaría que sea tu guía y te muestre la ciudad, te juro que no arrepentirá – repuso la muchacha japonesa con un tono de seducción que dejo pasmado al extranjero.

No yo... este vine por... negocios... y solo... estaré unos días- balbuceó el jefe del concilio de oriente mientras se ruborizaba sin poder controlarlo, no conocía esa faceta de las chicas de Japón.

No te pongas tan nervioso, no te voy a comer… - respondió la chica, no podía creerlo, siendo tan simpático y tan inocente, tímido a la vez, chicos así ya no existían en esa época, esa actitud lo hacía más interesante aún…

Si claro, no yo... – volvió a balbucear el muchacho de ojos color miel, en verdad esa chica estaba que lo ponía en apuros y no podía evitar ponerse rojo como un tomate.

Piénsalo, este es mi número… - le dijo la muchacha al ver que el muchacho no atinaba a hacer nada, fue así que sacó un papelito y se lo entregó, no cabía duda que ese chico le interesaba

¡¡Llámame!!- le recalcó la muchacha mientras el joven chino recibía el papel con nerviosismo y sin poder negarse.

¡¡Adiós!!- terminó diciendo la muchacha mientras se empinaba y lo besaba en la mejilla, muy a sus adentros sabía que la posibilidad que él se comunicará con ella eran muy remotas, pero no perdía nada haciendo el intento.

A... adiós- dijo titubeando Shaoran que no cabía en vergüenza, nunca imagino que alguien fuera tan directo incluso más que su entrañable prima, y así pudo ver como la chica se alejaba y se reunía con sus amigas y comenzaba a cuchichear y mientras el grupo se alejaba la misma chica que se le acercó de vez en cuando volteaba a mirarlo, lo que hacía que se sonrojara.

El joven chino se quedó parado por unos minutos aun sorprendido por lo que le había ocurrido, no esperaba este tipo de recepción en su primer día en Japón, pasada la bochornosa escena el jefe del concilio de hechiceros de oriente comenzó a hacer memoria de las cosas que tenía que hacer para comenzar a organizar su tiempo, y lo primero que decidió fue ir a Tomoeda y así comenzó a caminar con dirección a la salida del aeropuerto.

Ya en las calles de Tokio tomó un taxi que lo llevará a la estación de tren para tomar uno que lo llevara a Tomoeda, era obvia su decisión, allí se encontraba pero además en ese lugar encontraría mayor información sobre su misión que en Tokio.

"Es raro que fuera Tomoeda y no Tokio la destinada a ser el principio del fin, si la profecía era real, son cosas que nadie puede prever"- pensó el descendiente de Clow mientras abordaba un taxi que lo iba a llevar a la estación…

El trayecto en el tren fue tan largo como él no recordaba que fuera así, probablemente su impaciencia por llegar alargaron el viaje más de lo normal no obstante llegó a su destino sin mucho contratiempo.

El joven chino no estaba deseoso de caminar, quería llegar lo más rápido posible al departamento que había ocupado cuando fue por primera vez a Tomoeda, a pedido de él no habían vendido esa propiedad y a pesar que tuvo que contradecir a su madre defendió ese lugar como si fuera oro, así que al final la madre de Shaoran accedió al pedido de su hijo.

Nuevamente el muchacho tomó un taxi para que lo llevara a su destino, sin mucha demora el taxi ya se estaba estacionando en una antigua casa en Tomoeda donde el vivió cuando era niño, Shaoran bajo del taxi y se dirigió a la casa que seria su hogar mientras estuviera en Japón, lentamente abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su antigua habitación todo estaba como lo había dejado años atrás.

Sin darse cuenta el viaje lo había agotado más de lo necesario y aunque tenía unas ganas enormes de ir a buscarla prefirió descansar un poco mientras desempacaba su ropa, poco a poco comenzó a colocar cada prenda en su respectivo cajón hasta que llegó a una bufanda verde, no era una bufanda cualquiera, era una muy especial para él, siempre la cargaba consigo, la observó mucho tiempo, era la misma bufanda que antigua card captor le había regalado cuando era una niña como agradecimiento por haberla consolado del rechazo de Yukito, se sentó a observarla por un rato, tomarse un descanso no le haría mal.

Siempre que quería pensar en ella observaba la bufanda que le traía tantos recuerdos juntos, se levantó de la silla donde estaba y se desplomó en su cama como quería dormir no quería reconocerlo pero estaba muy cansado muchas cosas le habían sucedido y los viajes lo habían agotado, poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse en ese momento una gran cantidad de imágenes abordaron su mente…

¡¡No!!- gritó el muchacho de ojos color miel asustado al ver todas esas escenas que fulminaron su mente mientras en las calle de Tomoeda se cernía la noche…

--0--

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Ahora nos encontramos en el tercer capítulo y la cosa está que se pone más interesante espero que este capítulo haya sido del agrado de todos, cada vez se revelan cosas de los personajes como el hecho de que Meiling y Shaoran sigan comprometidos, cosa rara pues en la serie pareciera que queda claro este asunto, pero hay un tema en particular que explica esta situación, Shaoran es líder del clan Li por ser el único varón de la familia y es por eso que necesita casarse, razón por la cual esta comprometido nuevamente con su prima, y los misterios comienzan a verse al fin nos hablan algo de la famosa profecía, pero tan siniestra será… y Kero ya se aburrió de ver llorar a su vieja amiga y le increpa que siga sufriendo por el joven chino, pero que le vamos a ser Sakura esta templadísima de él y diga lo que diga lo sigue amando. Hay cosas que también hay que resaltar en este capítulo es que se han recordado escenas de la serie como por ejemplo lo que recordó Shaoran en el aeropuerto corresponde al último capítulo de la serie, y la otra escena que recuerda en la mini sala le corresponde a un fragmento de la primera película en donde Sakura viaja a Hong Kong y se enfrenta a una hechicera, acá yo le coloque hechicera de las aguas por que ella manejaba el agua, aclarando siempre. Entrando a lo siniestro ¿Qué le paso a Yukito? ¿Está muerto? ¿Quién lo atacó? Y más que todo ¿Por qué?, y divertida situación la que vivió Shaoran en el aeropuerto vaya que tiene su jale el chico pero ¿Qué fue lo que vio entre sueños? ¿Sera una premonición?, vayan esta vez si hay varias dudas que de seguro por lo menos algunas serán contestadas en el siguiente capítulo.

Como ya saben críticas, ideas, bombas, virus o cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **El hermano de Sakura recibirá un paciente inesperado en el hospital que dejará que hablar, Shaoran revelará lo que vio y verá como la felicidad se le escapa de las manos sin poder hacer nada, y unos viejos amigos tomarán una importante decisión que podría cambiar su destino, y al fin hace aparición los malos de la historia jiji… son las cosas que veremos en el siguiente capítulo, así que los invito a acompáñame al cuarto capítulo de esta historia _El Comienzo del Fin._


	4. El comienzo del fin

CAP IV: EL COMIENZO DEL FIN

En la ciudad Tokio la lluvia había tomado mayor ferocidad a pesar de que el pronóstico climatológico no había predicho ni siquiera una pequeña llovizna, pero en ese momento la lluvia había quedado en segundo plano por lo menos para un par de jóvenes que se habían encontrado en uno de los lugares menos frecuente a encontrar personas.

Algo fuera de lo normal había sucedido en la biblioteca central de Tokio, un pequeño grito había llamado la atención de los tantos usuarios que estaban concentrados en sus respectivas lecturas.

¿¿Yamazaki?? – preguntó con fuerza una hermosa joven de anteojos, que llamó la atención de muchas personas que voltearon la cabeza en dirección a donde se había escuchado un ruido muy fuerte.

Pisssssssssss... por favor señorita haga silencio, esto es una biblioteca no un mercado - respondieron al unísono todas las personas que miraban a la joven pareja de amigos, no entendían para que iban a la biblioteca sino pensaba leer o estudiar, venían sólo a incomodar a los que realmente necesitaban silencio.

Mil disculpas no era mi intención…- atinó a decir la muchacha japonesa mientras una gran gota aparecía en su nuca, que vergüenza sentía era la primera vez que pasaba por algo semejante, sin embargo no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban había encontrado a un viejo amigo de la infancia, o solo sería una coincidencia…

Definitivamente no podrían conversar en ese lugar y salir fuera de la biblioteca con esa lluvia era una mala idea, además el muchacho que estaba en su delante se había quedado pasmado y no reaccionaba, así que comenzó a buscar un lugar en donde hubiera menos gente y logró encontrar un sitio cerca a los lavados así que sin demora cogió de la mano al muchacho y lo jaló al lugar que había divisado y el muchacho sin poner resistencia se dejo llevar como un niño.

El muchacho se dejo llevar sin ningún reproche, la verdad es que estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía que hacer o que decir, en su mente tenía cierta esperanza, pero esta vez si que no se esperaba algo así, la muchacha de anteojos lo había llamado por su apellido entonces no cabía duda de que ella era su amiga de niñez.

"Vaya por fin mejora mi suerte" – pensó Yamazaki que aún no podía caber en su mente semejante encuentro, en su vida se hubiera imaginado que encontraría a Yaganisawa, su amiga de infancia; y menos ahí; de todos los lugares del mundo el más paradójico para encontrar a su amiga era una biblioteca, claro que para ella este sería como un segundo hogar pero para él ni que pensarlo, en realidad si que era caprichoso el destino.

Yamazaki tu acá, pero como... yo no sabía sino... – repuso la muchacha que no entendía cómo las cosas sucedieron, fue tan repentino, ella vino a estudiar a Tokio y de vez en cuando escribía a sus amigas que se quedaban en Tomoeda, luego de la partida de Rika se comunicaba con Chiharu pero súbitamente desapareció su amiga del mapa y de ahí no supo más de ella y por ende de Yamazaki.

Yaganisawa no te parece que el mundo es realmente chico, sabías que en la antigua Grecia cuando dos personas que no se habían visto en años se encontraban... – atinó a responder el muchacho, si algo que no iba a dejar de hacer desde ahora era contar sus historias.

Yamazaki hay cosas que no cambian, ¿verdad?- preguntó la muchacha de anteojos mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar a su amigo de infancia, que bien le hacía saber que su amigo seguía siendo el mismo carismático de siempre.

Así parece, espero no haberte decepcionado – repuso el muchacho con una sonrisa no podía evitar estar feliz, encontrarla era una bendición para todas las cosas malas que le habían pasado.

No para nada, me alegro que no hayas cambiado – contestó la muchacha mientras soltaba a su amigo y unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos.

Vamos Yaganisawa, no vas a llorar ¿verdad?, me harías sentir mal – indicó Yamazaki mientras le sonreía a su amiga, él sabía que esas lágrimas eran de felicidad pero igual no quería que opacaran el rostro de su amiga.

No seas tonto Yamazaki, estoy muy feliz, me alegro mucho que sigas contando tus historias si no nunca te hubiera reconocido – expresó Naoko mientras se sacaba los anteojos y se secaba los ojos con un pañuelo que segundos antes había extraído de su cartera.

La verdad hace tiempo que no lo hacía pero si no hubiera visto tu manía de comerte los libros nunca me habría arriesgado a acercarme y más aun contarte una historia, muy adentro mío tenía la esperanza que fueras tú y me alegro de haberme arriesgado a recibir una cachetada – dijo el muchacho mientras se sonrojaba un poco, otra de las razones que ya no contaba sus historias es que pocos le creían y a veces lo tomaban a mal…

¿Y de los demás no sabes nada…? – preguntó repentinamente la muchacha que ya se había colocado sus anteojos y miraba cuidadosamente a su amigo, el no había cambiado mucho seguía teniendo la misma contextura que de niño, su cabello seguía tal igual que antes y mantenía el dejo de tener sus ojos cerrados.

Bueno en realidad perdí contacto con ellos así que no sabría decirte, pero ¿donde estuviste todos estos años? – respondió el muchacho que regresaba a la realidad, la evocación de malos recuerdos no iba a empañar ese momento tan feliz para él.

Bueno como sabías yo estaba en Tokio, siguiendo mis estudios fue una suerte conseguir esa beca y ¿tú que me puedes contar? - preguntó la muchacha de anteojos mientras miraba como la cara de su amigo se demacraba, era triste recordar lo que tuvo que vivir.

Realmente tuve mucho problemas empezando con lo de Chiharu… - se quedó en silencio el muchacho, como le dolía recordar ese día en la cual ellos se distanciaron y no volvieron a saber el uno del otro.

Pero ¿por que dices eso? ¿Chiharu y tú han tenido algún problema? – preguntó incrédula la muchacha, sus dos amigos hacían la pareja ideal no podía imaginarse no verlos juntos, es más en sus cartas Chiharu nunca mencionó que tuviera algún problema con Yamazaki, ¿acaso no le contaba todo?

Se podría decir que esa fue mi primera desgracia, ni siquiera nos despedimos, antes de irse peleamos y hasta ahora no hemos intentando comunicarnos, bueno si es que se acordara de mi – repuso con nostalgia el muchacho, el recuerdo de aquel día aún martillaba su corazón, pero debía alejar esa tristeza no quería malograr ese día.

Lo siento no sabía nada al respecto, pero ¿te han pasado más cosas?, no es necesario que me las cuentes si no lo deseas… - indicó con un poco de incomodidad Naoko al ver la tristeza en la cara de su amigo, lo que menos era traerle malos recuerdos a ese momento, pero también era cierto que quería saber que le había pasado y quizás ayudarlo en cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance.

No te preocupes, recordarlo o no, no cambiara las cosas, realmente he tenido mala suerte en estos últimos años, después de perder comunicación con Chiharu al poco tiempo mis padres cayeron enfermos con una extraña enfermedad, conseguimos una ayuda en un hospital de Okinawa así que tuvimos que mudarnos para allá, a pesar de los intentos de los médicos mis padres murieron sin remedio, sin ellos sentí un gran vacío y solo trate de llenarlo con mi preparación para lograr una beca en alguna universidad y pues logré una acá en Tokio y hace poco tiempo me mudé aquí para realizar mis estudios en Derecho… - respondió el estudiante de Derecho que por un momento bajo la mirada, contar esas cosas no eran de su agrado pues no le gustaba que la gente le tuviera lástima.

Lamento tanto las cosas que te han pasado, si hubiera en algo que te pudiera ayudar házmelo saber por favor… - dijo la muchacha con tal de recobrar el ánimo de su amigo pero fue su sorpresa al ver la cara alegre de su amigo a la vez que le sonreía.

Gracias, no olvidaré tu gesto amiga, pero dejemos de hablar cosas tristes, mejor hablemos de ti ¿Cómo vas con los estudios? ¿algún novio por ahí? – respondió el muchacho con un poco de malicia ya era momento de olvidar ese negro pasado y proyectarse a un nuevo futuro, el hecho de haberse encontrado con su amiga era suficiente para él.

¿Qué cosas dices? ¿novio…?... después de terminar mis estudios en la preparatoria de Tokio decidí seguir la carrera de Literatura y bueno acá me tienes, vine a la biblioteca en busca de alguna información para un proyecto que estoy haciendo aprovechando las vacaciones – atinó a decir Naoko quién no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco con las preguntas de su amigo, ella se había dedicado a sus estudios que ni siquiera por su mente había pasado ese tipo de cosas.

¿Y como así te animaste a entrar? No creo que estés haciendo algún trabajo o algo por el estilo… - continuó diciendo la muchacha que se encontraba intrigada por el hecho de encontrarlo a su amigo en una biblioteca y más siendo vacaciones.

No yo este... me quería proteger de la lluvia y como estaba abierta la biblioteca… - respondió el estudiante de derecho avergonzado mientras una gran gota parecía en su cabeza, que diferente eran los motivos que los habían unido ese día, y el motivo por el cual él terminó ahí era irrisorio.

Es una suerte que haya llovido ¿no lo crees? – indicó la estudiante de literatura mientras le sonreía a su amigo, él no había cambiado en absoluto seguía con sus ocurrencias. El muchacho solo atinó a mostrarle una amplia sonrisa en respuesta a la pregunta de su amiga y ambos nuevamente se abrazaron con entusiasmo mientras la noche caía en Tokio y poco a poco la lluvia disminuía de intensidad…

Después de una hora, la lluvia había cesado y la noche en Tokio recién empezaba, pero era diferente a las demás por lo menos para dos personas que no paraban de agradecer su suerte, estaban felices de haberse encontrado, apenas se percataron que la lluvia había cesado abandonaron su provisional refugio y se embarcaron a caminar por las calles.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban alegremente, la muchacha era muy atractiva y usaba unos anteojos que le daban una personalidad muy intelectual, a diferencia del joven que la acompañaba, era un muchacho muy risueño, parecía que ambos no se habían visto en años, mejor dicho en décadas, pues los dos desbordaban alegría.

Conversaban tan amenamente al parecer tenían algo en mente, y más la euforia de la muchacha cuando el estudiante de derecho le comentó sobre una idea que se le había pasado por la mente mientras conversaban.

La conversación hubiera durado horas y no terminarían de contar ideas, experiencias hasta que un momento dado llegaron frente a una casa y fue allí que la muchacha de anteojos se detuvo y miró a su amigo.

Bueno hemos llegado a mi casa, entonces nos vemos después, no te olvides de lo que hemos hablado, es una excelente idea la tuya – dijo la estudiante de literatura mientras hacía un ademan con la mano para despedirse de su amigo.

No me voy olvidar para nada, recuerda que fue mi idea, cuídate mucho nos vemos después- respondió con un sonrisa el muchacho mientras se despedía de su amiga. Ella abrió la puerta de su casa y así desapareció de la vista del estudiante de derecho.

El muchacho sin mucha demora comenzó a caminar con dirección a su hogar, en el trayecto varias ideas entraban en su cabeza, si que su suerte estaba cambiando y eso le alegraba de sobre manera al fin algo por que alegrarse, a veces pensaba que el destino le gustaba jugar con él, primero desgracias y luego reencuentros, recordó su niñez y especialmente a su pequeña Chiharu, nunca logró encontrar a alguien como ella, y a pesar de lo terrible que fue su separación él seguía pensando en ella, le era inevitable.

"Tenemos que encontrar a los demás y volver al lugar donde nos conocimos, en donde vivimos nuestra niñez, donde había tantos recuerdos alegres" - pensó el muchacho mientras meditaba sobre el asunto, era muy difícil lograr lo que se había propuesto a pesar que Naoko iba a renunciar al proyecto que estaba haciendo y él iba a aprovechar sus vacaciones probablemente necesitarían más suerte que otra cosa, recordó a su viejo amigo Li, él de seguro estaría en Hong Kong, con un poco de suerte tal vez podría conseguir su teléfono, más difícil estaba encontrar a Rika que estaba en el extranjero, lo que si era todo un reto era encontrar el paradero de Chiharu, ya que de ella no se sabía nada, pero no sería excusa eso, la encontraría como fuera.

Yamazaki sabía que las personas más fáciles de encontrar en ese momento eran Sakura y Tomoyo, o por lo menos se asumía ya que según tenía entendido y sobre lo que le dijo Naoko ellas eran las únicas que no habían salido de Tomoeda, así que habían decidido entre los dos ir a visitar a sus amigas de infancia, lo más pronto que se pudiera.

"Será un gran encuentro" – pensó el estudiante de derecho mientras caminaba y silbaba de alegría pensando en como sería cuando se encontraran todos juntos…

--0--

No podía dar crédito a lo que había visto, eran tantas imágenes tan desastrosas… ¿Quién se atrevía a jugar con sus sentimientos? ¿Quién sería capaz de entrar en su mente sin darse cuente?, eran unas de las tantas preguntas que se hacia el muchacho que estaba empapado de sudor.

Las imágenes que había visto eran escenas de dolor, de destrucción en su máxima expresión, y no quería creer en ellas, no ahora justo cuando él había regresado por Sakura.

Las imágenes regresaban continuamente a su mente como si alguien quisiera que no se olvidará y que no tomara a la ligera lo que había visto, ¿Cómo ignorar lo que había visto?, solo de recordarlo se escandalizaba…

Se vio a si mismo y a la antigua card captor, corrían ambos en dirección al otro para encontrarse con un fuerte abrazo pero justo en el momento que iban a besarse eran envueltos por un gran vacío, el cual crecía rápidamente antes los ojos incrédulos de ambos que trataban de explicarse que pasaba, él intentaba protegerla y se puso delante de ella, trató de sacar su espada pero su magia no le respondía y al voltear a mirarla, la vio ella, estaba muy lejos… estaba petrificada en el suelo sangrando por una gran herida en el pecho, sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella no obstante la distancia no disminuía se agrandaba cada vez más, en eso instante volteó su mirada hacia el vacío y su sorpresa fue mayor…

Dentro del vacío pudo ver una gran explosión que cegó su vista, poco a poco las llamas comenzaron a consumirlo todo, las llamas destruían todo lo que se ponían en su frente, los edificios de Tokio, la torre Eiffel, la estatua de la Libertad, las pirámides egipcias, las ruinas griegas, era una destrucción masiva, todo el planeta estaba sumido en un color rojo fuego, ¿que eran esas imágenes? No comprendía nada de lo que sucedía y mucho menos por que podía verlas y que tenía que ver la muchacha de ojos verdes en todo eso...

Tomó un poco de aire y trato de mantener la calma, las cosas que veía ¿sería una premonición?, desde que tenía uso de razón él no tenía ese tipo de habilidades pero había la posibilidad de haber adquirido ese don después de haber estudiado lo que dejó el mago Clow, el célebre mago había adquirido ese don en uno de sus tantos viajes.

Asumiendo que era una predicción entonces lo que vio serían las consecuencias de la profecía, sin embargo que tenía que ver la dueña de las cartas Sakura en todo eso… sin embargo ella iba a morir según la predicción, cual era la conexión de ella con la temible profecía.

Bueno en este momento no le importaba eso, no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara, iba a protegerla con su propia vida si fuera necesario, ella era la razón de su vida, al final de cuentas sin ella no tenia importancia que se salvara o no el planeta, lo que le pasara al resto en ese momento no le importaba solo ella, era consciente que era egoísta pero no podía evitarlo habían pasado 8 años y la seguía amando con todas sus fuerzas, no vino por profecías sino por ella, por "Sakura".

La voy a buscar ahora mismo, no voy a dejar que esto se haga realidad, le voy a decir toda la verdad – se dijo el muchacho chino mientras se levantaba de la cama estaba decidido a hacerlo, no podía darse el lujo de pensar tanto, fuera lo que fuera la vida de ella podría estar en peligro y la manera de protegerla era estando a su lado pero en ese instante una voz retumbó en su cabeza.

¡¡Detente!!, lo que pretendes hacer es un gran error, ella no debe saber nada de tus sueños, por que si lo haces iniciaras todo lo que has visto – exclamó la voz mientras la fotografía de él y Sakura cuando eran niños se hacia mil pedazos como pronóstico de un terrible desastre si se encontraban.

¿¿Qué??, ¿¿Por qué?? No entiendo nada de lo que me dices - preguntó el jefe del concilio de magos de oriente mientras trataba de buscar el lugar de donde procedía la voz que hablaba con él. En ese instante sintió de cierta manera una presencia que ya había sentido antes pero no lo ubicaba.

Vamos descendiente de Clow, tú no eres una persona que se puede subestimar, analiza bien lo que has visto en sueños y encontraras las respuestas a tus dudas y sabrás lo que tienes que hacer - respondió la voz con cierta nostalgia, parecía que no se sentía contento dando el mensaje.

¡¡quién eres?, ¿por qué me haces esto?! - preguntó rápidamente el muchacho de ojos color miel al encontrar de donde procedía la voz y poder visualizar una especie de sombra que estaba en una esquina de la habitación y que trataba de todas formas pasar desapercibida.

Esto jamás pasará, es una fantasía que tratas de hacerme creer, no sé con que intención así que mejor dime de que se trata todo esto - repuso indignado Shaoran, necesitaba convencerse de que todo eso era una mentira y que solo querían alejarla de ella.

No te engañes de esa forma tan infantil descendiente de Clow, tú sabes que todo esto es verdad y que no es cuestión mía, hablar más del tema no nos llevará a nada más, de aquí en adelante tú serás el dueño de tus acciones así que prepárate a aceptar las consecuencias de las mismas - indicó la sombra que desapareció tan repentinamente como apareció.

El descendiente de Clow se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que pensar ni que hacer, las cosas se habían puesto de una manera insospechada y no sabía que actitud tomar, decidió pensar detenidamente lo que había visto y lo que esa sombra le había indicado.

"Lo único que puedo deducir es que si la veo su vida correrá peligro… probablemente daría inicio a la profecía" – meditó con nostalgia el muchacho, tomar esa decisión le sería tan difícil, eso era lo que la sombra quería decirle que si la veía daría inicio a la profecía. ¿eso era la conexión que había?

"No, ahora no, justo cuando regreso por ella tiene que pasar esto" - pensó con ira el muchacho, no podía aceptar esa realidad, justo en el momento en que se suponía que al fin iba a ser feliz con ella ahora esto venía a cambiarlo todo.

Las cosas se habían tornado tan adversas para el jefe del concilio que comenzó a creer que su destino no era estar con ella, por más que se esforzaba por estar con ella las cosas le salían al revés, aún podía recordar la conversación que tuvo con su madre hace 2 años, conversación que había escrito su destino…

Bueno Shaoran, a pesar que el concilio no cree que al ser tan joven puedas con el cargo, yo estoy segura que tú podrás con eso, es momento que el líder del clan Li tome el cargo que le corresponde dentro del concilio, así que logré persuadirlos y van a aceptar que tomes la prueba – indicó la matriarca de la familia Li mirando a su hijo con un poco de indiferencia, muy a sus adentros quería darle ánimos pero no quería que se confiara.

Madre, le agradezco la confianza, tenía pensado hacer un viaje a Japón antes luego de eso pondré toda mi atención en mi preparación para asumir el puesto que usted me encarga – repuso con algo de miedo el muchacho de ojos color miel, la relación con su madre era algo fría y de respeto, él era consciente que el momento de ocupar ese lugar había llegado, el actual jefe del concilio era su madre que lo había ocupado tras la muerte de su padre y ahora el tendría que reclamar dicha posición como una vez su padre lo hizo, pero en su mente no cabía esas ideas, él sólo quería verla a ella, la chica que esperaba que regresará y cumpliera su promesa.

Shaoran hay cosas más importantes que tontos viajes, tu preparación demandará de un esfuerzo mayor algo que te tomará dos años de enclaustramiento en el aprendizaje de todo lo que nuestro ancestro Clow Reed dejó en vida, esto es algo grande y no te puedes dar el lujo de pensar en cosas irrelevantes… - la señora Li no entendía como su hijo podía pensar en viajar a ese lugar, algo tenía que haber ahí.

¿Dos años? Es demasiado tiempo yo… no podría aislarme del todo, es algo difícil lo que usted me pide… - repuso el descendiente de Clow, en su mente solo la imagen de una persona ocupaba sus pensamientos, él no sería capaz de dejar de comunicarse con ella.

Si yo pensara que no tienes la condición para esto, créeme que no lo hubiera propuesto al concilio, déjate de tonterías Shaoran tienes obligaciones que cumplir como el jefe del clan Li, desde ahora empezará tu entrenamiento, cuando seas el jefe del concilio podrás viajar y hacer cualquier cosa – indicó la madre del muchacho chino mientras observaba como su hijo la miraba con impaciencia y a la vez pensativa, ella esta segura que había dado en el clavo, que con ese argumento su hijo no tendría más excusas que darle.

Esta conversación termina acá Shaoran anda prepárate que el concilio quiere una reunión contigo antes de empezar esto, te espero en la mesa de reunión – volvió a decir Ye Lang Li mientras observaba la mirada resignada de su hijo, ella lo conocía y sabía que era consciente de las responsabilidades que llevaba bajo sus hombros…

"No tengo otra alternativa que seguir con esto, espero que me entiendas Sakura, con esto podré regresar a Japón y quedarme contigo" – pensó el muchacho chino, era lo único que lo consolaba, saber que después de eso ya no tendría que seguir ahí y podría ir a buscarla como le había prometido, así que tomó la decisión de que iba a poner al máximo su empeño para lograr conseguir el liderazgo del concilio y así poder estar con ella…

Totalmente desanimado regresó al presente, bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, ahí estaba el marco de la fotografía que se encontraba hecho pedazos, se acercó para levantarlo quería creer que todo lo que había pasado fuera una simple falsedad creada por su mente pero el no podía mentirse así mismo, eso fue real y creyera lo que creyera algo era seguro…

No me arriesgaré a que le pase algo por mis deseos, si verla pondría su vida en peligro, entonces me alejaré, no puedo exponerla a un riesgo en la que pueda perder su vida, aunque me muero por verla – se dijo Shaoran a la vez que se acostaba en su cama otra vez mientras con toda su fuerza apretaba la bufanda verde que le regaló esa linda niña de ojos color esmeralda, sentía lo mismo que cuando niño al verla caer por el ascensor, la ansiedad, la frustración de perderla lo consumían lentamente, afuera en la calle la noche apenas comenzaba...

--0--

El joven médico refunfuñaba su suerte, la noche pasada había tenido guardia y se suponía que hoy le tocaba descanso pero el repentino índice de crecimiento de enfermos y heridos había aumentado de manera alarmante, en verdad le preocupaba eso por que no tenía razón alguna o quizás tenían una explicación fuera de lo común y eso le tenía mal humor.

Las horas pasaban y cada vez se hacía más frío y triste el ambiente el médico hacía sus rondas revisando a los pacientes y cada vez que miraba el historial de un paciente se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada por ayudarles…

El joven médico japonés decidió tomarse un descanso y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones que se encontraban desocupadas se sentía cansado, en esos días había trabajado más que en meses. Se sentó sobre la cama que estaba desocupada, la habitación era tan triste…

Cerró sus ojos quería alejarse de la realidad mientras sus pensamientos se entremezclaban y se veía cuando era un muchacho de preparatoria que buenos tiempos eran esos pensó el médico Touya Kinomoto, uno de los tantos residentes del hospital, era un muchacho alto de pelo corto y ojos de color castaño oscuro de 26 años, además era un joven bien parecido y apuesto por lo que no era raro verlo acompañado por un buen número de enfermeras aun que él no las prestara atención, les parecía que todas eran muy vacías e incapaces de entenderlo.

La fama del doctor Kinomoto como uno de los médicos mas jóvenes del hospital, era muy conocida entre las enfermeras las cuales trataban de impresionarlo pero casi siempre sin éxito. El hecho de que lo acosaron le incomodaba de sobremanera pues luego habían habladurías en el hospital de cosas que no eran ciertas.

"Es imposible seguir así, por que no puedo ser como los demás" – reflexionó el hermano de la antigua card captor, desde muy niño fue capaz de ver cosas que los demás no ponían, tenía momentos de angustia pero más que todo tenía miedo a que la gente lo creyera loco, los únicos que le creían eran sus padres, era un consuelo que padres si le creyeran, pero su madre le dijo que nunca le dijera a nadie de su "don", pues probablemente la gente no lo entendería.

Fue así como el niño vivió desconfiando de la gente y poco a poco la tristeza embargaba su corazón, las cosas se pusieron peor cuando inevitablemente su madre dejo este mundo, el niño sufrió un gran dolor que a pesar de haber sido hace 16 años el dolor que sentía era grande, solo le quedaba su hermana, si su pequeña Sakura, el cariño de su padre y la amistad de su mejor amigo que siempre comprendió sus poderes y gracias a él pudo ser feliz y pensar que no toda la gente era de prejuiciosa.

El hijo mayor de Fujitaka abrió su ojos tenia que seguir con su recorrido el descanso ya había terminado y sus pacientes esperaban ya su visita, apenas se prestaba a salir de la habitación cuando un gran dolor en el pecho lo embargo, a duras penas pudo reincorporarse, al alzar su vista no pudo creer lo que veía era su madre quien la miraba, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba en frente de sus ojos. Se encontraba frente a él una mujer que era la viva imagen de su hermana, esa persona le era muy conocida para él sin embargo pensó que no viviría para poder verla.

Cuando reaccionó la imagen de su madre había desaparecido si su madre había aparecido ante él después de tanto tiempo, algo importante iba a suceder y fuera lo que pasara estaba relacionado con su hermana menor y no era nada bueno.

¡¡Doctor Kinomoto, se le necesita en la sala de operaciones, doctor Kinomoto se le necesita en la sala de operaciones...!! - se escuchó por las bocinas que hay en el corredor del hospital que sacó de sus pensamientos al hijo mayor del catedrático de arqueología.

El llamado siguió repitiéndose por varias veces sacando de sus pensamientos al joven médico, lo que había sucedido era algo importante y que tenía un significa oculto y tenía que averiguarlo pero eso debería dejarlo para más tarde ahora había un paciente que requería su atención.

Sin más el médico se echó a correr hacia la habitación en donde su presencia era requerida, esto ya era algo rutinario mientras a su mente trataba de pensar que significa la inesperada visita de su madre…

El doctor Kinomoto llegó a la entrada de la sala de operaciones el lugar estaba atestado de enfermeras que trataban de tener los signos de vitales del paciente lo más alto posible.

Enfermera informe ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Touya mientras se colocaba su bata para operar a la vez que era asistido por otra enferma, la seriedad que tomaba en cada operación era admirable.

Bueno parece ser herida de bala…- respondió la enfermera algo nerviosa la herida que había observado no era como ninguna que ella había visto en toda su vida

¿Parece ser?, no sabe acaso diferenciar la herida de una bala enfermera – repuso bastante enfado el joven médico, era muy raro en ella dar ese tipo de diagnóstico, conocía bien a esa mujer y sabía que era bastante capaz, algo raro pasaba ahí, y eso lo confundía y cambiaba bruscamente su humor.

Disculpe doctor, la verdad es que no sabría explicarlo es lago distinto a lo que he visto en mi vida... mejor mírelo usted mismo – se excusó la muchacha que conocía bien el carácter fuerte de Touya y no era sorpresa para ella su repentino cambio de humor.

Discúlpame, ha sido una noche muy estresante, vamos a ver… - se disculpó Touya con la enfermera a la vez que se acercaba junto con las dos mujeres a observar la herida de la cual salía sangre, pero no pudo contener su sorpresa, el shock de ver a esa persona ahí era demasiado para él.

¡¡Yuki!! Tú no... – exclamó horrorizado el doctor Kinomoto al ver como su amigo desfallecía ante sus ojos, esto era demasiado para él… esto sería una larga noche…

--0--

La noche se había ido y dejaba el paso al sol que comenzaba a salir con fortaleza y vigor dando a pensar a la mayoría de personas que iba a ser uno de los mejores amaneceres que se había tenido en el mes, los pájaros trinaban mientras volaban de árbol en árbol, y el sol alumbraba con intensidad.

Esa mañana el cielo se encontraba despejado, poco a poco la gente abandonaba sus hogares para realizar sus actividades como era su costumbre, pero detrás de todo esta felicidad había algo perverso, siniestro que rondaba…

Uno de los lugares que era visitado frecuentemente por los turistas por sus leyendas y las historias mágicas que encerraba era el famoso templo Tsukimine, lugar que era propiedad de una hermosa mujer que habitaba en Inglaterra pero a pesar de la distancia no dejaba que descuidaran el templo.

Este templo para la mayoría de gente no era más que un lugar turístico, pero hace más de 8 años fue el lugar en donde la nueva dueña de las cartas Clow se enfrentó a la reencarnación del mago Clow y decidieron el destino de la niña.

La armonía del templo había sido rota por la aparición de dos hombres muy siniestros que hace poco acaban de llegar al recinto, ambos iniciaron una conversación sobre un suceso que en particular le incomodó a uno de ellos.

Uno era alto de tez pálida, de ojos claros y pelo muy canoso y constantemente fumaba un cigarrillo, la expresión de su rostro era la viva imagen de la maldad, y del rencor, usaba un traje muy formal completamente negro, el otro en cambio era mucho más joven de tez bronceada, un poco menos alto pero al igual que el primero sentía gran odio y rencor, al igual que el primero vestía de negro.

Creo que me excedí, la muchacha lo sintió - repuso algo indignado el hombre más joven con una leve sonrisa, la verdad era que todo lo había hecho a propósito, le gustaba jugar con las demás personas.

Cometiste una estupidez, no te confíes tanto, nos podrían descubrir y aún no es el momento, además se podrían estropear los planes - respondió el otro hombre mientras succionaba otra bocanada de su cigarro que se consumía lentamente, estaba indignado con el comportamiento tan infantil de su camarada, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la misión que estaba bajo sus hombros.

No te preocupes, no entiendo la preocupación no significan amenaza alguna y aunque se dieran cuenta no hay nada que puedan hacer - repuso algo fastidiado el hombre más joven sin entender por que tanta preocupación, las cosas ya estaban decididas y ya no importaba lo que hicieran el destino ya estaba trazado.

Siempre tomas las cosas a la ligera, ten cuidado puede ser tu destrucción - respondió mientras seguía fumando, el poco carácter de su camarada solo lo conduciría a su propia muerte, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba mientras no hiciera estupideces como esa, lo demás no importaba.

Relájate un poco, no veo por que preocuparse por seres tan insignificantes, además su destino ya está trazado - indicó el tipo más joven con una sonrisa siniestra, gozaba haciendo renegar al viejo.

Tú nunca cambiaras, y sería absurdo seguir con esto, mejor pasemos a cosas que valen más la pena, en su desesperación ya enviaron al hechicero ¿qué haremos con ese sujeto? – preguntó el hombre mayor mientras volvía acercar el cigarro a su boca, sabía de los rumores que hablaban de esa persona y no era inteligente menospreciarlo.

Pienso que lo mejor será esperar y estar seguros, antes de asestar el golpe, además esta el otro asunto y pensándolo detenidamente si unen sus fuerzas podían causarnos algunos inconvenientes, lo más sensato será esperar como van evolucionando las cosas - respondió el sujeto más joven con mucha seriedad, él también conocía la fama del hechicero y nunca estaba de más tener algo de precaución sin embargo estaba seguro que no tendría de que preocuparse.

Me alegro que tomes las cosas con la seriedad que ameritan, me preocupa de sobremanera la aparición de ese sujeto y más aún si une fuerzas con la muchacha - repuso con sequedad el hombre más anciano que encendía otro cigarro, comenzó a meditar las cosas y aún quedaba el otro asunto para lo cual habían sido convocados pero no esperaban que él apareciera eso complicaba las cosas.

¡Oh vamos!, no es para tanto ni juntos podrían detener la inevitable, así que ... jaja no hay mucho que pensar es cuestión de tiempo - respondió el tipo más joven mientras su sonrisa crecía a veces pensaba que el anciano tomaba toda las cosas con demasiada cautela.

Es cierto lo que dices pero también sabes que hay alguien poseedor de lo necesario para estropear todo incluso la misma profecía - indicó con preocupación el anciano mientras volvía a succionar su cigarro, quería hacer ver a su camarada que las cosas no eran tan simples sino no hubiera sido necesario convocarlos.

Sé muy bien eso, pero para eso estamos aquí ¿cierto?, no permitiremos que nadie se interponga con el destino de este miserable planeta - expresó con ira el otro sujeto que miraba a su camarada en busca de una respuesta que le tranquilizara.

Así es, pero no podemos dejar de lado el hecho que existe esa persona, alguien "Es el elegido"- respondió mientras bajaba la mirada y observaba como caía la colilla del cigarro que tenia en la mano, al suelo... estaba preocupado en cierta medida, tenía una sospecha de esa persona pero un mal movimiento podía hacer aparecer a ese ser que podría desbaratar sus planes.

Lo único que sé sobre eso es que podría destruir todo lo que estamos haciendo… - apresuró a decir el hombre más joven al ver la cara pensativa de su camarada.

Lo que yo sé que llegado el momento juzgará de acuerdo a las acciones si la Tierra merece vivir o no, eso decidirá si intervendrá en esto… - dijo el anciano mientras caminaban un poco en círculos necesitaba pensar en su próximo movimiento.

Entonces la Tierra ya esta sentenciada… - expresó el otro hombre mientras sonreía era consciente de la situación actual del planeta.

No lo creas, aun no… es por eso que nosotros estamos aquí para asegurarnos que no aparezca – volvió a decir el hombre más viejo con un poco de más firmeza no podía que seguir dudando, tenía que tomar acciones rápidamente el momento ya estaba cerca y tenían que tener todo listo para cuando "Él" tome su lugar en el planeta y dé el castigo final a los seres humanos.

La Tierra en este momento solo es un lugar de caos y destrucción, los seres humanos solo luchan por el poder entre ellos – agregó el hombre joven con cierta satisfacción a la vez que el tipo más viejo asentía con la cabeza y apagaba su ultimo cigarrillo.

El viento comenzó a silbar con fuerza alrededor de los dos hombres mientras las hojas de los cerezos caían y flotaban dispersándose por el templo de Tsukimine…

--0--

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Vaya esta vez si que estuvo un poco más largo el capítulo, hice lo posible de sintetizar las cosas pero sin perder ninguna información relevante para la historia, en este capítulo comienzan a desvelarse algunas de las incógnitas que habían alrededor, por lo menos ya sabemos que la presencia que sintió Sakura no fue un disparate del autor, jiji; y bueno ahora vemos que al final se juntaron Naoko y Yamazaki y bueno han decidido en reunir a sus amigos de niñez, digamos algo como un reencuentro y al parecer se lo han tomado bastante en serio… ahora debo mencionar cierto aspecto que a lo mejor ha sido irrelevante pero siempre es bueno aclarar para los lectores suspicaces, como vemos la escena de Naoko y compañía es en Tokio y lo que se comentó de Yukito también, ahora hay que ver que ambos sucesos son el mismo día a diferencia que la hora, ahora bien lo de los muchachos es más temprano que la escena de Yukito pide su traslado por eso cuando empezamos esa escena ya no hay lluvia, es cierto que me he equivocado en la posición de las escenas pero es solo por cuestión de que el capítulo terminé con suspenso, disculparan… : y ya que hablamos de Yukito el pobre profesor se no esta muriendo, semejante sorpresa se llevo su viejo amigo al verlo tendido en la cama y más aun con una herida que no parece ser causado por algo que sea conocido y ahora nos enteramos que es lo que vio Shaoran en el capítulo anterior, si que es algo aterrador, el pobre toma la decisión de no ver a Sakura ¿pero podrá cumplir eso? Y como habrán leído Shaoran tiene un recuerdo de una conversación con su madre, esa escena es de invención de este autor, espero que haya quedado bien, pues es difícil describir la relación de Shaoran y su madre, recordando que los nombres que se utilizan pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Al fin hace su aparición los malos de la serie y bueno al parecer ellos mencionan la famosa profecía, obviamente ellos están abocados a que se cumpla, pero lo interesante es que hay una forma de detenerla pero ¿Quién será la persona capaz de invocar al ser que puede detener la destrucción del mundo? ¿A quién temen los dos sujetos? ¿Yukito sobrevivirá al ataque? ¿Quién atacó a Yukito? ¿Shaoran podrá mantener su decisión de no ver a Sakura? ¿El mundo sobrevivirá a la profecía? ¿Quién es el encargado de aplicar el castigo a la humanidad? Estas son una de las preguntas que en los próximos capítulos serán reveladas.

Como ya saben críticas, ideas, bombas, virus o cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Shaoran tendrá un duro día en la universidad, y por fin volverá a ver a Sakura pero tendrá un pequeño percance, Yamazaki y Naoko tendrán una pequeña sorpresa y Touya tendrá un mal presentimiento sobre lo que está pasando, esta son las cosas que veremos en el siguiente capítulo, así que los invito a acompáñame al quinto capítulo de esta historia _El encuentro, la tristeza y la resignación._


	5. El encuentro, la tristeza y la resignaci

CAP V: EL ENCUENTRO, LA TRISTEZA Y LA RESIGNACIÓN

El amanecer en el hospital de Tomoeda fue más agitado de lo normal, varios pacientes entraron por urgencias, una de las tantas operaciones que duró gran parte de la madrugada fue la atendida por uno de los médicos más jóvenes del hospital, no era raro que el doctor Kinomoto le pusiera el mayor empeño en sus operaciones, pero esta vez fue diferente, el hombre luchó contra todo pronóstico para salvar la vida del paciente que sus colegas habían dado por perdido.

Esa mañana no era como los demás días, por lo menos no para el doctor Touya Kinomoto, esa mañana marcó una gran impresión en él, era evidente que después de tantas horas de operación el cansancio en su ser era evidente, la operación había sido muy trabajosa y requirió su mayor concentración, por momentos pensaba que iba a perder a su amigo.

El muchacho comenzó a caminar por los pasadizos necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, a pesar que no había dormido, la preocupación por la salud de su amigo le impidió cerrar los ojos. Touya decidió que tomar un descanso no le caería mal además lo necesitaba con urgencia, y tomó rumbo hacia los vestidores del personal del hospital.

Al llegar a su destino lo primero que optó por hacer fue sacarse el mandil, le parecía molesto usarlo todo el tiempo en el hospital pero sabía que era un formalismo necesario, mientras pensaba en eso se recostó en un sofá cercano y comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado esa madrugada…

¡¡Yuki!! Tú no... – exclamó horrorizado el doctor Kinomoto al ver como su amigo desfallecía ante sus ojos, esto era demasiado para él.

¿Conoce a esa persona doctor? – preguntó extrañada la enfermera al ver la cara de espanto del joven médico era la primera vez que lo veía ponerse en ese estado.

Si, pero no hay tiempo que perder, enfermera prepare todo para la operación, esta persona la necesita con urgencia, probablemente haya hemorragia interna – repuso el doctor que comenzó a examinar a su amigo que se encontraba inconsciente, las enfermeras comenzaron a traer todo lo necesario para realizar la operación.

La operación fue intensa, el hijo mayor de Fujitaka encontró evidencia de hemorragia interna, por lo que tuvo que hacer una incisión para ver los órganos afectados a causa del impacto, cuando el médico estaba inspeccionando sintió una extraña sensación sobre la herida del cuerpo de su amigo, como "mágico" y justo en ese momento los signos vitales de su amigo descendieron a un punto crítico.

Doctor, los signos vitales del paciente están cayendo de una manera acelerada si sigue así lo perderemos – repuso con preocupación la enfermera al ver como la falsa identidad de Yue moría de a pocos.

¡¡Maldición!!, ¡vamos Yuki! No te rindas – exclamó el médico mientras observaba con impaciencia con su amigo de preparatoria desvanecía frente a él, la situación se había vuelto caótica sino pensaba rápido su amigo no iba a pasar de esa noche.

"Esto es lo único que se me ocurre" – se dijo el doctor Kinomoto mientras aprovecha la distracción de las enfermeras, extendió su mano y comenzó a emanar parte de su poder mágico, en el pasado eso había salvado de desaparecer al juez de las cartas Sakura, ahora eso se convertía en su última opción para salvarlo.

Doctor, los signos vitales del paciente se están normalizando – repuso la enfermera al ver la máquina que controlaba los signos vitales de Yukito, era sorprendente todo lo que pasaba en esa operación…

A partir de ahí la operación siguió su camino normal, sin embargo Yukito fue trasladado a cuidado intensivos…

"Uff un poco mas y lo pierdo" – se dijo Touya mientras daba un suspiro y miraba la habitación en que se encontraba, era tan solitaria y triste pero era perfecta para pensar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

El encontrar a su amigo en ese estado no era lo único que le había pasado en esa noche al médico la inesperada aparición de su madre fue todo un suceso también, estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba, su hermana se parecía tanto a ella, pero el hecho de haberla visto significaba algo…

Comenzó a recordar la herida que tenía su amigo, era parecido a la herida hecha por una bala pero a la vez diferente, tampoco encontró algún rastro de la bala que hacía más raro todo, y sobre todo fue cuando sintió algo distinto en la herida como si fuera de naturaleza sobrenatural y como casi lo pierde y tuvo que optar por ofrecer una parte de su poder mágico para salvarle la vida aunque la condición de Yukito era bastante grave tanto así que otro médico lo hubiera dado por perdido, felizmente Yukito Tsukishiro no era como cualquier persona.

Esa sensación extraña que sintió cuando operaba a su amigo le hizo pensar en muchas cosas al hermano de Sakura, una cosa que era segura que algo malo estaba pasando y que el ataque a su amigo no había sido casualidad había sido intencional, además estaba el hecho que Yukito no era una persona común.

"¿Quién pudo dañar así a Yukito? pero de manera tan inesperada que ni siquiera Yue pudiera intervenir" – se preguntó el hijo mayor del catedrático de arqueología pero lamentablemente no encontraba respuesta alguna no se imaginaba la identidad del agresor de su amigo, lo único que podía estar seguro quien haya sido no era una persona común.

A pesar de que los signos vitales de Yukito están estables, ha caído en coma, y no tengo idea de cuando despertará… - se dijo en voz alta el doctor Kinomoto mientras venía a su mente la imagen de su amigo conectado a un sinfín de aparatos.

Al haber sido atacado de esa manera Yukito me hace pensar que el objetivo no era él sino Yue, si fuera así posiblemente Sakura esté en peligro, pero ¿quién quiere hacerle daño?, ¿pero que hacía en Tomoeda Yukito? ¿vino a avisarnos de algo? Y fue por eso que lo atacaron, o Yue sabía algo y venía a advertirnos de algo, algo está muy claro… Sakura se encuentra en un potencial peligro - meditaba el hermano mayor de la muchacha de ojos verdes cuando ingresaron al cuarto dos médicos que recién llegaba para cumplir su turno y lo sacaban de sus pensamientos.

Lo veo preocupado doctor Kinomoto, ¿acaso algo le preocupa? - preguntó el doctor Jubei, este médico era un hombre de 37 años de edad, de pelo corto negro aunque presentaba algunas canas, no era muy alto, él miraba con incredulidad a su colega, era la primera vez que lo veía en esa actitud, siempre había pensado que era un presumido y le sorprendía verlo tan agobiado.

No es nada, con su permiso tengo que ver a mis pacientes - respondió tajantemente Touya mientras se reincorporaba y se encaminaba en dirección a la salida de la habitación para luego perderse de vista de los médicos que observaban como se dirigía a cuidados intensivos.

Ese Kinomoto con su humor típico, me parece raro verlo hasta estas horas, su turno ha terminado hace mucho, no hay duda que es un tipo de lo más raro ¿no crees así Jubei?- preguntó el doctor Calford, era un doctor norteamericano que estaba haciendo maestría en Japón, era un joven alto de pelo rubio, de tez blanca y de una gran sonrisa, al igual que Touya era uno de los médicos más jóvenes del hospital con solo 28 años y tenía bastante acogida con el personal femenino del hospital.

Así es, pareciera que tuviera un problema con todo el mundo y trata de desquitarse con quien pueda, no puedo negar que es bueno en su trabajo pero eso no le quita lo prepotente... – repuso algo disconforme el doctor Jubei, desde que el hermano de la antigua card captor ingresó al hospital ambos se llevaron mal, era algo inexplicable pero así era y ninguno trataba de disimular su incomodidad con el otro.

El joven médico caminaba pensativo por los pasadizos del hospital aún tenía muchas preguntas en su mente, cuanto le gustaría que su amigo estuviera despierto para que le dijera que le había pasado… al poco tiempo llegó a la sala de cuidados intensivos, Yukito estaba conectado a una gran cantidad de aparatos que se encargaba de monitorear sus signos vitales, Touya cogió un banco y lo arrastró hasta la cama de su amigo y tomó asiento a la vez que observaba a su viejo amigo.

Vamos Yuki, no te dejes vencer, siempre has sido muy fuerte - repuso el doctor Kinomoto a la vez que miraba a su amigo y se acercaba a su oído.

Yo sé que me escuchas, tienes que recuperarte, a Sakura le daría mucha pena si algo te pasara, además estoy seguro que el "otro" tiene algo importante que decirle, así que despierta amigo – susurró el hijo mayor Fujitaka mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amigo.

Mientras miraba a su compañero de preparatoria comenzó a recordar sus tiempos de estudiantes y como la pasaban bien, eran los mejores amigos… el recuerdo de su bochornosa actuación teatral le dio un poco de risa, debió haberse visto ridículo vistiendo ropa de mujer y claro como olvidar cuando su compañera le confesó sus sentimientos, se sintió tan agradecido, como olvidar a la niña que se hacía pasar por su hermana e intempestivamente vino el recuerdo de la empalagosa Nakuru que lo perseguía por toda la preparatoria.

"¿Por qué tendría que pensar en ella?, tonterías mías..." - pensó Touya mientras estiraba los brazos, tenía pensado quedarse a acompañar a su amigo hasta la noche si era posible, no quería dejarlo solo, probablemente la persona que lo dejó así podría venir a terminar el trabajo…

--0--

Las primeras luces del sol entraron por la ventana del dormitorio del joven chino que se encontraba tendido sobre su cama, abrió los ojos mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, se sentía muy cansado apenas había cerrado los ojos en toda la noche, aún después de muchas horas, no quería aceptar la realidad de las cosas, él había regresado con el objetivo de encontrarse con ella y resulta que ahora no podía verla, si lo hacía podría poner en riesgo su vida.

"¿Y ahora que hago?" – se preguntó el muchacho de ojos color miel a la vez que su mente retrocedía en el tiempo y se veía de nuevo como un niño que abrazaba a una niña, él aún estaba lastimado tras el enfrentamiento con la carta vacío, pero eso ya no importaba en ese momento, ahora el estar a su lado era mejor que cualquier medicina… su mente divagaba con ese recuerdo cuando observó la hora

Ayyyyy, ¡¡ya es muy tardeeeeee!! – exclamó preocupado el muchacho que se levantó de golpe de su cama, con todo lo que le paso en la noche anterior se había olvidado que tenía que regularizar su situación en la universidad, pues a pesar de todo él también había decidido estudiar arqueología en una universidad y aunque su madre pensaba que era algo inútil terminó cediendo al ver la determinación de su hijo además él había logrado secretamente ingresar a la universidad así que su madre no le quedo de otra además él ya había sido nombrado jefe del concilio que era lo más importante, lo demás era irrelevante mientras no desatendiera sus deberes.

Mientras se vestía, en la mente del muchacho seguía viendo todas las imágenes de la visión que tuvo, cuando la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow estaba tendida en el suelo sangrando, por una gran herida; estaba decidido a hacer el sacrificio de no verla si con eso la protegía, y con más determinación se dirigió a la salida del apartamento con dirección a la universidad.

El día se veía despejado, con un gran sol que desplegaba toda su luz, el joven chino apenas si se había percatado de lo hermosa que era la mañana, su mente se volvió a llenar de dudas y preocupaciones, no había considerado ciertos factores que pudieran interferir con lo que se había propuesto.

Seguro debe estudiar en la misma Universidad, tengo que evitarla, me gustaría tanto verla y saber como esta, ¿cómo se verá después de 8 años? – se preguntó el muchacho de ojos color miel mientras miles de imágenes se venían a su mente las mil y un formas que se imaginaba como sería la muchacha de ojos color verde mientras caminaba por las calles de Tomoeda.

"Debo de dejar de pensar en cosas así, eso no me ayudará en nada, tengo que encontrar algún tipo información acerca de la profecía, esa es la única forma de poder ayudarla, conociendo de que se trata exactamente podría hacer algo al respecto" - pensó Shaoran que metía las manos a los bolsillos y tomaba un poco de aire, era tantas las cosas que tenía que hacer que a veces renegaba de suerte, y sin darse cuenta había llegado a su destino.

Sin más ingresó al recinto mientras seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos y caminaba sin ningún rumbo.

¿Por que ahora, que vine? - se repetía el muchacho que en sus adentros no quería resignarse a perderla, y fue en ese momento que levantó la visto y se percató de algo que no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, era su primera vez en esa universidad y no conocía nada, se encontró perdido en ese enorme lugar rodeado de grandes edificios y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a alguien que le pudiera guiar.

El jefe del concilio de hechiceros de oriente buscaba alguna persona que le pudiera ayudarle pero el lugar estaba desierto, cuando comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de encontrar a alguien, inesperadamente pasó por su lado un muchacho que corría desesperado, sin pensarlo dos veces el muchacho chino corrió atrás de él para pedirle ayuda.

Hey hola, disculpa soy alumno de intercambio, y no conozco la universidad, muy bien, ¿me podrías dar una mano?- preguntó en voz baja Shaoran con un poco de vergüenza, no era mucho de pedir ayuda a desconocidos pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Ya veo, pero ¿qué estudias? - respondió apurado el muchacho

Estudio Arqueología, no conozco donde queda la escuela – contestó inmediatamente el descendiente de Clow.

Pero si que eres despistado, estás frente a ella- respondió el muchacho mientras señalaba el edificio que estaba al frente de ellos, no lograba entender como había personas que le gustara quitar el tiempo con tontas bromas, él no era un tonto.

Disculpa no sabia- atinó a decir Shaoran, mientras una gran gota salía de su nuca, sin duda habían cosas que los años no podían cambiar

Bueno si eso es todo me voy – repuso el muchacho algo fastidiado, pensaba que el muchacho de Hong Kong le estaba tomando el pelo.

Si claro, gracias – indicó el jefe del Clan Li mientras no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada, ese tipo de cosas solo le pasaban a él.

Después de unos minutos de la bochornosa escena con el estudiante, el muchacho chino ingresó lentamente al edificio, mientras a su mente seguía la duda si la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda estudiaba en esa universidad

"¿Estudiará acá? ¿Qué estudiará?, hay cosas que solo el destino sabe" – reflexiono el muchacho de ojos color miel mientras suspiraba y el viento corría lentamente...

--0--

Como era de esperar después de la terrible lluvia que azotó la tarde de Tokio, la mañana del día siguiente era nublado, con el pasar de las horas para alegría de los habitantes de la capital de Japón se fue despejando de a pocos.

Indiferentes al clima dos jóvenes hablaban alegremente mientras esperaban en la estación del tren, ambos habían tomado una decisión importante en su vida, se veían realmente felices, ambos estaban a punto de emprender un viaje con destino a su recuerdos.

Ambos jóvenes habían decidido recuperar el tiempo perdido, tenían que recuperar la amistad abandonada hace varios años atrás, se encontraban ansiosos por ver a sus antiguas amigas con las cuales perdieron comunicación por circunstancias que ya no valía la pena recordar.

A la muchacha no le fue muy difícil hablar con sus padres sobre el repentino viaje, ella jamás había pedido nada y siempre había sido una excelente estudiante, sus padres estaban orgullosos de ella y conocían la madurez de su hija y la apoyaban en lo que decidiera hacer.

El muchacho no tuvo que pensar dos veces para embarcarse en el viaje, el estaba solo en la capital sin ningún amigo ni nada, de cierta forma para él regresar al lugar de su niñez era un alivio y una suerte.

El tren comenzaba a demorar más de lo normal como si se hubiera confabulado con el destino para poner más ansiosos a los muchachos que conversaban amenamente mientras decidían la mejor forma de sorprender a sus amigas del pasado pero de pronto su conversación quedó en segundo plano cuando divisaron a lo lejos a una persona que les recordaba a alguien del pasado…

Una familia camina a grandes zancadas a alcanzar el tren que estaba ya por partir, sin querer se habían demorado más de lo estimado cuando estaban hablando con su hija, pero para los padres le era difícil hacerse a la idea dejar sola a su única hija y por tanto tiempo, pero las circunstancias los obligaban a tomar esa decisión.

La muchacha de contextura delgada tenía el cabello y los ojos de color castaño claro y era realmente hermosa con una piel blanca pero con una mirada muy triste y se despedía de sus padres.

Ambos estudiantes de Tokio no pudieron con la duda que los carcomía, tenían que asegurarse que ella no era la persona que conocieron hace varios años así que se acercaron discretamente a una distancia en donde les fuera posible escuchar algo de la conversación de la familia.

Cuídate hijita, adiós Rika estaremos en comunicación constante - le dijeron los padres de la muchacha mientras cada uno le daba un beso en la mejilla y abordaban el tren que partía, la muchacha con algunas lágrimas observaba como el tren se alejaba y llevaba a sus seres queridos.

Yamazaki y Naoko no podían dar crédito a lo que habían escuchado esa chica respondía al nombre de Rika por lo tanto era muy probable que sea la misma niña que conocieron en el colegio de Tomoeda, además sus características físicas eran muy parecidas a lo que ellos recordaban, y si estaban en lo cierto entonces no podían perder más tiempo con dudas.

¿Rika?- preguntó inesperadamente la muchacha de anteojos que se acercaba junto con su amigo hacia la muchacha que volteaba a mirar por un momento a la persona que la había llamado por su nombre.

¿Disculpa le conozco? - preguntó después de unos segundos la muchacha de ojos castaño claro, estaba observando a esa muchacha que le había hablado… le hacía recordar a una vieja amiga pero no estaba segura…

Si, bueno nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo en Tomoeda íbamos al colegio juntas – repuso la muchacha de anteojos mientras le sonreía a su amiga

¿Naoko?, ¿eres tú? – preguntó ansiosa la muchacha de cabello castaño que estaba sorprendida de encontrar a su amiga de esa forma, en su vida se hubiera imaginado encontrársela en la estación de tren.

¡Claro! ¿a quién esperabas?- respondió con emoción Naoko mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar a su amiga con euforia, como era el destino cuando estaban a punto de irse, justo ahí pudieron encontrarla, era como si lo que emprendieron con Yamazaki comenzaba a dar frutos de una manera inesperada.

Amiga no sabes cuanto te he extrañado - repuso Rika mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su amiga de niñez y ambas no podían aguantar la emoción de haberse encontrado que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Vamos Yaganisawa no acapares a Sasaki tú sola- reclamó el estudiante de derecho al ver que la situación se había vuelto algo lacrimógena, ese tipo de situaciones había que celebrarlo con una gran sonrisa esa era la idea del muchacho.

Así que si ella es Naoko entonces tú tienes que ser Yamazaki… – indicó la muchacha esperanzada de ver a su amigo, después de unos segundos vio como el muchacho asentía con la cabeza y de la emoción ella se lanzaba a los brazos de su viejo amigo.

Los tres muchachos sonrieron, las cosas mejoraban para Rika, sus padres y ella habían vuelto de Holanda hace poco menos de una semana, sus padres estaban en la ruina perdieron todo en un incendio, con las justas habían logrado regresar a Japón y ahora tenían que separarse por que su tío estaba enfermo en Okinawa y vivía solo, a duras penas había logrado conseguir pasaje para ellos por lo que Rika tuvo que quedarse en Tokio en el humilde departamento que compartía con sus padres.

Vamos Rika, cambia esa cara… - dijo la estudiante de literatura al ver como la cara de su amiga se había puesto melancólica y triste, de seguro debía haber pasado momentos difíciles.

Hay Naoko he tenido tantos problemas, mis padres y yo a las justas vivimos, perdimos todo en el incendio – contestó la muchacha que no podía evitar derramar unas lágrimas, estaba feliz de haber encontrado a sus amigos pero no podía olvidar la situación tan apretada que vivía actualmente.

Vamos Sasaki alegra ese corazón, hoy no debemos ponernos tristes después de varios años de no vernos, merecemos festejar, ah verdad; esto me hace acordar que antiguamente se creía en Irlanda cuando las personas se encontraban después de muchos años, era por que algo bueno iba a sucederles y su suerte iba a cambiar – indicó Yamazaki que había tomado su posición habitual para comenzar a contar sus inverosímiles historias, él sabía por el dolor que vivía su amiga pero también era consciente que pensar mucho en ello no ayudaba y solo te lastimaba más.

Ha estado así todo el día Rika- indicó Naoko mientras le sonreía a su amiga, era algo sorprendente que su amigo siga siendo el mismo mitómano como cuando era niño.

Pero no miento Naoko, digo la verdad esto lo he leído hace años- respondió Yamazaki algo desconsolado, no todo lo que contaba tenía que ser necesariamente una mentira.

"Que bueno que Yamazaki no cambia" - pensó Rika con alegría

¿Y ustedes que hacen acá en la estación? ¿van a viajar? - preguntó la muchacha de ojos castaños al percatarse que sus amigos sostenían en sus manos unas maletas.

Bueno pensábamos ir a Tomoeda, tú sabes donde todo empezó- respondieron Yamazaki y Naoko al mismo tiempo con bastante euforia.

Tomoeda, claro todo empezó ahí, los mejores recuerdos de mi niñez son con ustedes - indicó Rika mientras evocaba a su mente los recuerdos de su niñez y visualizaba la imagen de un joven profesor.

Entonces no se diga más mañana regresaremos los tres a Tomoeda, por que ahora nos vamos a festejar que encontramos a Sasaki - expresó el estudiante de derecho mientras sonreía.

Pero yo no tengo...- respondió casi de inmediato la muchacha de cabello castaño mientras bajaba la mirada, le era difícil asumir su actual situación y sobre todo tenía vergüenza de su condición.

Hay Rika, tú nunca cambiaras y para que están tus amigos - recalcó la estudiante de literatura mientras abrazaba a su amiga y le mostraba su mejor sonrisa, tenía que hacerla sentir lo mejor posible, su amiga había sufrido de manera similar que su viejo amigo. Naoko era consciente que a ella la vida le había ido bien y quería hacer lo que pudiera para ayudar a sus amigos que no habían tenido la misma suerte que ella.

Pronto los tres jóvenes comenzaron a alejarse lentamente de la estación, con destino hacia la ruidosa Tokio, su encuentro tenían que celebrarlo de la mejor manera…

--0--

El sol brillaba con más fuerza anunciando el mediodía, un muchacho caminaba por la universidad de Tomoeda, se sentía agotado, ese día en la universidad le había agotado tanto como si hubiera tenido cien clases de magia juntas, poner sus papeles en regla fue toda una proeza, estuvo gran parte de la mañana corriendo de un lugar a otro, no entendía bien toda esa burocracia, y si no fuera poco tuvo que volver a correr para no perder más de una clase.

Y su primer día de clase no pudo ser peor, todo la clase estuvo pendiente de la hora esperanzado con que acabara pues ya no sabía que hacer ante todas las miraditas que le hacían esas muchachas, pensar que fue sólo su primer día de clase no quería imaginarse que sería toso los días, no entendía por que ellas lo miraban así cuando ingresó al aula algo agitado, pero él no podía evitar sonrojarse, siempre fue tímido con las muchachas desde niño sobre toda con Sakura, aunque claro su carácter había cambiado mucho debido a que era jefe del clan Li, pero había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

"Al fin terminó clase, por lo menos acá terminan las miraditas" – pensó el muchacho chino mientras se levantaba de su pupitre y se dirigía en dirección a la salida de la aula cuando lo abordaron 5 chicas, muy atractivas que le hicieron toda clase de preguntas.

¿Cómo es la vida en Hong Kong?, ¿Es la primera vez que visitaba Japón?, ¿Podemos acompañarte a conocer la ciudad? hasta ¿Y tienes novia? y otras muchas cosas de esa índole pusieron de aprietos al muchacho de ojos color miel que no sabía de que manera podía sacárselas de encima.

Pero ahora por fin se había librado de todas ellas, y salía con mucha prisa de la escuela de Arqueología y se dirigía hacia a uno de los árboles de cerezo, quería descansar un poco, al sentarse no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en ella, una gran melancolía se apodero de él, aun si no hubiera visto la visión, no sabría como abordarla, que excusa le podría dar si nunca dio señales de vida durante 2 años, su mente divago en varias repuestas pero ninguna era la adecuada.

¿Qué estudiará?, esta universidad es muy grande no creo poder encontrarla, así me lo propusiera... y pensándolo bien ¿qué será de Daidouji? seguramente también estudiaría en esta universidad, entonces no solo tendría que evitar a Sakura sino también a ella - pensó en voz alta mientras levantaba los brazos y la vista hacia el cielo, cada vez las cosas se complicaban más pero no evitaba preguntarse que estudiaba ella, muy a sus adentros quería buscarla y aunque sea verla de lejos.

Pasado unos minutos el jefe del concilio de hechiceros de oriente se levantó y comenzó a caminar sin destino aparente, y sin darse cuenta su mirada se desvió hacia donde se encontraba la escuela de arqueología, una sensación extraña pero cálida lo llamaba, no sabía como explicarlo, pero desvió toda su atención hacia ese lugar, del edifico salía un grupo de chicas, pero una de ellas le llamó bastante la atención, era muy hermosa y tenía unos ojos verdes color esmeralda llenos de ternura, pero a la vez llenos de tristeza aunque sonreía, ¿por qué esa tristeza?, mientras la miraba sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente.

"¿Será posible...? ¿qué ella sea... Sakura? – se preguntó mientras sus manos sudaban sin poder evitarlo, esos ojos verdes eran tan parecidos a los de una niña que dejó hace 8 años, el corazón del joven Li comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, tenía que sacarse la duda como sea.

No, yo no voy a quedarme con la duda, nunca me lo perdonaría si es que ella es Sakura - se dijo el muchacho que rápidamente comenzó a seguir al grupo de personas que estaban caminando con la chica de ojos verdes, era necesario tratar de pasar lo más imperceptible que pudiera y agradecía tanto en este momento el hecho de haber entrenado con Wei la habilidad del seguimiento.

El grupo de chicas, seguía con su caminata indiferentes a la presencia del joven chino, se dirigían hacia unas las bancas que estaban rodeados por muchos árboles los que daban al lugar cierta sombra, al poco tiempo todas las muchachas estaban sentadas y comenzaron a hablar entre ellas pero la chica de lo ojos verdes se mantenía callada y pensativa, el jefe del clan Li aprovechó la distracción del grupo de chicas para colocarse detrás de unos de los árboles y así poder escuchar lo más que pudiera sin ser visto.

Y bien Isumi que te pareció la clase - pregunto una de las chicas del grupo que miraba a su amiga que estaba como en las nubes.

Al comienzo muy aburrida, pero creo que el profesor se dio cuenta por que después me pareció mucho más interesante- respondió Isumi Chio una chica muy bien parecida con un lindo pelo largo color castaño oscuro que tenía amarrado con una hermosa trenza celeste y unos ojos de color castaño muy claro que la hacían más llamativa.

Verdad, Hotaru tú si piensas que la clase fue muy divertida ¿no?- preguntó Isumi mientras sonreía sabía muy bien la respuesta que le iba a decir su amiga, esa conversación estaba ya preparada.

Como crees, ese tonto me estuvo molestando durante toda la clase preguntado por la que ya saben... - contestó la muchacha tratando de sonar molesta, Hotaru Misugi era una joven de pelo corto que solía peinarlo de lado y muy negro al igual que el color de su ojos, era muy atractiva, pero de las cuatro parecía la más madura.

¡¡Ah, claro!!, ya nos imaginamos por quien preguntaba, por supuesto si esta como loquito... - respondió la tercera chica tratando de darle la importancia del caso al tema que conversaban.

¡¡No es cierto Sakura!! - contestaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo provocando que la aludida se sonrojara un poco, en ese momento el dichoso muchacho ni siquiera estaba en la cabeza de la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda sino un joven chino que le había prometido regresar por ella.

Sin duda la mayor sorpresa se la llevó el muchacho que se encontraba oculto detrás del árbol en su interior hubo una mezcla de sentimientos de miedo, de emoción y muchos más, se encontraba petrificado, su rostro comenzó a tomar un color muy pálido, no podía moverse, su corazón latía muy fuerte y sus piernas no reaccionaban, lentamente se recupero, sus suposiciones no estaban incorrectas, su corazonada no le había fallado esa linda chica de ojos verdes era entonces Sakura, su Sakura, a la cual no podía acercarse...

"Está mucho más hermosa de lo que hubiera imaginado y se ve tan dulce como antes espero que no haya cambiado su bella forma de ser" - pensó el descendiente de Clow mientras sonreía por fin después de 8 años la volvía a ver, pero rápidamente su sonrisa se esfumó y frunció la frente, sintió un gran deseo de matar a alguien.

¿Quién rayos es ese tipo que está loco por Sakura?, y ¿donde demonios estaba Kerberos "la gran bestia del sello" como decía él, si su deber era proteger a Sakura de cualquier tipo de peligro, especialmente de ese tipo?- se preguntó con mal humor Shaoran mientras su cara tomaba un fuerte color rojo, no podía evitar los celos.

Miles de dudas y temores comenzaron a atormentar al joven chino, miles de preguntas llegaban a su mente ¿Acaso Sakura lo había olvidado? Era la pregunta que le martillaba su cabeza constantemente, no la culpaba después de su tonto actuar era lo menos que podía esperar. De la nada una mano agarró de su hombro y lo regresó a la realidad, el muchacho de ojos color miel volteó la mirada hacia la persona que lo había tocado y vio a un muchacho que le sonreía.

Este... no me vayas a malinterpretar, yo...- balbuceó el jefe del concilio de oriente que se había puesto rojo de la vergüenza, hubiera deseado que la Tierra se lo tragara vivo, solo atinó a echarse a correr ante la cara sorprendida del otro muchacho que miraba como se perdía de vista

"Tal vez con un poco de suerte, este tipo no tenga tiempo de decirle nada a Sakura y sus amigas" – reflexionó el estudiante de arqueología que seguía corriendo en dirección a la salida de la universidad, al llegar a la calle se detuvo y comenzó a tomar aire, tenía que meditar lo que le había sucedido minutos antes.

"Si Sakura salió de esa escuela, lo más probable es que ella estudie también Arqueología, pero al parecer no hemos coincidido en las clases de hoy, tal vez sea por que estoy recién empezando, pero eso no significaba que no podamos coincidir en algún curso"- pensó con preocupación el descendiente de Clow Reed al ver que la situación se ponía más complicada, con los últimos sucesos evitar a la antigua card captor sería más difícil de lo que se hubiera imaginado además todavía quedaba la posibilidad de que la prima de Sakura también estudiara en esa universidad…

Comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección su hogar, ya tendría más tiempo para pensar en como solucionar todos esos inconvenientes, aunque él era consciente que realmente le gustaría llevar algún curso con ella y poder verla de nuevo, pero sabía que eso no era factible no podía darse el lujo de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos la vida de la mujer que amaba estaba en juego, al recordar nuevamente las imágenes de la visión solo quedó cabizbajo y resignado a su suerte.

"Tengo que controlarme, pero no dejo de pensar en ella además ahora sé que hay alguien que está detrás de Sakura y no lo disimula, me pregunto si ella sentirá algo por esa persona"- se preguntó el muchacho mientras se detenía por un instante en la calle, pensar esa posibilidad le aterraba, pensar que ella ya se había olvidado de él le daba tanto temor sin embargo era consciente que era egoísta solo debería importarle la felicidad de ella aunque no fuera con él.

Y pensando así retomó su caminata a paso lento con dirección a su hogar mientras en su mano caía una hoja de cerezo...

--0--

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Bueno ya terminamos el quinto capítulo y parece que la cosa va mejorando, después de una operación se pudo salvar la vida de Yukito y aunque esta inconsciente por lo menos está vivo, el hermano de Sakura comienza a pensar en lo sucedido y miles de dudas llenan su mente, la única conclusión que logra sacar de todo eso es que su hermana menor está en un peligro eminente y que la vida de su amigo podría estar en peligro. Yamazaki y compañía logran encontrar de manera inesperada a una amiga de la infancia y la algarabía de los tres muchachos es indescriptible que postergan su viaje por un día, Shaoran se va a la universidad, bueno hablando de esto quiero aclarar algo el por que Shaoran estudia arqueología bueno por el hecho del anime en un capítulo en donde el padre de Sakura fue a dictar clase al colegio se vio la fascinación del niño al escuchar hablar al padre de la card captor sobre sus descubrimiento e hipótesis entonces decidí que esa era la carrera que debía seguir y claro se preguntaran como logró ingresar a la universidad si estaba en su entrenamiento, pues por azares del destino logró evadir la vigilancia y así fue, bueno es una de las partes flojas de la historia disculpen, regresando a la historia al fin Shaoran encuentra a Sakura y se entera que estudia la misma carrera que él y peor aun se entera que hay alguien que ronda a la muchacha de ojos verdes y eso lo pone más inseguro y complica sus sentimientos ¿qué debe hacer? ¿Dejarla ir o buscarla? ¿Podrá con sus celos? ¿Touya podrá proteger a s hermana y a su amigo? ¿Al fin llegaran a Tomoeda Yamazaki compañía?

Como ya saben críticas, ideas, bombas, virus o cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Hará su aparición el archirrival de Shaoran y se ve que la va tener difícil, y una visita inesperada hará que el día de Shaoran se complete y Touya se encontrará muy preocupado por el bienestar de su hermana, esta son las cosas que veremos en el siguiente capítulo, así que los invito a acompáñame al sexto capítulo de esta historia _Sakura y su hermano._


	6. Sakura y su hermano

CAP VI: SAKURA Y SU HERMANO

A cada minuto el sol seguía su rumbo hacia el atardecer, esto era indiferente a un grupo de chicas que conversaban alegremente bajo la sombra de un buen número de árboles muy cerca de la escuela de Arqueología, la conversación entre las chicas era muy amena pero una de ellas estaba muy callada, tenía una mirada muy triste pero trataba constantemente de sonreír quería sentirse mejor y no dejarse deprimir además no quería que la gente que la rodeara se preocupara por ella, en plena conversación sus amigas hicieron un comentario sobre ella y un chico, por lo que se sintió obligada a contestar.

Vamos chicas, como creen Takeda y yo solo somos amigos, les he dicho eso varias veces, ¿por qué serán tan malpensadas? - repuso la muchacha de bellos ojos verdes mientras se sonrojaba un poco, la insinuación que le habían hecho sus amigas era muy evidente pero sobre todo quería sonreírles a ellas siempre hacían que olvidara sus penas con sus ocurrencias.

Ya quisiera que me tuviera como "amiga especial", igual que a ti Sakura- indicó algo contrariada Hikari al ver la actitud de su amiga, si era obvio lo que sentía el muchacho por su amiga pero parecía que la antigua card captor era la única que se trataba de convencer de que era lo contrario y solo había amistad.

Y no era sorpresa que la maestra de las cartas hiciera sentir envidia pues Takeda Matsuyama era un muchacho alto, de cuerpo atlético, de pelo corto negro y ojos de color castaño oscuro, era el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la Universidad y estudiaba Arqueología al igual que Sakura, y se conocían desde que Sakura llegó a la Universidad, además tenía mucha facilidad para tratar con personas del sexo opuesto.

Tú cuando cambiaras Hikari, tú dejándote llevar por el superficialísimo - expresó Hotaru algo incómoda con el comentario final de su amiga, a veces Hikari podía ser tan inmadura que no parecía una estudiante universitaria y a veces llegaba a pensar que le tenía celos a la muchacha de ojos verdes por Takeda.

Hikari Katsuragi era una chica muy atractiva de pelo largo castaño claro y de ojos de color igual a su pelo pero eran muy tiernos, casi iguales a los de Sakura, aunque su forma de ser era muy diferente ya que Sakura era muy dulce con todos, pero Hikari era un poca más alegre le encantaban las fiestas, era muy liberal y decía las cosas como las pensaba.

Muchachas, no puedo creer que insinúen que Takeda y yo tenemos algo, soy solo su amiga y nada más- afirmó la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow a la vez que se sonrojaba un poco y una gran gota salía de su cabeza, había momentos que pensaba que sus amigas se habían confabulado con el capitán del equipo de fútbol para que ellos terminen juntos, aunque le parecía descabellada la idea, sus amigas serían capaces de eso para verla feliz.

Si claro Sakura, nosotras no hemos dicho lo contrario, si tú no estas interesada en él...- contestó rápidamente Isumi la idea era hacer ver a su amiga que no iba a encontrar a nadie que la quisiera como Takeda pero obviamente el plan se estaba saliendo de control y lo que menos desearían era pelearse con su amiga de universidad.

Si, pero eso no quita el hecho que él sienta algo por ti, si no me crees solo basta verle como pone sus ojos llenos de ilusión cuanto te ve Sakura - agregó Hikari mientras sonreía con mucha malicia a su amiga, la verdad no podía entender como su amiga no se daba cuenta que ese muchacho vivía solo para ella y no tenía ojos para otra persona, a veces pensaba que sólo se hacía la desentendida a menos que en verdad algo haya pasado entre ellos, hace días que trataba de sacarle algo a Takeda pero siempre evadía el interrogatorio…

La muchacha de ojos color como la esmeralda solo atinó a rehusar la mirada inquisidora de su amiga y nuevamente se sonrojó, ella sabía bien lo que el muchacho sentía por ella, pero no podía corresponderlo no mientras pensara en el joven chino, no sería justo para Takeda, él era una excelente persona y se merecía una persona que en verdad le correspondiera.

A su mente nuevamente regresaron imágenes del jefe del clan Li, él en este momento estaría en Hong Kong y una pregunta llegó a su mente ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?, se imaginaba mil cosas hasta verlo coqueteando con muchas chicas, vaya imaginación la suya, en ese instante apareció entre los árboles un muchacho que sonreía alegremente y hacía un ademán con la mano saludando al grupo de muchachas.

Es una hermosa mañana ¿no creen? – indicó el muchacho recién llegado mientras el grupo de chicas le sonreían ya era hora que llegara, se había demorado más de lo que habían acordado.

¡¡Hola Matsuyama!! ¿qué coincidencia, no? – dijeron las tres amigas de la dueña del muñeco de felpa mientras se hacían miraditas con el joven, al parecer el plan se estaba encaminando como lo habían previsto.

Hola Takeda – atinó a decir la muchacha de ojos verdes a la que vez que no podía evitar sonrojarse levemente, pues sentía como sus amigas le clavaba la mirada a ambos.

Hola Sakura, y de que tanto hablaban muchachas, ¿no será de mí?- preguntó mientras sonreía el muchacho que no podía quitarse de la mente la actitud tan misteriosa del joven que conoció minutos antes.

No, como crees Takeda, no hablamos de nada en especial - respondió Hotaru mientras miraba y sonreía a la muchacha de ojos verdes al parecer la situación estaba quedando perfecta para que al fin esos dos llegaran a algo.

¿Qué hacías escondido en los árboles? ¿espiándonos? - preguntó repentinamente Hikari con una voz algo incómoda ante la sorpresa de sus otras dos amigas, su amiga Hikari estaba saliendo de lo que habían preparado.

¿Yo? Para nada, la verdad me acerqué por que vi algo raro entre los árboles y resultó ser algo muy gracioso - comentó Takeda, mientras miraba a Sakura, podía verla pensativa y nostálgica, se sentía impotente de no poder hacer algo por ella, nunca había odiado a alguien pero "él" se lo había ganado a pulso, esperaba tener la suerte de conocerlo y darle lo que se merecía.

¿Ah si? Haber con que mentira nos saldrá – preguntó Hikari ante el reclamo de sus amigas que no entendía el repentino cambio de actitud de su amiga, vaya a veces si que era compleja.

Ya Hikari, deja que cuente – reclamó Hotaru que con el tiempo comenzaba a convencerse que su amiga sentía algo más que amistad por el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la universidad.

Bueno bueno, cuando venía para acá vi algo raro entre los árboles así que mi curiosidad me indicó seguir y pude ver entre los árboles a un chico que estaba detrás de un árbol mirando a donde estaban ustedes por lo que estoy seguro que trataba de escuchar lo que ustedes hablaban, hasta me dio la impresión que observaba muy fijamente a donde se encuentra Sakura y cuando me vio trató de excusarte, y luego salió corriendo, parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma, la verdad ese chico parecía extranjero – comentó Takeda que recordaba como el chico salió corriendo desesperadamente.

Vaya Sakura, parece que tienes otro admirador, si que eres toda una rompe corazones - afirmó Isumi a la vez que sus amigas reían ante la ocurrencia de Isumi, pero quién no río fue Takeda no había pensado en eso, la próxima vez que viera a ese chico tendría que hablar seriamente con él.

¿Por que crees eso?, yo no hago nada - repuso la estudiante de arqueología sonrojada ante lo expuesto por su amiga, esa actitud tan curiosa le hizo recordar a un niño que corría cada vez que la veía sin razón aparente…

Es lo único que se me ocurre pues desde cuando nuestra conversación es tan importante como para espiarnos – indicó Isumi que no encontraba otra explicación para que estuvieran siendo observadas

Hay cada loco en esta universidad, no sé por que le prestan tanta importancia seguro es de periodismo, bueno vámonos que ya es tarde - indicó Hikari tratando de no dar mucha importancia al nuevo admirador de su amiga, ya suficiente tenía con Takeda para tener más…

Si tienes razón, ya es algo tarde - respondió Hotaru, mientras observaba su reloj y veía como la maestra de las cartas seguía en silencio.

Entonces vamos - afirmó el capitán del equipo de fútbol a la vez que las muchachas asentían con la cabeza y se levantaban de las bancas y las cinco personas caminaba lentamente con dirección a la calle.

Al parecer el plan para juntar a Takeda y a Sakura no había terminado aún, mientras caminaban las chicas se adelantaron con la excusa de ir a los lavados mientras dejaban a su amiga junto con Takeda, la antigua card captor se sentía algo incómoda con la situación, conocía bien los sentimientos del muchacho que lo acompañaba pero él también sabía lo que ella sentía…

Ambos muchachos quedaron en profundo silencio por unos instantes que fue roto por la aparición de las amigas de Sakura que no demoraron lo suficiente para que el muchacho se llenara de valor y pudiera intentar algo.

Sin más continuaron su caminata hacia la calle pero Hotaru, Hikari e Isumi se habían hecho a un costado para que Takeda caminara a solas con la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow, y nuevamente la situación se ponía algo incómoda para ella, no era que le desagradaba, él era muy tierno con ella, hasta muy dulce y como decía Hikari ya muchas quisieran estar en su lugar pero no podía corresponderle, ya que seguiría esperando por el joven chino que le prometió volver.

No culpaba a sus amigas que de vez en cuando le hicieran pasar situaciones como esa y ella sabía que lo hacían con la mejor intención pues querían verla feliz, a pesar de que la estudiante de arqueología no les había comentado toda la historia con Shaoran y menos que ya no se comunicaban hace dos años pues ellas pensaban que habían perdido la comunicación hace tres meses se habían empeñado en hacer que lo olvidará y si juntarla con Takeda era esa solución ellas insistirían…

--0--

Un muchacho solitario caminaba lentamente por las calles de Tomoeda, esa mañana había estado llena de emociones que aún no se podía recuperar del todo, su mente estaba llena de ideas y dudas, pensaba que las cosas no se podían ya complicar más, los problemas amorosos del muchacho le habían hecho olvidar el motivo por el cual el concilio le pidió que viniera a Japón.

El descendiente de Clow caminaba lentamente con dirección a su casa, estaba confundido con todo lo que había escuchado en el momento que estaba escondido detrás de un árbol, había podido verla después de 8 años y estaba feliz de haberla visto pero también estaba preocupado, los comentarios de las chicas que la acompañaban había mencionado que alguien estaba detrás de la antigua card captor y había una posibilidad de que ella sintiera algo por esa persona.

No había razón para extrañarse de que la muchacha japonesa tuviera pretendientes, mas bien sería raro que nadie se enamorara de ella, era muy hermosa, dulce y tierna como cuando era niña, pero ahora se había convertido en toda una mujer, la idea de verla con otro hombre lo volvía loco no podía evitar los celos.

"Por su bien no me debo acerca a ella"- se dijo el muchacho de ojos color miel para lograr calmar sus impulsos, luego de eso solo le quedó bajar la mirada de resignación, sentía un deseo inmenso de gritar, de romper cosas y de correr a los brazos de Sakura, pero no podía.

Pronto se detuvo en medio de la calle, levantó la vista y miro como poco a poco se ponía el sol, el crepúsculo era hermoso de un color naranja intenso, se dio cuenta que se había tomado mucho tiempo en su caminata pero lo necesitaba, estar en su departamento solo le hubiera traído malos recuerdos.

Tengo que sobreponerme, tal vez las cosas mejoren – se dijo el jefe del clan Li mientras reanudaba su paso, desesperarse y actuar impulsivamente no lo llevarían a ningún lado ahora necesitaba concentrarse en la profecía, solo una vez que haya logrado detener eso podría ver una posibilidad aunque remota de volver al lado de su querida Sakura, con esas ideas en su cabeza aceleró el paso en dirección a su hogar.

Pasó poco tiempo para que el muchacho llegara a su destino, sin mucha prisa se acercó a su puerta, se tomó el tiempo para relajarse y expulsar cualquier tipo de tristeza, lentamente abrió la puerta, al ingresar se dio cuenta que todo estaba arreglado.

"Pero ¿cómo está arreglado todo? ni tiempo he tenido para acomodar las cosas, a menos que..." – pensó el jefe del concilio de oriente que se apresuró a llegar a la cocina, por un momento pensó que alguien había venido a atacarlo pero si fuera así no hubieran arreglado sus cosas, la única explicación que encontraba era…

Hola Shaoran, te esperaba ¿por qué demoraste tanto? – preguntó desconcertada una linda chica china que miraba con mucha ternura a su primo, hasta cierto punto se había preocupado, con eso de la profecía la vida de su primo también corría cierto riesgo.

¿Meiling?, bueno no me debería de sorprender aunque pensé que te quedarías con mi madre - respondió el jefe del clan Li que miró a su prima, su suposición no era errónea de seguro su madre la había enviado aunque él esperaba que fuera Wei la persona que lo acompañara en su estadía en Japón.

Parece que te desagrada que haya venido, ¿acaso esperabas a otra persona? - preguntó Meiling con una mirada triste, tenía miedo a escuchar la respuesta, de seguro él venía de estar con ella, y como una tonta preocupada por él si que era ingrato el destino…

No, no, no, Meiling no es nada de eso, no lo tomes así, solo que... - atinó a decir rápidamente el muchacho chino no sabía que decir, si pensaba que las cosas estaban complicadas ahora con la presencia su prima se ponían peor, se preguntaba por que nadie se tomaba la molestia de preguntarle si necesitaba compañía o no.

Disculpa, sé que debí avisarte antes de viajar, pero pensé... que tal vez te hubiera gustado... que yo viniera acompañarte - repuso Meiling mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que había a su lado, entendía como se sentía el muchacho a veces era demasiado impulsiva y hacía las cosas sin pensarlo bien, lo más seguro que el muchacho quería estar a solas con la muchacha de ojos verdes y probablemente ella sería un estorbo.

No me mal interpretes Meiling, claro que me da gusto verte y que me acompañes, sinceramente esto ha sido una sorpresa para mi, no esperaba a que vinieras, ya que sabes este...- indicó el jefe del clan Li que se trabó con sus palabras, no encontraba las palabras exactas para excusarse con la muchacha china.

"Demonios que tonterías estoy haciendo, la pobre Meiling vino de tan lejos y a mí se me ocurre insinuarle que vine por Sakura, soy un perfecto imbécil" – pensó Shaoran con indignación, como podía jugar de esa forma con los sentimientos de su prima, bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio, sentía tanta vergüenza ver el rostro de su prima, no merecía el cariño que ella le manifestaba.

Joven Shaoran, es un gusto verle – expresó un noble anciano que entró en escena al ver como ambos jóvenes habían quedado en silencio, los años sirviendo a la familia Li y dedicado al cuidado del joven jefe del clan le habían enseñado a ser siempre oportuno.

¿Wei?, tú también has venido... - respondió el muchacho chino mientras miraba a la persona que lo había cuidado desde niño, a pesar de que siempre hubo respeto entre ambos, él lo consideraba como un amigo.

Así es, su señora madre así lo decidió, joven Shaoran - contestó sonriente Wei mientras colocaba una bandeja con dos tazas de té, de seguro servirían de mucho para que los primos pudieran conversar más cómodamente.

Es cierto, y fue allí cuando le pedí a tu madre que me dejara venir junto con Wei – indicó la muchacha de ojos café mientras bajaba la cabeza sonrojada, a pesar de conocer los sentimientos de su primo y las intenciones que tenía a venir a Japón no podía esconder el gran afecto que la unía a él.

Ya veo, por lo que veo mi madre no cambiará nunca - repuso el muchacho mientras suspiraba y se sentaba, a veces le disgustaba tanto la forma de actuar de su madre, siempre tratando de manipularlo y llenarlo de obligaciones, hace mucho que no recordaba algún gesto amable de ella hacia a él, mucho menos una muestra de afecto…

¿Le traigo algo para comer, joven Shaoran? – preguntó el mayordomo de la familia Li tratando de romper el silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación.

No Wei, muchas gracias, solo deseo descansar – repuso el muchacho de ojos color miel, en la situación actual no podía pasar ni un trozo de comida, sentía en su estómago un nudo que le oprimía su ser.

Como usted diga joven Shaoran – expresó el anciano Wei mientras hacía un ademán a los dos primos para luego retirarse lentamente de la habitación con la esperanza que esos dos se arreglaran.

El estudiante de arqueología se encontraba meditabundo buscando las palabras para disculparse con su prima, todavía tenía la mirada baja sin atreverse a mirarla, la quería mucho pero no la amaba eso era algo que ambos sabían pero que le dolía más a ella, pronto el silencio fue roto por una dulce voz.

¿Y ya la buscaste?, o sigues tan lento como antes Shaoran - preguntó repentinamente Meiling cuando sintió que Wei estaba lejos y no podría escucharlos, no había razón de seguir ocultando lo que era obvio, desde niños sabían los dos cuales eran sus sentimientos, y seguir tratando de tapar el sol con un dedo solo se lastimarían más, era momento que ella superará eso e hiciera lo posible por ayudar a encontrar la felicidad a su querido primo.

Meiling, de que hablas... yo... no... ah...- balbuceó el jefe del concilio de hechiceros de oriente al escuchar la inesperada pregunta de su prima, el muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no podía creer que Meiling estuviera hablando de ese asunto que supuestamente era tan delicado entre ellos, su prima siempre era una caja de sorpresas.

Vamos Shaoran no tienes que fingir conmigo, me vas a decir que no has pensado en ella, te conozco desde niño así que no trates de ocultármelo – contestó la prima del jefe del clan Li, su primo sabía a veces como desesperarla con sus inseguridades y temores, era obvio que la muchacha de ojos verdes esperaba por él, como le gustaba complicar las cosas a su primo.

Yo... pensar no... - seguía balbuceando el muchacho de ojos color miel que no podía evitar ruborizarse cada vez más, su prima cuando se lo proponía podía ser excesivamente directa.

Espero que ya la hayas buscado, y le hayas explicado la situación que hizo que te alejaras por esto dos años, si no lo has hecho por mí, no te preocupes que las cosas siempre han estado clara entre nosotros además tú eres mi primo querido, y solo deseo tu felicidad - repuso la muchacha china que entendía la incomodidad de su primo, apreciaba mucho que se preocupara por ella pero eso ya no tenía sentido en estos momentos, lo único que importaba era que él al fin fuera feliz con la persona que amaba.

Tú sabes que yo solo vine a Japón, siguiendo mis responsabilidades como el jefe del concilio para tratar de averiguar acerca de la profecía y a nada más - respondió tajantemente el descendiente de Clow Reed tratando en todo momento mantener la calma, necesitaba sonar firme y decidido para que su prima desistiera con el tema.

Ya te lo dije Shaoran no tratas de fingir que no te interesa, Kinomoto siempre me ha simpatizado, no te sientas mal de contármelo Shaoran - expresó Meiling con una sonrisa quería trasmitirle la confianza que necesitaba para hablar del asunto, aunque en el fondo de su corazón sentía un gran dolor, siempre quiso a su primo desde muy niños.

Meiling no tengo que fingir nada, no la he buscado, no he tenido tiempo, en este momento el mundo pasa la peor de sus crisis no puedo pensar egoístamente tengo obligaciones que cumplir - respondió el último descendiente del mago Clow Reed, estaba seguro que su prima no le creía ni una palabra de lo que decía pero tenía que optar por esta postura, le gustaría confiar en su prima y contarle sobre su visión pero la conocía bien, de seguro no iba a poder con su genio e iría a buscar a la dueñas de las cartas Sakura.

Pero piensas en ir a buscarla, ¿verdad Shaoran? – preguntó inocentemente la muchacha china, la actitud que había adoptado su primo le sorprendía de sobremanera, ¿a quién trataba de engañar? Él no era así, algo debería haber pasado para que se pusiera de ese modo.

Te repito Meiling, mi misión acá en Japón es averiguar sobre la profecía, hoy he estado gran parte de la tarde buscando algún indicio que me de una pequeña pista cada minuto que pierda es vital para todos nosotros, creo además que debemos dejar ese asunto – volvió a decir el muchacho de Hong Kong que no sabía como escapar de la conversación que optó por mentir, la insistencia de su prima estaba que lo alocaba, ella no entendía lo difícil que era para él todo esa situación pero era la decisión que había tomado por el bienestar de ella.

Pero Shaoran... – trató de convencer a su primo, Meiling desconocía totalmente esa actitud del joven chino, y se preguntaba ¿que pasó con el Shaoran que dejó hace poco tiempo Hong Kong?

Meiling, hoy estoy cansado y solo deseo dormir, así que te veo mañana, buenas noches - dijo el jefe del clan Li cortando tajantemente la conversación, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su prima para darle un beso en la mejilla, luego lentamente se dirigió a su habitación en donde podía desahogarse sin preocupaciones.

"¿Pero que le sucede a Shaoran?" - se preguntó la prima del jefe del concilio de oriente, estaba sumamente intrigada con la pose que optó su primo en esa conversación, aunque ella sabía que todo eso era una farsa, podía tratar de engañarse a si mismo pero no a ella, él cuando abandonó Hong Kong en lo único que pensaba era en verla de nuevo, aunque lo disimulaba por ella, no tenía que ser adivina para saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su primo, él siempre había sido muy transparente en sus sentimientos.

"Algo debe haberle pasado para que se comporte así" - pensó Meiling mientras miraba su taza de té y la noche apenas comenzaba junto con las estrellas que empezaban a brillar...

--0--

La noche se veía muy triste ese día parecía como si las estrellas y la luna no tuvieran ganas de brillar o por lo menos eso pensaba el doctor Kinomoto, estaba agotado, prácticamente todo el día se lo había pasado en el hospital, temía por la seguridad de su amigo así que había decidido acompañarlo todo el tiempo que fuera posible, pero tampoco querían que en su casa se enteraran de la condición de la falsa identidad Yue así que no le quedó de otra que regresar esa noche a descansar un poco en su casa.

Las dudas aún no se iban de su mente pero sabía que también tenía que proteger a su hermana, un grave peligro le asechaba, lentamente estacionó el auto al frente de una casa en Tomoeda, él salió despacio del automóvil, caminaba con mucho cansancio hacia la puerta ya tenía casi dos noches sin dormir, al poco tiempo logró ingresar a su casa, como siempre se dirigió a la cocina, apenas tenía ánimo para caminar, las cosas que sucedían estaban fuera de su control.

Buenas noche hijo, me alegra que hayas venido a descansar a la casa, vamos toma asiento - dijo el señor Fujitaka con su acostumbrada sonrisa, no era raro para él que su hijo se entregara de esa forma a su trabajo, pero podía ver que algo más le preocupaba y no tenía que ver nada con su trabajo.

Buenas noche papá, gracias - respondió el joven médico de manera tajante como siempre mientras se sentaba en la mesa y bajaba la mirada, el cansancio era más de lo que hubiera imaginado, su cara se encontraba demacrada muestra del cansancio y la preocupación, cosas que no pasaban imperceptibles para su padre.

"Seguramente, no ha descansado desde ayer, lo mejor es no preguntarle nada hasta que haya descansado bien" - pensó el señor Fujitaka mientras le mostraba una sonrisa y le alcanzaba un plato con comida ante la mirada agotada de su hijo, en ese momento la dueña de la bestia guardiana de las cartas Sakura bajaba las escaleras e ingresaba a la cocina.

Buenas noches hermano – atinó a decir la antigua card captor mientras trataba de mostrarle una sonrisa a su hermano a quien vio más raro de lo normal, se le veía muy taciturno.

Buenas noches Sakura – repuso de manera instintivamente el doctor Kinomoto sin levantar la vista que tenía puesta en la mesa, no se había percatado del todo bien que estaba hablando con su hermana.

"¿Buenas noches Sakura? Y donde quedó el "buenas noches monstruo" – se preguntó la estudiante de arqueología que se sentaba a la mesa y miraba atentamente a su hermano, era una actitud muy inusual en él, nunca era tan callado y a esas horas ya debería estar sacándola de sus casillas, fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que algo le preocupaba a su hermano.

Este… hermano… - balbuceó la maestra de las cartas sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para preguntarle a su hermano si algo le sucedía y si así era podía contar con ella para apoyarlo.

Ya termine papá gracias, me encuentro muy cansado quisiera ir a descansar, además tengo que regresar al hospital dentro de unas cuantas horas, solo vine para que tú y Sakura no se preocuparan, nos vemos - repuso repentinamente el hijo mayor de Fujitaka interrumpiendo a su hermana a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento, sabía lo que su hermana le iba a decir y le agradecía su preocupación pero era necesario que ella no supiera nada sobre el asunto.

Claro hijo anda descansa, no te preocupes- respondió sonriente el catedrático de arqueología, hacerle preguntas sobre su estado solo empeoraría las cosas, algo de que Fujitaka estaba seguro era que a su hijo algo le preocupaba de sobremanera y eso estaba en el hospital, en donde estaba pasando la mayor parte del día.

Gracias papá- atinó a decir rápidamente el joven médico mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio sin mirar a su hermana.

La muchacha de ojos verdes observó como su hermano se alejaba por las escaleras y aun no podía reaccionar estaba helada, no podía creer lo que había pasado, su hermano ni siquiera se había molestado en hacer un comentario desagradable como la tenía acostumbrada haciéndole comparaciones con un "monstruo", esta vez su hermano le había llamado por su nombre cosa que no hacía muy seguido dentro de su casa, por lo que era bastante raro, no cabía duda su hermano estaba muy raro, de seguro algo le preocupaba en el hospital.

"Mi hermano es muy difícil de impresionar, ¿Qué puede preocuparle tanto? – se preguntó la muchacha de ojos verdes, se sentía triste por no poder ayudar a su hermano, ella lo quería mucho, pero a veces él eran tan inexpresivo que a pesar de que intentó preguntarle ¿qué te pasa? O decirle que podía confiar en ella, el optó por interrumpirla y abandonar el lugar.

Aunque la actitud de su hermano le preocupaba mucho le era algo difícil hablar abiertamente con su hermano, normalmente él siempre evitaba conversaciones de ese tipo, pero lo único que tenía claro la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda que algo le afecto mucho y que lo tenía muy preocupado, eso podía intuirlo por la expresión de su cara.

Tanto padre e hija cenaron compartiendo algunas cosas que les pasó en el día pero no comentaron nada del comportamiento del médico, el profesor Kinomoto mostraba siempre una sonrisa tratando de ocultar su preocupación por su hijo, la muchacha japonesa conocía la situación y solo atinaba a sonreír suficiente problemas había con los de su padre y los de su hermano como para tratar de meter los suyos. Lentamente ambos terminaron de cenar al levantarse Fujitaka para alistarse a limpiar el servicio, la muchacha se le ocurrió una idea para sorprender a un viejo amigo.

Gracias papá, bueno me retiro a mi cuarto, ah verdad ¿me puedo llevar el postre a mi cuarto? – preguntó tímidamente la estudiante de arqueología, estaba segura que su padre no se negaría.

Claro hija, no hay problema - respondió con una sonrisa Fujitaka que recogía los platos de la mesa y los llevaba al fregadero.

La dueña de las antiguas carta Clow salió de la cocina con dirección a su dormitorio, rápidamente subió las escaleras y al pasar por la habitación de su hermano mayor por un momento se detuvo y miró la puerta, estaba segura que algo le pasaba a su hermano deseaba tanto poder hablar con él y ayudarle en algo, su hermano en el pasado le había ayudado mucho, impulsivamente levantó la mano con intención de tocar pero se detuvo, conocía a su hermano y esa no era forma de ayudarlo, ya se le ocurriría algo, pensando en eso retomó su camino en dirección a su cuarto, al entrar un alegre muñeco de felpa, la asaltó revoloteando por su cabeza.

¡¡Sakurita!!, ¿otra vez estas con esa mirada?, ¿otra vez pensando en el mocoso? - preguntó algo intrigado la falsa identidad de Kerberos al ver entrar a su amiga y dueña con una mirada un poco triste y pensativa.

Kero, ya hemos hablado de ese asunto, además eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que me preocupa - respondió tajantemente la antigua card captor que seguía con la mirada perdida, quería devolverle el favor de hace años que le debía a su hermano que salvó a su guardián de desaparecer ya que sus poderes eran insuficientes para tenerlo en este mundo.

Entonces si no es el mocoso, ¿qué te preocupa? – preguntó confundido la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados que cada vez estaba más intrigado, a lo mejor si estaba pensando en ese sujeto chino y sólo le decía eso para mantenerlo tranquilo.

A veces Kero eres tan molesto que no sé que hacer contigo, pero a pesar de todo yo te quiero mucho nunca nos separemos ¿vale? - repuso la dueña de Yue que se acercaba a su guardián y lo abrazaba con mucha ternura, siempre le estaría agradecida, sino hubiera estado a su lado todo este tiempo no quería pensar que hubiera sido de ella.

Gracias Sakurita, yo también te quiero mucho, y te prometo no separarnos nunca, así que cuéntame que te tiene preocupada a lo mejor puedo ayudar en algo – respondió casi de inmediato el muñeco de felpa que aun estaba en los brazos de su amiga, le había tomado por sorpresa esa muestra de afecto por parte de su dueña, pero él también estaba agradecido de haber vivido todo ese tiempo con ella.

Si bueno verás en la cena mi hermano se le veía muy preocupado y casi ni habló, estoy segura que algo ha pasado en el hospital que lo ha puesto así – indicó la muchacha de ojos verdes mientras la imagen del rostro cansado de su hermano venía a su mente.

Ummm... ya veo, así que era tu hermano, pues ni modo tu sabes como es él, muy reservado con sus cosas así que poco se podrá hacer, además ahorita me estoy muriendo de hambre ¿me has traído algo para comer? - preguntó entusiasmado la bestia guardiana del sello mientras miraba a su dueña que una gran gota le aparecía en la cabeza, la antigua card captor no entendía como en cosas tan importantes a su amigo se le ocurría comer

Hay Kero tu nunca cambiaras, como ya te conozco te traje esto, toma pero cómelo despacio – repuso resignada la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda, su amigo siempre sería así pero sin importar eso jamás lo cambiaría por nada, siempre sabía como sacarle una sonrisa.

Gracias... ¡¡es torta, que suerte!!, eres la mejor Sakura – exclamó con alegría el guardián de las cartas Sakura mientras empezaba a comer con felicidad el postre que le habían entregado

Ya Kero no exageres – atinó a decir algo ruborizada la muchacha mientras miraba comer a su amigo, vaya que si tenía hambre.

… por lo de tu hermano no te preocupes, ya sabes que es medio raro y que sabe como arreglárselas por si solo, si te preocupas mucho solo podrías empeorar las cosas – repuso la falsa identidad de Kerberos mientras tomaba un gran bocado de torta y se lo comía con mucho entusiasmo.

La puerta de improviso se abrió mientras el doctor Kinomoto ingresaba al dormitorio, Sakura y Kero se quedaron fríos, no esperaban la visita del hermano de la antigua card captor, hace tiempo que él no hacía eso. El muchacho se quedó en medio de la habitación no le era fácil lo que iba a pedir, pero sabía que era la única forma de asegurarse que su hermana estuviera segura y así el podría cuidar de su amigo, luego de un momento de silencio el médico dirigió su vista al guardián, miró fijamente a Kerberos con gran interés, estaba apunto de encomendarle lo más valioso de su vida y esperaba que supiera responder adecuadamente.

Hey tú, muñeco de felpa, cuídala o te la veras conmigo – al fin terminó diciendo el primogénito de Fujitaka mientras miraba a su hermana, tan idéntica a su madre, su madre debería estar orgullosa de ella… la maestra de las cartas no sabía que decir o hacer, todo eso era tan extraño y sorpresivo que no sabía que hacer o que decir.

Yo no soy ningún muñeco de felpa, yo soy "Kerberos la bestia guardiana del gran sello" y no tienes que decirme lo que tengo que hacer, es mi obligación proteger a Sakura con mi vida si es preciso - respondió rápidamente la bestia guardiana del libro de las cartas Sakura que miraba con firmeza y decisión al hermano de su dueña, él era consciente que para que su hermano viniera a pedirle eso es que algo malo podría pasarle a ella, las suposiciones de Sakura no estaban equivocadas del todo.

Bien, bien como tú digas, pero cuídala siempre, y tu monstruo no te metas en problemas y no andes sola lleva siempre al muñeco – respondió tajantemente el joven médico antes que el guardián pudiera reclamar al respecto, miró con profundo cariño a su hermana y así sin decir nada mas salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

En el cuarto de la estudiante de arqueología, ella aún no se había recuperado de la impresión, su hermano se había apersonado para pedirle un favor a su guardián, claro que a su manera, en sus palabras notó preocupación como si algo malo le pudiera pasar a ella.

"Algo en el hospital..., debe haber puesto a mi hermano así, ¿pero que?, ¿acaso seria algo muy malo para mí?" – se preguntó para sus adentros la muchacha de ojos verdes mientras escuchaba la voz del muñeco de felpa le traía a la realidad.

¡¡Sakura!!, ¿me estas escuchando? – preguntó el guardián de ojos dorados que miraba como su amiga se perdía en sus pensamientos, debía quitarle cualquier tipo de preocupación no tenía sentido preocuparle a ella.

Perdón Kero, pero lo que me dijo mi hermano me preocupo, en verdad se le veía bastante preocupado – atinó a decir la muchacha dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow, sin entender bien que es lo que sucedía.

Hay tu hermano es así, no sé por que le tomas tanta importancia, seguramente su trabajo lo tiene con mucha tensión - mintió el guardián a su amiga, había entendido perfectamente al médico y una forma de protegerla era no preocupándola.

¿Tú crees Kero? – preguntó Sakura que comenzó a pensar que su viejo amigo tenía razón y quizás su hermano solo estaba estresado y esta viendo cosas que no había.

Claro Sakura, si no nos habría dicho si algo sobrenatural esta pasando – agregó el muñeco de felpa tratando de que su amiga se olvidara del asunto, cuando tuviera una oportunidad hablaría con el hermano, tenía que saber que estaba pasando para saber a que atenerse.

Creo que tienes razón Kero, su trabajo lo pone muy nervioso – respondió la maestra de las cartas que trató olvidarse del asunto, seguro su amigo tenía razón y eran problemas que tenía su hermano en el hospital y lo habían puesto más nervioso de lo normal.

Bueno vamos a dormir – repuso la muchacha mientras se metía a la cama y se acurrucaba.

¿Tan temprano?, pero no son ni las nueve – indicó el guardián algo sorprendido por al actitud de su amiga y dueña.

Hoy tuve un día muy ajetreado y estoy muerta, no seas malo apaga la luz – indicó la estudiante que arqueología a la vez que el guardián sin más remedio se dirigió a apagar la luz y se dirigía a su cajón para dormir.

Buenas noches Sakura

Buenas noches Kero- respondió la muchacha mientras cerraba los ojos... la oscuridad de la noche rápidamente se apoderó del cuarto...

Ya era bastante entrada la noche, lentamente comenzó a bajar las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa hacía todo lo posible por no hacer mayor ruido, a esas horas todos en su casa estaban ya descansando.

Con prisa el doctor Kinomoto se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba estacionado su vehículo, subió al carro y prendió el motor, mientras calentaba la máquina su mente se llenaba de pensamientos

"Estoy seguro que el muñeco cuidará de ella" – pensó el hijo mayor de Fujitaka al recordar el intercambio de palabras que habían tenido ambos, sin decir muchas palabras los dos se habían entendido.

"Sakura no debe saber nada de lo que le pasó a Yuki, últimamente la he visto muy decaída, para que darle mas preocupaciones además estoy yo para velar por él"- se dijo el joven médico mientras arrancaba el auto y rápidamente el automóvil se alejó de su casa en dirección al hospital en donde un viejo amigo lo esperaba...

--0--

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Uy este capítulo si que salió largo pero bueno trató de no omitir ningún detalle, espero no haberles aburrido, pero como vemos al fin hace acto de presencia el supuesto rival de Shaoran, y por la descripción es un chico que hace delirar a cualquier otra chica, a excepción de la quién en verdad le gusta, y buenos vimos una especie de corralito que las amigas de Sakura le prepararon junto con Takeda, ellas quieren que olvide a Shaoran como sea, además conocen los sentimientos de Takeda y saben que él podría hacerla feliz si le diera la oportunidad pero como sabemos la muchacha de ojos verdes solo piensa en el muchacho chino, algo que se debe mencionar es que Sakura si les hablo de Shaoran pero no les dijo que no se habían hablado en dos años sino que habían discutido y no habían hablado en tres meses, y ya que hablamos del ingrato al llegar a su casa se da con la sorpresa que su prima y Wei estaban esperándolo, él sabía que la presencia de su prima en ese lugar complicaba más las cosas así que tuvo que fingir que no le interesaba el ver a Sakura cosa que su prima no le creyó nada, solo dejó ver que algo le había pasado cuando llegó a Japón. Bueno en este capítulo pudimos ver como en verdad es Touya que a pesar de lo reservado y frío que muestra ser, no es así y que se preocupa por los demás en especial por su hermana, no quedándole de otra que encomendar su cuidado a su guardián, el cual entiende los sentimientos de Touya, trate de mostrar que las personas a veces muestran una forma de ser que no es necesariamente la forma que en verdad son. Otra cosa importante que no había mencionado en capítulos anteriores era la relación de Touya y Yukito, bueno en el anime como saben ellos quedaron como más que amigos, pero para fines de esta historia y como es para todo público hemos omitido ese detalle y solo han quedado como buenos y entrañables amigos. ¿Cuánto tiempo más durará para que Shaoran y Sakura se encuentren?, ¿Yukito podrá salir de coma?, ¿Takeda logrará que Sakura le de una sola oportunidad? Son preguntas que probablemente serán respondidas con los siguientes capítulos

Como ya saben críticas, ideas, bombas, virus o cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Los amigos de Sakura al fin regresaran a Tomoeda, pero solo al llegar tendrá una gran sorpresa, y hasta que al fin hay un enfrentamiento entre Shaoran y un sujeto de lo más raro, obligándolo salir del anonimato y Sakura tendrá la peor decepción de su vida.._. _averigüen conmigo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo: _La decepción_


	7. La decepción

CAP VII: LA DECEPCIÓN

La mañana de ese día en Tomoeda era como cualquier otro, el sol ingresaba mostrando sus primeras luces en el cuarto del señor Fujitaka, el amable profesor sabía que ese era el momento para levantarse como todas las mañanas, el buen hombre siempre se levantaba muy temprano para alistarse para ir a dictar clase y ya que ahora se encontraba de licencia el único motivo por el cual se levantaba temprano era para preparar el desayuno de su pequeña hija, y lo de pequeña solo por cariño, su hija era una hermosa chica de 19 años, pero para el señor Fujitaka ella siempre sería su niña, aun recordaba cuando era una niña de 10 años y siempre se levantaba con energías y con una enorme sonrisa, han pasado 9 años y ya no era lo mismo…

El buen catedrático se sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, esta vez si se había tomado tiempo para recordar, lentamente salió de la cama y se fue directo al baño, rápidamente salió de allí y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con dirección a la cocina, los problemas de sus hijos no eran ajenos a él y no podía evitar preocuparse por ellos, a su mente muchos pensamientos lo abordaban.

"¿Por que Sakura estará tan deprimida?, y ahora también Touya se le ve tan deprimido cosa muy rara en él, no sé que hacer" - pensó el padre de la antigua card captor que ingresaba a la cocina y observaba que tanto la mesa como la cocina estaban limpias y que el desayuno estaba servido, cosa que le sorprendió mucho, a estas horas su hijo debería estar en el hospital entonces solo quedaba… rápidamente el catedrático levantó la vista y encontró a una hermosa muchacha de ojos verdes sonriéndole.

Buenos días papá – atinó a decir la maestra de las cartas Sakura que se ruborizó levemente sus mejillas por la cara de sorpresa de su padre.

¿Sakura?, buenos días hija - contestó rápidamente el catedrático de la universidad que aún no podía recuperarse de su asombro, no tanto por el hecho de haberle preparado el desayuno, al parecer los problemas de su hija menor iban pasando.

¿Que pasa papá? Toma asiento y acompáñame – repuso la estudiante de arqueología algo avergonzada al ver a su padre sorprendido de verla a esas horas de las mañanas.

"Mi papá debe pensar que es un día súper especial ya que si no el mundo nunca hubiera visto esto algún día" - una gran gota aparecía en la cabeza de la dueña de las cartas Sakura, tendría que hacer algo al respecto, estaba quedando con una fama de dormilona, ya vería que hacer al respecto junto con el muñeco de felpa.

Veo pequeña Sakura que te has levantado muy temprano el día de hoy, ¿acaso hay un motivo muy especial? ¿algo qué debería recordar?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa el padre de Touya a la vez que trataba de recordar si había alguna fecha que se había olvidado, no estaba de más hacer un poco de memoria.

No papá, es un día como cualquiera solo que estaba tan lindo el día que pensé que sería un desperdicio pasarlo en cama, además te he visto un poco cansado y ya que no te había agradecido por toda las veces que me preparas el desayuno pensé que tal vez... – contestó la muchacha de ojos verdes como la esmeralda mientras se sentaba frente a su padre, lo que había dicho en cierta forma era verdad, ella era consciente que su padre podía ver que tanto ella como su hermano tenían preocupaciones y eso le preocupaba de sobremanera, además quería salir de su habitación estar mucho tiempo ahí le hacía pensar en el muchacho de ojos color miel, ella ya había decidido dejar atrás ese asunto y seguir con su vida pero le era tan difícil.

Muchas gracias hija, no tienes que preocuparte tú sabes ya no soy tan joven como antes solo es eso, te agradezco mucho el gesto – indicó el maestro universitario mientras hacía un ademán y comenzaba a tomar el desayuno en compañía de su hija.

Mientras ambos degustaban del desayuno que había preparado la estudiante de arqueología, su padre la miraba de reojo tal vez ese era un excelente momento para hablar sobre los problemas de su hija menor, a lo mejor no conseguía que le dijera su pesar pero por lo menos lo intentaría.

Hija, hay algo que quería preguntarte hace unos días… - expresó Fujitaka Kinomoto a la vez que colocaba su plato a un costado de la mesa, el padre buscaba la mirada de su hija, ella sabía hacia donde se dirigía la conversación y también sabía que a esas alturas era ya inevitable tratar de evadirla.

Si claro, dime papá – atinó a decir la dueña de las cartas que trataba de evadir la mirada de su padre, quizás tendría que mentirle y no podría hacerlo viéndolo a los ojos.

Hace unos días que te veo bastante triste, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó finalmente el catedrático de arqueología con tranquilidad, esperaba que su hija pudiera contarle su problema, era consciente que su hija ya era un mujer y de seguro le gustaría hablar esto con su madre, pero Nadeshiko ya no estaba en este mundo y él tenía que hacer lo posible de ayudar a su hija.

Bueno… hace poco tiempo un chico… me confesó sus sentimientos hacia mí, pero yo no pude corresponderle, él esa una buena persona, es un chico extraordinario y sé que hay un montón de chicas que darían su vida por tener la suerte que tengo, pero yo… no puedo… - atinó a decir la maestra de las cartas Sakura que bajó la mirada y un leve rubor se hacían presente en sus mejillas, en cierta forma no le había mentido a su padre, la situación con Takeda también le deprimía, pues ella sabía que era que rechacen tus sentimientos, pero lo que más le dolía es que no podía corresponderle por seguir queriendo a Shaoran y había momentos que se sentía impotente…

Ya veo, no debes estar triste Sakura, la vida es así, uno no manda en el corazón… si esa persona es tan extraordinaria como me dices, él entiende tus sentimientos y te debe estar agradecido por haberle dicho la verdad antes de fingir algo que no sentías - indicó el señor Fujitaka que se acercaba a su hija y levantaba su rostro con su mano cogiéndole del mentón, pudo observar unas lágrimas en sus ojos y con el dedo índice de su otra mano le limpiaba las lágrimas.

No llores Sakura, que seguro si esa persona te ve triste se pondrá triste de saber que es la causante de tu tristeza… - agregó el profesor de arqueología de la universidad que le mostraba una amplia sonrisa a su hija, no le sorprendía que su hija tuviera pretendientes si era tan hermosa como su madre, tampoco le sorprendía que el problema que la tenía tan triste era de ese tipo de índole, lo único que no encajaba era por que no aceptaba a ese muchacho, lo más probable era que existiera una persona más en la historia, pero no pretendía presionar a su hija con sus preguntas.

Tienes razón papá, muchas gracias por escucharme – atinó a decir la antigua card captor mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de su padre, hablar con él siempre le confortaba tanto, tenía mucha razón no había pensado en ello, probablemente le estaba causando muchos problemas a las personas que la rodeaban, desde ese momento había decidido ya no ponerse a llorar por el recuerdo del joven chino, ya no más.

Ay hija, no tienes nada que agradecer, soy tu padre y siempre estaré para ti cuando quieras hablar de cualquier cosa, pero vaya como ha pasado la hora, si seguimos con esto llegaras tarde a la universidad – expresó Fujitaka que observó la hora en su reloj, al parecer el sencillo desayuno se había dilatado más de lo esperado.

¡¡Ay noo!! Y yo que quería llegar temprano… - atinó a decir la muchacha que salió disparada a traer sus cosas para irse a la universidad.

Bueno papá nos estamos viendo después, cuídate y no te canses mucho yo vendré a hacer los quehaceres de la casa – agregó la muchacha que se encontraba en la puerta principal de su hogar colocándose las tenis.

Nos vemos hija, y no te preocupes que estaré bien – respondió el señor Fujitaka a la vez que acompañaba a su hija a la puerta para despedirla.

Ya papá... hasta luego – dijo la muchacha que corría en dirección a la universidad, aunque en su mente se decía que tendría que recurrir nuevamente a la magia de las cartas Sakura.

Adiós Sakura y cuídate – atinó a decir Fujitaka que hacía un ademán con su mano de un lado a otro despidiendo a su hija. Al perderla de vista entró a su casa, se había quedado solo, sintió una sensación rara y se acercó a donde estaba la fotografía de su difunta esposa y cogió el cuadro y se quedó observándola, cuanta falta le hacía ella.

"Ojalá hija logres solucionar el verdadero problema que te aflige, mi querida Nadeshiko, nuestra pequeña cada día mas se vuelve una mujer, si solo pudieras estar a nuestro lado para aconsejarla, hago lo mejor que puedo pero a veces pienso que no es suficiente"- repuso el señor Fujitaka mientras observaba la fotografía de su amada esposa...

--0--

Era otro día en la cuidad de Tokio, la diferencia con los días anteriores era que esta vez el cielo se encontraba despejado y un brillante sol iluminaba las calles, la gente caminaba rápidamente dispuestos a llegar a sus centros de trabajo, pero tres jóvenes caminaban alegremente con dirección a la estación del tren, la noche anterior habían planeado el viaje que iban a realizar y por fin había llegado el momento para regresar al lugar que tantas satisfacciones les había traído en su niñez.

Pero ahora ya no solo serían recuerdos, por que regresarían a tratar de formar una vida allá, estaban felices, el muchacho no dejaba de sonreír y las dos muchachas recordaban su feliz niñez.

La noche pasada no fue tan fácil para la muchacha de anteojos y el muchacho pues se pasaron gran parte de la noche tratando de convencer a su otra amiga, a que se una a su viaje, ellos entendían que su amiga pasaba por momentos difíciles, pero quedarse ahí sola no iba a beneficiarle en nada…

Era de noche y tres amigos estaban conversando amenamente mientras degustaban de exquisitos manjares que habían pedido. Las muchachas evocaban recuerdos de su niñez y se divertían a más no poder, llegado un momento el muchacho que acompañaba a las dos chicas tomó la palabra.

Quiero decirles que estoy feliz de haber podido encontrarlas desde ahora siento que las cosas me van a salir mejor incluso ya he pensado que hacer cuando llegue a Tomoeda – expresó el muchacho con euforia, en sus adentros no era completamente feliz, había algo aún que le faltaba, necesitaba verla de nuevo.

Lo primero que tengo que hacer es buscar un lugar donde quedarme, felizmente había tenido algo reunido para emergencias como ésta, y aprovechando que estamos en vacaciones y no hay clase podré hacer todo el papeleo para mi traslado de universidad sin tener que perder clase, y pues aparte de eso aprovechar el tiempo en buscar algún empleo… y ¿tu Yaganisawa? Tienes algo en mente… - preguntó el muchacho que dirigió su mirada a su amiga de anteojos.

Ahora que lo preguntas Yamazaki pues si ya había pensado en eso, felizmente a mis padres les gustó la idea de que me independice, así que como tú voy a transferirme de universidad y buscar un departamento, mis padres me dijeron que aún podían darme una mano con los gastos de la universidad pero de todas maneras buscaré también un empleo, ¿y tú Rika? - preguntó Naoko mientras acomodaba la montura de sus anteojos

Bueno ustedes saben que les agradezco mucho, esta celebración y su invitación a irme con ustedes a Tomoeda, pero en la condición actual… - contestó la muchacha que bajó la mirada con tristeza.

No digas esas cosas Sasaki, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarnos mutuamente, tienes que venir con nosotros pensé que ya estaba aclarado ese punto – repuso Yamazaki que entendía como se sentía su amiga, pero debía comprender que desde ahora ya no iba a estar sola.

Así es Rika, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, nosotros somos amigos y estamos para ayudarnos, no lo tomes a mal, así que ya no pienses en eso, de seguro tu padres serían felices de saber que tú estás bien, ya no dudes más – agregó la estudiante de literatura mirando con alegría a su amiga, necesitaba trasmitirle toda esa seguridad que a ella le hacía falta.

No sé que decir… son tan buenos – atinó a decir entre sollozos la muchacha que fue rodeada por sus amigos que la abrazaron…

Tienen razón amigos, saliendo de acá les llamaré a mis padres para decirle que me he encontrado con ustedes y que me iré a vivir a Tomoeda junto con ustedes… - terminó diciendo la muchacha de ojos castaños mientras sus amigos le sonreían y asentían con la cabeza.

Si no hubiera ningún problema con mis padres, haría casi lo mismo que ustedes solo traspasaría mis papeles de la universidad de Tokio a la de Tomoeda y así podría seguir con mis estudios de Administración y bueno buscar en donde quedarme si sería un problema… - agregó la muchacha que bajó la cabeza de vergüenza a diferencia de Yamazaki ella no tenía ahorros lo que le sucedió fue tan inesperado que nunca pensó que tendría necesidad de ahorrar.

Vamos Rika no te preocupes por eso, te parece si tú y yo buscamos juntos empleo a lo mejor tengamos más suerte – apresuró a decir el muchacho para evitar que la nostalgia se apoderara de su amiga.

El asunto de donde quedarte tampoco es problema, ¿te parece si pagamos el departamento entre las dos? - indicó Naoko mientras abrazaba a su amiga de infancia y le sonreía.

Yamazaki, Naoko yo... gracias por ser tan buenos... – atinó a decir la muchacha que se quedó en silencio unos segundos, tal vez todo lo que le había pasado tenía una razón de ser, tal vez el destino jugó con ella y le permitió ver de nuevo a sus amigos, pero ahora la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad y no debía desaprovecharla, rápidamente una hermosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la muchacha, y el grupo comenzó a sonreír mientras seguían los brindis uno tras de otro…

Estaban las tres personas esperando en la estación un tren que les llevará a un lugar donde estaban todos sus recuerdos de niñez, al poco tiempo se divisó el tren que los llevaría a Tomoeda

Bien chicas es ahora o nunca, quiero comenzar algo nuevo allá - indicó con una gran sonrisa Yamazaki que fue el primero en abordar el tren

Entonces vámonos - respondieron al unísono las dos muchachas al mismo tiempo que seguían a su amigo.

Después de unos minutos que esperaban que la gente abordara el tren, éste comenzó a moverse, al comienzo empezó con un lento recorrido que poco a poco fue ganando velocidad...

--0--

Un muchacho de ojos color miel estaba sentado en la mesa de su cocina, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, estuvo pensando en mil cosas, su mente estaba llena de preocupaciones y dudas…

Las cosas iban de mal en peor, ahora con la presencia de su prima en Japón la situación empeoraba de sobremanera, ella no tardaría en ir a buscar a la hija menor de Fujitaka y seguramente la muchacha de ojos verdes le preguntaría por él y su prima le diría que esta acá en Japón y había una posibilidad que la maestra de las cartas viniera a buscarlo.

"Tengo que evitar que se vean pero ¿cómo?, Sakura no debe saber nada de mí" – se preguntó por enésima vez el muchacho que toda la noche estuvo pensando en miles de opciones, pero ninguna de ellas le convencía, sólo una podía verdaderamente funcionar pero no quería hacerlo, se iba a sentir horrible hacer eso.

"La única manera de que ellas no se vean es engañar a Meiling" - se dijo el muchacho, la verdad detestaba tener que hacer eso, mentirle a su prima, pero no encontraba otra forma de salir del problema, tenía que pensar que lo hacía por el bien de Sakura, en ese instante entró en la cocina la muchacha venida de Hong Kong.

Buenos días Shaoran, lindo día, ¿no? – atinó a decir la muchacha esperanzada de que el raro humor de su primo hubiera cambiado, sino tendría que decirle unas cuantas cosas pues no podía seguir con esa actitud tan poca madura que había asumido.

Buenos días Meiling- respondió rápidamente el descendiente de Clow que comenzó a pensar con que palabras exactas le diría a su prima para que no buscara a la dueña de Kerberos.

¿Qué pasa Shaoran? Te veo muy nervioso - preguntó Meiling mientras miraba cada vez más extrañada a su primo, últimamente lo desconocía actuaba tan distinto a como él era en verdad.

No... yo solo... quería pedirte un favor Meiling - titubeó el jefe del clan Li aun no encontraba las palabras, pero se arriesgaría a decirlo tal como le viniera a la mente si seguía pensando en eso se pondría más nervioso y sería peor

Vamos, dímelo Shaoran, tú sabes que conmigo cuentas para cualquier cosa - respondió rápidamente la muchacha china que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la idea que su primo necesitara algo de ella lo hacía sentir bien e importante para él.

Es... que yo... solo quería pedirte... que no vayas a ver a Sakura, por que quiero que sea una sorpresa para ella - dijo rápidamente Shaoran mientras se sonrojaba no sabia como lo había dicho y mucho menos como pudo ser tan directo.

Ah... era eso, veo que ya se te quitó esas ideas tontas que tenías anoche, no sé a quien querías engañar, en fin trata de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, tengo tantos deseos de hablar con Kinomoto y Daidouji - indicó la muchacha de ojos castaños con cierta nostalgia, dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado que no fueran los ojos de su primo, en su rostro se dibujaba una gran tristeza por un momento pensó una tontería, pero debía reincorporarse era cuestión de tiempo que esos dos se arreglaran.

No te preocupes por eso, muy pronto ella sabrá de que estoy de regreso, me alegro que me hayas podido entender, ahora me tengo que retirar a hacer unas cosas luego hablamos, nos vemos – se apresuró a decir el jefe del concilio de oriente que sin más se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta principal del apartamento, se sentía horrible por mentirle a su prima pero por lo menos con eso ganaría algo de tiempo.

Hasta luego Shaoran, cuídate- respondió Meiling mientras veía como su primo se alejaba de ella, conocía a la perfección los sentimientos que unían a su primo con la muchacha de ojos verdes pero no podía evitar sentirse mal, por más que intentaba hacerse a la idea le era aún muy difícil, ella había pensado que lo había superado cuando era niña, cuando junto con la estudiante de periodismo unieron fuerzas para unir a esos dos, pero desde que le dijeron que ella iba a ser su esposa las cosas cambiaron drásticamente sin darse cuenta habían pasado 3 años de compromiso con su primo.

"Shaoran... ¿por que serás tan tonto?, y ahora se te da por dar sorpresas, no lo entiendo, esa no es su forma de ser, cada día te entiendo menos, espero que estés haciendo lo correcto" – pensó la muchacha mientras pensaba en la forma extraña de actuar de su primo, parecía que algo se traía en manos, la pregunta era qué, lo único que estaba segura era que ella lo quería con todas sus fuerzas.

La muchacha bajó la vista, estaba harta de tener que sufrir sin más se fue corriendo a su habitación, afuera en la calle se escuchaba el trinar de los pájaros y el llanto de una muchacha...

--0--

Lentamente el tren que venía desde Tokio comenzó a disminuir la velocidad conforme se acercaba a Tomoeda trayendo consigo un nuevo mañana para los tres jóvenes que viajaban dentro de él...

Después de que todos los pasajeros desembarcaron el tren comenzó a marcharse rápidamente de Tomoeda, al poco tiempo se perdió de vista, pero en la estación un muchacho y dos chicas levantaban la vista al cielo y agradecían por fin haber regresado después de tanto tiempo, el sol calentaba sus rostros y el viento jugaba con las hojas de los árboles de cerezo era una mañana realmente hermosa, pronto el muchacho miró a sus amigas.

Un gran día anuncia que tendremos un buen futuro desde ahora, no es hermoso regresar acá después de varios años, según como lo veo yo nada a cambiado, aun recuerdo todo como si hubiera sido ayer cuando me fui - indicó el muchacho con un poco de nostalgia el motivo por el cual dejó esta hermosa ciudad fueron sus padres, y ahora ellos ya no estaban más, ahora sólo quedaba él para honrar su memoria.

Tienes razón, nada ha cambiado todo sigue igual que antes, no sé por que nunca se me ocurrió regresar, tantos años en Tokio me hicieron olvidar esto que hizo mi vida tan feliz - respondió tristemente Naoko, su vida había sido relativamente mejor que sus dos acompañantes y ahora que estaban juntos iba a ayudarlos con todo lo que pudiera.

Vamos se supone que la nostálgica acá soy yo, no se pongan así ahora ya regresamos y es lo único que importa - increpó Rika con una gran sonrisa, era momento de dejar su pasado atrás, una nueva vida iba a empezar junto con sus amigos.

Si... tienes mucha razón, hay que buscar algún lugar en donde dejar nuestro equipaje - expresó Naoko mientras miraba a su amigo pronto ambos rostros cambiaron a una alegre sonrisa, no había razón por que estar triste.

Sin darse mucha prisa comenzaron a caminar por las calles, iban despacio querían observar todo, que cosas habían cambiado y que cosas no, caminaban sin rumbo aparente simplemente se dejaban llevar

"Vaya es agradable regresar" - pensó Yamazaki que recordó mucho de los lugares que paseaba con ella, que sería de su vida, probablemente estaría a miles de kilómetros de distancia de donde estaba él, esa idea lo puso triste cuanto le gustaría volverla a ver.

El muchacho siguió mirando por todos lados recordando, en un momento dado soltó sus cosas y se quedó parado en medio de la calle, las dos muchachas le quedaron mirando.

¿Qué pasa Yamazaki?, ¿has visto algo que te molesta?- preguntaron sus dos amigas al unísono sin embargo no recibieron respuesta por parte de su amigo, y de manera inesperada comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que podía, no le importaban sus cosas ni nada en ese momento, solo decidió seguir su corazonada, esa chica a la que miraba no podía ser otra que...

Las muchachas al ver a su amigo correr de esa manera, se quedaron atónitas sin entender su comportamiento, cogieron las maletas que había dejado en la calle y solo reaccionaron como su instinto les indicaba, se echaron a correr para tratar de darle alcance, algo de verás importante tenía que haber pasado para que su amigo reaccionara así y tenían que averiguarlo…

El muchacho corría con todas sus fuerzas, estaba seguro que lo que había visto era real, no podía equivocarse, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza dio vuelta en la esquina por donde la vio girar, y pronto logró tenerla al alcance de su vista, a los pocos segundos logro alcanzarla, se detuvo frente a la muchacha que había visto.

"Y ¿este loco? ¿qué le pasa?" – se preguntó la muchacha que esta muy sorprendida por la manera en que él llegaba y la miraba pero cuando se percató veía en él algo que le hacia recordar a alguien del pasado.

Unos segundos ambos se miraron detenidamente y la muchacha soltó la mochila que traía, tenía que ser él, aunque era casi imposible que sucediera eso pero él estaba delante suyo e hizo lo que su corazón le indicaba, se lanzó a los brazos de Yamazaki, no podía creerlo era como si el destino se hubiera encaprichado en volverlos a juntar...

El muchacho la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, esta vez no dejaría que se fuera de su lado y si tenía que raptarla para evitar que se fuera lo haría, la muchacha comenzó a llorar sin poder controlarlo…

Yamazaki, eres tú ¿no?, dime que si por favor – preguntó la muchacha entre sollozos.

Si Chiharu, te reconocí al instante, y corrí para poder alcanzarte, tengo tantas cosas que decirte... – atinó a decir repentinamente Yamazaki al cual comenzaron a recorrer unas lágrimas por los ojos, era tan feliz… en ese instante llegaron las dos muchachas las cuales sin aliento miraban la escena, pero no entendían nada.

Oye por que corriste así, y ¿quién es…?, espera... por que se parece tanto... - dijeron las muchachas mientras soltaban las cosas que traían, no podían dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, era Chiharu, su amiga de la niñez pero como pudieron ser tan tontas si no había cambiado nada, aun seguía usando su mismo corte de cabello, pero ahora era una chica muy hermosa de figura esbelta y de ojos vivaces.

¿Rika?, ¿Naoko?, ¿ustedes también aquí? mis amigas – atinó a decir Chiharu que estaba perpleja ante esa situación no esperaba encontrar a todos ellos justo ese día, pudo ver que sus amigas no habían cambiado mucho, lágrimas en los ojos de las tres jóvenes se hicieron visibles y sin titubear se lanzaba a los brazos de sus amigas pronto las tres muchachas empezaron a sollozar, la emoción de las tres duró mucho tiempo.

Oh... Chiharu, por fin otra vez estamos juntas como antes - dijo Rika entre sollozos con lágrimas en los ojos, al fin el reencuentro se había completado.

Han tenido que pasar años para volverlas a ver, me siento tan afortunada de verlas de nuevo amigas - respondió Chiharu mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, ese día era uno de los más felices de su vida, ni en lo más remoto de su imaginación hubiera imaginado algo así.

¡Mírate!, no has cambiado nada Chiharu – expresó la estudiante de literatura viendo a su amiga.

Vamos muchachas, tantas lágrimas parece que alguien se hubiera muerto, vamos quiero verlas sonreír, si no me van a contagiar - indicó sonriente Yamazaki que no le quitaba la vista a la muchacha que habían encontrado.

Tienes razón Yamazaki, este es un momento para sonreír y solo eso – respondió Rika que se secaba las lágrimas.

Doy gracias, de haberme antojado pasear un rato… - indicó Chiharu que abrazaba a sus amigas y miraba al muchacho que estaba a un costado viendo la escena.

Ven Yamazaki… - llamó con la mano Naoko a su amigo que se acercó a donde estaban las tres chicas abrazadas, casi al instante los cuatro jóvenes se abrazaron mientras grandes hojas de cerezo caían lentamente y eran transportadas por el viento...

--0--

Había pasado muchas horas desde que había dejado su hogar, el joven chino salía lentamente de la facultad de Arqueología, toda la mañana no pudo evitar pensar en ella, no pudo concentrarse en las clases de ese día, a su mente solo venía pregunta tras preguntas, no podía explicar como era posible que estas cosas le pasaran a él, el destino le jugaba esta mala pasada, ella no podía saber nada de él, y con esa resignación siguió su camino, aprovecharía para buscar algo sobre la profecía por lo menos con eso tendría su mente ocupada.

El muchacho de Hong Kong se había recostado en un árbol cercano a la escuela, y sin ninguna intención desvió su mirada a la escuela y nuevamente el destino jugaba con él, allí estaba ella, saliendo de la escuela con ese mismo grupo de chicas del día anterior, se había prometido no buscarla, sin embargo eso no impediría que por lo menos la viera de lejos tan solo un momento...

Sin perder el tiempo el muchacho buscó un lugar donde ocultarse momentáneamente y comenzó a seguir al grupo de personas que acompañaban a la maestras de las cartas Sakura.

El grupo de muchachas comenzó a caminar con dirección a la salida de la universidad, pronto ellas se encontraron en la calle y de la nada pareció un muchacho corriendo tras ellas, el descendiente de Clow aun las seguía siempre escondido, en ese instante vio al muchacho que llegaba, por la forma que saludaba a la muchacha de ojos verdes a diferencia al resto le hizo pensar que esa persona era de quien hablaban el grupo de chicas la vez pasada.

El capitán del equipo de fútbol de la universidad saludó al grupo como de costumbre y comenzó a decirles algo, pero luego se acercó a la antigua card captor para susurrarle algo al oído, el jefe del clan Li tuvo el impulso de mostrarse y mandar muy lejos a ese tipo.

Te puedo acompañar a tu casa Sakura – le susurró el muchacho con dulzura, esperaba tener otra oportunidad para volver intentarlo, a lo mejor esta vez tenía mejor suerte.

Gracias por tu gentileza Takeda, pero esta vez no podré aceptar tu ofrecimiento, lo que pasa es que no voy a ir a mi casa tengo que ir a ver una amiga – atinó a decir la muchacha de ojos verdes que pudo ver la cara de desanimo del muchacho, y entonces recordó las palabras que le había dicho su padre más temprano.

Pero podemos dejarlo para otra oportunidad, claro si es que tu oferta sigue en pie – repuso la muchacha de ojos verdes con una sonrisa, era ya momento de seguir su vida.

Claro que sí Sakura, entonces quedamos para otra oportunidad – respondió rápidamente el muchacho al ver como la maestra de las cartas le sonreía hace varios días que no le observaba sonreír de esa forma.

"¿Que siente Sakura por ese tipo?, ¿por qué le sonríe de esa forma?, ¿acaso le agradará más que como amigo?" – se preguntaban incesantemente el jefe del concilio de hechiceros de oriente que no podía evitar ver la escena y lentamente cerrar sus puños de impotencia.

Después de un rato el grupo se separó, la maestra de las cartas Sakura se quedó sola y comenzó a caminar lentamente, necesitaba tanto pensar y reflexionar, así que comenzó a dirigirse al parque, ese lugar le ayudaba a meditar, el jefe del clan Li aun la seguía, necesitaba verla aunque sea así, pronto las hojas de cerezo comenzaron a bailar, el viento jugaba con ellas, mientras en el camino la muchacha solo pensaba en él, le era tan difícil sacarlo de su mente.

La muchacha de ojos color esmeralda caminaba sin saber que tras sus pasos un muchacho de ojos color miel la seguía, con unos grandes deseos de decirle que había vuelto por ella pero de pronto ambos muchachos se quedaron helados…

La dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow volteó la mirada en busca de algo, se sentía una gran presencia mágica pero no sabia de quién, de algo si estaba segura que esa presencia era maligna, de improviso por los árboles hizo su aparición un hombre medianamente alto, ligeramente bronceado que emanaba gran odio y rencor.

Buenos días mi querida maestras de las cartas Clow – indicó un misterioso hombre mientras sonreía, este era el momento para acabar con la molestosa existencia de esa chiquilla y borrar el último rastro de la magia de ese odioso mago.

¿Quién eres? Y ¿Cómo me conoces?- preguntó rápidamente la dueña de la bestia guardiana del sello, ese hombre tenía una mirada atroz, y el poder que emanaba era maligno podía sentirlo, ante la situación la muchacha estaba preparada para defenderse si tuviera que ser necesario, como le hubiera gustado que el muñeco de felpa estuviera con ella, debió haberle hecho caso a su hermano.

Debo admitir que posees una buena cantidad de poder mágico pero no es tanto como para temerte, no entiendo por que le preocupas de esa manera, en fin son cosas del viejo… mi nombre es Tao Tsen, no siempre le doy mi nombre a la persona que tengo que eliminar, así que siéntete afortunada – indicó el hombre que sonreía, su sonrisa después de unos segundos se convirtió en una mueca llena de rencor, Tao Tsen era uno de los dos tipos que estuvieron en el templo Tsukimine junto al otro tipo del cigarro, el hombre tenía muy claro lo que tenía que hacer, acabar primero con ella antes que se encontraran con el hechicero de oriente, juntos podían ser una molestia.

¿Por qué quieres eliminarme? Si no he hecho nada en contra de ti, ni siquiera te conozco – preguntó la antigua card captor al ver la decisión en los ojos del hombre en arrebatarle la vida, a cada minuto que pasaba entendía menos, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Qué había hecho para que deseen su muerte?

Como imaginamos no sabes nada, simplemente confórmate con saber esto, puedes llegar a ser una molestia con el tiempo por eso debes morir – exclamó el hombre que tomó su distancia iba a acabarla con un solo ataque, no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo jugando con ella, comenzó a concentrar una gran energía entre sus manos y una gran ráfaga de rayos eléctricos salió disparada de una de sus manos a gran velocidad en busca de la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda.

La estudiante de arqueología al ver que su vida corría peligro rápidamente comenzó a esquivar cada uno de los rayos que arremetían contra ella, pero por más que esquivaba los rayos otra vez volvían y embestían contra ella hasta que en un momento se vio sobrepasada así que cogió de su pecho una pequeña llave, era el momento de luchar magia contra magia, y de manera inmediata recitó un conjuro para convertir la llave en báculo.

… ¡Libérate...!, ¡Salto! – exclamó la muchacha que había lanzado una carta en el aire en ese momento dos pequeñas alas salieron en sus tenis y esquivó por completo a todos los rayos que la perseguían que colisionaron con el piso.

Esto aun no acabado, ya es hora momento que mueras… - repuso con odio el hombre, esa chiquilla estaba tratando de burlarse de él, nuevamente hizo un movimiento con su mano y desde el lugar donde quedaron los rayos, volvieron a cobraron fuerza y volvieron a embestir.

La maestra de las cartas no se esperaba algo así, su falta de experiencia en batallas de ese tipo le hicieron confiarse un poco, ella aún estaba cayendo del gran salto no podía esquivarlos, tampoco le daban tiempo de usar la carta escudo, rápidamente los rayos se acercaban sin que pudiera evitarlo y solo cerró los ojos...

Una gran explosión retumbó sus oídos, al abrir los ojos no pudo dar crédito a lo que veía, frente a ella estaba un muchacho, era alto de cuerpo atlético pero sostenía con fuerza una gran espada que tenía unos bellos adornos en el mango.

¿Te encuentras bien Sakura? - preguntó rápidamente el descendiente de Clow Reed preocupado por la condición de la muchacha, no había tenido otra opción sino hubiera salido a ayudarla probablemente ella hubiera salido muy lastimada o peor aun pudo haber perdido la vida.

Si muchas gracias – atinó a decir la hija menor de Fujitaka que aún estaba confundida por la aparición de ese joven, fue cuando le vio al rostro cuando se percató que sus ojos era de color miel y emanaban mucha ternura al verla, en ese momento comenzó a temblarle las piernas.

"¿Como sabe mi nombre?, además tiene una espada y pudo detener con facilidad ese ataque, entonces debe tener poderes mágicos y esos ojos ¿podría ser...? – pensó la muchacha japonesa que no cabía en su asombro, esa persona le recordaba tanto a él…

Por fin apareciste jefe del Concilio de Oriente, como era que te llamabas… ah si Li Shaoran, veo que los rumores acerca de ti son ciertos, no eres un simple muchacho y tienes grandes poderes ya que esquivaste mi ataque con mucha facilidad, diría que demasiada y salvaste a esa muchacha - volvió a sonreír Tao Tsen mientras observaba a la pareja, se dio cuenta que las palabras del anciano estaban acertadas, el muchacho no era para tomarlo a la ligera, ahora estaba junto a la dueña de las cartas Clow, al parecer había salido todos sus planes mal, tendría que regresar a replantear un nuevo plan.

Se ve que me conoces y a ella también, pero yo no conozco nada de ti ni siquiera el motivo por el cual le atacaste – atinó a preguntar el jefe del clan Li mientras sostenía su espada no estaba dispuesto a darle ninguna ventaja a ese sujeto, el poder que emanaba de su cuerpo era maligno, al menor descuido podría acabar con su vida y la de ella.

Aun no es momento de que lo sepas, descendiente de Clow Reed, pero no te preocupes ya que tú y la maestra de las cartas podrán gozar de un poco más de vida, nos volveremos a ver no lo dudes – expresó el hombre mientas juntaba sus dos manos y las extendía, entre ellas se formaba una gran bola de fuego, casi inmediatamente le lanzaba el ataque a la pareja de muchachos.

Shaoran se colocó delante de Sakura, el ataque no era muy poderoso pero debía concentrarse para poder detenerlo, colocó su espada en posición defensiva mientras detenía la inmensa bola de fuego, al regresar su vista no observó nada, Tao Tsen había huido después de lanzar su conjuro, dicha actitud no le sorprendió en nada al jefe del concilio que desde un principio se dio cuenta que el hombre no esperaba su repentina aparición.

A pesar de que sabía que era en vano pues la presencia había desaparecido, buscaba con la mirada entre los árboles de cerezo, al poco tiempo se dio por vencido y regresó su mirada a la muchacha que acaba de salvar de ser lastimada, al final fue una suerte que la siguiera de lo contrario algo malo le hubiera pasado.

No te has lastimado, ¿verdad? - preguntó el muchacho de ojos color miel que miraba con ternura a la muchacha hasta ese momento no había reparado en pensar que él no debía estar ahí.

La muchacha no pudo soportarlo más y su rostro pronto se llenó de lágrimas… el hombre lo había llamado por su nombre, era Shaoran después de ochos larguísimos años lo tenía otra vez frente a ella, no podía creerlo solo quería abrazarlo... se había olvidado todas las promesas que se había hecho, lo único que por su mente pasaba era que había cumplido su promesa…

El muchacho observó las lágrimas de la joven estudiante de arqueología, en ese momento se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido, ahora ella sabía que él había regresado y eso le causaría un gran dolor a Sakura, no era su intención la quería demasiado como para hacerle daño, pero no podía dejar que ese individuo le hiciera algún daño por lo que tuvo que salir en su defensa, la volvió a mirar ya no se podía hacer nada, ya estaba hecho…

Este yo... yo... yo... quería...- comenzó a balbucear el muchacho chino, las palabras se quedaban en su garganta pronto comenzó a sonrojarse, muy a pesar de lo que su mente le decía en ese instante su corazón predominaba y le decía que la abrace.

¡Shaoran! ¿Dime que no estoy soñando? – preguntó la maestra de las cartas mientras las lágrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas no podía contener tanta felicidad, al fin la persona que ella amaba estaba frente a ella.

Sakura perdóname yo no... quería… - atinó a decir el jefe del clan Li, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que tenía que decir su corazón latía rápidamente y complicaba más las cosas.

Volviste como me lo prometiste - indicó la estudiante de arqueología mientras corría a los brazos del muchacho que amaba, lo abrazó muy fuerte como para que nunca más se volviera a ir, bajó la mirada y lloró con todas sus fuerzas en sus brazos necesitaba desahogar dos años de pena ahora convertidos en felicidad.

El descendiente de Clow no pudo evitar abrazarla, necesitaba tanto sentir su calor, su ternura, su corazón latía demasiado rápido y sentía que estaba a punto de salir de su cuerpo, no quería nunca más dejarla, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas y todo lo hacía por ella, era un tonto cobarde, lentamente levantó el rostro de la antigua card captor y trató de limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro, pero en ese momento otra vez imágenes de destrucción entraron en su cabeza, Sakura yacía muerta en sus brazos sangrando en grandes cantidades, había destrucción a nivel apocalíptico, el planeta se tornaba otra vez de color rojo fuego, no podía permitir que algo le pasara y supo que hacer.

No, confundes las cosas, yo vine para... Yo te quiero decir que... no puedo...perdóname - dijo repentinamente el muchacho chino mientras se separaba de Sakura, el muchacho la observó por un segundo era consciente que era una estupidez dejarla pero no tenía otra opción, tal vez juntos pudieran solucionarlo, no... esto era algo en la que no debía involucrarla, no pudo contenerse más y se echó a correr lo más rápido que podía con dirección a su casa, sin voltear la mirada, mientras más tiempo estuviera ahí menos fuerzas tendría para dejarla.

La dueña de Kerberos no pudo articular palabra alguna y ni siquiera pudo detenerlo, sólo se quedo allí en medio de la calle mirando como corría sin voltear siquiera, solo las hojas de cerezo transportadas por el viento llenaban el silencio...

--0--

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Este capítulo si que me excedí es uno de los más largos pero creo que valió la pena, al fin algo de acción, jeje… bueno como vimos en este capítulo el muchacho chino cada vez se enrieda más con sus mentiras y solo esta haciendo daño a las personas que lo estiman, su prima sospecha algo pero no sabe que exactamente se trae en manos su querido primo, y al fin los amigos de Sakura encuentran a la muchacha que faltaba, como predestinado el que logró divisarla a lo lejos fue el buen Yamazaki que no pensó algo mejor que salir corriendo tras de ella, una interesante conversación entre Sakura y su padre, se nota que a pesar de los años ellos siguen llevando una buena relación como cuando ella era una niña y el buen Fujitaka con los consejos precisos. Al fin se encuentran Shaoran y Sakura aunque claro no se encontraron de la mejor manera fue debido a la aparición del hombre del templo, acá quiero indicar unos puntos, durante el enfrentamiento entre Sakura y Tao Tsen, que por cierto ese nombre es una invención del autor de este fic (Tao Tsen) no quiero que se vea que Sakura es incapaz de pelear con él, pero hay que tener en cuenta que ella no tiene experiencia en ese tipo de cosas a diferencia por ejemplo de Shaoran que estuvo en entrenamiento de esa índole por dos años. Aclaro eso, seguimos con el otro punto no quiero que se piense que Shaoran es un insensible o algo por el estilo, quiero que resalte su grado de responsabilidad y de entrega… solo eso, y así pues Shaoran deja a Sakura corriendo ¿Qué pasara ahora con Shaoran? ¿Qué hará Sakura? ¿Tao Tsen volverá atacar? Son unas de las cuantas preguntas que podrán ser respondidas con los capítulos que vienen.

Como ya saben críticas, ideas, bombas, virus o cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Touya tendrá una extraña visita que a lo mejor le aclara un poco más la situación, Sakura se sentirá muy decepcionada y estará al borde de una de las más terribles depresiones, Shaoran tampoco se quedará atrás, no podrá soportar tanta tristeza, Yamazaki y sus amigas conversarán de sus vidas,averigüen conmigo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo: _La tristeza y la alegría van de la mano._


	8. La tristeza y la alegría van de la mano

CAP VIII: LA TRISTEZA Y LA ALEGRÍA VAN DE LA MANO

La hora que marcaba el reloj principal del hospital de Tomoeda indicaba que era hora de que el personal fuera a almorzar, sin embargo uno de los médicos aún seguía haciendo visitas a sus pacientes, la preocupación y el cansancio le habían quitado el deseo de comer y trataba de distraer su mente en otras cosas, el doctor Kinomoto transitaba por los pasillos de la sala de recuperación, entró a una de las tantas habitaciones que había en esa área, en la cama se encontraba una niña que tenía una pierna enyesada como consecuencia de una accidente de tránsito, le sonrió al mimo tiempo observaba su historia clínica

Y bien, ¿cómo te sientes hoy Misa? – preguntó el joven médico mientras la miraba con ternura, esa niña era tan dulce que siempre la hacia olvidar sus problemas.

Mucho mejor doctor Kinomoto - respondió rápidamente la niña que le mostró una amplia sonrisa, estaba tan agradecida que Touya fuera el médico que le atendiera, él siempre era tan amable con ella…

Vamos Misa, tú sabes que cuando estamos solos te puedes olvidar de esos formalismos, me puedes llamar simplemente Touya, lo de doctor Kinomoto me suena muy frío - indicó el hijo mayor de Fujitaka que sonreía, dejó a un lado el historial clínico y se sentó al lado de la pequeña.

Te digo una cosa, si sigues a ese ritmo pronto te daré de alta y saldrás de este lugar, ¿te gusta la idea? – preguntó el doctor que acariciaba el cabello de la niña, si había algo que le gustaba de ser médico era poder tratar con los niños siempre le daban la paz que necesitaba.

Claro doctor... digo Touya, me encantaría aunque extrañaría mucho verlo – repuso la niña que se había encariñado de sobre manera con el doctor Kinomoto.

Yo también te echare de menos pero no pensemos en eso, entonces está decidido mañana sales de este horrible hospital - respondió Touya que se levantó y con una sonrisa reanudó su marcha a la sala de cuidados intensivos.

Gracias - dijo la pequeña mientras sacudía su mano despidiéndose, la niña extrañaría mucho al médico era la única persona que le había demostrado afecto a pesar de no conocerla, era muy tierno y dulce, aunque toda la gente le decía que era un gruñón y huraño ella no pensaba así.

El joven médico caminaba silencioso por los pasadizos, su paso era lento… se notaba el cansancio que pesaba sobre él, apenas había dormido en dos días, pero no descansaría hasta ver a su amigo recuperado, además estaba la posibilidad de que la persona que le hizo eso podría regresar a terminar su trabajo, pronto atravesó una gran puerta y se sentó al lado de su amigo, que seguía aun conectado a una gran cantidad de aparatos que vigilaban su signos vitales...

Miró detenidamente a su amigo, a pesar que se veía tranquilo y sus signos estaban estables, no había ninguna señal de mejoría, los colegas de Touya le habían dicho que las posibilidades que el profesor despertara era muy remota, muy en sus adentro el doctor Kinomoto también sabía eso pero no quería aceptarlo, su amigo no podía dejarse vencer de esa manera…

Vamos Yuki tienes que recuperarte, yo sé que aun me escuchas tienes que luchar, si algo te pasara Sakura sufriría mucho con lo deprimida y triste que ha estado en estos días no creo que pueda soportar esta situación... - expresó preocupado el hermano mayor de la maestra de las cartas, miraba a su amigo aún inconsciente.

Aun me tienes que decir quien te hizo esto y que relación puede tener con Sakura – volvió a decir Touya que no evitaba dejar en pensar en la seguridad de su hermana, en ese momento se preguntaba si estaría bien, si no tenía algún problema, de seguro no, el muñeco debería estar con ella de seguro, por el momento lo único que podía hacer era cuidar a la falsa identidad del juez de las cartas Sakura.

A la mente de Touya vinieron muchas dudas y temores, que tan seguro era que ella llevara siempre al muñeco de felpa, a lo mejor su hermana tenía algún problema y estaba sola, quizás debía regresar a su casa para ver que ella estuviera bien, y sin más se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, y cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el cuarto una voz lo detuvo.

No te aflijas, ella está bien – la voz le era conocida pero no recordaba de donde conocía esa voz, probablemente la voz le pertenecía a él, si esa voz le pertenecía a quien pensaba… era algo difícil de creer pero era una posibilidad sin más dio vuelta.

¿Qué? ¿Quién es?- preguntó Touya rápidamente levantó la vista tratando de encontrar a alguien o algo, pero de repente fijo su vista en la cama de su viejo amigo

"¿Será posible Yuki?, ¡Yuki! ¿tú me hablaste? - preguntó el doctor Kinomoto pero solo recibió silencio como respuesta, por un momento tuvo la esperanza que su amigo se había recuperado y que le llamaba.

"¿Me lo abre imaginado?, estoy seguro que escuche que alguien me hablaba" - se dijo el médico que aun mantenía la vista fija en su amigo, probablemente haya sido producto por su intenso deseo de ver sano a su amigo o tal vez de su cansancio, definitivamente debía tomarse un descanso e irse a dormir, se estaba poniendo más paranoico, además podía aprovechar para cerciorarse si su hermana se encontraba bien, pensando así nuevamente comenzó a acercarse a la puerta de la habitación.

No te preocupes, ella está bien – el doctor Kinomoto volvió a escuchar esa voz, no podía estar imaginándose eso, o estaba volviéndose loco o alguien trataba de enloquecerlo, un hecho seguro era que él estaba lo suficiente cuerdo para distinguir que eso no era producto de su cansancio.

Deja de jugar conmigo, vamos muéstrate de una vez que no tengo tiempo para perder contigo – repuso molesto Touya, nadie se iba a poner a jugar con él y menos burlarse como lo estaban haciendo, nuevamente comenzó a buscar de donde venía la voz, al poco instante pudo sentir una presencia mágica dentro de la habitación.

"Esta es una presencia mágica, ¿Vendrán por Yukito?" – se preguntó el hijo mayor de Fujitaka que trataba de buscar de donde procedía la fuente de magia después de tantos años sentía nuevamente ese tipo de presencia, después de unos segundos se quedó helado, la presencia se encontraba al lado de su amigo y con rapidez dirigió su mirada al lugar pero no pudo ver nada.

Repentinamente una sombra empezó a proyectarse frente a la cama de Yukito ante la sorpresa del joven médico que temía por la seguridad de su viejo amigo, la sombra comenzó a tomar la forma de una figura muy conocida, después de unos segundos el ser que le estaba hablando a Touya hizo su aparición, un hermoso ángel de pelo muy largo y blanco como la nieve, poseía dos hermosas alas que desplegaban una blancura celestial, sus ojos eran hermosos de un tono dorado y mostraba una serenidad muy peculiar.

¿Yue?... pero... ¿tú y Yuki están separados? ¿Cómo?- atinó a preguntar el doctor Kinomoto que estaba atónito de lo que sus ojos le mostraban mientras la habitación se inundaba con una gran luz...

--0--

El sol irradiaba con más fuerza a cada hora que pasaba, las personas caminaban en dirección a sus hogares o restaurantes a saborear un apetitoso almuerzo, esto le era indiferente a un grupo de jóvenes que se habían abstraído del tiempo.

El encuentro entre ellos fue más que emotivo, años de no verse ni saber nada habían logrado que por fin después de años las cosas empezaran de nuevo, Yamazaki y las muchachas se vieron largamente, no había palabras para el reencuentro solo mucha alegría, la mirada de alegría de los jóvenes no ocultaba sus sentimientos, pero cada vez que el muchacho miraba a una muchacha de trenzas ella trataba de evadir su mirada, la muchacha aún no se sentía preparada para dar el primer paso.

La muchacha aún recordaba el nefasto día que se vieron por última vez, y sabía que habían muchas cosas que aclarar, probablemente los años que habían pasado les ayudara a retomar esa conversación que dejaron hace años, Yamazaki se dio cuenta que su querida Chiharu no tomaría la iniciativa así que decidió tomarla él.

Me alegro mucho de haberte tenido la suerte de verte otra vez Chiharu, te he extrañado mucho… – indicó el estudiante de derecho que dejó perpleja a la aludida que solo atinó a sonrojarse ante la miradas indiscretas de sus amigas que comenzaron a darse cuenta de la situación.

… hasta ahora no puedo creer como es de caprichoso el destino sin querer mi mirada se dirigió hacia donde estabas tú y te reconocí al instante – agregó inmediatamente el estudiante de derecho al ver que sus amigas le lanzaban unas miraditas después de su último comentario, trató de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, lo mejor sería esperar un mejor momento para hablar de eso con ella a solas.

Así es Chiharu, este loco de Yamazaki no nos dijo nada solo corrió como si su vida dependiera eso - repuso la muchacha de anteojos que pudo observar como su amigo se sonrojaba levemente, de algo era seguro esos dos se traían algo.

Aun no puedo creer que de todos los lugares el mundo te encuentres aquí en Tomoeda – expresó entre sollozos Rika que era la mas emotiva de las tres amigas no dejaba de llorar y aun seguía abrazando a Chiharu.

No sabes lo feliz que me encuentro, otra vez estamos reunidas nosotras tres y Yamazaki, les prometo no volverme alejar de ustedes – agregó la estudiante de administración que no podía dejar de sollozar estaba muy emocionada con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Ay amigas, no saben lo feliz que me siento de verlas a las dos de nuevo – repuso Chiharu que aprovecho un momento de descuido del estudiante de derecho para susurrarle algo en el oído a su amiga que aún la abrazaba.

Pero me siento muy feliz por verlo a él otra vez – susurró Chiharu que se sonrojaba y Yamazaki se percató de ese detalle, cosa que le intrigó de sobremanera.

Ya veo - atinó a decir la estudiante de administración que se limpiaba las lágrimas y mostraba una sonrisa a su amiga, era casi evidente que esos dos tenían algo, pues desde hace unos minutos se había percatado que se mandaban unas miraditas…

¿Qué ha sido de tu vida Chiharu?, ¿que pasó todos estos años?, te desapareciste sin dejar rastro - preguntó rápidamente Naoko, estaba esperando el mejor momento para formular esa pregunta, la desaparición repentina de su amiga la tenía intrigada desde que se encontró con Yamazaki en Tokio.

Lo siento amigas, sé que hice mal al irme de esa forma sin decir nada ni despedirme, fue algo que no pude evitar y que me obligó a irme de aquí - respondió con nostalgia Chiharu, la muchacha no pudo evitar mirar a Yamazaki, sentía mucha vergüenza al recordar el pasado que los separó, no sabía como verlo a la cara así que atinó a bajar la vista.

No te preocupes Chiharu, pienso que los motivos que te llevaron a tomar esa decisión fueron grandes, además no somos quienes para juzgarte, no tienes que contarnos si no lo deseas… - expresó Naoko que observó como la cara de su amiga había cambiado a una muy triste, al parecer de todos sus amigos la estudiante de literatura le había ido bien, los demás de una forma u otra habían sufrido algún pesar.

No piensen que no les tengo confianza amigas, lo que sucede es que siento que aun no es le momento de hablar sobre eso, por favor discúlpenme, por ser tan caprichosa – atinó a responder la muchacha que aun mantenía la vista en el suelo, no quería encontrarse con la mirada del estudiante de derecho.

Vamos levanta ese rostro Chiharu, no es para deprimirse, además debemos celebrar por que por fin estamos juntos otra vez – se apresuró a decir Rika al ver la situación, entendía los sentimientos de su amiga, seguro algo tenía que ver la presencia de Yamazaki, además tampoco quería que hubiera algún malentendido

Claro tienes razón, ahora el resto es lo de menos y como dice Rika debemos celebrar por que al fin nos hemos reunido todos o bueno casi todos - agregó la muchacho de anteojos tratando de alegrar a Yamazaki que había bajado la mirada después de lo último que había dicho su amiga de trenzas, de seguro era un problema de los dos, ya tendría tiempo para que lo resolvieran.

Si tienes mucha razón, que les parece si vamos a mi casa, mis padres no se encuentran acá, bueno en realidad solo yo he regresado ayer en la noche mis padres aun siguen de viaje, me imagino que aun no tienen donde quedarse, ¿verdad? - preguntó la muchacha que observaba a sus amigos que habían dejado esparramadas en la calle sus maletas, mientras a sus tres amigos le salía una gota en la nuca.

Pues tienes razón, muchas gracias Chiharu por el gesto – atinó a decir el estudiante de derecho que miró a Chiharu, ella también le devolvió la mirada al joven, quizás tendrían tiempo de retomar esa conversación en la casa de la muchacha.

Eres genial Chiharu – dijeron al unísono Rika y Naoko que abrazaron nuevamente a su amiga en forma de agradecimiento.

No hay más que hablar, no hay tiempo que perder, vamos de una vez tenemos mucho de que hablar, tomaremos té y comeremos galletas- indicó Chiharu mientras jalaba de los brazos a Rika y a Naoko, Yamazaki por recoger el equipaje y seguirlas.

Al poco tiempo cuatro personas comenzaron a caminar por las soleadas calles de Tomoeda...

--0--

Lejos de donde el encuentro de unos amigos había causado tanta alegría, el encuentro que tuvo un muchacho con la mujer que amaba solo había traído dolor y gran tristeza que solo la soledad podía consolar.

Un joven chino se encontraba caminando lentamente con dirección a su hogar después de haber corrido gran parte del trayecto, esa era la única forma de no regresar por ella, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado como pudo ser tan idiota para actuar de esa forma, si lo único que le interesaba en su vida era estar con ella, la razón por la cual viajo aunque trataba de negarlo ante las demás personas era verla a ella.

Al poco tiempo llegó a su casa, giró la perilla de la puerta desanimado en ese momento ya nada le importaba, ingresó lentamente en silencio, su mente estaba llena de recuerdos de ellos juntos sin embargo los remordimientos lo atacaban, la imagen de la muchacha de ojos verdes llorando en sus brazos lo atormentaba como si le hubieran impuesto un castigo por sus acciones

"¿Por qué fui tan cruel?, debí decirle la verdad, y no dejarla allí en medio de la calle, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas" – se recriminó el descendiente de Clow que seguía su camino hacia su cuarto, en ese momento no deseaba ver a nadie y mucho menos comer.

El anciano mayordomo de la familia Li, observó al muchacho y la tristeza que cargaba encima, intentó decirle algo pero al instante desistió de eso, lo conocía bien y sabía que lo único que necesitaba era estar a solas, pensando en eso lo vio perderse de su vista.

El muchacho pasó por la habitación de su prima que tenía la puerta abierta, la muchacha observó pasar a su primo, le sorprendió tanto que pasara sin saludarla y con la vista en el suelo, que salió de su cuarto para hablarle pero al verlo a la distancia pudo sentir todo el pesar que sentía el muchacho, no tenía que ser adivina para saber que su primo estaba preso de una gran depresión.

"¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Habrá visto a Sakura? No creo si fuera así debería ser todo lo contrario, tendría que estar lleno de alegría o ¿acaso paso algo malo?" – miles de preguntas bombardearon la mente de la muchacha china que no se explicaba el actual comportamiento de su primo, le dolía tanto verlo en ese instante tuvo el impulso de correr tras el y abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, sin importar cual fuera el problema.

"Tal vez debería hablar con Shaoran, quizás le podría ayudar a desahogarse…" - pensó Meiling que por un momento tuvo la idea de seguir a su primo pero desistió de su idea, en estos momentos él sólo necesitaba estar solo…

"No, creo que ahora no es momento oportuno, es mejor que lo deje solo para que pueda asimilar lo que sea que le haya pasado" – pensó la muchacha china que se metió dentro de su habitación, verlo así le hacia tanto daño, aun lo quería mucho...

El jefe del clan Li cerró la puerta de su dormitorio, no quería ver a nadie y mucho menos hablar del asunto, solo necesitaba pensar, pensar sobre las cosas que había hecho y tratar de perdonarse así mismo, convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que no tenía otra opción, allí parado en medio del cuarto atinó a cerrar los puños de impotencia y se tiró a su cama...

No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado, sentía que habían pasado horas desde que estaba ahí echado en su cama, el muchacho de ojos color miel no podía entender lo que había hecho, recordaba aun esos hermosos ojos verdes color esmeralda opacados por las lágrimas, hace mucho tiempo él le había visto llorar pero por el amor perdido de otra persona, esos recuerdos de niñez le vinieron a su mente de manera repentina…

Dos niños se encontraban columpiándose en el parque del Rey Pingüino, la niña le había pedido al niño que le acompañara a conversar que necesitaba hablar con alguien y éste aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces. Estuvieron columpiándose por unos minutos hasta que la niña rompió el silencio.

El día de hoy, le confesé finalmente a Yukito que lo quería mucho – indicó repentinamente la niña de ojos verdes dejando atónito al niño venido de Hong Kong que no esperaba una confesión de esa índole.

Ya veo – atinó a decir el niño chino que no encontraba palabras para decir otra cosa

Pero Yukito solo me volteó a mirar con ternura y me dio a entender que él no era la persona a quién más quería – indicó la card captor con suma tranquilidad ante la sorpresa del niño de ojos color miel que solo atinó a verla.

Él sabiamente me preguntó que si el cariño que siento por él es muy parecido al que siento por mi papá, es decir como un familiar… y entonces lo pensé… y me di cuenta que se parecían… - continuó diciendo la niña de ojos verdes que se detuvo por un momento, el niño la miraba detenidamente sabía que lo que estaba diciendo no era fácil para ella.

Pero ¿sabes? Por otra parte me di cuenta que ese cariño era un poco diferente al que siento por mis familiares de que se trata de algo muy especial… - volvió a decir la niña tratando de fingir una sonrisa, el pensar en eso le hacía sentirse triste y atinó a columpiarse lentamente…

Yukito me dijo que él había encontrado a su ser querido, esa persona también es muy cercana a mí y pienso que ese ser siente algo extraordinario por Yukito, que significa mucho para él, eso me hizo reflexionar un poco sobre el asunto y me di cuenta que mientras Yukito sea feliz con esa persona es más que suficiente, es decir; no es necesario que lo sea conmigo, recuerdo que Tomoyo me dijo esas palabras, ella será una chica muy feliz siempre y cuando su ser querido lo sea – la niña de ojos verdes seguía columpiándose tratando de creer en sus palabras y que todo iba a estar bien, el descendiente de Clow podía ver la tristeza que llevaban cada una de sus palabras y solo la miraba en silencio.

Yo también estuve de acuerdo con eso, mientras lo vea feliz con alguien más yo también lo seré… - la cara del niño de ojos color miel quedó atónita al ver como los ojos verdes de la niña comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas.

Sin embargo, no entiendo por que razón comencé a sentirme con una gran tristeza y con un gran deseo de llorar, pero pensé que si mostraba aquel dolor frente a Yukito, él se sentiría un poco incómodo… - indicó la niña ante de romper en llanto, era demasiado para ella, recordar ese momento, esa tristeza al no ser correspondida, el niño la miró se sentía tan impotente de verla llorar, de no poder hacer algo para que se alegrara, solo atinó a levantarse del columpio de impotencia y se puso al frente de ella.

¡Ay no!, no sé por que empecé a llorar, ¡que absurdo! Si entendí muy bien lo que me quiso decir Yukito y lo único que deseo es verlo feliz sin importar lo que suceda – indicó entre sollozos Sakura que no podía evitar dejar salir la tristeza que albergaba su corazón.

¡Lo sabes! – interrumpió repentinamente Shaoran que estiró su brazo para alcanzarle un pañuelo a la niña de ojos verdes que dirigió su mirada hacia él.

Sé que tú lo has comprendido – agregó el niño de ojos color miel que le sonrió quería transmitirle comprensión y que no estaba sola, la muchacha cogió el pañuelo y lo llevó a su pecho, las palabras del niño le dieron tanto ánimo que le estaba agradecida desde el corazón que no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

¡Gracias! – atinó a decir la niña de ojos verdes que apegó su cabeza en el pecho del niño chino, necesitaba sentir su ternura y calor.

Yukito no quiso lastimarme y para darme ánimo me dijo que algún día encontraré a esa persona que significa mucho para mí y que esa persona extraordinaria me corresponderá y me amará como nadie en el mundo – expresó Sakura entre sollozos mientras Shaoran sentía que cada una de las palabras que ella decía describían los sentimientos que su dulce forma de ser había despertado en él, en ese momento quería decirle que él era esa persona, pero sabía que en ese momento ella solo necesitaba apoyo y comprensión.

Ojalá que lo encuentres – atinó a decir el niño de Hong Kong mientras le cogía de los hombros y ella asentía con la cabeza.

Descuida te aseguro que lo encontraras – repuso Shaoran con total seguridad sin darse cuenta que años después él sería esa persona…

Esa vez ella lloró por no haber sido correspondida por Yukito, pero ahora él era el causante de esas lágrimas de eso dolor, aunque no era excusa él sabía que nadie en el mundo podría entender el gran sacrifico que acababa de hacer, renunciar a ella, solo deseaba llorar, llorar mucho por ella, por que renunciar a ella era renunciar a la parte más importante de su vida.

"¿Por qué tuve que mentirle?, yo vine por ella, la profecía solo era la excusa para poder venir a verla, de seguro no me va a perdonar este sufrimiento que le estoy causando y estaría en todo su derecho de no volverme a dirigir ni la palabra" - se dijo Shaoran mientras una gruesa lágrima recorría su mejilla, sentía dolor, un gran vacío en el pecho… pero también sentía odio por esa maldita visión que lo atormentaba constantemente.

El muchacho trató de sacar esos sentimientos de su ser y atinó a voltear su mirada hacia una vieja fotografía que tenía en su velador, esa fotografía siempre le reconfortaba cuando se sentía solo, era una foto en la que había una dulce niña con una gran sonrisa que abrazaba a un niño a su lado, rojo como sirena de ambulancia, el jefe del concilio solo sonrió y cerró los ojos lentamente necesitaba tanto verla y pedirle perdón, pero ahora ya era muy tarde...

--0--

Lentamente caía la noche en la ciudad de Tomoeda, y en una de las tantas casas había un bullicioso singular de varias personas conversando, en la sala de esa cálida casa, cuatro jóvenes hablaban de muchas cosas que les habían pasado de pronto una de ellas exclamó en voz alta

Con que eso ha pasado, ya veo-, las cosas te han ido muy mal, ¿no Rika? – indicó la muchacha de trenzas después de escuchar la historia de su amiga, se sentía apenada por las cosas que le habían pasado.

También las cosas te han ido mal ¿verdad Takashi? – indicó Chiharu que había bajado la intensidad de su voz, ella se sentía mal cada vez que recordaba lo que los separó años atrás.

Esto debe cambiar a partir de ahora, con más razón que nos hemos reunido y que ya decidimos vivir acá y comenzar algo nuevo – apresuró a decir la muchacha de anteojos al ver que la situación se ponía algo difícil.

Así es, ya no hay que pensar en cosas tristes, además Rika y yo vamos a buscar empleo, y junto con Naoko entre los 3 vamos a pagar un departamento - repuso el estudiante de derecho con una sonrisa.

Esperen, no es necesario que paguen un departamento, les propongo algo mejor, ustedes pueden vivir acá conmigo, ya les dije que mis padres no están y además me siento muy sola en esta casa - indicó Chiharu con la esperanza de que aceptaran y así poder aprovechar que él estuviera cerca para poder terminar su conversación.

¿No será mucha molestia?, no quisiéramos abusar de tu amabilidad - preguntó tímidamente Yamazaki al ver el gesto de la muchacha, aunque deseaba vivir bajo el mismo techo que ella y así poder subsanar ciertas heridas del pasado.

No para nada Takashi - respondió rápidamente Chiharu mientras se sonrojaba, el muchacho tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse, hace mucho tiempo que una mujer no lo llamaban por su nombre.

Me alegra mucho que a ti Chiharu no te haya ido mal – apresuró a decir Rika al observar la escena, no quería que pasara algo que tal vez malograra su reencuentro.

Sinceramente no me ha ido mal no me puedo quejar, aunque parece que estoy bien hay de muchas cosas que aún me arrepiento - repuso Chiharu mientras bajaba la vista y de reojo miraba al estudiante de derecho, no podía evitar recordar que su separación fue en gran parte su culpa.

Vamos no sigan con eso, ya hemos dicho que las cosas malas quedaron atrás hay que proyectarnos al futuro, desde el momento que nos encontramos las cosas van a cambiar para bien… - indicó la muchacha de anteojos mientras abrazaba a su amiga que se había puesto un poco melancólica.

Tienes razón, no sé por que insisto en pensar cosas tristes – atinó a decir la muchacha de trenzas devolviéndole una sonrisa a su amiga que la abrazó con más fuerzas.

Que les parece si aprovechamos el tiempo, mañana mismo empezamos a regularizar lo de nuestra matricula en la universidad – propuso la estudiante de administración tratando de cambiar el tema.

Muy buena idea Sasaki podemos aprovechar en ir mañana temprano los tres, y ver ese asunto, no vaya ser que demore más de lo esperado y tengamos que perder clase – expresó Yamazaki mientras pensaba que hora sería buena para ir a la universidad.

Creo que vaya siendo hora que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres ¿no crees Yamazaki? – indicó Naoko después de escuchar a su amigo, su relación de amistad había crecido tanto que parecía tonto seguir llamándose por sus apellidos con su viejo amigo.

Tienes razón Naoko, a estas alturas Yamazaki ha pasado ser como alguien de mi familia – agregó Rika a lo dicho por su amiga.

Bueno muchachas por mí no hay ningún problema, yo creo que también formamos una familia – atinó a decir Takashi Yamazaki algo sonrojado por la iniciativa de sus amigas.

Muy bien, Takashi – respondieron al unísono las dos amigas mientras sonreían, aún les parecía un poco raro llamarlo por su nombre… ante el leve sonrojo del muchacho.

Genial que nos llevemos mejor, entonces mañana aprovecharé que ustedes se van a ver lo de la universidad para ver lo del local de mis padres - repuso Chiharu que había pensado en poner una pequeña tienda.

¿No habías venido recién ayer en la noche? - preguntó inmediatamente el estudiante de derecho tras el repentino comentario de su "amiga".

Así es Takashi, no te he mentido, lo que sucede es que solo tengo los papeles del local, aun falta mucho por eso mañana mismo voy a ver ese asunto y pensar que hacer con él - respondió la muchacha un poco resentida con la pregunta de su "amigo".

Que te parece si lo conviertes en una librería, yo sería tu primera cliente - dijo entre sonrisas Naoko, mientras que sus demás amigos les salía una gota en la cabeza, su amiga no cambiaría su manía con los libros.

Me parece un buen negocio ¿no lo crees Chiharu? - propuso Rika que a pesar de la ocurrencia de su amiga de anteojos no le parecía tan descabellada su inocente idea.

Pues si, me parece una buena idea, y como voy a necesitar unos empleados para poder atender, que les parece si me apoyan, claro que van a ganar su sueldo como cualquier empleado – atinó a decir Chiharu, no quería que sus amigos pensaran que lo hacía por pena, de veras iba a necesitar ayuda con el negocio y que mejor que sus amigos para eso.

Hay Chiharu, aun si no nos pagaras te ayudaríamos – se apresuró a decir el muchacho que estudiaba derecho mientras le sonreía a la aludida que no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

Bueno eso si les digo, soy una jefa muy exigente, así que no piensen que se la van a llevar fácil por ser mis amigos – se río la muchacha de trenzas que fue acompañada por sus demás amigos con carcajadas.

No te preocupes jefa, no te vamos a decepcionar – dijo entre risas Rika que no podía aguantar la risa, la ocurrencia de su amiga le había causado mucha risa.

Entonces ya no hay nada que discutir mañana nos iremos a la universidad y luego vendremos a ayudar a nuestra jefa, no vaya ser que nos empiece a descontarnos desde el primer día - repuso Naoko mientras sonreía

Espero que la jefa nos de un tiempo para visitar a Sakura y a Tomoyo, así estaremos todos juntos como en el pasado - comentó Rika, estaba feliz por que al fin todo sería como antes.

No, aun falta alguien, o ¿acaso mi amigo Li no cuenta? - preguntó Yamazaki mientras su voz se volvía a poner melancólica.

Claro que no Takashi, de alguna manera daremos con él ya veras- dijo Chiharu mientras le sonreía para darle ánimo.

Pronto los cuatros jóvenes comenzaron a reír, las cosas se proyectaban ahora con gran esperanza para ellos...

--0--

La tarde acaecía lentamente, había estado oculta entre los árboles sollozando por varias horas, hasta que al fin la muchacha de ojos verdes decidió salir de ahí y comenzó a caminar, aun tenía dos grandes lágrimas en su rostro, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado no pudo hacer nada para evitar que él se fuera otra vez, aun sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza.

No, confundes las cosas yo no vine..., fue lo que le dijo el muchacho de ojos color miel antes de salir corriendo, hubiera deseado no estar viva en ese momento para escuchar esas palabras que le habían causado tanto dolor.

"¿Por qué Shaoran me haces tanto daño?, ¿por qué ahora regresaste si no ibas a cumplir tu promesa?, ¿por qué me mentiste hace ocho años?, si lo único que hecho desde que te fuiste es pensar en ti"- se preguntó por enésima vez la estudiante de arqueología que no entendía el comportamiento tan egoísta del descendiente de Clow, sin poder evitarlo nuevamente grandes lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, le dolía tanto lo que había pasado sentía que el mundo se le caía encima

Sin darse cuenta había regresado a la universidad, caminaba sin rumbo aparente, así que decidió entrar y dejarse llevar, su mente estaba ocupada con muchos pensamientos, dudas y miles de preguntas… al rato de caminar dentro de la universidad levantó la vista y para su sorpresa se encontraba frente a la facultad de periodismo, no lo pensó dos veces e ingresó en ese momento no reparó en pensar si su mejor amiga aun permaneciera allí, ella simplemente comenzó a caminar por los pasillos en su búsqueda hasta que dio con su amiga, la muchacha de ojos azulados se encontraba platicando con una compañera de aula.

Tomoyo, ¿no te molesto? - preguntó la maestra de las cartas que había bajado la vista no podía verla sentía mucha vergüenza y dolor.

Como crees, Sakura- respondió la estudiante de periodismo que estaba sorprendida de verla ahí a esas horas, podía percibir que algo malo había pasado sino su casi hermana le hubiera hablado viéndole a los ojos.

Discúlpame Hitomi, yo te llamó después, ¿vale? - indicó la muchacha de ojos azulados que hacía un gesto de disculpa por interrumpir su conversación a la muchacha que antes la había estado acompañando, la muchacha solo atinó a hacer un ademán afirmativo y comenzó a caminar, hasta perderse de la vista de las primas.

Sakura, ¿qué tienes? y ¿por qué no levantas el rostro?, vamos hermana – preguntó la muchacha de armoniosa voz con cariño para animar a su amiga, en el fondo estaba muy preocupada, había visto a su prima deprimida pero esta vez era diferente a las otras veces.

Tomoyo necesito pedirte un gran favor, por favor podrías quedarte con Kero solo esta noche, te prometo no molestar más - respondió la antigua card captor aun sin levantar el rostro, no podía dejar que su amiga de niñez se preocupara por ella.

Tú nunca me molestas Sakura, así que no te preocupes, yo me encargo de Kero, entonces vamos a tu casa - indicó la prima de la maestra de las cartas, que miró detenidamente a su vieja amiga, algo muy grave la había puesto así, y desde el momento que le pidió que se llevara a Kero entendió que necesitaba estar sola y que no hablaría esa noche sobre el asunto, por lo tanto no iba a hostigarla con preguntas que podían hacerle sentir peor.

Gracias hermana, no sé que sería de mí sin ti – atinó a decir la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda a la vez que ambas muchachas comenzaron a encaminarse hacia la salida de la universidad.

Lentamente salieron de la universidad, en la calle la oscuridad de la noche se había apoderado de todo, la dueña de las cartas Sakura caminaba sin decir palabra alguna hubiera deseado tanto hablar con su "amiga-hermana" decirle toda la pena que sentía y dolor que se acumulaba en su corazón pero primero necesitaba pensar y tenía que hacerlo sola, después le diría todo, aunque se sentía feliz de tenerla como amiga y de que la comprendiera, no decía nada solo estaba allí caminando a su lado y su sola presencia la animaba, pero de pronto Sakura se detuvo en medio de la calle y dijo en voz muy baja mientras levantaba el rostro.

Tomoyo, perdóname no quería molestarte, pero ya no puedo seguir así… – dijo tan levemente la muchacha que se podía confundir con un susurro, la hija de Fujitaka sintió que tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba hablar a la vez que levantaba el rostro.

¡Sakura tienes lo ojos muy rojos!, has estado llorando desde hace mucho rato ¿verdad? – expresó con serenidad y de una manera tan dulce la estudiante de periodismo, le dolía tanto ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado, la muchacha de ojos verdes solo atinó a bajar la mirada, y grandes lágrimas volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas, en ese momento sintió la calidez de los brazos de su amiga y no pudo más empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas necesitaba sacarse todo ese malestar, todo ese dolor y todo ese desengaño

No te preocupes Sakura, llora todo lo que quieras, desahógate que yo voy a estar contigo – indicó Tomoyo mientras apegaba la cabeza de su amiga en su pecho.

Tomoyo gracias- respondió Sakura aún llorosa entre los brazos de su amiga, estaba tan agradecida que su prima estuviera en ese momento con ella, no hubiera sabido que hacer sino la tuviera, por varios minutos se quedaron en silencio, solo se podía oír los sollozos de una muchacha que sufría una gran pena en el alma.

Vamos Sakura aun tu casa esta muy lejos - dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole mientras Sakura levantaba el rostro lleno de lágrimas, la muchacha de ojos azulados sabía que en este momento su amiga necesitaba pensar acerca de lo que le hubiera sucedido.

Toma, para que te limpies – agregó la estudiante de periodismo mientras le alcanzaba un pañuelo, la maestras de las cartas lo recibió y trató de devolverle la sonrisa pero pronto se lleno su rostro de lágrimas, esta vez era diferente a la veces anteriores no podía fingir una sonrisa tenía el corazón hecho pedazos.

Gracias - dijo la muchacha de ojos color verde que se limpiaba las lágrimas, ya no podía seguir así por lo menos hasta que no llegara a la soledad de su habitación tendría que aguantar

Vamos borra esa cara, nadie en tu casa debe saber que has llorado Sakura – repuso la muchacha de armoniosa voz al ver como su amiga se esforzaba por no seguir llorando.

Pronto las muchachas reanudaron su marcha en completo silencio, de vez en cuando la muchacha de ojos azulados miraba de reojo a su amiga y la veía perdida en sus pensamientos, al poco tiempo se encontraron frente a la casa de Sakura, ella abrió la puerta y junto a Tomoyo pasaron

Pasaron por la cocina y la antigua card captor encontró una nota de su padre, en ella le decía que había salido a ver un asunto de la universidad y probablemente llegaría muy tarde que se preparara su cena y que no se preocupara por él, la muchacha sintió un alivio de saber que su padre no estaba, no tendría que verla en ese estado y no tendría que preocuparse innecesariamente.

Ambas muchachas subieron por las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de la muchacha de ojos verdes, al llegar la dueña de Yue tomó un poco de aire y trató de calmarse lo más que podía, así abrió la puerta y entró en compañía de su vieja amiga – prima.

¿Kero?- llamó la hija de Fujitaka mientras hacia esfuerzos para mantenerse calmada y relajada, rápidamente un gracioso muñeco de felpa hizo su aparición que se acercaba volando.

¡Hola Sakura!..., pero ¿qué te ha pasado?, ¿por qué tienes los ojos tan rojos?, ¿has estado llorando? – preguntó angustiado el guardián al ver los ojos de su amigo, no sólo era eso, su cara mostraba una gran tristeza, su preocupación no le permitió ni siquiera darse cuenta de la presencia de la prima de su dueña.

No Kero, no es eso solo me ha entrado basuritas a los ojos, solo es eso - respondió de inmediato la maestras de las cartas que fingía lo que más podía una sonrisa para no preocupar a su viejo amigo.

Hola Kero, tanto tiempo sin vernos – expresó rápidamente la estudiante de periodismo para llamar la atención del muñeco de felpa.

Hola Tomoyito, me alegro mucho verte – atinó a decir la bestia guardiana del sello de las cartas Sakura que seguía mirando a su dueña, algo malo pasaba ahí y trataban de ocultárselo.

Es cierto Kero, Tomoyo me había comentado si quisieras pasar la noche con ella, que tiene muchas cosas de que hablar contigo – se apresuró a decir la hija de Fujitaka al ver la mirada inquisidora de su guardián.

Así es, hay de tantas cosas que hablar y podemos hacerlo mientras degustamos de algunos postres que he hecho especialmente para ti - indicó la muchacha de armoniosa voz que buscaba que el muñeco de felpa aceptará, su amiga necesitaba pensar sola.

Postres… ¡que suerte!, bueno si Sakurita dice que no hay problema por mi tampoco – repuso la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados mientras entraba en el bolso de Tomoyo que cerró rápidamente, la falsa identidad de Kerberos no era tonto, él sabía que todo eso lo habían planeado las dos muchachas, pero si en verdad Sakura necesitaba estar sola, lo mejor que podía hacer era hacerse el desentendido y dejar que por ella misma recuperara su ánimo.

Bueno Sakura, me llevo a Kero y no te preocupes – expresó con una sonrisa Tomoyo que abrazaba a su amiga

Gracias Tomoyo – atinó a decir la muchacha de ojos verdes que abrazó con fuerza a su prima, luego de soltarse la muchacha de ojos azulados le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se acercaba a su oído

Recuerda que te quiero mucho hermana y pase lo pase todo estará bien, así que cambia ese rostro – susurró Tomoyo con una sonrisa, sabía que su amiga era fuerte e iba a poder salir de esa depresión solo necesitaba tiempo.

Si, ya lo sé hermana, yo también te quiero mucho - respondió Sakura al mismo tiempo que las dos muchachas se alejaban de la habitación con dirección a la salida de la casa…

Lentamente la estudiante de periodismo se alejó de la casa de Sakura, ella cerró la puerta y comenzó a subir las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto, al llegar cerró la puerta, se tiró a su cama y empezó a llorar otra vez mientras abrazaba un osito negro, esta vez lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, como si fuera la última vez que llorara, no podía dejar de hacerlo le dolía mucho, no comprendía la indiferencia de Shaoran, ¿acaso ya no la quería?, le había prometido volver por ella, ¿acaso esos ochos años esperándolo fueron en vano?, se preguntaba constantemente la antigua card captor con suma tristeza.

Grandes lágrimas volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas solo abrazaba su osito con todas sus fuerzas, hubiera deseado nunca haberlo conocido, pero sabía que se engañaba, lo amaba y nada cambiaría eso, mientras la noche afuera en la calle era fría y silenciosa...

--0--

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Vaya otro capítulo pero este si que estuvo lacrimógeno, tanto Sakura y Shaoran lloran sus penas, cada uno ve las cosas desde su punto de vista, cada uno llora su pesar y no es para menos, Shaoran se siente prácticamente el peor hombre del mundo por la forma que trató a la muchacha de ojos verdes y comienza a recriminarse si tomó la decisión más adecuada, pero luego de meditarlo sigue terco con protegerla de esa forma y esta vez va definitivo, llevará su cruz por varios capítulos… Sakura llora decepcionada del muchacho de ojos color miel, ella espero 8 años para volverlo a ver y cuando debería estar molesta con él por desaparecer 2 años sin decir nada, cuando lo ve se olvido por completo de todo eso, solo pensaba en abrazarlo y grande fue su sorpresa cuando él le dice que no había venido por ella, Sakura comienza a cuestionarse el haber querido de esa forma pues solo le causaba mucho dolor… Estas escenas son las partes tristes del capítulo ahora viene la otra cara de la moneda que son los amigos de Sakura que se encuentran más felices de haberse encontrado y ya han hecho planes a futuro, no hay quien los pare, al parecer Yamazaki y Chiharu pronto arreglaran sus problemas que dejaron años atrás, pero exactamente ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué los separó? Preguntas que serán resueltas en los siguientes capítulos… Además tengo que mencionar que el recuerdo de  
Shaoran es lo que paso en el anime de Card Captor Sakura para ser más exactos el capítulo 66, esa escena es la parte final del capítulo cuando Sakura le cuenta que había sido rechazada por Yukito y Shaoran la consuela ¿Shaoran se perdonara el daño que le hace a Sakura? ¿Sakura perdonara a Shaoran algún día o lo olvidará? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más se seguirá desconociendo de la profecía? Estas y más preguntas serán respondidas en los capítulos venideros…

Como ya saben críticas, ideas, bombas, virus o cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Al fin entrará en escena Yue que le advertirá a Touya que su hermana se encuentra en peligro. La pareja de este fic tendrán una larga noche cada uno sufriendo su propia cruz, pero el muchacho chino tendrá una sorpresa… un encuentro con un viejo amigo,averigüen conmigo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo: _Las viejas amistades nunca mueren._


	9. Las viejas amistades nunca mueren

CAP IX: LAS VIEJAS AMISTADES NUNCA MUEREN

Las luces por todo el hospital se habían encendido hace varias horas antes, ya era de bastante noche, y no era sorpresa ver al personal más agotado de lo normal, a cada día que pasaba el número de pacientes incrementaba, accidentes, peleas, intentos de suicidio, enfermedades, causaban el incremento repentino de pacientes en Tomoeda, que por lo menos era un panorama mejor al resto del mundo…

Por los pasadizos del hospital un joven médico caminaba desolado, en estos días no dejaba de llegarle sorpresa tras sorpresa, ahora entendía menos las cosas, hace poco que había salido de la sala de operaciones, tuvo que batallar nuevamente con una difícil situación de emergencia que casi causa la muerte de su paciente.

El doctor Kinomoto caminaba lentamente, estaba agotadísimo tanto por la concentración en la operación como por el sueño, no había dormido en días, aunque en ese momento eso era lo de menos, su amigo había sufrido otra recaída y con las justas lo había logrado salvar.

Tenía unos deseos de regresar a su casa a ver como estaba su hermana pero su amigo lo necesitaba aquí, podía tener en cualquier momento una recaída y sin su poder mágico para brindarle no tendría oportunidad de sobrevivir, pero eso no evitaba que su preocupación lo tuviera con el corazón en un hilo, aún recordaba claramente el motivo que causó la recaída de su amigo, rápidamente las imágenes regresaron a su cabeza todo había pasado varias horas atrás...

¿Yue?... pero... ¿tú y Yuki están separados? ¿Cómo?- atinó a preguntar el doctor Kinomoto que estaba atónito de lo que sus ojos le mostraban mientras la habitación se inundaba con una gran luz...

No te preocupes… - atinó a decir el hermoso ángel cuando la luz se había disipado y el hijo de Fujitaka pudo visualizar la imagen traslucida del antiguo juez de las cartas Clow.

¿Cómo me pides eso? ¿Cómo no preocuparme?, no es posible que tú y Yuki no estén... – el hijo de Fujitaka no pudo terminar con la frase le aterraba la idea de que su amigo le hubiera pasado algo malo.

No te voy a engañar, Yukito se encuentra en la línea entre la vida y la muerte - repuso el juez de las cartas Sakura tratando de ser lo más delicado posible, aunque no lo admitía estimaba a ese humano.

"¿La línea entre la vida y la muerte?" – pensó el doctor Kinomoto tratando de entender las últimas palabras de Yue, eso quería decir que…

¿Quieres decir que Yuki tal vez pueda morir? – preguntó rápidamente Touya mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta, la sola idea de perder a la única persona que lo comprendía lo asustaba

En pocas palabras así es… - atinó a responder el guardián de cabello plateado que miraba al hermano de su dueña y pudo observar la cara de horror que ponía al escucharlo.

No debes preocuparte, él se pondrá bien, el salir de este estado depende exclusivamente de él, y sé que no se dejara vencer por que no quiere entristecer a una persona… - agregó Yue para tratar de animar al médico que sentía que iba a perder a su amigo.

Tienes razón, él no morirá por que no lo permitiré – indicó Touya mientras dirigía su mirada a donde estaba su amigo, en ese momento el médico se acordó de lo que en primera instancia quería preguntarle al ángel.

Explícame ¿por qué te puedo ver? Si también veo a Yukito - preguntó intrigado el hijo mayor de Fujitaka, él sabía muy bien que Yukito solo era la identidad falsa de Yue por lo que si uno dejaba de existir el otro también desaparecía de este mundo.

No te desesperes, tranquilízate, bien te explicaré, esto ha sucedido por el estado actual de Yukito, como Yukito se encuentra entre la vida y la muerte, yo me he podido desdoblar de él, pero solo puedo aparecer como un espíritu ya que no presento un cuerpo material y solo tú me puede ver, gracias a una pequeña ayuda supe de tus poderes – atinó a decir el antiguo juez de las cartas Clow, disimulaba la alegría de ver que el muchacho había recuperado un don que hace años le había entregado para salvarle su vida.

Tú me dijiste que ella estaba bien, te referías a Sakura ¿verdad? – preguntó rápidamente el joven médico al recordar las palabras del juez para llamar su atención.

Así es, ella está bien… - indicó serenamente el guardián que sabía que la niña estaba pasando un momento duro pero era mejor que lo solucionara por si misma como le había pedido "ella".

¿Cómo sabes eso? – volvió a preguntar el médico ante lo extraño que se ponía la conversación, como sabía que estaba bien su hermana si no había abandonado la habitación.

Tu madre me lo dijo, ella trató de hablar contigo pero no se le permitió interferir directamente con el mundo de los vivos así que al darse cuenta de la situación de Yukito me ayudó a aparecer ante tus ojos – indicó serenamente Yue que vio el muchacho quedaba más sorprendido con cada una de las palabras que había dicho.

Lo sabía, mi mamá había venido a decirme algo… ¡gracias por seguir cuidándonos! – atinó a decir el doctor Kinomoto con gran nostalgia, como le gustaría poder darle su don a su hermana y que viera aunque sea una vez a su madre, se sentía mal por ser él el único que podía verla, pero en ese momento su mayor preocupación llegó a su mente.

Si has aparecido de esta forma no es solo para decirme que Sakura esta bien, algo realmente malo va a pasar, ¿cierto Yue? – preguntó el hijo mayor de Fujitaka con la esperanza de que estuviera equivocado.

Solo te puedo decir que algo muy malo va a pasar y tal vez no haya manera de evitarlo y mucho menos detenerlo, mis recuerdos aún no están claros al parecer alguien me borró los recuerdos pero esta vez dudo que haya intervenido el mago Clow – indicó el juez de las cartas Sakura, tratando de hacer el mejor esfuerzo de recordar.

Algo malo y que no hay manera de detenerlo - atinó a decir el joven médico, sentía impotencia de no poder hacer nada ante esa adversidad después de tantos años de paz, tenía que pasar algo como eso.

Discúlpame no recuerdo los detalles, lo único que recuerdo es acerca de una profe... – Yue no pudo terminar su frase, se agachó con un gran dolor que le inundaba en el pecho, sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar y empezó a desaparecer

¿Qué pasa Yue?, te estas desvaneciendo- indicó Touya preocupado, que no sabía que hacer ante lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos.

Me duele mucho el pecho, al parecer mi tiempo se acabó en este plano dimensional mucho antes de lo que yo esperaba - respondió agitado Yue mientras el dolor aumentaba, esto no era normal, probablemente algo estuviera rompiendo la conexión… ¿sería ..?

¿Tu tiempo?, pero aún no me has dicho nada, tengo muchas preguntas, no puedes irte no ahora...- reclamó el doctor Kinomoto mientras observaba como el juez desaparecía ante sus ojos.

Cuida mucho a Sakura por favor...- fue lo último que pudo decir Yue antes de desvanecerse completamente, ante la mirada atónita del hijo mayor de Fujitaka.

En ese momento, los aparatos que cuidaban los signos vitales de Yukito comenzaron a lanzar alarmas, la reacción del médico fue un poco lenta se había quedado pensando en lo que le dijo el juez, rápidamente se acercó a los aparatos

El ritmo cardiaco de Yuki ha descendido demasiado, esto le puede producir una infarto - se dijo el médico mientras corría a toda velocidad a las puertas de la sala de operaciones con su amigo en una camilla, pronto un gran número de doctores y enfermeras trataban de salvarle la vida...

Touya se sentó al lado de la cama de su amigo en la sala de cuidados intensivos, después de la operación y una gran ayuda de sus poderes mágicos sus signos habían vuelto a la normalidad pero aún recordaba las palabras de Yue

Cuida mucho a Sakura por favor..., esa fue su última frase antes de desaparecer, pero si según lo que le había dicho si eso era cierto entonces no había nada ni nadie que sobreviviera pensó, mientras bajaba la mirada...

--0--

La noche en Tomoeda era diferente ese día, las estrellas brillaban con un fulgor acostumbrado pero en dos lugares el silencio reinaba y solo el dolor era dueño de la noche.

Una muchacha de bellos ojos verdes como la esmeralda sufría por un amor que lo veía perdido, ella seguía aun en su cama… las lágrimas aun recorrían sus mejillas, no podía creer lo que había pasado, una gran tristeza inundaba su corazón, como él podía hacerle esto ahora, después de tantos años de esperarlo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la noche acabara, pero sabía muy bien que esta noche sería tal vez la más larga de su vida...

"Era inevitable"- se dijo por enésima vez el muchacho de ojos color miel, tratando de todas las formas creer lo que se decía.

"Tuve que decirle que no la quería" – se repitió nuevamente el descendiente de Clow Reed, otra vez una gran melancolía inundó su pecho, lamentaba desde el fondo de su ser lo que había pasado, tenía tantos deseos de salir corriendo en su búsqueda… quería ir a verla, necesitaba decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado, aunque no le había respondido en esos dos años, él pensaba que haciendo eso lograrían estar juntos al fin…

Las responsabilidades le obligaban a tomar esas decisiones que tanto le dolían, ahora más que nunca las odiaba, todo en su vida había sido conseguir ser el jefe del concilio como único descendiente y varón de la familia Li; su madre, todos lo habían presionado obligándole a solo dedicarse a aumentar su nivel mágico poniéndolo por encima de sus sentimientos, ahora que había alcanzado el liderazgo de todo el concilio de oriente seguía siendo lo mismo… no podía ser feliz debido a sus responsabilidades estaba harto de eso y ahora que estaba tan cerca de ella no podía acercársele por esa visión, la amaba y lo último que quería era verla sufrir o peor aun...

La antigua card captor abrazó con mucha fuerza un oso de felpa negro, lo acercó a ella necesitaba sentir su aroma, y recordar al niño chino que tanto amor le había robado, a su mente le venían recuerdos de su niñez junto a él, recordaba lo tonta que fue, el tiempo que perdió por ser una despistada y no decirle lo que sentía, aún recordaba la escena en que al fin el niño se había decidido en confesarle sus sentimientos después de haber ayudado a transformar la carta Clow de la luz en carta Sakura, logrando desbaratar el hechizo de la reencarnación de Clow…

Eriol había desaparecido del campo de batalla ante la incredulidad de Kerberos y Yue quienes fueron en su persecución, y la maestra de las cartas trató de unírseles cuando la voz de un niño que conocía bien llamó su atención.

¡¡Sakura!! – gritó el niño venido de Hong Kong que a duras penas se acercaba hacia donde estaba ella, la niña al escuchar su nombre volteó y observó como el niño a las justas se mantenía en pie.

¡Shaoran! – atinó a decir la niña de ojos verdes que corría hacia su amigo para ayudarlo a caminar, el estado del niño era malo, su cuerpo estaba totalmente debilitado y sus piernas no le respondían bien, ayudarla le costó muy caro.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó angustiada la maestra de las cartas al ver que el niño no podía controlar el peso de su cuerpo, con sumo cuidado le cogió de los hombros y le ayudó a sentarse en el piso.

Si… - atinó a decir el niño de ojos color miel que levantó la mirada hacia la niña, sabía que ese momento era el más indicado para decir lo que tenía que decir, no habría forma de que alguien le interrumpiera esta vez, ella seguía cogiéndolo de los hombros y él se aferró a su brazo.

Sakura… - el niño no sabía que palabras eran las adecuadas para esa ocasión tan especial, él solo podía ver esos bellos ojos verdes.

Dime – respondió la ex card captor que miró con ternura al niño, no se imaginaba lo que él le tenía que decir.

Yo quiero… - las palabras se quedaban en su garganta, el niño no sabía que decir estaba ahí frente a ella sin poder articular palabra alguna, la niña de ojos verdes miró sorprendida la extraña actitud de su amigo que se había quedado en repentino silencio.

Quiero decirte… - el niño era consciente que no podía seguir titubeando y que a más tiempo pasaba, más probabilidades de que alguien los interrumpiera… bajó la mirada para reunir el valor y decir lo que sentía en una sola frase ante la cara de extrañez de Sakura

¡Quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho! – dijo Shaoran en algo parecido a un grito, la niña se quedó perpleja ante semejante confesión solo podía ver sus ojos que tenían un brillo muy hermoso, pero no pudo contestar nada, no aun... le gustaba mucho pero no sabía en que forma...

Recordar cuando le confesó sus sentimientos le hizo ver que siempre se habían querido, la dueña de Kerberos levantó la vista, las lágrimas se habían secado pero no el dolor de volverlo a perder, probablemente el mañana sea mejor, se dijo la muchacha que trató de conciliar el sueño aunque que sabía que no podría dormir mientras no hubiera expulsado todo ese pesar…

El jefe del concilio de oriente se preguntaba si su destino era estar con ella, pues desde que le confesó sus sentimientos siempre había dificultades que evadir, como si el destino se encargará siempre de separarlos, a lo mejor él no era su felicidad… las horas pasaban y el muchacho seguía despierto sin poder cerrar ni un ojo, solo le quedó esperar el mañana que quizás podría traer una nueva esperanza...

--0--

El sol ingresó por la ventana de su dormitorio anunciando un nuevo día, la muchacha de ojos verdes se levantó sin ningún apuro, se vistió sin mucho ánimo… casi no había dormido nada, se vio la cara en el espejo e hice miles de cosas para que no se le viera que había llorado…

La muchacha cuando se encontraba lista salió de su dormitorio y se dirigió a las escaleras que comenzó a bajar lentamente con dirección a la cocina, trataba en todo momento de sonreír aun que por dentro la pena carcomía su corazón, no podía dejar que su papá la viera así con lo ojos rojos y con el rostro mal encajado, no; él no tenia por que preocuparse por cosas sin importancia.

Pronto llegó a la cocina, pero antes de entrar tomó un gran bocanada de aire y trató con el mayor de su esfuerzo sacar en ese momento toda la tristeza que llevaba adentro, necesitaba sentirse relajada para poder ver a su padre, ingreso rápidamente a la cocina mostrando una gran sonrisa mientras lo saludaba

Bueno días papá – indicó la antigua card captor mientras le sonreía a su padre y se sentaba en la mesa

Buenos días, pequeña Sakura- respondió el señor Fujitaka, mientras levantaba la vista, y vio los ojos hinchadísimos de su hija, además su rostro esta muy demacrado y presentaba unas grandes ojeras, algo muy malo debió haberle pasado… tal vez la conversación que tuvieron empeoró las cosas… aunque la había visto más animada ese día…

Buenos días monstruo, por fin te levantas, además de ser un monstruo feo, eres un monstruo dormilón - indicó el doctor Kinomoto quien recién había llegado del hospital, aun muy cansado pero mucho más tranquilo por lo menos la vida de su amigo estaba a salvo.

Buenos días, hermano - sonrió la maestra de las cartas, el joven médico la miró detenidamente y se dio cuenta que ella fingía, esa sonrisa solo era una pantalla… pero que cosa la había pasado ayer, sus ojos estaban hinchados, seguro había estado llorando ¿por qué? O ¿por quien?, esa última idea le puso de muy mal humor, si alguien le había hecho daño a su pequeña Sakura sabría quien es él.

La muchacha de ojos verdes tomó su desayuno en silencio y con la mirada siempre baja, no tenia valor para ver a su papá y menos a su hermano, ellos muy bien sabían que ella estaba mal por algo y como si hubieran hablado telepáticamente padre e hijo no hablaron del asunto, por lo menos no por el momento, probablemente ya habría oportunidad de conversar al respecto… al poco tiempo la antigua card captor terminó su desayuno y con rapidez se levantó de la mesa siempre mostrando una sonrisa

Bueno, ya me voy a la universidad adiós papá, adiós hermano – atinó a decir la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda que se movía rápidamente por la casa para evitar encontrarse con la mirada de su hermano o de su padre.

¡Espera Sakura!, yo te acompaño a la puerta - respondió rápidamente el doctor Kinomoto que dejó su plato sin terminar en la mesa, la muchacha no esperaba tan repentina petición que solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza…

Pronto los dos hermanos estuvieron frente a la puerta, el hermano mayor miró detenidamente a su hermana, estaba sufriendo eso era un hecho, el motivo lo desconocía pero probablemente no tendría otra oportunidad de hacerlo así que sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó y abrazó a su pequeña hermana.

Cuídate Sakura, y por favor no llores, ¿si?, adiós – atinó a decir el joven médico mientras aún abrazaba a su hermana, probablemente eso debió haberlo hecho hace tiempo pero su tonta forma de pensar siempre se lo impedía, pero esta vez quería trasmitirle su cariño…

La estudiante de arqueología no podía entender lo que había pasado, aún no podía reaccionar ante la inesperada muestra de afecto por parte de su hermano, era la primera vez en muchos años que sintió lo cálido que eran los brazos de su hermano que le hicieron sentir tan bien, que fingir su estado era ya tonto.

Gracias, lo intentaré… - respondió la antigua card captor mientras le mostraba una verdadera sonrisa a su hermano quien le devolvió otra sonrisa.

Touya Kinomoto se quedó parado hasta que perdió de vista a su hermana, después cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde su padre lo esperaba.

Sakura ha tenido una muy mala noche y se le ve muy triste, ¿verdad hijo? - preguntó aun con la mirada baja el señor Fujitaka, le dolía profundamente ver a su hija así y más no poder hacer nada para quitarle esa enorme tristeza.

Sí, parece que si - respondió rápida y tajantemente el hijo del catedrático, no le gustaba tampoco ver a su hermana así pero ni él ni su padre podrían hacer algo por ayudarla.

Te vas a quedar en el hospital, esta noche también hijo - preguntó el señor Fujitaka tratando de cambiar el tema, además también le preocupaba su hijo mayor, aunque se le veía más tranquilo que otros días.

Parece que si papá, hay un paciente que se encuentra grave y necesita mi atención - respondió el doctor Kinomoto que pensaba en su amigo, de seguro estaría bien…

"Si mi papá y Sakura supieran que es Yuki el paciente que atiendo, la pobre Sakura lloraría aun más" – se dijo el médico que descartó totalmente la posibilidad de contar de la actual condición de su viejo amigo de la preparatoria Seijyu.

Ya veo hijo, cuídate y trata de venir en la noche si te es posible - afirmó Fujitaka preguntándose quien sería ese misterioso paciente de su hijo al que le dedicaba tanta devoción.

Si tratare, nos vemos papá – atinó a decir el joven médico mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se despedía de su padre, sin demora tomó la llave del auto y se dirigió a la puerta.

Sin pensarlo se detuvo en seco sintió algo muy extraño, como un dolor en el pecho, era una presencia muy fuerte y extraña, algo como nunca antes había sentido, pero desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, volteó la vista solo su padre estaba atrás de él aun limpiando los trastos…

¿Pasa algo hijo…? - preguntó Fujitaka al ver la cara de horror de su hijo

No, son cosas mías, adiós papá – atinó a decir el muchacho que se dirigió a la puerta principal de la casa, luego solo se escuchó el sonido de la puerta...

--0--

El sol entraba con fuerza en su habitación pero el muchacho se rehusaba a levantarse, no por cansancio a pesar de no haber logrado cerrar los ojos en toda la noche, una de la más larga en su vida, sentía tanto pesar que no encontraba sentido a nada y mucho menos para abandonar su habitación.

A los pocos minutos el muchacho de ojos color miel llegó a la conclusión que seguir en ese estado no iba a solucionar nada, con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad se levantó lentamente de su cama, se tomó su tiempo para vestirse, una vez que terminó se dirigió a la puerta de su casa no quería hablar ni con su prima, ni con Wei, sabía que tendría que pasar por la cocina donde probablemente estaría ya Wei, sin pensarlo mucho siguió su camino y como pensaba ahí se encontraba Wei que estaba preparando el desayuno.

El anciano lo vio entrar a la habitación, no estaba seguro si era conveniente preguntarle si estaba bien, si necesitaba hablar o algo por el estilo, el hombre en todo el tiempo que había cuidado de Shaoran nunca lo había visto tan deprimido como el día de ayer, ante tanta duda el buen anciano decidió seguir con el formalismo mayordomo – amo.

Buenos días joven Shaoran, no piensa que es aun muy temprano como para ir a clases – indicó el mayordomo de la familia Li que no se hubiera sorprendido si el muchacho evadiera su pregunta.

Buenos día Wei... no es que no quiero ver a...- balbuceó el descendiente de Clow que no midió lo que iba a decir y solo atinó a bajar la mirada de la vergüenza.

El anciano mayordomo entendió a la perfección lo que trató de decir su joven amo, conocía muy bien como era la prima del jefe del clan Li y lo impulsiva que era, y en la situación en que el muchacho estaba, solo empeoraría su pesar… Wei conocía muy bien al muchacho chino

No se preocupe joven Shaoran, yo le informaré a la señorita Meiling que tuvo que hacer algo muy importante en la universidad, por lo que partió temprano - indicó el amable anciano que le sonrió a su joven amo.

Muchas gracias Wei yo no sé como... – el muchacho no sabía como explicar en palabras su agradecimiento ante la actitud del amable hombre que lo había cuidado desde que era un niño, a veces pensaba que pasaba más tiempo con el buen Wei que con su propia madre.

No hay nada que agradecer joven Shaoran – repuso el anciano que sabía como le era difícil al jefe del clan Li expresar sus sentimientos, sabía lo duro que había sido la vida desde niño, siempre forzado a responder a sus obligaciones como jefe del clan Li.

Entonces me retiro Wei – atinó a decir el muchacho que comenzó a caminar nuevamente en dirección a la salida de la casa, en su mente solo seguía pensando en lo que tendría que hacer durante el día.

Hasta luego joven Shaoran y ojalá logre resolver ese problema que no le ha permitido dormir en toda la noche - se atrevió a decir Wei que trató de no dar mucha importancia a lo que había dicho, tantos años al servicio de la familia Li había aprendido a ser oportuno en sus comentarios y acciones.

El jefe del concilio quedó estupefacto ante el comentario del anciano, que solo atinó a no responder y seguir avanzando hacia la salida de la casa, a los pocos segundos se encontraba en la calle.

El muchacho levantó la vista, tan evidente era su dolor o habría sido las ojeras que lo habían delatado, al final ya no importaba eso… a veces pensaba que Wei era lo más cercano que tenía a un padre, ese hombre siempre había sabido comprenderle… gracias a él le pudo entregar el osito negro a Sakura a pesar que el muchacho chino había dejado el oso de felpa olvidado…

El muchacho siguió caminando por las calles, cabizbajo y pensativo, hasta ese punto no se había dado cuenta que su vida actualmente solo giraba en torno a la maestra de las cartas, que triste era saber que ya no podría acercarse más a ella…

--0--

El día no era muy caluroso y era ideal para una caminata por las calles de la tranquila ciudad de Tomoeda, así lo entendieron tres jóvenes que habían decidido hacer sus obligaciones caminando, comentaban de cada sitio que les traía algún recuerdo, y habían muchos sitios que les evocaba algún recuerdo pues la mayor parte de su niñez y pubertad lo pasaron en este lugar.

Tres amigos caminaban juntos por las calles de Tomoeda con dirección a la universidad, se veían muy felices y no era para menos las cosas habían comenzado a mejorar, iban conversando de diversos temas, desde cuanto tiempo les tomaría los trámites para la universidad, hasta si podrían encontrar en la universidad a sus viejas amigas.

Sería grandioso si nos encontráramos a Sakura y a Tomoyo, ¿no lo creen? - afirmó Naoko mientras limpiaba los lentes de sus anteojos y arreglaba la montura, pensándolo bien no era tan descabellada la idea, después de recordar como se habían encontrado ellos, sus reencuentros eran perfectos para escribirlos en una novela pensó la muchacha de anteojos.

Sería genial, además sea como sea las veremos hoy día, pues esta misma tarde iremos a casa de Sakura y luego a la de Tomoyo - indicó Rika mientras le sonreía a Naoko, se sentía tan feliz, era tan perfecto lo que estaban viviendo, como si al final después de tantas penurias al fin su vida se encausaba.

Bien, esta ocasión es perfecta para contarles que si dos personas se encuentran de pura coincidencia esto significa...- comenzó a decir el estudiante de derecho que levantaba su dedo y cerraba sus ojos, hace poco días había decidido seguir contando sus historias que tanto hacía reír a sus amigas.

Ay Takashi, tú nunca cambiaras- dijeron al unísono Rika y Naoko mientras una gran gota salía de sus cabezas, quizás no fue tan buena idea alentar a su amigo a que siguiera contando sus mentiras, a estas alturas ya no había quien lo parara.

Así continuaron caminando y conversando de los viejos tiempos, al poco tiempo llegaron a las puertas de la universidad de Tomoeda, por un momento deslumbraron una sensación extraña como de nostalgia, iban a iniciar un nuevo camino pero ahora juntos.

Bien chicos, ya estamos de aquí, a partir de ahora cada uno irá a su respectiva facultad, que les parece si dentro de tres horas nos encontramos acá mismo – repuso la muchacha de anteojos sacando un ligero cálculo del tiempo que les tomaría arreglar sus papeles.

Me parece bien, entonces no vemos dentro de tres horas - respondieron al unísono Yamazaki y Rika.

Luego de despedirse, los tres muchachos comenzaron a caminar con distintos destinos...

--0--

El muchacho de ojos color miel se había tomado su tiempo antes de llegar a la universidad, su caminata había sido muy lenta estaba muy desanimado, necesitaba pensar no tenía grandes deseos de escuchar clases, hoy menos que nunca, pero también sabía que no podía seguir así, pensando así entró en la universidad y se dirigió a su escuela…

El muchacho chino lentamente ingresó al salón que le tocaba clases, en ese momento deseaba no haber tomado cursos de verano, con bastante pesadez se disponía a tomar asiento cuando la vio, era ella, estaba sentada al lado de sus amigas del otro día, le sonreía a todas ellas pero su sonrisa no era auténtica, su rostro estaba ligeramente demacrado y tenía grandes ojeras y se veía muy deprimida aunque trataba de disimular, de pronto ella volteó y lo quedó mirando fijamente, pronto su sonrisa se enfrió...

El jefe del clan Li se quedó estupefacto al verla ahí tan cerca a él, la miró un instante, sabía que su presencia ahí solo le estaba causando más sufrimiento, él no podía soportar hacerla sufrir de esa forma, era un tonto pero no podía hacer nada, de lo contrario ella correría algún peligro, pronto bajó la mirada y se echó a correr...

La maestra de las cartas Sakura vio como corría con desesperación en dirección a la puerta del salón, a los pocos segundos lo perdió de su vista… le dolía tanto que la tratara así, la muchacha no entendía por que lo hacía, al instante que lo vio desaparecer sintió que una lágrima comenzaba a resbalar por su mejilla

¡¡Sakura!! ¿qué te pasa?, ¡respóndeme!- exclamó asustada Hikari que jalaba del brazo de Sakura para llamar su atención al ver el estado en que se había puesto su amiga repentinamente.

¡Oye Sakura!, ¿por qué lloras?, eh no será algo que he dicho ¿verdad? - preguntó Hotaru bastante angustiada al ver que dos pesadas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de su amiga.

Hacia ese lugar no hay nada ni nadie Sakura - afirmó Isumi mientras señalaba la puerta, igual o más sorprendida que sus amigas por la repentina reacción de la muchacha de ojos verdes.

No muchachas, no me pasa nada solo que recordé algo… - respondió la hija menor de Fujitaka mientras sonreía y la lágrima caía al suelo...

El muchacho de ojos color miel salió corriendo rápidamente de la escuela de Arqueología, mientras las ideas y el rostro de Sakura una y otra vez aparecían en su cabeza.

"¿Adonde voy? a la casa no, sería para que me interrogue Meiling y no tengo humor para eso" – meditaba el muchacho mientras con la mirada buscaba algún lugar adonde ir, fue en ese momento que su mirada se detuvo en un gran edificio de color verde.

"¿Por qué no?, además que puedo perder… - pensó el descendiente de Clow que ingresaba a la facultad de Derecho, al poco tiempo se encontró frente a la dirección técnica de la facultad, un muchacho leía atentamente los afiches colgados en la ventana sobre la transferencias de alumnos.

El jefe del concilio de oriente se quedó observando a ese muchacho, le parecía tan familiar pero a la vez tan distante, el muchacho volteó rápidamente y observó con fijeza al muchacho chino, le parecía raro aunque a lo mejor él también quería ver lo de su transferencia por que se notaba a leguas que no era de Tomoeda.

Disculpa, tú no eres de aquí ¿verdad? – preguntó interesado el estudiante de periodismo que encontraba cierto aire conocido

Si tienes razón yo no soy de aquí, soy de Hong Kong, hace poco hice un traslado para poder seguir mis estudios de Arqueología - respondió Shaoran, había algo en ese muchacho que le inspiraba confianza

¿Hong Kong?- dijo el chico muy sorprendido, le hacia recordar a un viejo amigo de la niñez

Así es, ¿pasa algo? - atinó a decir el muchacho de ojos color miel al ver que el chico se había quedado en silencio y solo lo miraba con detenimiento.

No me cabe la menor duda... tú... eres... Li, ¿verdad? – preguntó entre balbuceos el muchacho.

Si soy Li Shaoran, ¿te conozco? – preguntó el jefe del clan Li que estaba muy extrañado por todo.

¿No te acuerdas de mi Li?, estudiábamos en el colegio de Tomoeda cuando éramos niños, ¿no lo recuerdas? – preguntó el muchacho que miró a su acompañante a la vez que le sonreía.

El recordar el colegio de Tomoeda por unos instantes le trajo alegría… al ver detenidamente a su acompañante Shaoran recordó al instante de quien se trataba, claro solo podía ser él, el niño que siempre le mentía y al cual siempre le creía, el niño que le dio su papel de príncipe en una obra teatral...

No hay duda eres tú, ¿verdad Yamazaki?...- preguntó el jefe del clan Li al reconocer al muchacho.

Nunca me imagine volverte a ver Li y mucho menos aquí en Tomoeda - dijo Yamazaki mientras le sonreía a su amigo, por fin todos se encontraban, al instante de escuchar su respuesta el joven chino le daba un fuerte abrazo a su amigo de la infancia, recordaba ahora cada una de las mentiras que le decía y a las que él ingenuamente creía.

"Las viejas amistades nunca mueren" – reflexionó para si el estudiante de derecho.

Yo tampoco, nunca supe donde estuviste Yamazaki - afirmó el estudiante de arqueología mientras lo soltaba y le sonreía…

Yo recién acabo de llegar de Tokio y no te imaginas quienes vinieron conmigo, me encontré con Rika y Naoko en Tokio, y cuando regresamos a Tomoeda por azares de la vida encontramos a Chiharu, no lo puedo creer todo nos encontramos – repuso con suma felicidad el muchacho al ver a su amigo, el muchacho chino siempre le había inspirado confianza.

Así que también ha regresado Sasaki, y las demás, es una gran suerte – atinó a decir el descendiente de Clow al recordar el motivo por el cual perdió conocimiento del paradero de su amigo… cuando dejó de escribirle a la muchacha de ojos verdes, perdió comunicación con todo lo que era Japón…

No lo creas amigo he tenido, mucha mala suerte - dijo Yamazaki y entonces empezó a relatar a Shaoran todas las desgracias de su familia mientras caminaban por el campus de la universidad.

Ambos muchachos caminaron en busca de un lugar donde seguir platicando y así llegaron a un cafetín, pronto tomaron asiento y Yamazaki aun seguía contando sus desgracias como el fallecimiento de sus padres, al terminar su historia, comenzó a contar las desgracias de Rika…

No lo puedo creer Yamazaki, lo siento nunca pensé que todos estos años habían sido tan malos tanto para ti y como para Sasaki- repuso acongojado el muchacho de ojos color miel, al parecer no era el único que había sufrido en esos años.

Bueno eso son cosas del pasado, pero ahora las cosas se proyectan mucho mejor, y como así te animaste a estudiar arqueología – preguntó el estudiante de derecho al recordar que su amigo le había dicho que seguía esa carrera.

Bueno, no se si te recordaras de la clase que el señor Kinomoto nos dio cuando éramos niños en la primaria – indicó el joven Li a la vez que evocaba vivencias pasadas.

Si, ahora lo recuerdo a ti te intereso mucho, por eso seguiste esa carrera… - expresó Takashi a la vez que el joven chino asentía con la cabeza afirmando lo que su amigo había dicho.

Y hablando de Kinomoto, ¿te has comunicado con Kinomoto?- preguntó con una amplia sonrisa Yamazaki.

Bueno… yo… la verdad… no - respondió balbuceando el jefe del concilio mientras se sonrojaba

Veo que no has cambiado Li, aun te pones muy nervioso cuando alguien habla de ella – atinó a decir el estudiante de derecho a la vez que miraba con malicia a su amigo que solo bajó la mirada.

Yamazaki tengo que pedirte un favor, no le digas a nadie que me has visto, es que… - el descendiente de Clow Reed se quedó en silencio, a su mente vino otra vez la imagen del rostro de Sakura mirándolo con esos ojos de pena, amor, y resentimiento, ver eso le carcomía el corazón…

¿Li te pasa algo...? - preguntó Yamazaki confundido con semejante favor que le pedían, el joven chino regresó en si y al escuchar la pregunta.

No tengo nada... – dijo tajantemente el muchacho de ojos color miel sin mirar a su amigo.

Esta bien, no les diré nada, pero si te veo te aseguro que te voy a llamar aunque estén las chicas, ¿de acuerdo? – apresuró a decir, no entendía bien lo que pasaba con su amigo, pero si ese era su deseo lo respetaría.

Bueno está bien - dijo resignado Shaoran, esperanzado que nunca pasaría, tendría que ser más cuidadoso al asistir a la universidad.

Bueno me tengo que ir a encontrar con las chicas, yo después te iré a ver, ¿te parece bien?

Claro Yamazaki, sigo viviendo aun en la casa que tenía cuando era niño – indicó el jefe del clan Li con una sonrisa.

Entonces nos vemos y no olvides en que quedamos

No te preocupes y no olvides el favor que te pedí, me dio mucho gusto verte – repuso el muchacho de ojos color miel con una sonrisa, el encontrarse con su amigo le trajo un poco de paz.

Los dos muchachos se levantaron de pronto de las bancas, se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos y comenzaron a caminar en direcciones opuestas.

A la mente de Yamazaki muchas ideas le vinieron acerca del comportamiento de su amigo, y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba fuera de la universidad, así que decidió esperar a sus amigas, a los pocos minutos dos jóvenes muchachas le dieron alcance y comenzaron a caminar lentamente por las calles de Tomoeda...

--0--

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Este último capítulo es otra vez largo pero a cada momento se pone la cosa mejor, Yue habla con Touya explicándole que algo muy malo va a pasar y que cuide de la muchacha de ojos verdes… la escena en donde tanto Sakura y Shaoran piensa sobre lo sucedido en su encuentro creo que no quedó tan mal la idea era que se viera el sufrimiento de ambos pero cada uno desde su respectivo punto de vista… Sakura tuvo un recuerdo que corresponde al anime de Card Captor Sakura para ser más exactos es el capítulo 69… justo la parte final del capítulo creo que esa escena quedó exacta en ese momento. Otro aspecto interesante en este capítulo es la repentina muestra de afecto que demostró el doctor Kinomoto cuando abrazó a su hermana y le pidió que no llorara, bueno en esa parte quise hacer ver que el médico por más frío que parece, no todo el tiempo puede ser así, además después de lo que le dijo Yue sobre el supuesto fin del mundo… le permitió abrirse más y dejó fluir sus sentimientos, pero no se sorprendan que no se vuelva a repetir por un buen tiempo, ahora por el lado de Shaoran se reconfortó mucho el apoyo incondicional de Wei que siempre veló de él desde niño y se ve que le tiene un gran aprecio… pero todo empeoró cuando entro a su salón de clase y se encontró con Sakura, vaya si que tiene mala suerte este chico… así que optó a hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer correr, y como es de caprichoso el destino, gracias a eso entró a la facultad de derecho y así logró encontrar a un amigo de la infancia… ¿se volverán a encontrar Sakura y Shaoran? Esta respuesta puede ser contestada en el siguiente capítulo.

Como ya saben críticas, ideas, bombas, virus o cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Sakura tendrá una reconfortable conversación con Tomoyo, además tendrá una inesperada visita de unos amigos, Touya estará preocupado por la vida de su amigo.,averigüen conmigo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo: _Las viejos recuerdos regresan para nunca más irse._


	10. Los viejos recuerdos regresan para nunca

CAP X: LOS VIEJOS RECUERDOS REGRESAN PARA NUNCA MÁS IRSE

Habían pasado las horas y la muchacha no había prestado atención a ninguna de las clases que había tenido en ese día, la maestra de las cartas seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos, preguntándose lo mismo a cada instante.

Al comenzar el día, ella estaba esperando que su clase comenzara y sin darse cuenta giró su mirada hacia la puerta en donde reconoció la figura de un muchacho cabizbajo que entraba al aula y se dirigía a un pupitre… y como si sintiera su mirada él clavó su mirada en ella para que segundos después saliera corriendo…

La muchacha se preguntaba si había sido realmente él o si su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada y solo lo había imaginado, la maestra de las cartas lentamente bajó el rostro, en ese momento lo menos importante era escuchar la clase, a los pocos minutos el profesor dio por terminada la clase y comenzaron los alumnos a retirarse, mientras la muchacha de ojos verdes permanecía aun sentada.

Shaoran... - se dijo en voz baja la antigua card captor, después de haberlo meditado lo suficiente había llegado a la conclusión que lo que había visto era real y no una mala pasada de su imaginación, era un hecho que él había entrado a su salón, pero ¿que hacia él en ese lugar?, había sido una coincidencia o ¿acaso también estudiaría Arqueología?

En ese momento una mano se colocó en el hombro de Sakura sacándola de sus pensamientos… el dueño de la mano la había estado observando desde hace buen rato y le preocupaba el actual estado de la joven.

¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el capitán del equipo de fútbol que le sonreía tratando de ocultar su preocupación, él estaba enamorado de ella hace ya mas de 2 años, pero nunca le dio esperanzas y a pesar de eso él no se había dado por vencido.

Ah... Takeda, gracias por preocuparte pero no me pasa nada solo estoy cansada, no pude conciliar bien el sueño – atinó a decir la muchacha de ojos verdes tratando de mostrar una sonrisa a su amigo, obviamente el muchacho no le creyó lo que le dijo, había escuchado un nombre… probablemente el causante de esa tristeza

¿Quién es Shaoran, Sakura...? – preguntó rápidamente el joven Matsuyama arriesgándose a escuchar lo que se imaginaba, si era como el pensaba, cuando tuviera delante suyo a esa persona, lo conocería bien y le enseñaría a no lastimar a alguien como la muchacha que él quería.

¿Por qué lo dices? ¿acaso yo dije algo...? – la muchacha estaba desconcertada, como había sido tan torpe de decir el nombre del muchacho chino, estaba tan deprimida que no estaba consciente de las cosas que hacía o decía.

Por lo que lo llamaste hace poco... - respondió Takeda que trataba de disimular su angustia y su cólera, por lo menos ya sabía el nombre de la persona culpable por lo que ella no le daba una oportunidad.

No es nadie, solo un mal recuerdo – atinó a decir la antigua card captor que trataba de convencerse de que lo que decía era cierto, que era solo un recuerdo…

Últimamente te he visto muy deprimida, y la verdad es que no dejo de preocuparme… - indicó seriamente Takeda que no podía evitar mostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente.

La verdad te lo agradezco…, no deberías... preocuparte… así por mí… - balbuceó la muchacha que se sonrojó levemente, no podía negar que la manera tan dulce con que él la trataba le hacía bien pero ella no quería hacerle daño…

No pienses eso, tú sabes cuanto me importas… jamás lo he negado – repuso el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la universidad que miraba a la muchacha, esperaba que ella comprendiera que pedirle que sea indiferente a lo que le pasaba era imposible.

Yo... la verdad... – dijo entre balbuceos la dueña de la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados que no sabía que decir, ella conocía muy bien los sentimientos de Takeda y lo que menos quería era hacerle daño, él era muy bueno y tierno con ella, la muchacha también lo quería pero no de la forma que él esperaba, la maestra de las cartas solo lo estimaba como un buen amigo, su corazón ya tenía a quien amar…

No me tienes que decir nada Sakura, si gustas te puedo acompañar a tu casa, a lo mejor no quieres estar sola – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a decir al capitán del equipo de fútbol, no quería comprometerla a que aceptara su petición, a lo mejor quería estar sola y pensar.

Te lo agradezco mucho, tú siempre preocupándome por mí, me gustaría mucho pero… hoy día no puedo… - indicó la estudiante de arqueología que le mostró una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo un poco, el muchacho no le quedó de otra que aceptar a la vez que Sakura se levantaba del pupitre.

Entonces nos vemos mañana Sakura, pero recuerda que para cualquier cosa, yo estaré para lo que necesites – repuso el joven Matsuyama que acompañó a la muchacha hacia la puerta del salón.

Gracias por todo Takeda, nos vemos mañana - expresó la dueña de las cartas Clow a la vez que se despedía del muchacho con un ademán de su mano, el muchacho la vio alejarse lentamente hasta perderla de vista, mientras que en su mente divagaba miles de hipótesis sobre el actual comportamiento de la muchacha.

La muchacha caminó lentamente sin saber que hacer o a donde ir, solo caminaba sin rumbo, probablemente si ese día no lo hubiera visto estaría más tranquila, pero ¿Por qué tuvo que verlo…? por un momento tuvo el impulso de buscarlo… lo más seguro era que aún siguiera en el campus… pero hace mucho rato que había descartado esa posibilidad, las cosas estaban claras y no había razón para hacer algo así…

Había de tantas cosas que hablar, tenía tantas dudas, que en ese momento recién se dio cuenta de la necesidad que tenía de ser escuchada, de todas las personas solo una persona podría escucharla, esa persona era su casi hermana Tomoyo, ella sabría comprenderla, siempre de niñas había sido la muchacha de ojos azulados la más fuerte y la que consolaba a la maestra de las cartas, ella en cambio siempre había dependido de todos o eso era lo que pensaba...

La hija de Fujitaka comenzó a agilizar su paso, necesitaba con urgencia hablar con su prima… pasaron los minutos y ella aun caminaba rápidamente por los pasadizos del campus, la muchacha no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde encontrar a su amiga, ya la había buscado en los lugares en donde normalmente la muchacha de armoniosa voz frecuentaba, de pronto se detuvo frente a un árbol de cerezo.

Shaoran...- repitió la estudiante de arqueología en vos baja, por más que trataba de sacárselo de la cabeza no podía, era un sentimiento más fuerte que ella misma.

"¿Por qué aun te quiero?, ¿por que no simplemente te olvido?, así como tú lo has hecho conmigo" – se preguntó la antigua card captor, la muchacha se recriminaba el hecho de no olvidarlo, ella aun tenía demasiado dolor en su pecho, una solitaria lágrima volvió a recorrer su mejilla y lentamente se estrelló con el suelo, y poco a poco comenzaron a acompañarle más a la primera que había caído.

La maestra de las cartas después de unos segundos se secó las lágrimas, estaba cansada de eso, de llorar por alguien que no la quería… no era justo…

La estudiante de arqueología levantó la vista, tenía que ser fuerte, no solo por ella, no era justo que preocupara a tantas personas que no tenían nada que ver con sus problemas, tendría que madurar y sobreponerse al dolor que le causaba la frialdad y la indiferencia del muchacho chino aunque fuera tan difícil ignorar ese hecho.

La dueña de Kerberos después de meditarlo se reincorporó, y comenzó a pensar en donde se encontraría su amiga… ya sin otra idea más, se echó a correr con dirección a la mansión Daidouji, su amiga debería estar ahí… lo que más deseaba ella era verla y contarle todo… ella siempre tenía una respuesta a sus dudas… a los lejos era observada desde hace un buen rato…

Un muchacho venido de Hong Kong la había estado observando desde hace varios minutos antes, estaba pensando sobre el encuentro con su amigo de la infancia, cuando sin darse cuenta su mirada se clavó en un árbol de cerezo en donde una hermosa muchacha estaba parada sin hacer nada, al percatarse de quien era ella, solo atinó a verla a la distancia, pasaron los minutos y observó como comenzó a correr de la nada, de repente lo había visto… era casi imposible eso… cuando la perdió de vista sintió una enorme necesidad de seguirla, alcanzarla, decirle que nunca la había olvidado y que aun la quería como cuando eran niños, pero se frenó ya todo se había escapado de sus manos, lo mejor era dejar que el tiempo pasara...

--0--

No había pasado muchos minutos desde que había abandonado la universidad pero aún seguía manteniendo su ritmo… una muchacha de ojos verdes corría a gran velocidad por la calles de Tomoeda, necesitaba tanto hablar con su prima era la única que podía ayudarla a pasar ese mal momento.

Al poco rato se encontró frente a un gran portón, lentamente estiró su mano hacia el timbre y una voz muy conocida le respondió desde el intercomunicador

Buenos días, la casa de la familia Daidouji… ¿en que le puedo servir? – preguntó una voz a través del intercomunicador.

Buenos días, ¿se encontrará Tomoyo? – respondió la muchacha de ojos verdes que esperaba escuchar una respuesta afirmativa.

Señorita Sakura, que gusto escucharle en este momento le hago pasar, la señorita se encuentra en el jardín le diré que ha venido a visitarle – repuso la voz de la sirvienta de la familia Daidouji al reconocer la voz de la hija Fujitaka, después de tantas veces haber hablado con la maestra de las cartas podía reconocer su voz.

Muchas gracias – atinó a decir la muchacha que sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, por un momento pensó no encontrar a su prima, eso si hubiera sido un gran problema para ella…

No pasó mucho tiempo para que le abrieran el portón y un pequeño comité de bienvenida la esperaba en la puerta principal, las sirvientas acompañaron a la muchacha hacia la estancia de recepción de visitas en donde su prima ya estaba esperando…

La muchacha de ojos azulados se encontraba de pie esperando por su amiga, cuando la vio llegar la recibió con un fuerte abrazo, mientras que las sirvientas hacía un ademán para luego retirarse del lugar.

Tomoyo, yo necesito hablar contigo, espero no molestar… - indicó la muchacha de ojos verdes levemente a veces le daba pena comprometer tanto a su amiga con su problemas.

Tú nunca me molestas Sakura, no sé por aun piensas eso… pero vamos a mi cuarto, será más cómodo hablar ahí – expresó la muchacha de armoniosa voz que le sonrió a su amiga, ella no había ido a clase esperando a que su amiga viniera a buscarla, sabía que Sakura iba a necesitar hablar con ella.

La estudiante de periodismo llevó a su prima a través de la mansión hacia su dormitorio, cuando llegaron la muchacha de ojos azulado la dejó esperando un rato mientras iba por un poco de té, la maestra de las cartas recordaba ese lugar a al perfección había estado muchas veces ahí…

Al poco tiempo apareció la prima de la maestra de las cartas, que le invitó a su amiga a tomar asiento… las dos muchachas tomaron asiento una al lado de la otra mientras la muchacha de ojos azulados le entregaba su respectiva taza de té a su prima.

Ahora si podemos conversar con suma tranquilidad - indicó la estudiante de periodismo que le sonrió a su prima para animarla, la maestra de las cartas bajó la mirada hacia al suelo, y se quedó en silencio… sin articular palabra, sentía tanta pena y no sabía como empezar a contar todo lo que le había pasado y lo que sentía en ese momento.

Vamos Sakura, no te pongas así... - expresó Tomoyo mientras observaba a su amiga realmente le dolía verla así, tan deprimida…

A casi lo olvidaba Kero ya está en tu casa, hace un buen rato lo llevé dentro de mi bolso hasta allá y él entró por la ventana de tu cuarto - agregó la muchacha de ojos azules tratando de darle tiempo a su amiga para que pudiera decir lo que tenía decir.

Sin previo aviso, la muchacha de ojos verde rompió el silencio, levantó con firmeza el rostro… pronto comenzó a sentir otra vez deseos de llorar pero intentaba no hacerlo, por lo menos no mientras su amiga la viera.

Lo vi ayer Tomoyo, no ha cambiado mucho... - repuso la hija menor de Fujitaka en voz muy baja, sentía un gran dolor solo el recordar su frialdad mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer, era tan doloroso recordar el comportamiento del muchacho chino.

Sakura, ¿quién te hizo esto? ¿por qué lloras? ¿a quién viste? – preguntó rápidamente Tomoyo al ver como su amiga lloraba antes sus ojos, ¿cómo ella podía estar de esa manera?, algo muy malo debió haber pasado, ya no era una simple depresión, por su mente el nombre de una persona apareció, pero no quería pensarlo no podía creer que esa persona fuera la causante del dolor de su amiga.

Vi a Shaoran... – atinó a decir levemente Sakura, la muchacha bajó la mirada y empezó a llorar con más fuerza, necesitaba tanto verlo sentir que todo había sido una pesadilla y que nada había pasado.

La muchacha de ojos azulado se quedó perpleja al escuchar a su prima, muy en sus adentros sabía que el responsable de todo ese sufrimiento era el muchacho chino, pero no quería aceptarlo… Tomoyo abrazó a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas, al parecer algo malo había pasado entre ellos por eso su amiga estaba así, Sakura enterró su cabeza en el pecho de su amiga, se sentía tan reconfortada estando con su vieja amiga, suavemente la estudiante de periodismo comenzó acariciarle el cabello…

Shaoran ya no me quiere, todos estos años que esperé por él fueron en vano… - dijo la estudiante de arqueología entre sollozos, le dolía mucho aceptar esa realidad…

No digas esas cosas Sakura, tú lo amas y mientras haya eso nada está perdido… - repuso la muchacha de armoniosa voz que levantaba el rostro de su prima con sus manos, Sakura tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, Tomoyo le sonrió mientras sacaba un pañuelo y le alcanzaba.

Tomoyo me duele mucho, a ti no te puedo mentir lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, pero él a mi ya no – indicó con seguridad la muchacha de ojos verdes que miraba a su amiga...

Seca esas lágrimas y cuéntame que pasó – expresó la estudiante de periodismo con una ternura que confortó a su amiga, la maestra de las cartas utilizó el pañuelo mientras volvía a bajar la vista todos los recuerdos regresaban a su cabeza, todo el sufrimiento, todo el dolor, toda su indiferencia, otra vez los deseos de llorar inundaron su corazón…

Salía de clase y mientras caminaba sentí la presencia de alguien, luego apareció un hombre que me atacó sin motivo alguno, hice lo mejor que pude pero cuando estaba a su merced, él salió de la nada y me salvó, luego intercambio palabras con ese hombre de cosas que no logré escuchar y luego esa persona se marchó… – contó la hija de Fujitaka recordando el momento en que el muchachos de ojos color miel hizo su aparición… y como no prestó atención a lo que hablaron por estar sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Pero tú estas bien, ¿no Sakura?, no te pasó nada ¿verdad? – preguntó inmediatamente la muchacha de ojos color azulados al terminar de escuchar la historia de su amiga… le preocupó de sobre manera que esa batalla hubiera tenido una secuela que su amiga no le había tomado importancia.

Si te refieres físicamente, no me hizo nada, Shaoran no le dio tiempo – respondió la estudiante de arqueología que recordó como el muchacho chino se enfrentó al enemigo… el poder mágico del chico era mucho mayor a la última vez que se vieron… lo más seguro había superado los suyos en creces.

¡¡Que bueno!!, pero ¿que hiciste después de que ese hombre se marchó?, ¿que te dijo Li?- preguntó la estudiante de periodismo tranquila de saber que nada malo le había pasado su casi hermana, pero Sakura se quedó en silencio entonces le tomó la mano para darle ánimo a contarle…

La dueña de Yue levantó el rostro, su prima le sonreía con una calidez que embargaba su corazón y hacían que se disipara su dolor y sufrimiento.

Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, no quería que se fuera otra vez, pero él me apartó de sus brazos con frialdad y solo me dijo que no confundiera las cosas y se echó a correr dejándome ahí parada en medio de la calle – atinó a decir la antigua card captor sonrojada al recordar la escena, y de cierta forma se sentía algo de vergüenza por haberle perdonado tan fácilmente el abandono por dos años.

Entonces Sakura tienes que ir a hablar con él, lo que te dijo no dice nada, además nunca dijo no te amo – indicó con firmeza la muchacha de ojos azulados, la situación le parecía muy confusa, habían cosas que no encajaban… empezando por la actitud de Shaoran… si no la amará de seguro le hubiera dicho, así como lo demostró de niño cuando le confesó a Meiling que quería a otra persona.

Pero no tiene sentido, hoy lo vi en la universidad, había entrado a mi salón y cuando me vio solo se echó a correr – repuso la dueña de las cartas Clow al recordar lo que había sucedido horas antes.

Sakura, perdóname pero lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que lo vayas a ver, tienes que exigirle una explicación, lo mínimo que te mereces es que sea valiente y te diga que ya no te ama - expresó Tomoyo que cada vez se encontraba más confundida, ¿acaso todos esos hechos eran casualidad? o ¿acaso era…?

Pero Tomoyo, él ya no me quiere, su forma de actuar solo demuestra que tenía razón, en estos dos años sin escribir ni llamar, él ya me olvido - respondió Sakura mientras bajaba la vista no quería que su amiga - hermana la volviera a ver llorar.

No... Sakura no llores, solo te puedo decir que vayas y lo veas, yo estoy segura de que no te ha olvidado, si no nunca hubiera vuelto, si ya no te quisiera ¿para que volver? – esas preguntas se estaba haciendo la estudiante de periodismo desde que su prima le contó su historia, las palabras del muchacho chino no encajaban con su comportamiento.

Tal vez sea por ese hombre que me quiso atacar – repuso ingenuamente la hija de Fujitaka que no trataba de darle mucha relevancia al regreso del muchacho de ojos color miel.

Bien si es así, entonces explícame como apareció de repente para ayudarte – la muchacha de armoniosa voz se dio cuenta que había muchos cabos sueltos, probablemente el descendiente Clow trataba hacerle creer a Sakura que ya no le importaba por algún motivo, pero solo era una suposición podía ser que estuviera equivocada.

Tal vez estuvo siguiéndolo, no se... no lo pensé – contestó la maestra de las cartas Sakura que se estaba confundiendo con las cosas que su prima le decía, no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista.

No lo sabes o no quieres saberlo, vamos Sakura date cuenta, él claro que seguía a alguien, pero era a ti – indicó la muchacha de armoniosa de voz, a pesar de todo ella confiaba en ese muchacho y sabía que no había dejado de amar a su amiga, ahora cual era el motivo de esa actitud lo desconocía completamente.

¿Tú lo crees? – preguntó la dueña de Kerberos que comenzó a dudar de los cosas que había pensado, probablemente su amiga tuviera razón, y si encaraba de una vez por todas el problema, saldría a la luz la verdad.

Pero claro Sakura, vamos tienes que ir a verlo- afirmó la muchacha de ojos azulados mientras sonreía y abrazaba a su prima para darle ánimo a no rendirse a su felicidad.

No puedo me... siento tan... - respondió Sakura mientras volvía a llorar en silencio en los brazos de su amiga, ahora más que nunca necesitaba del valor que su amiga tenía para tomar esa decisión tan difícil...

--0--

Comenzaba a atardecer en la tranquila ciudad de Tomoeda pero a pesar de eso aun se podía sentir la apacible presencia del astro rey, un grupo de cuatro personas caminaban alegremente por la calles de Tomoeda de pronto se detuvieron frente a una casa, la casa seguía siendo igual a como ellos la recordaban, el muchacho del grupo se acercó y tocó la puerta, al poco tiempo un señor muy amable les atendió.

Si, buenos tardes, ¿en qué puedo servirles?- preguntó el catedrático de arqueología al ver al muchacho… le daba la impresión de haber visto a ese chico pero no recordaba en donde.

Buenos tardes señor, se encuentra Sakura Kinomoto - preguntó el muchacho del grupo mientras las tres chicas se acercaban al ver que el padre de su amiga había salido a recibirlos.

No se encuentra en este momento pero si desean pueden esperarla, hace poco aviso que estaba regresando a la casa – indicó el señor Fujitaka al recordar la llamada de su hija avisándole que ya estaba regresando.

Muchas gracias, ojalá no seamos inoportunos señor - respondieron los cuatros muchachos al unísono, el muchacho para sus adentros recordaba que les había dicho a sus amigas que deberían haber llamado a avisar que iban a ir, pero ellas con su sorpresa…

No muchachos para nada no se preocupen, pasen por favor - expresó el padre de Touya que los invitaba a pasar con una gran sonrisa, de repente esas visitas tan inesperada le traería una alegría a su hija...

Hace un rato que había dejado la mansión Daidouji, la muchacha caminaba lentamente, se sentía mucho mejor ahora que había hablado con su amiga, pero no podía olvidar a Shaoran y mucho menos lo que su prima le había recalcado en varias oportunidades de la conversación

Anda a hablar con él… eso le dijo su prima, tal vez su amiga tenía razón y él aún la amaba solo que por algún motivo se comportaba así, ahora tenía que pensar bien las cosas, tampoco podía tomarlo a la ligera e ir y preguntarle ¿Shaoran aun me quieres, o ya me olvidaste?, tendría que pensar lo que iba a decir, además estaba el detalle de ubicarlo, probablemente estaría viviendo en el mismo lugar en donde se hospedó cuando era niño, en el caso de no encontrarlo ahí tendría que buscarlo en toda la universidad hasta dar con él… pero también tenía miedo de encararlo, ella no podría soportar una respuesta fría de él o que simplemente le diga que ya no la ama más, eso la destrozaría… había que meditar detenidamente lo que tendría que hacer.

Al poco tiempo llegó a su casa, lentamente abrió la puerta, estaba muy confundida no sabía que hacer, solo comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina y lo primero que vio fue a su papá que le sonreía

Hola papá

Hola hija, por cierto hay tres muchachas y un chico en la sala que te buscan te han estado esperando, desde hace poco – indicó Fujitaka con su acostumbrada sonrisa

¿Takeda y las chicas?, pero no me dijeron que iban a venir - repuso la maestra de las cartas algo sorprendida por tan repentina visita.

"Seguro Takeda les dijo que estaba algo triste y por eso deben estar aquí, ah Takeda se preocupa mucho por mí" – pensó la muchacha que recordó la pequeña conversación que tuvo con su compañero de clase, ella siempre se decía que no merecía el cariño que le demostraba el muchacho.

No hija, no son ellos, son otros chicos, pero anda velos tal vez te tengan una gran sorpresa... – dijo Fujitaka a la vez que su hija dejaba su bolso sobre la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala.

"¿Una gran sorpresa?, no tengo ánimo para más sorpresas" – se dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes mientras ingresaba a la sala y tres chicas se lanzaban a sus brazos sin que ella pudiera reaccionar...

¡¡Sakura!!, estás muy hermosa y no has cambiado casi nada salvo por esos ojos rojos, ¿que pasa has llorado?- preguntaron las muchachas intrigadas por su amiga al mismo tiempo que la soltaban.

No, yo... ¿pero quiénes son? no los recuerdo, discúlpenme - respondió la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda un poco intrigada por esa escena, observó detenidamente a las chicas y les encontró un parecido a ciertas personas del pasado.

¡Vaya!, que ingrata que eres Sakura, nosotras que vinimos de tan lejos – repuso la muchacha de anteojos con una sonrisa, había pasado buen tiempo y no le sorprendía que su amiga no les reconociera.

Vamos ya saben lo despistada que es Kinomoto, bien te daré una ayudita nosotros estudiábamos contigo cuando éramos niños – indicó rápidamente el muchacho que sonreía.

Sakura no podía creerlo, entonces tenían que ser... Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki sus viejos compañeros de clases estaban aquí a su lado, ahora más que nunca le daba tanta felicidad verlos, no podía creerlo, en ese momento se lanzó a sus brazos era una suerte tenerlos ahora que los necesitaba, al poco tiempo se soltaron la felicidad no cabía en ella por ese momento olvidó todos sus pesares.

Veo que te has convertido en una hermosa mujer Sakura- indicó Rika que miró detenidamente a su amiga…

Hay Rika como dices eso, pero mírate tú, Chiharu y Naoko como están ahora - respondió Sakura mientras se ruborizaba levemente ante el comentario de su amiga.

Bueno Kinomoto, ahora me gustaría que me saludaras a mí, yo también te vine a visitar – reclamó con una sonrisa el estudiante de derecho.

Yamazaki, tú si no has cambiado nada, sigues igual como cuando eras un niño, ojalá ya no sigas con tus historias - recalcó la maestra de las cartas en lo último que dijo ya no quería caer en sus historias, la muchacha abrazó a su amigo pero mientras lo hacía las demás muchachas se vieron entre si.

Bueno ese deseo tuyo se había cumplido hasta que le dieron de nuevo alas y ya para que contarte… - respondió Chiharu mientras a Rika y a Naoko les crecía una gran gota en la cabeza, ella en cierta forma eran las culpables que Yamazaki regresará a sus historias.

Ah... pero olvidemos eso, no es genial que por fin no hayamos encontrado - afirmó muy contenta Rika tratando de no darle importancia a las historias de Yamazaki

Si claro Rika, claro que es genial - respondió la antigua card captor mientras sonreía como cuando era tan solo una niña, ver a sus amigas le traía tanta felicidad que no esperaba en ese día sentir.

Sakura y cuéntame de tu vida, ¿qué has hecho todos estos años? - preguntó la estudiante de literatura mientras el señor Fujitaka aparecía por la puerta con una bandeja de tazas de té y unas galletas.

Hola muchachos yo solo les traía algo para que comieran mientras conversaban – dijo el amable profesor de la universidad de Tomoeda.

Muchas gracias señor- dijeron al unísono todo el grupo, que como respuesta recibieron una sonrisa del señor que desaparecía por la puerta.

Bueno ahora estoy estudiando Arqueología - contestó tranquilamente la maestra de las cartas.

Al escuchar esto Yamazaki se sorprendió mucho ya que recordó que el joven chino también estudiaba lo mismo y era bastante raro que ninguno de los dos mencionara al otro, así que intentó averiguar algo sobre esos dos.

Oye Kinomoto, no sabes nada acerca de Li - la pregunta de Yamazaki borró la sonrisa de Sakura, mientras las tres chicas se miraban sorprendidas por la repentina pregunta ¿Por qué Yamazaki le preguntó por Li a Sakura?, claro todos sabían que ellos dos tenían una "amistad" muy especial.

No sé nada de él, desde que se fue no me ha llamado mi me ha escrito - respondió la dueña de Kerberos, por que le tenía que recordar cosas que tanto le dolían...

Lo siento yo no sabía - dijo Yamazaki al notar la pena de su amiga, no había sido esa su intención, era la misma reacción que tuvo el muchacho china cuando le preguntó por la muchacha de ojos verdes, algo pasaba ahí…

Así que no sabes de él, es una pena nos hubiera gustado verlo también a él – indicó la muchacha de anteojos que no se había creído del todo lo que dijo su amiga, no le parecía lógico que siendo tan amigos no se comunicaran aunque claro ella era la menos indicada para decir algo así

Sí, es una verdadera pena – agregó la estudiante de arqueología mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente… comenzaba a sentir las miradas de su amigas tratando de presionarla a decir algo…

Me parece raro que siendo tan amigos no se hayan comunicado… - comentó Chiharu que al igual que Naoko no se había convencido del todo que esos dos se dejaran de hablar, a lo mejor había pasado algo… como en su caso…

No... yo... no sé... nada de él como les dije – repuso entre balbuceos la maestra de las cartas que no podía evitar sonrojarse, la repentina insistencia de sus amigas en el tema estaban que la ponían en aprietos y no sabía como salir del tema.

Bueno ya basta de interrogatorios, es hora que nos retiremos, recuerden que aun tenemos que ir a ver a Daidouji y ya pronto va a anochecer - indicó el estudiante de derecho que miraba con seriedad a sus amigas, la actitud de la muchacha de ojos verdes le hizo recordar a su amigo, al parecer ambos no habían cambiado nada seguían siendo igual como cuando eran niños, no sabían disimular nada, probablemente había pasado algo entre ellos, y ni él ni nadie podía intervenir.

Tienes razón Takashi - se apresuró a decir Rika mientras agarraba sus amigas que al parecer no se dieron cuenta que el tema del jefe del clan Li estaba incomodando a su amiga.

¿Tan pronto tienen que irse? - preguntó la muchacha de ojos verdes que aún estaba sonrojada, le apenaba que sus amigos se fueran, le hubiera gustado hablar más con ellos claro siempre y cuando el tema de conversación no fuera sobre el jefe del concilio de oriente.

Así es, pero no te preocupes podemos vernos en la universidad, yo estudio administración, Naoko literatura y Takashi derecho así que nos podemos ver todas las veces que queramos - comentó sonriente la estudiante de administración

Claro así que anda a vernos en cualquier momento - repuso la muchacha de lentes.

Pronto los cinco jóvenes se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta

Bueno gracias por venir a verme, me alegro mucho de haberlos podido ver – afirmó la dueña de las cartas Sakura que miraba con algo de pena, a pesar del momento incómodo que le hicieron pasar le alegraba mucho haberlos visto, le hizo recordar cuando era una niña y todo iba bien… le dio cierta nostalgia.

Vamos Sakura, alégrate no nos vamos a morir solo vamos a ir a ver Tomoyo – indicó Chiharu con una sonrisa, al parecer su amiga se había vuelto más sensible de lo normal o ¿tendría algún pesar?

Si tienes razón, entonces nos vemos después, cuídense - expresó Sakura que se despidió de cada uno, al acercarse a Yamazaki, la muchacha se le acercó a su oído para agradecerle el gesto de su amigo.

Gracias, por ayudarme hace poco Yamazaki – susurró la muchacha con cierto rubor en las mejillas al recordar como el muchacho la sacó del apuro

No te preocupes, no fue nada y no pienses en cosas desagradables, estoy seguro de que él no quiso lastimarte - respondió el estudiante de derecho, la muchacha se quedó perpleja ante el comentario de su amigo, él sabría algo de Shaoran que ella no supiera, tuvo el impulso de preguntarle a que se refería con eso, pero se contuvo… ya habría oportunidad para eso.

La antigua card captor acompañó a sus amigos hasta la puerta de su casa y los despidió moviendo su mano de lado a lado, un momento después los muchachos se perdían de vista entre las calles de Tomoeda mientras ella entraba a su casa y se dirigía a su habitación necesitaba tanto descansar, también tenía muchas cosas que pensar pero ya habría tiempo para eso…

--0--

La tarde acaecía en Tomoeda, al parecer ese día el trabajo en el hospital fue menor que días anteriores, al fin parecía que las cosas regresaban a su cauce, o por lo menos eso creía la mayoría de residentes del hospital a excepción de uno… él sabía que algo malo iba a suceder y probablemente definiría el destino de todos…

El joven médico había dejado de pensar en esas cosas, seguir con esos solo lo cansaba más de lo que ya estaba, ahora su único objetivo era cuidar de su amigo, él se encontraba recostado en una cama del cuarto de residentes, hacía poco venía de ver a su amigo, felizmente el estado del profesor de preparatoria había mejorado rápidamente, lentamente trató de cerrar los ojos…

"Si no fuera por que Yuki tiene una buena condición física, en estos momentos ya estaría muerto" – pensó el doctor Kinomoto al recordar las veces que casi pierde a su amigo, tomó un poco de aire necesitaba relajarse, se encontraba cansado y con mucho sueño era su segunda noche en vela, pero pronto recordó las palabras de Yue tenía tantas dudas

"Profecía, no tengo ni idea que es la profecía"- se dijo el hijo mayor de Fujitaka que recordaba nuevamente la escena en que el guardián de su hermana apareció frente a sus ojos, aunque se había prometido no pensar en eso no podía evitarlo…

"Cuida a Sakura" – recordó las palabras de Yue, esas palabras le preocupaban mucho, así que sus sospechas eran ciertas lo que sea que allá atacado al guardián no solo vendría terminar su trabajo sino que también podría atacar a su hermana, solo tenía al muñeco de felpa para protegerla… el médico ignoraba que sus sospechas eran justificadas.

Rayos, ¿que puedo hacer para proteger a Sakura?, necesito estar con Yuki sino... sé que el muñeco de felpa daría su vida por Sakura, pero no deseo que muera eso haría que ella sufriera mucho - se dijo en voz alta el joven médico se sentía impotente no solo por no hacer nada para protegerla sino por que él sabía que sufría por algo y tampoco podía ayudarla con eso.

El doctor Kinomoto no podía evitar sentir impotencia ante todas las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor y a veces se preguntaba como había recuperado sus poderes, se suponía que los había perdido al entregarlos a Yue, aunque ahora estaba muy agradecido de tenerlos pues sin ellos no hubiera sido capaz de salvarle la vida a su amigo, claro que la operación que le hicieron también fue predominante en la recuperación de su amigo pero sin la magia él hubiera muerto sin remedio.

El médico se percató que alguien iba a entrar a la habitación, se reincorporó y se sentó y como lo había pronosticado en ese momento ingresó el doctor Jubei, el hombre se veía relajado hasta que se percató que en la habitación estaba Touya, su cara cambió drásticamente, no esperaba tener tanta mala suerte.

Ambos médicos se vieron por un momento, la antipatía que se tenían ambos hombres era notoria y ellos tampoco hacían ningún intento de disimular ese sentimiento, es más lo expresaban abiertamente.

Excelente operación Kinomoto- atinó a decir Jubei, cualquiera hubiera sentido halagado por el comentario de Jubei quien tenía ya su trayectoria en el hospital y era bien reconocido en el medio, pero no Touya… ese comentario no fue para nada halagador, en el había cierta ironía… y el doctor Kinomoto no se iba a dejar por ese tipo.

Ah gracias - respondió fríamente Touya con el mismo grado de ironía que le fue dicho el "halago", Jubei tampoco era un tonto y se dio cuenta del mensaje, no obstante no pisó el palito, el hecho de que Touya fuera un médico sobresaliente no le daba derecho a ser déspota, como siempre comentaba Jubei con el resto de colegas, aunque sus colegas no pensaban que el hijo de Fujitaka fuera déspota solo algo raro...

Veo que ese paciente es conocido suyo, y parece que corre con mucha suerte no cualquiera se salva dos veces - indicó Jubei que se colocaba la bata para operar, trató de no darle importancia al muchacho, como él decía era otro desubicado más.

Si mucha suerte- contestó Touya, no tenía ganas de hablar y muchos menos con ese tipo, en otras ocasiones habían tenido conversaciones menos espinosas que esas pero últimamente el doctor Jubei lo encontraba con poco humor para tratar con él, pues Touya sabía muy bien lo que ese hombre hablaba a sus espaldas y le disgustaba de sobre manera que no fuera lo suficiente valiente para decirle lo que pensaba de él en su cara.

Ese muchacho es fuera de lo normal, creo que ningún hombre hubiera logrado sobrevivir a esa operación, pero aún así se mantiene estable y se está recuperando – indicó el médico que miraba con incredulidad al joven, a lo mejor él tenía algo que ver con eso…

Es una suerte, no perdí las esperanzas en "mi" paciente – atinó a responder el doctor Kinomoto ante la mirada de fastidio de su colega, ese muchacho sabía como sacarle de sus casillas, algún día le diría sus verdades, pero en ese momento tenía otras cosas que hacer y sin más el hombre se retiró sin decir nada…

"No sabes cuan ciertas son sus palabras" - pensó Touya al ver como el médico se iba refunfuñando

"Yuki es más que un simple humano como nosotros" – se dijo el hijo mayor de Fujitaka que pronto se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación para comenzar a caminar por lo pasillos del hospital dirigiéndose una vez más a cuidados intensivos mientras la noche empezaba...

--0--

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Bueno ya se acabó esta capítulo y parece que las cosas tienen un poco más de sentido o eso espero… como se darán cuenta este capítulo prácticamente es solo de Sakura, hay que recordar que ella es la protagonista y por eso tengo que centrarme más en ella… Vamos aclarando ciertos puntos que no se han aclarado en capítulos anteriores por descuido de el autor que andaba pensando en la enamorada (sin comentarios…), bueno hablemos del pretendiente de Sakura bueno como en parte del capítulo se comenta él ya tiene tiempo enamorado de ella, pero hay que tener en cuenta que eso pasó antes de que Sakura perdiera la comunicación con Shaoran… ahora si me pregunta si él hubiera demostrado eso en el tiempo en que ella ya no se comunicaba con el muchacho chino pues hubiera sido lo mismo… ah claro también esta el hecho de que Sakura y Shaoran y se supone que están de vacaciones como en un capítulo mencionó Yamazaki, pues bueno se supone que ellos están asistiendo a clases de verano, por que Sakura asiste… cosas del autor jeje, el motivo de Shaoran es más razonable… él esta tratando de nivelarse pues debido a su entrenamiento no pudo estudiar y si es así, ¿por que coincidieron en ese curso? Pues digamos que Shaoran está adelantando el curso y Sakura había dejado ese curso para llevarlo en verano, no suena muy convincente pero así es xD, ahora otra cosa que hay que mencionar es por que Yamazaki y sus amigas se tratan ahora de tú, claro en el anime no se vio esa gran amistad que bueno acá en esta humilde historia si tienen, pues por lo mismo… el hecho de haber estado separados tanto tiempo, las peripecias que les pasó a algunos bueno hizo que esa amistad se fortaleciera y como en un capítulo mencionan al vivir juntos todos son como una familia y pues se veía algo tonto seguir llamándose por su apellido después de haber llegado a ese grado de amistad. Touya como en capítulos anteriores se odia con Jubei explicación que se le da en este capítulo uno de los motivos principales de esa antipatía justifica desde mi punto de vista, otra cosa interesante que hay que mencionar que el manga buena la relación Tomoyo – Sakura ya saben que era algo similar a Touya – Yukito y por la misma razón se hizo lo mismo que con ellos. ¿Sakura irá a ver a Shaoran? ¿Se sabrá algo más de la profecía? ¿Yukito despertará algún día? ¿Touya le dirá a su hermana que Yukito está en el hospital? Son unas de las tantas preguntas que en el transcurso de la historia se irán revelando.

Como ya saben críticas, ideas, bombas, virus o cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Terribles sucesos azotan al planeta entero indicando que el fin del mundo se acerca, Eriol poco a poco perderá la esperanza y más aun cuando cierto suceso cambie la balanza y el destino de la humanidad penda de un hilo, al fin Sakura se decide hablar con Shaoran pero una desagradable sorpresa le esperará,averigüen conmigo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo: _Los primeros indicios._


	11. Los primeros indicios

CAP XI: LOS PRIMEROS INDICIOS

Muy lejos de Japón… en el viejo continente, existe una gran isla conocida como la Gran Bretaña, un lugar que últimamente había sido azotado por una infinidad de desastres naturales que tienen aterrorizan a los habitantes de este lugar que no encuentran explicación alguna y últimamente se escucha vociferar a la gente sobre el fin del mundo…

En una mansión alejada de la ciudad y del bullicioso de la población, un joven de anteojos contemplaba la vista del día, era consciente que muchas cosas estaban pasando y todo indicaba que lo que temía estaba por suceder, el muchacho prendió el televisor para escuchar atentamente las noticias, no era fanático del televisor pero los acontecimientos ocurridos en los últimos días lo tenían muy preocupado.

Comenzó a buscar canal tras canal en búsqueda de las noticias, y tras unos minutos dio con un noticiero, pronto un joven reportero comenzó a dar noticias, noticias terribles para el mundo.

Nos acaban de llegar recién tres cables que solo traen desgracia más desgracia – indicó el reportero aterrado por las noticias que tenía que anunciar, hace poco le habían llegado a sus manos y no podía creer el número de vidas humanas pérdidas.

La ciudad de Arequipa del Perú que descansaba a las faldas del volcán Misti ha sido enterrado por grandes olas de lava, las pérdidas humanas y materiales son cuantiosas, según lo que nos comentan nuestros delegados acceder al lugar es imposible… - atinó a decir el reportero que seguía leyendo las noticias…

Las islas de Hawái han soportado la peor tormenta de su historia con vientos que soplaban a una velocidad de 450 Km/h, los daños son cuantiosos las patrullas de rescate aun encuentran cadáveres… - agregó el periodista que seguía con la mirada hacia el papel que contenía las noticias, todo eso era aterrador…

El Cairo en Egipto ha sido atacado por el mayor enjambre de langostas en su historia solo comparable con el éxodo de la Biblia, las cosechas calculadas en más 200 millones de dólares, sumirán al país en la mayor hambruna que ha sufrido en los últimos 300 años.

Después del terremoto que acabó con la vida de muchos italianos hace dos días un poderoso maremoto ha arrasado con una gran parte de Francia dejando cuantiosas pérdidas humanas… Europa aun llora esta reciente pérdida… - indicó entristecido el hombre de las noticias al ver que cada día solo malas noticias llegaban, ¿sería cierto acerca del fin del mundo?...

El muchacho de anteojos escuchó y observó detenidamente las noticias, desde un principio solo esperaba más malas noticias aunque tenía la ligera esperanza que este día fuera mejor pero se equivocó rotundamente, a cada día que pasaba el planeta era más azotado y con más ferocidad…

Con bastante desánimo apagó el televisor, estaba cansado de escuchar cada día más desastres pues toda la semana el planeta había sufrido algún desastre, los fenómenos geológicos y meteorológicos habían sido muchos, empezando con su Inglaterra que un fuerte maremoto había desaparecido varias poblaciones que se encontraban en la costa, desaparecieron miles de puertos llevando a todo el Reino Unido a una extrema escases de alimentos, trabajo, dinero, en esos momentos su padre estaba viendo todo respecto a estos desastres para buscar ayudar a los más damnificados si fuera posible de otros lugares…

Chile se había producido grandes erupciones arrasando muchas poblaciones que estaban en las faldas de los volcanes, en Austria un pueblo entero fue enterrado por un alud de hielo producido por un deshielo en los Alpes, más de 10000 personas habían muerto, en las costas africanas de Somalia, Kenia y Tanzania grandes Tsunamis de más de 50 metros de altura habían acabado con todo los puertos africanos, y lo mas alarmante los niveles de agua en el mar aumentaba peligrosamente debido a los deshielos, una fría helada en Rusia estaba acabando con la población rusa que muere cada día por hipotermia, sin duda estos eran los primeros indicios del fin.

El muchacho se levantó del gran sillón, la situación actual era muy preocupante, estos desastres no tenían sentido, estos serían tal vez los primeros signos de la profecía que hace años se predijo, aún no podía asegurar nada pues por más que trató de averiguar sobre la profecía o de la persona que la predijo la información era nula, nadie sabía como y cuando se habló de su existencia, solo se sabía que existía… eso no era suficiente para él para considerar que el fin del mundo iba a iniciar, había la posibilidad de que todos esos desastres podían ser obra de la naturaleza aunque no había ninguna explicación científica ya que todos eran inesperados.

"Si las cosas siguen así, entonces la Tierra quizás no tenga esperanza..." - pensó la reencarnación de Clow que esperaba con todas ansias de que esto solo fuera mera casualidad y no un pronóstico de lo que le avecinaba al planeta y a la raza humana… la extinción… sin darse cuenta a la habitación entró un pequeño muñeco de color negro que miró detenidamente al muchacho, era una de las pocas veces que había visto al joven preocupado.

Eriol, las cosas han empezado a empeorar ¿verdad? No crees que ya es momento de hacer algo… - indicó el guardián sacando de sus pensamientos al muchacho, la falsa identidad de Spinel Sun no podía evitar estar preocupado ante la situación, en el mundo mágico era todo un caos, todos habían dado por hecho que la profecía estaba que se cumplía y que el fin del mundo estaba cerca, a esas alturas varios de los más respetables hechiceros habían perdido la cabeza y habían cedido al miedo...

Aun no Spy, necesito tener algo más... - contestó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra, no quería preocuparlos innecesariamente además ya suficiente problemas les había ocasionado no se perdonaría intervenir en sus vidas nuevamente con algo tan terrible sin tener la seguridad de que fuera algo válido y no solo rumores.

¿Te parece poco los desastres que están ocurriendo a nivel mundial? - preguntó indignado el guardián, era increíble que el muchacho no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, todos esos desastres no eran normales, por lo menos no de esa forma, ¿en que pensaba el muchacho?, él siempre tuvo mucho respeto hacia su dueño pero la actitud que había tomado con respecto a la profecía le parecía inadecuado…

Lo sé Spy pero tengo que considerar que también pueden ser simples coincidencias, no quiero apresurar conclusiones que atraigan peores consecuencias - respondió serenamente la reencarnación de Clow Reed a la vez que le daba la espalda a su guardián… el muchacho de gafas era consciente que lo que decía no tenía sentido en ese momento, que las cosas más claras no podían estar… sólo le quedaba hacer una cosa, esperar a recibir la prueba que necesitaba para actuar, conocía bien que el concilio de oriente estaba moviendo a toda su gente para controlar la paranoia que se había apoderado de los hechiceros de todo el mundo y que habían delegado a su líder la más peligrosas de las misiones…

Lo toma con mucha calma, y pienso que estas cosas no son para tomarlas tan a la ligera – repuso algo sorprendido Spy al escuchar la respuesta de su dueño, al parecer ya no era la misma persona preocupada que encontró al entrar a la habitación, ahora parecía el Eriol de siempre, persona que conocía desde hace muchos años… era todo un enigma saber que pensaba la reencarnación de Clow.

No me mal interpretes, pero es lo único que puedo hacer, con desesperarme no lograré nada - afirmó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra tratando de convencerse de lo mismo, en estos momentos no podía darse el lujo de lucir preocupado o con dudas, de la seguridad que él mostrase dependían muchas más personas, pues no era sorpresa que algunos hechiceros que conocían el secreto de la reencarnación de Clow Reed fueron a buscarlo para saber su opinión, el muchacho siempre les decía que él no podía decir si era cierto o no hasta tener la completa seguridad de tal hecho.

Pero debemos hacer... – trató de decir la falsa identidad de Spinel Sun que se quedó en silencio al recordar que si de que fuese ser cierto lo de la profecía una vez que se iniciara no habría forma de detenerla…

No te preocupes, sabes muy bien que trataré hasta lo imposible por detener esto – expresó el muchacho de gafas tratando de animar a su guardián, no podían pensar en lo peor sin tener pruebas al respecto.

Yo lo sé, claro que usted intentará todo lo que esté a su alcance, pero si la profecía es real entonces nadie... - indicó el pequeño muñeco de color negro con bastante temor, al ser cierto la profecía solo podía significar una cosa, que era indetenible…

No hay por que preocuparse aun... además mientras no se encuentre la prueba final de que la profecía es real, no hay por que temer - indicó Eriol con tranquilidad a la vez que le mostraba una sonrisa a su guardián, el muchacho tenía que dar confianza a Spy y a si mismo que todo lo que pasaba al mundo era solo una coincidencia.

El guardián del muchacho de gafas se sintió reconfortado con las palabras de su dueño y trató hacerse a la idea de que podía ser solo casualidad, en esos momentos de la manera más inesperada una chica muy hermosa entró estrepitosamente en la habitación…

La muchacha se encontraba muy agitada y nerviosa, la noticia que traía en las manos era la más desalentadora en esos tiempos, después de haber estado ausente varios días de la mansión por un encargo especial de su dueño al fin había encontrado lo que ella hubiera deseado nunca encontrar.

¡Eriol!... lo encontré – exclamó la muchacha aún agitada por el enorme esfuerzo que había realizado, eludir a la gente del concilio y más aun arrebatarles en sus propias narices lo que buscaba era algo que requería mucha concentración.

¡Nakuru!, ¿ya lo encontraste?, no puede ser – atinó a decir el muchacho muy preocupado al darse cuenta que lo que más temía se había convertido en una triste realidad.

Eso solo significa que...- no pudo terminar de decir la falsa identidad de Spinel Sun que bajó la mirada, al parecer lo que todo el mundo decía era cierto y ahora ellos lo estaban comprobando…

¿Estás completamente segura Nakuru? – preguntó nuevamente la reencarnación de Clow, aún tenía una ligera esperanza que eso no fuera cierto que quizás la muchacha le estuviera jugando una broma o algo parecido aunque de antemano sabía que ella no jugaría con algo tan delicado.

Si, lastimosamente estoy segura, mira... - respondió la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon que sacó entre sus ropas un rollo de pergamino y con mucho pesar se lo entregó a su dueño.

No puede ser, esto es terrible - indicó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra, la aparición del rollo, los desastres naturales sin explicación, solo eran el principio del fin... un fin del cual ya había sido advertido pero trató de no darle la importancia debida, probablemente había cometido uno de los peores errores de su vida, ya no había tiempo para culparse, el muchacho tendría que hacer algo al respecto… ahora el destino del mundo y de la raza humana cuelga de un hilo…

--0--

Un nuevo día había comenzado en Tomoeda, esa ciudad parecía estar alejada al resto del mundo, no había sufrido desastres ni nada parecido solo había recibido enfermos y heridos provenientes de otras ciudades de Japón debido a que los de su ciudad estaban saturados, pero pocos sabían eso…

Ajena a todos estos sucesos que muchos afirmaban que era el fin del mundo, una muchacha de ojos verdes caminaba lentamente por las calles, ese día se había levantado temprano a pesar no tener clase en la universidad, necesitaba pensar un poco al aire libre.

Habían pasado buen tiempo de que la maestra de las cartas había abandona su hogar y caminaba sin rumbo por las tranquilas calles de Tomoeda, muchas preguntas venían a su mente, aun se encontraba muy indecisa de hacer lo que su amiga le había aconsejado...

Su hermano no había vuelto en la noche, así que solo podía estar en el hospital, le extrañaba de sobremanera que él no hablara de ese paciente tan especial que lo tenía tan ocupado la mayoría de los días, y eso no era lo único raro al levantarse no encontró a su papá solo una nota y su desayuno servido en la mesa, hasta Kero le había pedido para que lo dejara ir a ver su prima, por un momento pensó que todos se habían confabulado para que se quedará sola y pudiera decidir mejor, aunque eso era imposible solo una casualidad…

"Cuando no Kero siempre será un glotón" - pensó la antigua card captor con una sonrisa, el muñeco de felpa siempre sabía como alegrarla con sus ocurrencias aunque en ese momento en su mente otra idea rondaba…

La muchacha seguía aun caminando por un sendero rodeado de árboles de cerezo, no sabía que hacer, había pensado mucho la noche pero aun no había tomado una decisión, las palabras de su inseparable amiga aún resonaban en su cabeza.

Solo te puedo decir que vayas y lo veas, yo estoy segura de que no te ha olvidado, si no nunca hubiera vuelto... las palabras de su prima iban y venían a cada momento que pensaba que era mejor no hacer nada y dejar que las cosas cayeran por su propio peso.

"Como quisiera creer en las palabras de Tomoyo, y convencerme de que él aun me..." - pensó la estudiante de arqueología, ella deseaba tanto ir, quería tanto verlo, eso era lo que su corazón quería hacer pero su cabeza le decía otras cosas.

El conflicto en su interior era muy grande, su corazón le decía "anda y habla", pero su cabeza le decía "no tiene caso ya lo perdiste".

"No, desengáñate, él ya te olvido, y tú no tienes cabida en su vida" – esa idea también habitaba la cabeza de la muchacha que se encontraba en un verdadero dilema no sabía que era lo mejor…

La muchacha bajó la cabeza, no sabía que hacer si se quedaba tal vez trataría de no sufrir pero si iba podía terminar de desengañarse, habían tantas posibilidades de sufrir más, eso le aterraba… odiaba ser tan cobarde y no poder tener un poco del valor de su prima para afrontar los problemas.

Inesperadamente la hija menor de Fujitaka se detuvo en el medio de la calle, era el momento de cambiar… ya no iba ser la tonta que simplemente por todo iba a ponerse a llorar, no... ahora sería fuerte y afrontaría el problema y le diría un par de cosas al muchacho chino…

"Bien basta de lloriqueos, lo voy a ir a ver, seré fuerte y no voy a llorar cuando lo vea, solo le pediré una explicación por todos estos años y luego me marchare" - se dijo en voz alta Sakura mientras un muchacho la miraba asombrado

La dueña de las cartas Sakura solo atinó a bajar la vista y una gran gota salió de su cabeza, un leve sonrojo podía verse en sus mejillas, luego de unos segundos la muchacha se reincorporó y con una gran determinación comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que podía con dirección a la casa de Shaoran,

"Debería seguir siendo la misma casa que tenía cuando era niño"- se dijo la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda recordando lo que había pensado el día de ayer sino lo encontraba tendría que buscarlo en la universidad hasta dar con él, ya no podía retractarse

A cada paso que se acercaba a su destino le entraron cada vez más dudas, el temor de verlo comenzaron hacerla presa del pánico, pero entonces levantó la vista, tomó aire y continuó caminando con dirección a la casa del muchacho de Hong Kong, no podía detenerse hacerlo era demostrar que seguía siendo la misma chica débil que dependía de los demás y que no afrontaba sus problemas.

Al poco tiempo llegó a su destino, recordaba muy bien el lugar… a su mente regresaron recuerdos de su niñez cuando lo visitó cuando solo era una niña para darles los buenos deseos de año nuevo, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que su prima era una de las responsables de juntarlos, siempre supo de los sentimientos del muchacho de ojos color miel solo ella no se daba cuenta de algo que era tan notorio…

Con algo de temor se acercó a la puerta y aún dudándolo tocó muy despacio, su corazón latía fuertemente, por una parte deseaba verlo pero por otra esperaba no encontrar a nadie, no se sentía preparada para hablar con él, lentamente la puerta se abrió…

El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras la puerta se abría ante sus ojos para dejar ver la figura de un hombre, el hombre era bastante mayor pero con una agradable sonrisa salió.

Buenos días – atinó a decir la muchacha de ojos verdes al ver al anciano, no le cabía duda que era el mayordomo del muchacho de Hong Kong, el buen hombre no había cambiado mucho en ese tiempo pero se podía ver un poco más cansado que antes… tuvo deseos de saludarlo pero pensó que mejor era hablar primero con el muchacho chino.

Buenos días Señorita, ¿en qué puedo servirla?- respondió sonriendo Wei, el hombre observó a la muchacha y sintió un cierto aire que le hacía creer que la conocía de algún lado…

Bueno yo... estoy... buscando al joven Li, a Li Shaoran – dijo entre balbuceos la estudiante de arqueología que se encontraba muy nerviosa, su corazón latía a mil, no había duda que él tenía que vivir ahí, era cuestión de segundos para tenerlo a su frente.

En este momento el joven Shaoran no se encuentra - contestó el mayordomo de la familia Li un poco sorprendido que buscaran a su joven amo, él era poco sociable, hasta donde recordaba en el tiempo que estuvo en Japón solo una niña logró ser una "muy buena amiga" para el jefe del clan Li, ¿acaso sería ella…?

Una voz proveniente de adentro del apartamento sacó de sus pensamientos al amable mayordomo que volteó la mirada para ver como una hermosa muchacha se acercaba a la puerta para ver quien había tocado la puerta

¿Quién es Wei?- la voz era muy dulce y de pronto una hermosa chica china de hermosos ojos canela apareció ante los ojos de la maestra de las cartas que se había quedado parada, sin habla.

Disculpa, ¿buscas a alguien? - preguntó rápidamente la muchacha china que observaba detenidamente a la dueñas de las antiguas cartas Clow, el anciano hizo un ademán y dejó a las dos muchachas en la puerta.

La hija de Fujitaka se encontraba helada, por unos segundos se quedó parada allí sin hacer nada, solo el silencio reinó en ese lugar, ¿sería esa linda muchacha la razón del comportamiento de Shaoran?, eso tenía que hacer, ahora todo encajaba, estaba claro lo que tenía que hacer.

No, solo buscaba a Shaoran pero ya me dijo el señor que no se encuentra – atinó a responder Sakura sin darse cuenta que había llamado por su nombre al jefe del concilio de oriente.

Pero ¿no quieres dejarle ningún mensaje? – volvió a preguntar la muchacha intrigada por esa visita que buscaba a su primo, era muy raro que llamaron a su primo por su nombre, solo había conocido a una chica capaz de llamarlo por su nombre…

No yo... ya no tengo nada que dejar dicho - respondió la antigua card captor sollozando, otra vez las lágrimas se le querían escapar, trato de sonreírle a la muchacha pero pronto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr necesitaba estar sola...

"Ella es muy hermosa, seguro debe ser su novia o peor aun su esposa sino ¿por qué vive con él?, no puedo soportarlo, no ahora" - pensó la muchacha de ojos verdes mientras aun corría, no quería aceptarlo… sabía que corría ese riesgo al momento de encararlo pero se había esperanzado en las palabras de su prima que llegó a creer que él había vuelto por ella y tenía otro motivo para tratarla así pero ahora ya sabía el verdadero motivo…

Meiling se quedó parada aun en la puerta no sabía que hacer, ni que pensar, ¿por qué esa muchacha se echó a correr así de la nada?, ¿la habría ofendido de alguna manera?, no entendía la repentina actitud de la visitante.

"¿Qué tiene esa loca?, se echó a correr como si hubiera visto un muerto" – se preguntó la muchacha china aún si entender la situación y menos entendía el comportamiento de la chica.

La muchacha de ojos canela recordó la última frase de la chica antes de salir corriendo No yo... ya no tengo nada que dejar dicho, es como si su primo y ese chica ya se conocieran pero ¿Cómo?, su primo hace pocos días que estaba en Tomoeda además él no era de socializar, entonces ¿Cómo ella y su primo tenían algún vinculo?, ese suceso con la chica de ojos verdes eran todo un misterio.

Ojos verdes... – pensó en voz alta Meiling quien recién se dio cuenta de ese detalle muy peculiar en la visitante.

Lo llamó por su nombre… - se volvió a decir la muchacha china al recordar cuando le respondió sobre si buscaba a alguien y fue en ese momento en que la prima del descendiente de Clow se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

Entonces solo puede ser… - se dijo con exaltación Meiling que no cabía en su sorpresa, solo esa muchacha podía ser… eso explicaría el extraño comportamiento que había tenido su primo en esos últimos días, lo más seguro era por ella, algo debió haber pasado.

Estoy casi segura, ella es Kinomoto no puedo equivocarme y seguro ha pensado que Shaoran y yo... seguro no me ha reconocido y ha pensado lo peor, tengo que alcanzarla – se dijo la muchacha al ver la situación, ahora tendría que hacer algo para arreglar ese mal entendido.

Meiling cerró la puerta y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que alcanzar a la chica de ojos de verdes como fuera, tenía que solucionar eso de eso dependía la felicidad de su prima...

--0--

La noticia le había caído como un baldazo de agua fría, no esperaba este hallazgo más en esos momentos que se había tratado de convencer que eso no iba a suceder… todo estaba saliendo fuera de sus expectativas, la situación se había vuelto caótica.

La reencarnación de Clow Reed caminaba sin cesar, la preocupación en su rostro era notoria y no era para menos la situación era muy difícil, en todo sus años nunca había sentido nada igual, ahora más que nunca sabía que las cosas empeoraban cada minuto y ya no podían desperdiciar más tiempo.

Primero fueron esos raros sueños, luego esa necesidad por averiguar algo sobre la famosa profecía además de todos esos desastres sobrenaturales que afectaban al planeta, solo ahora no había ninguna duda con el pergamino, al fin se descubría al causante de toda esa destrucción...

No puedo creerlo, ahora no solo estamos en problemas sino que esto cambia todos mis planes o mejor dicho se escribe la decisión final a la Tierra - respondió el muchacho de gafas que se había quedado en silencio por unos minutos después de leer el pergamino.

El contenido de ese pergamino solo indicaba una cosa, la destrucción de todo lo que existe en el planeta, en estos momentos la Tierra enfrentaba una de las profecías más aterradoras, los seres humanos habían sido juzgados y se estaba llevando a cabo la sentencia, la aniquilación de la raza humana y de todo, solo era cuestión de días para que se llevara a cabo el castigo final...

Esto es el fin – indicó con tristeza la falsa identidad de Spinel Sun, el guardián solo bajó la mirada, la cara de su dueño decía todo lo que necesitaba saber, ya no era necesario leer el pergamino… sabía muy bien que esos desastres eran solo el inicio del fin... que ahora se acercaba rápidamente sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo.

No puedo creer que esto termine así, Eriol entonces el mundo ya no tiene salvación, solo podemos esperar resignados nuestra muerte… me resisto a creer eso, tiene que haber alguna esperanza - repuso con desesperación la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon, no podía resignarse, no aun...

Según todo lo que sé… no hay ninguna salvación, pero… aún no podemos darnos por vencido - expresó Eriol con firmeza a pesar de que el mundo no tuviera esperanza de sobrevivir, él lucharía por lo menos para intentarlo… si le tocó nacer en esa época y tener que vivir estos momentos tan adversos, lo haría dando lo mejor de sí.

¿Qué piensas hacer Eriol?, ¿acaso viajar a...? - preguntó tímidamente la prima de la reencarnación de Clow, a su mente vino el recuerdo de una persona que había dejado en Japón.

Veo que has estado hablando con Kaho, pues si, vamos a ir Japón, ya no hay más opción… ahora todos estamos involucrados en esto – respondió el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra con una cierta sonrisa, la muchacha siempre lograba averiguar lo que ella quería, su genio era único… se preguntaba que malos momentos le habrá hecho pasar a la antigua maestra de Tomoeda.

¿A Japón? ¿Por qué a Japón? ¿hay algo ahí que pueda evitar el fin de todos? - preguntó asombrado el pequeño muñeco negro… no entendía definitivamente nada, ¿Por qué Kaho sabía de su viaje a Japón? ¿Por qué hasta Nakuru sabía? Su dueño ya no confiaba en sus guardianes… eran varias de las preguntas de Spy… rápidamente las sacó de su mente, era consciente que su dueño sabía lo que hacía por más raro que pareciera…

Probablemente, en ese lugar hay dos personas que me ayudaran - respondió rápidamente el muchacho de gafas al ver la confusión del cual era presa su pequeño guardián.

Antes quiero disculparme con ustedes dos, por no contarles sobre todo esto desde un comienzo… lamento que se hayan tenido que enterar por otras personas – agregó con cierta nostalgia el muchacho que se sentó en su sillón nuevamente… en esos días había cometido tantos errores que podrían causar el fin del mundo.

Pensé que todo eran cosas de mis sueños y mi confusión con los recuerdos de Clow Reed, pensé que no debía tomarlos muy en cuenta, no quería preocuparlos con cosas de ese tipo, confusiones mías eso pensé yo… como lamento no haber actuado de inmediato… ahora enfrentamos una situación difícil – volvió a decir la reencarnación de Clow apesadumbrado por las decisiones equivocadas que había tomado.

No tienes que decirnos nada Eriol, nosotros entendemos tu situación, es difícil vivir bajó la sombra de alguien que ya no está en este mundo, recuerda que nosotros hemos vivido todo este tiempo contigo, y siempre te hemos seguido y lo seguiremos haciendo… hasta el final – repuso Nakuru con su habitual sonrisa a la vez que Spy asentía con la cabeza, el muchacho se sintió reconfortado por el apoyo de sus guardianes.

Gracias, tenemos que alistarnos para ir a Tomoeda, ya no podemos perder más tiempo – indicó tranquilamente el muchacho ahora tendría que enfrentar este desafío ya no como la reencarnación de Clow sino como Eriol Hiiragizawa, a partir de ahora tomaría sus decisiones de acuerdo a su criterio y ya no basándose de recuerdos…

¿A Tomoeda?, piensas que allí aparecerá ese... ¿Por qué allí y no Tokio?- preguntó intrigada la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon a la vez que a su mente volaba hacia un joven.

Porque hasta ahora solo Tomoeda no ha presentado ningún daño mientras el resto de Japón no deja de temblar por los terremotos que en comparación a otros lugares no son nada, probablemente por que no quieren dañar a Tomoeda - indicó la reencarnación de Clow pensativo, en los últimos días estuvo atando cabos al respecto y al parecer eso era lo más lógico… ¿Por qué ese lugar? Ni él sabía eso, ahora solo le quedaba seguir sus instintos…

La muchacha sonrió como si no lo hubiera hecho en muchos años, sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto, siempre le había gustado él pero ahora que el mundo se acerca lentamente a su fin probablemente tendría la oportunidad de decirle algo que no dijo hace 8 años...

Entonces eso significa que antes de que el mundo desaparezca volveré a ver a mi querido Touya, cuanto lo he extrañado, ¿habrá cambiado?- la muchacha solo sonreía al menos lo vería a él y a la pequeña Sakura, personas que había extrañado de sobremanera.

Nakuru, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas?, ni siquiera por la gravedad del asunto podrás cambiar- preguntó algo irritado el muñeco negro con una gran gota, a veces esa muchacha lo sacaba de quicio, como podía pensar en ese humano en un momento como este...

Eriol sonrió, era la primera sonrisa que lograba esbozar después de recibir el pergamino, la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon y sus ideas siempre lo hacían sonreír… ella le recordaba tanto a Yukito y a Yue… ambos tan diferentes… estaba seguro que habían aprendido a coexistir… pues ambos querían proteger a la misma persona con su vida si fuera posible.

Bien preparen todo, tenemos que viajar lo más pronto posible en el mejor de los casos mañana y a más tardar pasado mañana, en especial tu Nakuru que te tomas tu tiempo para esas cosas - repuso el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que esbozo nuevamente una sonrisa y la aludida le crecía una enorme gota en la nuca.

"El mundo está perdido, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es no rendirnos y luchar hasta el final aunque no tengamos ninguna posibilidad de ganar" – pensó el muchacho que a cada momento se preguntaba si lo que hizo habrá servido para algo… probablemente solo originó más dolor de lo necesario… solo esperaba que si llegara a salir vivo de eso tener el valor de confesarlo…

El muchacho salió acompañado de sus guardianas en dirección a diferentes habitaciones, de ahora en adelante el tiempo iba en cuenta regresiva…

--0--

A pesar de que estaba a una buena distancia de la casa del muchacho chino, ella aun seguía corriendo, no quería mirar atrás… no ahora, aun recordaba el rostro de la hermosa chica que vivía con el descendiente de Clow, le era tan difícil aceptar que su amor jamás sería correspondido.

"Ojalá Shaoran sea feliz con ella, aunque yo no pertenezca más a su vida, se lo deseo con todo mi corazón" – pensó la muchacha de ojos verdes que no pudo evitar que lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos, a quien quería mentir… no estaba decepcionada, no… eso no era lo que su mente le decía, se sentía engañada, traicionada, como pudo él jugar con ella así después de ochos años y para que había regresado, ¿para mostrarle a su novia?

La antigua card captor era presa de una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, sabía que lo amaba pero quería odiarlo, pronto nuevamente dos pesadas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, la muchacha ya no podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos…

De una manera inesperada la maestra de las cartas Sakura se detuvo en seco… necesitaba tomar aire para calmarse, levantó su mano y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas.

"Sakura eres una tonta, ¿por qué lloras por él? si dijiste que ya no lo harías más - se dijo la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda que trató de tranquilizarse y tomar un respiro, sin mucha demora divisó un árbol de cerezo a donde se dirigió para tomar asiento a su sombra.

La hija de Fujitaka comenzó a llorar con más fuerza antes, le era fácil prometer mas muy difícil cumplir... era consciente que se exponía a que la gente la viera pero en ese momento a ella no le importaba nada, solo necesitaba desahogarse y llorar por él aunque no lo mereciera pero lo amaba a pesar de todo.

La muchacha china aun corría muy rápido pero no lograba dar alcance a la dueña de Yue, se había olvidado de la excelente condición atlética que tenía su amiga de infancia, de pronto la muchacha tuvo que detenerse pues necesitaba tomar algo de aire.

"¿Donde rayos se metió Kinomoto?, al parecer sigue siendo tan buena en esto como cuando era niña, es muy veloz... ahora no tengo ni idea donde pueda estar"- se dijo la prima del jefe del clan Li, después de unos segundos la muchacha reanudó su marcha, tenía que encontrarla no podía dejar que las cosas se quedaran así

Después de un tiempo comenzó a desistir de la idea, era difícil encontrarla a lo mejor ella ya estaría muy lejos e incluso podría estar en su casa… a lo mejor sería una buena idea ir a verla a su casa.

Sin habérselo propuesto comenzó a buscar con la mirada por sea acaso la encontrara y grande fue su sorpresa al divisarla a la distancia, la vio estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, se veía muy triste, su mirada parecía perdida y pesadas lágrimas recorrían sus rostro.

La muchacha china sintió una inmensa tristeza al verla, aunque quería mucho a su primo sabía a la perfección que él y esa muchacha se pertenecían desde hace más de ocho años y no tenía nada que hacer, si en verdad quería a su primo sería feliz si él era feliz aunque sea con otra persona… hace años una persona le dijo eso era momento de ponerlo en práctica.

Lentamente la prima del muchacho de ojos color miel se acercó hacia donde estaba la muchacha, a cada paso que daba se preguntaba ¿qué iba a decir?, ¿Cómo tenía que empezar?, tal vez al verla la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda se volviera a echar a correr, era una posibilidad que tendría que afrontar pues ya no tenía otra alternativa… era ahora o nunca, Meiling se acercó a Sakura mientras le entregaba un pañuelo.

Ah, ¿es usted? ¿por qué me ha venido siguiendo?, si piensa que soy... - solo atinó a decir la hija menor de Fujitaka que miró extrañada a la persona que tenía en frente, ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Burlarse de ella?, la maestra de las cartas solo por no ser mal educada aceptó el pañuelo de mala gana, no podía dejarse ver así por una completa desconocida y mucho menos por la persona que le había arrebatado el amor de Shaoran.

Vamos Kinomoto, ¿por qué te pones a la defensiva?, yo solo vine a verte y como veo sigues tan despistada como cuando éramos niñas - respondió Meiling sonriéndole, ahora podía decir con seguridad que era ella, no había forma de equivocarse.

Disculpa ¿te conozco?, por que la verdad no sabría decirte quien eres – repuso la muchacha que se detuvo a mirar detenidamente a la persona que estaba delante suyo, pronto el dolor de Sakura se convirtió en confusión ¿quién era esa muchacha que le hablaba con tanta naturalidad?

Como te dije sigues igual de despistada y ahora desmemoriada, no sé que te pudo ver él...- expresó la muchacha china mientras observaba el rostro de la maestra de las cartas muy confundido, no podía evitar reírse era tan risible esta situación, la estudiante de arqueología comenzó a hacer memoria de esa persona, pronto se dio cuenta que solo había alguien en Hong Kong que la conocía aparte del jefe del clan Li entonces tenía que ser...

¿Meiling?, ¿eres tú verdad? solo tú me hablas de esa forma, dime que no me equivoco - preguntó la dueña de Kerberos mirando detenidamente a la muchacha en espera de la respuesta.

Claro Kinomoto a ¿quién mas esperabas? ¿y quién crees que podría vivir con Shaoran? – respondió con alegría la muchacha china, la dueña de las cartas Sakura no pudo contener su alegría y abrazó a su amiga con mucha fuerza, no la había visto hace más de 8 años… Meiling estuvo sorprendida por la muestra de cariño de su amiga por lo que solo se limitó a abrazarla con fuerzas…

Yo pensé que tú eras...- respondió titubeando la antigua card captor que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se sintió tan tonta de haber pensado lo peor y haberse dejado llevar por los celos.

¡Qué bueno que hallas limpiado esa horribles lágrimas de tu rostro! - exclamó Meiling con ternura mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amiga, sentía la necesidad de protegerla, se veía tan frágil…

Gracias Meiling por ser tan buena – atinó a decir la muchacha de ojos verdes que le devolvía el pañuelo a su amiga con una sonrisa.

No hay nada que agradecer, no sé ni porque lloras Kinomoto y según lo que veo no es la primera vez que lo haces en estos días - repuso Meiling que había estado mirando desde hace un buen rato el rostro de la muchacha, después de unos segundos le señalaba las grandes ojeras que tenía su amiga en el rostro, ambas muchachas se sentaron para poder conversar mejor.

Y para serte sincera no entiendo por que dudas del amor de Shaoran si él siempre te ha amado – agregó la muchacha china con algo de nostalgia en sus palabras, a pesar de que ella se había hecho a la idea de que esos dos estarían juntos era muy difícil aceptarlo.

La verdad yo no creo que aún me ame – repuso la maestra de las cartas que no pudo evitar que otra vez las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, solo pensar en que él ya no la amaba le destrozaba el corazón, la muchacha comenzó a abrazar con más fuerza a su amiga china.

Oh vamos Kinomoto, que tonterías dices si yo lo he visto todos estos años, nunca te olvido pero lo de ser... – no pudo terminar la expresión Meiling, la muchacha guardó silencio, ella sabía a la perfección que no era la indicada para decir que había ocurrido durante esos 2 años, sólo a él le correspondía hablar del asunto.

Pero ¿qué pasé en esos 2 años? – preguntó algo confundida la dueña de Yue al ver como su amiga había quedado en silencio, lo más seguro ella conocía la respuesta a muchas de sus preguntas.

No es nada, pero dime ¿qué ha pasado? ¿por qué dices que Shaoran te ha olvidado?, ¿acaso te hizo algo Kinomoto?, vamos cuéntame tal vez me ayudes a aclarar algo – preguntó la muchacha china, todo esa situación era tan rara que no entendía muchas cosas y lo más seguro la muchacha japonesa podría responder algunas de sus interrogantes y tratar de entender el enigmático comportamiento de su primo.

Esta bien, hace dos días un tipo me atacó, poseía poderes mágicos y se veía muy confiado en sus poderes – indicó muy tranquila la muchacha al recordar como él la defendió y demostró ser tan fuerte…

¿Alguien con poderes mágicos te atacó? Pero ¿que pasó después? - preguntó Meiling con mucha ansiedad necesitaba conocer cada detalle, todo era muy raro, si esa persona tenía poderes mágicos entonces su primo también debió haber sentido su presencia entonces por que no le comentó a ella sobre ese misterioso personaje…

Por poco me lastima pero cuando casi lo logra apareció Shaoran y bloqueó el ataque con mucha facilidad - respondió la antigua card captor recordando el momento que pensó que sería su fin…

No vez, claro que le interesas sino no te hubiera protegido - dijo Meiling mientras le sonreía a Sakura, la muchacha china conocía a su primo y sabía que eso no fue coincidencia…

Pero ahí no quedo las cosas, después de retirarse ese tipo, yo corrí a sus brazos pero él me rechazó con frialdad y me dijo que no confundiera las cosas luego de eso se echó a correr- indicó la antigua card captor que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al recordar la escena bajó el rostro, pronto sintió un gran escalofrió de soledad.

Eso hizo, ¿qué tiene ese tonto en la cabeza?, no entiendo por que Shaoran se comporta así - expresó preocupada la muchacha china, su primo había estado muy raro esos días y ahora entendía un poco de los motivos que lo tenían así, eso encajaba con el día en que lo vio llegar tan deprimido, de seguro fue ese día en que se encontró con la muchacha de ojos verdes.

Tomoyo me sugirió que viniera a verlo y le preguntara para que había venido a Tomoeda - afirmó la maestra de las cartas aun con la mirada en el suelo, sentía pena y algo de vergüenza por como se había tornado la situación, hablar con la prima de Shaoran aclaraba algunas cosas pero la confundían en otras cosas.

Pero es lógico, vino por ti Kinomoto – indicó sonriente la prima del descendiente Clow, ella sabía a la perfección los sentimientos de su primo pero no entendía que pretendía al actuar de esa manera… ya habría una oportunidad para confrontarlo.

¿Por mí...? pero entonces... si eso es cierto... ¿por qué se comportó así conmigo...? con tanta frialdad e indiferencia – preguntó la hija de Fujitaka que se ruborizó, todo el mundo le decía que él había vuelto por ella, al parecer la única que no se convencía de eso era ella misma.

No lo sé, pero estoy segura que algo bastante malo ha pasado, no sé que es pero... ahora ya comprendo por eso me pidió que no... – poco a poco la muchacha china ataba los cabos sueltos, nunca hubiera pensado que su primo tendría tanta mente fría para armar algo de esa magnitud.

¿Qué te pidió Meiling?, ¿acaso...? – preguntó la estudiante de arqueología que temía lo peor.

No, no pienses nada malo... me pidió que no te fuera a ver, por que quería darte una sorpresa – comentó Meiling que pudo ver la cara de asombro de su amiga, ambas no entendían lo que pensaba el muchacho chino.

¿Eso te pidió?, pero ¿por qué no quería que me vieras?- preguntó muy confundida Sakura, todo lo que le contaba su amiga no tenía sentido… Shaoran quería verla pero cuando la vio la rechazo fríamente…

Pero si es obvio Kinomoto, no quería que te viera para que no supieras que él estaba acá, la razón no lo sé... pero anímate yo hablaré con él - respondió Meiling mientras se levantaba y le daba su mano a la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda.

Ella aceptó la ayuda y se levantó de un solo tiro, la conversación con la prima del jefe del clan Li había sido mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, pronto miró a la muchacha china y le sonrió con gran calidez, la muchacha china la abrazó con fuerza para acercarse a su oído.

No te preocupes, el destino de Shaoran y el tuyo es estar siempre juntos – susurró Meiling para después soltar a su amiga, Sakura se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, no sabía que tan ciertas eran las palabras de su amiga, pero iba a creer en lo que ella decía.

Gracias, es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo, me has ayudado mucho, pero no hables con Shaoran, no me gustaría que hubiera malentendidos entre ustedes por mi culpa – indicó la muchacha de ojos verdes, ya suficiente problemas había causado a la gente que le rodeaba por sus problemas era momento de detener todo eso.

No te prometo nada pero ya veremos, vamos te acompaño a tu casa, ¿si? – preguntó con una sonrisita Meiling le gustaría caminar con ella y preguntarle que había sido de ella en todo ese tiempo y sobre los demás amigos que dejó en Tomoeda.

Claro me encantaría mucho además puedes contar de ti…- respondió la maestra de las cartas Clow a la vez que las dos muchachas sonreían y empezaron a caminar lentamente con dirección a una de las tantas casas de Tomoeda...

--0--

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Pues acá estamos con el fin de este capítulo, al fin algo más sobre la profecía, al parecer Eriol al fin se convence que la profecía es una verdad y no simple sueños que él tenía… serán los recuerdos de Clow Reed, cosa rara lo que le pasa al muchacho inglés, interesante los desastres del mundo verdad, bueno en realidad tuve un poco de problemas con esa parte y estuve con el diccionario al lado para evitar engaños espero haberlo hecho lo mejor y más creíble, espero comprensión si me equivoqué en algo, bueno Sakura al fin saca un poco de valor y se va a encarar a Shaoran, claro que después de haberse tomado su tiempo para decidirlo, y así se dirige a verlo y oh q sorpresa al encontrar a Meiling en dicha casa, se da tremenda sorpresa que termina corriendo del lugar, felizmente la prima de Shaoran no es tonta y después de pensarlo un poquito va en su alcance para aclarar las cosas de lo contrario probablemente esta historia ya se hubiera terminado… bueno al parecer todo empezará en Tomoeda y Eriol decide que es momento de regresar y luchar ante tal adversidad. Hablando de la profecía el joven inglés envió a Nakuru a recuperarlo antes que lo encontrara el concilio, tenía que asegurarse de que la profecía existía para poder actuar, ahora siento que cometió un grave error al dejar que el tiempo pasara al final todo ya esta decidido y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el castigo a la raza humana se imparta. ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que el fin del mundo llegue? ¿Qué pasará con la llegada con Eriol? Estas preguntas serán respondidas con los capítulos siguientes.

Como ya saben críticas, ideas, bombas, virus o cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Sakura y Shaoran tendrán que soportar las indirectas de sus viejos amigos de primaria y sino fuera poco tendrán una difícil batalla... y un pequeño intercambio de palabras entre Shaoran y Touya será divertido,averigüen conmigo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo: _El ataque de Tao Tsen._


	12. El ataque de Tao Tsen

CAP XII: EL ATAQUE DE TAO TSEN

Habían pasado un buen rato desde que se había despedido de su amiga china, la muchacha de ojos verdes estaba en su dormitorio, se encontraba echada en su cama, estaba aprovechando la tranquilidad de su casa solitaria para pensar bien las cosas, la conversación con la prima del muchacho chino le había echo ver que todo tenía una explicación aunque aún no supieran cual sería.

La antigua card captor sentía que las cosas con el descendiente de Clow Reed podrían mejorar si tan solo supiera que cosa había pasado, las palabras de Meiling se juntaron con lo de su prima, ambas tenían razón si no porque había regresado, claro había que considerar la presencia de la persona que los atacó hace días pero no podía aceptar que solo por él había venido de tan lejos...

Al pensar en todo lo que le habían dicho sus amigas la muchacha no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, se sentía más tranquila, no cabía duda que la conversación con Meiling le había subido mucho los ánimos, pero había algo que no comprendía, el por que el muchacho de ojos color miel no había escrito nada en los últimos dos años… aunque no se veían físicamente ellos siempre andaban en contacto se escribían periódicamente hasta había oportunidades de conversaciones telefónicas pero de un modo repentino eso se cortó y no supo nada más de él, la prima de Shaoran estuvo a punto de decirle el por que pero luego guardó silencio.

Mientras seguía pensando en lo que le había sucedido en ese día, la estudiante de arqueología se dio cuenta que todo eso le debía a que su prima estuvo allí para consolarla y darle ese grandioso consejo sin eso a lo mejor seguiría sufriendo sin razón alguna… la muchacha sentía la necesidad de hablar con su prima contarle la conversación con Meiling y sobre todo darle gracias a ella por haberle brindado de su valor y haberle aconsejado en ir a ver al muchacho de Hong Kong sin eso no hubiera encontrado a su amiga y no le hubiera dicho tantas cosas que le animaron ese día.

La maestra de las cartas decidió ir a ver a su prima sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó con gran rapidez de su cama y miró por su ventana el sol brillaba con bastante fuerza, en ese momento acompañando a los rayos solares apareció la pequeña figura de un muñeco de felpa que entraba radiante de alegría.

¡¡Kero!!, ¿cómo se te ocurre llegar así?, alguien te podría haber visto, eres muy inconsciente - recriminó la dueña de la bestia guardiana al ver la manera imprudente de entrar de su guardián sin poder evitar que una gruesa vena en su frente creciera.

Pero Sakurita, nadie me ha visto te lo juro, es que recién llego de la casa de Tomoyo, ella si sabe tratar a "Kerberos la gran bestia del sello" no como otras – repuso la falsa identidad de Kerberos que miraba a su dueña con malicia, el guardián pudo observar con sorpresa que el ánimo de su vieja amiga era tan diferente a los demás días al parecer se había quitado una gran pena de encima, ahora entendía las indirectas de Tomoyo para que regresara a su casa, ¿ella sabría algo del buen humor de su amiga?...

¿Qué estás insinuando?, no lo dirás por mí ¿verdad? – preguntó algo resentida la estudiante de arqueología algo molesta con el comentario de su guardián, después de todo el tiempo de atenderlo y tener detalles con él, estaba seguro que su prima no lo podría soportar por más de una semana, el muñeco de felpa era "especial" y "único".

No Sakurita, como crees... – repuso la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados que comenzó a volar a gran velocidad en dirección a su cajón, sabía muy bien que pasaba cuando su amiga se molestaba.

Ya veras Kero, por cierto ¿sabes si Tomoyo aún estará en su casa? – preguntó la maestra de las cartas cambiando drásticamente su humor ante la sorpresa de su guardián que atinó a asomar su cabeza por su cajón.

Bueno me dijo que no iba a salir por que estaba esperando a una amiga especial que había ido a afrontar su temor y de seguro la iría a verla para contarle las buenas nuevas – contestó el pequeño muñeco de felpa algo confundido con lo que le dijo la muchacha de armoniosa voz, prácticamente su amiga de ojos azulados le comentó eso sin haber preguntado algo al respecto.

La dueña de las cartas Sakura meditó lo que su viejo amigo le comentó, no llegaría a incomodar a su amiga si iba, a lo mejor interrumpiría su conversación con esa amiga que estaba esperando…

"Esa descripción que dijo Kero, ¿no será que…?" – pensó la muchacha de ojos verdes que se quedó un minuto en silencio, y al instante se dio cuenta de que se trataba todo eso.

Bueno me tengo que ir a la casa de Tomoyo, nos vemos luego, adiós Kero – indicó la antigua card captor que sin previo aviso cogió entre sus manos al muñeco de felpa y lo llevó a su pecho y lo estrujó con fuerza…

Adiós Sakura cuídate – atinó a decir asombrado la falsa identidad de Kerberos cuando su amiga lo soltó, la muchacha solo le mostró una enorme sonrisa como respuesta y salió de la habitación.

"Parece ser que has recuperado tu ánimo Sakura, me alegro mucho pero desde ahora empezaré a cuidarte como es debido" – se dijo el guardián esperando un poco para que la muchacha abandonara la casa, y así poder seguirla en secreto se sentía un poco mal por no haber cumplido con lo que el hermano de su dueña le había encargado, pero en esos días la veía tan triste que no quiso invadir su privacidad, ahora que la veía de un mejor ánimo sería adecuado vigilarla por su bienestar.

Rápidamente la antigua card captor bajó las escaleras, esta vez no quería caminar ni tampoco hacer uso de la magia así que tomó su bicicleta y salió a gran velocidad con dirección a la mansión Daidouji, estaba tan agradecida con su amiga...

Mientras se dirigía a la mansión de su prima pensaba en que manera debería agradecer todas las molestias que su prima tenía con ella, miles de cosas se le venían a la mente hasta que al fin llegó a su destino, ante sus sorpresa la vio parada frente al gran portón de su mansión como si estuviera esperándola, la muchacha de ojos azulados la conocía mejor que nadie y era más que una simple amiga, a ella lo único que la hacia feliz era que su prima sonriera.

Hola Sakura, me preguntaba ¿cuánto más ibas a demorar?- preguntó la estudiante de periodismo que dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro ante la cara sorprendida de su prima.

Hola Tomoyo, ¿sabías que iba a venir? – preguntó la muchacha que comenzaba a entender a la perfección el mensaje que le dio a su guardián, no cabía duda que su prima era única.

Claro, sabía que ibas a venir solo quería asegurarme que supieras que yo te esperaba pero vamos dime ¿que pasó en casa de Li? – preguntó la muchacha de armoniosa voz tratando de no darle mucha importancia al hecho de su suposición, ahora lo único que le interesaba era saber como le fue a su prima y por la cara de su amiga al parecer no traía malas noticias como ella ya suponía desde un principio.

Bueno no encontré a Shaoran pero pude hablar con Meiling y me ayudó muchísimo conversar con ella – respondió la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda recordando la conversación con la muchacha china, claro que trató de omitir el detalle de su encuentro cuando ella pensó que Meiling era algo de Shaoran, y no pudo evitar los celos y salió corriendo…

Pero ¿qué te dijo?, por la cara que traes parece que te dio una buena noticia – volvió a preguntar la muchacha de ojos azulados, la cosa se ponía mejor… a lo mejor ya sabía por que el jefe del clan Li rechazaba a su vieja amiga y por eso su prima estaba alegre.

En cierta parte si, ella está convencida de que Shaoran vino por mí, pero yo no... – atinó a responder la hija menor de Fujitaka que no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente a la vez que lanzaba un suspiro.

Vamos Sakura, ¿por qué eres tan pesimista?, sabes, ¿qué te parece si vamos a ver a las chicas?, ellas deben estar en casa de Chiharu - sugirió la estudiante de periodismo que le sonrió a su prima – amiga, Tomoyo sabía que su vieja amiga comenzaba a creer en lo que le habían dicho solo necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo y hostigarla con lo mismo no ayudaría en nada, lo mejor sería que se distrajera un poco y pensara en otras cosas.

Si vamos, aun nos tienen muchas cosas que contar, ah verdad Tomoyo podría encargarte la bicicleta - respondió la dueña de las cartas Sakura que tenía una mirada diferente a los demás días, ella aún no se había dado cuenta que su pena se había convertido en una sonrisa.

Pero por supuesto, me gusta muchos cuando sonríes, Sakura – atinó a decir la muchacha de armoniosa voz que tomó de su mano a su prima y caminaron hacia dentro de la mansión para dejar la bicicleta.

No paso mucho tiempo para que las dos muchachas enrumbaran en dirección a la casa de su amiga Chiharu, caminaban cogidas de la mano como cuando eran niñas, ambas pensaban lo agradable que sería conversar con sus amigos de la infancia, otra vez estarían juntos y charlarían como en los viejos tiempos

Las dos muchachas llegaron a la dirección que le había dejado Chiharu, al llegar fue Yamazaki quien les abrió la puerta y las recibió con las brazos abiertos, pronto las hizo pasar para que luego sus compañeras de casa las saludaran con toda la algarabía de costumbre como si fuera la primera vez que se veían.

Que les parece si nos vamos todos a una cafetería que han abierto recién ayer, está muy cerca de aquí – sugirió el estudiante de derecho recordando el día de ayer que había compartido una amena conversación con una muchacha de trenzas.

Bravo Takashi es una muy buena idea, como dice Chiharu que solo tienes cabeza para mentir- dijo con una gran sonrisa Naoko, pronto todas la muchachas comenzaron a reírse mientras miraba a todas incrédulo señalándose y con una gran gota en la nuca, Chiharu no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar que ellos dos habían pasado el día de ayer en ese lugar…

Al poco rato salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al lugar donde Yamazaki había sugerido, la muchacha de ojos verdes se veía feliz, necesitaba estos buenos momentos en su vida para olvidar los malos, Tomoyo la observaba disimuladamente se sentía satisfecha, su idea había funcionado mucho mejor de lo que ella había imaginado, pronto la voz de la muchacha de anteojos la sacó de sus pensamientos y la regresó a la realidad.

Así es Sakura, Rika, Yamazaki y yo hemos sido admitidos en la universidad y empezamos las clases con los demás alumnos en el ciclo que se viene, ¿no es genial? – indicó con alegría la estudiante de literatura al pensar que nuevamente iría a la universidad y leería los libros que tanto le gustaban.

Miren muchachas esta es la cafetería que les dije, hacen el mejor café expreso que haya probado, y claro hay deliciosas tortas como le gustan a Kinomoto - indicó en voz alta el estudiante de derecho que señaló con la mano el establecimiento.

¿Ah si?, al parece tú has venido ayer… me pregunto si habrás venido sido solo o acompañado – expresó con malicia Rika al recordar de que su amiga y el muchacho se habían desaparecido misteriosamente el día de ayer, probablemente ya estaban solucionando sus problemas.

Este… bueno, que les parece chicas si prueban el café expreso es muy bueno, yo… me encargo de pedirles – atinó a decir rápidamente el estudiante de derecho tratando de cambiar el tema a la vez que se sonrojaba junto con Chiharu.

Esta bien y luego pediremos algo mas- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo a excepción de Chiharu que se había quedado en silencio, al ver la escena las chica sonrieron al parecer esos dos se traían algo

El muchacho volteó y desapareció entre las mesas, las muchachas lo vieron alejarse así que todas tomaron asiento en una de las mesas más grandes y comenzaron a conversar de diversos temas mientras esperaban a su amigo.

Yamazaki al poco tiempo se encontró en el mostrador y comenzó a pedir los respectivas bebidas, sin ninguna intención desvió la mirada hacia una de las tantas mesas que había en el lugar, en una de ellas, la mesa más alejada en un rincón del local se encontraba Li, estaba solo y muy absorto en sus pensamientos, se podría decir que se le notaba triste, al percatarse dejó dicho que llevaran las bebidas a la mesa mientras él se dirigía a la mesa de su amigo, cuando estaba muy cerca a su mesa lo saludo con una sonrisa.

Hola Li, ¿tienes algo?, te veo muy preocupado – saludó el estudiante de derecho que podía ver que los pensamientos del muchacho chino lo consumían y tenía la mente en otro lado.

¿Yamazaki?, hola ¿como estas? - respondió el descendiente de Clow saliendo de sus pensamientos, no esperaba en lo más mínimo encontrarse con su amigo y menos en ese lugar.

Te veo muy solo, necesitas relajarte… que te parece si me acompañas, estoy con Rika, Naoko y Chiharu, no puedes negarte recuerda tu promesa - increpó sonriente Yamazaki no dando a su amigo a ninguna excusa, el jefe del clan Li se vio indefenso y al parecer lo que pensó que no era posible se hizo posible, ya no tenía otra opción.

Vamos entonces, sería un gusto ver de nuevo a Sasaki y a las demás – indicó el jefe del concilio de hechiceros de oriente con algo desánimo, no tenía muchos deseos de hablar pero a lo mejor sería bueno recordar viejos de tiempos, retomaría el tema de la profecía luego.

Pero además te tengo una sorpresa - agregó Yamazaki que le sonreía a su amigo que lo miró confundido, sin entender a que se refería, el estudiante de derecho sabía muy bien que la melancolía de su amigo tenía algo que ver con unos hermosos ojos verdes.

"Quizás les pueda dar un aventoncito a ambos" - pensó Yamazaki que sonrió para si mismo y guiaba a su amigo chino hacia su mesa rápidamente antes que pudiera preguntarle con respecto a la sorpresa que había mencionado.

A la vez que se acercaban a la mesa donde un grupo de chicas conversaban amenamente el rostro del descendiente de Clow comenzó a sonrojarse sin poder evitarlo, él podía verla a pesar de la distancia, estaba conversando muy alegre con las demás chicas.

"Y ahora ¿qué hago?, no creo que Yamazaki me dije ir sin siquiera saludarlas" - pensó el joven venido de Hong Kong, ya era inevitable su encuentro, al estar muy cerca de la mesa la mirada de ambos se cruzaron, ella lo observaba fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que veía… el muchacho deseó poder correr hacia a ella y abrazarla pero siguió caminando al lado de su amigo.

Miren a quien encontré, estaba solo muy pensativo, así que le pedí que nos acompañara - indicó el estudiante de derecho con una sonrisa que miró de reojo que la maestra de las cartas había bajado la mirada.

Pronto las miradas de Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Tomoyo se dirigieron hacia el recién llegado, ese muchacho tenía un aire muy conocido para ellas…

Pero Takashi, ¿quién es tu amigo?, no esperaras que el pobre se presente solo – reclamó algo molesta Chiharu al ver los modales de "su amigo".

Si, vamos dinos quien es tu amigo- dijeron al unísono Rika y Naoko muy entusiasmadas, había algo en esa persona que le era familiar.

La muchacha de ojos azulados miró detenidamente al muchacho y luego volvió la mirada hacia su prima, por la reacción de ella confirmó lo que estaba pensando, no le quedaba duda alguna… ese muchacho era Li Shaoran.

¿No lo reconocen?, es un amigo de nosotros de Hong Kong – repuso el muchacho ante las miradas pensativas de sus amigas.

¿Li?- preguntaron las tres muchachas que no cabían de su sorpresa, el muchacho asintió con la cabeza en afirmación a su pregunta y la tres muchachas no pudieron evitar levantarse y abrazarlo de la emoción.

Que gusto verlas a todas acá reunidas – expresó el muchacho chino sin quitarle la mirada a la muchacha de ojos verdes, ella seguía mirando a otro lado menos a donde estaba él, de seguro la persona que estaba a su lado tenía que ser ella, la responsable de que le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos cuando era un niño.

Un gusto volver a verte Li, espero que te acuerdas de mí, vaya que si has cambiado – indicó la prima de la maestra de las cartas que se había levantado de su asiento y se acercó hacia donde estaban sus amigas y el muchacho parados.

No para nada, no podría olvidarme de ti Daidouji… aún tengo algo que agradecerte – respondió el muchacho que sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a la muchacha que respondió al abrazo y aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse a su oído.

Espero que hagas lo correcto y que hables con ella no quiero que sufra más, no se lo merece – susurró la muchacha de armoniosa al oído del jefe del clan Li, dejándolo pasmado por unos segundos, como era de esperarse ella ya sabía todo lo que había pasado con la hija de Fujitaka.

Cuando se separaron el muchacho quedó más sorprendido cuando la muchacha le sonreía, ella aun confiaba en el joven chino, no sabía el motivo pero él siempre le había inspirado confianza y quería seguir creyendo en él.

Pronto todos tomaron otra vez asiento, pero Rika y Naoko rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que su amiga de ojos verdes ni siquiera se había inmutado al verlo, eso era raro ya que de niños siempre habían estado juntos y ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra alguna.

Hola... Sakura – atinó a decir el muchacho de ojos color miel al ver que las demás chicas comenzaban a cuchichear sobre el trato tan frío que ambos habían adoptado, a pesar de eso no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente.

Hola Shaoran- respondió la antigua card captor sin mirarlo mientras sentía que poco a poco sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Rika y Naoko se miraron fijamente algo raro debió haber pasado entre ellos pero ¿qué podía ser?, la situación les hizo recordar el último día de clases del joven chino en la primaria de Tomoeda, así que Naoko tomó la iniciativa y decidió averiguar algo de lo que pasaba.

Sakura no te veo sorprendida por ver Li, ¿acaso ya lo habías visto antes…? - preguntó la muchacha de anteojos que miró como su amiga comenzaba a sonrojarse ante su pregunta

Bueno es que yo...- trató de responder la dueña de Yue que estaba muy sonrojada no sabía que decir para salir del apuro en que su amiga la había metido.

Bien, bien Kinomoto no te pongas así, pareciera que tú y Li se han peleado, ¿no eran ustedes dos muy "buenos amigos"? - preguntó Yamazaki intempestivamente ante la sorpresa de los dos aludidos que no sabían que hacer y mucho menos que decir al respecto, el estudiante de derecho esperaba que con su comentario ambos reaccionaran.

No, que dices Yamazaki, yo... no sé... – atinó a balbucear el jefe del clan Li mientras movía histéricamente los brazos tratando de desmentir lo que su amigo decía a pesar que sabía que no estaba equivocado, la prima de la muchacha de ojos verdes no podía evitar reír, la situación era tan parecida a cuando el muchacho chino vino de vacaciones con Meiling y pasaron por situaciones parecidas.

En ese momento llegó el mesero con las bebidas y empezó a distribuir las tazas dando un breve suspiro a Sakura y a Shaoran que se miraron disimuladamente, al marcharse el mesero se reanudó la conversación.

Daidouji, ¿tú no tienes los videos de la obra de teatro que hicimos cuando éramos niños? - preguntó repentinamente Yamazaki mientras levantaba su dedo, el tema de esos dos se había vuelto muy divertido y probablemente con eso podrían dejarse de cosas y hablarse con naturalidad.

Claro, están en mi Videoteca personal, Sakura estaba divina usando el traje que le confeccioné - respondió la muchacha de ojos azulados mientras sus ojos brillaban como cuando era niña.

Tomoyo, no creo que sea el momento - dijo la estudiante de arqueología en voz muy baja mientras una gota salía de su nuca.

Me las tienes que prestar Tomoyo, me gustaría tanto ver a Sakura y a Li, esa obra quedó lindísima - repuso la estudiante de administración que recordaba como sus dos amigos actuaron tan bien.

Si, Sakura se veía genial como príncipe y Li se veía muy tierno como princesa, hacían una muy "linda pareja"- indicó la muchacha de anteojos que realzó su última frase.

Yo también me acuerdo, lo más lindo de toda la obra fue el dulce abrazo que le dio Sakura a Li, la gente estalló en aplausos, pero creo que tú hermano estaba un poco enojado - comentó Chiharu recordando la actuación de su amiga no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de los aludidos, la verdad era que ese par era único.

No seas mala Tomoyo, podrías darme una copia de ese video además nosotras tres salimos de hadas – agregó la muchacha de trenzas tratando de cambiar un poco el tema al ver las caras rojas de los involucrados.

Pero claro Chiharu, como crees que privaría al mundo de ver el rostro angelical de mi amiga Sakura - contestó Tomoyo mientras recordaba como corría de aquí para allá con su cámara cuando era niña detrás de su prima y la cacería de las cartas Clow.

Pero eso no fue nada en comparación a la otra obra que hicimos por el festival de Nadeshiko, se acuerdan la gente se levantó de sus butacas, nunca lo olvidaré - repuso la estudiante de administración recordando la escena en donde bailaron sus amigos, aunque con tristeza recordó que ese mismo día un temblor azotó a Tomoeda y la obra no pudo finalizarse.

Como no me voy acordar si no fuera por que me lastimé yo hubiera sido el príncipe, pero creo que mejor fue así, Li me reemplazó y lo hizo muy bien una pena que el temblor no permitió que la obra terminara – repuso el estudiante de derecho al recordar que debido a un misterio temblor la ciudad fue sacudida y la mayoría de gente quedó desparramada en el suelo a la vez que el anfiteatro quedo destrozado.

Si pues fue una pena pero la gente se emocionó mucho con la actuación de Li y Sakura, todos hubieran jurado que Li si estaba enamorado de Sakura, no hay duda ustedes dos se veían muy bien juntos – comentó Naoko con una sonrisita maliciosa.

Shaoran y Sakura ni siquiera se miraban, ambos estaban más rojos que una sirena de ambulancia, la maestra de las cartas aún no entendía como es que salió toda esa conversación en ese momento, parecía que todos sus amigos se habían puesto de acuerdo para ponerlos en apuros.

Pero ¿que pasa Sakura? y a ti también Li, están demasiado callados - preguntó Chiharu mientras ocultaba una gran sonrisa, nunca había visto dos personas sonrojarse de esa manera, la muchacha de ojos azulados tampoco pudo evitar mostrar su sonrisa ante la mirada casi espantada de su prima que no sabía donde esconderse ante tanta insinuación.

No, es que yo...- trató de responder el muchacho de Hong Kong que no supo que contestar, la situación se había puesto difícil y no podía dejar de estar sonrojado ante la mirada nada indiscreta de todos, pero podía verla a ella tan sonrojada como él, eso significaba que ella aún…

Verdad Li y ¿que fue del osito que hiciste?, ese que de casualidad vi cuando éramos niños, ¿ya se lo diste a alguien verdad? - preguntó Yamazaki dejando atónito a su amigo que no esperaba una pregunta como esa y más que él supiera de su osito.

Bueno yo... si ya lo regalé - respondió el descendiente de Clow con firmeza ya no quería ocultar nada, trataría de ser sincero de cierta forma.

¿Y a quien? si no es un secreto - preguntó Rika con una gran sonrisa a lo mejor después de todo el muchacho chino aprovecharía para declarar que él y su amiga eran más que "buenos amigos".

Lo siento Sasaki no te puedo decir pero es alguien muy especial para mí y a quién he querido desde niño - respondió el jefe del clan Li con firmeza la estudiante de arqueología se quedó helada al escuchar eso, ¿eso significaba que aún la amaba?

Bueno, lo siento pero tengo que irme... es que tengo... - afirmó el líder del concilio de hechiceros de oriente que miró a Sakura que se había quedado con la mirada fija en él… se miraron por unos segundos como si quisieran saber que pensaba el otro.

Esta bien Li, fue un gusto volver a verte, espero que nos vaya visitar - respondieron todos mientras sonreían a excepción de Sakura que aún no podía articular palabra alguna.

Hasta luego Shaoran cuídate – atinó a decir la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el muchacho movió su mano de un lado para el otro para despedirse de todo el grupo.

Pronto el joven chino salió de la cafetería y comenzó a caminar por la calles de Tomoeda... se sentía feliz de haber podido estar a su lado de ella y sentía renovadas fuerzas para seguir, pero nunca olvidaría todo lo que hicieron sus amigos...

--0--

Hace poco que un chico se había despedido de un grupo de personas que estaban sentadas en una mesa, pronto el grupo de chicas y Yamazaki se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron en dirección a la salida, a los pocos minutos salieron de la cafetería, la muchacha de ojos verdes aun presentaba un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, ella aún recordaba los momentos incómodos que le hicieron pasar sus amigas.

"¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? y hasta Tomoyo disfrutó de la gracia, ¡¡qué vergüenza!!" - pensó la maestra de las cartas, mientras Yamazaki, Rika, Naoko y Chiharu se despedían de la muchacha de ojos azuladas, súbitamente todos ellos voltearon a ver a la estudiante de arqueología.

Bien Sakura, nosotros ya nos vamos, me encanto ver a Li y ¿a ti? - preguntó la estudiante de administración que pudo ver como su amiga se volvía a sonrojar con la pregunta.

Vámonos Rika ya no molestemos a Sakura, cuídate mucho – indicó la muchacha de anteojos que no pudo evitar sonreír, su amiga se ponía colorada cada vez que le mencionaban algo del muchacho chino.

Adiós Kinomoto, otro día nos volveremos a ver - repuso Yamazaki que se sentía algo culpable por todo lo que había pasado, al parecer lo que comenzó como una simple ayuda se extendió más de lo que hubiera deseado.

Adiós Sakura - indicó Chiharu mientras tiraba del brazo de su amigo, al ver que se disponía a decir una de sus mentiras.

Adiós amigas, adiós Yamazaki – respondió la dueña de Kerberos que trató de sonreír mientras movía su mano de lado a lado en un simple ademan de despedida.

Y así el grupo de amigos comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de Chiharu, al poco tiempo las primas se quedaron viendo como Yamazaki y las demás chicas se perdían de vista entre las calles de Tomoeda...

Había pasado un buen rato desde que dejó a sus amigos en la cafetería, el muchacho no tenía muchos deseos aun de regresar a su casa, necesitaba caminar un poco y pensar en lo sucedido en la cafetería.

El muchacho chino caminaba lentamente, aun sentía mucha pena de recordar las cosas que le habían dicho las muchachas sobre las obras de teatro, él nunca supo que el hermano de Sakura se enojó cuando los vio abrazarse, a lo mejor por eso se llevaban tan mal…

El muchacho siguió pensando en lo ocurrido desde el momento que se encontró a Yamazaki hasta el momento que se despidió de ella, solo esperaba que hubiera entendido lo que le dijo a lo mejor algún día podría estar juntos… de manera inesperada el muchacho se detuvo, sentía una gran presencia mágica, estaba muy cerca a él, al parecer al fin se habían dignado a enfrentarlo… levantó la mirada en busca de la fuente de esa presencia.

Muy bien, sal de allí, deja de esconderte como un cobarde – indicó el descendiente de Clow con una voz serena, tranquila y firme, el muchacho observó una sombra detrás de un árbol, conocía a la perfección quien era el hombre que se escondía entre los árboles... era la misma presencia de la vez anterior.

Que bien que me recuerdes jefe del clan Li, vengo a acabar lo que empecé - contestó Tao Tsen que sonreía confiado, no estaba dispuesto a perder, ya le habían advertido que pasaría si volvía a fracasar.

El jefe del concilio de hechiceros de oriente sin pensarlo dos veces sacó una esfera que rápidamente se convirtió en una gran espada, el muchacho se colocó en posición de defensa esperando que su enemigo empezara el ataque.

Tao Tsen entendió a la perfección lo que trataba de hacer el muchacho, eso lo irritó bastante y sin dudarlo corrió hacia él mientras en sus manos concentraba una pequeña esfera de energía, el muchacho de ojos color miel esperó hasta el último segundo para esquivar la embestida pero Tao Tsen lanzó la pequeña esfera de energía hacia el muchacho que le había dado la espalda, en un rápido movimiento el joven de Hong Kong se dio media vuelta y recibió el ataque con su espada para finalmente rechazarlo...

La maestra de las cartas caminaba junto a su prima con dirección a la mansión Daidouji aun tenían muchas cosas de que conversar, de improviso la hija de Fujitaka se detuvo en plena vereda, sentía presencias mágicas muy cerca de ahí, sabía muy bien de quien era una de las dos presencias mágicas que sentía, una era de ese Tao Tsen, pero entonces la otra presencia tenía que ser de...

¡¡Shaoran...!! – gritó la muchacha de ojos verdes que sentía que el muchacho podía correr peligro y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr sin prestar atención que su prima la llamaba... la muchacha de ojos azulados la vio desaparecer de su vista sin entender que le pasaba… muy cerca a esas dos muchachas, el muñeco de felpa también había sentido las presencias y por entre los árboles comenzó a seguir a su dueña.

En el hospital de Tomoeda, el doctor Kinomoto estaba haciendo su rutina de siempre visitando a sus pacientes, sin previo aviso el médico se detuvo antes de entrar a una habitación, podía sentir presencias mágicas, sabía muy bien que algo malo estaba pasando y seguramente su hermana tendría algo ver.

El hijo de Fujitaka corrió hacia el área de cuidados intensivos y fue a la habitación donde se encontraba su amigo, él estaba aun inconsciente pero descansaba con mucha tranquilidad.

Yuki, yo sé que me escuchas tengo que ir por Sakura, espérame... – indicó el joven médico que ya se encontraba seguro que su amigo estaba a salvo entonces ahora tendría que ir por su hermana.

Rápidamente Touya corrió por los pasillos del hospital con dirección a su automóvil, no estaba muy lejos la fuente de esas presencias…

Una gran explosión se produjo a la derecha del descendiente Clow, la pequeña esfera de energía tuvo más poder de la que él se había imaginado, Tao Tsen se encontraba furioso ese muchacho trataba de burlarse de él, no iba a permitir eso… el hombre nuevamente arremetió y se lanzó al aire a la vez que en su mano se concentraba gran cantidad de energía para luego dejar salir muchas esferas de energía que lanzó al aire y comenzaron a caer como granizo a gran velocidad, el muchacho de ojos color miel al ver el ataque levantó su espada mientras murmuraba algo, una gran barrera apareció y lo protegió de todas la esferas de energía ante la cara estupefacta de su oponente.

Bien, ahora es mi turno – repuso el jefe del clan Li que concentró su poder en su espada y miraba detenidamente a su oponente.

¡¡Dios del trueno, ven!! – exclamó el muchacho chino ante la mirada atónita de Tao Tsen que vio que de la espada del muchacho salía un gran dragón de luz que despedía rayos por todo lados.

El hombre miraba detenidamente el ataque… a cada segundo se acercaba hacia él, estaba sorprendido por la destreza de su oponente, ese chico era muy fuerte, su ataque elemental de electricidad era muy poderoso, rápidamente levantó las manos y formó un poderoso escudo mágico que repelió a duras penas el ataque de electricidad.

"Demonios, casi destruye mi barrera de protección y solo utilizó un simple hechizo elemental"- pensó Tao Tsen que miraba incrédulo la tranquilidad de su oponente, no podía creer que ese chico estuviera tratándolo como un aficionado, no iba a permitir eso de ninguna manera.

Tao Tsen concentró más energía y volvía a realizar su ataque formando otra esfera de luz y la lanzaba hacia el muchacho de Hong Kong.

Otra vez ese truco, no te servirá - indicó el jefe del clan Li que sujetaba su espada y rechazaba sin ninguna dificultad el ataque de su enemigo pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que al frente suyo ya no se encontraba Tao Tsen, rápidamente volteó la mirada y una gran esfera de energía se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia él.

Ja, ja… ahora morirás chiquillo insolente, te lo tienes muy bien merecido - repuso entre carcajadas el hombre del templo Tsukimine al ver como el muchacho no tenía tiempo de hacer ningún tipo de barrera el ataque sería directo…

"Demonios me confié" - se dijo el descendiente de Clow al ver que no tenía tiempo de formar un escudo o algo parecido para protegerse del ataque, la única opción que tenía era detenerlo con su espada pero entones escuchó una voz que gritaba.

¡¡Libérate!! ¡¡escudo!! – el muchacho chino pudo ver la figura de una hermosa muchacha que se acercaba a toda prisa, en ese momento un campo de energía rodeó a Shaoran protegiéndolo del ataque, una gran explosión rodeó todo su figura.

Esas malditas cartas de nuevo… maldita chiquilla eres una entrometida, iba a hacerle un bien desapareciéndolo de este mundo pero al parecer tú estas ansiosa de irte primero así que no te decepcionaré – repuso Tao Tsen que levantó sus manos y el cielo oscurecía ante la mirada sorprendida de la muchacha de ojos verdes, pronto del cielo caían gran cantidad de pequeños meteoros…

La muchacha japonesa sin demora sacó otra carta y la lanzó al aire

¡¡Salto!! – gritó la maestra de las cartas, casi al instante pequeñas alas le salieron a sus tenis y esquivó los meteoros uno por uno, pronto todos los pequeños meteoros se estrellaban contra el suelo.

Déjala, ella no es tu oponente, ¿por qué la atacas? o ¿acaso no puedes contra mí? - gritó el jefe del clan Li para llamar la atención de su oponente mientras salía de una gran cortina de polvo.

Deberías agradecerle sino fuera por ella ahora estarías muerto – repuso Tao Tsen tratando de esconder su preocupación, el poder de ese muchacho era más de lo que hubiera esperado, los rumores de su poder no eran nada exagerados pero no podía perder ahí no se lo perdonarían nunca…

Crees que ese truco de guardería me iba a ser daño, pues te equivocas, vamos yo sé que puedes mejorar – indicó con bastante sarcasmo el muchacho chino que trataba sacar de sus casillas a su oponente, desesperarlo era una de sus tácticas.

No me provoques insolente, soy uno de los espectros más fuertes - dijo el hombre del templo Tsukimine que comenzó a murmurar algo, pronto un temblor comenzó a sacudir el suelo una esfera de gran energía que emitía pequeñas llamas como un pequeño sol aparecía frente a él…

¡¡Muere maldita!! - gritó con fuerza Tao Tsen mientras reía a carcajadas, el pequeño sol comenzó a viajar con gran velocidad hacia la antigua card captor que sostenía su báculo, Shaoran corrió hacia ella y con su brazo la protegía mientras formaba un escudo, una gran explosión retumbo, pero ambos muchachos salían ilesos entre el humo.

Vaya al parecer eres más tonto de lo que pensaba, sabía que la protegerías iluso, ahora sé como derrotarte – repuso contento el hombre del templo que comenzaba a concentrar energía nuevamente para realizar un nuevo ataque cuando una gran llamarada de fuego lo atacó.

¡¡Kero!!- gritó la muchacha de ojos verdes al ver su guardián convertido en un gran felino de ojos dorados.

Kerberos – atinó a decir el muchacho sorprendido, hace buen rato que había sentido la presencia del guardián, habría estado esperando algo… ¿acaso estaba…?

Estúpida bestia como se te ocurre atacarme, fuera de mi presencia – expresó fastidiado Tao Tsen mientras estiraba su mano, de ella salió un pequeño tifón que envolvió a Kerberos y lo arrojó fuera del alcance del hombre.

Kero no... agua, fuego, viento - gritó la hija de Fujitaka que lanzó al aire tres cartas e invocaba el poder de las tres al mismo tiempo… ella sin darse cuenta era la primera vez que usaba tres cartas al mismo tiempo.

"El poder de Sakura se ha incrementado de sobremanera, esta usando tres cartas sin mostrar ninguna señal de cansancio…" – se dijo el muchacho de ojos color miel con satisfacción al ver como la muchacha usaba sus poderes mágicos sin darse cuenta de lo que era capaz de hacer.

Tao Tsen simplemente esquivó el poder de las cartas con cierta dificultad pero la carta fuego rasgo su túnica ante la mirada de odio del hombre, esas odiosas cartas de nuevo se interponían en su objetivo… esa muchacha se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadera molestia, ahora entendía las palabras del anciano, la situación se le estaba saliendo fuera de su control, tenía que acabar con esta batalla lo más pronto posible…

Bueno esto es suficiente... ya no habrá más juegos, esta vez usaré mi mejor invocación prepárense, diosa Kjata dueña de los cuatro poderes elementales ven a mí...- rápidamente se formó una hermosa mujer frente a Tao Tsen y de ella salían grandes truenos, el suelo retumbaba, granes llamas de fuego la rodeaban y a sus pies una pequeña laguna se formaba pronto los cuatro elementos salieron en busca de Sakura.

¡¡Vuelo!! – gritó la muchacha que había lanzado otra carta y había conjurado su poder levantando su báculo, rápidamente dos hermosas alas aparecieron en su espalda, con gran habilidad esquivo las cuatros elementos, pero aun la seguían… de la nada apareció Kerberos, que había logrado liberarse pero Tao Tsen al percatarse de su presencia le lanzó una pequeña esfera de luz que impactó y lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo.

¡¡Sakura!!, ¡¡no...!! - gritó el jefe del clan Li al ver que la muchacha corría un gran peligro, su mente evocó imágenes de su visión, veía Sakura tendida en el suelo agonizando.

No lo permitiré nunca - se dijo Shaoran mientras saltaba con todas sus fuerzas y la abrazaba y colocaba su espalda como un escudo para recibir el impacto… el ataque de Tao Tsen colisionó con el cuerpo del muchacho dejándole un notable daño.

No Shaoran, ¿por qué expusiste tu cuerpo? – preguntó exaltada y asustada la dueña de las cartas Clow que abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas al muchacho, no quería perderlo.

No te preocupes, solo fue un ataque leve – repuso con suma tranquilidad el muchacho de ojos color miel, ambos chicos se miraron por unos instantes olvidándose por completo del enemigo.

La dueña de Yue pudo sentir el calor de los brazos del descendiente de Clow, era una sensación tan confortable, sentía tanta paz… por un momento tuvo el impulso de no soltarlo hasta que la voz de su enemigo la sacó de sus sueños.

Maldito hechicero es que acaso no te puedes morir - gritó furioso Tao Tsen al ver que el muchacho vivía, sin mucha prisa el jefe del clan Li se separó de la muchacha y caminó unos pasos delante de ella, se notaba más cansado que hace pocos segundos…

Además de magia oriental conozco magia occidental y sé hacer invocaciones… - indicó el muchacho que levantó nuevamente su espada, pronto grandes relámpagos salían de su cuerpo, Tao Tsen se quedó helado al escuchar a su enemigo, solo conoció a dos personas que tenían esa habilidad en el mundo mágico… y una de ellas fue el legendario mago Clow Reed.

Ramuh dios del trueno creador del rayo del juicio ven a mí – gritó con fuerza el muchacho mientras se oscurecía el cielo, pronto un anciano de larga barba blanca apareció frente a Shaoran y lanzó una esfera de luz que comenzó a desplegar gran cantidad de rayos eléctricos.

Tao Tsen rápidamente comenzó a mover sus manos frenéticamente con la intención de formar un escudo mágico lo más resistente posible pero fue destruido rápidamente por los rayos eléctricos mientras su cuerpo era presa de grandes descarga eléctricas y se retorcía de dolor.

A pesar de haber recibido el ataque de lleno, el hombre del templo aún se mantenía de pie pero sangrando por todo su cuerpo.

No creas que has ganado aun...- repuso Tao Tsen que trataba de pensar en hacer algo para evitar su irremediable fin, sin previo aviso a su lado apareció otro sujeto que fumaba tranquilamente un cigarro y lo observaba.

Eres un verdadero inútil, nuestro señor no necesita de gente como tú, has deshonrado a nuestro señor con tu poder mediocre… te vi en toda la batalla y ese chico solo jugaba contigo, tu fracaso es irremediable así que solo mereces la muerte...- dijo el extraño personaje que hizo una mueca con los labios y al instante a los pies de Tao Tsen unas grandes llamas ganaban fuerzas ante la cara asustada del lastimado Tao Tsen.

Espera, aun puedo matarlos a todos, ah...- clamó de desesperación el hombre del templo pero ya era tarde, la decisión del fumador ya estaba tomada y una gran muralla de fuego envolvió el cuerpo de Tao Tsen.

En cuanto a ti jefe del concilio, prepárate porque vendré a acabar la tarea de ese incompetente, no te olvides de mis palabras - repuso el hombre con una leve sonrisa, luego una gran cortina de polvo lo cubrió y así desapareció.

Su presencia ya no esta...- atinó a decir Shaoran sosteniéndose sobre su espada, se encontraba herido con una gran mancha de sangre que cubría su espalda aunque en ese momento eso era lo que menos le preocupa, durante la batalla no había sentido en ningún momento la presencia del otro hombre y ahora le había perdido fácilmente el rastro.

La muchacha de ojos verdes corrió a su lado al verlo tambalear y lo abrazó se sentía tan bien de tenerlo tan cerca pero estaba muy preocupada, esa herida era muy grande y seguía sangrando

Shaoran... – atinó a decir Sakura mirándole directamente a los ojos, él solo bajó la vista, su única recompensa era que ella estaba ilesa.

Lentamente la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados se desplazaba hacia donde estaba ambos muchachos, sus bellas alas se encontraban muy lastimadas, al acercarse observó la escena… ese chiquillo había defendido a expensa de perder su vida a su dueña, desde el momento que sintió su presencia estaba casi seguro que era él pero con lo último que hizo ya no le cabía ninguna duda.

¡¡Sakuraaaa...!! , yo también estoy herido por que solo atiendes a ese mocoso y tú para que regresaste – gritó el guardián que miraba fríamente al muchacho lastimado mientras una gran vena nacía en su frente, aunque hubiera arriesgado su vida no lo perdonaría por los dos años que la hizo sufrir innecesariamente.

Eso es algo que no te incumbe además no soy un mocoso - respondió el jefe del clan Li molesto ante la actitud del guardián, en ese preciso momento no pudo evitar toser y que salieran gotas de sangre.

Shaoran estás muy herido – indicó la maestra de las cartas muy preocupada que colocaba el brazo del muchacho en sus hombros y lo ayudaba a caminar ante la cara atónita de su guardián, ella se había olvidado por completo que también estaba herido.

No es nada Sakura, no te preocupes por favor – repuso el muchacho chino que volvía a toser, en ese momento llegó un auto que venía a toda velocidad, del auto salió rápidamente el hermano de la antigua card captor comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba su hermana.

"¿Quién es ese que abraza a Sakura y con que descaro frente a mí, lo voy a matar si es que se sobrepasa?" - pensó el hijo mayor de Fujitaka mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

Hermano yo estoy bien pero él esta muy herido por protegerme, revísalo primero por favor – suplicó la maestra de las cartas que miraba fijamente a su hermano y se preguntaba ¿Cómo llegó a ese lugar? ¿Acaso sabía que ella estaba ahí?

El doctor Kinomoto se quedó observando detenidamente al muchacho, al poco tiempo comenzó a revisar sus heridas, tenía una gran lesión en la espalda y a simple diagnóstico parecía que tenía un pulmón colapsado, habría necesidad de llevarlo al hospital para un mejor tratamiento.

Bien mocoso, creo que te voy a llevar al hospital - dijo fríamente el hijo de Fujitaka que muy a su pesar tuvo que colocar el brazo del muchacho en su hombro para poder ayudarlo a caminar con dirección al auto.

Veo que no has cambiado nada en todos estos años y no tengo ni idea de cómo me reconociste - repuso fastidiado el descendiente de Clow al ver la actitud del médico.

Puedo sentir tu presencia y la reconocí así que basta de preguntas - dijo tajantemente el joven médico que aprovechó el momento para hablarle en voz baja.

No sé a que a que has venido, pero aléjate de Sakura, no te voy a permitir que te lleves lo que más quiero – el muchacho de ojos color miel se sonrojó ante lo que le dijo Touya, nunca habían sido tan directo con él, era consciente que el hermano de la muchacha de ojos verdes lo odiaba pero solo lo hacia porque le gustaba protegerla.

No tengo porque obedecerte, además la que decide es ella y solo ella - respondió tajantemente Shaoran también en voz baja para que no le escuchara Sakura, el doctor Kinomoto lo miró con gran cólera, como detestaba a ese tipo, lo único que hacia era traerle problemas a su hermana.

Hermano por favor llévalo al hospital y también a Kero - indicó la hija de Fujitaka que sostenía en los brazos a la bestia guardiana del sello que había regresado a su identidad falsa.

"La única explicación que mi hermano nos haya encontrado es que haya recuperado sus poderes pero porque no me lo habrá dicho" – pensó la muchacha que miraba a su hermano, él siempre eran tan reservado con sus cosas…

Mira Sakura, yo sé lo que tengo que hacer, el muñeco de felpa no está muy lastimado, así que llévatelo tú a la casa y véndalo y yo me encargo del mocoso - repuso tajantemente el médico evitando la mirada de su hermana.

Yo no soy ningún mocoso cuantas veces tendré que decírtelo – increpó furioso el jefe del concilio de oriente que miraba fijamente a Touya y grandes rayos salían de sus ojos.

¡¡Oye!!, el mocoso no es el único que está mal – repuso molesto la falsa identidad de Kerberos, no soportaba la idea de que ese muchacho sea el centro de atención de todos.

Tú no estás muy grave además no soy veterinario - respondió el doctor Kinomoto sin dar importancia a lo que dijo el guardián de su hermana, aunque muy en el fondo le estaba agradecido por haber cumplido su palabra.

No entiendo por que tantas atenciones para ese... – trató de decir el guardián pero su dueña le tapó la boca antes de que terminará de hablar.

Así esta mucho mejor – dijo la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda con una ligera sonrisa mientras veía que su hermano y el muchacho se alejaban…

Vas a venir conmigo aunque preferiría dejarte pero ella se pondría triste así que agradécele, ahora súbete al auto – indicó el hijo mayor de Fujitaka que ayudó al muchacho chino a subir al auto y luego lo acomodaba en el asiento trasero.

"Debería acompañar a Shaoran, él me protegió con su cuerpo"- pensó la maestra de las cartas al recordar el momento que la abrazó para protegerla sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó, sintió otra vez al Shaoran de hace ocho años que siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla.

Pronto el auto comenzó a arrancar y se alejo rápidamente, la muchacha vio como se perdía de vista… a los pocos segundos comenzó a correr sosteniendo aun a su guardián en los brazos...

--0--

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Pues este capítulo si estuvo bastante largo, pero no quise omitir muchas cosas en el enfrentamiento entre Tao Tsen y Shaoran, espero que haya sido de su agrado, recuerden que estoy empezando recién en esto y lo hago lo mejor que puedo… espero que les haya gustado el reencuentro de los amigos de la primaria de Tomoeda, y vaya si que hicieron pasar un mal rato a la pareja con sus recuerdos y cientos de indirectas que dejaron en silencio a los dos… y ya que tocamos este punto quiero mencionar algo que se dice en la conversación, es sobre el festival Nadeshiko en donde Yamazaki recuerda que la obra teatral no pudo ser concluida por un terremoto… para los que vieron la película "La carta sellada" recordaran que termina cuando todos recobran el conocimiento después de haber sellado a vacío bueno entonces lo del misterioso terremoto es invención del autor de este fic para tratar de darle alguna explicación a lo que pasó ese día cuando toda la gente se recuperó la consciencia algo se le debía engañar no??, y regresando a la pelea, si que estuvo buena la pelea aunque en todo momento se notó la superioridad del muchacho chino que prácticamente jugó con su enemigo hasta que llegó Sakura y la cosa como que se complicó un poco, pero al final salieron victoriosos aunque no de la forma que hubieran deseado… al parecer el otro hombre del templo es mucho más poderoso que el primero que dejó sorprendido con sus habilidades a Shaoran, y como era de esperarse Shaoran intercambió algunas palabras "amables" con Touya, algo que era casi obvio… en la pelea tanto Tao Tsen como Shaoran hacen uso de invocaciones, el nombre de las invocaciones no son mías ni ninguna de sus características, las he tomado prestadas Kjata es del juego Final Fantasy VII y Ramuh es del juego Final Fantasy V así que como siempre digo que los nombres vertidos acá este fic son de sus respectivos autores y son mencionados son con el único fin de divertir sanamente sin buscar algún tipo de lucro. ¿Shaoran se recuperará rápido de sus heridas? ¿Podrá sobrevivir en el hospital teniendo como médico a Touya? Son preguntas que serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo.

Como ya saben críticas, ideas, bombas, virus o cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Sakura se sentirá preocupada por la salud de Shaoran,el hospital de Tomoeda se convertirá en un campo de batalla cada vez que se encuentren dos personas, Shaoran no tendrá una buena recepción al llegar a su casa y Sakura se enterará de un regalo de Shaoran, averigüen conmigo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo: _Los sentimientos van y vienen._


	13. Los sentimientos van y vienen

CAP XIII: LOS SENTIMIENTOS VAN Y VIENEN

Hace un buen rato que había regresado a su casa… lo primero que hizo fue atender a su pequeño amigo que se quejaba constantemente de su deplorable condición y ya estaba sacándola de quicio con sus quejidos.

Ese día había sido agotador para ella así que decidió tomarse un descanso y se dirigió a su habitación con el muñeco de felpa en manos y al llegar se echó en su cama y puso a un costado a su guardián que se veía agotadísimo… trató de dormir un poco pero no logró conciliar el sueño, aún se encontraba algo nerviosa por lo que había pasado hace un rato.

La muchacha dejó que su mente volara y se sumergiera en sus pensamientos, comenzó a recordar el enfrentamiento con Tao Tsen… esa fue la primera vez que ella peleaba con otra persona con poderes mágicos, cuando era card captor nunca tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarse a alguien de esa forma a lo mejor fue más un estorbo para el jefe del clan Li que una ayuda, recordó cuando el muchacho chino arriesgó su vida para protegerla de lo contrario ella ahora estaría en el hospital y no él, esperaba que él y su hermano no estuvieran causando un escándalo en el hospital, a su mente vino el momento en que la abrazó para protegerla, una aguda voz la trajo intempestivamente a la realidad.

Sakura, me duele todo mi cuerpo ¿por qué no me prestas atención? eres muy mala conmigo - indicó el pequeño muñeco de felpa un poco resentido con su dueña, el guardián se encontraba sentado en la cama y se le podía ver que sus alitas estaban vendadas, en ese momento el guardián solo quería que ella lo consintiera pero se había percatado que la muchacha se había hundido en sus pensamientos… de seguro estaba pensando en el mocoso chino.

Kero no exageres apenas te has lastimado no seas escandaloso - contestó la maestra de las cartas sonriendo a su amigo, la verdad era que la falsa identidad de Kerberos estaba en muy buenas condiciones pero según él ya agonizaba, no le cabía ninguna duda que su viejo amigo le gustaba ser el centro de atención en todo momento.

Sakurita..., por favor me traes un poco de pastel, me siento muy débil y necesito recuperar energías - indicó la falsa identidad de la bestia guardiana del sello de las cartas Sakura que se dejaba caer en la cama en señal de su débil condición.

Kero ni aun tan grave como dices, dejas de ser un glotón – repuso la estudiante de arqueología con una gota en la nuca, si que era todo un caso su viejo amigo pero no lo cambiaría por nada.

Pero Sakurita de verdad me siento muy débil - expresó triste el muñeco de felpa aun echado en la cama mientras un pensamiento rondaba por su cabeza que lo entristecía.

"¿Por qué Sakura consiente tanto al engreído de Yue? Y en cambio a mí bien gracias"- se preguntó algo resentido el guardián al recordar como era el trato que se le daba al juez.

Kero esto es el colmo, tú no estas tan herido quien realmente está herido es Shaoran – repuso la muchacha de ojos verdes entre preocupada y molesta, ella no podía dejar de pensar en la condición del muchacho y tenía unos deseos enormes de verlo aunque sea para agradecerle el haberla protegido de esa manera tan heroica.

Ya me imaginaba que el mocoso tenía que ver con todo esto, así que por culpa de ese me estás tratando así, no entiendo como puedes preocuparte por el mocoso, después de todo lo que te hizo sufrir y solo por que ahora te salvo, estás así... - expresó la falsa identidad de Kerberos molesto que atinó a levantarse de la cama y una vena en su frente estaba punto de estallar, como odiaba a ese sujeto… que tipo de brujería le habría hecho a su dueña para que a pesar de todo siguiera interesada en él.

Vamos a empezar con eso Kero, tú sabes muy bien que lo que haga Shaoran me tiene sin importancia – repuso la hija menor de Fujitaka tratando de creer ella misma su propia mentira, su guardián la miró detenidamente… no esperaba que su amiga pensara que era tan tonto para creerle semejante mentira.

Si claro, por eso dijiste: "Hermano yo estoy bien pero él esta muy herido por protegerme, revísalo primero por favor" pero no, él te es tan indiferente como dices, ya quisiera que fueras así de indiferente conmigo – repuso después de unos segundos de meditarlo el muñeco de felpa dándole la espalda a su dueña, no entendía por que a veces los humanos eran tan complicados y más las mujeres…

La muchacha de ojos color esmeralda sonrió para si misma, sabía muy bien que todo ese show que había armado su amigo eran por los celos, realmente el muñeco de felpa era uno de sus amigos más preciados y no podría haber soportado perderlo pero eso no significaba que dejara de lado sus sentimientos hacia "él"...

Kero ¡qué rápido has mejorado!, yo diría que es un milagro – indicó con dulzura la maestra de las cartas que no pudo evitar abrazar al pequeño muñeco de felpa, su guardián la conocía muy bien, tenía que reconocerlo… Kero no se equivocaba en lo que había dicho, a estas alturas ya no podía serle indiferente el muchacho chino por la simple razón que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza aunque quisiera...

Así esta mucho mejor, yo sabía que te darías cuenta de mis palabras pero no te voy a perdonar tan fácilmente por que me has tratado muy mal - repuso el pequeño guardián aun en los brazos de su dueña, la muchacha lo colocó en la cama y observó como su viejo amigo se cruzó de brazos, la muchacha pensó que seguirle la corriente por un rato más no le haría mal.

¿Y si te doy algo de comer? - preguntó la estudiante de arqueología con una sonrisa que observó con agrado como el gesto de su amigo cambiaba drásticamente y la miraba con detenimiento.

Pues no sé... mis gustos son muy especiales además no trates de sobornarme aun sigo molesto contigo - contestó el pequeño guardián dándole de nuevo la espalda a su dueña, el muñeco de felpa se sentía en su gloria como le encantaba todo eso, era una delicia ser aunque sea un ratito el centro de atención…

Ah que pena, por que en la nevera hay un delicioso pudín, pero como tus gustos son tan finos, no creo que desees - afirmó la muchacha de ojos verdes que se levantó de la cama, la muchacha no podía ocultar su sonrisa, a veces su viejo amigo se comportaba como un niño…

¿Pudín Sakurita?, ¡¡si!!, pudínnnn si, por favor tráeme un poco de ese delicioso pudín – exclamó exaltado la falsa identidad de Kerberos que corría desesperadamente por la cama, el pudín era una de sus postres favoritos y como era obvio ella lo sabía.

Me alegro que el pudín sea de agrado de tu fino paladar Kero, espérame aquí que ahora te lo traigo - dijo la antigua card captor con una sonrisa al ver la cara de felicidad de su viejo amigo y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta de su habitación.

La muchacha abrió la puerta pero antes de abandonar el lugar se detuvo y volteó su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su amigo que brincaba en la cama de felicidad.

Kero no seas tonto, claro que me importas mucho no sé por que piensas lo contrario tontito – expresó la muchacha con una sonrisa ante la cara sorprendida de su guardián… la muchacha cerró la puerta y continuó su camino en dirección a la cocina.

La falsa identidad de la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados se quedó sentado en la cama por un rato no había esperado ese comentario de su amiga, después de unos segundos en silencio se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana de la habitación

"Yo también te quiero mucho Sakura y tengo miedo que me dejes de lado por el mocoso..." - se dijo en voz alta el guardián mientras miraba a través de la ventana y veía el hermoso atardecer...

--0--

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Tomoeda, la mañana recién empezaba con la aparición del brillante sol que anunciaba un día caluroso… las cosas en el hospital transcurrían como siempre o casi...

Dos enfermeras estaban empezando su turno de guardia y estaban en una de las habitaciones de servicio realizando unos de sus tantos quehaceres, una de ellas tenía un nuevo chisme y no pudo evitar comentárselo a su compañera de turno.

Oye ya sabes lo del muchacho que vino ayer, dicen que es muy guapo - le dijo una de la enfermeras a otra mientras se sonrojaba levemente, ambas estaban de guardia, la noticia del nuevo paciente se había propagado tan rápido como si fuera una epidemia entre el personal femenino del hospital.

Si, algo he escuchado… - repuso la otra enfermera que había conversado con la chica que había atendido al paciente nuevo, la mujer miró detenidamente si había alguien que pudiera escucharlas, pronto se acercó a su compañera de tu turno para contarle lo que ella sabía.

Además me dijo la chica del turno anterior que el muchacho presentaba una herida de consideración que había involucrado a su pulmón, lo más raro que el doctor Kinomoto fue quien lo trajo y dijo que era un herido de un accidente de tránsito – indicó la enfermera recordando las palabras de su amiga cuando se encontraron en el cambio de turno.

¿Qué raro?, yo escuché que había sido asaltado – repuso la otra enfermera extrañada al escuchar a su compañera, algo raro había en torno a ese chico… desde el momento que apareció en el hospital todas las enfermeras se habían obsesionado por conocerlo.

Y lo último que me dijo fue que ese paciente es la orna del zapato del doctor Kinomoto – expresó la enfermera al recordar como su amiga le había comentado como esos dos se llevaban pésimo…

¿Como así?, ¿acaso se llevan mal? – preguntó la compañera de turno, que no se imaginaba a alguien que pudiera llevarle la contra al hijo mayor de Fujitaka, todo el personal conocía el mal genio del médico.

Llevarse mal es poco si pudieran se sacarían los ojos, creo que ellos se conocen – atinó a decir la enfermera que recordó que había pasado cerca de la habitación del muchacho para curiosear y escuchó una tremenda discusión por lo que tuvo que abandonar sus intenciones de conocer a ese misterioso muchacho.

Ya que estamos hablando del doctor Kinomoto, entre nos te digo que a pesar del mal genio del doctor es muy profesional no creo que esté peleando con uno de los internos – repuso la enfermera que acomodaba unas toallas, la muchacha no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente… le encantaba el joven médico.

Eso lo sé pero no sé que tipo de problema tengan… pero te aseguro que se llevan mal yo pase por ahí y los escuché en plena discusión – le dijo la enfermera a su compañera que se miraban sin entender la situación…

Cuidado ahí viene el doctor Jubei sabes que no le gusta que charlemos cuando estamos de turno – repuso la enfermera que doblaba las toallas mientras le hacía guiños a su otra compañera, esta última se dirigió hacia las sábanas sucias y comenzó a colocarlas en un cesto para ser llevadas a lavandería.

Si no te preocupes ya lo vi - respondió la enfermera, ambas mujeres vieron pasar al médico, luego de un buen rato ambas mujeres comenzaron caminar a la sala de pediatría mientras seguían conversando sobre el nuevo paciente que sacaba de sus casillas al doctor Kinomoto...

En la sala de recuperación, la tranquilidad era solamente un muy deseado milagro, dos jóvenes discutían mientras uno de ellos vendaba al otro, desde el día anterior no se habían detenido salvo cuando uno de ellos, iba visitar al resto de pacientes… sus discusiones a veces llegaban a demorar varios minutos ante la mirada de fastidio del resto de pacientes que deseaban descansar.

Ese día no fue la excepción, un joven médico llegaba a revisar a sus pacientes ante la mirada de desánimo de ellos al ver que tendría que revisar a su "paciente especial" y de seguro eso iba a terminar en discusión como las veces anteriores.

Tienes mucha suerte, tengo que admitir que no eres nada débil tu herida ha cerrado y lo de tu pulmón solo necesita medicamentos, ni siquiera te he tenido que operar – comentó con mucho desagrado el joven médico al ver como el estado de su paciente iba mejorando rápidamente.

Gracias, aunque sé muy bien de que eso no te hace nada feliz- respondió el descendiente de Clow con cierto sarcasmo que hacía esfuerzos por levantarse de la cama.

Oye mocoso aun no te doy de alta así que vuelve a esa cama - indicó molesto el joven médico, ese chiquillo lo sacaba de quicio no sólo le causaba problemas sino que no respetaba sus decisiones como médico.

Cuanta veces te tengo que decir que no soy ningún mocoso y además me siento mucho mejor – mintió el muchacho de ojos color miel que miró con frialdad al médico, ese tipo si que era una molestia ni bien empezaba el día y ya estaba encima de él con su mal genio.

Eso lo decido yo, acuérdate que el médico soy yo… ahora me vas a decir ¿para qué volviste? pero antes toma esto - preguntó el hijo mayor de Fujitaka algo aburrido de preguntar siempre lo mismo y que el tipo ese le dijera que no era de su incumbencia, a pesar de que le caía bastante molesto le entregó unas pastillas para el dolor aunque tenía el deseo de dejarlo retorcerse de dolor para que hablara.

Vamos a volver lo mismo, ya te dije que no tengo que decirte a que vengo, eso es cosa mía y no de tu incumbencia - respondió fastidiado el jefe del Clan Li ya le había preguntado varias veces lo mismo y ya estaba aburrido de esa rutina, con bastante desánimo le aceptó las pastillas y sin más cogió un vaso con agua y se tomó las pastillas.

Solo te lo voy a decir una sola vez más mocoso, no quiero que te le acercas a mi hermana, ojalá lo hayas entendido por que no pienso repetírtelo ni una sola vez más - advirtió el joven médico que miró fijamente a su paciente, no iba permitir que ese tipo se llevara lo que más quería, nadie iba a alejar a su hermana de su lado y muchos menos él.

Parece que no entiendes lo que te dije ayer, ella es la que decidirá eso, ni tú ni yo tenemos algún derecho a decidir por ella - respondió fastidiado el muchacho de ojos color miel ya estaba cansado de discutir sobre lo mismo, el jefe del clan Li había enfrentado a Tao Tsen hace poco pero hablar con ese sujeto le parecía todo un reto, no había forma de que llegaran a algún acuerdo.

No me importa lo que tú me digas, solo no te le acerques y no habrá ningún problema - indicó Touya que tenía una gran vena en la frente que palpitaba con bastante fuerza, ese chiquillo le quitaba la paciencia con una facilidad sorprendente.

Pronto Shaoran se acostó de nuevo, ese ambiente de hospital le era muy aburrido y aun más con ese sujeto que no hacia otra cosa que hostigarlo con sus preguntas y sus amenazas, era un hecho que se llevaban pésimo.

Un hecho que el muchacho chino tenía que reconocer, era que el hermano de la muchacha de ojos verdes era un excelente doctor, los analgésicos que le había recetado eran muy buenos y casi no sentía dolor pero tendría que estar vendado una semana y tomar las pastillas que le había recetado por un mes...

Creo que ya quedaron las cosas claras, ahora espero que me digas que pasó ayer, hasta ahora no te había preguntado nada porque prefería dejarte descansar – indicó el hijo mayor de Fujitaka que aun estaba parado frente a la cama de su paciente, trataba de ser lo más calmado posible pero ese chiquillo lo enloquecía con facilidad, de repente ese muchacho sabía algo de la profecía que Yue le había mencionado.

Nos atacó un tipo llamado Tao Tsen, que realmente no era nada malo en el uso de magia – contestó el jefe del concilio de oriente sin dar mucha importancia a la pregunta del médico.

Y ¿por qué?, vamos dímelo necesito saberlo...- volvió a preguntar Touya con brusquedad, probablemente ese sujeto fue el que atacó a su amigo de preparatoria o peor aún tendría conexión con esa profecía, necesitaba saber esas cosas para proteger a los que quería.

El descendiente de Clow miró detenidamente al médico, ¿sería acaso recomendable decirle algo de la profecía a alguien tan histérico?, la pregunta vino como un relámpago a su mente.

"Definitivamente no, lo mejor será no decirle nada… podría armar un escándalo" – se dijo el muchacho de ojos color miel que se imaginó la reacción del hermano de Sakura

No tengo idea, seguramente solo quería probarse – atinó a mentir el jefe del clan Li ante la mirada encolerizada de su médico.

Mientes, vamos mocoso dime la verdad, sé que ocultas algo... - gritó enfadado el doctor Kinomoto ante la cara de espanto de los demás pacientes que miraban como empezaban de nuevo una discusión; Touya no entendía que le había visto su hermana a ese sujeto tan arrogante.

Sabes, creo que acá nunca voy a terminar de recuperar con tus interrogatorios, así que mejor dame de alta, así no tendrás que soportarme ni yo a ti – indicó el descendiente de Clow Reed que al fin pudo levantarse de la cama y se paró frente al médico.

Maldito mocoso, por primera vez en tu vida dices algo con coherencia y sentido, cámbiate voy a arreglar tu situación y ahora mismo de doy de alta – repuso el joven médico que salió a toda prisa de la sala de recuperación, se sentía un tonto por haber perdido su tiempo en tratar de "dialogar" con ese chiquillo.

"No sé como he sido tan estúpido para perder mi tiempo interrogando a ese mocoso arrogante, todo ese tiempo lo hubiera dedicado mejor a cuidar a Yuki, ay Sakura si no te preocuparas tanto por ese lo hubiera dejado allí" - pensó el hijo mayor del catedrático mientras caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del hospital...

--0--

En el viejo continente se encontraba la isla del Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña, en ese lugar se encontraba el país de Inglaterra y en el mundo mágico se rumoreaba que en ese lugar se encontraba el chico que era la reencarnación de uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos y aunque pocos sabían que tan cierto era eso, esa persona existía y en esos momentos atravesaba una de las mayores crisis de su corta vida.

El muchacho inglés se encontraba muy preocupado y no era para menos, los seres humanos estaban atravesando la peor crisis de la raza humana, el muchacho sabía muy bien que tenía que regresar a Japón al día siguiente pero todavía no se le ocurría ningún plan para contrarrestar todo los desastres que estaban pasando y el tiempo poco a poco pasaba...

Se encontraba dentro de una enorme habitación junto a una chimenea que dejaba ver la cara de preocupación de la reencarnación de Clow Reed pero no se encontraba solo… una muchacha muy hermosa lo acompañaba y sentía como el muchacho se perdía en sus pensamientos.

La falsa identidad de Ruby Moon era consciente de la situación del planeta, sabía que el tiempo pasaba y aun no tenían nada, era algo asfixiante saber que todo estaba por acabar y no había ninguna esperanza aun..., la muchacha se quitó esas ideas pesimistas no podía derrumbarse de esa manera, sonrió y colocó su brazo en el hombro de su primo.

No te preocupes Eriol, tal vez cuando encontremos a Sakura podremos pensar con más tranquilidad – indicó la muchacha que hizo el esfuerzo para sonreírle a su dueño, conocía a esa persona muy bien y era la primera vez que se encontraba tan preocupado a pesar de todo él no dejaba de ser un muchacho como cualquier otro…

Gracias Nakuru, tus palabras me dan alientos pero creo que esta vez no tenemos ninguna esperanza - respondió el muchacho de gafas con un rostro de preocupación, se sentía mal, tan impotente, no podía resignarse a esperar sentado la destrucción de todo, simplemente tenía que haber alguna forma de evitar el fin del mundo…

El muchacho caminó con dirección a donde estaba su sillón favorito, ahí sentado siempre se le habían ocurrido buenas ideas… a lo mejor era Clow Reed quien iluminaba su mente a través del sillón…

Un pequeño muñeco negro en ese momento ingresó a la habitación donde el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra se encontraba, como muchas veces lo vio sentado en ese gran sillón pero esta vez su rostro mostraba gran preocupación, no era el mismo Eriol de siempre

Eriol las cosas se han puesto muy difícil, los desastres no cesan, a ese paso ya no habrá nada que salvar - dijo en voz baja la falsa identidad de Spinel Sun que había estado viendo los noticieros en la televisión, el guardián sentía tanta impotencia de no poder hacer nada… algo tendría que hacerse no era justo que no les dieran alguna oportunidad a defenderse…

Eriol lo sabe Spy pero entiende que con eso solo hacemos que se preocupe más, debemos pensar en algo que pueda ayudarnos a solucionar este problema – repuso Nakuru al ver el silencio en que se había quedado su primo, ella sabía que para él esa situación le era difícil de aceptar, él siempre había estado acostumbrado a tener la respuesta adecuada en el momento preciso pero esta vez era diferente estaba tan indefenso como el resto.

Como les comenté más temprano el plan sigue siendo el mismo, una vez en Tomoeda primero que haremos es ir a verle a él, ahora es una persona muy importante en el mundo mágico probablemente nos ayude con alguna información que no sepamos, luego veremos a Sakura y juntos trataremos de solucionar esto – indicó la reencarnación de Clow que rompió su silencio… no podía dudar más tenía que mantenerse firme y sereno con esa actitud solo preocupaba al resto.

La falsa identidad de Ruby Moon no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos volaran rápidamente hacia un joven, que había conocido hacia ocho años y que estaba ansiosa de volver a ver.

En ese instante unos pasos se escucharon y pronto la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir para dar paso a una hermosa mujer, esa persona era muy conocida por el muchacho inglés que la recibió con una sonrisa, sin mucha demora entró y le sonrió a los guardianes que le devolvieron el saludo, la mujer tomó asiento al lado del muchacho de gafas, la mujer tenía una mirada muy cálida y sus ojos mostraban gran ternura.

Veo que ya tienes todo listo para viajar mañana, así que al fin regresaremos a Japón - expresó la mujer que le mostró una sonrisa cálida para mostrarle al muchacho que tenía toda su confianza, ella siempre había creído en las decisiones del muchacho y ahora no cambiaría eso.

Así es, como les comenté a todos no me cabe ninguna duda que ahí dará inicio a todo - respondió el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que bajó la mirada, en esos últimos días se había equivocado con sus decisiones que ya no sabía si creer en si mismo.

Es irónico no lo crees, volver al lugar en donde te divertiste tanto de niño… - comentó la mujer mientras Nakuru se acercaba a ella y le colocaba su brazo en el hombro.

Si aunque no lo crea, al parecer el destino de la reencarnación de Clow Reed es terminar sus últimos días en el mismo lugar que Clow Reed – repuso con cierta tristeza el muchacho inglés… a veces le pesaba ser la reencarnación del célebre mago, la gente pensaba que él tendría respuesta a todo…

Ir a Japón fue algo que nunca olvidé, nunca me imaginé que cuando niño conocería a tantas personas especiales para mí en el afán de que Sakura cambiara las cartas, a veces me preguntó si Clow Reed también había visto eso para su reencarnación – agregó el muchacho de gafas que mostró una sonrisa a sus acompañantes, que lo miraban detenidamente, ellos conocían lo difícil que le había sido llevar una vida normal, todo el mundo lo reconocía por lo que hizo en vida Clow Reed y nadie veía lo que Eriol Hiiragizawa podía hacer por el mundo.

No pienses en esas cosas Eriol, recuerda las cosas que lograstes siendo solo un niño, lograstes muchas cosas que ni el mismo mago Clow había previsto por lo que eres tú y solo tú el responsable de que ellos descubrieran algo que estaba destinado – repuso la mujer que miró con ternura al muchacho, sabía que el chico se encontraba en un momento que solo necesitaba ánimo y apoyo.

Tienes razón cuando llegué a Japón mi único propósito era que ella cambiara las cartas pero me siento feliz ya que no solo logré eso sino que además le hice descubrir ese sentimiento tan hermoso – indicó el muchacho de gafas recordando las mil y un situaciones que tuvo que elaborar para que esos dos llegaran a estar juntos…

Muy cierto lo que dice Eriol – expresó Spy que miró a su joven amo, el muchacho había recuperado el semblante de siempre, en este momento el mundo necesitaba que el muchacho diera todo de sí y no se rindiera…

Las cosas ahora no son tan agradables, y ahora es el momento en el cual todos debemos estar juntos – atinó a decir la mujer que por primera vez durante la conversación su rostro se opacó, ella también sentía miedo a que todo quedara reducido a nada.

Estas preocupada por Sakura ¿verdad? – preguntó el muchacho inglés que conocía bien a la mujer que no sabía ocultar sus sentimientos.

Tú sabes que si, siempre me ha preocupado ya que siento un cariño muy especial por ella- respondió la mujer que recordó a la niña de ojos verdes, desde el momento que se conocieron se llevaron tan bien pues esa niña era difícil de olvidar.

No te preocupes mi buena Kaho, ella está en las mejores manos y esa persona nunca permitirá que algo malo le pase, no hay nadie mejor para ese trabajo, así que despreocúpate... - contestó la reencarnación de Clow Reed que bajó la mirada, sabía que sus malas decisiones harían que lo odiaran pero eso era la cruz que tendría que llevar como pago a sus acciones.

La mujer vio como la cara del muchacho cambiaba rápidamente… conocía el motivo de esa repentina tristeza pero eso era algo que él solo tenía que resolver, en ese momento lo único que importaba era detener el fin del mundo.

El hijo del embajador de Inglaterra se levantó repentinamente del gran sillón y se dirigió al balcón a observar las estrellas, necesitaba aislar su mente de todos los problemas que lo atormentaban…

A su mente llegó la imagen de una persona que no había visto en ocho años, probablemente sería la última vez que la vería…

--0--

Había pasado poco tiempo que había abandonado el hospital y sentía que su suerte no podía ser peor, lentamente el muchacho chino bajó del taxi con desánimo, no pudo negarse a subir en uno después de que el doctor Kinomoto lo dejó en medio de la nada afuera del hospital después de darle de alta, que odioso era ese tipo jamás se llevarían bien.

El muchacho se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta de su casa, la espalda aun le dolía, aunque ya muy poco... muy en sus adentros le hubiera gustado que la muchacha de ojos verdes lo fuera a visitar, aunque estuvo muy corto tiempo en el hospital además hubiera sido imposible ya que estaba el metiche de su hermano rondando y en la noche no se aceptaban visitas…

"Como detesto a ese sujeto, me gustaría no deberle ningún favor pero en fin gracias a él ya estoy mejor"- se dijo bastante fastidiado el descendiente de Clow al recordar la conversación con el hermano de Sakura y las cosas que se dijeron…

El muchacho abrió la puerta y al entrar escuchó unos pasos que venían corriendo en dirección a él, a los pocos segundos vio a una linda muchacha china parada frente a él con una cara de pocos amigos.

Shaoran se puede saber donde rayos has estado toda la noche, yo estaba preocupada por ti – preguntó molesta la muchacha china que no entendía el descaro de su primo de venir tan tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado… nada costaba coger un teléfono.

Meiling me siento bastante cansado y no tengo ánimos para esto, además está de más decirte que sé defenderme solo y por último ya no soy ningún niño para que me estén cuidando – contestó también molesto el jefe del concilio de hechiceros de oriente, ya estaba cansado de interrogatorios primero en el hospital y ahora en su casa… sabía que su prima lo hacía con todas las mejores intenciones pero en ese momento estaba con un humor insoportable al parecer el médico le había pegado su mal genio.

La muchacha hizo todo lo posible de no llorar frente a él, cada palabra que le dijo su primo le dolieron mucho pero conocía ya muy bien a su primo y conocía a la perfección lo insensible que era cuando se lo proponía.

Perfecto, tienes toda la razón… lo que hagas con tu vida es cosa tuya pero no me parece justo cuando le haces daño a otra persona y sabes muy bien a quien me refiero – indicó la muchacha de Hong Kong tratando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar, le dolía tanto que él fuera así… desde que había llegado a Japón el muchacho estaba insoportable… ¿Qué pretendía…? ¿quedarse solo?

¿Qué?... ¿de qué hablas? – preguntó desconcertado el estudiante de arqueología, sería posible que su prima supiera lo relacionado a la maestra de las cartas, no… eso era casi imposible, tendría que ser una simple coincidencia no había forma de que ambas hubieran hablado.

Shaoran no finjas ¿como pudiste?, no solo me mentiste a mí sino que también a ella – recriminó con toda la fuerza que aún le quedaba la muchacha que ya no podía soportar más y una lágrima comenzó a recorrer su rostro, ella podía soportar que él no la amará pero el hecho de mentirle de esa manera tan maquinada no podía soportarlo.

Mentir pero ¿de qué estás hablan...? – el muchacho de ojos color miel no pudo terminar de hablar solo se quedó en silencio, entendía a la perfección a que se refería su prima y estaba de más querer mentir… como se había enterado era todo un misterio pero la cosa es que ya lo sabía…

Si mentir, sé muy bien lo que le hiciste a Kinomoto, no entiendo por que eres tan insensible a veces, siempre anteponiendo la responsabilidad a lo que sientes, no ves que puedes perder todo por lo que has luchado - insistió Meiling con la misma frialdad que había sido tratada al inicio de la conversación, era consciente que hablarle de una manera dulce ya no servía y esa era la única forma en que él reaccionara y entendiera que estaba haciendo las cosas totalmente mal.

Bueno basta Meiling, yo sé muy bien por que hago las cosas, así que no te metas en lo que no es asunto tuyo ¿acaso yo te digo lo que debes o no hacer...? – exclamó totalmente furioso el jefe del clan Li, ella no entendía las cosas… ella no veía que él se moría por dentro… sintió en ese momento que ella no era nadie para decirle esas cosas por que él sufría tanto o más que Sakura…

La muchacha se quedó helada después de escuchar todo lo que le dijo su primo, sintió que esa persona que estaba al frente suyo era cualquiera menos la persona con quien había vivido durante esos 8 años, en un impulso la muchacha levantó la mano y cortaba el aire estrellando su mano en la mejilla de su primo…

El descendiente de Clow se encontraba parado frente a ella estupefacto, con la mejilla completamente roja pero no dijo nada, sabía que se lo merecía eso y mucho más por tratar a Sakura de esa manera al igual que a su prima, a ambas las quería mucho y ambas estaba perdiendo, sin darse cuenta se había convertido en un egoísta, solo estaba pensando en su calvario sin darse cuenta que en sus decisiones arrastraba a otras personas que no merecían sufrir por sus tonterías…

El muchacho atinó a levantar la vista y se quedó mirándola, la pobre muchacha china tenía dos pesadas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, hacer eso le costó mucho pero era necesario… si con eso reaccionaba…

Yo..., Meiling lo sien... – trató de excusarse el muchacho pero sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impidió continuar, se sentía tan avergonzado su infantil comportamiento había llevado a la discusión a tal punto que él jamás se hubiera imaginado.

Yo sé muy bien que no debo meterme en tus asuntos, que no soy nada tuyo pero no puedo permitir que destruyas de esa forma tu felicidad, no entiendes que te amo desde que era solo una niña, y que mi única felicidad es verte feliz – exclamó entre sollozos Meiling mientras más lágrimas recorrían su rostro sin poder evitarlo, decir todas esas cosas le eran tan difícil pero era momento de ser sincera…

Meiling yo te quiero decir que...- pero no pudo terminar de hablar, sentía tanto temor a que sus sueños se hicieran realidad de ver a Sakura tendida en el suelo muerta, necesitaba tanto hablar sobre sus temores, decirle a su prima lo que realmente sentía por Sakura, y decirle que nunca fue ni será una carga para él, era su mejor amiga y ansiaba poderle decirle todo pero no podía, tenía miedo a que algo le pasara también a ella.

Creo que ya no tienes nada que decir Shaoran, ya nos dijimos lo que pensábamos… - repuso la muchacha china que se encontraba tan decepcionada de él, como podía ser tan tonto para dejar que su felicidad se escapara con tanta facilidad, donde había quedado el Shaoran que salió de Hong Kong con el único propósito de verla…

No… espera… yo… - balbuceó el muchacho que no lograba formar una idea concreta, su mente estaba llena de imágenes y no sabía que decirle a su prima además ella tenía toda la razón contra eso él no podía protestar.

No te preocupes, si no eres capaz de luchar por lo que quieres entonces mis palabras están de más, me voy a casa de Daidouji ella me invitó a acompañarla por que se encuentra sola, ya no habrá nadie que se meta en tus asuntos ni que se preocupe por ti Shaoran - indicó Meiling que rápidamente le daba la espalda a su primo y comenzó a caminar con dirección a su cuarto, estaba vez por fin había logrado decirle todo lo que sentía...

Meiling por favor no te va... yo no quiero que... - pero las palabras ya no salieron simplemente el silencio reinó mientras el jefe del clan Li bajaba la cabeza.

"¿Por qué seré tan estúpido?, no solo pierdo a Sakura, sino también ahora a Meiling y no puedo hacer nada para evitar que se vaya, soy un idiota ella siempre ha estado a mi lado y no merece que yo la trate así, nunca supe hasta hoy cuanto la aprecio y la quiero, como amiga y como prima" - pensó Shaoran que no cabía en su tristeza pero pronto sintió el brazo de una persona amiga en su hombro.

No se preocupe joven Shaoran, la señorita Meiling necesita tiempo y usted también, ya verá como pronto vuelve - indicó el mayordomo de la familia Li con una sonrisa, sin habérselo propuesto había escuchado la discusión de los primos, él confiaba en su joven amo, sabía que las decisiones que había tomado correctas o no, también lo estaban haciendo sufrir… pero al parecer la prima del muchacho no había visto eso…

Como quisiera ser tan optimista como tú Wei – atinó a decir el muchacho de ojos color miel que le agradecía de corazón las palabras del amable anciano, aunque no hablara al respecto sabía que él si lo entendía y era un consuelo tenerlo siempre de su lado, sin muchos ánimos se dirigió su cuarto cabizbajo, no quería verla partir no lo soportaría, ese día las cosas empezaban muy mal para él...

--0--

Su última discusión lo había dejado con tan poco humor que no era recomendable quedarse en el hospital así que el doctor Kinomoto decidió que sería un buen momento de volver a su casa y ver como estaban su familia, los tenía bastante olvidados.

Touya manejaba su auto por las calles de Tomoeda, no podía creer lo irónico que era el destino, si alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a ayudar al chiquillo chino el día de ayer seguro se hubiera muerto de risa, él ayudando a ese tipo si que era absurdo pero la realidad era otra sino hubiera sido por él tal vez su hermana ahora estaría en el hospital.

Mientras meditaba en el hecho de que ese tipo le haya salvado la vida a su hermana y que por ende le debía un favor, esa idea estaba atormentándolo, pronto se encontró frente a su casa, apagó el motor del auto y descendió de éste, el médico caminó en dirección a la puerta de la casa y lentamente la abrió pero apenas al ingresar sintió otra vez esa sensación que tuvo el día anterior.

"¿Qué rayos es esto? ¿por qué se siente tanta ira y dolor? ¿acaso...? ah Sakura está acá entonces... - se dijo el joven médico que no sabía exactamente lo que pasaba solo atinó a correr rápidamente en dirección a las escaleras y comenzó a subir por ellas dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermana, nunca se iba perdonar haberla dejado sola, a cada paso que se acercaba a ella su corazón latía más rápido, aunque era difícil de explicar sabía muy bien que esa presencia significa solo una cosa… peligro.

El hijo mayor de Fujitaka ingresó en el dormitorio de su hermana de golpe sin importarle nada, el muñeco de felpa y la muchacha lo quedaron mirando muy sorprendidos y atónitos ¿por qué había entrado así?, el médico los miró fijamente… no sabía explicar que había pasado pero la presencia ya no estaba ahí.

"Esta sensación ya la he tenido antes pero ahora la sentí más fuerte que las otras veces pero que raro que se desvanezca así de la nada, deben ser cosa mías" - pensó el doctor Kinomoto no muy convencido aunque tenía que considerar que sus poderes aún no estaban del todo bien… a pesar de haberlos recuperado hace un buen tiempo, recién en esos días podía sentir presencias mágicas… probablemente aún no estaba listo para eso.

¿Te encuentras bien monstruo? - preguntó el hermano mayor de la muchacha de ojos verdes que no pudo evitar sonreírle y lanzar un suspiro de alivio, esta vez si se había preocupado innecesariamente pero se alegraba de sobremanera de haberse equivocado.

Hermano ya te he dicho que no soy ningún monstruo y como se te ocurre entrar de esa forma, casi me matas del susto - respondió la antigua card captor que recuperaba el aliento después del susto que se llevó, sin poder evitarlo de su frente salía una vena que poco a poca latía mas fuerte, su hermano a veces la hacía enfadar…

Ya no grites, encima de que me preocupo por ti tú solo gritas, ahora serás un monstruo feo y gritón - repuso Touya aun sonriendo, siempre había adorado molestar a su pequeña, en ese momento más que nunca deseaba con todas sus fuerzas protegerla de cualquier persona, especialmente de ese sujeto chino que había venido por ella.

Bueno basta hermano, ya no quiero que me molestes, que te parece mejor si vez a Kero que desde que nos hemos levantado no ha dejado de quejarse - respondió la maestra de las cartas mientras señalaba al muñeco de felpa que se había vuelto a quedar dormido en la cama.

Ya te he dicho que ese muñeco de felpa está bien, solamente le gustar llamar la atención, así que no le hagas caso - contestó malhumorado el doctor Kinomoto, a ese peluche si le gustaba ser el centro de atención aunque tenía que reconocer que había protegido a su hermana como habían quedado, lo mejor sería no agradecerle, lo más seguro se crecería mucho…

Y... bueno ¿cómo esta Shaoran?, me gustaría ir a verlo hoy al hospital y agradecerle por lo que hizo - preguntó en voz baja la dueña de Yue que no pudo hacer nada para que sus mejillas se sonrojaran rápidamente, una gran vena comenzó a latir en la cabeza de su hermano y el muñeco de felpa se levantó al acto mientras ambos la observaban con cara de pocos amigos…

¿Por qué preguntas por él, Sakura?- preguntaron al unísono la falsa identidad de Kerberos y Touya, no lograban entender como ella se podía preocupar por ese, ¿qué demonios le había visto?, endemoniado mocoso solo había venido a empeorar las cosas.

"Porque no lo deje morir, como me arrepiento"- pensó el doctor Kinomoto que apretó sus puños de coraje, había desperdiciado la mejor oportunidad de deshacerse del chiquillo por ser "profesional".

Es que... como lo vi herido pensé que podría ir a visitarlo... - respondió Sakura bastante avergonzada, la muchacha hubiera deseado que la tierra se la tragara, no entendía por que su hermano odiaba tanto a Shaoran pero rápidamente decidió no hablar nada más al respecto al ver que los ojos de su guardián y de su hermano ardían en fuego.

Sakura, te prohíbo ver a ese mocoso ¿entendido? – repuso inmediatamente el joven médico, sino pudo convencer al tipo chino por lo menos a su hermana no le permitiría verlo.

No, ya estoy bien grandecita como para decidir a quien ver y a quien no ver - respondió la muchacha de ojos verdes que le dio la espalda a su hermano, no entendía por que se ponía así, sin ningún motivo alguno… ellos eran… amigos, no; sólo conocidos.

Arggg... Sakura... no tienes por que preocuparte por ese, ya le he dado de alta hoy muy temprano – atinó a decir el hijo mayor de Fujitaka de mala gana, sabía a la perfección que su pequeña hermana no era pura dulzura cuando también se enojaba y ya tenía suficiente discusión por el día con la del chiquillo.

¿De verdad? me juras que ya se encontraba mucho mejor, no lo habrás sacado a la fuerza del hospital ¿verdad hermano? – preguntó la maestras de las cartas Clow que miraba a su hermano con detenimiento… conocía lo buen médico que era pero conocía muy bien su mal genio y la idea no era tan descabellada si lo pensaba detenidamente.

Como crees eso de mi monstruo, soy muy profesional aunque claro pude haber hecho una excepción... - contestó el doctor Kinomoto que solo sonrió, de antemano sabía que un comentario así haría rabiar a su hermana y como le encantaba enojar a su hermana.

La antigua card captor pronto sintió unos deseos enormes de lanzar a su hermano por la ventana, a veces era tan insoportable que no había paciencia suficiente como para soportarlo…

Te dijo ¿quién era el sujeto que nos atacó? - preguntó la falsa identidad de Kerberos anticipándose rápidamente al posible desastre que podía ocurrir, no quería ver a su amiga saliéndose de sus casillas.

No, el condenado mocoso no me quiso decir nada salvo que ese sujeto era un tal Tao Tsen, ese mocoso para lo único que habría la boca era para quejarse, no ves Sakura lo molesto que es ese sujeto - indicó el joven médico mientras de su cabeza salían gran cantidad de pequeños rayos, tan sólo acordarse como el muchacho chino le hizo perder su tiempo hacia que su cabeza hirviera.

Hermano ya olvídate de Shaoran, hasta ahora no entiendo porque nunca te ha simpatizado – repuso molesta la dueña de las cartas Sakura, la muchacha recordó que desde que eran niños Shaoran nunca le simpatizó a su hermano… hasta le tenía cierto odio.

Es que quiere llevarse lo que mas quiero, y no se lo voy permitir - respondió Touya en voz muy baja que la muchacha de ojos verdes escuchó solo un murmullo.

¿Dijiste algo hermano? – preguntó la muchacha al ver que su hermano se había quedado en silencio.

¿Tao Tsen?, en algún lado he escuchado ese nombre pero en donde... – repuso el muñeco de felpa que se sentaba en la cama atrayendo la atención de los dos hermanos, el guardián se cruzó sus bracitos y comenzó a hacer memoria, estaba seguro que ese nombre lo había escuchado en algún sitio pero el problema era recordar donde.

Oye monstruo cuídate, desde ahora sal de casa con el muñeco de felpa, y no hay discusión sobre eso, ¿entendido? – expresó el joven médico muy seriamente mientras salía del cuarto, el hijo de Fujitaka era consciente que lo único que podían hacer era esperar pero era necesario que su hermana estuviera protegida, ahora que ya era seguro que algo malo estaba pasando, así que su hermana entendería que era necesario que fuera precavida…

¡¡No soy ningún muñeco de felpa!! ¿por qué nadie me respeta...? - gruñó Kero fastidiado con el hermano de su dueña, al menos ahora ya no tendría que volver a seguir a su amiga a hurtadillas…

¡Que cólera! pero tengo que admitirlo el mocoso se ha vuelto muy poderoso no solo derrotó a ese tipo sino que domina la magia oriental y también la occidental no cabe duda que es descendiente de Clow y sino fuera poco aún se dio el lujo de... – repuso el muñeco de felpa con voz muy molesta, no le gustaba en nada hablar de ese sujeto pero tenía que aceptar que ese muchacho lo había dejado sorprendido.

¿Se dio el lujo de…? vamos Kero dime que más falta, no me dejes con la duda - la intriga se apoderaba más de la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda, que cosa sabía su amigo que ella no se había dado cuenta.

No te has dado cuenta ¿verdad? el chiquillo te ha puesto un hechizo de protección muy fuerte… - repuso con molestia el pequeño guardián, se encontraba muy enfadado no solo odiaba aceptar que ese tipo fuera un mago muy poderoso sino que además había protegido a su dueña con su cuerpo y no contento con eso después le formuló un conjuro de protección.

¿Hechizo de protección? - Sakura aún no comprendía bien lo que significa eso, por un momento pasó por su cabeza la duda que si el muchacho chino se preocupaba por ella como cuando era niño o solo la protegía como a cualquiera otra persona.

Si Sakura y uno muy fuerte por cierto, el condenado mocoso no solo es muy poderoso, si sigue a ese ritmo probablemente alcance a Clow – repuso el muñeco de felpa que cruzó sus brazos, él sabía que el muchacho de Hong Kong había llegado lejos y no sería tan descabellado pensar que era tan poderoso como el afamado Clow Reed.

La maestra de las cartas Sakura se quedó mirando a su amigo, era la primera vez en todas las conversaciones que tenían como tema principal el joven chino que su guardián hablaba bien de él… parecía que lo admiraba, ¿sería posible que llegará a ser tan poderoso como lo fue Clow? O ¿incluso ser mucho más poderoso?

Pero aun no me gustaaaaaaaaaa... y nunca me gustaraaaaaaaa...- el muñeco de felpa agitaba sus bracitos con desesperación no podía soportar que su dueña se hubiera interesado en alguien como él por más fuerte que fuera no dejaba de ser un chiquillo…

Sakura lo miro, Kero nunca cambiaría y ella adoraba al pequeño muñequito tal y como era, pero a pesar de todo no le gustaba que hablara así de Shaoran, pronto una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos

¡¡Monstruo!! baja a tomar desayuno o llegaras tarde otra vez a la universidad… - gritó con fuerza el hijo mayor de Fujitaka que estaba en la cocina indignado con su hermana, ella no cambiaba seguía siendo tan distraída como cuando era niña.

Alguna vez podrá llegar temprano a clase ese monstruo - se dijo en voz baja Touya, el muchacho sonrió… adoraba a esa niña pero nunca se lo diría sino tal vez inflaría su ego y eso no estaba bien

Ya voy hermano - contestó la antigua card captor mientras se levantaba de la cama y salió lentamente del cuarto dejando otra vez a su guardián durmiendo plácidamente...

--0--

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Bueno este capítulo también nos salió algo largo pero creo que poco a poco se revelan algunas cosas, al parecer Kerberos conoce el nombre de Tao Tsen pero no recuerda de donde… y que decir de la discusión de Shaoran Y Meiling, la muchacha china sí que enojó esta vez y le dio su buena cachetada para que reaccionara y no contenta con eso se fue a vivir a otro lado, vaya cada vez Shaoran se va quedando solo y comienza a arrepentirse de quedarse callado y ya que hablamos de arrepentimientos tenemos a Eriol que a cada momento se cuestiona el hecho de haber esperado tanto para darle la importancia a la profecía y parece ser que tiene más cosas que no han mencionado y que lo afligen mucho… ahora que hablamos del muchacho inglés quiero aclarar ciertas cosas… durante este capítulo se ve que el muchacho ha perdido la confianza en si mismo, en un momento se dice que ha tenido una vida difícil pero a lo que me refiero es que al ser la reencarnación de Clow todas las personas no ven los méritos que hace como Eriol sino como la reencarnación de Clow y por ese motivo el muchacho decidió aislarse del mundo y vivir tranquilo junto a sus guardianes y familia, en el anime cuando es niño se ve muy seguro de si mismo pero en este fic se le quiere mostrar también como un muchacho normal de 19 años con dudas y temores… ahora que hablamos de Clow interesante la comparación que hace Kero del mago con Shaoran… recordemos que el joven chino estuvo enclaustrado en la biblioteca personal de Clow que según este fic pasó de generación en generación en la familia Li, así que no es de sorprenderse que el muchacho conozca mucho de las cosas que en vida hizo Clow cosa que no quita el valor del poder del chico que ha demostrado ser bastante a tal punto de ser comparado con Clow, incluso hizo un hechizo de protección cosa que fue invención del autor del fic para proteger a la persona que amaba ¿Acaso Kero empieza a admirar a Shaoran?. ¿Eriol por fin llegará a Japón?. ¿Meiling perdonará a su primo? ¿Qué hará Shaoran con Sakura? Estas preguntas serán probablemente respondidas en el siguiente capítulo…

Como ya saben críticas, ideas, bombas, virus o cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Eriol al fin regresa a Tomoeda y decide buscar a su compañero de infancia, Sakura tendrá una conversación de Tomoyo sobre el ataque de Tao Tsen y Touya tendrá una grata sorpresa, averigüen conmigo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo: _El retorno de un viejo amigo._


	14. El retorno de un viejo amigo

CAP XIV: EL RETORNO DE UN VIEJO AMIGO

La mañana en Tokio de ese día era una de las más tranquilas que había tenido la ciudad en toda la semana, en días anteriores los temblores se habían hecho dueño de la ciudad, parecía que el día de hoy la tierra le había perdonado a la gran ciudad su gran ofensa por creer ser superior a ella…

Los días en Tokio se habían vuelto bastante tortuosos por las innumerables temblores que habían azotado a la ciudad, comenzó con unos leves pero a medida que pasaba las horas la frecuencia de los temblores sea acortaba… la gente no le dio mucha importancia al comienzo pero ahora vivían con el pánico que los temblores se conviertan en terremotos y acabara la ciudad destruida…

Debido a la inestabilidad y frecuencia de los temblores se había cancelado todo tipo de vuelo comercial tanto de venida como de entrada a Tokio, ya muy pocos tenían deseos de salir de sus casas con el miedo de que algo malo les llegara a pasar.

En el aeropuerto de Tokio una avioneta llegaba procedente del viejo continente, tenía la insignia de la nación de Inglaterra… en el aeropuerto había sido informado que el hijo del senador de Inglaterra venía en un vuelo importante en representación de su padre para ver ciertos asuntos referidos a los desastres que estaban azotando a todo el Japón.

Después de pedir permiso para descender en tierra nipona la avioneta comenzó a descender lentamente, al parecer los temblores habían cesado para darle la bienvenida a los recién llegados… sin poca demora el avión terminó aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Tokio.

Pronto la compuerta del avión se abrió para dejar ver a un muchacho, una muchacha muy bella de unos 26 años y una mujer de un rostro muy sereno y con una mirada muy dulce… las tres personas comenzaron a descender del avión y miraron un comité de bienvenida que los esperaba… grupo de representantes y políticos esperaban por el muchacho pero se preguntaban quienes eran sus acompañantes.

Al llegar al nivel del suelo los recién llegados saludaron al grupo de personas que los esperaban y caminaron hacia la salida del aeropuerto, los políticos se dieron cuenta que sus visitantes se veían muy preocupados y no era para menos la situación no les era nada agradable y solo venían a dar muy malas noticias

A los pocos minutos se encontraron en la salida… el muchacho se acercó al comité de bienvenida y sin razón aparente se fueron sin dar más explicaciones… el muchacho inglés no estaba contento con utilizar sus poderes de esa forma pero no había otra opción… con un pequeña manipulación de memoria ellos darían por hecho que debido a los problemas de la ciudad el avión no pudo descender y regresó a Inglaterra…

El muchacho de gafas miró detenidamente el lugar, al parecer esa zona no había sido castigada con la misma ferocidad que el resto del mundo… sus sospechas al parecer seguían siendo correctas…

Al fin llegamos Eriol – indicó la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon con cierta alegría… ese lugar le traía tantos buenos recuerdos, era momento de recuperar el tiempo perdido…

Así es Nakuru, ya han pasado más de ocho años que no piso suelo japonés, ¿como te sientes Kaho de regresar después de tantos años? me imagino que nostálgica – preguntó la reencarnación de Clow que observaba dulcemente a la mujer, a pesar de que el muchacho parecía tranquilo en el fondo estaba muy preocupado pero no podía quebrarse en esos momentos, él siempre se había caracterizado por su serenidad y no podía perder eso en esos tiempos tan difíciles…

Algo..., lo único que importa ahora es regresar a Tomoeda, ya habrá otros momentos para sentirme así, la verdad es que aun estoy muy preocupada por ella – respondió la amable mujer que atinó a sonreírle al muchacho de anteojos.

Tienes razón, el ver este lugar ya no me cabe duda que en Tomoeda será el inicio de todo y es una real lastima... - contestó la reencarnación de Clow mientras a su mente regresaron los recuerdos de su niñez en esa tierra y la confrontación final con la niña de los más bellos ojos verdes que había visto, pronto su mente divagó en otros bellos ojos… desde que los había visto no pudo borrarlos de su mente…

Pero no debes preocuparte por ella... como te dije antes de viajar ella está en las mejores manos – agregó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que empezó a sonreír con tanta alegría, sabía que él no le defraudaría y no permitiría que nadie siquiera le pusiera un dedo…

¿Cómo estará mi querido Touya?, ¿aun seguirá siendo el mal geniudo de siempre? a pesar de los años siempre lo he recordado – preguntó al aire la prima del muchacho inglés y es que ella no podía con su genio, a pesar de los años ella aun fantaseaba con Touya Kinomoto, ni ella misma sabía si realmente sentía algo por él o solo era un capricho pero poco le importaba.

Nakuru… tú no cambias, ¿acaso no entiendes que ese hombre nunca se fijara en ti? - preguntó algo fastidiado la falsa identidad de Spinel Sun que había sacaba su cabecita por una abertura que tenía la mochila que llevaba Nakuru, el guardián no entendía el comportamiento de la muchacha… estaba aburrido de escucharla hablar sobre el afamado hermano de Sakura, todo el bendito viaje se la había pasado hablando de él…

La muchacha miró detenidamente al pequeño muñeco negro ¿y qué sabía él de relaciones? La muchacha rápidamente estiró su mano y enterró al muñequito dentro de la mochila, eso eran cosas que él jamás entendería… sin darse cuenta la falsa identidad del guardián de Eriol se había acostumbrado tanto a su forma humana que había adoptado muchas costumbres de ellos y adaptándose a todo lo relacionado con los humanos… había momentos que olvidaba que ella no era un humano…

Esto no es asunto tuyo Spy, ya no seas un entrometido y quédate dentro de la mochila no vez que alguien te puede ver… - repuso con severidad la muchacha que poco a poco trataba de meter al muñequito que se resistía a dar su brazo a torcer.

¡Estás loca! No te hará caso… - atinó a decir el guardián en pleno jaleo antes que quedara totalmente adentro de la mochila.

Tanto Kaho y Eriol no pudieron evitar sonreír con las ocurrencias de los guardianes, eran tan diferentes que eso era la fórmula para que siempre estuvieran peleando por cualquier cosa, Nakuru con su carácter alegre y espontánea en contra del carácter tranquilo y sereno de Spy hacía que siempre encontraran algún motivo para comenzar a discutir…

Nakuru, Spy si siguen así nunca llegaremos a Tomoeda, les pido por favor que nos apuremos, debemos llegar a la estación lo mas rápido posible – indicó la reencarnación de Clow con severidad a sus guardianes que se tranquilizaron… el muchacho no podía evitar sonreír, realmente Nakuru siempre sería la misma no importaba si tenia 16, 26 o 86 ella siempre seria así.

El grupo pronto comenzó a perderse entre las calles de Tokio, ese día estaba repleto de gente que aparentemente habían salido aprovechando que la ciudad estaba tranquila pero eso le era indiferente al muchacho de gafas que aun en su cabeza trabajaba la idea del fin del mundo, era realmente preocupante y buscarle alguna solución era como tratar de encontrar una aguja en pajar, la situación era casi imposible de tratar…

"¿Que haré ahora?, la profecía es tan especifica y las cosas aun no han mejorado, la Tierra aun sigue siendo lastimada con más desastres, lo primero será encontrar una casa, la mía según sé ahora es un parque de diversiones y luego lo buscare a él, es hora de que sepa todo"- se dijo Eriol mientras bajaba la vista aun no sabía ni como iba a empezar a decirle todo a él, seguramente lo odiaría; poco a poco comenzó a retrasarse del resto.

Eriol no te quedes vamos – gritó Nakuru que llamaba con insistencia al muchacho que se había quedado absortó en sus pensamientos al darse cuenta el joven inglés comenzó a acelerar su paso para alcanzarlos, al poco tiempo abordaron un taxi que los llevó sin demora a la estación de Tokio.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que abordaran el tren hacia Tomoeda, ahora solo era cuestión de un poco más de tiempo para que ellos supieran toda la verdad pero ¿sería suficiente con eso…? esa idea atormentaba al muchacho de gafas que aún no daba con alguna buena idea para solucionar ese difícil situación…

"Espero que con su ayuda logremos encontrar alguna solución, de ello depende el futuro de la raza humana" – pensó la reencarnación de Clow que miraba a través de la ventana del tren…

--0--

Ya habían pasado varias horas que había empezado el día en Tomoeda, una hermosa muchacha de ojos verdes abandonaba el salón de clase, ella se encontraba muy pensativas… miles de pensamientos venían a su mente, hecho que le hizo imposible concentrarse en la clase.

La muchacha recordaba las cosas que le habían pasado hasta ese día y muchas de ellas no las entendía… primero el comportamiento de Shaoran, luego el sujeto que los atacó, su hermano de nuevo con sus poderes… era tantas cosas… la muchacha caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la facultad de Arqueología, pero en ese instante solo una idea se apoderó de toda su atención.

Tienes un poderoso hechizo de protección que te hizo el mocoso aunque eso no significa que algún día me caerá bien, eso fue lo que dijo su guardián antes que comenzara a correr desesperadamente por la cama moviendo histéricamente sus bracitos…

La antigua card captor sonrió mientras una gran gota parecía en su nuca, su viejo amigo a veces exageraba pero le encantaba que se pusiera celoso del muchacho chino aunque entre ellos no había nada, el rostro de la muchacha volvió a tomar un matiz oscuro.

Después de todas las cosas que sus amigas de infancia le dijeron sobre el descendiente de Clow ya le quedaban pocas dudas de que él sintiera algo similar a lo que ella sentía por él y por eso no podía dejarse derrotar…

Pronto la maestra de las cartas levantó la vista y vio a lo lejos a sus amigas junto con Takeda, no quería ver a nadie en ese momento, quería estar sola para pensar, de repente se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta, al poco tiempo salió de la facultad, ya sabía a donde ir...

Lentamente la antigua card captor se acercaba a su destino, la facultad de ciencias de la comunicación… ella sabía a la perfección que clase iba a escuchar ese día su prima y como no saberlo si su prima no había dejado de hablar de esa clase apenas empezó el semestre, la muchacha sonrió al recordar la conversación que tuvieron hace varios días atrás...

Sakura, este ciclo va a ser el mejor de toda mi carrera... – comentó la muchacha de ojos azulado con bastante ilusión, a la hija de Fujitaka le entró un poco de miedo pues su prima tenía otra vez ese brillo en sus ojos como cuando era niña y tenía que probarse los diseños de su amiga, aunque algunos si eran muy hermosos pero otros en cambio otros le causaban algo de vergüenza es que verse como una conejita le daba mucha pena y la idea de volver a ponerse alguno de ellos nuevamente la preocupaba de sobremanera…

Vamos Tomoyo, no es para que exageres… sé que te gusta mucho el periodismo pero ¿qué tiene en especial este ciclo que no lo haya tenido el resto? – preguntó la dueña de Yue que miró con detenimiento a su prima, cuando su amiga tenía esa mirada solo era por dos razones, una de ellas era relacionado con diseñar ropa pero eso algo imposible en su carrera entonces no cabía duda que el motivo de la felicidad de su prima era...

¿Como no emocionarme Sakura? si en este ciclo voy a llevar el curso de "Publicidad y edición de tapes", te das cuenta de la trascendencia de ese curso… ahora por fin podré editar toda mi videoteca y todo los videos de tu angelical rostro se verán casi como si te vieran en vivo y en directo – respondió la muchacha de armoniosa voz que aun tenía ese brillo en sus ojos, no cabía ninguna duda que la estudiante de periodismo era realmente feliz, llevaba ya buen tiempo desde que había abandonado su cámara con la cual corría de un lado a otro tras su prima.

Pero Tomoyo solo por eso te parece que este ciclo es mejor a todos lo demás – repuso la estudiante de arqueología que sintió una gran gota en su cabeza, la muchacha miraba la felicidad de su amiga… en verdad disfrutaba el momento, hasta ahora no comprendía esa manía de su prima por la dichosa camarita, podía comprender lo de los vestidos pero lo de la cámara no le encontraba alguna explicación…

La muchacha de ojos azulados solo atinó a dar como respuesta una sonrisa a su prima, pronto las dos muchachas se rieron, una con mucha felicidad y la otra con resignación sabía que no podía hacer nada y tratar de hacer que desistiera su amiga era una pérdida de tiempo...

Los recuerdos se alejaban de la cabeza de la maestra de las cartas que ingresaba a la facultad de ciencias de la comunicación, la muchacha de ojos verdes trató de sacar esos recuerdos de su cabeza, pronto se dirigió hacia las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta donde se encontraba los laboratorios tanto de edición de Tapes como de fotografía, la muchacha al llegar a la segunda planta comenzó a caminar por los pasadizos en busca del laboratorio y después de unos minutos de búsqueda dio con su prima.

La estudiante de periodismo escuchaba atentamente la clase como si nada más importara en ese momento, era la primera vez que la antigua card captor veía a su prima tan embobada en una clase, no cabía duda que esa clase la esperaba con muchas ansias y no quería perderse ningún detalle.

Sakura intentó en vano llamar su atención, extendía sus brazos pero nada seguía hipnotizada con la clase al poco tiempo el profesor dio por terminada la clase y fue allí cuando Tomoyo volteó su rostro hacia donde estaba su prima y comenzó a sonreír, la hija menor de Fujitaka le devolvió la sonrisa y una gran gota apareció en su cabeza.

"No entiendo a Tomoyo, estaba embobada con esa clase… realmente ¿tanto le gustara?"- se preguntó la estudiante de arqueología que observaba que varios alumnos comenzaban a abandonar el laboratorio y casi al final salió su mejor amiga con una gran sonrisa.

Hola Sakura, ¿cómo estás? – indicó la estudiante de periodismo que en ese día mostraba una sonrisa mucho más amplia que en otros días, esa clase era su sueño hecho realidad y simplemente le fascinaba.

Hola Tomoyo, yo estoy bien gracias… quería verte para disculparme contigo por la forma en que te dejé ayer mientras caminábamos, es que...- la muchacha de ojos verdes se quedó en silencio sin poder terminar su frase, ella se sentía un poco apenada con su prima pero no podía dejar que algo le pasara a él, aunque al final fue él quien terminó ayudándola.

No te preocupes, me imagino que fue algo malo, ¿verdad?- preguntó la muchacha de armoniosa de voz que miró a su amiga que se quedó en silencio, ambas muchachas comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras, aunque no notaban que varios muchachos de fotografía estaban con sus cámaras sacando varios retratos…

Si fue algo muy malo – atinó a responder la maestra de las cartas que bajó el rostro pero su prima al ver la situación colocó su brazo en su hombro y le sonrió como cuando eran niñas, ella sabía que su amiga necesitaba que le levantaran el ánimo.

Vámonos de aquí, yo también tengo muchas cosas que contarte, por acá cerca de la facultad hay una cafetería ¿que te parece si hablamos allí? conversaremos más tranquilas – preguntó la estudiante de periodismo… estaba segura que su amiga necesitaba nuevamente desahogarse pero esta vez era diferente a las veces anteriores.

Si, gracias Tomoyo tengo tantas dudas... – respondió la hija menor de Fujitaka que le sonrió a su prima, era un alivio tenerla a ella.

Las dos muchachas comenzaron a caminar por el campus calladas, la antigua card captor solo pensaba como iba a empezar a contar y su prima como siempre esperaba a que ella por fin hablara, pronto llegaron al cafetín y tomaron juntas asiento en una de las mesas, de la nada un mesero se acercó con una libreta.

Buenos días, las señoritas ¿Qué piensan pedir? – preguntó el mozo que miró detenidamente a las dos muchachas.

Me gustaría un café bien cargado - expresó Sakura, quien sentía que el café lograría calmar sus nervios.

Bueno yo solo quiero un té, gracias - indicó Tomoyo con una sonrisa, después de apuntar la orden el mesero se alejó de la mesa.

La muchacha de ojos verdes estuvo pensando durante todo el camino hacia la cafetería como contarle a su prima lo que le había sucedido y había llegado a la conclusión que lo mejor era ser directa… la muchacha colocó los codos sobre la mesa y levantó la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Tomoyo ayer atacaron a Shaoran, era la misma persona de la otra vez, me dio la impresión que estaba esperando encontrarlo solo – indicó la maestras de las cartas que había meditado mucho al respecto… al parecer todo lo había calculado ese hombre pero no esperaba que el muchacho chino fuera tan fuerte.

Pero Sakura tú estás bien ¿verdad?, ¿no te pasó nada...? – preguntó la muchacha de ojos azulados que no pudo ocultar su preocupación, el rostro de la muchacha reflejaba gran aflicción, pensar que su prima estuviera en constante peligro le asustaba, la muchacha de ojos verdes era una de la personas más importantes para ella y no quería ni imaginarse si algo le pasara…

No te preocupes Tomoyo yo estoy bien, en realidad no tengo más que un raspón, Kero me protegió y por ahora no podrá volar – respondió la hija menor de Fujitaka que sonrió al evocar en su mente la imagen de la bestia del sello con la alitas vendadas, le era inevitable reír ante la apariencia actual de su guardián.

Pero… - la dueña de Yue trató de continuar contándole a su amiga pero pronto su rostro volvió ensombrecerse… recordar que estuvo hace poco con él y en vez de ayudarlo le causó más problemas hasta salió lastimado por protegerla le causaba tanta pena.

Estás muy preocupado por él ¿verdad? pero cuéntame que pasó, no me digas que...- la muchacha de armoniosa voz guardó silencio, prefirió no terminar su frase

Cuando llegué Shaoran luchaba con él pero no era el mismo Shaoran de hace ocho años, este Shaoran tiene un gran poder mágico y realmente en lugar de ayudarlo le estorbe hasta tuvo que protegerme con su cuerpo pero según mi hermano ya está mucho mejor – contó la antigua card captor que no pudo evitar mostrar una gran melancolía en su rostro, recordar que había sido más un estorbo que una ayuda para él era algo que la entristecía.

Pero Sakura, lograron derrotarlo ¿no es cierto? – preguntó Tomoyo que observaba a su amiga le dolía verla así, se notaba en el rostro de su amiga un pesar que la atormentaba.

Si, Shaoran usó un conjuro muy fuerte, me di cuenta que utilizó una gran cantidad de magia para lograrlo… daba la impresión que para Shaoran hacer algo así no era para nada dificultoso – indicó la dueña de las cartas Sakura que no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa del muchacho de ojos color miel, no cabía duda que él tenía poderes sorprendentes así como le había comentado el muñeco de felpa.

Aunque… no todo terminó con la derrota de ese hombre, en ese momento apareció otro sujeto, él era muy extraño y se encontraba fumando… nos amenazó a Shaoran y a mí - agregó la estudiante de arqueología que se estremeció, al recordar a ese sujeto le daba escalofríos, ese hombre tenía un aura muy negra y una presencia mágica superior a Tao Tsen.

Por un rato ambas muchachas se quedaron en silencio, Tomoyo procesaba todo lo que su prima le había comentado al parecer su prima seguiría en problemas y eso le preocupaba, sin esperarlo la cabeza de la bestia guardiana del sello salió del interior de la mochila de su dueña.

Sakura solo hablas de las cosas que hizo el mocoso, yo también estuve en la batalla y me sacrifique por ti pero claro dejen de lado al pobre Kerberos que él se las arregle solo, no le dan importancia a las cosas que hago… - reprochó el muñeco de felpa que no pudo evitar que en su pequeña cara mostrara los celos que se apoderaban de él, quería mucho a esa niña y nunca permitiría que algo o alguien le haga daño.

Kero metete, te dije que te traería pero tú me prometiste que no saldrías de allí – repuso la maestra de las cartas que tenía una gran vena en la cabeza, entendía que su viejo amigo siempre quisiera ser el centro de atención pero había veces que pecaba de entrometido.

Sakura por que no mejor te olvidas de ese mocoso, él no te merece y además me odia... Tomoyo por favor haz entrar en razón a Sakura – atinó a decir la falsa identidad de Kerberos pero pronto una mano comenzó a enterrar su cabecita dentro de la mochila sin darle opción a seguir hablando.

Hay... Kero tú nunca cambiaras – indicó la hija menor de Fujitaka que miraba la mochila con reproche mientras su prima no podía evitar sonreír, ese lindo muñequito era uno de sus mejores amigos pero a veces sacaba de sus casillas a la buena Sakura.

El mozo apareció con una gran bandeja y sirvió tanto el café como el té en la mesa, daba la impresión que había esperado que las muchachas terminaran de discutir con el muñeco de felpa para aparecer.

Señoritas están servidas – indicó el mozo con un amable gesto para luego retirarse a gran velocidad hacia otras mesas...

Sakura, ayer Meiling fue a dormir a mi casa, creo que pasara mas días conmigo, ayer conversamos mucho de todo lo que ha pasado en estos ocho años – dijo la muchacha de armoniosa voz que bajó la mirada, no sabía si era correcto decirle todo lo que hablaron acerca de Shaoran y Meiling antes de que fuera a verla, había muchas cosas que sería mejor que su prima desconociera…

Y ¿qué te contó? no me digas que habló con Shaoran - preguntó la dueñas de las antiguas cartas Clow que recordaba que le había pedido a su amiga china que no lo hiciera pero conociéndola sabía que las probabilidades de que no lo hubiera echo eran pocas.

La verdad es que en si tuvieron una pequeña discusión – repuso la estudiante de periodismo, de la cabeza de Tomoyo salió una gran gota, si la cachetada que Meiling le había dado al jefe del clan Li era una simple discusión no quería saber que era una gran discusión.

Lo que sucede es que ella al igual que yo está segura de que algo le pasó a Li al llegar a Japón y por eso se comporta así – agregó la muchacha de ojos azulados que recordaba la conversación con Meiling y las conclusiones que habían llegado la noche anterior.

Si yo también lo pienso así – atinó a decir Sakura que se sonrojó sin remedio, ella aun sentía el calor de los brazos del muchacho chino cuando la abrazó para protegerla, rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a beber un sorbo de café, mientras su prima sonreía... al parecer al fin la antigua card captor se había convencido que ese muchacho la quería con todas sus fuerzas…

--0--

Los rayos del sol que anuncian la mañana habían entrado por la ventana de su habitación hace varias horas pero el muchacho no tenía ganas de nada solo estaba ahí tendido en su cama, no tuvo ni deseos de ir a la universidad solo quería estar ahí.

El jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente aun recordaba la bofetada que su prima le había dado, el muchacho levantó su mano y la colocó en su mejilla, la linda chica china debió haber estado muy molesta con él ya que nunca se había atrevido a levantarle la mano.

"Me lo merecía, soy un maldito canalla" – pensó el muchacho chino que aun cogía su mejilla llevaba varias horas culpándose de lo sucedido y pensaba quedarse más horas ahí sin salir de su cama necesitaba tanto asimilar todo lo que había pasado, ahora que la muchacha de ojos verdes ya sabía que él estaba en Japón y que Meiling ya sabía la forma en la que él la trató, ahora se encontraba solo y seguramente ese Tao Tsen tenía algo que ver con la profecía pero aun no lo sabía muy bien...

Sus ideas eran confusas y era presa de una mezcla de sentimientos que lo atormentaban, estaba dejando que sus problemas personales lo apartaran de su objetivo que era averiguar de la profecía y encontrar la manera de detenerla… pero en el estado actual no era útil en nada…

En ese momento entró al cuarto un anciano que sonreía, había visto de él desde que era un niño y sabía muy bien lo que pasaba por su cabeza… su joven amo estaba sufriendo y como siempre trataba de aguantar toda esa tristeza solo pero esta vez trataría de ayudarlo…

Joven Shaoran, ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó el mayordomo de la familia Li que sacó de sus pensamientos a su joven amo que dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba el anciano.

Más o menos Wei, no te preocupes - respondió el muchacho de ojos color miel que aun estaba echado en su cama, era consciente que a Wei no le podía engañar pero por lo menos lo intentaría, no quería preocuparlo con cosas sin sentido.

Lo veo muy triste joven Shaoran, es acaso por que la señorita Meiling se fue de la casa – volvió a preguntar el amable anciano que aun se mantenía parado al lado de la puerta, sonreía como siempre pero esta vez se daba cuenta que su joven amo no estaba para nada bien, esos días en Japón habían sido terribles para él pues desde que lo vio solo tristeza reflejaban en sus ojos, sabía bien que se estaba excediendo en su funciones como su mayordomo y tutor pero consideraba a ese muchacho como si fuera su propio hijo.

Si Wei, a ti no te puedo mentir en parte es la ida de Meiling lo que me puso así, pero... – el descendiente de Clow titubeó en continuar hablando, no sabía hasta que punto contarle sus problemas, quería hacerlo estaba seguro que él si lo comprendería no obstante aún dudaba pero el anciano comprendió el silencio de su joven amo así que decidió decirle algo que tal vez...

Verdad joven Shaoran, discúlpeme usted por no haberle comentado antes, una chica vino a buscarlo hace días – indicó Wei que si no se equivocaba en lo que estaba pensando y si esa persona era la misma que él pensaba probablemente le sacaría un momento de sus penas al muchacho chino.

¿Una chica?- preguntó el muchacho de ojos color miel confuso, su rostro mostraba gran sorpresa y casi instantáneamente en su mente se formaba el nombre de esa chica.

Dime ¿cómo era esa chica Wei?, por favor – preguntó en una forma suplicante el jefe del clan Li que quería sacarse la duda, si era la persona que imaginaba eso respondería una de sus dudas.

El anciano había dado en le clavo, al parecer su instinto no se había equivocado… de seguro esa chica debería ser la niña que llegó al aeropuerto corriendo para despedir a su joven amo…

Como no joven Shaoran, era una chica muy hermosa por cierto pero lo más expresivo de su rostro eran esos lindos ojos verdes aunque se le veía muy triste – contestó el amable anciano que pudo ver como el muchacho chino se quedaba helado.

"Entonces era ella, no me cabe la menor duda…"- se dijo el jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente que se levantó de la cama, al fin entendía como su prima y la hija de Fujitaka se encontraron y así conversaron… el muchacho estaba harto de todo, de perderla y no seguir el consejo de su prima, en ese momento sonó el timbre…

Wei podrías ir a ver quien es, por favor – imploró el descendiente de Clow que en ese momento quería solo dedicar su mente a pensar que hacer con la muchacha de ojos verdes, tendría que seguir sus instintos o seguir creyendo en la visión…

Como usted diga joven Shaoran – contestó el amable anciano que rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la habitación y al poco tiempo llegó a la puerta.

El mayordomo de la familia Li abrió la puerta y observó a un joven de pelo oscuro y de ojos igualmente oscuros pero con ciertos tonos azulados y se extrañó mucho por que nunca lo había visto…

Disculpe, se encuentra el joven Li, es necesario verlo por favor – imploró el muchacho que se mostraba calmado pero muy en su interior la preocupación lo embargaba.

Claro, pase – atinó a contestar el anciano, ese muchacho le inspiraba confianza a Wei así que no dudo en hacerlo pasar y lo condujo a la salita en donde lo hizo esperar.

Después de pocos minutos salió el jefe del clan Li bastante confundido pues no esperaba visita de nadie y menos de una persona con las características que su mayordomo le había indicado, con bastante cautela el muchacho chino se encontró con su visitante, ese muchacho le parecía conocido pero no sabía de donde ni como explicarlo.

Disculpe, ¿te conozco? – le preguntó el jefe del comité bastante extrañado al muchacho que tenía en frente, lo miró fijamente… esa persona le inspiraba una sensación extraña que no podía explicar pero sentía la necesidad de agradecerle algo.

Veo que no has cambiado nada Li, ¿acaso no me reconoces? te traje muchos problemas hace más de ocho años – indicó el muchacho que sonreía, estaba seguro que con esa frase el muchacho chino lo recordaría con facilidad.

El descendiente de Clow abrió los ojos, entonces tenía que ser él, no había otra explicación, sabía muy bien lo que había pasado hace ocho años, la reencarnación de Clow se la pasó haciendo muchas travesuras con la finalidad de que la card captor cambiara las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura y claro gracias a él ambos habían logrado definir sus sentimientos el uno hacia el otro.

Hiiragizawa, eres tú ¿verdad? – preguntó el jefe del clan Li con cierta duda, el rostro del muchacho de ojos color miel mostraba la confusión de la cual era preso.

Así es, te veo muy preocupado Li y verdad ¿la pequeña Sakura sabe que estás aquí? - preguntó repentinamente el muchacho inglés con mucha serenidad, él sabía muy bien por que le hacia esa pregunta.

Sakura ya sabe que estoy en este lugar – atinó a responder el jefe del clan Li bajó la vista aun recordaba todo… la forma como la trató y cerró los puños de impotencia, en ese momento ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza preguntarse por que el muchacho que tenía en frente le hacia esa pregunta… su mente estaba ocupada por los recuerdos de ella pero sacudió la cabeza no era momento para pensar en eso.

Me imagino a que has venido Hiiragizawa – indicó el muchacho de ojos color miel que recobró la serenidad, la idea de la profecía volaba por su cabeza… ahora con la presencia de la reencarnación de Clow se sentía un poco más reconfortado, con su ayuda podría lograr averiguar más cosas.

Es una lástima que no podamos hablar de cosas mejores pero si estaba seguro que tú sabrías algo, estaba seguro que el comité de magos de Oriente estaba enterado de todo esto – indicó el muchacho de gafas que levantó la vista y comenzó a observar por la ventana.

Pero hasta ahora solo son conjeturas hasta el momento no había ningún indicio, ¿o acaso me equivoco? – preguntó el estudiante de arqueología que se acercó a la ventana donde estaba su amigo y juntos comenzaron a mirar el cielo azul, el muchacho chino no pudo evitar preguntarse como el joven inglés sabía sobre el comité de oriente y todo eso…

Veo que no has visto las noticias ni nada de eso – expresó con algo de desánimo la reencarnación de Clow que no le sorprendió para nada que su viejo compañero no supiera lo que era un televisor, lo más seguro es que estuviera con otro tipos de problemas que llamaron toda su atención.

Para serte sincero con las cosas que he tenido en la cabeza no he tenido mucho tiempo de ver la televisión además no soy muy fanático de ella – respondió el muchacho chino que bajó nuevamente la mirada… los problemas con la maestra de las cartas además los problemas con su prima y por último el ataque de Tao Tsen no le habían dejado tiempo ni siquiera de ver las noticias, había descuidado totalmente lo referente a la profecía.

No te culpes Li, yo tampoco hice mucho por tratar de hacer algo ante esta situación a pesar de las terribles evidencias, me obsesioné con estar totalmente seguro y no seguí mis instintos… - repuso el muchacho de gafas que entendió el sentir de su compañero de infancia… él tenía una deuda que saldar aún…

¿A qué te refieres Hiiragizawa? ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó bastante preocupado el jefe del clan Li que observó como el rostro de su camarada se volvía sombría… era difícil pensar que hubiera algo que preocupara a alguien como Eriol.

Li el planeta está sufriendo muchos desastres, cada día el mundo es víctima de algún desastre que lleva consigo muchas pérdidas de vidas humanas… en todo el planeta se vocifera que el fin del mundo se acerca – respondió el muchacho inglés que se apartó de la ventana y se tomó la libertad de tomar asiento en uno de los muebles.

No lo sabía… pero pueden ser problemas no relacionados con la profecía, hasta donde me tienen informado aún no se ha encontrado el pergamino en donde se dice que está escrito la profecía, el comité está moviendo a toda la gente disponible en su búsqueda… - indicó el muchacho de ojos color miel que tomó asiento al lado de su amigo, no hace mucho se había enterado que el comité había averiguado donde fue el último lugar en donde supuestamente debería estar el pergamino pero no lo encontraron… el muchacho tenía la remota esperanza de que solo fuera una creencia popular.

Lo sé y acá nuevamente hice un mal juicio… en mi tonta posición de negación de la profecía, averigüé sobre el último paradero del pergamino gracias a ciertas influencias que tengo en el comité y envié a Ruby Moon a obtener el pergamino antes que el comité… - expresó con nostalgia el muchacho occidental que esquivó la mirada de su acompañante, aún tenía muchas cosas que decirle pero no sabía si tendría el valor de hacerlo.

Pero… ¿por qué?... tú sabes que con esa información todos hubiéramos podido hacer algo para evitarlo… - atinó a decir Shaoran que estaba atónito ante la reciente confesión de su amigo… ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, no parecía la misma persona que había conocido hace más de 8 años…

Me equivoqué Li, es lo único que puedo decirte solo quería estar seguro que era cierto lo de la profecía y solo podía hacerlo viéndola con mis propios ojos además supuse de que si el comité lo encontraba solo se iba a lograr más histeria en el mundo… - se excusó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra… era consciente que no tenía disculpa por sus errores pues involucraban a todos…

El descendiente de Clow observó como su amigo se derrumbaba ante sus ojos, él podía entenderlo… sentía como el muchacho inglés se había colocado el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, había momentos en que Shaoran había echo lo mismo por eso lo entendía.

Te entiendo… - solo atinó a decir el muchacho chino que hizo reaccionar al otro muchacho que levantó su mirada y le vio sonreírle, eso le levantó tanto el ánimo y le recordó que no podía darse por vencido… su único objetivo ahora era enmendar sus malas decisiones.

Gracias, creo que ya es momento que tú tengas esto, ahora solo confió en ti para ver alguna solución… - repuso Eriol que le alcanzó un rollo de pergamino a su amigo.

El jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente extendió su brazo con bastante miedo y recibió el pergamino, pronto sus ojos mostraron la gran preocupación del cual era preso, las palabras escritas en ese pergamino describían todo lo que él más temía...

Esto es el... y junto con los desastres que me has comentado significa el fin pero Tomoeda no ha sentido nada del exterior entonces significa que... – indicó el muchacho de ojos color miel que miró a su compañero de infancia… esperaba con todas ansias que eso fuera un mal sueño…

Si amigo, yo también pienso lo mismo… acá empezara todo y la destrucción se extenderá por todo el planeta... – atinó a responder la reencarnación de Clow Reed que se quedó en silencio… las palabras sobraban en un momento como ese.

El estudiante de arqueología se levantó del mueble y se volvió a dirigir a la ventana, rápidamente sus pensamientos volaron hacia a una chica de hermosos ojos verdes...

--0--

Las cosas en el hospital central de Tomoeda estaban bastantes tranquilas parecía que Tomoeda estuviera separada del resto del mundo que sufría y clamaba piedad ante tanta destrucción.

Un joven médico caminaba entre las camas de la sala de pediatría, él estaba haciendo su rutina diaria aunque en su mente otras cosas ocupaban su atención cuando de pronto sintió un jalón en su bata, el médico dirigió su mirada hacia donde había sentido el jalón y observó una pequeña manito que lo sujetaba con fuerza, era una dulce niña que lo miraba con mucho cariño.

Doctor Kinomoto, ya ha pasado varios días que usted no me visita – reprochó la niña que no pudo sentirse un poco entristecida, la niña no podía evitar que esos sentimientos le invadieran, apreciaba mucho a ese médico y solo quería que él la viera.

Misa ya hemos conversado al respecto sobre los formalismos… los amigos se llaman por su nombre… solo dime Touya lo de doctor Kinomoto déjalo para los demás – indicó el hijo mayor de Fujitaka que no pudo evitar sonreír, había pasado varios días que no lo hacía, esa pequeña se había ganado su corazón además le hacía recordar tanto a su hermana cuando era niña siempre tan alegre y vivaz.

Tú ya no has venido a visitarme, ¿acaso has tenido muchos problemas? – preguntó inocentemente la niña que miraba a Touya suplicante, le había tomado mucho cariño al doctor de 26 años como si de un hermano mayor se tratase.

Lo sé Misa, discúlpame por favor te prometí darte de alta antes pero con todo lo que ha pasado no he podido pero no te preocupes ahora mismo hago todo el papeleo y sales de este horrible lugar – respondió el doctor Kinomoto que sonreía y no pudo evitar sentirse alegre al ver la cara de felicidad de esa niña.

Gracias doctor Kino... digo Touya, lo único malo de salir de aquí será que no lo veré tan seguido pero le juro que lo vendré a visitarlo casi siempre – repuso la niña que sonreía junto al médico, ella no creía lo que decían del doctor Kinomoto, como alguien tan dulce y tierno como él podía ser un renegón y mal geniudo… no seguramente decían eso por envidia.

Gracias pequeña Misa estaré encantado de recibirte pero siempre pide permisos a tus padres – indicó el médico que se acercaba a acariciarle el cabello a la niña, aunque sabía que iba a ser casi imposible volverse a ver estaría siempre agradecido con ella por haberle dado tanta satisfacción.

Bueno más tarde estaré de vuelta junto con tus padres para que te saquen de aquí y regreses con ellos a tu casa – agregó el hermano de la antigua card captor que le sonrió a la niña.

Hasta luego...- dijo la pequeña que miraba con gran cariño a esa persona, como le gustaría que él fuera su hermano…

Si, hasta luego...- respondió Touya que empezó a salir de la habitación para luego perderse de vista por lo pasillos.

El doctor Kinomoto caminaba rápidamente, con dirección a terapia intensiva donde su amigo de preparatoria aun se encontraba, el estado de su amigo era estable y ya no había tenido ninguna recaída eso era un gran alivio para el médico que esperaba su pronta recuperación.

"Ahora voy Yuki, estoy seguro que mi compañía te ayudará a recuperarte más rápido además tú harías lo mismo por mí si fuera el caso" – pensó el hijo de Fujitaka mientras caminaba con dirección al área de terapia intensiva.

A los pocos segundos el joven médico entró velozmente por las puertas de una gran habitación, y allí estaba él, aun conectado a una gran cantidad de aparatos que vigilaban constantemente los signos vitales del paciente, Touya sintió un gran vacío al ver a su amigo en ese estado.

En esa cama se encontraba su mejor amigo, la único persona que lo había comprendido y no podía hacer nada por él salvo esperar, el médico se acercó a la orilla de la cama y se acercó a su oído, tenía que decirle tantas cosas quizás con eso él podría reaccionar era lo único que se le ocurría.

Yuki yo estoy seguro que me escuchas y no me importa lo que piensen mis demás colegas, yo estoy seguro de que tú te despertarás, tienes que hacerlo… abre los ojos por favor, se fuerte Yuki – exclamó con fuerza el joven médico que no escuchó ninguna respuesta a su pedido por parte de su amigo.

El doctor Kinomoto no estaba seguro de lo que hacía pero tenía la sensación que ese era el momento de que su amigo despertará, no sabía explicarlo sin embargo intentaría lo imposible para que abriera sus ojos; el médico tomó la mano de su amigo y con fuerza volvió a llamarlo…

Yuki, tú eres mi mejor amigo no puedes quedarte así, por favor levántate hazlo por Sakura, ella sufriría mucho si tú no te recuperas – agregó el hijo de Fujitaka con el anhelo de despertar a su amigo pero el profesor Tsukishiro no reaccionó, solo el silencio reinó en la habitación.

Touya se dio por vencido, probablemente había sido un simple presentimiento… al parecer su amigo seguía tan igual que antes sin mostrar ningún tipo de mejoría, cuando el joven doctor se disponía a levantarse sintió un movimiento en la mano de su amigo, rápidamente bajó la vista, la mano de Yukito emitía débiles movimientos.

Así Yuki, vamos ahora abre los ojos y pronuncia mi nombre, vamos amigo… Sakura se pondrá feliz – indicó el doctor Kinomoto que miraba con mucha atención a su amigo… estaba depositando toda su fe en que su amigo se recuperaría en ese momento.

Sin previo aviso el profesor de preparatoria comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos y miró a su amigo

Touuuuyaaaa... – gimió la falsa identidad de Yue con mucha debilidad ni él mismo esperaba volver a abrir sus ojos.

Yuki estaba seguro que tú no morirías con algo así, espera voy por los demás...- repuso Touya que salió corriendo a gran velocidad del cuarto tenía que dar aviso al resto de especialistas para estabilizar a su amigo y así poder quitarle todos esos aparatos que ahora ya eran innecesarios...

--0--

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Y acabamos otro capítulo y al parecer poco a poco nos acercamos al desenlace de esta historia… al fin hace su regreso la reencarnación de Clow que a pesar de todo sigue con sus remordimientos y culpas que lo atormenta… que será que lo tiene así al pobre muchacho, como mencioné en el capítulo anterior se trata de mostrar a un Eriol más humano con miedos y dudas al fin y al cabo eso es lo que es sin importar que sea la reencarnación de Clow no puede saberlo todo… Sakura conversa al fin con su eterna amiga Tomoyo sobre las cosas que le pasaron en el enfrentamiento con Tao Tsen… y al parecer la chica al fin acepta que Shaoran también siente algo por ella pero que trata de ocultarlo… su gran pregunta es ¿por qué? Wei trata de animar a Shaoran brindándole su apoyo… como mencioné en capítulos anteriores la relación de Wei y Shaoran es especial teniendo en cuenta que Wei cuido de él desde niño y que Shaoran no conoció a otra persona que le brindara cariño y comprensión como su mayordomo le tomó mucha estima, recordemos que la relación de Shaoran con su madre es bastante fría y me arriesgaría a decir que probablemente hay ciertos sentimientos de resentimiento… eso da entender en un capítulo de este fic en donde Shaoran recuerda una conversación con su madre… bueno Wei le cuenta a Shaoran que Sakura fue a verlo a su casa y el muchacho se siente tan harto de todo que tuvo el impulso de buscarla y decirle todo aunque rápidamente se detuvo a meditarlo y justo en ese momento hizo su aparición Eriol para contarle todo sobre la profecía y el por que tenía él el pergamino… el muchacho chino recibe el pergamino y queda atónito al leerlo al parecer todo esta perdido… o ¿habrá alguna esperanza?... en el hospital de Tomoeda el doctor Kinomoto al fin tiene una gran alegría después de tantos esfuerzos su amigo al fin abre los ojos y con eso aparentemente se podría tener algo más de información acerca de la profecía o por lo menos Touya se podría enterar del terrible fin del mundo. ¿Yukito le contara acerca de la profecía? ¿Qué dice la profecía que está escrita en el pergamino? ¿Qué esperanza puede haber para detener a la profecía? ¿Sakura se enterará al fin acerca de la profecía?

Como ya saben críticas, ideas, bombas, virus o cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Con Yukito recuperado, Touya al fin podrá enterarse sobre la existencia de una profecía que habla del fin del mundo y al fin hace la aparición el anciano para acabar su trabajo y un nuevo peligro cierne sobre los protagonistas, averigüen conmigo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo: _Los primeros signos del enviado del mal ._


	15. Los primeros signos del enviado del mal

CAP XV: LOS PRIMEROS SIGNOS DEL ENVIADO DEL MAL

Hace poco había recibido una de las peores noticias de su vida… aún en su mente volvían a repetirse cada una de las palabras que había leído… hubiera deseado que eso jamás pasara pero era ya inevitable…

El jefe del clan Li estaba aun frente a la ventana, por un instante los bellos ojos verdes aparecieron en su mente… eran tan hermosos y le trasmitían tanto ternura pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ahora todo estaba perdido y la muchacha dueña de esos bellos ojos, él y todos los demás tendrían que morir…

El pergamino que hace poco había leído gracias a que su amigo de infancia le había alcanzado, dictaba el destino final del planeta, las palabras escritas en ese rollo eran tan desalentadoras que en su mente dichas palabras brillaban, era como si cada una de ellas hubiera sido escrita con fuego y la sensación de terror se extendía por todo su cuerpo como un gran escalofrío.

"Cuando el mundo se encuentre en caos y los humanos solo piensen en matarse los unos a los otros, sin respetar nada más que su propia ambición, no respeten ni siquiera las demás forma de vida y crean ser los dueños absolutos del mundo, entonces aparecerá el hijo de la destrucción y del dolor, su nombre sonará en todos los rincones del mundo, quien escuche su sola mención deseará morir antes que verlo, su nombre será ¡El Enviado del Mal! Y él comenzara a destruir poco a poco este planeta con distintas plagas y desastres, de esta manera castigará él a los obstinados humanos, no solo destruirá sus almas, sino que además verán como lo que más quieren será destruido frente a sus ojos, pedirán clemencia pero no la tendrán, buscaran la muerte pero no se les dará, ya que su estúpida arrogancia los conducirá al sufrimiento y el dolor. Solo hay...".

El muchacho de Hong Kong meditó un poco mientras abría las ventanas y un fresco viento ingresaba a la salita, esa última frase del pergamino: "Solo hay..." ¿acaso significa alguna esperanza para todos?, ¿acaso era lo que habían estado buscando? pero el pergamino allí moría… deseaba tanto que así fuera…

Hiiragizawa, al pergamino le falta un pedazo, ¿dónde está la parte faltante? – preguntó después de un buen rato de silencio el muchacho chino que había regresado la vista hacia el muchacho inglés, necesitaba mantener la calma… tenía la esperanza que su amigo tuviera alguna información de eso, algo que les devolviera la esperanza para continuar.

Yo me hice la misma pregunta cuando lo leí por primera vez pero según me dijo Nakuru ella lo trajó tal como estaba… tendremos que asumir que la persona que predijo esto no quiso que supieran como detenerlo – atinó a decir el muchacho de gafas que se levantó del mueble y se acercó a su viejo compañero de primaria, tal vez entre ambos algo podría ocurrírseles.

¿Y quién predijo esto? Cuando decidí venir aquí para averiguar de la profecía solo se sabía que existía no se sabía hace cuanto y quien fue la persona que la hizo – indicó extrañado el hechicero oriental que en ese momento se puso a pensar detenidamente en ese detalle.

Para serte sincero esa falta de información que tú mencionas me hicieron dudar por buen tiempo de que esto de la profecía fuera algo real… como sabrás son pocas las personas que tiene un don como ese… tal vez debí haberle puesto más ímpetu en mi búsqueda… - expresó con cierta nostalgia la reencarnación de Clow… al parecer su amigo y él no encontraban algo que les brindara un poco de esperanza.

Sin eso no sé que hacer… ¿esto significa que no hay salvación alguna?, nuestra última esperanza ahora está perdida junto con ese fragmento de pergamino – repuso el jefe del comité de oriente con bastante impotencia, el muchacho bajó la mirada, no pudo evitar pensar en ella, al final la perdería de todas maneras sin poder hacer nada, no podía aceptar eso… tenía que haber algo que pudieran hacer…

Eso parece, desde que abandone Inglaterra me estuve haciendo la misma pregunta y la respuesta era siempre la misma… incluso estuve pensando si sería correcto intervenir al final que podemos hacer simples humanos en contra de un designio superior incluso me atrevería a decir divino, a lo mejor nuestra salvación tenga que ser decidida por alguien superior a nosotros – indicó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que entendía la impotencia de su amigo, el muchacho extendió su brazo y colocó su mano en el hombro del descendiente de Clow, necesitaba darle algo de apoyo.

Me quieres dar a entender que tenemos a atenernos a esperar un milagro – exclamó el muchacho de ojos color miel sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo, podía esperar esas palabras de cualquier otro pero menos de él, miró detenidamente al muchacho inglés… la sola idea de tener que esperar sentado a que un milagro los salvara, era algo tan indignante que no podía entenderlo, tenía que haber otra opción.

No, mi intención no ha sido esa, yo al igual que tú pienso que debemos hacer hasta lo imposible para evitar nuestra destrucción a pesar que eso parezca innecesario, no quiero morir sin haberlo intentado, debemos pensar que encontraremos el método para cambiar nuestro destino – repuso el hechicero occidental que entendía a la perfección los sentimientos del joven chino, ambos pensaban lo mismo definitivamente, no podían hacer nada pero no esperarían sentados a que algo los salve.

Entonces debemos decirle todo a Sakura y a Kerberos estoy seguro de que ella nos ayudara mucho – atinó a decir el jefe del clan Li que volvió a tomar asiento necesitaba tanto pensar había muchas cosas que hacer y quizás el tiempo era ya muy corto.

Uno de los motivos de mi regreso a Japón era que sabía que aquí encontraría a las dos únicas personas que podrían ayudarme a tratar de evitar nuestra destrucción… no quiero sonar soberbio pero creo que solo nosotros podemos hacer algo – indicó con serenidad el muchacho de gafas, no había pasado desapercibido el gran poder que sentía de su acompañante y estaba seguro que la nueva dueña de las cartas Clow había aumentado su poder mágico con los años.

También es cierto que no hubiera deseado que ella se enterara de esto, después de las cosas que tuvo que pasar de niña pero en este momento se ha convertido en algo necesario, te confieso que me he preguntado si Clow Reed tenía previsto que su reencarnación viviera justo en este tiempo para afrontar esta calamidad – agregó Eriol que miraba por la ventana mientras dos pequeños pájaros trinaban sobre un árbol de cerezo, el muchacho chino dirigió su mirada a su amigo, los ojos del muchacho inglés se veían tan vacíos… se notaba su tristeza y soledad.

No lo sé, lo único que yo sé es que Clow Reed no está acá para ayudarnos solo está Eriol Hiiragizawa y estoy seguro que él pondrá todo lo mejor de sí para que este terrible destino no se dé – se apresuró a decir el descendiente de Clow que le mostró una sonrisa a su amigo, entendía a la perfección como se sentía… muchas veces él también se había sentido así presionado por la responsabilidad de todo su clan pero eso ya no existiría si no buscaban alguna forma de evitar esa profecía.

Eso no lo dudes Li, no sé aun que haremos para evitar esto pero no me daré por vencido – respondió el hechicero de occidente que le devolvió la sonrisa a su amigo, estaba agradecido por su gesto le había dado la confianza que necesitaba.

Lo mejor será avisarle a Sakura sobre todo lo que sabemos… el tiempo es corto y es mejor estar listos pues en cualquier momento podemos ser atacados – dijo con tranquilidad el estudiante de arqueología que no pudo evitar mostrar preocupación en su rostro, la vida de la persona que amaba podía estar en peligro aun quedaba ese sujeto…

¿Atacados? ¿a qué te refieres Li? ¿ha sucedido algo mientras no estaba? – preguntó repentinamente el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra no entendía que había pasado… entonces no estuvo equivocado…

Disculpa con todo esto no te había comentado… ayer nos atacó un tipo que decía llamarse Tao Tsen pero ahora está muerto - la respuesta del jefe del comité de oriente era firme, él fue testigo de la muerte de ese sujeto…

¿Cómo? ¿Tao Tsen? – preguntó Eriol confundido, su rostro mostró la preocupación que hacia presa su mente… un torbellino de imágenes venían a su mente… ¿ese nombre le era conocido?

Y a que se debió su ataque… les dijo algo, quizás algo relacionado a la profecía – atinó a decir el muchacho inglés que se reincorporaba por un momento se había abstraído de la realidad.

Pues la verdad no nos dijo nada al respecto, solo tenía la intención de matarnos tanto a Sakura y a mí… pero estoy casi seguro que él tenía algo que ver con la profecía… ese sujeto nos conocía muy bien – respondió Shaoran algo aturdido por la reacción de su amigo… parecía que estaba ausente.

Vaya, no sabía nada de un tipo con ese nombre… y como tú dices probablemente sea alguien que está relacionado con la profecía y los atacó por que los consideraba una amenaza para ella – indicó el muchacho de gafas meditando lo que le había comentado su amigo… en ese instante ambos abrieron los ojos de golpe…

Si es como tú dices Hiiragizawa entonces eso quiere decir que la profecía se puede detener sino por que tratarnos de matar… ese hombre temía que ella y yo averigüemos algo que pudiera detener la profecía – expresó con cierto júbilo el estudiante de arqueología… al fin algo que les daba una pequeña luz entre toda esa oscuridad… aunque era muy remota ahora estaba más decidido a no rendirse ambos lo sabían, en ese instante la imagen de ese anciano vino a su mente…

Ese Tao Tsen no era ningún principiante poseía poderes oscuros que para serte sincero no conocía aunque él ya no molestará más pero aun queda… - el muchacho chino era consciente que el otro sujeto era mucho más fuerte que Tao Tsen… esta vez no sería tan fácil.

No me digas que hay más personas a aparte de Tao Tsen… - preguntó la reencarnación de Clow aunque por la cara de su amigo de infancia comprendió que estaba en lo cierto y lo más seguro que eran más poderosos que el extraño Tao Tsen.

Así es… un anciano que fumaba apareció cuando estábamos luchando con Tao Tsen… él lo mató con una facilidad, lo peor fue que él estuvo todo el tiempo observando y yo nunca sentí su presencia… además emanaba de todo su ser una aura muy negra… - comentó el jefe del clan Li recordando el encuentro con el anciano…

No esperaba encontrarme en esta situación… esto quiere decir que el enviado del mal pronto aparecerá y consideran unas amenazas a ustedes dos por eso estas personas tratan de arrebatarles sus vidas – concluyó finalmente el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra… la situación se había complicado nuevamente… la presencia de esas dos personas no lo esperaba aunque… por lo menos unas de sus decisiones fue la correcta aunque el resultado estaba ocasionando el dolor a personas que estima…

Tienes razón, entonces no podemos perder más el tiempo ese sujeto va atacar a Sakura, él ya nos amenazó antes y tratará de buscarla cuando este sola, a estas horas ella debe estar en la universidad - exclamó con preocupación el descendiente de Clow… ahora estaba seguro que su visión se hacía más real que antes pero no permitiría que nada le pasará ni ahora ni nunca.

Entonces no debemos perder más tiempo, debemos ir a buscar a Sakura – indicó Eriol que también se sintió preocupada por la muchacha.

Rápidamente ambos muchachos salieron de la casa con dirección a la universidad, velozmente tomaron un taxi, al poco tiempo el vehículo comenzó a perderse de vista por las calles de Tomoeda...

--0--

Un buen grupo de doctores y médicos estaban alrededor de la cama de un paciente, era una alegría para ellos que ese joven al fin despertara pues ellos se habían perdido la esperanza de que mejorara pero el que saliera de coma era casi un milagro.

Entre todas las personas que se encontraba había un joven médico que no podía disimular su enorme felicidad y no era para menos… al fin su mejor amigo había despertado, al fin se sentía aliviado y tranquilo.

Poco a poco el profesor de preparatoria estaba recuperando el sentido y las enfermeras estaban desconectando los diferentes aparatos que antes habían estado controlando todo su organismo, al terminar su trabajo todo el equipo de médicos y de enfermeras abandonaron la habitación a excepción de una persona que esperaba ese momento para hablar con su amigo.

No sabes lo feliz que me encuentro de que estés bien Yuki – indicó el doctor Kinomoto que no pudo evitar sonreír, el poder estar hablando con su amigo le parecía un sueño que hace poco parecía imposible.

Yo también me siento feliz de poder volver a verte Touya pero ¿y Sakura? ¿está bien verdad? – preguntó rápidamente el amable profesor con bastante preocupación, por un momento su rostro se opacó, la finalidad de su regreso era protegerla y de advertirla algo muy importante.

Tranquilo amigo, ella está muy bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse – indicó con tranquilidad el hijo de Fujitaka que observó como su amigo se tranquilizaba, la expresión de preocupación del rostro del profesor cambió rápidamente a la de un gran alivio.

La cara del joven médico cambió drásticamente pues el médico no pudo evitar la cólera que se apoderaba de su ser al recordar como el sujeto chino había protegido con su cuerpo a su hermana sin impórtale nada ni siquiera su propia seguridad, en el fondo sabía que tenía que agradecerle pero nunca lo aceptaría, eso era algo incomprensible ¿por qué si ese mocoso solo había venido a llevarse lo que él más protege y quiere?

¿Estás bien Touya? – preguntó el profesor de preparatoria que miraba como la cara de su amigo se había vuelto un poco roja, ¿había dicho algo que lo molestara? En ese momento en el rostro del profesor se dibujaba un gran signo de interrogación, aun estaba muy débil pero ya tenía suficientes fuerzas para sentarse en la cama.

Si Yuki, no te preocupes solo tuve un mal recuerdo pero dime ¿qué es lo que te pasó? ¿acaso alguien te atacó? ¿quien te hizo esto? – preguntó incesantemente el joven médico, en su rostro denotaba muchas ansiedad, saber quien había atacado a su amigo lo tenía muy preocupado ya que era muy probable que fuera el mismo que se atrevió a atacar a su hermana o que aún no lo hacía y era un peligro inminente para ella.

Un sujeto me atacó al llegar a Tomoeda, no pude reaccionar todo fue muy rápido tanto para mí como para Yue, ninguno supo nada hasta que fue tarde - exclamó el docente que bajaba el rostro, sentía mucha impotencia y vergüenza por haber preocupado de esa manera a su amigo, en ese momento vino a su mente el recuerdo del momento en que fue atacado…

El profesor estaba caminando por un sendero cuando de improviso sintió una presencia que era muy fuerte apareció repentinamente de la nada, no le cabía duda que esa persona que emanaba esa energía estuvo hace mucho tiempo siguiéndolo, Yue no se había percatado en ningún momento de su presencia hasta ese momento…

Cuando el guardián trató de aparecer el sujeto se le había adelantado y lo atacó con una certeza que no dio tiempo de que Yue apareciera lastimando el cuerpo humano de Yukito.

El profesor cayó tendido en el suelo sin poder reaccionar… su otro yo poco podía hacer en ese estado no podía volver a su forma original…

Sabes ¿por qué motivo? O ¿qué razón tuvo para atacarte? – preguntó Touya que mostraba otra vez una gran preocupación, las palabras del médico sacaron de sus recuerdos al profesor que dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo.

Bueno pienso que trató de matarme pues debió haber considerado que yo era una amenaza para sus planes - respondió la falsa identidad del juez de las cartas Sakura, el rostro del profesor se tornó triste el pensar que no fue de utilidad, esa idea le acongojaba…

¿Amenaza? ¿por qué? ¿en qué forma eres una amenaza para sus planes? – volvió a preguntar el doctor Kinomoto que a cada momento aparecía una nueva duda en su mente… ahora entendía la preocupación del guardián cuando le pidió que cuidara a su hermana.

Por que vine a avisarle a Sakura acerca de un gran peligro, Yue me dijo algo acerca de una profecía – indicó con suma seriedad el docente de preparatoria que miró la cara de su amigo…

¿Una profecía? ¿De qué hablas Yuki? ¿Qué profecía puede ser esa?- preguntó angustiado el joven médico que temía por su hermana… no se había equivocado al pensar que algo malo estaba pasando…

Entiendo tu preocupación pero debes serenarte – atinó a decir la falsa identidad de Yue al ver como su amigo perdía la compostura, de esa forma no podrían conversar aunque entendía la preocupación de su amigo, él también estaba preocupado por "ella".

Tienes razón Yuki… discúlpame en estos días he estado muy estresado, lo siento… cuéntame acerca de esa profecía – dijo el hijo de Fujitaka que tomó un poco de aire para calmarse… recordaba que Yue mencionó de que algo y malo iba a pasar pero ahora al fin sabría de que trataba de todo eso.

Yue solo me dijo que es una profecía que habla sobre el fin de la raza humana y con ello el fin del mundo que conocemos – respondió el docente que no pudo evitar sentir impotencia… la sola idea de ver todo lo que quería destruido lo acongojaba.

El doctor Kinomoto se quedó en silencio… no podía concebir semejante destino que les esperaba… tendría que ser una mentira, no era factible que todo se acabara así de la nada aunque claro si fuera mentira no hubieran atacado a su amigo, lo único que quedaba pensar en que iba a suceder…

¿Hay alguna forma de detenerlo? – preguntó nuevamente Touya a la vez que su mente se llenó de dudas y temores, tenía que haber alguna forma de evitar ese desastre.

No lo sé, como te dije Yue solo recordó sobre esa extraña profecía… al comienzo tuve la esperanza que no fuera cierto pero con el ataque del cual fui víctima ya no tengo más dudas de su veracidad – atinó a responder el profesor que bajó la mirada se sentía tan inútil postrado en esa cama sin poder hacer nada…

El doctor Kinomoto no pudo preguntar nada más a su viejo amigo, por primera vez tuvo miedo, un miedo de no poder hacer nada y solo poder esperar, un miedo sofocante que lo ahogaba, no quería perder todo lo que amaba, a su papá, a Sakura, a Yuki…

"Demonios, debe haber algo que se pueda hacer… no puedo pensar que esto terminé de esta forma" – pensó el joven médico que miró al vacío, cerró sus puños de impotencia… esa era una realidad que no esperaba, una realidad a la que nadie podía escapar y donde la muerte seria la única triunfadora...

--0--

Dos muchachas salían abrazadas de la universidad de Tomoeda como cuando eran niñas, no había pasado mucho tiempo que estuvieron en una cafetería de la universidad conversando sobre los problemas y dudas de una de ellas, ambas no podían evitar sonreír, se sentían de tan buen ánimo.

La muchacha de ojos verdes pensaba que sería de su vida si su prima no estuviera siempre junto a su lado… la idea la asustaba, su amiga siempre tenía las palabras correctas para consolarla y siempre estaría agradecida con ella por lo buena amiga que era.

Gracias Tomoyo sino fuera por ti ahora estaría echa un manojo de nervios, ya sabes que si alguna vez me necesitas yo estaré allí para apoyarte – indicó la estudiante de arqueología con una sonrisa y con un rostro de eterna gratitud hacia su prima.

No tienes por que darlas Sakura, tú sabes muy bien que viéndote feliz yo lo soy, así que sonríe para mí – respondió la muchacha de armoniosa voz que le devolvió la sonrisa a su casi hermana.

Al escuchar lo que le dijo su amiga, el rostro de la antigua card captor se sonrojó y trató de mostrarle su mejor sonrisa, si era ese su deseo pensaba darle el gusto, esta conversación le hizo recordar aquella que tuvieron cuando eran niñas y él aun estaba a su lado...

Me salvaste, muchas gracias Tomoyo – atinó a decir la niña de ojos verdes que intentaba sonreír pero solo pudo bostezar, se sentía muy cansada… había pasado varias noches sin dormir bien.

No fue nada y ¿lo acabaras a tiempo? – preguntó la niña de una voz hermosísima que sonreía mientras miraba a su amiga.

Sino duermo esta noche tal vez lo termine – respondió la card captor que bajó la mirada al recordar el motivo de sus últimos desvelos.

Él me escuchó cuando le conté todo sobre Yukito, cuando menos lo pensé le había transmitido todo mi sufrimiento junto con mis lágrimas, fue algo reconfortable, creo que como Shaoran me escuchó recuperé mi ánimo, por eso me parece una buena idea hacerle saber lo agradecida que estoy con él, lucharé duro – agregó la niña de ojos verdes que levantó la mirada para sentir una fresca brisa mientras que su amiga la escuchaba atentamente y con una sonrisa.

Estoy segura que lo lograras – expresó la niña de ojos azulados que miraba atentamente a su amiga, estaba contenta por que había recuperado su semblante y además se estaba dando cuenta de lo valiosa que era la amistad con el niño chino.

Muchas gracias por todo Tomoyo – indicó Sakura dejando algo confundida a su prima que no entendía por que le daba las gracias

Tú siempre me has ayudado en los peores momentos, en verdad te lo agradezco, si en cierta ocasión te sientes triste o con mucho sufrimiento, dímelo por favor, te prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que estés mejor – agregó finalmente la card captor con una sonrisa… ella siempre estará agradecida con su prima, Tomoyo se quedó mirándola agradecida con cada una de sus palabras.

Mientras tus labios me muestren esa gran sonrisa no hay razón por la que me ponga triste Sakura, recuerda que tu felicidad es la mía ya que eres una persona que significa mucho para mí… - respondió la niña de ojos azulados que miró a su amiga con dulzura, su prima hizo lo mismo y ambas quedaron en silencio mientras caminaban por las calles de Tomoeda agarradas de la mano…

La dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow sonrió al recordar ese lindo pasaje de su niñez, por ese momento iba tratar de ser feliz y no se iba dejar llevar por la pena, la muchacha de ojos azulados pudo ver que su amiga se perdía en sus pensamientos pero estaba segura que eran recuerdos felices.

¡Sakura! ahí vienen dos muchachos que nos llaman y creo que a uno de ellos ya lo conocemos – exclamó la estudiante de periodismo señalando hacia dos muchachos que habían bajado de un taxi y se acercaban corriendo en dirección hacia ellas.

La hija de Fujitaka regresó a la realidad y observó a las dos personas que se dirigían hacia ella, pronto reconoció al muchacho chino y sintió que sus corazón latía rápidamente y que cada latido era como un martilleo más y más fuerte pero luego dirigió su mirada a la persona que venía con Shaoran, esa persona le parecía muy familiar pero pronto perdió interés en él, en ese momento lo único que llamaba su atención era el joven chino.

Sakura ¿quién es la otra persona? tú lo sabes ¿verdad? – preguntó la muchacha de armoniosa voz que se encontraba confundida no lograba ubicar a esa persona pero entonces notó el sonrojo de su prima, no cabía duda que era por el jefe del clan Li, su prima nunca fue buena ocultando sus sentimientos pero le seguía siendo un misterio la otra persona aunque sentía que lo conocía.

Sin duda una de esas personas es Li, realmente se ha puesto muy guapo en estos ocho años – indicó Tomoyo que no pudo ocultar su sonrisa… sabía de antemano que ese comentario pondría en apuros a su amiga.

Tomoyo... como crees, él es... – la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda no pudo terminar de hablar solo bajó el rostro y empezó a sonrojarse, después de unos segundos la muchacha solo asintió con la cabeza.

La muchacha de ojos azulados sonrió al ver a su prima, le hizo recordar cuando su prima era una niña y se sonrojaba cada vez que lo miraba a él cuando regresó para capturar la carta vacío.

Los muchachos se acercaron hasta donde se encontraban ambas muchachas que esperaban por ellos, pronto el muchacho inglés comenzó a saludar a las dos muchachas.

Es un gusto verte de nuevo después de ocho años Sakura y a ti también Daidouji- atinó a decir el muchacho de gafas que se quedó mirando un momento a Tomoyo, estaba hermosísima y sus bellos ojos negros azulados reflejaban todo su dulzura y fragilidad.

La muchacha de armoniosa voz se quedó muy sorprendida ante el repentino saludo del muchacho y más aun cuando le quedó mirando… definitivamente esa persona le era conocida de algún lado pero no sabía explicar como lo sabía.

Disculpa ¿acaso eres...? – trató de preguntar la maestra de las cartas que no pudo terminar su frase, las facciones, las gafas le hacían recordar a una persona pero sería posible que haya regresado.

Es Hiiragizawa – atinó a responder el jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente mirando a su amigo pero luego bajó su rostro cuando su mirada chocó con unos ojos verdes sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

Es un gusto verte de nuevo Hiiragizawa, hola Li – indicó la muchacha de ojos azulado que reaccionó después de unos segundos, ahora entendía por que ese muchacho le parecía tan familiar pero sentía una sensación que no sabía como explicarla, como si hubiera estado esperando por mucho tiempo a una persona y que al fin lo volvía a ver.

Hola Eriol – indicó con cierta alegría la dueña de Kerberos que no esperaba una visita del muchacho de occidente… después de todas las cartas que le había escrito y de las cuales muy pocas recibió alguna respuesta por su mente había pasado la idea de que algo malo le había pasado.

Hola Shaoran – atinó a decir en voz baja la muchacha que no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al suelo, no sentía tener las fuerzas necesarias para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Me hubiera gustado venir en mejor momento pero lamentablemente nuestro encuentro es para tratar asuntos muy preocupantes – repuso la reencarnación de Clow que trataba de ser en todo momento sereno, a pesar de que había nacido una nueva esperanza era tan remota que no era suficiente para quitarle esa preocupación que traía encima.

¿A qué te refieres?, no sé por que cada vez que vienes es solo para traernos problemas – preguntó algo fastidiado la falsa identidad de Kerberos que había sentido la presencia de Eriol por lo que había salido de la mochila de su dueña, el guardián dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba el muchacho de ojos color miel.

¿Kerberos? ¿qué haces acá? – preguntó el descendiente de Clow Reed que no pudo evitar su sorpresa al ver al guardián, que se suponía que hacía el muñequito allí.

Mocoso y tú que tienes que hacer acá, seguro has venido a molestar a la pobre de Sakura, si desde que te vi supuse que solamente a eso has venido – repuso con molestia la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados que miró fríamente al muchacho.

Sin poder evitarlo la gran bestia del sello tenía una gran vena en su cabeza y movía sus bracitos con desesperación, como les gustaba fastidiar a esos dos…

Kerberos no es momento para eso, Sakura tenemos que hablar sobre algo terrible, es mejor que… - el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra guardó silencio y volteó la mirada como buscando algo, sentía un gran poder que había aparecido de la nada pero era tan diferente y confuso.

Sakura y Shaoran abrieron los ojos… era una presencia mágica muy confusa pero a la vez peligrosa lo que se sentía, no podían quedarse allí y poner en peligro al resto de las personas...

Sakura ¿que es eso? – preguntó el muñeco de felpa que pudo sentir una presencia tan diferente a veces anteriores… estaban tratando de confundirlo o algo parecido.

No lo sé Kero pero metete en la mochila ahora por favor – indicó la maestra de las cartas que se mostraba muy seria así que el guardián solo obedeció y pronto su cabecita se ocultó dentro de la mochila, hasta el momento no estaba segura de lo que era pero era un hecho que eso tendría que ser obra de esa persona que los amenazó.

Tenemos que salir de aquí, hay que buscar un lugar donde no dañemos al resto... – repuso el muchacho inglés que estaba aun confundido… esa presencia lo estaba volviendo loco y no entendía el motivo…

Sakura y Shaoran asintieron pero la muchacha de ojos verdes pronto volteó la mirada hacia a su amiga, ¿qué haría con ella?, no deseaba que algo malo le pasara a ella y en ese momento estar a su lado era un peligro.

Tomoyo, tú mejor quédate, algo malo te puede pasar y nunca me lo perdonaría... – indicó la hija de Fujitaka que no pudo terminar su frase, estaba preocupada por ella y comenzó a correr detrás de los dos muchachos que corrían

Sakura yo voy contigo – exclamó con firmeza la muchacha de armoniosa voz, ella estaba dispuesta a estar al lado de su amiga como antes… no pensaba dejarla sola.

Pero Tomoyo, yo no quiero... - Sakura solo miró el rostro de su amiga que mostraba mucha decisión y asintió, ambas muchachas comenzaron a correr tras los dos chicos que estaban adelante...

El grupo corría por los parques hasta que llegaron a un sendero que estaba rodeado de árboles de cerezo y al final del sendero pudieron observar la figura de una persona que los esperaba pacientemente.

Se presentó ante ellos un hombre anciano que le sonreía a todos mientras fumaba un cigarro.

Me aburrí de seguirlos, no sé que juego estúpido pretendían jugar corriendo de esa manera pero ya es momento de terminar con esto, este lugar es perfecto para ser su tumba - indicó el anciano que arrojó al suelo su cigarro y mostraba con una mueca su confianza y seguridad, en ese instante se percató del muchacho de gafas… no tenía la más remota idea de quién era ese sujeto.

"¿Quién diablos es ese chico?" – se preguntó el anciano que no podía dejar de mirarlo… cuando miraba a ese chico sentía unos deseos enormes de arrebatarle la vida sin ninguna piedad.

El muchacho inglés observó como ese anciano lo miraba con tanto odio y rencor… no entendía pero en ese instante nuevamente una remolino de imágenes llegó a su mente que le hicieron tambalear por unos segundos.

Ahora yo, Zhao Chi acabaré con todos ustedes no importa quienes y cuantos sean el resultado seguirá siendo el mismo – indicó con desprecio Zhao Chi que observaba llegar a la muchacha de ojos verdes junto a otra chica, la maestra de las cartas era más fuerte de lo que parecía, ella tenía que morir.

El descendiente de Clow observó la forma como miraba Zhao Chi a Sakura, se veía claramente el odio, rencor pero sobre todo cierto miedo que no comprendía, al muchacho no le importó mucho eso, solo sabía que ella era lo más importante para él y no permitiría que nada la lastimara...

El muñeco de felpa salió de la mochila de su amiga e inmediatamente apareció dos hermosas y grandes alas que lo envolvieron, al poco tiempo las alas se volvieron abrir y salió la imagen de un gran felino de mirada dulce pero al mismo tiempo fiera.

La estudiante de arqueología observó a su pequeño amigo convertirse en la gran bestia del sello, en ese momento se sentía reconfortada, su sola presencia le daba confianza… ahora sabía muy bien que tenía que hacer.

Kero por favor protege a Tomoyo – indicó la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda que le sonrió tanto a su guardián como a su amiga, lucharía para protegerlos a ellos ante cualquier cosa.

Cuídate Sakura...- solo respondieron al unísono Kerberos y Tomoyo que veían a su amiga correr hacia donde estaba el jefe del clan Li al mismo tiempo que sacaba de su pecho una pequeña llave y mediante un conjuro lo convertía en un báculo con el símbolo de la estrella.

Vaya, vaya al parecer la maestra de las cartas está ansiosa por empezar esta batalla… bueno le daré el gusto de ser la primera que muera en este lugar – expresó con sarcasmo el anciano fumador que levantó su mano la cual estaba envuelta en llamas ante la mirada atónita de los dos muchachos que miraban que apuntaba hacia la muchacha.

El anciano comenzó a murmurar y de manera inesperada en su mano se formaba una gran llama que empezó a crecer hacia el cielo y tomaba la forma de una esfera y pronto se dirigía hacia la estudiante de arqueología, la muchacha al ver el peligro que se le acercaba levantó su báculo y lanzó una carta al aire.

Vuelo – gritó Sakura a la vez que dos bellas alas blancas salieron en su espalda y con gran dificultad esquivó el ataque pero al igual que el ataque de Tao Tsen las llamas cobraron mayor fuerza al chocar en el suelo y se elevaron a gran velocidad, esta vez la muchacha estaba más prepara y esquivó nuevamente el ataque pero no logró por completo y una de las alas fue quemada por el ataque por lo que la muchacha perdió el control y comenzó a caer...

¡¡Sakura...!! - gritaron al unísono Eriol y Kerberos al ver como la muchacha caía sin poder evitarlo, el muchacho se disponía a correr hacia ella pero se quedó inmóvil al darse cuenta que el anciano lo miraba atentamente con una pequeña esfera negra naciendo de su mano, al preocuparse de su amiga se había olvidado por completo de su enemigo.

¡¡Muere basura!! – gritó el anciano que lanzó la esfera que aumentó velozmente de tamaño y comenzó a adquirir gran velocidad hacia la reencarnación de Clow, el muchacho atinó a sacar su báculo y formar un escudo, una gran explosión sacudió la tierra y levantó mucho polvo...

El joven chino no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a gran velocidad hacia donde iba a caer Sakura, no podía dejar que algo le pasara, sacó su espada y comenzó a concentrar su poder mágico.

Dios del viento ven – gritó el muchacho con todas sus fuerzas, inmediatamente apareció una gran ave frente al muchacho que velozmente se lanzó a interceptar a la muchacha de ojos verdes que aun caía, la muchacha cayó suavemente sobre la espalda del bello animal, sentía el calor del jefe del comité de oriente que recorría todo el cuerpo de esa ave, lentamente la gran ave se posó al lado del muchacho dejando su preciada carga y desapareció.

Te encuentras bien ¿verdad? – preguntó Shaoran que la miraba dulcemente al darse cuenta de que no se había hecho daño, sintió un alivio de poder haberla ayudado.

No te preocupes Shaoran... gracias – atinó a responder la estudiante de arqueología que sintió la calidez de sus ojos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse...

El muchacho inglés salía de una gran polvareda y buscó con sus ojos a su enemigo, él estaba aún mirado pero de una manera petrificada, Zhao Chi estaba pasmado… ese báculo y ese poder mágico le pertenecían a una sola persona… no era posible, esa persona debería estar muerta y si así fuera quién era esa persona con sus mismas habilidades, esto era ilógico no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando…

¿Quién diablos eres tu chiquillo? ¿Por qué tienes el báculo y los poderes de Clow? – preguntó con violencia el anciano que no podía contener su preocupación…

Yo soy Eriol pero en mi vida pasada fui Clow Reed – indicó con firmeza el muchacho de gafas que pudo observar la cara de horror de Zhao Chi, aún no entendía que pasaba ¿acaso ese sujeto conocía a Clow? Cada vez las cosas se ponían más confusas…

No puede ser… quieres decir que eres la reencarnación de ese mago… bueno no esperaba esto, disfrutaré tanto matarte no sabes cuanto… veamos que puedes hacer frente a esto – indicó Zhao Chi que trató de sonreír pero no podía evitar su nerviosismo, nunca se hubiera imaginado que algo como esto pasaría… no podía darse el lujo de seguir dudando, no importaba si ese chico era Clow Reed… él tenía las habilidades para destruirlo sin ningún temor.

El anciano comenzó a concentrar su poder mágico y casi al instante se formaron tres esferas negras alrededor suyo que a cada segundo comenzaban a ganar tamaño desmesuradamente.

Vuelve a morir Clow...- gritó el fumador a la vez que rápidamente las tres esferas viajaban en busca del muchacho pero cuando se disponía a rechazarlas la esferas pasaron de largo en busca de una persona que era protegida por un gran felino, Zhao Chi comenzó a reír al ver la desesperación del muchacho de gafas…

¡No...! Kerberos protégela - gritó la reencarnación de Clow, el gran felino se plantó frente a la muchacha que miraba con terror como el ataque se acercaba hacia ella, la bestia guardiana reunió todo su coraje y trató de detener la primer ataque era consciente que no podría con todos pero haría todo lo posible por protegerla.

Casi al instante el guardián recibió la primera esfera haciendo uso de todo su poder para contener el avance del maligno ataque pero luego hizo su llegada las otras dos esferas negras que ejercieron mayor poder haciendo que la bestia guardiana no pudiera seguir conteniendo ambos ataques, estos lo arrancaron del piso y le hicieron estrellarse contra un árbol mientras que las tres esferas se unían en una sola y continuaban su camino hacia la muchacha de ojos azulados.

Kero... Tomoyo... no... – la maestra de las cartas pudo ver que la vida de su amiga corría un gran peligro, sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó al aire una carta que comenzó a girar.

¡¡Escudo!! – gritó con fuerza la muchacha, pronto una barrera invisible comenzó a envolver a su prima, al impactar la gran esfera con la barrera desapareció haciéndola añicos provocando una onda de choque que sacó volando unos metros a Tomoyo.

¡¡Tomoyo!! - gritó la dueña de Yue que comenzó a correr en dirección a su amiga que estaba tendida en el suelo… en ese instante observaba a la carta escudo, sentía que su magia era muy débil, había destruido el poder de la carta con mucha facilidad… pero en ese momento lo único que le preocupaba era saber que su amiga estaba bien.

El hijo del embajador de Inglaterra llegó hacia donde estaba la muchacha de armoniosa voz, ella había perdido el conocimiento pero estaba bien… le hizo un gesto a su amiga de ojos verdes para que se tranquilizara, luego el muchacho volteó la mirada y observó fijamente a ese hombre… no entendía por que había hecho eso pero de algo que estaba seguro que ese hombre pagaría por todo el daño que estaba causando…

Ella no tenía nada que ver en esto, eres un maldito cobarde que se aprovecha de los que no se pueden defender… pagarás lo que has hecho – exclamó furioso el hechicero occidental que levantó su báculo y de éste salió un onda de hielo que viajaba a través del suelo formando una gran cantidad de espinas grandes y frías.

¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer...? – preguntó con sarcasmo Zhao Chi que estiró su mano y detuvo el avance del conjuro para que segundos después se reventara en mil pedazos, el anciano reía esperaba más de ese muchacho… ya no tenía nada que temer… en ese instante su mirada se centró en Shaoran, tal vez si se juntaba con la reencarnación de Clow serían un problema…

"Detuvo mi ataque con suma facilidad… este sujeto se está pasando de listo" – se dijo con impotencia el muchacho inglés que miraba a su enemigo que aún reía, en ese instante llegó a su lado la dueña de las cartas que se agachó a ver a su amiga inconsciente aún.

"Primero acabaré con el jefe del comité para luego pasar con la maestra de las cartas y dejaré por último a la reencarnación de ese estúpido mago… hay muchas cosas que debemos solucionar" – pensó el anciano que ya había decidido que hacer y comenzó a concentrar su energía y lanzó una gran esfera hacia el cielo.

Al instante que la esfera se perdió de vista el cielo se oscureció y comenzó a caer rocas incandescentes como si meteoros fueran hacia donde se encontraban tanto Eriol como Sakura…

El muchacho inglés al ver el peligro concentró su poder en su báculo y conjuró una barrera que los protegió a la vez que los meteoros chocaban con la barrera debilitándola con cada colisión.

En ese momento el muchacho chino al ver la situación comenzó a acercarse hacia donde estaban sus amigos, sin darse cuenta que Zhao esperaba que hiciera eso… el hombre junto sus dos manos y comenzó a concentrar una gran llamarada y sin demora se lo lanzó al jefe del clan Li que estaba distraído.

¡¡Muere!! – el anciano gritó con fuerza mientras veía como el muchacho reaccionaba de forma tardía a su ataque.

Es todo o nada, combatiremos fuego contra fuego, Dios del fuego ven...- el muchacho nuevamente concentró su poder en su espada y un gran fénix apareció a su adelante, las alas resplandecían envueltas en llamas y se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia el ataque de Zhao Chi, ante la cara de atónito del último que no esperaba ese tipo de ataque…

Una gran explosión se produjo, la onda de choque hizo que el muchacho de ojos color miel saliera despedido chocando con un árbol, impactando fuertemente en su brazo, el anciano se encontraba furioso al ver que el muchacho se había salvado, así que decidió acabar con las personas que estaban en la barrera y aumentó el poder de su conjuro…

La estudiante de arqueología se dio cuenta que la barrera de su amigo no iba a seguir durando, si seguían a ese ritmo todos perecerían ahí… con gran valor salió de la protección del escudo de su amigo de infancia.

Espera Sakura no te expongas así… - exclamó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que observó como la muchacha había salido y lanzaba una carta al aire.

¡¡Salto!! – gritó la muchacha a la vez que le salían dos pequeñas alitas en cada una de sus tenis, la muchacha comenzó a esquivar los meteoros… Zhao Chi entendió a la perfección lo que se proponía la maestra de las cartas así que decidió darle gusto y dirigió el ataque de sus meteoros hacia ella.

Lentamente el jefe del clan Li se reincorporó a pesar que tenía un brazo lastimado tenía que seguir peleando, comenzó a buscar a su enemigo el cual sonreía con malevolencia y miraba a la hija de Fujitaka que aun seguía esquivando los meteoros con bastante esfuerzo.

El muchacho observó horrorizado la mueca de odio que hizo el anciano al ver como Sakura no sucumbía ante su ataque, de la mano del anciano estaba envuelta por una sombra oscura que despedía pequeños rayos rojos.

No te atrevas… déjala en paz – gritó con todas sus fuerzas el descendiente de Clow que trató de llamar la atención del enemigo… no habría forma de que él pudiera ayudarla y en la condición que estaba aun menos… la muchacha no tendría opción a defenderse…

Niña se te acabó tu suerte, muereeeee – gritó el anciano que estiró su mano en dirección a la muchacha y de pronto salió una esfera roja que voló a gran velocidad hacia la estudiante de arqueología.

La muchacha observó como el ataque se dirigía hacia ella mientras seguía esquivando los meteoros sin poder hacer nada el ataque impactó en su cuerpo envolviéndolo además que todos los meteoros cayeron sobre ella… una gran humareda rodeaba a la muchacha.

¡¡Nooo!!, Sakura tú no... - el muchacho chino corrió hacia ella sin importarle nada, su corazón latía con fuerza en esos momentos recordó la visión que tuvo la noche que llegó a Japón, sintió un lúgubre escalofrió que recorría su cuerpo… no podría vivir sin ella…

Poco a poco la humareda comenzó a desvanecerse y se vio a la antigua card captor completamente ilesa, protegida por un poderoso hechizo de protección pero aun así se tambaleaba...

¿Qué? Maldición… ese hechizo debió haberlo hecho el jefe del comité, ya tenía tan cerca la muerte esa niña...- refunfuñaba Zhao Chi, ya estaba harto de esos juegos y no iba a sopórtalo más, les estaban causando más problemas de lo que había esperado… probablemente la presencia de ese sujeto estaba empeorando todo…

El hijo del embajador de Inglaterra al ver que el guardián de su amiga se estaba recuperando dejaría el cuidado de la muchacha de ojos azulados a él… ya era momento de pelear en serio… no iba a permitir que ese sujeto siguiera haciendo lo que se le plazca.

Ahora te demostraré de lo que soy capaz… - expresó con fuerza la reencarnación de Clow que observó la cara de odio e incredulidad que su enemigo le mostraba.

El muchacho concentró una gran cantidad de magia en su báculo el cual alzó… una luz roja salió disparada del báculo en dirección de Zhao Chi que solo reía, el anciano no encontraba ninguna tipo de amenaza en el ataque de Eriol.

Si que me haces reír con ese tipo de ataques – repuso el anciano que se preparaba a esquivar el ataque pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando a pocos metros de que impactara con él la luz se dividió en miles de esferas de fuego ante la cara de asombro del anciano.

Zhao Chi poco pudo hacer para esquivar el inesperado ataque de Eriol, así que formó una barrera para protegerse pero el ataque impactó en la misma destruyéndose tanto el ataque como la barrera formando una onda de choque que sacó volando por los aires al anciano que cayó pesadamente al suelo.

El hechicero de occidente aprovechó el momento para acercarse a donde estaba la maestra de las cartas junto con el jefe del clan Li, tanto Sakura y Shaoran se miraban fijamente a los ojos tratándose de decir tantas cosas pero no fueron capaces de articular palabra alguna, el muchacho inglés al observar la escena bajó la mirada… rápidamente se reincorporó y se acercó a ellos.

Sakura, Li este es el momento para que ataquemos los tres, Sakura usa la carta Tierra y rodéalo, yo atacaré usando un conjuro básico de electricidad y tu Li ataca con lo mejor que tengas - indicó la reencarnación de Clow que regresó a la realidad a los aludidos, los dos muchachos asintieron con la cabeza… atacándolo los tres lograrían vencerlo.

La bestia guardiana de ojos dorados se colocó nuevamente a delante de la muchacha de armoniosa voz a pesar del gran impacto que recibió trataba de reincorporarse, el gran felino se sentía muy débil pero daría su vida por esa muchacha a la que al igual que su dueña quería mucho.

¡¡Tierra!! – gritó la muchacha de ojos verdes que había lanzado una carta al aire, el anciano se reincorporaba del ataque que había recibido… ese chiquillo lo había tomado por sorpresa pero no se iba a repetir pero en ese instante sintió el poder de la antigua carta Clow y sin poder reaccionar una gran columna de tierra salía del piso y lo envolvía.

No sé que se proponen pero de nada les servirá estúpidos niños – gritó con fuerza Zhao Chi que trataba de salir de su prisión pero le era casi imposible moverse, fue entonces cuando observó que Eriol y Shaoran subían a dos grandes árboles de cerezo y los dos murmuraban algo la mismo tiempo, era consciente que en esa condición no iba a poder hacer mucho.

"Maldición no puedo liberarme… el ataque de ese chico me causó más daño del que me imaginé y si esto sigue así…" – pensó el anciano al ver que se encontraba a merced de esos chicos, ambos muchachos estaban concentrando un gran poder y él no podría defenderse.

La reencarnación de Clow concentró en su báculo grandes cantidades de rayos que iban ganando fuerza ante la mirada de horror del anciano que hacía intentos desesperados de liberarse y poder levantar un escudo… al poco tiempo el muchacho inglés dirigió su ataque a Zhao Chi que en un intento desesperado liberó sus manos y levantó un escudo que de poco le ayudo… los rayos pasaron por todo su cuerpo soportando grandes dolores pero aún no había acabado…

Ying Yang, tú que guardas el equilibrio de la luz y la sombra, del bien y del mal, yo Li Shaoran, te invoco...- La figura del Ying Yang se proyectó frente al jefe del clan Li, ese era una de las técnicas preferidas de Clow Reed y ahora él lo había hecho suya ante la sorpresa de su amigo occidental que observó con agrado el gran poder que su viejo amigo tenía.

El descendiente de Clow lanzó su ataque convertido en un haz de luz a su enemigo que ya poco podía hacer… estaba demasiado debilitado para hacer algo y solo atinó a recibir el ataque que lo hería y taladraba su pecho.

No puede ser, yo no puedo ser derrotado de esta manera, no voy a morir… no así... – exclamó el anciano que veía como su vida se iba apagando… había subestimado a esos chicos, un terrible error que iba a pagar con su vida pero no sin antes llevarse a esos chicos al infierno… usaría todo el poder que aún le quedaba además de su energía vital que aún poseía en su cuerpo para hacer su último ataque, al fin y al cabo ya nada podía hacer para detener su muerte.

Dios Ifrit, demonio del averno, tú que controlas el fuego eterno del infierno, te pido que acabes con todo ellos, te lo ordenó – exclamó el moribundo anciano que había levantado sus manos hacia el cielo, pronto la figura de un gran hombre cabra apareció frente a él, sus ojos despedían llamas de fuego y su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en llamas, el ser levantó su mano en dirección de donde estaban los enemigos de Zhao Chi y gigantescos remolinos de fuego se formaron quemándolo todo y tomaban rumbo hacia ellos.

El hijo del embajador de Inglaterra observó a una muchacha inconsciente y a una débil bestia que hacía todo su esfuerzo por protegerla, el muchacho era consciente que ellos no podrían defenderse a semejante ataque… la única opción que tenía era la de formar una gran barrera para intentar bloquear el último suspiro de Zhao Chi… debido a la distancia que los separaba tendría que usar gran cantidad de magia y que probablemente no resistiría por mucho tiempo pero estaba seguro que ellos encontrarían la forma de solucionarlo, en este momento solo podía pensar en protegerla…

El muchacho de gafas concentró la mayor parte de su magia y de su báculo comenzó a aparecer una gran barrera que comenzó a ganar tamaño rodeando a todos… el jefe del comité de oriente estaba sorprendido por la enorme barrera conjurada… solo una persona como Eriol podía hacer magia tan poderosa, pronto los grandes remolinos chocaron haciendo ceder la barrera, las llamas empezaban a acabar con toda resistencia que la barrera podía brindarles… su enorme tamaño complicaba las cosas, entonces fue cuando el muchacho chino decidió hacer algo.

Tenemos que hacer algo, la barrera no soportará mucho tiempo… solo hay una forma para acabar con esto pero necesito que me ayudes ya que tengo un brazo herido y no puedo sujetar mi espada con firmeza – indicó el jefe del clan Li que miró tiernamente a la muchacha.

Shaoran yo te ayudaré – contestó al instante la maestra de las cartas que miró a donde su amigo hacía todos los esfuerzos por mantener la enorme barrera en pie, Sakura se acercó y tomó la espada junto con Shaoran y lo abrazaba para mantenerlo en pie.

Repite conmigo, así lograremos una invocación más fuerte... Diosa del eterno frió Shiva, tú que eres la reina del Ártico nosotros te invocamos y pedimos que nos ayudes con tu tormenta Ártica... – gritaron al unísono los dos muchachos que observaron a una bella mujer vestida de blanco, su pelo y ojos eran completamente blancos al igual que su piel, la hermosa mujer volteó su mirada y sonrió al verlos tomados de la espada, levantó sus dos manos y grandes corrientes heladas comenzaron apoderarse de la barrera.

El muchacho inglés vio a la poderosa invocación y se alegró de tener a sus amigos de su lado, el muchacho soltó la barrera y al instante grandes olas de fuego chocaron contra la tormenta de nieve y comenzaron a convertirse en hielo rápidamente se extendieron en busca de Zhao Chi que salió por los aires por la gran fuerza de la ráfaga ocasionado innumerables heridas.

Del cuerpo del fumador la sangre emanaba de todas partes, era consciente de que era su fin aunque se rió ante la cara de sorpresa de los tres jóvenes

Disfruten de esta victoria pero nada de lo que hagan evitara su llegada y hagan lo que hagan no lo vencer..., ahhhg...- Zhao Chi comenzó a colapsar mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía entre sombras como pago a haber utilizado en su invocación su energía vital, su amenaza representaba el fin.

Lentamente no quedó nada más que el aire silbando, y las hojas de cerezo bailando en el ir y venir del viento, el rostro de tres jóvenes denotaba la gran preocupación que les embargaba el corazón, el fin era próximo y nada ni nadie podrían evitarlo, evitarlo...

--0--

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Y si que fue un capítulo bastante largo, traté en todo momento de no omitir detalles interesantes de la pelea para que se entienda la misma… bueno regresando a este capítulo al fin se sabe de la misteriosa profecía que dicta el fin del mundo y con ello la destrucción de la raza humana… espero que lo escrito de la profecía esté bien hecha, jeje no saben cuantas neuronas se me murieron pensando en que poner en la profecía espero que haya sido del agrado de ustedes, tanto Eriol y Shaoran llegan a la conclusión que puede haber una ligera esperanza para salvarse pero la pregunta ¿es cual? Pero saben de antemano que no pueden dejarse vencer sin pelear… al fin el buen Yukito tiene su participación en este fic jiji, le comenta a su viejo amigo acerca de la profecía que dicta el fin de los seres humanos, Touya no quiere creer eso pero tendrá que hacer aunque quedan muchas dudas acerca del motivo del ataque a Yukito así como también el autor de ese ataque… Y si que la pelea con Zhao Chi fue larga, el anciano se sorprende mucho de ver a Eriol, es más no sabía que él era la reencarnación de Clow, ¿existirá una conexión entre ellos? Bueno pero después de una amplia y tediosa batalla al fin le ganaron aunque con eso no sea suficiente para detener el terrible destino que le espera al planeta… en este capítulo Sakura tiene un recuerdo de su infancia y corresponde al capítulo 67 del anime de card captor Sakura y como siempre menciono los derechos de cualquier nombre vertido aquí le corresponde a sus respectivos autores como en este caso el nombre de las invocaciones que hacen uso en el enfrentamiento con Zhao Chi tanto Shiva como Ifrit han sido sacado del juego Final Fantasy VII así que ya saben que a quien se le atribuya el derecho se le recuerda que se utiliza sin ningún fin de lucro. ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para el fin del mundo? ¿Aclarara sus sentimientos Shaoran? ¿Eriol logrará entender esos raros recuerdos? Quizás estas preguntas tengan respuesta en los capítulos siguientes.

Como ya saben críticas, ideas, bombas, virus o cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Después de tantos capítulos al fin Sakura sabrá de la profecía y se sentirá impotente por no hacer nada, a nuestro amable médico le darán una visita que ni espera, Shaoran tendrá una plática con Tomoyo que le levantara algo el ánimo, averigüen conmigo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo: _La muerte acecha junto a ti ._


	16. La muerte acecha junto a ti

CAP XVI: LA MUERTE ACECHA JUNTO A TI

Había pasado más de una hora que un grupo de muchachos habían abandonado un parque totalmente devastado como si se hubieran concentrados diferentes desastres naturales en ese lugar y hubieran deseado destruirlo todo…

No era de extrañarse que vinieran a curiosear la gente cercana al lugar y como era de esperarse grande fue la sorpresa de encontrar todo el lugar destruido, quemado… con eso era suficiente para tener en pocos minutos a la policía y bomberos que acudieron al lugar para tratar salvar algo de lo poco que había quedado y realizar las investigaciones pertinentes para saber que había pasado.

Al muchacho de gafas no le fue difícil convencer a la gente que esto era obra de los desastres naturales que estaban afectando al resto del mundo… un poco de magia tuvo que ser necesario para lograr ser lo suficientemente persuasivo…

Después de haber dejado las explicaciones pertinentes el grupo abandonó rápidamente para evitar posibles interrogatorios ya suficiente habían echo por ese día…

El grupo tuvo que hacer una parada por el hospital para revisar la herida del muchacho chino que no fue grave y fue suficiente vendarlo para solucionar el problema, la muchacha de ojos azulados recuperó la conciencia un poco antes de llegar al hospital, pero de todas maneras le hicieron un rápido chequeo para descartar cualquier contusión interna.

Al abandonar el hospital el grupo se dirigió al hotel en donde el muchacho de occidente se estaba quedando… tenían asuntos muy importantes que hablar y no podían seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Ahí ya los esperaban la antigua profesora y el muñeco negro que escucharon con atención lo que les comentó el muchacho de gafas acerca del enfrentamiento con Zhao Chi lo más rápido que pudo pues tenían que pasar a hablar de otro asunto de mayor importancia…

La reencarnación de Clow caminaba lentamente cabizbajo por la habitación en donde estaban reunidos, no encontraba las palabras precisas para empezar a contar todo ya que las cosas que iba a decir no eran nada prometedoras, a su alrededor Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero lo miraban asombrados, aunque solo se conocieron de niños en todo ese tiempo jamás le vieron preocupado por algo ni siquiera cuando apareció la carta vacío, él siempre se había mostrado muy sereno y dueño de la situación pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes…

El jefe del clan Li estaba parado junto a Kaho y Spy que observaban el asombro de la muchacha de ojos verdes y los demás, de cierta manera les comprendía el hecho de que él fuera la reencarnación Clow y siendo Clow el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos sería difícil pensar que algo le preocupara pero se olvidaban que Eriol no era Clow, solo compartía sus recuerdos y habilidades... y como persona individual tenía miedos y dudas.

El hijo del embajador de Inglaterra estaba pensativo… no era fácil decirle a ella acerca de la profecía… era consciente que había un probabilidad de que ella se derrumbara con semejante noticia pero necesitaba que ella estuviera en todos sus sentidos… un hecho irrefutable era que si querían detener la profecía necesitaban de su ayuda…

Bueno retomando lo que les dije cuando nos encontramos, está por suceder algo muy malo, en verdad algo terrible que está relacionada con una profecía… - indicó al fin el muchacho inglés después de un buen rato de silencio, pudo observar la cara de espanto de la muchacha de armoniosa voz y como su amiga de ojos verdes se queda pasmada ante lo que dijo.

¿A qué te refieres con esa profecía? ¿Qué cosa tan terrible va a suceder? – preguntó al instante la falsa identidad de Kerberos que miraba a los ojos al hechicero de occidente, él no estaba para rodeos… si algo malo pasaba quería saberlo.

Deja que termine de hablar Kerberos, ésta es una situación bastante preocupante – repuso el guardián de Eriol al ver la impaciencia del otro guardián, entendía que se sintiera así, pero ya entendería cuando supiera de la profecía, el muñeco de felpa solo volteó a mirarlo con fastidio, como les gustaba fastidiar a esos sujetos.

Bien como estaba diciendo, existe una profecía que está muy relacionada con el fin de la raza humana, bueno no se hasta donde están enteradas, pero la tierra está sufriendo desastres y eso es solo el comienzo... – expresó el muchacho de gafas dirigiéndose a sus amigas de infancia que escucharon con horror cada una de las palabras de su amigo, en ningún momento se habían puesto a pensar que esos repentinos desastres eran muestra del fin del mundo.

Eriol como es eso posible... - preguntó repentinamente la maestra de las cartas que rompió su silencio después de haber escuchado a su amigo, ella estaba atónita, aún no podía creer lo que él le decía, era casi incomprensible pensar que algo así estuviera sucediendo.

Entiendo que te sea difícil aceptar esto Sakura… a diferencia de Li y de mí, tú vives apartada del mundo mágico y por eso desconocías de este asunto… pero la verdad es que esto es real - respondió la reencarnación de Clow Reed que trató de mantener la calma, él había tratado en todo momento evitar que ella se involucrara en esto pero ya era inevitable…

Sakura, sé que es difícil de creer pero la realidad es esa, no quisiera admitir que algo vendrá y destruirá todo lo que amo sin embargo eso es un hecho del cual no pueda escapar… - atinó a decir Kaho que había roto por fin su silencio, la mujer trató de dejar claro el asunto, la profecía era un hecho y la muchacha tenía que aceptarlo si es que esperaban encontrar una solución.

Esperen un momento, si es cierto de la profecía entonces ¿Por qué en Tomoeda no se ha sentido absolutamente nada, ni temblores o algo por el estilo? – preguntó rápidamente la estudiante de periodismo que no podía ocultar su miedo, ella buscaba cualquier motivo para no creer en lo que su amigo de infancia había dicho.

Si supieras Daidouji que yo busqué mil y un formas para no ver la realidad y aceptar lo de la profecía, pero la verdad es otra… con respecto a tu pregunta si Tomoeda no ha sufrido nada es por que parece que el fin comenzara acá... entiendo que sea difícil para ustedes esto, pero ya no me queda ninguna duda ni a mí ni a Li sobre esto – exclamó con nostalgia el muchacho inglés que evadió la mirada de su amiga de ojos azulados, se había equivocado en tantas cosas que ya no quería recordarlas… la muchacha buscó la mirada del muchacho chino que solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza en afirmación sobre lo que el muchacho gafas había dicho.

Pero Eriol… eso también puede ser solo un fenómeno natural y simples coincidencias – dijo en voz baja la antigua card captor como si fuera un susurro, muy en su interior sabía que se estaba tratando de engañar… aunque deseaba tanto de que su amigo le dijera que podía haber una posibilidad de que lo que ella decía era correcto.

La antigua maestra de la primaria de Tomoeda dirigió su mirada hacia su ex alumna y movió su cabeza en señal de que no era posible lo que la muchacha proponía…

Sakura, yo quisiera que eso fuera así pero no, hace mucho tiempo recuerdo que te dije que las coincidencias en este mundo no existe… y este caso no es la excepción – volvió a responder el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que miró a la muchacha, necesitaba que ella aceptará esa realidad…

Eriol no diría esas cosas sino estuviera tan seguro de lo que dice de lo contrario no hubiera venido hasta Japón… – atinó a decir la falsa identidad de Spinel Sun que bajó la mirada de impotencia, era poco lo que podían hacer para detener el destino del planeta.

Pero… - la estudiante de arqueología se quedó en silencio, era tonto seguir mintiéndose… como había dicho el guardián de su amigo si él no estuviera seguro no estuviera en ese momento frente a ella contándole algo tan terrible… lo único que quedaba era aceptar ese hecho.

Sakura me gustaría mucho decirte que esto no es real, pero la verdad es otra… tenemos que aceptar esto si queremos encontrar alguna forma de salvarnos – agregó el jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente que no pudo evitar mirar a la muchacha de ojos verdes, le hubiera gustado tanto poder consolarla…

Lo que dice Li es muy cierto, acá tengo en mi poder el pergamino en donde se encuentra escrita la profecía, ésta es la prueba de que esto es un hecho y ya no podemos escapar a lo que escrito está… - indicó el muchacho de gafas que se dirigió hacia donde había dejado el valioso objeto.

Este pergamino fue encontrado por Nakuru que tuvo muchas dificultades por conseguirlo al parecer no quería que lo encontraran… - agregó el muchacho que se acercó hacia su amiga de infancia de ojos verdes y le alcanzó el pergamino.

¿Y la señorita Akizuki no se encuentra? – preguntó la muchacha de ojos azulados antes de ponerse a leer el pergamino junto a su prima y a su pequeño amigo…

Salió hace muy poco, ella no sabía nada de esta reunión - respondió Spy quien volvió a guardar silencio al ver las caras de horror de las muchachas y del muñeco de felpa que habían leído el contenido del pergamino… aun tenía esas palabras en su mente por eso comprendía que les fuera difícil de aceptar.

Nakuru donde estas, ah...- suspiró el hechicero de occidente que un poco de aire para continuar con la conversación, era momento de ver que probabilidades tendrían de sobrevivir.

Antes de continuar tengo que hacerles una pregunta que podría determinar nuestro destino… ahora ustedes ya saben lo referido a la profecía y a las consecuencias que traería si se cumple, y ¿ahora que piensan hacer? – preguntó directamente la reencarnación de Clow a Sakura y Kero, el muchacho no pudo evitar mostrar su impaciencia, si ellos se daban por vencidos lo más seguro que nada de lo que él hiciera salvaría el mundo.

Veo que la situación es crítica y aunque pareciera que no haya forma de evitarlo, pero no esperaré sentado a recibir a la muerte y no creo equivocarme al decir que Sakurita está de acuerdo conmigo - dijo la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados que había escuchado atentamente todo lo que se había dicho en esa conversación, el guardián dirigió su mirada a su dueña y ella asintió con la cabeza, no se darían por vencidos por más remotas que fueran las posibilidades pondría su mejor esfuerzo.

Así es Kero – atinó a decir la muchacha de ojos verdes que miró a su guardián y éste le sonrió, estaba seguro que ella no se abatiría a pesar de lo terrible de la noticia, no le importaría morir si ella se salvaba.

Me alegro mucho poder contar con su apoyo, estaba seguro que ustedes no se dejarían abatir por esto aunque todo indica que nosotros no podemos hacer nada, la esperanza nunca debe perderse – atinó a decir Eriol que trató de sonar lo más convincente posible.

Si tienes razón Hiiragizawa, aun puede haber una esperanza, en el pergamino que encontró la señorita Akizuki falta una parte, que está desprendida tal vez allí se encontraba la manera de detener la profecía, además está el hecho de la aparición de los dos sujetos que trataron de matar a Sakura y a mí, no nos cabe duda que ellos están relacionados con la profecía pero ¿Por qué atacarnos?... la única explicación que se puede dar es que temían que pudiéramos encontrar la manera de detener la profecía… - indicó con cierta exaltación el muchacho de ojos color miel al recordar a las conclusiones que habían llegado junto a su amigo de infancia.

Como dijo Li… esas conclusiones fueron a lo que llegamos cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, pero lamentablemente como ustedes ya se dieron cuenta esa parte de la profecía no la tenemos y lo más probable que no la logremos encontrar… definitivamente debe haber una forma de detener esto, pero la pregunta es ¿como? - se limitó a decir la reencarnación de Clow que se quedó nuevamente en silencio.

La dueña de las cartas Sakura aun se encontraba totalmente asustada sobre todo lo que decía en el pergamino, absolutamente todo iba a ser destruido, pero ¿por qué? nadie tenía derecho a juzgar y a destruirlo todo… tenían que encontrar la forma de detener toda esa destrucción.

Esto no es justo, en este mundo no solo hay gente malvada, hay mucha gente que hace cosas no solo para ellos sino para los demás, y no concibo la destrucción ni de los primeros ni de los segundos - Sakura se mostraba aterrorizada mientras apretaba sus puños de impotencia.

Entiendo como te sientes Sakura… yo me siento igual, pero nosotros no somos quienes juzgamos, para él la vida humana es solo algo reemplazable y nada más - contestó la reencarnación de Clow que observó a la muchacha, ella atinó solo a bajar la cabeza.

Lo que dice Hiiragizawa es cierto, pero Sakura aun quedamos nosotros y es nuestro deber evitar a toda costa que eso se realice, así las posibilidades sean muy pequeñas – agregó repentinamente Shaoran que miró a la muchacha y trató de sonreírle, como hubiera deseado abrazarla, consolarla y decir que todo saldrá bien y que no tendría de que preocuparse.

Sakurita, el mocoso tiene razón, debemos intentar todo así sea poco lo que podamos hacer – dijo la falsa identidad de Kerberos al oído a su dueña para confortarla, él sabía que ella era muy fuerte y que solo necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo eso.

La muchacha de ojos azulados se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza… Tomoyo también sentía miedo y se había quedado la mayor parte de la conversación en silencio… ella era consciente que poco podía hacer para ayudar, pero haría todo lo que fuera necesario para ayudar a su prima.

La hija de Fujitaka entendió que en ese momento ambas se necesitaban más que nunca de la otra, Sakura miró a su amiga de infancia y sonrió, si ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para apoyarla entonces no se dejaría abatir...

--0--

En el hospital de Tomoeda, un joven médico caminaba por los pasillos de muy mal humor, pero eso era solo apariencia… el doctor Kinomoto no podía dejar de sentirse preocupado de cierta manera…

El hijo de Fujitaka hace poco se había enterado por un colega suyo que un muchacho muy parecido a alguien que él odiaba de sobremanera había vuelto al hospital por una herida en el brazo, aunque era nada de consideración para él era algo preocupante… probablemente algo le podía haber pasado a su hermana… aunque claro estaba el hecho que su hermana menor no había sido ingresada al hospital.

"Estoy que Sakura está bien pero no deja de preocuparme que esté en problemas, está decidido… apenas pueda iré a la casa" – se dijo el médico que caminaba por los pasillos sin ninguna dirección en especial solo caminaba para poder pensar.

El doctor Kinomoto hace pocos minutos había estado en la sala de recuperación, estuvo acompañando a su viejo amigo de preparatoria todo el tiempo hasta que al fin logró conciliar el sueño.

Sin habérselo propuesto un temor se apoderó de todo su ser, recordaba lo que su amigo le había comentado, la sola idea de la destrucción que parecía antes tan lejana, ahora la sentía muy cerca, pero se negaba rotundamente a aceptar dicha realidad… tenía que ver alguna forma de evitarlo.

"Pobre Yuki, por fin ha logrado dormir… se está recuperando con gran rapidez que no dudo que saldrá muy rápido de este hospital pero lo que dijo me tiene... la sola idea de que el mundo se va acabar es terrible, todo lo que amo se va destruir, ¿acaso no habrá alguna forma de evitarlo, de detenerlo?; ¿acaso todo estará perdido?, no; tiene que haber alguna forma de evitar tanto sufrimiento, simplemente no me resigno..." – se dijo el joven doctor con impotencia… al fin el médico decidió ir a la sala de pediatría, ese lugar siempre lograba cambiarle su ánimo y esta vez necesitaba con urgencia olvidarse de todo.

Al poco rato el médico se encontraba frente a la zona de pediatría del hospital y cuando estaba listo para ingresar, inesperadamente sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban el cuello y comenzaban a estrujarlo...

He regresado mi querido Touya - indicó una voz femenina con bastante dulzura mientras el aludido intentaba separarse de ella poniendo todo su esfuerzo en ello.

Al ver la persistencia del médico, la muchacha decidió soltarlo… era una joven sumamente hermosa de unos 26 años de edad de pelo largo color canela y ojos del mismo color, que le daban una expresión muy dulce.

El doctor Kinomoto la miró y la reconoció rápidamente, nunca había pensado en volver a verla, esa muchacha era la guardiana del chico que era la reencarnación de Clow y que tantos problemas le había dado a su hermana hace ocho años, además de que era el culpable de que su pequeña hermana se hubiera fijado en ese tipejo chino y eso nunca se lo perdonaría, no había ninguna duda que le gustaba molestar a ese individuo, aunque en ese momento lo que lo tenía sorprendido era que no había sentido su presencia.

Nakuru, ¿qué rayos haces acá?, ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me abraces – reclamó fastidiado el hijo de Fujitaka que la miro fríamente, en verdad que le molestaba que hiciera eso.

La muchacha solo atinó a mirarlo y le mostró por primera vez ante él una gran melancolía, esta revelación causó en Touya algo que no podía explicar, trató de sacarse esas ideas de su cabeza.

El doctor Kinomoto comenzó a pensar en el motivo de la presencia de la muchacha y rápidamente supuso que había venido con el sujeto ese y de seguro la razón de su llegada era sobre la profecía, si Yue sabía sobre eso sería ilógico que el chico eso no lo supiera, entonces vendrían a involucrar a su hermana con todo eso, no permitiría que la metieran en más dificultades.

Veo que los años no han podido con tu genio, Touya no has cambiado nada, sigues igual de gruñón, pero he regresado por que nosotros no podemos estar separados – respondió la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon que solo atinó a mostrarle una gran sonrisa, en el fondo no sabía si realmente lo quería o solo era un capricho, pero necesitaba sacarse esa espina y ese era el motivo de ir a verlo.

Deja de hablar tonterías, estoy seguro que has venido con ese tipo con el que andas por lo de la profecía – indicó con fastidio el joven médico que se volteó para darle la espalda a Nakuru, no se iba a confundir por algo tan tonto que ni siquiera podía explicar y mucho menos podía permitir que ella viera esa confusión en su rostro

Me has dejado sorprendida, no me imaginaba que tú supieras acerca de la profecía - respondió la prima del muchacho de gafas algo triste, la indiferencia del médico la hizo sentir mal, pero no sabía ¿por qué? ella nunca se había enamorado antes y no era por que le hubiera faltado oportunidades… a diferencia de su dueño ella había disfrutado de todo momento de su vida en Inglaterra y había salido con varios personajes importantes del país pero raramente la cosa no duraba mucho, se aburría de esa persona y ahí acababa todo, pero desde que supo de la profecía y que probablemente tendrían que regresar a Japón no pudo quitarse de la cabeza de ese muchacho que trató de conquistar hace 8 años.

No sé a grandes rasgos de que se trata, solo sé que consecuencias traerá cuando se cumpla – atinó a decir Touya casi con indiferencia que se dio la vuelta de nuevo, en ese momento toda su atención estaba en la muchacha que estaba en su delante, por más que trataba de evitar mirarla no podía dejar de hacerlo, no podía entender pero la veía tan diferente, ya no se veía como la adolescente que siempre lo perseguía en la preparatoria Seijyu y que se lanzaba a su cuello, mas bien ahora la veía más madura, pero no estaba seguro si seguiría siendo la misma niña de siempre, que solo estaba encaprichada en él.

Así es, me hubiera gustado verte en otras circunstancias – repuso la prima de la reencarnación de Clow que dejó sorprendido al médico que pudo ver como su rostro se volvía lúgubre… se notaba que la muchacha estaba triste, pero la profecía no era lo único que la tenía así… no sabía como explicarlo pero estaba seguro que así era.

Cuando uno piensa que lo tiene todo en la vida, deja muchas cosas que después se da cuenta lo valioso que eran cuando ya no las tiene - agregó la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon que ya no podía ocultar más sus sentimientos… esto era diferente a las demás veces, era algo especial que no podía explicar y que probablemente nunca podría explicarlo, ahora que lo tenía en frente ya no tenía ninguna duda.

¿Pero qué dices…? – atinó a preguntar el doctor Kinomoto cada vez más confundido… no entendía que quería insinuar y mucho menos por que él se sentía tan extraño teniéndola tan cerca, de seguro eran tonterías suyas pero le molestaba sentirse así.

Touya tal vez sea los últimos momentos que tengamos en este planeta – expresó casi como un susurro la muchacha que bajó la mirada con nostalgia… era una pena darse cuenta de eso y de todo el tiempo que había perdido buscando algo que encontraría en un lugar que visitó hace 8 años… la muchacha estaba sumergida en sus sentimientos que no había reparado en preguntar como era que él sabía de la profecía… en ese momento todo había pasado a segundo plano, solo le importaba él.

Nakuru no quiero escuchar eso, yo no me resigno a perder todo lo que quiero - Touya sin percatarse de lo que hacía, se acercó a la muchacha y le cogió sus brazos y empezó a zarandearla, pero de pronto se detuvo con miedo y reproche hacia si mismo… se había dejado llevar por el momento.

Touya esta vez no pienso ser una molestia, lo único que quiero que sepas es que te quiero y nunca sentí nada de esto por nadie y lamento que hayas tenido que verme, era algo que tenía que decir… adiós - Nakuru sintió que una lágrima se salía de sus ojos, por fin sabía lo que su corazón le había estado ocultando: lo quería, y esa forma de acosarlo hace 8 años era su forma de expresarlo, ya no era un capricho de adolescente...

Nakuru, tú sabes muy bien que yo para ti no soy más que un capricho, siempre fue así cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, y ahora yo... – reprochó el doctor Kinomoto que no pudo terminar de decir lo que pensaba, ¿qué se proponía ella diciéndole esas cosas?, ¿confundirlo? ¿jugar con él? Pero había un hecho que no podía escapar y era que no soportaba ver a una mujer llorar, era la primera vez que la prima del muchacho inglés hablaba con seriedad, pero él no sentía nada por ella y trataba de convencerse de eso, pero entonces porque dudaba, no; esas eran ideas tontas.

Mientras el médico seguía con su batalla interior sobre sus sentimientos, Nakuru se acercó y lentamente aproximó sus labios hacia los de él, el hijo de Fujitaka aun se encontraba confundido con todo lo que pasaba, no sabía como reaccionar… sintió que esa Nakuru no era la misma vanidosa que él había conocido hace 8 años atrás, pronto sintió el suave sabor de sus labios y luego la vio correr con lágrimas en los ojos por los pasillos del hospital sin voltear a mirarlo.

--0--

La noche se apoderaba de las calles de Tomoeda rápidamente… dos muchachas se alejaban lentamente de un hotel… habían pasado un buen rato en una de las habitaciones de ese hotel, se habían enterado de cosas terribles que hubieran deseado nunca enterarse.

Ambas muchachas caminaban lentamente por las calles, ambas se encontraban en un profundo silencio… en sus cabezas aún escuchaban la palabra "destrucción total", lo que su amigo inglés les había dicho no era nada prometedor, ambas sentían mucho miedo e impotencia…

La muchacha de ojos azulados miró a su amiga y vio como ella se perdía entre sus pensamientos… pero su mirada era triste y su rostro mostraba una pesadumbre que la contagiaba…

Sakura encontraremos alguna forma de detener todo esto, no te pongas así yo siempre estaré a tu lado – indicó inesperadamente la estudiante de periodismo que sacó de sus pensamientos a su amiga, ella se detuvo de pronto y tomó sus manos.

Gracias Tomoyo, no te preocupes ya no seré pesimista, de seguro encontraremos una forma – repuso la muchacha de ojos verdes agradecida por el gesto de su amiga, ella siempre sabía que decirle para animarla.

Rápidamente ambas muchachas reanudaron su camino tomadas de las manos, como cuando eran niñas…

Sin habérselo propuesto la muchacha de armoniosa voz comenzó a pensar en el muchacho chino, seguía igual que cuando era un niño y se sonrojaba al verla o se ponía furioso si Eriol se le acercaba..., no le había quitado la vista a su prima en toda la noche y había momentos en la que sus mejillas tomaban un leve tono rosa, era claro que a pesar de los años aun la amaba, pero no entendía su forma de actuar si la quería, entonces porque la trataba así.

La muchacha miró a su prima que seguía muy pensativa… probablemente estaría pensando en él... no era raro pues su vieja amiga lo único que había hecho desde que él se marchó fue extrañarlo mucho y nuevamente se le vino a la mente el muchacho chino.

Definitivamente Tomoyo sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto y lo único que se le ocurría era hablar con el joven chino y encararlo definitivamente, no podía permitir que él fuera tan tonto y destruyera el amor que aun tenía su prima, pues no solo él se hacía daño sino le hacía daño también a ella.

Sakura ya estamos muy cerca de tu casa que te parece si vas sola, yo recordé algo muy importante que tengo que hacer – indicó la estudiante de periodismo que nuevamente hizo reaccionar a su amiga, era momento de hacer algo ya no podía seguir estando así las cosas.

Las maestras de las cartas reaccionó de golpe, estaba pensando acerca de la profecía y como le gustaría estar a su lado y sentirse protegida por él, ella no había resistido mirarlo y "coincidentemente" terminaban cruzando sus miradas… la muchacha de ojos verdes miró a su amiga y pudo ver en su rostro un tono suplicante como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso…

Bueno, pero Tomoyo que es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer, que a unos pasos de mi casa te acuerdas – preguntó la antigua card captor algo extrañada por lo que su prima le había dicho… la conocía muy bien y ella no era de olvidar las cosas.

Es algo muy importante, no te preocupes Sakura - y diciendo esto la estudiante de periodismo se acercó a su prima y le besó la mejilla para luego acercarse a su oído.

No te preocupes tontita, ya nos vemos – susurró la muchacha de ojos azulados que le sonrió a su prima para luego echarse a correr, dejando a la estudiante de arqueología con la palabra en la boca.

Tomoyo yo te...- pero ya no pudo decir mas la dueñas de las cartas pues su mejor amiga ya había desaparecido de su vista...

Hace poco tiempo había llegado a su hogar, el muchacho saludó a su mayordomo que siempre lo recibía con una amable sonrisa, a veces se preguntaba que sería de su vida si el buen anciano no estuviera con él… lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, había tantas cosas que pensar…

El jefe del clan Li se acostó en su cama, el muchacho se quedó observando el techo para quedarse inmerso en sus pensamientos, la situación era muy tensa y preocupante la aparición del enviado del mal y la destrucción de todo no era para menos.

"Es horrible pensar que alguien puede venir, destruirlo todo y luego irse como si nada hubiera pasado" – pensó el muchacho que cerró sus manos de impotencia, probablemente el destino de los humanos ya estaba trazado, pero no podían conformarse a esperar la muerte debería haber una alternativa que los libré de ese destino.

"No debo pensar en eso, tenemos que evitar que se cumpla la profecía, no sé aun como, pero debe haber alguna forma"- se dijo el descendiente de Clow con decisión, pero pronto salió de sus reflexiones pues tocaban la puerta de su cuarto.

Joven Shaoran, alguien lo está buscando… lo he hecho pasar y se encuentra en la sala - la sonrisa de Wei disimulaba muy bien el malestar que el anciano tenía al ver a su joven amo tan preocupado.

¿Quién es Wei?, ¿acaso no te lo dijo? – preguntó rápidamente el descendiente de Clow algo confundido… no esperaba la visita de nadie, además no se encontraba con muchos ánimos de atender a nadie.

No lo dijo joven Shaoran, pero le puedo decir que es una linda señorita - Wei intento no reír al ver la cara de su joven amo llenarse de signos de interrogación…

¿Señorita?... ¿no será la misma chica de la vez pasada? – preguntó rápidamente el muchacho de ojos color miel que no pudo evitar pasar por su mente la imagen de una muchacha que quería con todas sus fuerzas… pensar en la idea de que lo había ido a ver de nuevo hacía que su corazón palpitara con gran fuerza…

No joven Shaoran, es otra persona – atinó a responder el mayordomo de la familia Li que pudo ver como se angustiaba el muchacho por su respuesta… lo más seguro que él esperaba era ver de nuevo a esa persona de ojos verdes…

Bueno, me parece raro, pero en fin voy a bajar para ver quien es - indicó el jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente después de unos segundos de silencio, por un momento pasó por su mente que Sakura había ido a verlo, pero ahora que lo pensaba fue mejor que se hubiera equivocado no resistiría el no poder abrazarla y ni decirle que la amaba.

El muchacho chino se tomó un poco de tiempo para levantarse de la cama, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su sala en donde una muchacha lo esperaba para conversar sobre algo importante para ella.

Al comenzar a acercarse a la sala el descendiente de Clow pudo ver la imagen de una persona que él conocía, el muchacho no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a su antigua amiga de la primaria allí sentada esperándolo, que sería lo que quería hablar con él, desde que eran niños ella siempre había sabido lo mucho que él quería a la card captor, la pregunta era si ella se había enterado de lo que quería ocultar con todas sus fuerzas...

Daidouji... que gusto verte, ¿en qué puedo servirte? - la voz del estudiante de arqueología era entrecortada, podían haber mil y un cosas de lo que podían hablar ambos, pero el muchacho temía que ella también viniera a reclamarle por su actitud.

Deseaba hablar contigo Li – atinó a decir rápidamente la muchacha de ojos azulados que miró como el muchacho le desviaba la mirada, lo que su amiga le dijo no le sorprendía al muchacho chino, en cierta forma era consciente que algún momento tendría esa conversación con ella aunque no esperaba que fuera tan pronto… el muchacho decidió hacerse el desentendido y el sorprendido.

¿Conmigo? Vaya si que me has sorprendido, ¿De qué quieres hablarme? – preguntó el jefe del clan Li que trató de mostrar asombro y estar confundido… cosa que ni él mismo se creyó, había algo en ese muchacha que no le permitía mentirle.

Tú sabes muy bien a que he venido a hablar, sabes muy bien que vengo a hablar de Sakura y de ti – indicó la muchacha de ojos azulados que se mostraba muy seria, era algo raro en ella ya que todo el mundo sabía lo dulce y frágil que era, pero esta vez no, su amigo chino estaba tratando de tomarle el pelo… no era tonta para no darse cuenta que él fingía de una manera descarada, uno no tenía que ser adivino para darse cuenta que él se moría por estar con su prima…

La estudiante de periodismo pudo observar como el jefe del clan Li evadía su vista y se había quedado en un profundo silencio… pudo sentir que el muchacho sufría de cierta manera, pero su prima también estaba sufriendo y ella no soportaba que nadie le hiciera daño, de niñas ellas se habían jurado que nunca permitirían que la otra fuera infeliz y la única manera que su prima fuera feliz era que ese terco muchacho le dijera que la amaba…

Creo Daidouji que no tenemos nada de que hablar – atinó a decir el estudiante de arqueología que rompió su silencio, el muchacho estuvo pensando en que decirle al respecto… bajó la mirada no podía darle cara a su amiga, ella sabía muy bien de que él aun la amaba… no podía explicarlo como, pero estaba seguro que ella conocía sus sentimientos, ella desde niña siempre fue muy observadora y fue la primera en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la card captor.

¿Por qué Li te comportas así con ella?, en esa forma tan fría, cuando en verdad te mueres por estar con ella, no lo entiendo – preguntó la muchacha de armoniosa voz que no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo de infancia, ella no tenía ninguna duda de que él amaba a su prima, el silencio del muchacho confirmó lo que ella ya sabía.

No entiendo de que hablas, debes estar confundiendo las cosas igual que lo hace Sakura – expresó el muchacho después de recuperarse de la impresión… como siempre la muchacha era tan directa, el muchacho no se atrevía a levantar la mirada y mirarla a las ojos, acaba de decir la mentira más absurda que había dicho en toda su vida.

¿Por qué niegas lo que sientes...?, Sakura te ama y te ha esperado por ocho años, tú vienes acá y la tratas así sin razón aparente, ¿por qué niegas lo que sientes? ¿acaso me crees tonta?, te vi toda la noche como la observabas – la muchacha de ojos azuladas estaba roja de cólera, no entendía lo que se proponía… por que ese muchacho que tenía frente a ella era tan terco y obstinado.

Y crees que yo no la... – trató de terminar de hablar el descendiente de Clow, pero guardó silencio… sabía las consecuencias de estar cerca de la maestra de las cartas, ahora ya no le quedaba ninguna duda con respecto a la visión… ya habían tratado de matarla dos veces y no se arriesgaría a que algo malo le pasara.

No sabes nada, no podrías entender lo que siento y lo que significa para mi perderla – atinó a decir el jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente tras una pausa… pronunció cada palabra con tanta pesadez y tristeza que lo dijo en voz tan baja que parecía un susurro.

Claro que entiendo el sufrimientos que llevas por dentro nunca has sido bueno ocultando tus sentimientos, sé a la perfección que aun la amas como cuando eran niños, pero lo que no comprendo es el motivo por el cual la tratas de esa manera tan fría y te empeñas a ignorarla – indicó la muchacha de armoniosa voz que imprimió en su voz un poco de ternura… en sus adentros sabía que él también sufría, por lo que quería tratar de comprenderlo pero para poder hacer eso primero necesitaba que le dijera el motivo de su accionar.

Daidouji perdóname, no sabes lo difícil que es para mí todo esto, la vida en Japón se ha vuelto un infierno, no sabes cuanto me duele hacerle daño a ella pero... – el jefe del clan Li dudo en continuar hablando, ¿sería correcto seguir hablando?, hasta ahora no había podido decirle a nadie lo de su sueño ni siquiera a su prima.

Li déjame ayudarte, estoy segura que lo que está pasando debe ser algo muy importante para alejarte de ella, si me dices que esta pasando tal vez yo te pueda ayudar y de esa forma ayudar a Sakura – indicó la estudiante de periodismo con cierta tristeza al ver el rostro entristecido de su amigo, ella nunca había visto al muchacho derrumbarse de esa manera.

Yo... tuve un... – trató de terminar de decir el muchacho chino que no lograba articular palabras alguna, estaba consciente que podría cometer un error si hablase de lo que vio en la visión y en vez de arreglar las cosas podía empeorarlas… constantemente se decía que la vida de la muchacha de ojos verdes estaba en juego.

Vamos Li, las cosas no pueden seguir así… tu extraña actitud está causando daño a otras personas e incluso a ti mismo, tanto Meiling como yo estamos preocupadas por ti – indicó Tomoyo que veía la duda en los ojos en su amigo, no le cabía duda alguna que el motivo de su comportamiento era motivada por una fuerza mayor…

Meiling... – atinó a decir el muchacho de ojos color miel con mucha nostalgia, no sabía nada de ella desde el día que discutieron… el muchacho sintió un gran deseo de preguntar por ella, siempre se había mostrado indiferente ante su prima, pero en realidad le tomaba mucho interés más de lo que ella pensaba, él a veces era muy frío al expresar sus emociones y era cierto cuando su prima le decía que él anteponía sus responsabilidades a sus sentimientos, su prima tenía siempre la razón en muchas cosas y le estaba infinitamente agradecido… además ella trataba siempre de buscar su felicidad al lado de Sakura, gracias a su insistencia, pudo saber los sentimientos de la hija de Fujitaka cuando eran niños, además de una ayuda extra de la carta vacío.

Así es… Meiling, tu prima que te quiere mucho y que siempre se preocupa por ti..., ella me lo contó todo, de cómo cambiaste apenas llegaste a Japón, fue ella la que me pidió que hablara contigo, por favor Li rompe ese obstinado silencio tuyo, no fui yo acaso quien te aconsejo que le dijeras a Sakura lo que sentías y que ella te respondería según sus sentimientos – increpó la muchacha de armoniosa voz que miró los ojos apagados del muchacho… él estaba sufriendo con toda esa situación no había duda en eso, estaba segura que él necesitaba todo el apoyo posible… sin pensarlo dos veces la muchacha pasó su brazo sobre el hombro del descendiente de Clow que la miraba.

Daidouji, yo... – el hechicero de oriente no estaba seguro si decirle sería lo correcto, pero definitivamente necesitaba contárselo a alguien si seguía así moriría de la angustia, necesitaba desahogarse.

Cuando llegué a Tomoeda lo primero que quise hacer fue verla a ella, lo que siento hacia Sakura no ha cambiado en estos ocho años y si no me comunicado con ella desde hace dos años fue por mi estúpida necesidad de anteponer las responsabilidades a mis sentimientos, tomé decisiones que en su momento pensé que sería las correctas y por esos dos años estuve alejado del mundo exterior, solo me dediqué a volverme más fuerte para alcanzar el liderazgo del comité… - Shaoran levantó su mano y acarició su mejilla, el muchacho no pudo evitar recordar la bofetada que su prima le había lanzado, se lo merecía por lo que le estaba haciendo a la muchacha de ojos verdes y por haber seguido lo que su madre le decía y haberse desaparecido por esos dos largos años…

La muchacha de ojos azulados se quedó mirándolo al muchacho, podía sentir el sufrimiento de su amigo en cada palabra que decía… ella había ido cuando era niña a la casa del descendiente de Clow y conocía de por si las grandes responsabilidades a la que estaba sujeto desde que era un niño… ella y su prima no habían considerado que el muchacho también sufría en silencio en Hong Kong.

No tienes que explicarme eso Li, sé que tus motivos que te mantuvieron alejado esos dos años fueron algo de lo que no podías escapar pero necesito que me digas que te pasó cuando llegaste a Tomoeda… desde que te vi me di cuenta que tratas de fingir ser una persona que no eres… - la estudiante de periodismo estaba ansiosa de saber ese terrible secreto que ocultaba su amigo, solo sabiendo que le ocurría podía ayudarle.

Al llegar acá ya era de noche, cuando aun estaba echado en la cama, tuve un horrible sueño, era Sakura estaba bañada en sangre y agonizaba en mis brazos luego vi la destrucción del planeta tal como puede suceder cuando la profecía se cumpla por completo y no solo eso… una sombra me advirtió que me alejara de ella por su bienestar sino todo se volvería realidad, y yo no quiero que le pase algo... – expresó con bastante furor Shaoran que no podía evitar sentirse así… tan cerca de ella y no poder decirle lo que en verdad sentía, el muchacho cerró sus puños de impotencia.

No puede ser Li, como has podido cargar con eso hasta ahora, yo no sabía nada… perdóname – atinó a decir la muchacha de ojos azulados después de haber escuchado atentamente a su amigo de infancia, se sentía avergonzada de haber pensado de cierta manera mal de él, desde un niño le había demostrado el grado con que se entregaba a alguien, que a él no le importaba sus sentimientos con tal de no causarle problemas a la personas que estimaba, eso le hizo recordar una conversación que tuvieron hace 8 años en un festival que se celebró en el templo Tsukimine…

Caminaban ambos detrás de Sakura, de Touya y Yukito que conversaban amenamente… a pesar que había pasado aun poco tiempo que la niña de ojos verdes había confesado sus sentimientos a Yukito se mostraba sonriente

Ay no sabes que gusto me da que Sakura haya vuelto a ser la misma de antes – comentó con alegría la niña de ojos azulados que miraba a su prima con ternura, ella al fin había superado la tristeza de no haber sido correspondida.

Si… - atinó a decir el niño chino que no podía evitar de mirar a Sakura que sonreía constantemente.

Puedo ver que todavía no le has dicho lo que realmente sientes por ella ¿verdad Li? – preguntó Tomoyo que miró a su amigo y pudo ver en su rostro cierta resignación.

Si le digo algo, haré que se meta en más dificultades, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de esa persona, pero él ya tiene a quien querer, Sakura no quiso causarle problemas así que no lloró frente de él, ella ha comprendido a la perfección lo que se siente cuando la persona que te gusta no es la correcta, si le digo lo que siento por ella, de seguro se pondrá a pensar por todas las tristezas que ha pasado y estará en dificultades, por eso… - indicó el niño de ojos color miel que se quedó unos segundos en silencio, la decisión que había tomado era una de las más difíciles pero lo haría por el bienestar de la persona que quería.

… no le diré nada… - atinó a concluir Shaoran con gran pesar, era lo mejor para ella y con eso le era suficiente para él.

Pero Li… - atinó a decir la niña de dulce voz al ver la tristeza en su amigo, reconoció que él era la persona que más apreciaba a su amiga por que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella solo para no causarle ningún tipo de sufrimiento a pesar de que eso lo entristeciera a él…

La muchacha de ojos azules había recordado ese pasaje de su niñez al ver el grado de sacrificio que había optado Shaoran, definitivamente él no iba a permitir que esa visión que había visto se cumpliera y si tenía que renunciar a ella lo haría, pero entonces no contaba la decisión de su amiga… ¿acaso no iba a ser igual infeliz?.

Ese es el motivo por el cual trato de evitar a Sakura, no podría soportar verla morir en mis brazos, entiéndeme Daidouji… yo la amo con todas mis fuerzas y hasta ahora ya han tratado de matarla dos veces – exclamó casi exaltado el jefe del comité de oriente que trató de buscar la comprensión de su vieja amiga de infancia.

Te entiendo Li, pero tienes que hablar con Sakura, tienes que decirle que aun la amas y tratar de solucionar las cosas con ella, recuerda que ella también tiene derecho a saberlo - indicó la muchacha de armoniosa voz que entendía a su amigo, pero esa no era la forma de hacer las cosas… tenían ambos que solucionar el problema, él no debía cargar solo esa cruz.

No puedo Daidouji, por favor júrame que no dirás nada ni siquiera a Meiling – repuso el muchacho chino que ya estaba comenzando a dudar si había echo lo correcto, quizás estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de la maestra de las cartas, pero ya no podía con eso solo, necesitaba contárselo a alguien, ahora solo le quedaba esperar en la discreción de su amiga.

Pero Li, Sakura tiene que saber... - la dulce muchacha miró a su antiguo amigo sabía que el tenia razón en parte, pero no podía hacer nada para que cambiara de opinión así que solo asintió.

Esta bien Li, te juro que no diré nada, pero te pido que hables con ella - dijo finalmente Tomoyo mientras sonreía, sabía que el jefe del clan Li trataría de solucionar las cosas de la mejor manera.

Shaoran sonrió, sentía que había una razón para luchar y no dejarse vencer… tendría que vencer se decía por él y por Sakura, tenía que pelear para que ella no sufriera y si era necesario morir no lo dudaría sin con eso ella lograba vivir..., pronto se levantó y se acercó a la ventana mientras observaba como la noche se llenaba de estrellas, Tomoyo sonrió después de varios días se veía que él por fin aceptaba algo que ya no podía seguir fingiendo...

--0--

Lo noche había envuelto a la apacible ciudad de Tomoeda, ésta era diferente a los días anteriores, se podía sentir en el aire cierta tranquilidad que llevaba a pensar a que nada malo estaba pasando, pero él estaba seguro que esa idea solo podía quedar en sus sueños.

Un muchacho de gafas se encontraba sentado en uno de los muebles de la habitación, el muchacho no pudo evitar ver la hermosa noche estrellada… en verdad deseaba que todo fuera un mal sueño, pero las cosas ya se encontraban bastante claras y no podía darse el lujo de seguir dudando.

Sin habérselo propuesto, pronto a su cabeza vinieron gran cantidad de recuerdos de su infancia, de la pequeña Sakura peleando con desesperación por convertir las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura y la tarde en casa de él cuando ya partía a Inglaterra, los celos del pobre Li al acercarse él demasiado a la niña de ojos verdes, recordaba como se ponía cuando la veía sonreír, la delicada Tomoyo y su dulce sonrisa. Pero ahora todo eso estaría por acabarse, sentía impotencia y no lo soportaba, siempre le gustaba tener el control sobre todo los problemas, pero ahora era diferente… él solo era un simple títere de un ser que manejaba lo hilos del destino.

El muchacho inglés no pudo soportar recordar dicha situación, necesitaba estar tranquilo y sereno, en esas condiciones no era útil para nadie, sin demora se levantó del mueble y se acercó a una de las ventanas, le hacía tanta falta tomar un poco de aire fresco...

Una amable mujer hizo su aparición en la habitación y vio al muchacho parado frente a la ventana, lo había conocido desde un niño y le tenía mucho aprecio… pero era ahora cuando en verdad el muchacho había dejado de ser la reencarnación de Clow para ser Eriol Hiiragizawa…

¿Qué pasa Kaho?, cambia de cara hay que ser un poco más positivos – repuso de inmediato el muchacho de anteojos al sentir la presencia de su vieja amiga, el muchacho trataba de sonreír no era justo desesperar al resto con sus pensamientos.

¿Positiva?, Eriol como me pides eso si ni tú lo estás – refutó la antigua profesora de la primaria de Tomoeda, ella miraba fijamente a la reencarnación de Clow… ese muchacho siempre sabía esconder sus sentimientos, pero a ella no podía engañarle…

Tienes razón… como siempre mi buena Kaho sabes lo que pienso, era una simple sugerencia, pero si quieres ser realista puedes venir acá conmigo y observar esta hermosa noche tal vez sea la última vez que veamos una así – indicó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que no pudo evitar mostrarle una ligera sonrisa a la mujer, realmente ella lo conocía demasiado bien quizás más de lo que él esperaba.

Lentamente la amable mujer se acercó a donde estaba la reencarnación de Clow Reed y levantó la mirada para observar las estrellas... él podría tener razón y quizás sería buena idea contemplar esa bella noche, podría ser la última…

Lejos del hotel en una de las tantas casas que habían en Tomoeda una muchacha de ojos verdes contemplaba la noche al igual que lo hacía su amigo inglés… la muchacha apoyaba sus codos sobre el alféizar de su ventana, a su mente miles de dudas la atormentaban… como era posible que tanta paz fuera destruida sin poder detenerlo… no lo podía entender, definitivamente no podría permitir que eso sucediera.

Rápidamente la muchacha de ojos verdes volteó la mirada y pudo observar a un pequeño muñeco que la miraba con detenimiento… sin mucha demora su viejo amigo se acercó volando, sus pequeñas alas se habían recuperado con mucha rapidez y del ataque de Zhao Chi solo había recibido algunas magulladuras sin importancia, en ese momento solo la idea de protegerla rondaba la mente del guardián.

Sakurita estás muy preocupada, ¿verdad?- preguntó el pequeño muñeco que se acomodaba en el regazo de su amiga… entendía la preocupación de su amiga, pero no podían dejarse abatir por la situación, miró a su dueña con ternura para darle toda la confianza posible.

Así es Kero no te voy a mentir, no puedo aceptar que todo sea destruido, la verdad me aterra toda esa magnitud de destrucción – atinó a decir la maestra de las cartas que dirigió su mirada a la hermosa noche que había caído en Tomoeda, era difícil hacerse a la idea de que era cuestión de tiempo para que todo desapareciera…

Sakurita no te rindas, debemos pelear aunque no tengamos oportunidad de vencer, el mocoso tiene razón en eso, tal vez sea la primera cosa que ha dicho con sentido – repuso la falsa identidad de Kerberos que por ese momento tuvo que olvidarse de sus diferencias con el muchacho chino.

No te preocupes Kero, algo se nos ocurrirá para evitar todo esto – indicó la antigua card captor que sonreía, la muchacha pudo sentir toda la calidez y dulzura del pequeño guardián del sello, era un alivio tenerlo a su lado… siempre sabía levantarle los ánimos.

Debemos dormir Sakura mañana seguro podremos ver las cosas con mas tranquilidad - indicó el pequeño guardián que veía como su amiga asentía con la cabeza y se dirigía a su cama y se echaba.

El guardián adelantándose a su amigo se acercó a la cama y la arropó como cuando era niña, la muchacha solo atinó a sonreírle en agradecimiento al detalle de su amigo, Kero sin demora se dirigió a apagar la luz.

Buenas noches Sakurita – el guardián se metió en un cajón como tantas veces lo había hecho.

Buenas noches Kero - Sakura volteó la mirada y encontró frente a ella a un pequeño osito negro, la muchacha sonrió y tuvo la necesidad de abrazarlo, estiró sus brazos y acercó lentamente al pequeño oso a su pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos…

--0--

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Bueno otro de nuestros capítulos que nos ayudan a seguir la trama de este fic que cada vez se aclaran más detalles… al fin Sakura se da por enterada de lo referido a la profecía, y como era de esperarse no acepta en primera instancia que todo fuera posible pero luego de un conversación con Eriol y Shaoran termina por aceptar el terrible destino que nos espera, ahora solo es cuestión de esperar a encontrar posibles soluciones pues no tienen ni la más remota idea de que pueden hacer para evitar el "fin del mundo". Aprovechando la oportunidad Tomoyo al fin decide hablar con Shaoran sobre el comportamiento del muchacho chino y va a verlo a su casa a encararlo y como era de esperarse Shaoran trata de fingir que no sabe nada, pero al final termina aceptando que todo es una farsa… el muchacho termina contando a su amiga de infancia todo lo referido a su visión, en este punto quería hacer resaltar el motivo por el cual le confiesa eso a Tomoyo, recuerden que él está más que agradecido con ella pues si no hubiera sido por su apoyo incondicional nunca se hubiera atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos a Sakura, y ¿Por qué no a Meiling? Bueno en el capítulo que los primos discuten él estuvo a punto de decirle pero ella abandonó la conversación antes que él se decidiera por contarle algo al respecto, así que cabe la posibilidad que le hubiera contado a su prima, y una de las sorpresas de este capítulo es la declaración de Nakuru que deja sorprendido a nuestro renegón médico Touya que no esperaba algo de esa índole y se resiste a pensar que sea un sentimiento verdadero pero definitivamente a él no es indiferente, en todo momento se nota dubitativo… y como es que Nakuru se puede enamorar de Touya, bueno a pesar de que es la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon pues tiene apariencia de humana y al igual que Yukito lleva una vida como si lo fuera, además como se menciona en el capítulo no es una primeriza en relaciones humanas, ahora que pudo ver en Touya que en otras personas… pues eso si es un misterio jiji… ¿cosas del amor? ¿Touya que hará? ¿Nakuru en verdad está enamorada? ¿Encontraran la forma de detener el cumplimiento de la profecía? ¿Habrá una esperanza? Pronto lo sabremos…

Como ya saben críticas, ideas, bombas, virus o cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Touya le dice a Sakura que Yukito esta en el hospital y ella tendrá una interesante conversación con el maestro, y probablemente el fin de los tiempos esté a punto de comenzar, averigüen conmigo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo: _El día del juicio final._


	17. El día del juicio final

CAP XVII: EL DÍA DEL JUICIO FINAL

La mañana en Tomoeda había empezado con un cielo nublado y el sol apenas si se podía sentir su presencia, pero todo esto era indiferente para un joven médico que regresaba a su hogar…

El doctor Kinomoto manejaba lentamente su auto por la calles de Tomoeda, no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar, el día apenas había comenzado a empezar, además el muchacho necesitaba pensar como empezaría a decirle a su hermana sobre la condición de su amigo de preparatoria, tenía que decidir con que palabras decirle para no preocuparla innecesariamente.

"Yuki se encuentra ya mucho mejor y podrá recibir visitas, creo que ahora es el mejor momento para que ella lo sepa, estoy seguro que la visita de Sakura animará aún más a Yuki"- pensó el hijo mayor de Fujitaka que podía ver a lo lejos su hogar.

A los pocos segundos el médico se estacionó frente a su casa y apagaba el motor del automóvil, sin mucha demora descendió del vehículo y se dirigió a la puerta de la residencia Kinomoto.

El muchacho giró lentamente la perilla de la puerta y entró a la casa, al pasar por la cocina se llevó una gran sorpresa al observar a su padre despierto y que se estaba colocando el delantal, en señal clara que iba a empezar a preparar el desayuno.

Touya se quedó algo confundido al ver a su padre a esas horas, su padre siempre se levantaba temprano, pero él estaba seguro que su hermana no tenía clase, entonces ¿su padre tendría algo que hacer?

Fujitaka Kinomoto observó a su hijo con detenimiento, su primogénito mostraba mucho cansancio, pero se veía ahora ya mucho más tranquilo, seguramente las cosas en el hospital estaban mejorando, aunque lo notaba algo confundido y más taciturno que de costumbre.

Buenos días hijo, veo que tus problemas han mejorado un poco – atinó a responder el amable catedrático que le mostró una sonrisa a su hijo, le alegraba verlo de mejor humor.

Buenos días papá - respondió el doctor Kinomoto con bastante pesadez, él no pudo evitar bostezar… ya llevaba varias noches en vela y aunque parecía que lo había aguantado sin problemas al sentirse libre de preocupaciones el cansancio comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

Si papá las cosas ha mejorado un poco – repuso Touya que sin darse cuenta sonrió… pensar que su viejo amigo ya estaba consciente y recuperándose velozmente lo animaba enormemente, sin darse cuenta a su mente vino lo de la profecía y las palabras de Yukito… aún se resistía a aceptar en eso, inesperadamente vino a su cabeza otra vez el rostro de la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon, ¿por qué demonios tenía que pensar en esa caprichosa? Y aunque se preguntaba mil veces lo mismo no había podido sacársela de la cabeza… incluso había olvidado las cosas de la profecía, pero no podía evitar pensar en ella, esta Nakuru no era la que conocía y su reacción lo descuadró…

El profesor universitario observó con extrañez los diferentes gestos que hacía con el rostro su hijo, al parecer tenía algo en la mente que le molestaba y que a la vez lo confundía, pero el amable señor era consciente que Touya era el único que podía resolver ese tipo de problemas que le aquejaban, así que evitó hacer comentarios al respectos, tenía confianza de que fuera lo que fuera su hijo lo solucionaría.

Me disculparas hijo, pero no esperaba que vinieras así que hazme un favor come el desayuno de tu hermana y de ahí le preparas algo, te lo agradecería mucho – repuso Fujitaka que miró de forma suplicante a su hijo que regresó a la realidad ante el pedido de su padre… era algo extraño qué le pidiera un favor de ese tipo.

No te preocupes por eso papá – respondió el hijo mayor de Fujitaka que miró extrañado a su padre, tenía una actitud muy extraña como si escondiera algo, pero fue más su sorpresa cuando le vio sacarse su delantal y recogía un pequeño portafolio, ¿pensaba salir a esas horas?

Despídeme de tu hermana por favor hijo, la verdad ya se me hizo muy tarde – repuso el amable profesor que se dirigía hacia la puerta principal de la casa para colocarse los zapatos.

Papá no piensas despedirte de Sakura – preguntó el joven médico que le pareció demasiado extraño el repentino comportamiento de su padre, nunca había hecho algo parecido.

No, es aun muy temprano, es mejor que la dejes dormir un poco más, creo que lo necesita – respondió Fujitaka con una sonrisa, el buen hombre se disponía a salir de la casa cuando la voz de su hijo le hizo detenerse.

¿Tanta prisa tienes? ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el doctor Kinomoto que a cada momento le parecía mas extraña esa situación, al parecer su padre trataba de esconder algo.

Bueno no te voy a mentir hijo, tengo que ir a la universidad a ver unos asuntos, probablemente cuando regrese les traiga a ambos una muy agradable sorpresa – respondió el catedrático que le sonrió a su hijo, le agradecía de sobremanera la preocupación.

Nos vemos hijo – agregó finalmente Fujitaka que salió de la casa y tras él cerró la puerta.

"¿Sorpresa?, debe ser algo grande para no despedirse de Sakura" – se dijo el primogénito de Fujitaka que se quedó parado unos segundos para luego tomar asiento en la mesa, necesitaba descansar un poco.

El muchacho comenzó a tomar su desayuno con bastante paciencia… últimamente muy poco tiempo pasaba en su casa, así que disfrutaría de ese desayuno como si fuera el último en su vida… aún se encontraba pensando como decirle a su hermana sobre Yukito cuando nuevamente a su mente vino el rostro de Nakuru, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?, no podía entenderlo, el no saber que le estaba pasando le estaba sacando de quicio…

"¿Por qué tengo que pensar en esa caprichosa, terca y obstinada mujer?, no lo entiendo, pero no puedo olvidar sus palabras ni el be..."- el joven médico dejó de pensar y dejo su mente en blanco, solo atinó a acercar su mano a sus labios… había sentido una gran calidez en el beso que le había dado la muchacha, ¿sería posible que esa terca muchacha realmente lo quisiera?, una cosa era cierta que el beso que había recibido había sido el más dulce de toda su vida… pero no era posible que él sintiera algo por ella, era algo ilógico, irracional…

"No me importa lo que sienta por mí, no es mi tipo y sólo me ha tomado como un capricho, eso no cambiara nunca"- pensó nuevamente el joven médico que sacudió su cabeza para sacarse la imagen del beso que se dieron, necesitaba creer lo que se había dicho, no podía imaginar a la siempre superficial Nakuru enamorada de él y mucho menos que él sintiera lo mismo… eso era algo incomprensible.

A pesar de que se lo proponía Touya no pudo evitar recordar nuevamente el beso y como ella se marchó llorando sin decir nada, solo corría… en ese momento el médico se preguntó ¿que sería de ella?, ¿estaría bien?...

"¿Por qué me estoy preocupando? No debería interesarme en lo más mínimo lo que piense o sienta esa caprichuda de Nakuru, soy un idiota no debería pensar en cosas tan estúpidas" – se dijo rápidamente el doctor Kinomoto que nuevamente se sacudió la cabeza… esas ideas estaban que lo volvían loco… se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadera calamidad.

El hijo de Fujitaka se levantó de la mesa, necesitaba ocupar su mente en otras cosas, de seguir con eso se iba a volver loco, sin más recogió su servicio y lo llevó al fregadero, se colocó el delantal de su padre y comenzó a preparar el desayuno de su hermana, con un poco de suerte con eso sería suficiente para sacarse esas absurdas ideas de su mente.

Al poco tiempo se escuchó unos pasos y Touya dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras y la puerta de la cocina, no cabía duda que su hermana no había cambiado y seguía siendo tan dormilona como siempre…

¿Hermano? – atinó a preguntar la maestra de las cartas sorprendida de encontrar a su hermano, la muchacha no pudo evitar emitir un bostezo, aun sentía mucho sueño… no le había sido muy fácil dormir la noche anterior, aún en su mente estaban las palabras que había leído en el pergamino.

¿Y a quién esperabas? – respondió de manera tajante el médico que de cierta forma comprendía a su hermana, en esos días había pasado tan poco tiempo en la casa que casi no se habían visto, así que debía serle una verdadera sorpresa verlo a esa hora preparándole el desayuno.

Disculpa hermano no te esperaba… - atinó a excusarse la muchacha de ojos verdes que aún no se despertaba del todo, había pasado tantas cosas en esos días que lo que menos había hecho era dormir.

Vaya no dejas de ser un monstruo dormilón, traes una cara de mírame pero no me toques, no sé por que te la pasas desvelándote – repuso con sarcasmo el joven médico que no pudo evitar mirar las enormes ojeras de su hermana, solo esperaba que no fueran por culpa de ese odioso sujeto chino, sino le tendría que dar una lección que debió darle hace más de 8 años.

Primeramente hermano no soy ningún monstruo, y segundamente quien dice que me desvelo – respondió fastidiada la antigua card captor, su hermano siempre sabía como sacarla de sus casillas, sin darse cuenta la muchacha de la cólera se le había ido todo el sueño y en su cabeza solo una cosa ocupada su mente, la idea de darle una buena patada a su hermano…

Claro señorita… usted nunca se desvela, encima de enana eres un monstruo mentiroso y además de renegona, como te gusta hacer escándalo – indicó Touya que sonrió para sus adentros, molestar a su hermana menor siempre lograba animarlo.

No empieces hermano… - contestó la estudiante de arqueología que tomó un poco de aire para tranquilizarse, conocía muy bien a su hermano y sabía que le encantaba ponerla de mal humor, pero esta vez no caería en su juego, no le daría el gusto de verla enojada.

¿Y papá? ¿dónde esta? ¿aún está durmiendo? – preguntó la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda al ver que no se encontraba su padre, era muy raro que a esa hora él no estuviera levantado, ambos hermanos tomaron asiento en la mesa para "conversar".

Él se fue temprano y me pidió que te dejara dormir, cuando no papá consintiendo al monstruo dormilón que tiene por hija – expresó nuevamente con ironía el doctor Kinomoto que no disimuló su sonrisa, como le encantaba hacer rabiar a su hermana.

Touya inesperada sintió un fuerte dolor en la canilla, definitivamente los años no pasaban en vano…

"Aggg... Sakura ya pega muy fuerte" - pensó el joven médico al sentir el dolor que le había ocasionado la inesperada patada de su hermana por debajo de la mesa, con mucho esfuerzo el muchacho intentaba no gritar, no le daría el gusto a su hermana.

Ojalá que con eso entiendas que no soy ningún ¡¡monstruooo...!! – exclamó con molestia la maestra de las cartas que se veía morada de la cólera, definitivamente a su hermano solo le gustaba fastidiarla… ni bien se levantaba su hermano comenzaba a atormentarla con lo de monstruo, pero ahora no quedarían las cosas así... ya no dejaría que la fastidiara de esa forma.

El hijo mayor de Fujitaka tomó un poco de aire y lanzó un suspiro, poco a poco el dolor estaba pasando, él levantó su mirada y vio a su hermana sentada al frente de él tomando su desayuno y mirándolo de reojo, era un hecho que ella estaba molesta con él, a lo mejor esta vez se había excedido más de lo necesario, hace mucho tiempo que su hermana no lo pateaba de esa forma.

El joven médico nuevamente se sumergió en sus pensamientos, tenía que decirle a su hermana de que Yukito estaba en el hospital, pero no sabía como empezar a decirle sobre ese asunto, tampoco quería que hiciera un escándalo o mucho menos que le diera otra patada.

¿Hermano te pasa algo? – preguntó repentinamente la hija menor de Fujitaka al ver que su hermano la veía detenidamente y como el rostro de él cambiaba de expresión como queriendo decir algo.

Sakura hay algo que tengo que decirte… - indicó en voz baja Touya que trataba de no mirar a los ojos a su hermana, de seguro su hermana se preocuparía al saber que el profesor de preparatoria estaba en el hospital, pero era indispensable que ella lo supiera.

Si dime… - atinó a decir la muchacha de ojos verdes que estaba petrificada, era muy pocas las veces que su hermano mayor le llamaba por su nombre y no como siempre le decía, no cabía duda que lo que le iba a decir era algo muy importante.

Yukito está en el hospital y… - trató de continuar de hablar el doctor Kinomoto, pero no pudo continuar al ver la cara de horror de su hermana, no se esperaba menos… sabía cuanto ella apreciaba a su amigo de preparatoria.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿cómo está? ¿se encuentra bien verdad? ¿no tiene nada verdad? – preguntó rápidamente Sakura que no dejó que su hermano continuara hablando, no entendía que estaba sucediendo, ¿Yukito en el hospital? Pero ¿como? Y ¿Yue?, había tantas dudas que solo la atormentaban y la asustaban.

Tranquilízate Sakura, déjame terminar de hablar, Yuki está en le hospital pero está bien, estoy seguro que se alegraría mucho si lo fueras a visitar – concluyó el joven médico que le mostró una leve sonrisa a su hermana, necesitaba tranquilizarla, ya no había necesidad de preocuparse por la condición del maestro.

Tienes razón, ahora mismo voy a verlo... – indicó la maestra de las cartas Sakura que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la puerta de su casa, en ese momento no reparó en preguntarle a su hermano que le había pasado a la falsa identidad de Yue, o ¿cómo había llegado al hospital?, en ese momento solo pensaba en verlo.

Oye monstruo, ¿acaso piensas ir en pijamas?, encima de monstruo… ahora eres loca – gritó el primogénito de Fujitaka Kinomoto que rió estrepitosamente al ver la ocurrencia de su hermana, definitivamente ella era demasiado despistada.

La muchacha se detuvo en seco al escuchar el grito de su hermano, ella se percató de que efectivamente se encontraba en pijamas, ¿en qué estaba pensado?, una gran gota apareció en su cabeza, al poco tiempo se hizo escuchar la risa de su hermano que hizo que la muchacha se sonrojara levemente, había momentos que pecaba de despistada…

Bueno… este… me iré a cambiar… - atinó a decir la dueña de Kerberos avergonzada que no le quedó de otra que dirigirse a su habitación, así que comenzó de nuevo a correr con dirección a las escaleras.

No te olvides de llevar al muñeco de felpa contigo, monstruo - volvió a gritar Touya que mostró nuevamente una sonrisa, se había imaginado que su hermana le haría un drama por no contarle acerca del maestro, pero se alegraba de haberse equivocado, su hermana estaba tan deseosa de verlo que se había olvidado de los detalles.

Si, no te preocupes hermano... - respondió la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda de manera automática, en la mente en la muchacha solo pensaba en ir a ver a Yukito, él era una persona muy especial para ella y con las cosas que habían pasado últimamente ya no sabía que creer.

Pensando en esas cosas la muchacha subió las escaleras y luego se dirigió a su dormitorio, sin mucha demora entró al cuarto en donde su pequeño guardián dormitaba en su cajón.

La muchacha se dirigió a su ropero y ante la cara de sorpresa de su viejo amigo la ropa comenzó a volar.

¿Qué pasa Sakura? Se nota que tienes algo de prisa – atinó a decir la falsa identidad de Kerberos al ver a como su dueña corría de un lado a otro de la habitación.

La muchacha no le contestó a su amigo solo le asintió con la cabeza, sin perder el tiempo la muchacha siguió arreglándose, a los pocos minutos la maestra de las cartas ya estaba lista para irse al hospital.

Entra al bolso Kero, en el camino te explico – indicó la estudiante de arqueología al ver la cara de sorpresa de su guardián, el pobre muñeco no entendía nada.

Pero Sakura... - reclamó el pequeño guardián que no entendía que pasaba, su memoria no le fallaba y ella no tenía clase ese día y tampoco había planeado salir, además estaba su rara actitud… ella tenía un semblante de preocupación en su rostro.

Entra, apura... – repuso la hija de Fujitaka que señalaba un pequeño bolso, la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados no le quedó de otra que hacer caso a lo que le dijo su amiga y entró rápidamente en el bolso.

Sin demora la muchacha salió a toda prisa de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la salida de su casa.

Ya regreso hermano, nos vemos – gritó Sakura que se calzaba las tenis y sin más salió de la casa, y comenzó a correr hacia las calles de Tomoeda con dirección del hospital, lo más seguro sería que utilizaría de nuevo su magia para no perder el tiempo, la situación lo ameritaba, quería ver a Yukito y asegurarse con sus propios ojos de que se encontraba bien...

--0--

Raramente en esa mañana estaba corriendo una fría brisa, fenómeno que en los últimos días no se había presentado en Tomoeda y no era raro ver a las personas que caminaban por las calles iban abrigadas.

El descendiente de Clow Reed había decidido caminar un poco para pensar, había tantas cosas que pasaban por su mente que de seguro con un poco de aire fresco encontraría mejores soluciones.

El muchacho chino pensaba en que forma detener la profecía, un hecho era que había una forma de hacerlo, pero sin la profecía completa poco podía hacer, se había comunicado hace poco con el comité y le habían comunicado que era poco lo que podían hacer, no habían encontrado ningún tipo de información que les sirviera.

Aunque una de las razones por la que había salido de su casa era la necesidad que tenía para pensar, había una razón mucho más fuerte… el muchacho se encontraba totalmente ofuscado al recordar la conversación con su madre.

Shaoran se sentó en una banca de un parque por el cual pasaba, necesitaba relajarse y olvidarse de todos los problemas que lo aquejaban, aunque el muchacho no podía olvidar la discusión con su madre.

Había sido la primera vez que discutían, normalmente el joven chino siempre aceptaba lo que ella le decía, pero esta vez fue diferente…

… y eso es todo lo que sé de la profecía madre – indicó el muchacho de ojos color miel a su madre que había escuchado atentamente todo el relato de su hijo, ya no cabía ninguna duda que la profecía se cumpliría en cualquier momento.

Entiendo, lamentablemente el comité no ha encontrado nada al respecto sobre la profecía y poco se puede hacer… a estas alturas ya no es necesario que sigas en Japón, tú lugar es aquí Shaoran – expresó Ye Lang Li que entendía perfectamente la situación, pero sabía que el lugar de su hijo era con el comité que él ahora lideraba.

Espera madre, estoy seguro que encontraré una forma de solucionar las cosas, es necesario que siga acá – atinó a decir el jefe del clan Li que no concebía la idea de dejarla acá sola con el inminente peligro que acechaba.

No entiendo que pretendes con esa actitud Shaoran, tú sabes muy bien que allá no harás nada… el comité ha decidido por unanimidad si vamos a enfrentar la profecía lo haremos acá y con lo que me dijiste con mucha más razón, es ilógico que te quedes allá, en el lugar en donde se iniciará todo – reprochó la matriarca de la familia Li, no entendía la actitud de su hijo… al parecer había algo que lo ataba a ese lugar.

No regresaré... – el hechicero de oriente había tomado la decisión de quedarse en Tomoeda a proteger a la mujer que amaba y no le importaba lo que decidiera el comité o su madre, él se quedaría a su lado para protegerla sin importarle el costo.

¿No regresaras? ¿de qué hablas Shaoran? ¡Déjate de tonterías!, esta conversación no tiene sentido, tú tienes un deber aquí – exclamó con firmeza la madre del muchacho chino que no entendía la actitud de su hijo, ya no le cabía duda que algo había en Japón que no quería dejar.

No son tonterías madre, no regresaré a Hong Kong, esta vez no, me quedaré a solucionar esto no como el jefe del comité sino por que yo lo deseo, estoy harto de las responsabilidades… ahora haré lo que creo que es mejor, discúlpame madre pero me tengo que ir, adiós madre – repuso el estudiante de arqueología que era consciente de lo que había dicho, y probablemente le crearía un enorme problema en Hong Kong, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en ella, el único motivo que lo impulsaba a continuar era saber que si ganaba ella viviría.

La mujer no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio hasta que al fin se escuchó el ulular del teléfono, indicando que la llamada había terminado, definitivamente su hijo había tomado una decisión e hiciera lo que hiciera nadie le haría cambiar de idea.

"Sacó tu emotividad Hien, espero que esté preparado para el reto que se le avecina" – se dijo Ye Lang mientras colgaba el auricular del teléfono, ahora era cuestión de tiempo para que la profecía se cumpliera…

Era la primera vez que él le hablaba de esa forma a su madre, de seguro se había ganado un gran problema, pero en ese momento ya poco le importaba el comité, el muchacho sacó esas ideas negativas de su mente y se levantó de la banca, lo mejor sería seguir caminando.

El muchacho caminaba lentamente y a veces sentía un dolor molesto, aun tenía el brazo vendado, la contusión de su brazo era la responsable de esa sensación de dolor que le fastidiaba, pero en ese momento eso era de importancia secundaria, solo deseaba caminar.

Sin darse cuenta llegó hacia donde se encontraba un frondoso árbol de cerezo, al verlo no pudo evitar pensar en ella, la razón por la cual no rendirse, razón por la cual estaría dispuesto a dejarlo todo.

Sakura...- susurró el jefe del clan Li que miraba detenidamente el árbol, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó para luego apoyarse sobre el árbol, si ese bello árbol se negaba a morir entonces por que ellos tendrían que resignarse a ser destruidos.

El descendiente de Clow levantó la mirada y pudo observar el cielo aunque estaba nublada le parecía hermoso, probablemente el pensar que ese bello planeta podría desaparecer junto con la raza humana le parecía irracional.

Inesperadamente a su mente vino el recuerdo de cuando era niño…

Él estaba recostado sobre la baranda y esperaba a una niña de ojos verdes en el puentecito por donde tantas veces había pasado con ella, pero esta vez era diferente… no solo había revelado sus sentimientos sino que además tenía que partir a Hong Kong, pero no se iría sin decirle lo que pensaba de ella...

Ella se quedó helada al verlo allí parado, seguro ya debería tener un buen tiempo esperando…

¿Puedo hablar contigo? – preguntó tímidamente el niño chino que no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, estaba apunto de decir cosas que jamás había dicho, pero antes de irse quería ser sincero con ella, la niña solo lo miró sorprendida…

Ambos niños se acomodaron en el puente, estaban separados por una pequeña distancia… ella lo veía a él y él se recostó en la baranda del puente, pasaban los minutos y ambos niños se mantenían en silencio, la niña trataba de buscar en su interior que es lo que sentía por él, mientras que el niño se armaba de valor para decir lo que tenía guardado hace un buen tiempo.

Bueno yo siento que… - la maestra de las cartas trató de romper el silencio que se había formado entre los dos, pero fue interrumpida por el niño que no quería forzarla a decir algo que no sintiera de verdad.

Ayer recibí una llamada de parte de mi madre y yo le… - atinó a decir el niño de Hong Kong que buscaba las palabras exactas para resumir todo lo que sentía en ese momento, lo más seguro era que esa sería la última vez que viera a esa hermosa niña así que quería transmitirle todo lo que pensaba de ella.

La niña se quedó sorprendida al escuchar lo que le dijo el niño chino, por un momento pensó que le iba a pedir una respuesta…

Le conté que todas las cartas Clow habían sido cambiadas y que no sucederán cosas extrañas por estos alrededores – continuó diciendo el niño de ojos color miel que no pudo evitar sentir un enorme pesar, le sería tan difícil de ahora en adelante estar lejos de ella.

Ya veo… - atinó a decir la niña de ojos verdes que seguía algo confundida, no entendía a que venía todo eso.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, la niña era consciente que tenía que darle una respuesta aunque a ciencia cierta no sabía que sentía por él, sus sentimientos estaban entremezclados…

Disculpa, yo solo… - la niña estaba decidida a decirle que lo estimaba y que no estaba segura de lo que sentía por él, pensar en eso le hizo sonrojarse, pero no pudo terminar de hablar por que el niño se levantó y le dio la espalda.

¿Sabes? Me siento muy feliz de haberte conocido – expresó Shaoran que no se sentía con el valor suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, si lo hacía de seguro no podría terminar de decir lo que quería decirle.

La niña se quedó sorprendida, no esperaba que le dijera algo así, definitivamente sintió algo muy especial al escucharlo, pero no estaba segura de que era ese sentimiento…

Cuando vine por primera vez a este país, lo único que hacía era pensar en mí, solo quería reunir las cartas Clow e incrementar mi nivel de magia, yo solo quería hacer eso, en cambio tú, luchabas con todas tus fuerzas por alguien, siempre tomabas en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, tienes muchas cualidades de las que yo carezco – indicó con nostalgia el niño chino, le era difícil reconocer que él no podía compararse con esa niña, que ahora entendía por que ella era la dueña de las cartas Clow y él no, y que esas cualidades fueron las responsables de que él se enamorara de ella, la niña al escuchar cada palabra de Shaoran, negó con la cabeza… ella sabía que él era una excelente persona y no era justo que se criticará de esa forma.

Eso no es cierto, la primera vez que te vi, actuabas de una manera muy seria, no te dabas por vencido, tú también tienes muchas cualidades de las que yo carezco y por eso… - Sakura nuevamente sintió un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba terminar de hablar, en ese momento estaba segura que ella sentía algo por él, pero no sabía como explicarlo solo se limitó a sonrojarse nuevamente.

Por eso… - la niña no sabía exactamente que decir, cosa que comprendió de manera inmediata el niño que no quería forzarla a decir algo que en verdad no sintiera solo para no hacerle daño.

Muchas gracias, eso era todo lo que quería decirte, nos vemos – atinó a decir el niño que salió corriendo… no quería voltear tal vez si lo hacía se arrepentiría, la mejor manera era solo correr, no soportaría verla directamente a los ojos.

Espera Shaoran no te vayas, yo siento que...- pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ¿qué sentía realmente por ese niño chino? ¿realmente lo quería?, necesitaba tanto pensar...

Definitivamente esos recuerdos le traían muchas nostalgias, en vez de animarlo solo le hacía recordar que desde niños le había echo pasar apuros, tal vez el guardián de Sakura tenía razón y él solo le traía problemas, rápidamente sacudió su cabeza con fuerza… tenía que alejar esos pensamientos que no eran nada productivos, en ese instante sintió una presencia…

Esa presencia iba directamente hacia él, probablemente quería que lo buscará… el muchacho sin dudarlo comenzó a correr en dirección de donde emanaba el poder mágico…

Después de unos minutos de correr el muchacho llegó hacia donde podía sentir con mayor fuerza la presencia, no le sorprendía para nada que lograra hacer eso, esa presencia la conocía ya muy bien, el muchacho solo esbozó una sonrisa mientras observaba el edificio que estaba a su adelante.

"Con que quieres jugar Hiiragizawa… ¡está bien!, ya sé donde estas" – se dijo el estudiante de arqueología que caminó con lentitud hacia el edificio que no venía a ser que otro que el hotel en donde se quedaba temporalmente el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra.

El muchacho entró sin demora al lugar y se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba su viejo compañero de infancia, al llegar trató de tocar la puerta pero está se abrió antes que él pudiera tocar, definitivamente su amigo estaba jugando, por un momento Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa.

"Asumo que me estás invitando a pasar" – pensó el jefe del comité de oriente que entró y se dirigió a la habitación en donde el muchacho de gafas les contó acerca de la profecía, al poco tiempo llegó y lo encontró sentado esperando por él.

Buenos días Hiiragizawa, veo que te has levantado de mejor humor – atinó a decir el jefe del clan Li divertido con la ocurrencia de su amigo, esto le hizo recordar que hizo lo mismo cuando fueron a encararlo antes que regresara a Inglaterra cuando tan solo eran unos niños.

Buenos días Li, se puede decir que si… espero no haberte causado molestias, simplemente tenía ganas de verte – contestó el muchacho inglés con cierta melancolía, había sido un impulso que no pudo contener, definitivamente castigos de su conciencia.

No te preocupes, me divirtió seguir tu presencia… definitivamente solo alguien como tú podía hacer tal cosa – indicó el muchacho de ojos color miel que no dejaba de estar sorprendido, era consciente de las habilidades de su amigo pero a pesar de eso le seguía sorprendiendo sus demostraciones, en ese instante sintió cierta preocupación en su compañero que no había notado al principio, ¿sería por la…?

Te veo algo preocupado es por la... - preguntó el estudiante de arqueología algo preocupado, sin la ayuda de Eriol no podrían hacer nada para evitar la profecía, el muchacho de gafas se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

No tiene nada que ver con eso, realmente estoy inquieto porque Nakuru no ha vuelto a casa desde ayer – repuso el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra… no podía ocultar su preocupación por su guardiana, aunque con ella se podía esperar todo, pero estaba seguro que esta vez era diferente a las veces anteriores, la conocía muy bien.

Pero ella es alguien que se puede cuidar muy bien sola, hasta diría que mejor que nosotros – indicó el muchacho chino que sonrió para sí mismo, le era muy difícil pensar que la prima de su amigo estuviera en problemas, recordaba claramente como luchó de igual a igual nada menos que con Yue, el juez de la cartas Clow, cuando la reencarnación de Clow decidió que era momento de que la card captor cambiara todas las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura.

Es cierto, es muy difícil de que alguien le haga daño, pero ella no se puede cuidar de si misma – atinó a contestar el hechicero occidental que se mostraba algo triste, apreciaba mucho a Nakuru, ya no como un guardián sino como una amiga.

¿De si misma?, pero ¿qué cosa podría hacer que ella se encuentre así? – preguntó el jefe del clan Li que se encontraba cada vez más intrigado, definitivamente no entendía nada de lo que su amigo le decía.

Tal vez de una decepción - contestó la reencarnación de Clow que se imaginaba lo que estaría pasando su prima, inesperadamente el volteó la mirada hacia la puerta para ver a alguien conocido por ambos.

Kaho Mizuki lo miró y decidió entrar, nunca imaginó que la amistad pudiera nacer entre ellos que era tan antagónicos, no era de sorpresa ver que el joven inglés le tomara tanto aprecio al muchacho chino.

Buenos días joven Li – saludó con una sonrisa la amable ex profesora que se acercó a donde estaba Eriol.

Buenos días señorita Misuki - contestó Shaoran que sonreía, como era el destino, él hace ocho años jamás hubiera confiado en ella, es más en cierto sentido sentía rencor, pero ahora que distinto era todo.

Espero no interrumpir nada muchachos - Kaho sonreía ya no deseaba sentirse impotente, había tenido toda la noche para sentirse así.

No, por supuesto que no, solamente hablamos de Nakuru que aun no llega – indicó el muchacho de gafas con cierto pesar, aunque había tratado de encontrarla, ella se había asegurado de que ni él fuera capaz de ubicarla…

Es cierto ella no ha llegado en toda la noche, últimamente ella actuado muy raro – indicó Kaho que observó al muchacho inglés, de seguro era lo que él le había comentado, ahora solo la misma muchacha podría ayudarse.

El jefe del clan Li no entendía nada, que podría deprimir a la siempre alegre y feliz Nakuru Akizuki, seguro era algo muy penoso para ella, con lentitud el muchacho chino se acercó a la ventana y observó el paisaje… a pesar del día nublado no dejaba de ser un hermoso escenario.

Es una excelente idea contemplar el día, acompáñanos Kaho, a lo mejor ya no tengamos la oportunidad de ver un paisaje tan bello – indicó la reencarnación de Clow Reed que se había acercado a la ventana junto con el jefe del clan Li, la amable mujer se acercó también después de escuchar la invitación del muchacho.

Contemplaron el paisaje mientras en sus mentes la idea de que podía ser la última vez que vieran un amanecer en Tomoeda rondaba constantemente…

--0--

Hace poco había llegado al hospital y se sentía un poco abochornada con todas las miradas de sorpresa de las enfermeras que no habían dejado de preguntarle acerca de su hermano, al parecer él era tan popular en el hospital como una vez lo fue en la preparatoria… las enfermeras aún no comprendían como esa linda muchacha podía ser hermana del malgeniado doctor Kinomoto…

Gracias a la guía de un grupo de enfermeras que se ofrecieron a conducirla hasta el área de recuperación al saber que era hermana de Touya, ella se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba una persona muy especial que no había visto en un buen tiempo.

La muchacha estaba nerviosa y hasta cierto punto asustada, hacia mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de él, el profesor se había ido hace tiempo y no se había comunicado mucho con ellos por su trabajo, el corazón de la muchacha de ojos verdes latía rápidamente, pero de una forma muy diferente a lo que sentía por el descendiente de Clow Reed, ella ya había aclarado esa confusión hace ya ocho años... lo que sentía por el amigo de preparatoria de su hermano era una sensación de amor hacia un familiar como si de un hermano más se tratase.

Luego de meditar al respecto la muchacha sabía que no tenía que dudar al respecto y tomó un poco de aire y tocó la puerta con los nudillos de su mano.

Pase - indicó una voz desde adentro del cuarto, al escuchar esto la maestra de las cartas giró la perilla de la puerta y entró lentamente al cuarto, el profesor se encontraba echado, totalmente absorto en su lectura, Yukito leía libros que parecían muy antiguos, al momento pudo ver como la muchacha entraba tímidamente a la habitación.

Pequeña Sakura, ¿cómo has cambiado? Me estoy volviendo viejo, aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando eras una niña y mírate ahora, ya eres toda una mujer- indicó con satisfacción el profesor de preparatoria que miraba a la muchacha y le mostraba una sonrisa, la dulce sonrisa que sólo el docente sabía mostrar.

Yukito yo... – la muchacha de ojos verdes no pudo contener más la emoción, intempestivamente las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, esas lágrimas eran totalmente diferentes a las que había vertido en días anteriores, miró al muchacho y no pudo más, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Sakura por favor no llores, no me gusta verte así, además esas horribles lágrimas ensombrecen tu lindo rostro – expresó con suma ternura la falsa identidad de Yue que levantó el rostro de la muchacha con ambas manos y empezó a secar las lágrimas.

Discúlpame Yukito, estas lágrimas son de felicidad, por un momento pensé que algo muy malo te había pasado, pero me siento feliz de haberme equivocado – repuso la antigua card captor que miró con mucho cariño al profesor de preparatoria.

"Como me lo imaginaba, Touya no le ha dicho nada acerca de mi antigua situación, será mejor no decirle nada, para que preocuparla innecesariamente"- pensó el profesor Tsukishiro que le agradeció a su amigo por la delicadeza que había manejado la situación, no cabía duda que su amigo adoraba sobre todas las cosas a esa muchacha.

Yo también me siento muy feliz de volverte a ver Sakura, no sabes como te he extrañado – exclamó Yukito tratando de alegrar a la muchacha que lo acompañaba.

Yo también te he extrañado mucho, tú siempre me escuchas cuando necesito hablar con alguien... – la hija de Fujitaka no pudo continuar pues sintió un nudo en la garganta… en ese preciso momento vino a su mente la imagen del muchacho chino.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa Sakura? te veo muy triste, tú nunca pudiste mentir estoy seguro de que algo te pasa – preguntó el docente al ver que la muchacha se había quedado en silencio de la nada, en ese momento recién pudo sentir la pena que la agobiaba y se dio cuenta que esa pena no era reciente.

No es nada Yukito, son cosas sin importancia – dijo Sakura que bajó su rostro, ella sabía muy bien que le estaba mintiendo y no tenía el valor para mirarle a los ojos.

Te conozco pequeña Sakura, esas cosas que dices que son sin importancia, tiene mucho importancia para ti por lo que veo – repuso la falsa identidad del juez de las cartas Sakura que levantó nuevamente el rostro de la muchacha y miraba como los ojos de la muchacha expresaban tristeza.

Es que yo... – Sakura no sabía como fue que en ese momento se puso a pensar en él, quizás muy en sus adentros quería recibir algún concejo de su amigo, pero le daba tanta vergüenza incomodarlo con sus problemas sentimentales.

Vamos Sakura antes confiabas en mí, ¿qué pasa? ¿ya no me tienes confianza? – preguntó Yukito que trató de suavizar su voz para que la muchacha de ojos verdes pudiera confesarle lo que le dolía.

Seguro mi hermano ya te debe haber contado que... Shaoran ha regresado - Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero la sola de idea de pensar en él la ponía así

Ya veo Sakura, así que el pequeño Li te trae así, bueno aunque ahora ya no creo que siga siendo tan pequeño – indicó el profesor que no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como la cara de la muchacha se volvía de color rojo intenso, era la primera vez que la veía ponerse así.

El silencio de la maestra de las cartas le hizo entender todo al profesor, ahora todo encajaba, la extraña actitud que Shaoran ponía cuando él le hablaba de Sakura, y ahora comprendía que unos días antes del festival de Nadeshiko justo cuando regresó el niño chino, ella le había confesado que había encontrado a esa persona especial, en ese momento no se había dado cuenta que ella se refería a él, aparentemente a su otro yo no le era una sorpresa, al parecer aun existían secretos entre ellos.

"Y pensar que yo sospechaba que algo así iba a suceder cuando apareció la última carta Clow, claro; que tonto fui esa vez que le pedí a Li que me acompañara a comprar moldes para galletas y me enseñó los de forma de osito yo le dije que se preocupaba mucho por Sakura y él solo comenzó a balbucear y se hecho a correr" - pensó Yukito mientras se rascaba la cabeza, claro Touya ya sabía de todo eso por eso siempre hablaba mal de él, al fin pudo entender las palabras que su viejo amigo le dijo en un festival que se llevó a cabo en el templo Tsukimine hace más de 8 años.

Dime desde entonces lo has querido mucho, ¿verdad?... por eso hace ocho años cuando él se fue tú estabas muy deprimida, entonces ¿por qué estás triste si ha vuelto? - preguntó Yukito que no comprendía nada, ¿acaso el muchacho ya no la amaba?

Si aun lo amo, él me prometió volver y cuando al fin lo hizo comenzó a tratarme de una manera tan indiferente y fría, a veces siento que no ha cambiado por que siento su calidez, pero después vuelve a hacer el mismo frío e indiferente de antes – indicó la dueña de las cartas Sakura que recordaba como la protegió las dos veces sin importarle nada, ella se había prometido no llorar otra vez, pero no podía evitarlo.

Sakura, no te preocupes las cosas van a mejorar hay que darle un poco de tiempo, ustedes volverán a estar juntos, de eso no me cabe la menor duda – indicó el docente de preparatoria que no sabía bien por que decía eso, pero Yue conocían los sentimientos que unían al descendiente de Clow con su dueña y si Yue creía en ese muchacho, él también lo haría.

La muchacha no supo que decir, ella también quería pensar lo mismo, pero había momentos que la indiferencia del jefe del clan Li le hacía tanto daño, a lo mejor todo el problema de la profecía lo ponía así, la verdad nadie lo sabía…

Estoy seguro que él también te ama, ya te lo ha demostrado protegiéndote con su cuerpo y con un muy poderoso hechizo de protección, está claro que no quiere que nada te pase – indicó la falsa identidad de Yue entendiendo al fin el mal genio de su amigo, el maestro le sonrió, tenía que darle toda su confianza a la muchacha.

Veo que mi hermano te ha contado, pero pudo haber hecho eso por cualquier otra persona que estuviera en peligro, eso no demuestra nada – repuso la muchacha que comenzaba a sentir que volvía a repetir la conversación con su prima.

¿A quién quieres engañar Sakura?, ¿acaso no sentiste que ese hechizo tiene depositado toda su confianza y fe en ti?, tú misma lo has dicho, sientes que aun te quiere, pero de la nada vuelve a cambiar entonces es lógico de que algo le pasa – concluyó Yukito que después de unir los cabos suelto sobre el asunto, con lo que le contaba la muchacha de ojos verdes y lo que su mejor amigo le había comentado entendía un poco mejor la situación.

Estoy casi seguro que no has hablado con él sobre este asunto ¿verdad? – preguntó repentinamente el docente de preparatoria que miró detenidamente a la muchacha, su mirada era inquisidora y la muchacha no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar la mirada.

No... bueno... lo quería hacer, pero no pude – se excusó la muchacha aún con la mirada en el piso, ella sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, tiempo había tenido lo que no había tenido era el valor para confrontarlo, aunque todos le decían que él aun la amaba, ella no estaba tan segura de eso.

Entonces no pierdas tiempo, no permitas que lo que quieres se vuelva a ir, tal vez nunca te lo puedas perdonar – Yukito le sonrió a la muchacha para darle toda la confianza que necesitaba.

Repentinamente un pequeño muñeco salió del bolso de la muchacha, el guardián se veía que estaba muy pero muy irritado, no era posible que ese mocoso hiciera llorar a la persona que más quería, eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Yukito como se ocurre aconsejarle eso a Sakura, si he estado callado es para saber toda la verdad, como pudo ese mocoso tratar así a Sakurita, ya va a ver cuando lo vea... mocoso insensible me lo vas a pagar... y yo diciéndote que no te le acercarasssss – gritó con exaltación la falsa identidad de Kerberos que tenía una gran vena en la frente…

En la pequeña cabeza del guardián no le cabía la idea de que su dueña fuera tan terca y obstinada con ese mocoso que no tenía nada de bueno, al contrario ese chiquillo era un idiota que solo la hacia sufrir y llorar, ahora todo estaba claro, por esa razón ella había estado así esos últimos días, como era posible que ese sujeto se diera el lujo de tratarla mal a ella, donde había quedado el orgullo de Sakura.

Tranquilízate Kerberos, no es para tanto, simple y llanamente le dije lo que pensaba a Sakura – dijo Yukito que no pudo evitar sonreír, los celos del guardián le causaban mucha gracia, le hacía recordar de cierta manera a su amigo.

Kero tú me estás acompañando y no tenías que salir del bolso, además era una conversación privada no tenías el derecho de escuchar – indicó molesta la muchacha de ojos verdes que miraba como el pequeño muñeco de felpa volaba por su cabeza moviendo sus bracitos, se había olvidado por completo que había traído a su siempre celoso guardián.

Sakura entiende, él no te merece, te está haciendo sufrir por favor olvídalo... - el pequeño guardián miraba suplicante a su amiga mientras ella lo cogía y lo colocaba dentro del bolso.

Ya es hora que nos vayamos, ya le ocasionamos muchos problemas a Yukito y de seguro necesita descansar – replicó la antigua card captor que comenzó a caminar con dirección la puerta cuando escuchó la voz del maestro.

Espero que sigas mi consejo... Sakura – expresó el maestro que le mostró nuevamente una sonrisa a la muchacha.

Adiós Yukito y gracias por todo – la muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa dándole a entender que seguiría su consejo.

Adiós Sakura gracias por venirme a visitar, me alegro mucho de haberte visto – la muchacha hizo un ademán con la mano y salió del cuarto, mientras las palabras del maestro seguían resonando en su mente…

--0--

Un joven médico caminaba por los pasillos del hospital… se encontraba muy meditabundo, había tantas cosas que últimamente lo confundían y necesitaba hablarlo con su mejor amigo, había dejado su casa después de un buen rato que su hermana había salido con dirección al hospital… había una probabilidad de encontrarse con ella, así que decidió hacer un poco de tiempo, decidido eso el médico se dirigió al área de pediatría.

Al rato llegó a su destino y se dirigió a una de los cuartos en donde un nuevo paciente probablemente lo esperaba, el médico entró al cuarto y encontró recostado a un niño al que recién él había operado de apendicitis.

Hola Jun, ¿cómo estas...?- preguntó el galeno que sonreía, se acercó a observar la herida abierta por la operación y se dio cuenta que en poco tiempo cerraría sin ningún problema, definitivamente era una ventaja ser un niño… las heridas curaban con mayor rapidez.

Doctor Kinomoto me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias – indicó el niño que le devolvió la sonrisa al médico, Jun Misugi era un niño de 12 años que tenía pelo y ojos castaños, pero sobretodo amaba jugar soccer, era capitán de su equipo júnior de soccer en la primaria Tomoeda

Veo por el brillo de tus ojos que ya quieres salir de acá, ¿no? ¿acaso quieres volver a jugar soccer tan rápido? – volvió a preguntar el médico que miraba al niño, era una delicia hablar con los niños tan transparentes y tan sinceros al expresarse.

Si doctor Kinomoto, es lo que más quiero – respondió Jun que se quedó en silencio pensando como iba a preguntarle, la respuesta que le diera tal vez lo deprimiría, pero se iba a arriesgar, Touya se dio cuenta que el niño trataba de decirle algo.

Doctor Kinomoto, ¿cuánto demoraré en salir del hospital? – preguntó al fin el niño que miró suplicante a su médico.

Bien Jun no te voy a mentir, tu apendicitis nos causó muchos problemas así que tendrás que estar aquí por lo menos una semana – indicó el hijo de Fujitaka que observó la cara de tristeza del niño.

No pongas esa cara Jun, te propongo algo ¿Qué te parece que cuando salgas juguemos los dos? – preguntó el médico que pudo observar como el rostro de tristeza del niño cambiaba rápidamente.

Claro que si doctor Kinomoto - respondió Jun que sonreía, simplemente el soccer le encantaba.

Entonces así quedamos eh..., bueno yo me tengo que ir a ver a otros pacientes, así que nos vemos después... - dijo Touya que le sonrió al niño y salía del cuarto y comenzaba a caminar otra vez por los pasillos del hospital, pero pronto sintió que alguien le ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

¡Nakuru! ¡¿no entiendes de que no soy un juguete?! - gritó el doctor Kinomoto fastidiado con la actitud de la muchacha, el médico volteó para encarar a Nakuru, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que había cometido un enorme error.

Doctor Kinomoto ¿qué tiene para que me grite? - preguntó con firmeza la enfermera, conocía el mal genio del médico, pero eso ya era el colmo, ni siquiera había hecho algo malo.

Yo no me llamo Nakuru, yo solo vine a entregarle unos informes sobre las últimas operaciones que se han hecho en esta semana - indicó la enfermera que le alcanzó unos documentos y luego le dio la espalda para perderse de su vista.

Discúlpeme yo... aghhh... - Touya se quedó parado en medio del pasillo sin poder decir nada y solo sintiéndose un idiota.

"¿Por qué demonios no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza Nakuru?, espera… no debo pensar en estupideces, mejor voy a ver a Nakuru... agghhh... digo Yukito" – pensó el joven médico que no podía evitar estar molesto consigo mismo, él tenía un serio problema y la única persona que podría ayudarlo era su viejo amigo de preparatoria.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el médico comenzó a caminar con dirección a la sala de recuperación, en su mente aún seguía la imagen de la muchacha, rápidamente recordó sus labios los cuales le hicieron dudar tanto, sacudió su cabeza… no podía pensar en ella, sin demora entró en la habitación que ocupaba su amigo, él estaba sentado en su cama y se le veía bastante contento, al parecer su hermana ya se había ido, pero le había contentado el día a su amigo.

Veo que Sakura te ha alegrado el día, Yuki – indicó el médico que se acercó a la cama de su amigo, solo él podía ayudarlo con ese reciente problema suyo.

Así es, no sabes lo feliz que me siento, Sakura ya es toda una mujer - respondió con alegría el profesor, pero se detuvo al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo, al parecer había algo que le molestaba de sobremanera.

Estoy seguro que te dijo algo acerca del mocoso ¿no es cierto Yuki? – la mirada inquisidora del galeno, asustó un poco a su amigo, conocía como se ponía el médico cuando se trataba de su hermana, pero esta vez había algo distinto en los ojos de su amigo… una confusión.

Digamos algo así… - indicó con cierto nerviosismo el docente de preparatoria que se esperaba el interrogatorio de su amigo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlo sumido en sus pensamientos.

¿Tú tienes algo verdad?, vamos amigo dímelo ¿acaso no te he comprendido antes? – preguntó el profesor Tsukishiro bastante preocupado al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba, Yukito lo había conocido por bastante tiempo y era la primera vez que lo había visto así.

Yuki yo no sé como empezar... Nakuru me besó ayer cuando salía de verte y no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, es algo tonto lo sé, pero no lo puedo evitar – atinó a decir el hijo mayor de Fujitaka que no pudo evitar apretar sus puños de impotencia, no le gustaba estar confundido de esa manera, él siempre había tenido las cosas claras.

Es toda una revelación lo que me cuentas, al parecer Akizuki logró lo que se propuso hace 8 años..., pero amigo lo que tú tienes es algo tan simple, aunque no me explico como te enamoró, pero es bueno que encuentres a alguien que te pueda apoyar y que esté siempre a tu lado y que te corresponda – indicó el amable maestro que pudo ver la cara de asombro de su amigo, era un hecho que su amigo se estaba negando algo que era muy obvio.

Vamos Yuki no hables tonterías, tú sabes muy bien que Nakuru solo está encaprichada conmigo, ella nunca sintió nada real por mí aunque ayer la sentí diferente – expresó al comienzo con firmeza y poco a poco su voz se hacía más leve, tal vez su amigo tenía razón…

Vaya al parecer ella realmente te quiere y ya no como un capricho... no creo equivocarme al decir que Akizuki es una persona de buenos sentimientos, algo complicada no lo niego, pero al parecer esta nueva faceta de ella te ha cautivado – indicó con seriedad la falsa identidad de Yue que le sonrió a su amigo, tenía que darle la confianza que necesitaba para aceptar su realidad.

Yo no puedo imaginarme… ella y yo… - el doctor Kinomoto quedó en silencio, no podía negar que esa idea de estar al lado de la guardiana de Eriol era algo descabellada, pero a la vez tenía tanto deseos de verla de nuevo, tal vez si se vieran de nuevo podría aclarar sus dudas.

No debes negar lo que sientes Touya, yo pienso que...- pero no pudo terminar de hablar el profesor, tanto él como su amigo sintieron que el pánico se apoderaba de ellos, no era posible… la presencia que sentían era una llena de odio y rencor… la más poderosa que habían sentido en sus vidas.

El jefe del clan Li salía de la escuela de Arqueología, no tenía prisa por llegar a su casa, tal vez en la escuela de Derecho podría entretenerse un rato, visitando a un viejo amigo suyo.

"Le prometí a Yamazaki ir a visitarlo más seguido, me parece que ahora sería un momento ideal, de paso que olvido mis problemas y tal vez logre..." – los pensamientos del muchacho chino fueron interrumpidos de golpe, una sensación de terror recorría su rostro y un helado escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, esa presencia era…

"Es él… no hay duda, entonces es el momento..." – se dijo asustado el jefe del comité que empezó a correr mientras a su cabeza solo un pensamiento y una persona ocupaban todo su ser…

En el hotel en donde residía temporalmente un muchacho venido de Inglaterra, la aparición de la terrible presencia no se hizo esperar, dejando asustados a los residentes de una habitación que sentían con horror el terrible poder del "ser de la destrucción".

"No esperaba que fuera tan pronto… no queda otra que luchar hasta el final" – se dijo el muchacho de gafas que miró al muñeco negro y a una amable mujer que lo acompañaban y que compartían el mismo rostro de terror.

Por favor Kaho espéranos y no repliques… vámonos Spy, seguro Nakuru donde quiere que esté nos dará el alcance – se apresuró a decir el muchacho inglés que miró con firmeza a la mujer que optó por quedarse en silencio.

Ambos salieron a toda prisa del hotel mientras Kaho miraba por la ventana como ambos desaparecían de su vista, tal vez sería la última vez que los vería...

La maestra de las antiguas cartas Clow caminaba lentamente por la calle, las palabras de Yukito y de Tomoyo resonaban en su cabeza como un insistente martilleo que no le dejaban en paz.

La muchacha recordaba como el maestro y su prima le habían aconsejado que lo fuera a ver y le preguntara de una vez que le sucedida, ella aún no estaba segura de hacerlo… tenía tanto miedo a escucharle decir que él ya no la amaba.

Inesperadamente la muchacha regresó a la realidad pues sintió una gran presencia… era él, el encargado de la destrucción, no cabía duda que al fin había aparecido, la muchacha levantó su rostro en busca de esa presencia, de la nada salió una pequeña cabecita de su bolso.

Es él Sakura… nunca había sentido una presencia que tuviera esas cargas tan altas de odio y maldad – repuso el pequeño guardián que no podía evitar sentir un gran miedo, ese ser tenía un poder inmensurable, ¿tendrían alguna oportunidad ante ese poder?

Kero viene del parque pingüino, estoy segura – indicó la muchacha de ojos verdes que empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el pequeño guardián salía del bolso y volaba a gran velocidad detrás de ella.

Al poco tiempo, la muchacha se detuvo frente a los columpios donde ella jugaba cuando era niña, había una persona allí balanceándose...

La antigua card captor se sintió confundida, no había nadie excepto esa persona, su guardián a su lado también se veía muy confundido, no entendía nada, pero entonces los dos voltearon a ver esa persona, su presencia era igual a la de él, a la del enviado del mal.

La muchacha se acercó lentamente a esa persona, le parecía familiar... ella y su amigo se encontraba ya a diez pasos de esa persona, cuando de pronto la muchacha se quedó helada, la persona frente a ellos se detuvo y dejó de balancearse, levantó su rostro... la muchacha no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima, no podía crear lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Hola, te estaba esperando, ¿por qué demoraste...?

--0--

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Me he quedado sin palabras, además de ser el capítulo más largo creo que habrá dejado a más de uno con la intriga de saber que pasará, bueno al fina Sakura se entera que Yukito se encuentra en el hospital y lo primero que hará será ir a visitarlo de paso que le pide un consejillo y pues al fin Kero se entera de todo y cuando no el muñequito está de metiche, Shaoran tiene una ligera conversación con Eriol sobre Nakuru que al parecer está como desaparecida, al parecer el rechazo del médico la ha dejado muy afectada y eso lo sabe muy bien Eriol, y hablando de nuestro renegón ahora resulta que está más confundido o mejor dicho no quiere aceptar su realidad, el darse cuenta que esa muchacha había cautivado su corazón con un solo beso, bueno los humanos somos tan complicados pero recuerden el anime, si Touya pudo sentir algo especial por Yukito por que no de una nueva Nakuru que en verdad le mostró sus sentimientos y la calidez que probablemente le hizo falta a Touya, en fin el médico decide pedirle consejo a su eterno amigo y esté le dirá que es mejor que se haga la idea de que está enamorado, Shaoran tiene dos interesantes recuerdos, el primero es claro un recuerdo creado en este fic, el segundo se ha sacado del anime de Card Captor Sakura, para ser más exactos del capítulo 70, así como siempre digo los derechos de los personajes le corresponden a sus respectivos autores. Y al parecer al fin hizo su aparición el enviado del mal y la primera en encontrarlo fue Sakura pero al verlo se puso a llorar ¿Quién es el enviado del mal? ¿Qué harán para detenerlo? ¿Habrá alguna esperanza? Averígüenlo conmigo en los próximos capítulos.

Como ya saben críticas, ideas, bombas, virus o cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Una gran sorpresa provocará la identidad del enviado del mal y una gran batalla dará lugar, Sakura demostrará ser una chica valiente y con gran corazón y el enviado del mal dará a conocer su inmenso poder, averigüen conmigo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo: _La verdadera identidad del enviado del mal._


	18. La verdadera identidad del enviado del m

CAP XVIII: LA VERDADERA IDENTIDAD DEL ENVIADO DEL MAL

El silencio reinaba en el parque del Rey Pingüino, el poder de la persona que estaba sentada en el columpio seguía creciendo incalculablemente, la persona del columpio solo sonreía al ver el dolor que afligía el corazón de la muchacha.

No puede ser, no es justo, esto no puede estar pasando – gritó la muchacha que se resistía a creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, esa persona… no era posible.

El muñeco de felpa miraba incrédulo a la persona que estaba delante suyo… él tampoco se reincorporaba por completo de la impresión, esto era más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Papá... – susurró la muchacha de ojos verdes que sentía que una lágrima recorría lentamente su mejilla, el dolor que oprimía a su corazón era tan enorme que no esperaba poder soportarlo.

Ella estaba parada frente al hombre que tantas veces la había apoyado, que siempre velado por ella y por su hermano, era él pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, sonreía pero su sonrisa ya no era la misma de siempre era un mezcla de sentimientos, de rabia y sobre todo lástima...

No, esto debe ser una mentira, esto no puede ser cierto, tú no puedes ser el enviado del mal – atinó a decir la antigua card captor que se encontraba a punto de llegar a un colapso nervioso, la mirada de la muchacha estaba ausente y llena de horror.

La falsa identidad de Kerberos pudo observar con pena como su amiga se derrumbaba ante la difícil realidad, era comprensible el dolor que sentía, pero en este momento el mundo entero dependía de ellos, tenía que hacerla reaccionar de alguna forma, de lo contrario todo estaría perdido.

Sakura tienes que reaccionar, la persona que está frente a ti ya no es tu padre, no te dejes guiar por tus ojos, siente su perversa presencia, ¡¡Sakura!!... - gritó el pequeño guardián al ver que su amiga se había quedado en silencio, sin atinar a hacer algo.

El guardián al ver la situación sabía que probablemente ella no podría con eso, así que no lo pensó dos veces y en su espalda crecieron dos enormes alas que rápidamente lo envolvían para segundos más tarde hiciera aparición la gran bestia del sello que miraba con tristeza a su dueña.

El poder de Fujitaka seguía creciendo y creciendo… parecía no tener límite, la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados confiaba en su amiga, ella reaccionaría en cualquier momento, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo, él no se rendiría, una vez tomada la decisión, el guardián se plantó delante de la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda, dispuesto a morir si era necesario.

Papá tienes que despertar, tú no puedes ser él – indicó en un tono de desesperación la maestra de las cartas que al fin había roto su silencio, la muchacha no quería resignarse a haber perdido a su padre, tal vez si ella se acercaba a él pudiera sacarlo de ese trance que ella asumía que su padre estaba sumergido.

La muchacha se quitó todas las dudas y solo dejó que su instinto le guiará, sin reparar en las consecuencias la muchacha se prestó a correr hacia donde estaba el hombre, pero al ver la situación, la bestia guardiana la sujetó con su boca.

No Sakura, la persona que está enfrente tuyo ya dejo de ser Fujitaka Kinomoto, tienes que entenderlo de una vez – repuso Kerberos que hacía su mayor esfuerzo por contener a su amiga.

Él es mi padre, ¿Cómo puedes decirme que estoy equivocada? – replicó entre sollozos la muchacha que trataba de liberarse, pero al poco tiempo desistió de hacerlo… se había dado cuenta que no le ganaría en fuerzas a su guardián.

Vamos Sakura, acéptalo, él ahora es un ser retorcido y lleno de odio – indicó con fuerza el guardián que pudo ver como la muchacha se tranquilizaba, tal vez fue muy duro con ella, pero era la única forma para que ella entendiera que ya no se podía hacer nada por su padre.

La escena le parecía muy divertida y estaba disfrutando del momento, Fujitaka sonrió y volvió a sentarse en el columpio, comenzó a balancearse otra vez pero muy lentamente, miraba detenidamente a la bestia del sello, ese ser mágico estaba acabando con su diversión, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las demás personas que venían a interponérsele llegaran, no habría nada de malo si seguía jugando con los sentimientos de esa chica.

Vaya hija mía, no pensé que eras tan débil, me siento totalmente decepcionado de ti, esperaba más de ti, en fin que se puede esperar de un miserable humano – replicó Fujitaka que no dejaba de mirar el rostro de terror de la dueña de las cartas Sakura, ver todo ese sufrimiento reflejado en ese rostro era todo una delicia para él

No es posible esto… - atinó a decir la muchacha que se encontraba petrificada sin saber que hacer.

Veo que aun no te convences, es muy pronto para que te rindas, además todos tus amigos vienen para acá y especialmente esa persona por la que te preocupas tanto… - volvió a decir Fujitaka que giraba su mirada hacia otro lado… podía sentir la presencia del muchacho chino, con esa persona sería suficiente por el momento para empezar el juego que había planeado…

Tengo que levantarme, esto es una pesadilla, no puede ser cierto, me rehusó a aceptar esto – susurró la estudiante de periodismo que no podía moverse, su cuerpo no le respondía, el miedo y el terror se apoderaban de ella, solo quería que todo eso fuera un pesadilla de la cual estaba ansiosa por despertar.

Vaya… sigues negándote lo obvio, Sakura déjate de engañarte… esto no es sueño, soy yo; ¿que no me estas viendo? - expresó Fujitaka que regresó su mirada hacia la muchacha y a la vez detenía su balanceo, esa chica lo iba a divertir…

Sakura quédate acá conmigo, no te muevas – indicó la bestia guardiana del sello que pudo observar que Fujitaka la miraba con deseos de hacerle algún daño, el guardián dirigió su mirada hacia su dueña y mejor amiga, ella estaba destrozada por la tristeza, el terror y el miedo eran el fiel reflejo de lo que mostraba su rostro… la muchacha solo atinó a arrodillarse en el suelo con la mirada perdida…

El jefe del clan Li corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lugar en donde se sentía la mayor concentración de poder mágico en todo Tomoeda, el lugar que había escogido ese sujeto para aparecer era un lugar muy recordado por el muchacho chino, aún no comprendía como un solo ser podía contener tanto poder.

Lo peor no era eso, cerca a esa poderosa presencia se sentía otras dos muy conocidas para él, ella se encontraba muy cerca al ser de la destrucción, el muchacho no podía evitar sentir miedo… era consciente que con ese poder podría ser capaz de reducir al planeta a nada si se lo propusiera… poco a poco se fue acercando, vio a alguien sentado en los columpios y a su lado estaba ella, arrodillada y con las manos en el suelo junto a su guardián de ojos dorados.

El gran felino pudo sentir la presencia de alguien más, y volteó su mirada para observar al recién llegado, la bestia guardiana volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia su querida amiga, quizás con la presencia de esa persona, ella podría reaccionar…

Sakura se fuerte... el mocoso ya llegó, él nos ayudará… - atinó a decir Kerberos que se apegó a su dueña para protegerla, ahora ella estaba más indefensa que cualquier persona del mundo.

El jefe del comité de oriente corrió hacia donde se encontraba la maestra de las cartas, en su mente solo cabía la idea de protegerla, mientras más se acercaba su vista se dirigía hacia la persona que estaba sentado en el columpio, sin esperarlo el hombre le sonrió con malicia y le clavó su mirada, en ese momento el muchacho comenzó a percatarse que esa persona le parecía tan familiar… estaba seguro que él lo había visto antes…

Sin habérselo propuesto el muchacho recordó la primaria Tomoeda, se encontraba escuchando clase y al frente del salón se encontraba un amable hombre de gafas que estaba dando una clase sobre Arqueología, en ese momento se dio cuenta de la identidad de esa persona, ya no tenía dudas, tenía que ser él... era Fujitaka Kinomoto el padre de Sakura, el hombre que le dio las primeras pautas para estudiar Arqueología.

Pudo observar la risa retorcida de Fujitaka que no le había quitado la mirada hasta que se esfumaron sus recuerdos, ahora entendía por que la muchacha de ojos verdes estaba así… pero en ese momento se percató de otra cosa más.

"No puede ser, él me hizo recordar eso… solo con mirarme" – se dijo el descendiente de Clow al darse cuenta el motivo de la risa del hombre y por que había sentido tan penetrante esa mirada, Fujitaka había entrado en su mente para mostrarle esos recuerdos, no cabía duda que él estaba disfrutando con su miedo.

¿Estás bien Sakura?, no te ha hecho nada ¿verdad? – preguntó el estudiante de arqueología que levantó a la muchacha que tenía aun el rostro lleno de lágrimas y de manera instintiva la abrazó, necesitaba consolarla, entendía la difícil situación que estaba pasando.

Es mi papá Shaoran, ¡¡mi papá!! ¡¡ ¿por qué él?! – preguntó entre sollozos la hija de Fujitaka que abrazó con fuerza al muchacho, necesitaba sentir su calor, su protección, el muchacho se quedó en silencio… no sabía que responderle… en ese momento no existían palabras que pudieran consolar el dolor de Sakura…

Vaya que te tomaste tu tiempo, comenzaba a molestarme tu tardanza, bien hija el muchacho por el que te preocupabas al fin ha llegado, me preguntó si te podrá proteger, en fin; ya es hora de empezar... el resto de tus patéticos amigos no demoraran en llegar, pero calentaremos un poco mientras llegan – indicó Fujitaka que hizo con su rostro una mueca de satisfacción, sin demora se levantó del columpio y clavó su mirada en la pareja, toda esa situación de desesperación y de desventura era perfecta para él, quería disfrutar cada instante de este juego.

Kerberos y Shaoran se quedaron helados al sentir el enorme poder que había replegado Fujitaka y pudieron ver que los ojos del amable Fujitaka Kinomoto ya no eran los mismos… sus ojos café ahora tenían un color rojo muy intenso, estaba inyectados de sangre.

Es hora de comenzar, veremos que pueden hacer… esfuércense para no aburrirme – expresó entre carcajadas Fujitaka que se cruzó de brazos y las iris de sus ojos resplandecían, en ese preciso momento, el cielo que cubría el parque se volvió oscuro y del cielo comenzaron a caer con una velocidad sorpréndete grandes piedras envueltas en fuego.

¡¡Detente papá, tú no eres así!! - gritó la dueña de Yue al ver que Fujitaka lanzaba un ataque hacia ellos.

El jefe del clan Li al ver el terrible ataque soltó a la muchacha de un brazo y en esa mano una pequeña esfera se convertía en una espada, a pesar que con el otro brazo aún abrazaba a Sakura, pudo conjurar un poderoso escudo que comenzó a detener el ataque.

Sakura, escúchame por favor, ese hombre que está frente a ti ya no es tu padre, tienes que aceptarlo… sino hacemos algo, él nos matara a todos – indicó el muchacho de ojos color miel que miró con ternura a la muchacha, trataba de darle todas sus fuerzas pero ella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos y tristeza…

Al parecer aun no entiendes, tal vez sea momento de hacer más creíble esto – repuso con fastidio Fujitaka al ver que la muchacha se resistía a luchar contra él, nuevamente en sus ojos, sus iris resplandecían y las piedras comenzaron a caer en mayor número y con más velocidad que hicieron en instantes que la barrera que levantó el muchacho chino comenzara a resquebrajarse.

"No podré con esto…" – pensó el jefe del clan Li que miraba como poco a poco su barrera era superada por el ataque de Fujitaka y ante su sorpresa la barrera volvió a recobrar fuerza.

El estudiante de arqueología volteó su mirada y miró como la bestia guardiana estaba expulsado todo su poder mágico para reforzar la barrera, en ese momento Shaoran entendió que él tenía que hacer lo mismo y comenzó a concentrar su poder en mantener la barrera.

Fujitaka miraba como nuevamente su ataque era repelido a duras penas por sus enemigos, tal vez estaba subestimándolos, tendría la necesidad de atacarlos con más seriedad, el hombre soltó sus brazos y levantó su mano…

Bueno admiro su coraje, pero su momento ha llegado, su débil barrera no podrá resistir por más tiempo mi ataque, pero para asegurarme de que sean destruidos les daré este último regalo de mi parte – indicó Fujitaka que volvió a reírse a carcajadas, pero de pronto sintió que una luz se acercaba hacia él, al voltear la mirada un esfera roja impactó directamente con él y formó una gran explosión que levantó mucho polvo.

El ataque de Fujitaka se detuvo justo a tiempo, el muchacho chino y la bestia guardiana soltaron la barrera que se desvaneció con rapidez, el cansancio en los dos era notorio, habían utilizado más poder de lo necesario en mantener la barrera.

Poco a poco el humo se iba desvaneciendo y comenzó a aclararse la silueta de Fujitaka hasta lograr distinguirlo y ver que el ataque había sido infructuoso en él, ni siquiera presentaba un pequeño rasguño.

Al parecer los humanos no entienden que esto es inevitable, vaya necedad la suya – dijo Fujitaka con sarcasmo que comenzó a sacudir su vestimenta con la mano para quitarle el polvo ante la cara anonadada del muchacho de gafas.

La reencarnación de Clow no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, su ataque era directo y ese sujeto ni siquiera había hecho el intento de esquivarlo o de hacer una barrera, no se había movido ni un centímetro, al lado del muchacho se encontraba un gran felino de color negro.

No puedo creerlo, el ataque de Eriol era directo y ni siquiera le ha hecho ni un rasguño – atinó a decir Spinel Sun que observaba con terror el enorme poder de su enemigo, un ataque como ese hubiera abatido a cualquier otro adversario o por lo menos lo hubiera herido…

No entiendo de que se sorprenden, con ese nivel tan inferior, lo único que se puede esperar es levantar un poco de polvo – indicó entre carcajadas Fujitaka que no podía evitar sentir increíble satisfacción de ver las caras de horror de Eriol y su guardián.

No se preocupen, aún no acabaré con ustedes… me divertiré un poco más con ustedes, además aun faltan algunos participantes de este juego, no sería educado de mi parte no dejarles participar – agregó Fujitaka que volvió a reír estrepitosamente ante la mirada de impotencia del muchacho inglés que veía como ese sujeto se burlaba de ellos.

Inesperadamente la risa de Fujitaka se detuvo al ver que un ataque de cristales se acercaba a él, sin siquiera molestarse en moverse, los cristales al estar a un centímetro de Fujitaka se evaporaron.

Un hermoso ángel de bellas alas blancas, veía impotentemente como su ataque había sido detenido con suma facilidad cuando se aprestaba a retomar su ataque el grito de la persona que lo acompañaba lo detuvo.

Espera Yue, esa persona es mi papá, no le hagas daño – exclamó el joven médico que no concebía la idea de que ese enorme poder maligno proviniera de la persona que había llamado toda su vida: papá, el galeno no podía creer que esa persona ya no era Fujitaka Kinomoto, el hombre al cual su madre amó sobre todas las cosas.

Fujitaka observó con tranquilidad a los recién llegados, el juego iba a comenzar más pronto de lo que esperaba, pero haría que ellos sufrieran hasta arrepentirse de haberlo enfrentado, Touya y Yue se acercaron a donde estaba Kerberos, lo mismo hacían por su lado Eriol y Spinel Sun.

Con esto, está completo todo, ahora si podremos empezar con el verdadero juego – indicó Fujitaka que miraba como el grupo se reunía, lo más seguro era que pensaban que juntándose podrían hacerle algo, por lo menos harían más divertida la cosa.

Como es posible que tú...- el doctor Kinomoto no entendía nada, dirigió su mirada hacia su padre, él se veía tan divertido, no podía ser posible que su siempre amado padre se estuviera comportado así, la única explicación sería que él ya no existía más en este mundo…

"Esto explica la extraña presencia que sentía cuando estaba en la casa, todo el tiempo era mi papá el que liberaba esa presencia maligna" – pensó Touya que ataba cabos y entendía al fin por que sentía esa extraña presencia… si le hubiera dado la importancia del caso tal vez esto se hubiera podido detener.

Vaya otro que no quiere entender, definitivamente los humanos son unos estúpidos, pero no te aflijas más, pronto acompañaras a tu querido padre – repuso Fujitaka que volvió a sonreír con malicia, ver como ellos se derrumbaban ante sus ojos le estaba dando una enorme satisfacción.

Papá esto no es cierto, tú eres mi padre y siempre fuiste el hombre que más he admirado por eso mi madre se enamoró de ti y lo dejó todo – atinó a decir la antigua card captor que había reaccionado al fin, la muchacha se separó del jefe del clan Li, tenía que mirarle directo a sus ojos y ver que todo era una mentira.

¿Un hombre bueno?, no existe tal cosa en este mundo, aunque debo admitir que esta persona era algo diferente al resto, pero entonces ¿Por qué él?, estoy seguro que estás preguntándote eso – indicó con serenidad Fujitaka que comenzó a caminar en círculos en su propio eje, miraba detenidamente a todos ellos, podían sentir el miedo, el terror, esos sentimientos solo lo hacían más fuerte…

No te preocupes… te lo diré antes que mueras, tu amado padre fue uno de los tantos candidatos que habían en este mundo para ser mi reencarnación y pues tuvo la suerte de que en esta época me tocará renacer, así que me aposesione de su cuerpo desde que nació, pero vivió su vida normal solo hasta que llegara el momento de destruir al mundo y justo en ese momento yo tomaría control de su cuerpo y así me encargaría de destruir todo lo que amo y acabar con esta estúpida e insana raza humana – indicó entre carcajadas Fujitaka que miraba la cara de horror de los hermanos Kinomoto que se habían quedado en silencio…

"¿Por que tuvo que pasar esto?, no nos queda otra opción que defendernos y luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas aunque no me quiero engañar… no hay oportunidad contra él y para empeorar aún más las cosas, escogió al padre de Sakura, con esta eventualidad dudo mucho que podamos contar con su ayuda" – reflexionó con tristeza el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que miró la cara de espanto de su amiga, entendía sus sentimientos… era una situación muy difícil para ella.

Fujitaka veía con satisfacción como el alma de la muchacha se resquebrajaba ante el dolor de saber que la vida de su padre siempre fue una mentira, en ese instante sintió la ira del médico que llegaba hacia él, a diferencia de su hermana… él había aceptado la realidad y quería verlo muerto… ese tipo de sentimientos solo hacían que Fujitaka enfureciera, él quería ver dolor, desesperación y sufrimiento.

He sido generoso con ustedes, ahora ya se terminó el diálogo, pasemos a lo interesante… - Fujitaka miró detenidamente al galeno, él tendría que ser el primero…

Veo que estás ansioso por acabar conmigo, es una pena por que tú serás el primero que se reunirá con el buen Fujitaka – indicó el hombre que esta vez no sonrió, estiró su brazo, extendió su mano y señaló con su palma en dirección al médico.

Ante la cara de sorpresa de todos, el cuerpo de Touya comenzó a levitar unos centímetros del suelo y fue empujado unos metros de ellos, inesperadamente en donde había caído el muchacho comenzó a abrirse el suelo…

¡¡Hermano...!! – gritó la antigua card captor que comenzó a correr en dirección de su hermano, a él no lo perdería… no soportaría que también su hermano se fuera.

¡¡Aléjate Sakura!! ¡¡mocoso cuídala...!! - contestó el doctor Kinomoto a la vez que el muchacho chino que alcanzó a la maestra de las cartas y la cogía del brazo para detenerla, él sabía que era imposible hacer algo por el médico, ante la desesperación de la muchacha pudo ver como su hermano caía, pero entonces una sombra entró con una velocidad sorprendente y sacó entre brazos al galeno.

¿Estás bien Touya? – preguntó con una sonrisa una especie de ángel con alas de mariposa, estaba contenta de haber llegado justo en ese momento y haber logrado alcanzarlo a tiempo.

¿Nakuru?, yo... si gracias – atinó a decir el joven médico que no sabía exactamente que decir, sentir el calor del guardián le hizo olvidar todos sus miedos.

¿Faltaba otro más? Espero que ésta sea la última intervención… aunque aún no entiendo por que ayudan a esos humanos, ustedes son ajenos a todo esto… - preguntó algo confundido Fujitaka que no entendía la postura de esos seres mágicos, ellos no tenían nada que ver en esa pelea, ¿por qué protegían a esos insanos humanos?, Fujitaka pudo ver la cara de decisión de los guardianes, no cabía duda que ellos morirían por defender a esos humanos, pero ¿Por qué desperdiciar su vida de esa manera tan tonta?

Tú nunca podrás entenderlo aunque te lo explicáramos, un ser como tú que solo se preocupa por si mismo jamás entenderá que existe otras cosas a parte de destruirlo todo, eres un maldito retorcido que piensa que todos los que no son humanos deberían ser iguales a ti – contestó el juez de las cartas Sakura con decisión, el guardián buscó con la mirada al médico y éste le asintió con la cabeza, el galeno había aceptado que la persona que amenazaba con destruirlos ya no era más su padre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el guardián se lanzó en contra de Fujitaka que se había quedado en silencio con la vista abajo, no entendía la terquedad que los unía y que los hacía enfrentarse ante él cuando de antemano sabían que jamás le ganarían.

¡Eres un estúpido! Piensas que eres mejor que yo… no me hagas reír, solo eres un maldito insolente que no sabe apreciar su insignificante vida, ¡¡aparte de mi vista!! – gritó con furia Fujitaka que empezó a reírse divertido por el sermón del guardián, esa tonta criatura pensaba que con algo de ese tipo lograría intimidarlo… definitivamente estos sujetos estaban divirtiéndolo.

Fujitaka observó atentamente el acercarse del juez de las cartas, el guardián lanzó nuevamente su ataque de cristales que se dirigieron con gran velocidad a su enemigo que no se inmutó en ningún momento, esta vez Fujitaka levantó con fuerza su mano como si de un látigo fuera, originando una gran ráfaga de aire, que desbarató con suma facilidad el ataque y siguió su camino hacia Yue que no pudo hacer nada para defenderse y lo sacó volando haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol.

¡¡Yue!! – gritó la muchacha de ojos verdes al ver como su guardián salía disparado para impactar con violencia con un árbol, el juez quedó tendido en el suelo inconsciente.

"Debo hacer algo, de lo contrario él acabará con todos nosotros… no hay otra opción" – se dijo para si mismo el jefe del clan Li que miró la tristeza de la muchacha que tenía en brazos, si ella sobrevivía sería suficiente consuelo para él.

Ya no permitiré que hagas más daño, no volverás a lastimar a nadie y mucho menos a Sa... – el descendiente de Clow no pudo terminar de hablar, soltó a la muchacha que se quedó desconcertada al ver como él corría rápidamente con dirección de Fujitaka.

Mientras más cerca estaba de Fujitaka, el poder que concentraba en su espada el joven chino era mayor, estaba consciente que lo más seguro era que no le hiciera gran daño, pero tenía que agotar todas las posibilidades.

Dios del trueno ven - gritó el jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente, a los pocos segundos apareció la figura de un gran dragón chino que despedía rayos por su cuerpo, el ente mágico viajaba a gran velocidad con dirección hacia Fujitaka.

Vamos niño, no me digas que todo esto es tu poder… me has decepcionado, esperaba más de las personas que habían venido a retarme – repuso entre carcajadas Fujitaka que observaba como el ataque se acercaba rápidamente a él con la intención de arrebatarle su vida.

A escaso centímetros de tocar el cuerpo de Fujitaka, el ataque se desvió destrozando una gran cantidad de árboles, ante la sonrisa de Fujitaka, pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver al muchacho que aun seguía corriendo en su dirección… lo había subestimado, ese chico sabía que con ese tipo de ataque no le causaría mayor problema y solo trató de distraerlo para acercarse a él y atacarlo directamente.

Fujitaka sonrió, ese muchacho si que lo había tomado por sorpresa, se estaba acercando con toda la intención de cortarlo con su espada, era una buena idea si es que hubiera sido otro su oponente, el descendiente de Clow a escasos centímetros de Fujitaka sintió que su espada pesaba 10 veces más, le fue imposible mantenerla levantada y cayó de rodillas antes Fujitaka.

Tonto, eres demasiado sentimental y piensas mucho en ella… eso te debilita, pero no te rindas aún, que no estoy satisfecho… debes divertirme un poco más - Fujitaka miró con una malévola sonrisa al muchacho que estaba postrado a sus pies.

¡¡Cállate!! No dejaré que sigas haciendo lo que se te de la gana – repuso el muchacho de ojos color miel que hacía su mayor esfuerzo por levantar su espada, al instante la sonrisa de Fujitaka fue reemplazada por una mueca de odio.

Bueno al parecer aún no comprendes lo inferior que eres… te mostraré que solo eres una mosca para mí… - indicó Fujitaka que estiró su mano en dirección del muchacho, rápidamente un fuerte viento comenzó a destruir todo lo que se ponía en su camino… al poco tiempo el fuerte viento se convirtió en un torbellino que impactó de lleno con el muchacho…

Sin poder hacer algo el muchacho fue llevado al centro del torbellino y comenzó a sentir miles de golpes por todo su cuerpo, pues el torbellino no solo lo había atrapado a él sino a muchas cosas entre piedras y bloques de cemento y en el centro del torbellino todo se juntaba y chocaban uno con otro con una terrible ferocidad ante la carcajada de Fujitaka.

"Si esto sigue así acabará con Li" – se dijo el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que se prestaba en salir en ayuda de su amigo, no había realizado ni un paso cuando sintió la presencia de alguien en su espalda.

El muchacho de gafas rápidamente volteó la mirada y grande fue la sorpresa de ver Fujitaka que sonreía, ¿en qué momento se había movido?, lo peor de todo es que parecía que leyera su mente.

Ustedes y esos estúpidos sentimentalismo, deberías preocuparte por ti mismo… - indicó Fujitaka que hizo que el torbellino cesará para que el muchacho chino cayera pesadamente con múltiples heridas y golpes.

Sin titubear dos veces el muchacho inglés trató de lanzar un ataque con la ayuda de su báculo, pero simplemente Fujitaka tronó sus dedos y el ataque del muchacho explosionó antes que saliera del báculo sacándolo volando al muchacho a varios metros de Fujitaka.

Otro iluso que pensaba atacarme, ¿Qué obstinación la suya? ¿Por qué no esperan pacientemente la muerte? – preguntó ya un poco fastidiado Fujitaka, él solo quería verlos de miedo y horror… el enfrentarse a él solo hacía que se pusiera de mal humor.

Fujitaka levantó nuevamente su mano y comenzó a concentrar una gran energía en su palma… acabaría con la vida de ese chico para que los demás se arrepintiera de haber cometido el error de haberlo enfrentado.

Spinel Sun pudo ver que la vida de su dueño corría serio peligro y no lo dudó dos veces, se lanzó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Fujitaka y atacó con gran decisión, estaba consciente que no le haría ni el menor rasguño, pero por lo menos llamaría su atención.

Fujitaka dirigió a su mirada hacia el ataque del guardián, era un gran rayo púrpura que se acercaba hacia él, otro ser mágico que no comprendía lo inútiles que eran sus esfuerzos.

Insensato, ¿acaso no lo comprendes? muere entonces en lugar del humano que proteges – expresó con furia Fujitaka que dirigió su mano hacia el rayo púrpura que se acercaba, de su palma salió una esfera negra que comenzó a absorber el ataque del guardián ante la mirada de impotencia de su dueño.

El ataque se aproximaba hacia Spinel Sun que trató de expulsar su poder mágico por todo su cuerpo para poder resistir el ataque, pero ante su sorpresa a unos escasos centímetros de alcanzarlo la esfera se dividió en innumerables espinas de luz, poco pudo hacer para evitar el ataque… cada espina comenzó a atravesar el cuerpo del guardián que aullaba de dolor… al poco tiempo el felino negro cayó abatido por el ataque inconsciente y formando un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

¡¡Spy...!! – gritó la reencarnación de Clow que corrió en dirección a su guardián, Fujitaka pudo ver la cara de horror del muchacho, nuevamente se volvía divertido el juego así que lo dejó ver al felino negro, Fujitaka no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo… probablemente con eso comprendería que jamás podría ir en contra de él.

Eriol a cada segundo que se acercaba podía ver como el poder mágico de su guardián disminuía de manera desmesurada, definitivamente su amigo no podría seguir en la batalla, ese sujeto le había causado un gran daño con una simple técnica… solo jugaba con ellos.

¿Cómo te atreviste? Te juro que acabaré contigo de alguna manera – repuso el hechicero occidental que concentró su poder en su báculo… haría uso de todo su poder de ser necesario, pero iba a acabar con ese maldito sujeto de una buena vez.

Sabes divertirme muchacho, ¿piensas acabar conmigo?, pero mírate no puedes ni defenderte de mi ataque – indicó Fujitaka que volvió a sonreír mientras le daba la espalda al muchacho, era ridículo que pensaran que podían ganarle, tal vez ya venía siendo hora que acabara con todos ellos.

Una gran cortina de fuego se lanzó en contra del muchacho de gafas que no pudo terminar su conjuro, estaba seguro que aunque usara su máximo poder no podría destruir el ataque de Fujitaka, la única opción era levantar una barrera antes que el fuego lo atrapara.

El muchacho levantó su báculo y una barrera lo envolvió, las llamas buscaban alcanzar al muchacho, pero la barrera se interpuso en el camino, sin embargo el fuego era incontrolable y comenzó a consumir a la barrera que poco a poco cedía...

¡¡Sakura tienes que reaccionar!! ¡¡debemos luchar!! O él acabara con todos nosotros – indicó con ímpetu la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados que miró a su amiga, no podía de dejar de sentir mucha pena por ella, comprendía su malestar, pero debía reponerse por el bien de todos.

No puedo hacerlo Kero, él es mi papá y no... – la maestra de las cartas sintió un nudo en su garganta, el miedo y la tristeza le nublaban el juicio, la muchacha se derrumbó en el suelo de rodillas, lo único que atinó a hacer fue cerrar sus puños de impotencia con la mirada en el piso.

Sakura, él ya no es tu padre… - Kerberos miró a su amiga, dijera lo que dijera, ella no podría salir de esa depresión en la cual había caído, tenía que pensar en otra cosa para hacerla reaccionar, en ese instante el guardián dirigió su mirada hacia donde un muchacho luchaba por reincorporarse.

No puedo, no puedo... – repuso la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda que empezó a sentir que las lágrimas salían nuevamente de sus ojos, no podía concebir la idea de matar a su padre, la persona que había velado por ella toda su vida.

Mira al mocoso, él está intentando luchar y no lo hace para él, lo hace por ti, tienes que estar a su lado y apoyarlo, no dejes que todo su esfuerzo sea en vano - expresó el felino de ojos dorados que alzó la voz para atraer la atención de su dueña.

La dueña de las cartas Sakura al escuchar el nombre del muchacho chino, levantó inmediatamente la vista y vio como él intentaba levantarse apoyándose de su espada, se notaba que estaba bastante lastimado y en esa condición poco podía hacer para defenderse.

La cara de espanto se formó en el rostro de la muchacha al observar que Fujitaka se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaba el muchacho de Hong Kong, el hombre estaba decidido a acabar con Shaoran… sin demora levantó su mano y de ella salió una pequeña llama que bailaba en su palma.

Al ver que el descendiente de Clow corría peligro hizo reaccionar a la muchacha que se levantó de improviso.

No, a él no me lo vas a quitar igual como hiciste con mi papá - gritó la antigua card captor que sacó una pequeña llave y comenzó a recitar un conjuro, convirtiendo la llave en un báculo.

"Al fin reaccionaste Sakura, muéstrale a ese sujeto de todo lo que estás hecha, esa es la valentía que siempre admire de ti Sakura"- pensó el guardián de ojos dorados orgulloso de su amiga, aunque el motivo que originó que reaccionara no le gustaba del todo, pero mientras ella peleara con todos sus fuerzas sería suficiente, luego arreglaría cuentas con el mocoso.

La estudiante de arqueología estaba decidida a protegerlo de cualquier forma, así que decidió usar sus cartas más poderosas, las cartas que contenían cada una un elemento de la naturaleza, sin demora lanzó cuatro cartas al aire.

¡Agua, fuego, viento, tierra! – gritó a toda prisa la muchacha de ojos verdes que liberó el poder de las cartas con su báculo, pronto las cuatro cartas se unían en un solo ataque que se dirigía hacia donde estaba Fujitaka…

Fujitaka estaba más sonriente de lo normal, ahora acabaría con la vida de ese sujeto que se resistía a morir, se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera molestia… esta vez ya no sería benevolente con él, lo mataría de una buena vez… el hombre se quedó sorprendido al sentir que un ataque se acercaba hacia él, eso era imposible… el otro muchacho estaba siendo abatido por sus llamas, entonces solo quedaba una persona… al fin se volvería más divertido el juego.

Bien, veo que por fin te has decido a atacar, pero no seas ingenua, con ese poder tan mediocre pretendes protegerlo, en este momento haré que te arrepientas de tu estupidez – indicó con una carcajada Fujitaka que volteó hacia donde venía el ataque de Sakura, la llama en su palma aun estaba bailando.

El ataque combinado de las cuatro cartas continuaban avanzando en busca de Fujitaka, éste no se inmutó y dejó salir a la pequeña llama que tenía en su mano, el poder de Fujitaka consumió el ataque de la muchacha y siguió su camino hacia donde estaba las cartas, Kerberos sin pensarlo dos veces se colocó delante de ella y expulsó todo su poder mágico para levantar una barrera, luego una gran explosión se escuchó y una gran cantidad de polvo se levantó.

¡¡Sakuraaaa!! – gritó el jefe del clan Li que se olvidó de todas sus heridas y comenzó a correr con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, el corazón del muchacho latía fuertemente… esta vez por protegerlo ella podía haber muerto, escenas de su visión regresaron a su mente, si a ella le pasaba algo no se lo iba a perdonar nunca…

La risa estrepitosa de Fujitaka parecía envolverlo todo, poco a poco el humo se disipaba y se dejó ver la silueta de un gran felino y de una persona, rápidamente Fujitaka dejó de sonreír, ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que estuvieran vivos? Algo estaba mal ahí.

Cuando todo el humo se dispersó, se observó claramente que tanto Kerberos y Sakura habían salido ilesos del ataque, Fujitaka estaba furioso no entendía que había pasado y fue en ese momento que dirigió su mirada al piso y al fin entendió todo.

Malditas cartas, dieron todo su poder mágico para contener mi ataque… solo lograron darle un poco más de tiempo, ahora ya no son más que simple papel, que acción más estúpida – recriminó con fastidio Fujitaka al entender la razón de que su ataque fallara, al parecer esos entes mágicos se habían empecinado en defender a esos humanos sin importarles su propia existencia, ¿Por qué hacían cosas tan estúpidas?, no lo comprendía.

La estudiante de arqueología estaba helada después de haber escuchado cada palabra de Fujitaka, bajó su mirada para observar las cartas que ahora solo eran cuatro trozos de papel, cuatro amigas suyas habían muerto para salvarle la vida, ella no podía reaccionar… el dolor consumía su corazón, no solo había perdido a su papá sino también a ellas, poco a poco todo lo que amaba ese hombre se encargaría de arrebatarle.

El hechicero de oriente al ver que ella estaba a salvo, sintió que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, entendía el dolor que ella sentía, conocía muy bien como ella estimaba a las cartas que le dejó Clow, pero tenía que reanimarla… no podía dejarse vencer de esa forma, a los pocos segundos él se encontraba frente a ella.

Sakura, ¡¡mírame!!, tenemos que seguir luchando, no debes darte por vencida, yo no lo haré júramelo – indicó con seriedad el muchacho de ojos color miel a la vez que le imprimía a su voz un poco de ternura, el muchacho tomó con sus brazos a la muchacha, sujetó con firmeza los brazos de Sakura y la miró detenidamente en busca de una respuesta.

Shaoran no puedo... – atinó a decir la muchacha que estaba tan asustada ante el poder de ese hombre que los miraba desafiante… en ese instante los ojos verdes de la muchacha se cruzaron con los ojos del muchacho chino, pudo sentir toda su calidez.

Te lo juro – dijo en voz baja la muchacha al darse cuenta que él estaba depositando toda su confianza en ella.

Fujitaka miraba a la pareja de muchachos y realmente comenzaba aborrecer ese sentimiento de protegerse el uno con el otro, estaba harto de ver como luchaban no por sus vidas sino por los del otro.

Sería momento de acabar con ellos, cuando en ese momento se percató que el doctor Kinomoto se acercaba a su hermana, eso solo hizo que Fujitaka sintiera más odio, y miró detenidamente al médico.

¡¡No estorbes!! – gritó Fujitaka que clavó su mirada en donde estaba el galeno, las iris de sus ojos destellaron en una facción de segundos e inesperadamente el joven médico salió despedido por los aires estrellándose contra un árbol.

Sakura observó con horror como su hermano había sido arrojado por los aires y trató de ir a su encuentro, en ese preciso momento el descendiente de Clow la abrazó y colocó la cabeza de la muchacha en su pecho, él sabía que ella no podría hacer nada… la impotencia se apoderó de ambos jóvenes.

Ruby Moon sin pensarlo dos veces voló hacia el lugar en donde había caído el joven médico, al llegar lo encontró sin sentido… el impacto había sido mucho más fuerte de lo que ella esperaba, en ese momento Fujitaka se acercaba hacia ellos, iba a acabarlos sin darles ninguna oportunidad.

La guardiana observó con temor como se acercaba Fujitaka, defendería al galeno con su vida si sería posible, pero en ese mismo momento su vista se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la reencarnación de Clow, el muchacho aun luchaba por mantener su barrera sin mucho éxito, Ruby Moon no sabía que hacer, su deber era proteger a su dueño, pero si se iba no había duda que Fujitaka tomaría la vida del médico.

Ruby Moon quédate al lado de Kinomoto, no te preocupes por mí… no moriré tan fácilmente - gritó el hechicero de occidente al observar la indecisión de su amiga, en ese preciso momento el muchacho incrementó el poder mágico en su báculo y la barrera comenzó a ganar fuerza…

"Aun no creo que haya destruido las cartas, ni siquiera Clow Reed hubiera esperado esto" - pensó el muchacho de gafas asustado por el inmenso poder de Fujitaka, que de una manera inusitada el ataque comenzó a ganar nuevamente fuerza y comenzó a colapsar a su barrera.

Fujitaka se quedó parado, al parecer esos chicos no iban a darse por vencido y seguirían peleando aunque los matara uno por uno, él quería verlos sufrir y pedir misericordia, entonces era momento de mostrarles que todo ese tiempo habían peleado en vano que ya nada puede detener su miserable destino.

Quiero ser benevolente con los humanos, no sentirán nada antes de morir se los juro – indicó Fujitaka que se mostraba muy seguro, ya no había risas ni ningún tipo de burla en su rostro más bien notaba una clara seriedad, sin más detuvo el ataque que acosaba a Eriol.

No van a morir aún, observen este hermoso espectáculo… empieza el fin del mundo – gritó con algarabía Fujitaka que comenzó a expulsar de su cuerpo una gran aura negra que se proyectó hacia el cielo que pronto se oscureció, pero siguió avanzando sin control, pronto todo el planeta quedó sumido en oscuridad, todos los seres humanos comenzaron a perder el conocimiento y se desplomaban en el lugar que se encontraban…

Los terremotos, erupciones y tsunamis acababan con el ya devastado planeta sin piedad alguna, Fujitaka comenzó a reír ante la cara de horror de sus enemigos, esa era la diversión que él esperaba.

Con lentitud el juez de las cartas Sakura se reincorporó y sintió la gran aura que envolvía la tierra, era un sentimiento de odio, egoísmo, vanidad, envidia; no podía creer que un solo ser podría contener tanta maldad acumulada.

Eres un ser perverso y retorcido, como te has atrevido a cubrir la tierra con tu aura negra y sucia – reprochó el guardián con figura de ángel que levantó vuelo y se dirigió al lado de su dueña.

Insisten en echarme la culpa de sus pecados, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, el aura no es mía, es de todos los humanos que viven en este planeta, como puedes ver es muy poderosa y serán los mismos humanos arrogantes lo que destruirán su planeta – repuso Fujitaka que se encontraba satisfecho, solo necesitaba tronar sus dedos para que se cumpla el castigo final de la raza humana.

No te creo, mientes; no todos los seres humanos son malos en este planeta, hay mucho gente buena – dijo con fuerza la muchacha de ojos verdes que se había separado de Shaoran, la muchacha vio a su hermano que aun estaba inconsciente al lado de Ruby Moon, su amigo inglés se encontraba muy agotado y a poca distancia de él se encontraba el felino negro con un charco de sangre, en ese momento llegó Yue y fue revisado por la bestia guardiana.

No te mientas niña, el ser humano siempre se ha caracterizado por ser una plaga para este planeta, consumen todos los recursos de un área y después que lo terminan se van a otro sitio, solo hay organismo como ustedes y son los virus, así que deja de ser tonterías… ustedes son una insana raza que debe ser exterminada definitivamente – repuso Fujitaka que observó a la muchacha que se negaba a aceptar lo que él decía, la determinación de esa chica por salvar a esos tontos humanos le agradaba, pero no cambiaria nada, el destino de ellos ya estaba dictado.

No, no lo acepto… ¡Yue! ¡Kerberos! Apóyenme, atacaremos juntos… - gritó la reencarnación de Clow que concentraba su poder en su báculo, esta vez iba a atacar con todo su poder...

¡¡Está bien!! - gritaron en conjunto los dos guardianes que se separaron de su dueña, entendieron a la perfección que ese muchacho estaba dispuesto a morir en ese momento.

Ambos guardianes se colocaron al lado del muchacho de gafas que concentraba todo su poder mágico en su báculo, el juez de las cartas sacó un arco de luz y una flecha de luz y apuntó a Fujitaka, la bestia guardiana del sello comenzó a concentrar una enorme llama en sus fauces.

Ataquen ahora… como en los viejos tiempos – indicó Eriol que no entendió bien por que dijo exactamente eso, era la primera vez que peleaba junto a los guardianes de Clow Reed o ¿no?

Yue lanzó la flecha de luz y rápidamente lanzó una lluvia de cristales que protegían a la flecha, Kerberos lanzó una gran llamarada que buscaba a Fujitaka y el muchacho inglés lanzó una estrella de luz que viajaba a una gran velocidad.

Fujitaka miró a sus atacantes, ellos no se detendrían hasta acabar con él, ¿Por qué no se resignaban? Ya le había mostrado todo su poder, pero insistía en atacarlo aunque supieran que no le harían ningún daño, Fujitaka no entendía la obstinación de esos sujetos, no comprendían que nunca ellos podrían tocar ni siquiera la primera capa de su piel aunque se juntaran mil contra él solo.

Los tres ataques se combinaron en uno solo y viajaban a gran velocidad como un haz de luz destruyendo todo a su paso, Fujitaka estaba harto de su estúpida terquedad, era momento de acabar con el juego…

Malditos estúpidos, no entienden que son solo basura, ya me harte de este juego, acabaré con todos ustedes ahora mismo… - exclamó Fujitaka que en su mirada se veía un gran odio concentrado, él levantó su mano cuando el ataque estaba muy cerca de él y entonces el haz de luz giró violentamente y regresó con intención de matar a los dueños de los conjuros.

Los guardianes tanto como el muchacho de gafas miraron estupefactos como sus ataques habían sido devueltos y ahora se dirigían hacia ellos para matarlos, los tres habían utilizado todo su poder para atacar, estaban agotados para poder levantar alguna barrera, el hechicero de occidente cayó de rodillas en el suelo resignado a morir.

¡¡Escudo!! - gritó a lo lejos la maestra de las cartas que observó como su amigo no podía defenderse, ella no permitiría que nadie más saliera lastimado, en forma inmediata una barrera se formó protegiéndolos, pero el impacto destruyó la barrera sacándolos por los aires, la onda de choque había sido muy fuerte.

La antigua card captor bajó la mirada, otra de sus amigas se había convertido en un simple trozo de papel, Fujitaka se veía furioso, estaba harto de que ellos se metieran y se protegieran de una manera tan desinteresada, sin preocuparse ni siquiera por su propio bienestar, estaba harto de ese estúpido sentimiento, el juego ya había terminado, era momento de ejecutar la sentencia a la raza humana.

Maldita Sakura, ¿acaso no entendiste que esas estúpidas cartas no sirven? – repuso con fastidio Fujitaka, estaba harto de todo, ya no tendría más consideración con los humanos, mataría a esa chica sin más contemplación, Fujitaka levantó su mano y de ella salió una pequeña estrella roja.

El juego termina acá, muere niña tonta y reúnete con tu padre… - indicó entre carcajadas Fujitaka que liberó su ataque, rápidamente la pequeña estrella roja comenzó a ganar velocidad y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha de ojos verdes.

La cara de horror de la estudiante de arqueología no se hizo esperar, la muchacha estaba consciente que ya no le quedaba una carta lo suficientemente fuerte para contrarrestar semejante ataque, sus cartas más fuertes habían sido destruidas, no podía defenderse ya que la carta escudo había sido también destruida, usar la carta tiempo tampoco le serviría ya que el ataque la seguiría fuera a donde fuera… la muchacha comenzó a resignarse y esperó su muerte…

¡¡Sal de allí Sakura!! – gritó el muchacho chino al ver que la muchacha se había quedado petrificada, el ataque se acercaba velozmente a ella, él sabía que ella no tenía oportunidad de contraatacar o defenderse, no había otra opción… el muchacho corrió hacia el trayecto de la estrella roja estaba decidido a dar el todo por el todo.

¡Dios del fuego ven! – gritó el descendiente de Clow que había colocado su espada en posición para convocar los poderes de una hermosa ave fénix y comenzó buscar al ataque de Fujitaka, el encuentro de ambos ataques no se hizo esperar, pero el poder de Fujitaka era mucho mayor y atravesó al fénix de par en par.

El jefe del clan Li sabía a la perfección que su ataque no iba a detener la estrella roja, solo necesitaba ganar tiempo, tomada la decisión corrió al encuentro de la estrella, si ella vivía no le importaba perder la vida…

La pequeña estrella golpeó con fuerza a Shaoran sacándolo del camino, su objetivo no era él sino la dueña de las cartas, ya a pocos pasos de la muchacha, la estrella chocó contra una barrera, la misma que el muchacho de ojos color miel le había conjurado contra Tao Tsen, pero esta vez la estrella roja la destruyó con facilidad, la hija de Fujitaka atinó a cubrirse con sus brazos, pero entonces todas las cartas comenzaran a colocarse delante de ella protegiéndola, una gran explosión sacudió el lugar...

La maestra de las cartas se encontraba arrodillada con todas sus cartas en sus manos, ahora absolutamente todas las cartas eran solo trozos de papel, no podía sentir nada… todas sus amigas ya no existían

Maldición… otra vez estos seres mágicos interfieren en mi camino, no cabe duda que te apreciaban mucho Sakura, no dudaron ni un instante en sacrificarse por ti, que acción más estúpida, solo te han dado más tiempo, tu destino ya esta trazado como el de todos los humanos – indicó Fujitaka que disfrutó la agonía que sentía la muchacha.

El jefe del comité con dificultad se levantaba, comenzó a acercarse hacia ella, tenía un gran golpe en la espalda, pero entonces dirigió su mirada hacia el resto de sus amigos, Yue y Kerberos estaban muy lastimados mientras el joven inglés se apoyaba sobre su báculo, las cosas estaban de mal en peor, ese sujeto solo había estado jugando con ellos ni siquiera se había dado el lujo de pelear en serio.

Todos se reunieron nuevamente mientras Fujitaka se cruzaba de brazos, al parecer ellos iban a hacer algo en contra de él, bueno les dejaría hacer su última voluntad… ahora si acabaría con todos ellos.

Kerberos ayúdala por favor... Yue, Hiiragizawa, creo que es ahora – indicó el jefe del clan Li que miraba a sus acompañantes, todos ellos asintieron con la cabeza, sabían que el momento de hacer su último esfuerzo, a pesar que el juez y el hechicero occidental estaban aún agotados, darían todo de ellos para lograr algo…

No te preocupes, si es necesario morir por ella lo haré - respondió el gran felino que se colocó frente a ella, ahora las cartas no eran mas que simples trozos de papel y ella se encontraba desolada de ver tanta destrucción.

Te amó – indicó el descendiente de Clow que la miró unos segundos para recordarla, lo más seguro era que sería la última vez que se vieran… tenía tanto deseos de abrazarla y consolarla, pero ahora peleaba para protegerla, casi al instante se echó a correr junto con Yue y Eriol.

La muchacha de ojos color esmeralda levantó su mirada, había escuchado bien o solo fue una necesidad de su inconsciente… no lo sabia, solo vio como ellos corrían hacia donde estaba su padre.

Vaya, dispuestos a morir peleando, perfecto; les concederé su deseo... utilicen todo el poder que tengan – desafió Fujitaka al ver que tres personas se acercaban con la intención de acabar con su vida.

El juez de las cartas Sakura, nuevamente sacó un arco y una flecha de luz, comenzó a concentrar todo el poder que tenía en esa flecha, sabía que era la última que lanzaría… Shaoran y Eriol corrían a ambos lados y comenzaban a murmurar algo…

La figura del Ying Yang se proyectó frente al hechicero de oriente, así mismo un gran poder se concentraba en donde se encontraba Eriol, Fujitaka miraba tranquilo que ellos reunieran todo su poder… le demostraría lo insignificante que eran ellos contra su enorme poder.

Al unísono los tres lanzaron sus respectivos ataques que buscaban con desesperación acabar con Fujitaka que se había cruzado de brazos, él esperaba paciente que los ataques lo alcanzaran.

Estúpidos, jamás podrán ganar… ¿no lo entienden?, mueran de una maldita vez y contemplen el fin de su estúpida raza - indicó con furia Fujitaka al ver que los tres ataques se acercaban… extendió con violencia sus brazos expulsando con todo su poder destruyendo el ataque de los dos muchachos y del guardián, quienes una vez mas salieron disparados por el aire impulsados por la fuerza del ataque.

El poder de expansión de Fujitaka ocasionó que gran parte del lugar se destruyera… el muchacho chino salió muy lastimado en su pecho… empezó a sangrar mientras se levantaba, el muchacho de gafas se encontraba muy agotado, con una pierna lastimada y sin fuerzas para levantarse, pero quien se llevó la peor parte fue el guardián que salió volando y parte del ataque de los muchachos le devolvió lastimándole todo su cuerpo sobre todo sus alas blancas que habían cambiado a un color carmesí, el guardián cayó pesadamente e inconsciente.

Sakura se levantó repentinamente, ya no importaba si él la quería o no lo único importante era que ella si lo amaba y no iba a perderlo corrió con todas sus fuerzas, escapando al cuidado de su guardián que la vio alejarse, cuando estuvo a su lado le ayudó a levantarse, todo esto ante la mirada de odio de Fujitaka que no entendía como podían seguir resistiéndose a morir.

En este momento el juego termina, ahora mataré a la chica que aun está en pie y los demás no demoraran en morir – indicó Fujitaka que los miró y sus ojos comenzaron a centellar, pronto una gran roca salía disparada hacia ella quién abrazó al muchacho chino para protegerlo, en ese momento Kerberos sabía lo que tenía que hacer y sin dudarlo se lanzó con energía hacia la piedra la cual le fracturó gran parte de sus alas, el guardián cayó frente a ambos muchachos sangrando.

¡¡Kero!! no mueras por favor - gritó la muchacha al ver a su guardián que desfallecía a cada segundo, la muchacha vio a su alrededor a todos lastimados y sufriendo, su hermano inconsciente junto a Yue y Ruby Moon junto a su dueño y al felino negro, todo era sangre y dolor y ella no podía seguir así.

No llores Sakura, yo confió en ti, tú debes derrotarlo, además cuentas con un conjuro muy poderoso, no lo olvides...- el guardián ya no pudo decir más pues perdió el conocimiento.

Fujitaka miraba a los dos muchachos, al fin se habían acabado las interferencias, ya no habría nadie que la defendiera… ahora acabaría con esa niña y todo terminaría, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su victoria.

Aléjate de aquí Sakura, tienes que vivir… anda con tu hermano – indicó el muchacho chino con debilidad mientras le señalaba a la muchacha en donde se encontraba el médico.

El galeno recuperó la consciencia y vio al guardián con forma de ángel inconsciente… respiraba débilmente, pero su vitalidad disminuía desmesuradamente… en ese instante el joven médico observó que su hermana se acercaba hacia él, pero también que Fujitaka le señalaba con su dedo… sin pensarlo fue a su encuentro.

Ahora solo quedas tú, muere chiquilla estúpida – indicó Fujitaka que liberó de su dedo una gran ráfaga de viento que iba en dirección de la antigua card captor que corría hacia su hermano.

El descendiente de Clow trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo se resistía a moverse, las heridas eran demasiadas y casi no tenía poder mágico… miró con horror como el ataque se aproximaba a los hermanos.

Sakura no debes rendirte, debes ser fuerte, hazlo por papá – indicó Touya cuando alcanzó a su hermana, el ataque estaba a centímetros de ellos, la muchacha vio sorprendida a su hermano.

¡No lo hagas hermano! – gritó la muchacha al ver que su hermano se plantaba delante de ella para recibir el ataque, a pesar de eso la ráfaga los envolvió y comenzó a causarle pequeñas heridas a ambos, sacándolos por el aire, Touya recibió todo el golpe de la caída tanto de su peso como el de su hermana.

El jefe del clan Li comenzó a arrastrarse en dirección de los hermanos, se resistía a pensar que ella hubiera dejado en este mundo, ella era más fuerte que eso… no podía darse por vencida.

No puedes hacer nada por ella..., ella no deseaba seguir viviendo, le hice un favor – repuso Fujitaka que sonreía al fin había acabada con esa molesta chica, ahora acabaría con él y todo acabaría.

No te pongas triste, soy generoso y haré que la sigas protegiendo en el infierno – indicó Fujitaka que lanzó rayos de sus manos que impactó en el muchacho de ojos color miel, torturándolo con fuertes descargas eléctricas.

Sin previo aviso una lluvia de cristales se acercó a Fujitaka, que no le prestó atención y volteó su mirada para ver al autor del ataque.

Aún quedaba una escoria más, que obstinados… pensé que ya habían entendido – repuso con fastidio Fujitaka al ver que la guardiana se disponía a atacar de nuevo.

Lastimaste a Touya y a Sakura, no te perdonare, lo juro - gritó la guardiana de Eriol que volvió a atacar con todas sus fuerzas, Fujitaka sin inmutarse lanzó sus rayos y atrapó a los cristales y los hizo regresar a su dueño… todos los cristales electrificados por el poder de Fujitaka se dirigieron a la guardiana… el ataque fue directo, Ruby Moon no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse y cayó inconsciente con varias heridas de gravedad.

Sakura aun se encontraba inconsciente y divagaba, pronto se vio así misma… era una niña de 11 años que miraba a un niño chino que se alejaba de ella mientras le dejaba un osito negro, recordó también el rostro de su mamá no sabía como pero sintió su aroma y calidez, pero pronto regresó a la realidad.

"No siento dolor, no siento pena, no siento nada... ¿habré muerto?, tal vez si, pero por que siento tanta paz y tranquilidad ¿acaso todo acabo? – se preguntó la muchacha confundida al ver que se encontraba en un espacio vacío donde se sentía tanta tranquilidad.

¡¡Sakura!! – se escuchó un grito que llamó la atención de la muchacha, esa voz era dulce, y muy cálida… en ese preciso momento la antigua card captor se sintió abrigada y protegida.

"¿Quién me llama? ¿dónde esta? ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?" – se preguntó la estudiante de arqueología que se encontraba confundida, ¿por qué esa voz le traía tantos recuerdos?...

Una hermosa mujer de 26 o 27 años comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la muchacha, Sakura al verla sintió unos deseos enormes de llorar, no podía ser... era ella, estaba frente a la persona que más quería ver desde hace 16 años...

¡¡Mamá!!, yo... te he extrañado mucho... – atinó a decir la muchacha que corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la mujer mientras pesadas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, esa mujer era Nadeshiko, su madre; la mujer por la que dejó todo Fujitaka Kinomoto...

Pequeña, ¿por qué lloras...? nunca me ha gustado verte llorar - repuso Nadeshiko que acariciaba el rostro de su hija con ternura y amor, no podía creer su pequeña hija era ya toda una mujer, se sentía muy orgullosa de lo que había hecho Fujitaka de sus dos hijos.

Mamá soy feliz, por lo menos ahora que he muerto podré estar siempre a tu lado – se apresuró a decir la muchacha de ojos verdes que sentía la dulzura de su madre, la misma que le había arrullado cuando apenas era un bebé, adoraba esa sensación de protección que le brindaba su madre.

No Sakura, tú aun estás viva, yo soy solo un fantasma... – indicó con serenidad Nadeshiko que observó a su hija mientras levantaba su rostro y limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Hija no sufras, tienes que ser fuerte, no pienses en morir además hay alguien que sufriría mucho si te pasara algo – se apresuró a decir Nadeshiko que le mostró con un gesto a su hija como se acercaba lentamente el joven chino hacia ella aun inconsciente, al parecer Fujitaka se había aburrido de torturarlo…

Pero él ya no siente nada por mí - respondió la muchacha a su madre con cierta tristeza.

Hija no lo culpes y trata de entenderlo, tú estarás conmigo pero ahora no, tú tienes mucho que hacer aun y no puedes darte por vencida... - Nadeshiko abrazó con más fuerza a su hija, le era tan difícil dejarla ir, pero no podía ser egoísta ella aun tenía mucho porque vivir.

Pero mamá es mi papá, como puedo siquiera pensar en matarlo, además es muy poderoso y nada de lo que hemos hecho ha dado resultado – expresó la estudiante de arqueología que veía la serenidad de su madre, no entendía como ella podía estar tan tranquila con la situación actual.

Hija te amo al igual que tu padre, él siempre ha estado orgulloso de ustedes dos, no tengas más dudas, el ser que está frente tuyo no es tu papá, tú tienes que luchar por todos los que amas, recuérdalo – indicó Nadeshiko con una sonrisa y soltó a su hija para comenzar a alejarse.

La muchacha de ojos verdes vio como su madre se alejaba de su lado y trató de seguirla, pero una extraña fuerza le impidió seguirla.

Sakura la esperanza es lo último que muere..., yo siempre estaré contigo y "pase lo que pase todo estará bien" - pronto la bella figura de Nadeshiko desapareció...

Sakura tienes que luchar, nos juramos siempre estaríamos juntas no te cuerdas por favor levántate - le dijo la imagen de Tomoyo que apareció, la maestra de las cartas sintió que su amiga también la apoyaba, en ese momento la vio desmayada muy cerca del parque del Rey Pingüino.

Nuevamente una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, su amiga también perecería si ella no hacia algo, en ese instante abrió sus ojos y vio a Shaoran que aun se acercaba hacia ella, vio a todos inconscientes y recordó a su mamá, ya no tenía por que dudar más, ahora sabía que su madre siempre estaría a su lado, a lo lejos observó todas su cartas en el suelo convertidas en trozos de papel, en ese instante sintió una calidez que embargaba todo su ser, al darse cuenta aun tenía una carta consigo que se resistía a dejarla.

¿Otra vez tú?, no entiendes que lo que hagas no cambiara nada, mucho mejor estarías de no haberte levantado, pero esta vez ya no seré benevolente, haré que no quede nada de ti en este mundo – gritó con furia Fujitaka que convirtió su sonrisa en una mueca despreciativa.

Ya no tengo miedo y voy a luchar por todo lo que amo – repuso Sakura que lanzó al aire su última carta, la misma que representaba todo lo que necesitaba, la misma que había logrado capturar junto con él... junto con la persona que mas quería, en ese instante sintió la mirada del muchacho chino que le sonreía.

Vamos Sakura, sé que tú puedes...- dijo el muchacho chino que al fin había llegado al lado de la muchacha, ella asintió con la cabeza, tomó valor y con decisión levantó su báculo, ésta sería su última oportunidad de acabar con toda esa destrucción, sintió en ese momento que todos la apoyaban: Tomoyo, Yue, Kerberos, Spy, Nakuru, Eriol, su hermano y la sonrisa de Shaoran le dio toda la confianza que necesitaba.

Fujitaka sin dudarlo acumuló un gran poder en forma de una esfera negra que no demoró en lanzarle a la muchacha que concentraba una gran cantidad de magia en su báculo.

Pase lo que pase todo estará bien, no defraudaré a todos los que me aman – indicó la muchacha que concentró todo su poder para poder activar el poder de la última carta Sakura, en ese momento el báculo comenzó a brillar y de manera inesperada el báculo creció y al lado del símbolo de estrella, dos pequeñas alas blancas aparecieron… el báculo era idéntico al que hace 8 años apareció cuando los guardianes se fundieron con el pequeño báculo de la card captor…

¡¡Esperanza!!- gritó con todas su fuerzas la muchacha mientras su báculo chocaba contra la carta y un gran rayo de luz envolvió a la dueña de las cartas y luego salió disparado contra Fujitaka.

De la esfera negra salían grandes rayos rojos que levantaban mucho polvo pero al entrar en contacto contra el rayo de luz la esfera colapsó sin remedio desapareciendo sin demora.

Esto no es posible, ella no pudo haber detenido mi ataque... un simple ser humano nunca podrá vencerme, no lo admito – dijo Fujitaka que observó con pavor como no podía evitar que esa ráfaga de luz se acercara peligrosamente hacia él, levantó ambas manos y formó una dura barrera, pero el impacto destruyó con facilidad la barrera atravesando el cuerpo de Fujitaka, como una luz sin causarle ninguna herida.

Fujitaka agarraba su pecho sentía un gran dolor que no podía describir, poco a poco comenzó a perder el equilibrio y cayó al suelo...

Lo lograste Sakura – indicó el descendiente de Clow Reed que miraba con enorme admiración a la muchacha, nunca dudo del enorme poder que ella encerraba.

"Nunca dude de ti preciosa"- pensó el jefe del comité mientras Sakura lo sostenía con fuerza y le gritaba para que no perdiera el conocimiento, a su vez todos sus amigos recuperaban lentamente el conocimiento y sentían la gran paz de saber que al fin había acabado todo.

Shaoran escúchame, yo te tengo que decir que...- la maestra de las cartas guardó silencio inesperadamente, esa presencia que sentía era aun más poderosa que la de su papá, con miedo volteó rápidamente hacia donde yacía el cuerpo de Fujitaka, una gran aura negra abandonaba el cuerpo de Fujitaka y comenzaba a formar un cuerpo concreto al lado de su padre.

Mi pequeña niña, casi lo logras... la verdad eres el único ser humano que merece vivir... - sonreía la siniestra figura mientras todos se miraban asustados y consternados, las grandes ciudades de la Tierra eran destruidas y los humanos poco a poco morían entre sueños...

--0--

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Este capítulo ha sido el más largo de todos, no cabe duda que me he inspirado… me he quedado sin palabras con la identidad del temible enviado del mal, el siempre y amable Fujitaka resultó siendo el enviado del mal, asumo que nadie se esperaba eso… y así comienza la pelea final en busca de una salvación para la raza humana, como era de esperarse al enterarse la pobre Sakura quedó en shock y no reaccionó en gran parte del capítulo, una reacción que no debería extrañar a nadie, el cariño que le tiene a su padre no era de sorprender que al saber que tenía que matarlo la dejara en shock, a diferencia de Touya, claro un carácter fuerte y decidido acepta más pronto la realidad y solo lamenta la muerte de su padre, y la pelea no se hizo esperar y por más que trataron de hacerle algo, todo resultaba infructuoso aun así lucharon con todo lo que tenían y los pobres han recibido más golpe que a veces me pregunto como aun pueden pararse… en el momento crucial de la batalla, Sakura conversa con el fantasma de su madre, persona que no había visto más que en fotos pues ella murió cuando Sakura era muy pequeña, después de darle los ánimos que necesitaba y hacerle ver que su padre no era esa persona que se enfrentaba a ellos, la muchacha tiene el valor a enfrentarlo con su última carta, cosa interesante lo de las cartas, todos fueron destruidas por salvar a su dueña, para los que siguieron el anime de seguro sabrán el enorme apego que Sakura tenía por las cartas así como también las cartas la apreciaban a ella, al usar la carta Esperanza, carta que se crea en la segunda película "La carta sellada" fusión de la carta del corazón y la carta vacío… ahora que mencionó esto la carta corazón me refiero a la carta que tiene un corazón y alas, pero en el anime nunca se le da un nombre así que yo lo he puesto ese nombre jiji, la carta vacío se refiere a la carta sellada pero bueno me pareció mejor llamarla así pues realmente no tiene un nombre específico así que le puse ese por que describe bien lo que hacía, bueno como decía al usar la carta Esperanza su báculo crece y cambia y se vuelve igual a cuando se enfrentó a Eriol cuando era una niña para convertir a Luz y Oscuridad, con esto quiero dar a entender que el poder de Sakura ha incrementado y por ende le corresponde un báculo más poderoso… bueno con su carta logra vencer a Fujitaka pero algo inesperado ha pasado ¿Qué sucederá con Sakura? ¿Quién es el ser que salió del cuerpo de Fujitaka? ¿Habrá una esperanza de salvación? Preguntas que se responderán con los siguientes capítulos.

Como ya saben críticas, ideas, bombas, virus o cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **El último encuentro se llevará a cabo, Sakura será tentada… y una luz de esperanza se aproxima… averigüen conmigo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo: _Siempre existe esperanza._


	19. Siempre existe esperanza

CAP XIX: SIEMPRE EXISTE ESPERANZA

La oscuridad que se había cernido sobre el planeta se hacía a cada segundo más densa, y todo ser vivo había caído bajo un profundo sueño, sueño que poco a poco acababa con su existencia…

Las erupciones volcánicas, terremotos y tsunamis seguían tomando vidas inocentes que se encontraban en un profundo sueño… las ciudades principales del mundo ya no existían… poco a poco el planeta terminaría por colapsar ante tanto desastre natural que lo seguía azotando constantemente.

En la parte oriental del planeta, en el país del sol naciente, era el lugar en donde se sentía una cierta paz… ningún desastre de gran magnitud había azotado el país y mucho menos una de sus ciudades que se había aislado de toda esa destrucción del planeta.

La ciudad de Tomoeda no había sido afectada con ningún desastre natural, aparentemente todo iba bien, pero la realidad era una muy distinta a lo que parecía… en esa tranquila ciudad se estaba librando la batalla que decidiría si los humanos merecían vivir…

Un gran poder se emitía en el parque del Rey Pingüino, era mucho más poderoso que el que una vez tuvo Fujitaka… se podía sentir un terrible odio… comenzaron a verse los relámpagos, y los truenos no demoraron en escucharse…

El muchacho de gafas trataba de ponerse en pie con ayuda de su báculo, con esa terrible herida en la pierna poco podía hacer… el muchacho podía sentir el enorme que envolvía a ese sujeto… el momento de alegría le duró tan poco, como él suponía en todo momento estuvieron peleando sin tener ninguna esperanza, todo lo que habían luchado y sacrificado había sido en vano…

El médico había recuperado hace pocos segundos la consciencia, observó como su hermana había derrotado a su padre, no pudo evitar sentir un gran dolor que superaba cualquier dolor ocasionado por sus heridas… el último ataque de su padre lo había lastimado enormemente, pero gracias a su poder mágico, las heridas no eran de gran gravedad como debieron haber sido si él fuera una persona común y corriente, de haber sido así de seguro a esas hora ya debería estar muerto.

El hijo de Fujitaka observó la figura de ese sujeto que estaba al frente de su hermana, despedía un enorme poder… era incomprensible entender de donde sacaba tanto poder, en ese instante el médico sintió la débil presencia del juez de las cartas Sakura… sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia él, al poco tiempo estaba a su lado ayudándolo a levantarse.

El guardián se encontraba extremadamente agotado, casi estaba al borde de la inconsciencia nuevamente, el médico sabía que si pasaba eso lo más seguro era que no sobreviviría, así comenzó a hablarle y darle ánimos para que no cerrara los ojos, Yue sentía un enorme sueño, poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban.

¡¡No te duermas!! Tienes que hacerlo por ti y por Yuki – exclamó con fuerza el médico que había colocado el brazo del guardián en su cuello para ayudarlo a moverse, ambos se dirigían a donde se encontraba la guardiana que se reincorporaba lentamente.

Ruby Moon trató de reincorporarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía a la perfección, sus fuerzas le abandonaban rápidamente, en ese preciso momento pudo ver al joven médico junto con el guardián de Sakura que se acercaban hacia ella, el ver que Touya se encontraba bien le dio las fuerzas que necesitaba para levantarse, tenía que seguir protegiéndolo como diera lugar.

El felino negro había recuperado la consciencia, pero las heridas ocasionadas por el ataque de Fujitaka habían comprometido partes vitales y le era hasta difícil de respirar, en esa condición el guardián no podía ni levantarse, aunque hizo el intento poco pudo moverse…

La bestia guardiana de ojos dorados hacía su mayor esfuerzo por levantarse, su cuerpo presentaba fracturas en especial en sus alas, trató de ponerse en pie… aún no entendía bien la situación… se suponía que su dueña había derrotado a ese sujeto, pero ahora tenía mucho más poder que antes, en ese momento sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y volvió a caer…

No muy lejos del parque, una hermosa chica de ojos negros con tonos azulados permanecía aun inconsciente, mientras lentamente desfallecía como todos los seres vivos.

La muchacha de ojos verdes aún miraba desconcertada al sujeto que había aparecido de la nada… su presencia era más maligna que la de su padre, la maldad que emanaba solo era superado por el enorme poder que desplegaba…

¿Qué le hiciste a mi papá? – preguntó la estudiante de arqueología que había roto al fin el silencio en que se había sumido, la muchacha no podía evitar el miedo de sentir que todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento había sido en vano.

Mi niña no entiendo a que viene tu pregunta, tú sabes muy bien que le ha pasado a tu padre, tus ojos no te mienten mi niña – respondió rápidamente la sombra de un hombre que tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, se encontraba envuelto en una larga túnica negra que poseía una capucha y que cubría gran parte de su rostro.

El cuerpo del encapuchado era pequeño y encorvado, pero sobre todo daba la apariencia de fragilidad muy contradictorio al poder que emanaba de todo su ser... lentamente levantó su rostro dejando ver dos ojos de color amarillo que demostraban su malvada personalidad.

La piel del encapuchado era totalmente pálida como el marfil, llena de arrugas que le daba la apariencia de un pobre anciano, la mirada del anciano era tan penetrante que daba la impresión que se metía en tu mente, la muchacha se percató que a cada segundo que pasaba el aura negra que cubría la tierra comenzaba a ganar mucho más poder.

La respuesta que dio el anciano dejó tan abatida a la muchacha que se aferró con fuerza a los brazos del jefe del clan Li a quien había estado ayudando a levantarse, ella no podía aceptar que su esfuerzo hubiera sido en vano, al final todo el tiempo estuvieron jugando con ellos…

Pequeña realmente me has sorprendido, nunca imaginé que tuvieras tanta fuerza de voluntad, no cabe duda que tú eres una persona excepcional… tus amigos también hicieron lo que pudieron, en especial el chico que abrazas… - agregó el anciano al ver el silencio en que se había sumergido la muchacha, la voz de ese anciano sonaba en cierta forma benévola, la muchacha no entendía que pretendía con esa postura.

El "enviado del mal" observó la confusión en la que cayó presa la chica que tenía al frente, pudo ver su corazón y sabía que estaba llena de miedos, tristeza y confusión… aprovecharía esa mezcla de sentimientos para jugar un poco con ella, no tenía duda que esa chica era diferente al resto…

Tengo que felicitarte niña, si en este mundo alguien debe vivir eres tú… - se apresuró a decir el enviado del mal que sonreía de manera sarcástica, la muchacha observó como sus gestos mostraban una gran satisfacción, no entendía por que ahora parecía tan comprensivo.

La cara de duda de la muchacha no se hizo esperar… el anciano veía como ella dudaba de todo, al parecer estaba logrando lo que se proponía… en ese instante dirigió su mirada al muchacho que a duras penas se levantaba apoyado en la maestra de las cartas, el rostro del muchacho mostraba sus deseos de pelear y de acabar con la vida del anciano…

Mi querida niña, ya no es necesario que sigas luchando contra mí, todo ya ha terminado… has usado tu última oportunidad de acabar con esto y solo has logrado la muerte de tu querido padre – volvió a decir el enviado del mal que mostró una falsa tristeza que estremeció a la antigua card captor que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, ese anciano se burlaba de ella, cada palabra que pronunciaba parecían dagas que se clavaban directamente en su corazón.

No llores mi niña que es muy pronto para eso, mira a tu alrededor… tus amigos no son más que muertos en vida que a las justas pueden moverse… ellos pronto se reunirán con tu padre, pero tú eres diferente… - agregó el anciano con satisfacción al ver el dolor que le ocasionaba a esa muchacha, necesitaba tenerla vulnerable para que pueda aceptar la proposición que él tenía en mente.

¡¡Tú deberías estar muerto!! no entiendo nada ¡¡por qué?! – gritó el jefe del comité de oriente que clavó su mirada en el anciano… no sabía que pretendía con Sakura, pero de algo estaba seguro… no era nada bueno, ese hombre era mucho más tenebroso que Fujitaka, su mirada era tan falsa... el muchacho chino no tenía dudas que el enviado del mal tramaba algo, pero ¿qué pretendía?.

Por favor Shaoran no te exaltes, debes evitar esforzarte – se apresuró a decir la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda que abrazaba nuevamente al muchacho, sin proponérselo comenzó a llorar nuevamente… tenía un inmenso dolor en su alma, la idea de la muerte de su padre, que ella le había arrebatado su vida pensando que con eso iba a salvar a todos, para que al final solo hubiera sido un esfuerzo en vano, no le parecía justo…

En ese instante el muchacho venido de Hong Kong escuchó el llanto de la muchacha que lo abrazaba, sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó con ternura y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, entendía el dolor que ella sentía, él también se sentía impotente ante el anciano, se sentía inútil de no poder ayudarla o hacer algo más, en ese instante escuchó la débil risa del anciano.

Vaya que sujeto para más gracioso, no cabe duda que los humanos no son más que unos impertinentes, deberías escucharla, y no ser tan imprudente o ¿acaso quieres que te quite lo que más amas...? - preguntó con sarcasmo el anciano que observó la cara de odio del muchacho y a la vez de confusión, en ese instante dirigió su mirada a la muchacha, en ese preciso momento el jefe del clan Li entendió que el anciano había visto sus sentimientos más profundos… él sabía que no temía por su vida sino por la vida de ella, el horror se mostró en el rostro de Shaoran… ante la mirada de satisfacción del anciano.

El anciano miró el cielo negro, definitivamente no faltaba mucho tiempo para que el aura negra se llevara la vida de todos los seres humanos del planeta, tendría que apresurarse en su juego con la estudiante de arqueología.

Pequeña Sakura no estés triste por tu amado y querido padre, te lo dije antes… no existe humano alguno que sea bueno, desengáñate mi querida niña además debo confesarte que tu padre disfrutaba mucho ser yo, es irónico como puede cambiar un humano con poder, creen que pueden ser superiores al resto… - atinó a decir el enviado del mal que fingía estar pensativo, en sus adentros sabía que solo estaba jugando con ella.

La muchacha de ojos verdes no pudo contener un sentimiento de ira que nacía en ella, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? ¿Con qué derecho hablaba esas horribles cosas de su padre?, la muchacha se separó del muchacho de ojos color miel, miró fijamente al anciano, el enviado del mal solo reía al ver como la muchacha se dejaba llevar pos sus sentimientos, todo estaba saliendo como él lo había planeado… estaba disfrutando del momento, le encantaba jugar con los sentimientos humanos, podía ver cada una de sus vacilaciones y sus sentimientos más ocultos, los humanos le eran tan predecibles que le aburrían aunque esa muchacha era diferente, lo que la hacía especial para el perverso anciano…

No te permito que hables así de mi papá, mi papá nunca hubiera aceptado hacer las atrocidades que estás haciendo y por tu culpa lo tuve que... – la antigua card captor no pudo continuar, sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, nuevamente comenzaron a caer lágrimas por sus ojos que recorrieron sus mejillas, a su mente vino la imagen de su padre, el dolor que sentía era indescriptible, nunca más iba a ver a Fujitaka Kinomoto preparando su desayuno, aconsejándola, sonriéndole… por primera vez en su vida sentía odio hacia alguien…

Sí, dilo niña… acepta tu responsabilidad, tú lo mataste, acabaste con su vida con tus propias manos, mira el resultado de la necedad humana… acá a mi lado está su cuerpo inerte... – agregó el anciano después de una leve pausa, que percibió como un torbellino de sentimientos se entremezclaban en el interior de la hija de Fujitaka, dolor, tristeza e ira se apoderaban de esa muchacha… le encantaba verla en ese estado.

¡¡Cállate!! ¡¡Tú me lo arrebatastes!! No tuve otra opción – gritó la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda que se derrumbó y cayó de rodillas en el piso, la muchacha comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía tan culpable, ella había matado a su padre en vano, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sino hacía algo en ese momento, su padre hubiera matado a todos sus amigos y a ella misma...

Sigue engañándote si eso deseas… tú sabes que eso no es cierto, no hay excusa para acabar con el ser que te dio la vida, ahora eres otra pecadora como el resto de los insanos humanos que te rodean – se apresuró a decir el anciano que comenzó a acercarse a la muchacha, sabía que estaba enloqueciéndola con cada una de sus palabras.

El descendiente de Clow miró asombrado a la dueña de las cartas, ella apretaba los puños de impotencia y con la mirada en el piso, no sabía que pretendía ese sujeto con ella, pero si seguía las cosas así terminaría ella enloqueciendo de la tristeza y del dolor, el muchacho se acercó a ella y trató de consolarla, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver sus ojos llenos de ira…

Veo que me odias con todas tus fuerzas, ahora entenderás mi pequeña Sakura que los humanos viven para odiar a los otros y más aun para odiarse a si mismos, si existe el odio en ustedes como puedes decirme que son personas buenas, no son mejores que yo… - volvió a decir el envido del mal que sonreía con placer, la ternura de esa niña lo cautivaba de sobremanera, poco a poco acabaría con toda esa ternura que ella aún albergaba en su corazón, para dejar solo un cascarón vacío.

El muchacho de ojos color miel no entendía a que jugaba ese sujeto, pero no permitiría que siguiera jugando con los sentimientos de la estudiante de arqueología, aunque sabía que en su situación actual poco podía hacer, ya no tenía otra opción que plantarle frente a ese sujeto…

¡Cállate! tú eres el menos indicado para hablar de eso, el ser que posee esas cantidades de odio, ¿Con qué derecho te atreves a juzgarnos?, has causado suficiente daño, no seguirás martirizando a Sakura – exclamó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban el estudiante de arqueología que se había puesto en pie con un gran esfuerzo y se colocaba delante de la muchacha de ojos verdes, ya era suficiente de solo escuchar… ahora él lo encararía.

Pensé que ya te habías resignado a morir, vaya que necio resultastes, la verdad ya perdí el deseo de jugar contigo, ya no eres más que un muerto que se resiste a su realidad, la única persona que en realidad me interesa es la pequeña Sakura, el resto son solo basura insignificante – contestó el enviado del mal que sonrió ante la cara de aborrecimiento del muchacho de ojos color miel, en ese instante el muchacho cogió con firmeza su espada, no le importaba si ese sujeto era invencible…

Insensato, ni siquiera se te ocurra cometer semejante estupidez, ¿acaso crees que en ese estado tan lamentable siquiera podrías hacer algo?, no me hagas reír por favor... – agregó el anciano que reía a carcajadas, le daba tanta risa el ver como humano podía dar su vida por otro, esas tonterías del amor no tenían validez…

No te burles de mí… te mostraré que… - el descendiente de Clow Reed no pudo continuar hablando sintió que una mano le cogía su brazo, el muchacho volteó la mirada y vio el rostro de una hermosa muchacha de ojos verdes que lo miraba suplicante.

Espera Shaoran, por favor quédate conmigo, él te puede hacer mucho daño y no quiero perderte, por favor – indicó entre lágrimas la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda que sujetaba el brazo del muchacho con todas sus fuerzas, no lo iba a perder otra vez...

Sakura yo no... – el muchacho no pudo evitar ver los ojos llorosos de la persona que más amaba, ver que ella se preocupaba por él lo hacía sentirse mal y más aun culpable… después de todo él era responsable de gran parte de ese dolor, el rostro de ella se veía lleno de lágrimas, pero tenía que hacer algo, si las cosas seguían así nadie quedaría vivo en el planeta.

Un poco alejado de donde estaba la pareja de muchachos, el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra había escuchado atentamente todo, ese sujeto solo jugaba con ellos, ahora pretendía enloquecer a su amiga de ojos verdes, y de seguro no dudaría en matar a su amigo chino, era consciente que casi no tenía fuerzas y mucho menos poder mágico para hacer algo, pero a esas alturas ya poco se podía hacer, haría probablemente su último esfuerzo…

Maldito seas, no te perdonaré todo el sufrimiento que has ocasionado, acabaré contigo... – expresó con fuerza la reencarnación de Clow Reed que sacó todo el coraje que aún le quedaba para ponerse de pie, instantáneamente su pierna comenzó a sangrar pero el muchacho poco le importó lo que le podía pasar a su pierna, él seguía con su determinación de acabar con todo, levantó su báculo y comenzó a concentrar su poder en él.

¡¡Hiiragizawa espera!! Si sigues usando de esa manera tu poder, tú puedes… - gritó el jefe del clan Li que observó como su amigo inglés concentraba todo el resto de su energías en su ataque, Shaoran estaba totalmente pasmado, si su amigo seguía concentra más poder de esa manera descontrolada usaría su energía vital y con eso acabaría con su propia existencia.

El muchacho de gafas no le contestó a su amigo, estaba consciente de lo que iba a pasar si seguía concentrando su poder de esa manera, pero eso ya no le importaba, lo único que estaba en su mente era acabar con ese sujeto, sino lo hacía todos perecerían e incluso "ella", la decisión estaba tomada y no podía dar un paso hacia atrás, tendría que acabar con ese sujeto de una buena vez.

El anciano giró su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho que concentraba su poder para acabar con su vida, no cabía duda que ese humano no iba a reparar en sacrificar en su vida para acabar con él, pero si ese chico moría de esa forma no sería divertido, no iba a escapar de su castigo de esa manera tan fácil…

Estúpido humano, ¿Cómo te atreves a levantar tu mano contra mí?, con ese poder tan insignificante piensas hacerme algo, no seas ridículo niño… es mejor que te sientes tranquilo a disfrutar del show – atinó a decir el anciano que miró con desprecio al muchacho y estiró su mano en dirección al muchacho de gafas.

En ese momento el hechicero de occidente sintió que una gran concentración de poder lo aprisionaba, era como si estuviera enrollado por un gran lazo, a los pocos segundos soltó su báculo y comenzó a sentir que su cabeza le iba a estallar por el dolor del cual era presa

"No puede ser, ni siquiera me ha atacado, solo con su poder mental va acabar conmigo"- pensó el muchacho inglés que ya no podía respirar por que sentía que una gran fuerza lo estrujaba, su pierna sangraba incontrolablemente, no era difícil ver que la tenía fracturada, si la situación continuaba así, él no duraría más tiempo.

¡¡Detente!! Lo mataras – gritó con fuerza la maestra de las cartas que reaccionó al ver como el anciano se divertía torturando a su amigo, no permitiría que él siguiera haciendo más daño a sus seres queridos.

Bueno, esta bien… lo dejaré solo por que tú me lo has pedido, además no le falta mucho para que deje este mundo, su destino ya está trazado – repuso el enviado del mal que mostró una amable sonrisa, con lentitud bajó su brazo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la dueña de las cartas.

Casi al borde de la inconsciencia el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra sentía que la presión que ejercía sobre él cesaba, poco a poco volvía a respirar… su cuerpo lo sentía molido, cuando al fin su cuerpo fue liberado del poder del anciano y quedó simplemente parado, perdió rápidamente el equilibrio y cayó al suelo muy agotado.

¡¡Eriol!! – gritó la guardiana de alas de mariposa que observó como su dueña caía abatido en el suelo, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a caminar en dirección de su amigo, a pesar de que ella apenas podía moverse, en ese instante sintió las brazos cálidos de una persona muy especial para ella que había venido a socorrerla.

Yo te ayudaré… - atinó a decir el joven médico que había colocado el brazo de la guardiana sobre su hombro y la ayudaba a caminar, Ruby Moon asintió con la cabeza mientras le sonreía, esa reacción del médico no lo esperaba, eso le daba fuerzas para seguir, sin demora ambos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba un muy malherido muchacho.

La maestra de las cartas miraba con terror como estaba su amigo, dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el anciano, la miraba con tanta ternura que la confundía… a pesar de que sabía que era un ser aborrecible, ¿por que la miraba de esa forma? No lo comprendía…

Espero que con eso al fin hayan entendido que es inútil seguir peleando, espero que tú lo hayas comprendido mi pequeña Sakura – indicó de manera inesperada el enviado del mal dejando boquiabierta a la muchacha, el anciano se relamía los labios… le gustaba ver dolor y sufrimiento, pero sobre todo le gustaba ver la tristeza entre seres queridos, el camino ya estaba preparado para que esa chica se le uniera.

Como te lo he dicho en veces anteriores mi niña, tú eres la única persona a la que quiero salvar, el motivo es que deseo que me acompañes y me ayudes a terminar mi misión – agregó rápidamente el anciano que miró la cara de sorpresa de la muchacha, de antemano sabía que no aceptaría de buenas maneras, pero él tenía sus recursos...

¿Estás loco?, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme semejante cosa? ¿me estás pidiendo que te ayude a destruir el mundo y a todo los seres humanos? ¿Cómo te atreves? – preguntó la antigua card captor que no pudo evitar sentir nuevamente rabia en contra de ese sujeto, primero parecía ser benevolente, pero luego salía a relucir su retorcida personalidad, no solo jugaba con todos ellos, además trataba de confundirla, ¿con qué fin? No lo sabía, pero no se iba dejar.

Estaba seguro que te ibas a negar, pero aún no he terminado de decir todo lo que te quería decir mi niña, escúchame atentamente – respondió el enviado del mal que sentía la rabia de la muchacha, pero también sentía una gran confusión, las cosas iban por buen camino.

Si aceptas venir conmigo, tal vez perdone a este planeta y además permitiré que vuelva ser poblado por nuevos seres humanos, pero con la diferencia de que esta nueva raza de humanos respetaran a su mundo – agregó el anciano que clavó su mirada en los ojos verdes de la muchacha, con mucha amabilidad el anciano extendió su mano en espera que Sakura aceptara su proposición y le tomara de la mano.

La muchacha estaba muy confundida, ese sujeto estaba tratando de darle una oportunidad a todos, eso era otro de sus juegos o en verdad tenía el deseo de perdonar a todos, la amabilidad que emitía el anciano la confundía aún más… no estaba segura de que hacer.

¿Estas hablando en serio...? ¿lo juras? – preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio la muchacha de ojos verdes que aún no estaba muy segura de que hacer, ¿podría confiar en él? o debería ignorar su petición, el enviado del mal sentía la pelea interna de la muchacha, estaba logrando confundirla y eso era justo lo que deseaba.

Ruby Moon y el doctor Kinomoto estaban al lado de la reencarnación de Clow que respiraba agitadamente, la guardiana observó con temor como su dueño y amigo estaba tan malherido, ella era consciente que en su condición actual no podía proteger a nadie.

Ese sujeto… está tratando… no lo permitan – dijo entre balbuceos el muchacho de gafas que miró a su guardiana, a pesar de su condición el muchacho había seguido la conversación que tenía el enviado del mal y su amiga de infancia, y al fin se había dado cuenta de lo que el anciano pretendía, estaba seguro lo que ese sujeto deseaba, pero no permitiría que ese sujeto hiciera lo que le viniera en gana.

No te esfuerces Eriol – indicó la guardiana que colocó su mano en el pecho de su dueño y extendió la palma de su mano, en ese instante comenzó a visualizarse una pequeña aura dorada alrededor de la mano de la guardiana… poco a poco ella se debilitaba…

No hagas eso, si haces eso tú… - el muchacho inglés no pudo terminar de hablar al ver como su guardiana se debilitaba por entregarle parte de su energía vital para reanimarlo, poco a poco Ruby Moon perdía el conocimiento… repentinamente la guardiana perdió el equilibrio y fue sujetada por el médico que no entendía nada.

¡¡Nakuru!! ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó el hijo mayor de Fujitaka que tenía en brazos a la guardiana, Ruby Moon estaba con los ojos cerrados y por más que el médico la zarandeaba no reaccionaba.

No se preocupe, felizmente ella aún está viva… necesita recuperar sus fuerzas, me ofreció parte de su energía vital para poder reanimarme – indicó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra con cierta tristeza al ver el sacrificio de su guardiana, en esa condición haber hecho eso pudo haberle causado la muerte, pero no malgastaría su esfuerzo…

El médico miraba preocupado a la guardiana, era tan diferente de la persona que conoció hace 8 años, ella se preocupaba por los demás y estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por proteger a los que quería.

Por favor tienes que ir con Sakura, ese sujeto quiere convencerla para que se le una, estoy seguro que solo quiere corromper su alma, no se preocupe por la buena de Nakuru yo la cuidaré, no dejes que ese maldito sujeto se haga de Sakura – repuso el muchacho inglés que miró con seriedad al hermano de su amiga de infancia, él sabía que el médico se preocupaba de sobremanera por la guardiana, al parecer ella había logrado cautivarlo como se lo había propuesto…

El doctor Kinomoto miró al muchacho, hace años estuvo furioso con él por haberle causado tanto problemas a su hermana, pero esta vez era diferente… se dio cuenta que por mucho tiempo tuvo un mal concepto de esa persona, tal vez su amigo de preparatoria tenía razón y era una buena persona…

Sin pensarlo dos veces el hijo de Fujitaka asintió con la cabeza y muy despacio entregó el cuerpo inconsciente de la guardiana de alas de mariposa, estaba seguro que él la cuidaría, en ese instante su mirada se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el juez de las cartas Sakura, aun seguía inconsciente sin embargo estaba ya lejos del peligro… tomada la decisión se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su hermana…

No tienes por que dudar pequeña Sakura, pueden decir todo lo que quieran de mí, pero a diferencias de los humanos cumplo mis promesas, tú solo ven conmigo y juntos velaremos por una nueva raza humana, contigo llevaremos al planeta Tierra a una utopía – indicó el anciano después de un largo silencio… el hombre no pudo evitar sonreír… poco a poco estaba convenciendo a la muchacha.

La estudiante de arqueología miraba fijamente al anciano, se veía tan sincero… era consciente que ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentársele, dio una mirada a su alrededor, el aura negra se hacía más densa… a cada minuto la gente moría, seguir titubeando solo ocasionaba más pérdidas humanas.

La muchacha no estaba segura que hacía lo correcto, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Tal vez su sacrifico serviría de algo, si con eso ella lograba algo, estaría más que complacida, inesperadamente dio un paso hacia adelante y extendió su mano, si con eso evitaba la destrucción de todo entonces lo haría.

El jefe del clan Li observó incrédulo como ella aceptaba la oferta del anciano, ¿Cómo podía confiar en ese sujeto? ¿En qué pensaba? Algo raro pasaba ahí, definitivamente ese sujeto estaba haciéndole algo.

No lo escuches Sakura, él te está mintiendo, por favor no creas nada de lo que te dice – indicó el jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente que en un acto reflejo, agarró con fuerza la mano de la muchacha y la atrajo hacia él, estaba seguro que ella no estaba en sus cincos sentidos y justo de eso se estaba aprovechando el anciano.

El anciano miró con fastidio la inoportuna intervención del muchacho chino, que tipo para más latoso, trataría de no forzarla… eso haría más satisfactorio cuando la consiguiera.

Pero... Shaoran, si voy el mundo podría tener otra oportunidad, compréndelo… esa es nuestra última esperanza – contestó la antigua card captor que observó el rostro de preocupación que presentaba el muchacho de ojos color miel, en ese instante sintió el enorme deseo de no abandonarlo, pero no podía ser egoísta, si tenía la posibilidad de hacer algo… lo haría, sin importar las consecuencias.

El muchacho de Hong Kong se dio cuenta que ella había perdido las ganas de seguir oponiéndose al enviado del mal, ella se estaba esperanzado de cualquier cosa, no podía dejar que siguiera así, de lo contrario el anciano habría logrado su objetivo y todos sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano.

Sakura mírame, reacciona, no puedes pensar que eso es una esperanza, ese sujeto miente de la peor manera, no te dejes manipular por él… tú no eres una persona que se rinde así no mas – indicó el muchacho que buscó la mirada de la maestras de las cartas, pero ella la evadió.

¿Qué te sucede Sakura? ¿Acaso vas a dejar que ese sujeto se salga con la suya? ¿Acaso vas a dejar que la muerte de tu papá sea en vano? – agregó con firmeza el descendiente de Clow que tomó con sus manos la cara de la muchacha y la vio directamente a los ojos.

La muchacha de ojos color esmeralda se quedó en silencio, ella sabía que él tenía razón, la muerte de su padre fue ocasionada por ese anciano, pero ella ya no podía hacer otra cosa, ¿Qué otra alternativa tenía?

Sakura no escuches a ese maldito sujeto, tienes que reaccionar, no dejes que él te siga manipulando, él te está engañado, tienes que hacerlo por papá, nuestro papá jamás desearía que formaras parte de algo como eso – gritó el doctor Kinomoto que se encontraba a unos pasos de su hermana, había escuchado lo que le proponía ese anciano, ahora entendía la preocupación del dueño de Ruby Moon, él tenía razón, ese maldito anciano estaba jugando con los sentimientos de su hermana, no permitiría que siguiera burlándose de ellos y mucho menos que le hiciera algo a ella.

La intervención del hijo mayor de Fujitaka había puesto de pésimo humor al enviado del mal, al parecer esos simples humanos estaban comenzando a convencer a su preciosa presa, él no iba a permitir que le arrebataran su premio, en ese instante sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Me parecía muy raro el verlos tanto tiempo en silencio sin decir nada, no cabe duda que la raza humana es un asco – atinó a decir el enviado del mal que ocultó su sonrisa, estaba seguro de confundir más a esa muchacha.

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntaron al unísono tanto el muchacho chino y el doctor Kinomoto, estaban seguros que ese tipo estaba tramando algo… de seguro era algo para seguir confundiendo a Sakura.

No cabe duda que los humanos que habitan este planeta no merecen seguir viviendo, date cuenta mi querida niña, abre los ojos y no te sigas negando lo obvio… tú sabes muy bien que no debes hacerles caso, que las cosas que te dicen es solo una muestra de la enorme envidia que te tienen, ellos saben que solo a ti te doy una oportunidad de salvarte y no aceptan eso… como siempre los humanos velan por sus propios intereses, me dan una enorme lástima – repuso el anciano que miró con sarcasmo a los muchachos que preguntaron, él ya sabía que ellos sospechaban de sus intenciones, pero poco le importaba… al final ellos no podrían hacer nada para evitar lo inevitable.

La antigua card captor miró a su hermano y al muchacho chino… por un momento entró la duda… no sabía que le pasaba, ¿Cómo pudo pensar que ellos le envidiaban?, definitivamente ellos tenían razón y el enviado del mal solo trataba de engañarle, estaba jugando con ella.

Era una gran diversión para el enviado del mal ver como hacía dudar de sus propios amigos a la muchacha, estaba ya casi preparada para caer en sus redes, ahora le ofrecería lo que el corazón de la muchacha deseaba…

Para que veas lo generoso que soy contigo, a mi proposición anterior le agregaré otra cosa… ¿qué te parece si te devuelvo a tu padre y a tu madre? – agregó rápidamente el anciano que sonreía, estaba seguro que esta vez había dado en el clavo, esa niña sería suya y no había forma de que ella lograra resistirse... él sabía que ver a sus padres de nuevo era uno de los deseos que anhelaba más su corazón, el anciano podía ver toda las flaquezas y dudas de la muchacha de ojos verdes, para él era una satisfacción ver como en su alma había una lucha interior…

Todos se quedaron pasmados al escuchar las palabras del enviado del mal, él estaba tentando a la muchacha ofreciéndole las cosas que ella más deseaba… el médico bajó la cabeza, él sabía muy bien como su hermana menor deseaba ver a su madre, ese anciano estaba jugando con el frágil corazón de su hermana.

"Mi mamá y mi papá otra vez vivos, ellos estarían a mi lado..." - pensó la dueña de las cartas Clow que se abstrajo de la realidad, comenzó a recordar escenas con su padre, él siempre con su sonrisa que la confortaba cuando se sentía triste, recordó la conversación con su madre, como había sentido el calor de sus brazos, no pudo evitar desear verla de nuevo, tenerla cerca de ella… tener a sus dos padres juntos como siempre había deseado de niña…

La muchacha divagaba entre la realidad y lo que su corazón deseaba… sentía como cada una de las palabras del anciano entraba en su mente y la trataban de convencer de seguirlo, en ese instante escuchó una voz que le hablaba.

No le hagas caso Sakura, conseguir las cosas de esa manera no solucionara nada, nosotros siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti, sé que tomaras la decisión correcta… - la voz de Nadeshiko le habló directamente a la mente de la maestra de las cartas, la muchacha de ojos verdes regresó a su realidad y pudo ver como su hermano y Shaoran la llamaban, al parecer ella había estado en trance…

La antigua card captor sabía muy bien que en ese momento eso era lo que más deseaba, estar de nuevo con sus padres, pero su madre tenía razón… hacer eso estaba mal, si ella tomaba esa decisión tanto su madre como su padre se decepcionarían de ella, no era justo que ella pensara solo en si... ahora estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer, cobró fuerza… se culpó por haber dudado de Shaoran y de su hermano, ellos se preocupaban por su bienestar y jamás le desearían algún mal, no podía dejarse engañar la única forma era seguir luchando.

"Gracias mamá por abrirme los ojos, no te fallaré ni a ti papá… no me rendiré" – se dijo la maestra de las cartas que miró con decisión al anciano, ya no dudaría más.

El anciano había sentido una extraña presencia que había aparecido repentinamente, pero había desaparecido tan misteriosamente como había aparecido… tuvo un mal presentimiento acerca de eso, pero trató de no darle mucha importancia, observó el rostro decidido de la muchacha, al fin sería suya…

Veo que al fin has decidido mi querida niña, vendrás por libre voluntad conmigo ¿verdad? – preguntó con inocencia el anciano que nuevamente extendió su mano, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la muchacha no se acercaba y tomaba una posición amenazante.

¡¡No...!! nunca me uniré a ti, mi madre y mi padre nunca me lo perdonarían ni yo misma – gritó con firmeza la hija menor de Fujitaka que se aferró con fuerza a su nuevo báculo que brillaba esplendoroso y con la otra mano sostenía su última carta.

Estas segura que no quieres que no quieres volver a ver a tus padres – preguntó el anciano que sonrió, esa muchacha si que sabía divertirlo, se estaba poniendo más interesante el reto, pero era momento de pasar a tácticas más efectivas… iba a jugar un rato con su mente, aunque sería un breve juego, pero iba ser muy efectivo...

La muchacha de ojos verdes sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, su vista se nublo y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas con gran rapidez, de seguir así no aguantaría las ganas de vomitar… pudo ver la cara de angustia del muchacho chino y de su hermano que se acercaba a ella.

La estudiante de arqueología recuperó la consciencia, no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaba y mucho menos de cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, se encontraba en un cuarto vacío y muy amplio, en el cual solo entraba un débil rayo de luz por una ventana, el cuarto era frió y húmedo, era la primera vez que estaba en esa habitación, no le parecía para nada conocido, en ese momento la muchacha observó que alguien se acercaba a ella.

A cada paso que se acercaba la silueta de esa persona se hacía más clara, a los pocos segundos se encontraba frente a ella, una de las personas que más anhela ver de nuevo.

¡¿Papá?! ¿eres tú verdad...? – preguntó la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda que estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad, no sabía que había sucedido ¿Cómo era posible?, pero en ese momento no importaba nada más que saber que su padre estaba frente a ella, sin poder contener la emoción la muchacha comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

No sabes lo feliz que soy de verte de nuevo – atinó a decir la muchacha que se lanzó y abrazó con todas su fuerzas a su padre, raramente Fujitaka no había dicho nada y tampoco había dado muestras de alegría…

Sakura detesto que seas una llorona, no puedo comprender como puedes ser tan débil, no puedes afrontar tus problemas sin llorar... – repuso Fujitaka que apartó de su pecho a su hija con brusquedad para luego alejarse unos pasos y darle la espalda.

Pero papá, yo pensé que tú... – la antigua card captor no entendía la actitud de su padre, él no era así… o tal vez si lo había decepcionado como lo temía, la muchacha no pudo resistir la frialdad con la que lo trataba su padre, sus palabras eran tan duras…

Me has decepcionado completamente Sakura y pensar que me dedique en cuerpo y alma a cuidarte y ahora resulta que eres una egoísta que solo piensas en ti y en nadie más, yo podría regresar, pero estás obstinada en no ceder, por esa razón te quedaras sola, ni siquiera ese muchacho te quiere por que eres tonta y débil, tú misma se lo dijiste cuando eras niña o no lo recuerdas – repuso fastidiado Fujitaka que miró con desprecio a su hija, la muchacha sintió como la mirada de su padre la lastimaba.

Esta vez será la última vez que nos veamos, espero que estés contenta – atinó a decir Fujitaka que comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba Sakura.

¡¡Espera papá!! – gritó la maestra de las cartas, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, a los pocos segundos la imagen de su padre desapareció de su vista sin razón alguna.

La muchacha de ojos verdes estaba confundida, no entendía que estaba pasando, todo era tan extraño… él era su padre, pero fue tan frío que no parecía la misma persona, realmente ella era egoísta y pensaba solo en si misma... la muchacha se quedó pensativa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

La muchacha miraba el suelo sin saber que hacer, solo estaba parada ahí con la vista en el suelo, en ese instante escuchó unos pasos, el sonido se hacía más fuerte a cada segundo…

La dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow levantó la mirada y observó nuevamente otra silueta que se acercaba hacia ella, al poco tiempo se encontraba otra persona muy conocida para ella que la miraba a los ojos, los ojos de esa persona tenían una ira que ella no lograba comprender…

¿Shaoran? ¿qué haces acá?, yo pensé que... – la muchacha no pudo terminar de hablar sentía su mirada, no entendía por que la mirada de esa forma, con tanto rencor… tampoco se explicaba que hacía él en ese lugar, claro que ella tampoco sabía como ella había llegado a ese sitio.

El descendiente de Clow levantó su mano y sin titubear estrelló su mano con violencia con la mejilla de la dueña de Kerberos que recibió el impacto sin oportunidad de hacer o decir algo.

La estudiante de arqueología estaba atónita, solo atinó a cogerse con su mano la mejilla que presentaba un color rojo muy intenso, pudo ver como el muchacho la miraba con gran rencor y desprecio.

Eres muy débil, siempre dependes de los demás, ¿no puedes valerte por ti misma? – preguntó repentinamente el jefe del clan Li que miraba con frialdad a la muchacha que tenía en frente, ella solo se quedó mirándolo, no entendía lo que pasaba, parecía ser otra persona… no el Shaoran que ella conocía.

Shaoran nunca quise ser débil, pero yo... – la dueña del juez Yue no pudo continuar hablando, un nudo se había formado en su garganta, inevitablemente una pesada lágrima comenzó a recorrer su mejilla, hubiera podido soportar que cualquier otra persona le recriminara eso, pero él no… la persona a la que más quería estaba allí frente a ella recriminándola.

Al parecer no has entendido lo que te he dicho, te pones a llorar como respuesta a un problema que no puedes solucionar, detesto que seas tan débil… - agregó nuevamente el jefe del comité de oriente que le dio la espalda a la muchacha como lo hizo primero Fujitaka.

Te crees en el derecho de dártela de mártir, diciendo que tú solo sufres, siempre has sido una egoísta como no me di cuenta antes… yo también he sufrido mucho como el resto de personas, pero no por eso me creo mejor que nadie, me siento decepcionado de haber entregado mi corazón a alguien que no lo merece… - agregó el muchacho de ojos color miel de manera tan dura que cada palabra que dijo parecía que se repetía mil veces en la mente de la muchacha.

La muchacha estaba en silencio sin decir nada, no creía que todo eso era cierto, no podía ser posible que eso fuera realidad, la muchacha se derrumbó y cayó de rodillas con la mirada clavada en el piso.

No te engañes más, hace dos años que te dejé de amar, compréndelo y deja de crearme problemas – dijo finalmente Shaoran que comenzó a alejarse de donde estaba la muchacha.

Sakura no tuvo el valor de levantar la vista, le dolía tanto que justo él le dijera esas cosas y ahora le decía que ya no la amaba, una de las cosas que más temía… después de un par de minutos escuchó nuevamente pasos, la muchacha ya temía lo peor…

Al poco tiempo se detuvo el sonido de los pasos, una persona estaba a unos cuantos metros de la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda, sin demora la muchacha escuchó una voz muy familiar…

Hola... – indicó la silueta, la hija de Fujitaka estaba perpleja al identificar la voz… pero era tan parecida… sabía que era imposible, pero era idéntica, sin pensarlo dos veces Sakura levantó la vista y grande fue su sorpresa...

La silueta que tenía enfrenta era idéntica a ella, no había ninguna diferencia física entre las dos, pero la otra Sakura sonreía plácidamente, se veía tan confiada y segura de si misma.

Pero… si tú eres igual a... – la estudiante de arqueología se había quedado pasmada al ver así misma… ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese lugar? No entendía como era posible que ella se viera así misma… todo eso tenía que ser una mentira.

A ti, bueno si... aunque solo en parte, yo soy lo que tu corazón se niega a admitir – indicó la muchacha que sonreía y miraba a la dueña de las cartas tan afligida y confundida, sería fácil envolverla con sus peores temores, acabaría con toda esa fragilidad…

¿De qué hablas? ¿Lo que mi corazón se niega a admitir? ¿A qué te refieres? no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando... mi corazón no oculta nada – preguntó la hija de Fujitaka que comenzaba a dudar de todo, ella estaba segura que su corazón no ocultaba nada, pero la seguridad de su contraparte la hacía dudar, habría una posibilidad de que fuera cierto…

Al parecer aun quieres seguir negándote a la verdad de tu corazón, pero bueno ahora yo te los liberaré para que veas que no eres mejor que nadie niña tonta - indicó la muchacha que miró con detenimiento a la maestra de las cartas, su cara de confusión y de tristeza aumentaban con cada palabra que decía, pronto ella lograría lo que se había propuesto.

Puedo ver lo que tu corazón siente, veo la mezcla de sentimientos que se apoderan de ti, las dudas pero sobre todo ese odio que por varios años has acumulado, el odio que les tienes a tu madre – agregó rápidamente la muchacha que mostró una mueca de satisfacción al ver la cara de horror de Sakura, poco a poco ella iría cediendo.

La antigua card captor se quedó pasmada ante lo que dijo la persona que estaba a su delante, no era posible eso… ella jamás había tenido un sentimiento de odio hacia su madre… se sintió indignada al ver que trataban de ponerla en contra de una de las personas que más amaba.

Mientes, yo amo a mi mamá, ella es una de las personas más importante para mí – respondió bastante alterada la dueña de Kerberos, ella estaba segura de lo que sentía por su fallecida madre, ¿cómo se atrevía a insinuar semejante barbaridad?...

¿Estás segura qué yo soy la que miento?, me vas a negar que nunca odiaste a tu madre por dejarte tan pequeña, por nunca brindarte el amor que tu hermano si recibió y ser la única de tus amigas que no tenía a su madre para recogerla de la primaria y ver como ellas corrían al lado de sus alegres madres mientras tú caminabas sola – volvió a decir la muchacha que sonrió al ver nuevamente la cara confusión de la hija de Fujitaka, poco a poco estaba cediendo a sus propósitos.

Eso es mentira… yo jamás la odie, yo quiero a mi mamá, solo buscas confundirme… ¡¡cállate!! – gritó la muchacha de ojos verdes al borde de la esquizofrenia, no aceptaba lo que esa persona le decía, instintivamente se tapó los oídos, no quería seguir escuchando lo que le decía, no podría soportar la idea de que eso fuera cierto…

Por lo visto aun te obstinas en ocultar la verdad, tú sabes muy bien que yo no miento, además hay más cosas que ocultas y que ahora puedo verlo… - volvió a decir la contraparte de Sakura que miró como la maestra de las cartas se encontraba desconcertada…

No pongas esa cara que tú bien sabes a que me refiero… ese amor que profesas a los cuatro vientos por Shaoran… – la antigua card captor se quedó pasmada al escuchar eso… ¿a qué se refería? ¿Qué pasaba con el amor que le tenía a Shaoran?

No entiendo de que hablas, ¿Qué sucede con eso? – preguntó cada vez más extrañada la hija menor de Fujitaka, pudo observar como su contraparte sonreía ¿su corazón ocultaba algo?…

Por lo visto sigues haciéndote la tonta, finges que no sabes nada, cuando en este preciso sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero… - la muchacha cambió su sonrisa por un gesto acusador, ¿no entendía como se seguía mintiendo de esa manera tan escandalosa?

El aclamado amor que dices tenerle a Shaoran no es tan cierto y verdadero como tú dices, la verdad es que a pesar de todo, en tu corazón aun existe un sentimiento de amor por Yukito – agregó finalmente la muchacha que miró con deleite como Sakura se escandalizaba por lo que le dijo, estaba segura que había dado en el clavo.

Es la mentira más absurda que has podido decir, yo amo a Shaoran con todas mis fuerzas, he esperado por 8 largos años para volver a verlo y nada de lo que digas cambiara eso – repuso al instante la hija de Fujitaka, no iba a permitir que esa persona tratara confundirla en algo de lo que estaba completamente segura…

A mí no puedes engañar, recuerda que yo conozco los sentimientos más profundos de tu corazón, todo estos años que según tú esperaste a Shaoran, nunca pasó por tu mente la idea de pensar aunque sea solo un momento en Yukito – la muchacha miraba con delicia como la dueña de Kerberos por un momento dudaba de todo, incluso de lo que realmente sentía… ya no tenía dudas que todo estaba saliendo a lo planeado.

Sakura no pudo sentirse dubitativa al respecto, ella estaba segura de lo que sentía, pero esa persona le hacía dudar de si misma, ¿acaso su corazón ocultaba esas cosas? Por un momento la muchacha cerró sus ojos y examinó lo que su corazón decía, ella estaba segura que todo era una mentira y que solo trataba confundirla.

A los pocos segundos la antigua card captor abrió sus ojos de golpe, ahora sabía claramente lo que sentía y no iba a dejar que siguieran jugando con ella de esa manera tan descarada.

No te niego que si pensaba en él y que lo extrañaba, pero desde hace mucho tiempo que lo veo como un hermano… desde que fui una niña lo quise como un hermano mayor – indicó la maestra de las cartas que hizo una pausa, pudo observar la cara de fastidio de su contraparte, lo más seguro era que no esperaba una respuesta como esa, a los pocos segundo retomó el habla.

Aunque cuando fui niña confundí ese sentimiento, gracias a Shaoran me pude dar cuenta de ese error, al examinar mis sentimientos me di cuenta que a Shaoran lo amaba, admito con tristeza que me di cuenta tarde, pero no significa que no lo quiera, por eso… - la muchacha de ojos verdes volvió a tomar una pausa, esto sería el fin de la conversación con esa persona, ya no escucharía ni una más de sus mentiras.

Ahora estoy segura que todo lo que dices es mentira y ya no voy a dudar más, yo amo a Shaoran y sé que todo lo que he visto en este lugar es mentira… una mentira que solo buscaba confundirme pero no lo conseguirá, por que sé la verdad – dijo con firmeza la hija de Fujitaka que miró como su contraparte la miraba con odio, sin más le dio la espalda.

La sombra comenzó a retirase mientras el cuarto empezaba a desaparecer, nuevamente la maestra de las cartas sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas rápidamente y perdía el equilibrio…

A los pocos segundos la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda recuperó la consciencia y abrió sus ojos, pudo ver que al frente de ella se encontraba el enviado del mal que ya no reía, el anciano mostraba una mueca de fastidio, no esperaba que esa muchacha tuviera esa determinación.

La maestra de las cartas en ese preciso momento sintió que una mano sujetaba con fuerza su mano, en ese instante dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que estaba a su detrás, el muchacho chino tenía una cara de preocupación, sus ojos le mostraron a la muchacha japonesa que tenía miedo que algo malo le pasara.

Ya no podrás seguir manipulándome, has fracasado… aquí terminan mis dudas y vacilaciones, no voy a tener miedo y ahora gracias a ti he logrado definir lo que quiero y lo que siento – indicó la antigua card captor que soltó la mano del jefe del clan Li, la cara de ira del anciano era notoria… ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma? Ya pronto la regresaría a su realidad.

No temas... ya no voy a ser débil, ni dejaré que te hagan otra vez daño por mi culpa... – indicó la hija menor de Fujitaka que miró al muchacho chino y le regaló una sonrisa, estaba segura que siempre que tuviera su apoyo todo saldría bien.

El jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente no entendía por que le dijo todas esas cosas, habría pasado algo durante el tiempo en que la muchacha estuvo en trance, el muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa, estaba feliz al ver que había recuperado el espíritu… esa era la Sakura que él amaba.

La dueña de la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados, ya sin ninguna duda ni nada que la confundiera… sabía lo que tenía que hacer, ahora su único objetivo era acabar con la maldad que representaba ese anciano, sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó al aire su última carta, levantó su nuevo báculo para liberar el poder de su carta.

"Esperanza, ayúdame una vez más ahora que te necesito..." – se dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes que concentró todo su poder para poder liberar a la carta.

¡¡Esperanza!! – gritó la antigua card captor que al instante sintió la energía de la carta que poco a poco empezaba a dar la calidez de un nuevo comienzo, un gran rayo de luz salió disparado contra el anciano que miraba paciente el ataque, esa niña lo subestimaba…

A cada segundo el ataque se acercaba hacia el enviado del mal que esperaba paciente, cuando el ataque se encontraba a unos centímetros de él, el anciano comenzó a reír a carcajadas e hizo un gesto de negación con su dedo…

Es ridículo lo que pretendes, pensé que ya habías entendido, al parecer tendré que hacerte recordar que es inútil – indicó entre carcajadas el enviado del mal que hizo centellar sus ojos y el haz de luz desapareció instantáneamente ante la cara de sorpresa de la muchacha…

Es momento que pierdas esa esperanza… - agregó con una mueca de odio el enviado del mal que nuevamente hizo centellar sus ojos y ante la cara atónita de todos la última carta de la hija de Fujitaka se convertía en un simple trozo de papel.

La maestra de las cartas bajó su mirada para ver a la carta Esperanza que ahora era solo papel, no podía aceptar todo eso… no quería creer que sus esperanzas y sus sueños habían sido vencidos con tanta facilidad…

Mi querida niña… ¿por qué eres tan ingenua? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo tan estúpido? ¿pensaste que me podías ganar con el mismo truco? Esperaba más de ti pequeña Sakura, en fin… ahora ya no te queda ni una sola carta que te ayude a retarme ¿ahora qué piensas hacer mi niña? – preguntó el anciano que nuevamente sonrió, por un momento había pensado que había perdido a esa muchacha, pero debido a las circunstancias probablemente al final se haría de ella.

"No puedo creerlo, destruyó la carta esperanza... esto quiere decir que este sujeto es inalcanzable" – pensó el descendiente de Clow Reed que no podía concebir la magnitud del poder del anciano… ahora las cosas estaban mucho peor, no quedaba ninguna opción… sin pensarlo dos veces el muchacho se levantó una vez más y caminó en dirección de la dueña del juez de las cartas Sakura.

La hija menor de Fujitaka se encontraba en silencio, ahora ya no le quedaba ninguna esperanza… su último esfuerzo había sido destruido con suma facilidad, ¿Qué posibilidades tenía contra un poder así? A su mente la idea de la destrucción del planeta se hacía cada más clara.

No te asustes mi niña, nuevamente te lo pido… te ofrezco tu última oportunidad... ya viste de lo que soy capaz, así que únete a mí o sufre las consecuencias… - indicó el anciano que produjo una voz sepulcral y firme, él sabía que ese momento era clave para lo que se había propuesto lograr, aunque aún tenía otras opciones…

Por unos segundos la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda se quedó en silencio… aún no se recuperaba del shock, ese anciano le había quitado todo lo que quería en su vida… no se lo perdonaría nunca…

No lo haré, jamás me uniré a ti, ya no quiero huir de mis problemas, ¿lo entiendes...? - repuso la maestra de las cartas con decisión, no iba a dejarse manipular otra vez… la muchacha apretó su puños con fuerza, estaba dispuesta a morir.

Ya veo, quise ser benevolente contigo, pero ya no me dejas otra opción… morirás, pero primero veras a los tuyos morir ante tus ojos… - expresó con frialdad el enviado del mal que miró detenidamente a Touya Kinomoto y sonrió, ese muchacho era perfecto para lo que pensaba hacer.

La antigua card captor observó con horror como el anciano miraba con deleite a su hermano, sin demora el enviado del mal levantó su mano en dirección del médico, el doctor Kinomoto se elevó en el aire ante la sorpresa de todos que miraban expectantes…

Observa bien Sakura, tomaré la vida de tu hermano… con esto entenderás que no tienes otra opción que ir conmigo – exclamó con deleite el anciano que no pudo evitar reír, sin demora el rostro psicótico del enviado del mal apareció… su otra mano la levantó dirigiéndola hacia donde estaba el corazón de Touya.

¡¡Muere!! – gritó el enviado del mal que estiró su índice y de ahí salió disparado una pequeña y delgada luz que viajaba a una velocidad sorprendente con dirección al corazón del médico.

¡¡Noooo!! A mi hermano ¡¡nooo!! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas la antigua card captor que trató acudir en su ayuda, pero en ese instante sus piernas se habían quedado rígidas… la mirada del anciano estaba sobre ella, la había paralizado para que observara al escena…

A unos pocos centímetros del médico apareció como un rayo la guardiana del muchacho inglés que empujó al médico para recibir ella el ataque del anciano, sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo, Ruby Moon era atravesada por esa luz… sin demora la guardiana comenzó a precipitarse hacia el suelo.

El anciano vio con fastidio la interrupción de la guardiana y sin darle mucha importancia dejó caer al hijo de Fujitaka, antes de caer al suelo el médico pudo ver como la guardiana de alas de mariposa estaba agonizando en el suelo…

El doctor Kinomoto cayó pesadamente al suelo, a pesar de que se lastimó su pierna se levanto rápidamente y cojeando se dirigió hacia donde había caído Ruby Moon, al llegar al lugar, sin pensarlo dos veces se agachó para poder sostenerla entre sus brazos, el médico la miró con ternura, en el fondo él sentía tanta impotencia y odio a si mismo, ahora recién podía aceptar lo que trataba de ocultar, pero tuvo que esperar una situación como esa para aceptarlo.

¿Por que lo hiciste Nakuru?, eres una tonta, yo no merecía el sacrificio de tu vida – preguntó con una gran nostalgia el médico que veía como la guardiana hacia esfuerzos por contestar, él era consciente que con una herida de ese tipo no había muchas posibilidades…

No podía permitir… que algo te pasara… eres muy importante para mí… no quería verte sufrir… - respondió débilmente Ruby Moon que sentía que en su rostro las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer, poco a poco las fuerzas la estaban abandonando.

Nakuru, no te mueras por favor, no ahora que... – el doctor Kinomoto no sabía que decir en esa situación, definitivamente no quería perderla… ahora que sabía lo mucho que le importaba esa mujer tan caprichuda y necia, la amaba y no permitiría que ella se alejara de su lado, no de esa forma… no era justo para nadie.

No te mueras Nakuru, ahora no… que al fin entiendo que te amo, no me dejes sin poder demostrártelo – atinó a decir Touya que estaba harto de perder todo lo que amaba, primero fue su mamá, luego su papá y ahora la mujer a la que amaba, no pudo evitar odiar al enviado del mal, él se estaba encargando de arrebatarle todo lo que quería.

Me siento feliz de saber que tú también me quieres Touya, por lo menos me llevaré eso conmigo – dijo con todo el esfuerzo que pudo la guardiana de alas de mariposa que comenzaba a convulsionar.

No digas esas cosas, tú te vas a recuperar… - el doctor Kinomoto se quedó en silencio, sabía que lo que afirmaba era imposible, pero no quería aceptar que la iba a perder, en ese instante la mano de la guardiana se alzó para acariciar el rostro del abatido médico.

Te amo Touy...- lentamente la mano de Ruby Moon comenzó a caer ante la mirada de dolor del hijo de Fujitaka que observó como los ojos de la guardiana se cerraban, a los pocos segundos Ruby Moon exhalaba su último suspiro, el médico se había quedado en silencio… aún no podía creer que la siempre alegre Nakuru había dejado de existir…

No Nakuru, tú no puedes estar muerta tienes que reaccionar... - Touya abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo ya sin vida de la guardiana de alas de mariposa, él se resistía a aceptar que ella había dejado este mundo.

"¿Por qué soy tan estúpido? tuve que esperar que algo tan malo pasara" - pensó el doctor Kinomoto que seguía aferrado al cuerpo de la guardiana, poco a poco el calor de Ruby Moon se iba…

El enviado del mal miraba con paciencia como todos se aterraban por la muerte del ser mágico, si que eran inútiles esos sentimientos, ahora tal vez ella se decidiría por aceptar su proposición, pensar en eso le obligó a esbozar una ligera sonrisa en su macabro rostro.

Ahora que piensas hacer mi pequeña Sakura, espero que con la muerte de ese ser mágico hayas comprendido que ustedes ya no tienen otro destino, pero tú eres diferente, solo tú mereces seguir con vida, ya no dudes más y únete a mí – indicó el anciano que habló con la voz paternal de Fujitaka, sin previo aviso volvió a extender su mano.

Ya te dije que no, eres un maldito trastornado, no puedo creer que goces con la muerte de la buena Nakuru, no te lo voy a perdonar – repuso entre lágrimas la maestra de las cartas que no pudo evitar sentir una inmensamente tristeza por la muerte de la guardiana, a su mente le vinieron recuerdos de la buena Nakuru, ella siempre tan alegre, tan activa, tan viva... ahora solo quedaría su recuerdo.

Veo que aún no lo entiendes, entonces te seguiré quitando las cosas que amas, pero antes te dejaré un recuerdo, dicen que con sangre entra la lección… - expresó enojado el enviado del mal, que estaba harto de la negativa de esa muchacha, al parecer aún no quería entender que ella no podría hacer nada contra él.

El anciano levantó una de sus manos y de uno de sus huesudos dedos salió una vez más la pequeña y delgada luz que buscaba el cuerpo de la muchacha de ojos verdes, pero entonces el jefe del clan Li se colocó delante de ella y el haz de luz le atravesó el hombro.

El descendiente de Clow cayó de espaldas, el cuerpo mal trecho del muchacho no le permitía ya ponerse en pie, de su hombro una gran cantidad de sangre comenzaba a emanar, el muchacho trató de levantarse con la ayuda de la muchacha de ojos verdes que no lo pensó dos veces en ir a socorrerlo, ella se sentía mal, otra vez la persona que más quería estaba herida.

¡Predecible!, ya te lo dije mi pequeña niña sino vienes conmigo poco a poco te iré quitando lo que más amas y con tus propios ojos, tú los verás morir – agregó el anciano que miró a la pareja, estaba vez no escatimaría en perdidas, acabaría con todos si con eso lograba que ella aceptara.

El jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente trató de reincorporarse, pero las heridas de su cuerpo y la reciente del hombro emanaban grandes cantidades de sangre, poco a poco perdía el conocimiento… a pesar de eso podía sentir como los brazos de Sakura trataban de ayudarlo.

No te preocupes por mi Sakura, estoy bien – dijo débilmente el muchacho chino que se resistía a cerrar los ojos, su mirada se clavó en la muchacha japonesa, pudo observar que los brazos de la muchacha estaban lastimados, sentía tanta impotencia de no poder protegerla como se debía, pero no se iba a rendir… no dejaría que le hicieran daño.

El muchacho logró ponerse de pie y se plantó nuevamente delante de ella, iba a protegerla con su vida, era lo único que podía hacer por ella, ya nada más importaba que protegerla…

El anciano vio la decisión del muchacho, estaba seguro que no iba a dejar de protegerla hasta que muriera, tal vez le haría el favor… de seguro con eso lograría que al fin la muchacha se decidiera…

Por favor Shaoran no quiero que te expongas – atinó a decir la antigua card captor que miró suplicante al joven chino, estaba segura que él la protegería sin importar el costo y ella ya no quería ver a nadie más morir por su culpa, no lo soportaría.

Tienes que ser fuerte Sakura, no te puedes dejar vencer, muchos depende de ti... – repuso Shaoran que instintivamente se acercó a su mejilla sintió su perfume dulce y suave a la vez, el muchacho besó su cálida mejilla luego la vio y sonrió, esta vez sería la última vez que estaría a su lado, esta vez había llegado el momento de dar el todo por el todo.

Shaoran, yo tengo que decirte...- la maestra de las cartas se encontraba sonrojada, estaba dispuesta a decirle todo lo que sentía no le importaba que él ya no la quisiera... en este momento era lo que menos importaba eso, ella quería decirle que él era lo más especial para ella.

Al parecer no entiendes pequeña Sakura, entonces acepta las consecuencias… acabaré con ustedes dos en este preciso momento, pero les aseguró que será lentamente… - el enviado del mal sonreía, estaba seguro que nuevamente él la protegería… pero era mejor que ella viera como él sacrificaba su miserable vida por protegerla, eso causaría un mejor impacto para sus planes.

El anciano sin pensarlo dos veces, levantó su mano y de ella nació un gran relámpago que viajó hacia donde se encontraba la pareja, no tuvo que pensar nada el descendiente de Clow al ver el ataque, empujó sin demora a la muchacha con todas sus fuerzas, a los pocos segundos los rayos ingresaron a su cuerpo, sacudiéndole hasta el último músculo.

Nuevamente predecible, vas a morir tan lentamente que me rogaras como una niña que te maté, pero no lo haré… mira Sakura como acabaré con la vida de este estorbo… - gritó el anciano que dirigió su mirada unos instantes a la dueña de las cartas, al rato volvió su mirada donde estaba el muchacho, el encapuchado sonreía… le encantaba verlo sufrir, los ojos del enviado del mal brillaban con gran fuerza en muestra del despliegue de su poder.

Shaoran déjame ayudarte – atinó a decir la muchacha de ojos verdes que reaccionó después de unos segundos… ahora la vida de él estaba en peligro, tenía que ayudarlo como fuera, corrió hacia él e intentó cogerlo, pero una gran fuerza la sacó por los aires al tocar al muchacho, sin remedio la muchacha terminó por estrellarse contra el suelo lastimándose la pierna.

El dolor que sentía el jefe del clan Li era enorme… poco a poco comenzaba a ganarle a su voluntad de vivir, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban estiró su mano y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de que la muchacha no se acercará… ella tenía que seguir viviendo.

Sin importarle la negativa del muchacho, la antigua card captor comenzó a acercarse de nuevo a donde él era flagelado, inesperadamente a su detrás apareció el enviado del mal.

¿Por que te preocupas por él? deberías preocuparte por ti – atinó a decir el enviado del mal que sonrió… ahora veía que esa chica sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por evitar que mataran a esa persona, ahora deseaba más su alma.

Eso no es problema tuyo, hazte a un lado que voy a ayudar a Shaoran - respondió la maestra de las cartas que retomó su camino, pero nuevamente sus piernas se quedaron rígidas y no las pudo mover.

Ya veo que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por salvarle, esta bien… dejaré de castigarlo – indicó el anciano que volteó su mirada y pronto el cuerpo del estudiante de arqueología dejó de convulsionar, el muchacho se envolvió en si mismo mientras el dolor se alejaba.

Sin importarle que su enemigo estuviera a su lado, la muchacha corrió hacia Shaoran que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, se acercó y colocó sus manos en su rostro, todo el cuerpo del muchacho estaba sucio de sangre, a pesar de las heridas el jefe del clan Li se resistía a dejar este mundo.

Nuevamente soy benevolente contigo mi pequeña niña, he cumplido tu anhelo y he liberado de su dolor a esa persona... creo que está de más decirte que quiero que vengas conmigo, decide de una buena vez… ven conmigo y sálvate – indicó el enviado del mal que se veía tranquilo y sereno, estaba seguro que la muchacha esta vez no se negaría.

Lo haré con una condición, quiero que perdones la vida de todos los seres humanos sin importar nada, júralo – indicó inmediatamente la dueña de las cartas que acariciaba el rostro del muchacho que estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, pero aun trataba de mantenerse despierto, la muchacha se veía decidida ya no importaba nada, solo le interesaba proteger a los que amaba, ya no dejaría que ellos se sacrificaran por salvarla.

Pides demasiado pequeña Sakura, pero creo que el cambio es justo, esta bien; perdonaré a todos, incluso a estos humanos que se atrevieron levantar su mano contra mí - respondió el enviado del mal con benevolencia, al fin había logrado lo que se había propuesto.

No Sakura no vayas... - Shaoran agarró la mano de Sakura y tiró de ella, sabía que lo hacía para proteger a todos, pero esa no era la forma, solo lograría que ese sujeto se saliera con la suya.

No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien...- Sakura se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el anciano que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y con una amplia sonrisa.

¿Qué vas hacer Sakura?, no te puedes unir a él, ¡Sakura...! - gritó el doctor Kinomoto a la distancia al ver que al fin el anciano había logrado convencer a su hermana, el médico aun seguía aferrado al cuerpo inerte de la guardiana de alas de mariposa.

Hermano tengo que hacerlo... - respondió la muchacha que no pudo ver a los ojos a su hermano, sabía que estaba mal, pero era lo único que podía hacer para defender a los suyos.

Vas a permitir que la muerte de mi papá y la de Nakuru sea en vano, vas a dejar que el sacrificio del mocoso por ayudarte sea en vano – indicó con rudeza el joven médico que se sentía impotente, no podía permitir que su hermana cedería a ese sujeto, no permitiría que le quitara a su pequeña hermana.

La antigua card captor miró a todos: Yue, Kerberos, Spinel Sun que estaban desmayados sin poder reaccionar mientras el muchacho de gafas se encontraba aun muy agotado con las justas se podía poner en pie, Eriol lentamente se acercaba a donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su fallecida guardiana.

La muchacha comenzó a dudar de nuevo, su hermano y el muchacho chino tenían razón, esa no era la forma, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? La cara de su amigo inglés reflejaba la angustia e impotencia de no haber podido proteger a su guardiana, ¿la muerte de ella y de su padre serían en vano? ¿Sus muertes quedarían impunes?

Ya fue suficiente tiempo, decide de una vez, yo puedo evitar que este planeta y los seres humanos que viven en ella desaparezcan, así que decídete o muere junto con ellos – indicó con furia el enviado del mal que ya se había hartado de esperar, era la última oportunidad para ella.

No, mi hermano tiene razón... tú estas mintiendo, nunca perdonaras a nadie, no importa que sea culpable o inocente, a ti solo te gusta ver el dolor de los seres humanos – expresó finalmente la dueña de las cartas que al fin entendió que ese sujeto solo jugaba con su emociones y que en ningún momento tuvo la intención de salvar a nadie.

Al final no conseguí tu alma, solo perdí mi valioso tiempo jugando contigo niña, bueno no se puede ganar todas… no sabes como voy a disfrutar destruir a los seres humanos, sino también acabaré con este planeta para que jamás vuelva a existir esta insana raza – indicó el anciano que comenzó a desplegar todo su poder, en ese momento las erupciones volcánicas a nivel mundial comenzaron a desatarse, los terremotos llegaron la nivel más alto y los tsunamis comenzaron a formarse con gran fuerza junto con los tornados… el planeta era sacudido con los peores desastres…

Todos pudieron sentir el enorme poder que desplegaba el anciano, el planeta no podría soportar semejante poder… el jefe del clan Li se puso de pie con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, era momento de darlo todo ya sin importar su propia vida… a esas alturas sino hacían algo todo estaría perdido, agarró con firmeza la mano de la muchacha de ojos verdes y le sonrió.

No pierdas las esperanzas Sakura – indicó el descendiente de Clow que comenzó a concentrar toda las energías que le quedaban, pronto una luz comenzó a rodear su cuerpo y dirigirse hacia su espada, el joven chino cerró sus ojos mientras pronunciaba algo, pero sintió la mano de la muchacha que junto a él sostenía la espada…

Te ayudaré, usaré todo mi fuerza para ayudarte Shaoran – indicó la hija de Fujitaka que le sonrió, el muchacho asintió aunque bajó la mirada, sabía que usaría no solo todo su poder mágico sino también su energía vital…

"Detente Li, no lo hagas… en ese estado tú no serás capaz…" – se dijo el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que se encontraba a unos pasos del lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su guardiana, él sabía perfectamente lo que el muchacho chino iba a hacer, estaba asombrado del nivel que poseía el muchacho… haría uso de uno de las mejores secretos de Clow Reed, secreto que él recién recordaba…

Dios y rey de los Dragones, tú que eres el más poderoso, sabio y que gobiernas sobre todos los dragones nosotros te invocamos y pedimos que nos ayudes con tu fuerza, ¡¡Bahamut!! – gritó el muchacho chino que de su espada se disipó un haz de luz con dirección al cielo, atravesó el aura negra dejando un gran agujero por donde se podía ver el cielo azul… del cielo comenzaron a caer rayos… en el cielo una gran figura aparecía y comenzaba a descender por el camino que había despejado el haz de luz, a los pocos segundo frente a ellos se encontraba un gran dragón negro de enormes fauces, de ojos amarillos y felinos, todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado por una gran luz que se apoderó de todo el lugar, poseía unas poderosas alas que le daban un aspecto imponente, el dragón levantó su mirada y observó a los muchachos que sostenían la espada, luego regresó su mirada hacia el anciano envuelto en una túnica, rápidamente abrió sus fauces y de ella salió una gran ráfaga de fuego azul que comenzó a viajar con gran velocidad mientras su cuerpo desaparecía.

El rostro de sorpresa del enviado del mal no se hizo esperar, no podía creer que simples seres humanos pudieran invocar al dios dragón y lo pusieran en su contra, eso era imperdonable… era consciente que ese ataque no era como cualquier otro y esta vez tendría que defenderse con todas sus fuerzas, el anciano levantó sus manos formando ante él un poderoso escudo, pronto la ráfaga de fuego azul envolvió al anciano levantando un gran cantidad de polvo mientras grandes rayos eléctricos rompían el aire y se dirigían hacia el enviado del mal uniéndose al fuego azul.

El descendiente de Clow cayó de rodillas al suelo, se encontraba extremadamente agitado, a pesar de que ella le había ayudado no era suficiente para invocar a Bahamut, gran parte de su energía vital tuvo que ser entregada para lograr convocar al dios dragón.

Una gran humareda comenzó a disiparse lentamente, sin previo aviso un delgado rayo de luz salió entre el humo y se clavó en el pecho del muchacho chino sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo, el joven chino comenzó a desplomarse en los brazos de la muchacha de ojos verdes…

Al poco tiempo el enviado de mal apareció, estaba furioso… su ropaje estaba raído y en su mano un hilo de sangre caía, esos sujetos se habían atrevido a lastimarlo, pero ahora ese sujeto ya no molestaría mas… prácticamente había dado su vida para invocar al poderoso dragón y al fin le había puesto final a su vida.

Shaoran, tú no me puedes dejar... por favor no te mueras... - Sakura sea arrodillo al lado de Shaoran, esto era más de lo que podía soportar… él no podía dejarla de esa forma.

Sé fuerte… no mueras… por favor – dijo entre balbuceos el jefe del clan Li que alargó su mano y limpió una lágrima que tenía en el rostro la dueña de la bestia guardiana.

Sakura yo te qui... – el muchacho de ojos color miel lentamente dejó de convulsionar mientras sus ojos se cerraban, la maestra de las cartas no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Shaoran, su Shaoran estaba muerto entre sus brazos.

¡Nooooo...! ¡no me dejes! ¡tú nooooo...! – gritó la antigua card captor que abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al descendiente de Clow, esto ya no era la partida a otro país, era la muerte...

La muchacha no podía soportar el dolor, él ya no volvería jamás, ya no podía regresar simplemente lo había perdido para siempre, la hija de Fujitaka se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo del muchacho, no podía aceptarlo, él no podía dejarlo de esa manera, no le parecía justo…

Te lo advertí niña tonta, te dije que sufrirías un dolor indescriptible y todo por tu obstinación, lo que ustedes dos se atrevieron hacer lo pagaras tú con el peor sufrimiento… prepárate para ver como acabo con la vida de tu hermano… - indicó furioso el enviado del mal que ya no le importaba nada más que hacer sufrir a la muchacha japonesa, el pago por lastimarlo lo iba a pagar con algo peor que la muerte…

La antigua card captor no escucho nada, lo único importante para ella era el cuerpo inerte del muchacho chino que descansaba en sus brazos... no podía aceptarlo, él tenía que volver por ella, lentamente una lágrima recorrió su rostro estrellándose contra el suelo una gran luz rodeo el cuerpo de ambos, la muchacha se reincorporó con los ojos cerrados y pronto comenzó a flotar en el aire mientras que por su cuerpo una luz se propagaba.

El anciano miraba al médico, pensaba como sería la mejor forma de acabar con su vida, a su mente venía mil formas de acabarlo, una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro, pero la sonrisa del enviado del mal se esfumó rápidamente, inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia donde venía esa aura… no podía ser el aura de esa niña… era inconcebible que pasara eso…

No... no puede ser, tú no puedes venir acá a malograrlo todo, te lo prohíbo - la voz del anciano sonaba agitada y hasta cierto punto angustiada.

¿Por qué viniste? esto no lo acepto… - agregó el enviado del mal que palideció de miedo, ¿acaso era posible que apareciera ahora? pronto sintió un terror que no podía explicarse mientras todos miraban atónitos a Sakura…

--0--

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Pues y que puedo decir, este capítulo no solo ha sido el más largo de todos sino que ha habido mucha sangre e incluso muertes, definitivamente este capítulo ha sido uno de los más violentos de todos… a pesar del esfuerzo de Sakura que hizo uso de la carta esperanza solo acabo con el cuerpo físico de su padre para que apareciera el verdadero enviado del mal, que da rienda suelta su enorme poder, al comienzo trata de convencer a Sakura a unírsele y como no lo conseguía comienza a jugar con sus sentimientos más íntimos y trata de confundirla con visiones y con sus palabras, al ver que no lograba su objetivo comenzó a martirizar a sus seres queridos hasta que al fin decide acabar con su hermano pero Ruby Moon se interpone sacrificando su vida, al fin Touya le dice que la ama aunque muy tarde ya que la guardiana fallece sin remedio…

En el transcurso de todo Shaoran decide usar la última invocación que aprendió de Clow Reed y con la ayuda de Sakura convocan a Bahamut el rey de los dragones y con el poder de él ponen en aprietos al enviado del mal que no logra salir ileso del ataque, en todo momento pretendí que se viera que Bahamut es una invocación sumamente poderosa, cabe resaltar que ese nombre lo he sacado del juego Final Fantasy VII así como siempre ya saben los nombres y características les pertenece a sus respectivos autores, todo lo que se usa acá es con el único fin de divertir sanamente y sin buscar ningún lucro, la parte más triste del capítulo es cuando muere Shaoran… el enviado del mal se digna a rematarlo, pues cabe resaltar que después de realizar la invocación Shaoran estaba casi moribundo… probablemente no hubiera sobrevivido pues usó gran parte de su energía vital… inesperadamente el enviado del mal comenzó a sentir miedo cuando Sakura comenzó a brillar… ¿Por qué tiene miedo? ¿Qué le sucede a Sakura? ¿es una esperanza? Pronto lo averiguaremos…

Como ya saben críticas, ideas, bombas, virus o cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **La esperanza no se hace esperar y probablemente todo al fin acabe, averigüen conmigo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo: _El sentimiento más fuerte._


	20. El sentimiento más fuerte

CAP XX: EL SENTIMIENTO MÁS FUERTE

Un gran resplandor se apoderó de todo el parque del Rey Pingüino, pero era diferente a todo lo que ellos habían visto, no solo era un resplandor, además brindaba calor y una paz que embargó a todos los expectantes.

Poco a poco esa energía hizo reaccionar a todos los que habían quedado inconsciente… en ese instante sintieron que sus heridas eran menos graves, o tal vez se habían recuperado misteriosamente, no lo sabían… en ese momento su atención estaba en una muchacha de ojos verdes.

Lentamente el joven médico abrió sus ojos, poco a poco el resplandor que desprendía su hermana iba disminuyendo de intensidad, Kerberos y Spinel Sun después de unos segundos lograron reincorporarse…

El hijo del embajador de Inglaterra estaba al lado del doctor Kinomoto que seguía aferrado al cuerpo de la guardiana de alas de mariposa, el muchacho no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa tristeza… era la primera vez en toda su vida que él sentía un dolor tan grande.

"La buena Nakuru, gracias por todo" – pensó el muchacho de gafas que no pudo evitar sentir impotencia por no haber podido protegerla, el muchacho atinó a bajar la mirada e inesperadamente una pequeña gota cayó al suelo ante la sorpresa del médico.

El hijo mayor de Fujitaka pudo ver la tristeza del dueño de Ruby Moon, nuevamente se convenció que lo había juzgado mal, siempre pensó que a esa persona solo le gustaba jugar con los demás y no le importaba los sentimientos del resto, pero ver el dolor que sentía al perder a su guardiana le hacía comprender por que ella le tenía tanto aprecio y fe.

A lo lejos de donde se encontraba el resplandor, el antiguo juez de las cartas Clow había recuperado la consciencia, poco a poco estaba pasando el dolor por causa de sus heridas, con un gran esfuerzo trató de acercarse hacia donde todos estaban, a los pocos segundos ya estaba cerca, pudo ver a su dueña que flotaba en el aire y emitía un singular resplandor.

"Ese poder no es de Sakura" – se dijo el juez al sentir el extraño poder mágico que emanaba el cuerpo de su dueña, no solo era diferente al de su dueña sino que también era inmensurable.

No solo Yue se había percatado de eso, tanto el médico como la reencarnación Clow pudieron sentir el poder que emanaba del cuerpo de la maestra de las cartas, un hecho era que no era el poder de la muchacha, la gran pregunta era ¿de quién era? ¿Sería otra amenaza?

Indiferente a los pensamientos de sus adversarios, el rostro del anciano estaba más pálido de lo normal, él sabía muy bien de que se trataba todo eso, no podía creer que a esas alturas… apareciera a acabar con su sentencia… ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Por qué salvarlos?

La mirada de todos se centró inmediatamente en la antigua card captor que descendió al suelo, pudieron observar la cara de horror y de desesperación que presentaba el enviado del mal, aun no entendían nada, pero de algo si estaban seguros… que fuera quien fuera era alguien superior al anciano, pues solo bastaba ver la cara de horror que el viejo ponía para intuir eso.

El anciano no sabía que hacer hasta ese momento, después de no haber recibido ninguna respuesta… el silencio había reinado… él estaba seguro que todo estaba acabado, pero no iba a dejar que las cosas terminaran de esa forma, si tenía que pelear lo haría sin ninguna vacilación.

Tú no puedes estar aquí, sabes muy bien que el destino de los humanos ya está decidido, me opongo a que te entrometas – indicó el enviado del mal que se encontraba histérico, sabía muy bien que las cosas se habían puesto difíciles para él, de manera instintiva comenzó a retroceder, no podía aceptar que por primera vez sintiera temor.

Nuevamente la hija de Fujitaka no volvió a contestar, el anciano comenzaba a desesperarse ante la indiferencia de la muchacha, ¿acaso estaba jugando con él? No se lo iba a permitir…

Inesperadamente la estudiante de arqueología comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, al tenerlos abiertos completamente dirigió su mirada al anciano, por un instante su mirada era tierna y desplegaba una gran paz, calidez y ternura, el enviado del mal se quedó pasmado al ver que la muchacha lo miraba, nuevamente sintió temor, aun no comprendía el motivo de su aparición…

La muchacha de ojos verdes pronto dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba sus amigos y por último dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba un cuerpo inerte, el cuerpo de un muchacho que había dado su vida por protegerla, en ese instante su mirada cambio...

No acepto todo esto, no puedo permitir que llegado a este punto interfieras… ¿por qué no me miras?... contéstame – preguntó el anciano que sin pensarlo dos veces formó en sus manos una gran esfera negra, en ella estaba cargada el sentimiento oscuro de los seres humanos, en este momento le mostraría que no merecían ser salvados.

¿Te das cuenta? Contemplaras el enorme poder que se puede obtener de la oscuridad de los seres humanos, así te darás cuenta que no merecen ninguna consideración – agregó nuevamente el anciano que continuaba concentrando más energía oscura en sus manos, para su sorpresa la muchacha de ojos verdes no se veía intimidada.

"Maldición, está jugando conmigo… ya no permitiré que siga con esto… acabaré con ese maldito con todo el poder oscuro de los seres humanos…" – pensó el anciano que miraba con ira a la maestra de las cartas que aún se encontraba en silencio.

No acabaras con mi juego, me es indiferente el hecho que hayas aparecido, no admito que se salgan con la suya, no importa que hallas venido a ayudarlos, tú y todos ellos morirán – indicó el enviado del mal que sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó la esfera negra de sus manos en dirección a la hija menor de Fujitaka que aún mantenía su silencio.

La esfera negra se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia la antigua card captor, la muchacha no hacía ningún movimiento ante la sorpresa de todos que miraban confundidos lo que sucedía.

¡¡Sakura cuidado!! – gritó en acto reflejo el médico al ver que su hermana no hacía ningún movimiento para defenderse ni tampoco para esquivar el enorme poder que amenazaba con matarla.

El muchacho de gafas miraba sin dar crédito el enorme poder que había concentrado el anciano, se negaba a pensar que ese poder era originado por toda la maldad del mundo…

La muchacha de ojos color esmeralda no hizo caso al grito de su hermano, el ataque seguía dirigiéndose hacia ella y no atinaba a hacer nada, cuando el ataque estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, con rapidez levantó su mano y antes de que la tocara, la esfera se convirtió en un grupo de palomas que se fueron volando.

Todos se quedaron pasmados al ver el enorme poder que poseía la muchacha, un ataque de esa magnitud pudo haber destruido gran parte del planeta, pero ella con una enorme facilidad lo había detenido y había cambiado todo esa energía negativa en positiva…

El anciano no podía contener el sentimiento de impotencia al ver como su ataque había sido detenido… esa muchacha no sólo estaba desafiándolo sino que estaba jugando con él… era inaudito hacer eso.

No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo impulsivo de antes… - dijo la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow que sonreía, al fin la muchacha se había dignado a hablar, pero su voz era diferente… era una voz que traía una paz y tranquilidad…

La bestia guardiana de ojos dorados miraba expectante todo, él estaba seguro que la persona que estaba peleando con el enviado del mal, no era la muchacha con quien había vivido durante más de 8 años, no podía dejar de estar preocupado por lo que le podía pasar a su dueña.

"Espero que estés bien Sakura, no me perdonaría nunca si algo te pasara…" – se dijo el gran felino que poco a poco trataba de reincorporarse… su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado, pero hace poco había recuperado la consciencia… la única esperanza que tenían ahora, era que quien sea que estuviera en el cuerpo de su dueña acabara con el anciano.

Maldita seas, te atreves a reírte de mí… no te permito que me trates de esa manera, yo soy el todopoderoso enviado del mal y ni siquiera tú podrás detenerme – se apresuró a decir el anciano que estaba furioso, no solo había pisoteado su orgullo sino que le sonreía, el enviado de mal tomó aire y se tranquilizó.

Te olvidas que yo soy el juez de los humanos, y yo ya di mi sentencia… no tienes ningún derecho a interferir, tu reacción ha sido muy tarde… la raza humana ha visto su último amanecer – indicó con serenidad el anciano, ya había sido suficiente de todo eso, ya se había burlado de él lo suficiente, tendría que respetar las reglas.

Nuevamente se sumergió en un silencio la maestra de las cartas ante la cara de desesperación del enviado del mal, ese silencio lo mataba, al parecer tendría que acabar con ella para poder cumplir su sentencia final.

Maldición ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿te estás burlando de mí? – preguntó rápidamente el enviado del mal al ver que la muchacha solo atinaba a mirarle sin decir nada.

Al parecer te ves muy confiado, espero que no estés pensando que por lo que hicistes anteriormente ya me has ganado… solo me he confiado un poco, no me importa que vengas a interferir con mi sentencia, ya nada puede salvar a este escoria ni siquiera tú – expresó el anciano antes de comenzar a reírse a carcajadas, él era consciente que tenía que mantenerse seguro, no podía darse el lujo de mostrar sus temores.

Inesperadamente la hija menor de Fujitaka le clavó su mirada, la mirada de la muchacha conllevaba tanta ternura y comprensión que el enviado del mal no podía soportar…

Maldición, déjame de mirarme de esa forma, no lo soporto… a la maldita hora que se te ocurrió aparecer – exclamó con fiereza el anciano que en un intento de evadir la mirada se cubrió con sus brazos el rostro.

Por unos segundos el anciano mostró su debilidad, él era consciente que las cosas no podían ponerse ya peor, a estas alturas no podía dejarse quitar la victoria de esa manera, no habría ya otra forma que acabar con ella, si eso buscaba, no lo dudaría ni un segundo.

Veo que no tienes la intención de marcharte, si tratas de interferir con mi sentencia tendré que acabarte junto con los humanos, no dudaré ni un segundo en acabarte, es más disfrutaré haciéndolo… - replicó el enviado del mal que sonrió, estaba seguro que con todo el poder negativo del planeta ni siquiera ese insolente podría contra él, ya basta de consideraciones… acabaría con todo…

Siempre actúas de esa forma… al parecer nunca podemos solucionar las cosas de otra forma… - atinó a responder la dueña de Kerberos que bajó la mirada, se sentía decepcionada, esta vez pensaba que realmente las cosas podía ser diferente y que esta vez entendería que ya todo había acabado, pero al parecer seguía siendo el mismo obstinado de siempre.

Muy bien tú lo has pedido, acabaré contigo con toda la energía negativa de los humanos, todo el aura negra me brindara sus poderes para acabar con tu maldita existencia así que prepárate para morir junto con los humanos que quieres proteger – indicó el enviado del mal que no pudo contener su ira, estaban que lo subestimaban… iba a hacer que se tragara toda esa arrogancia, sin titubear el enviado del mal comenzó a concentrar una gran energía en sus manos que aumentaba sin cesar, el aura negra que cubría todo el planeta comenzaba a darle más poder, no cabía duda que era su ataque definitivo… el planeta no resistiría un poder de esa magnitud…

Todos miraban como el planeta se estremecía ante el incremento desmesurado del poder del anciano, era inimaginable la cantidad de poder que tenía el enviado del mal, pero más era su sorpresa al ver que la dueña de las cartas Sakura se mantenía tranquila, sin ninguna muestra de preocupación.

El enviado del mal no era indiferente a la tranquilidad que mostraba la muchacha de ojos verdes, ¿acaso su poder era tan inferior? ¿Se está burlando de él? ¿O solo era una reacción de miedo? De algo si estaba seguro, esta vez atacaría con todas sus fuerzas sin reparar en nada.

Ya no hay otra opción ¿verdad? No quiero hacer esto, pero tú ya no me dejas otra alternativa, cumpliré mi misión aunque con eso tenga que destruirte nuevamente – indicó finalmente la antigua card captor que al fin cambió su mirada, estaba decidida a acabar con toda esa maldad.

Sin demora la muchacha de ojos verdes levantó sus manos y atrajo hacia ella todas las cartas que había sido destruidas y que se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo, al llegar todas se formaron a su alrededor y comenzaron a elevarse, inusitadamente las cartas comenzaron a cobrar vida una vez más, ante la sorpresa de los presentes que no se explicaban como era posible eso, pronto todas las cartas comenzaron formar una estrella y en el centro se encontraba la carta esperanza que tenía al igual que todas un gran brillo.

Las cartas comenzaron a cambiar ligeramente, su tono rosa comenzó a convertirse en un tono rojizo profundo y a cada segundo que pasaba emanaba más poder y un mayor brillo.

La oscuridad reinante sobre la tierra se abrió para dejar pasar los primeros rayos solares de un nuevo día, las erupciones, los terremotos, tsunamis y tormentas se detuvieron, la tierra recobró su paz...

El anciano miraba sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba, había acabado con el aura que cubría al planeta, eso era inadmisible, ¿acaso él ya no podía hacer nada para derrotarlo?

No pienses que por que hallas logrado hacer desvanecer la oscuridad que cubría este planeta, me vas a ganar… no seas tan presumido – indicó el enviado del mal que seguía concentrado su poder en sus manos, ya no le importaba nada… en su mente solo estaba el deseo de acabar con esa maldita chiquilla, ya había sido suficiente…

Sin mucha demora los rayos solares tocaron las cartas y comenzaron a concentrar mucha energía, poco a poco el poder que acumulaban comenzó a abatir al anciano que no creía lo que pasaba.

Pronto ambos bandos comenzaron a hacer retumbar el parque y la ciudad de Tomoeda, las cartas brillaban con una luz inusitada… pronto toda esa energía se concentró en la carta Esperanza, la poca oscuridad que el enviado del mal proyectaba comenzó a desaparecer ante la cara de espanto del anciano, no podía aceptar su derrota de esa manera.

Acabaré contigo sin importarme ya nada, luego sumiré a este planeta de nuevo en oscuridad y acabaré con la vida de toda esta insana raza – indicó con odio el enviado del mal, sus ojos tomaron un color rojo… su rostro se turbó y de sus manos salió una gran esfera dorada de inmenso tamaño que comenzó a volar hacia su enemigo.

Perdóname... esto acaba aquí – atinó a decir Sakura que no se inmutó y solo movió su mano, a los pocos segundos la carta esperanza proyectó un rayo de luz que se dirigió a donde se encontraba el anciano.

Ambos ataques comenzaron a viajar con una velocidad impresionante… una en contra del otro, todos miraban perplejo el poder de ambos… no cabía duda que esos dos no pertenecía a este mundo.

Los dos ataques en segundos terminaron chocando el uno con el otro, ante la sorpresa de todos produjeron una onda de choque que comenzó a arrasar todo, los muchachos y guardianes se vieron indefensos ante eso y se resignaron a esperar la muerte, en ese instante un enorme campo de energía cubría a todos para protegerlos…

A pesar de la colisión de ambos ataques, el rayo de luz siguió su camino hacia el enviado del mal que no podía dar crédito a que su último ataque hubiera sido vencido de esa manera.

El anciano sabía que esta vez su vida corría un gran peligro, era consciente que lo más seguro era que todo terminaba ahí, pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, con la decisión tomada el enviado del mal levantó ambas manos y comenzó a formar una gran barrera, no iba hacer tan tonto para dejarse matar sin defenderse… era el todo por el todo.

No me ganaras, tú no me ganaras, siempre tú malogrando la diversión... agh... - grito histéricamente el enviado del mal que ya no pudo continuar hablando al ver como su poderosa barrera era carcomida por el ataque de su enemigo sin que pueda evitarlo, pronto la luz rompió la barrera y atravesó su cuerpo a gran velocidad.

El enviado del mal no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, tenía el pecho perforado y sentía que poco a poco perdía las fuerzas para mantenerse en pie y seguir en ese mundo, no era posible que esto le hubiera pasado... él jamás podría ser vencido, nunca; su misión era castigar a los seres humanos y no podía ser vencido de esa manera… todo era culpa de ese odioso sujeto… nuevamente había interferido en sus planes…

Esto nunca debió haber pasado, no entiendo por que tuviste que aparecer… el mensajero del cielo no tenía ningún derecho de interferir con mis planes, ¿Por qué apareciste? En este mundo no existía nada que mereciera ser salvado... justo apareciste en esa niña… debí acabar con ella cuando pude… - atinó a decir en su último suspiro el enviado del mal que trató de buscar la mirada de la muchacha de ojos verdes, pero ella solo lo miró con pena.

El anciano lentamente sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a expandirse y luego se escuchó una gran explosión que hizo retumbar al planeta, se produjo nuevamente una gran onda de choque que amenaza con destruir lo que se le interpusiera en su camino…

La muchacha de ojos color esmeralda sin pensarlo dos veces extendió su brazo hacia delante de ella, y estiró su palma en dirección a la onda de choque que se acercaba… repentinamente el poder destructivo comenzó a detenerse sin ninguna explicación alguna, a los pocos segundos ya no había ninguna señal de amenaza…

El poder maligno del enviado del mal que había dormido a todos los seres humanos había desaparecido y pronto los pocos seres humanos que aun vivían comenzaron a levantarse, ellos con horror vieron los enormes desastres que habían pronosticado el fin del mundo… pero al parecer ya todo había pasado…

Ante la sorpresa de todos el cuerpo de la maestra de las cartas comenzó a flotar nuevamente y a los pocos segundos descendió al nivel del suelo… con suma tranquilidad comenzó a caminar en dirección de donde yacía el cuerpo inerte del muchacho chino…

¿Sakura? ¿estás bien? – preguntó la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados que se había acercado a donde se encontraba su dueña, él era consciente que en ese momento no estaba hablando con su amiga, y a pesar de quien fuera quien derrotó al enviado del mal, aún no se sentía cien por ciento seguro de que ya había acabado toda la amenaza, hasta no ver de nuevo a su vieja amiga no estaría tranquilo.

La antigua card captor hizo caso omiso a la pregunta del gran felino de pelaje dorado, sin titubear ni un instante siguió su camino hacia donde estaba el muchacho de ojos color miel, al estar a su lado se agachó y lo tomó en sus brazos…

La muchacha miró el cuerpo del descendiente de Clow e inesperadamente sintió que una hermosa fragancia la dejaba... poco a poco esa fragancia comenzó a tomar una forma ante los ojos de sorpresas de todos que aún tenía su mirada en la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda.

Al poco tiempo se pudo visualizar una forma conocida para todos, al lado de la muchacha se formó un hermoso ángel, poseía cuatro alas, y sus ojos eran de un tono rosado pálido muy hermoso, su cabello era largo y blanco como el cabello del juez de las cartas Sakura, además poseía una túnica blanca que brillaba con intensidad… todos miraban sorprendidos la nueva aparición.

El guardián de alas de ángel miraba con sorpresa lo que pasaba e incluso la misma hija de Fujitaka no podía creer lo que observaba, era un hermoso espectáculo, pero rápidamente regresó a su realidad, miró el cuerpo inerte de la persona que más amaba y solo atinó a abrazarlo con fuerza…

El doctor Kinomoto no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, ese ser era tan parecido al guardián de su hermana, pero el poder que emanaba de su ser era tan diferente a todo lo que él había presenciado en toda su vida.

"No hay duda que el poder que posee es mucho mayor que del anciano… pero la energía que despliega es tan diferente y da tanta paz, sin embargo esto ha resultado demasiado fácil, ¿Por qué ayudarnos? ¿Por qué usó el cuerpo de Sakura? ¿también querrá llevarse a mi hermana?" – se preguntó el médico que estaba confundido… no iba a permitir que nadie le quitará a su hermana, por más que dijera que sin su presencia hubieran perecido… sentía que no le debía nada.

Dime ¿quién eres tú? ¿acaso eres otra amenaza para nosotros? ¿pretendes hacer algo con Sakura? – preguntó rápidamente el hijo de Fujitaka que fue el único que pudo articular alguna palabra, el médico ya se encontraba cansado de sentirse impotente y solo observar la aparición de sujetos que jugaban con el destino de todos, uno de esos sujetos había sido quien le había arrebatado las dos cosas más importantes para él, su papá y a Nakuru.

Por un momento reinó el silencio, todos eran conscientes que ese ángel se había posesionado del cuerpo de la dueña de Yue y de esa forma pudo derrotar al enviado del mal, sin embargo que garantías tenían que ese ser no pretendía hacer lo mismo que el anciano.

La estudiante de arqueología aún tenía la mirada en el cuerpo del jefe del clan Li, en ese momento las palabras de su hermano le hicieron reaccionar… se había olvidado de todo, pero la pena de haberlo perdido era tan grande…

No digas esas cosas hermano, él vino a ayudarnos, no vez que él fue capaz de derrotar al enviado del mal, nos salvó – indicó la muchacha de ojos verdes que había levantado su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su hermano, luego volvió a bajar la cabeza para ver al muchacho que tenía en brazos, de forma maternal comenzó a acariciar su rostro que estaba frío…

El hermoso ángel miró con tranquilidad al médico, entendía el miedo que ellos sentía y la desconfianza que su presencia originaba, ver a todas esas personas que lucharon con desesperación por salvarse y salvar a los que amaban, le daba tanta satisfacción… como siempre el anciano se adelantaba a las cosas, pero mientras él estuviera no permitiría que el anciano hiciera lo que le venga en gana.

Ya no es necesario temer más, todo al fin ha acabado – contestó el hermoso ángel que al fin había roto su silencio, era momento que esas personas supieran las cosas como tal eran.

Yo soy el mensajero del cielo, perdónenme por no haber actuado antes - agregó el ángel suavemente que tomó nuevamente una pausa, miró la sorpresa de todos, no cabía duda que la decisión que había tomado era la más correcta… podía sentir de todos los lados del mundo como la gente daba sus alabanzas y las gracias por aun vivir…

"¿La aparición del mensajero del cielo debería haber estado escrito en el fragmento desaparecido del pergamino en donde estaba escrito la profecía?" – se preguntó la reencarnación de Clow Reed que aún permanecía en silencio y solo escuchaba… en ese instante el ángel nuevamente retomó la palabra atrayendo la atención de todos.

Debo serles sincero a ustedes, esta vez no pensaba ayudarlos… al igual que el enviado del mal pensé por un momento que la humanidad estaba totalmente corrompida, pero me alegro de haberme equivocado, ahora sé que aun los seres humanos merecen una segunda oportunidad, gracias a Sakura pude entender eso – indicó el mensajero del cielo que dirigió su mirada a la muchacha japonesa que aun se encontraba acariciando el cabello del muchacho que yacía muerto entre sus brazos.

Disculpa, sino me equivoco esta no es la primera vez que se encuentran tanto usted como el enviado del mal ¿verdad? – preguntó rápidamente el muchacho de gafas que había escuchado atentamente la conversación que habían tenido los dos seres divinos.

Es como lo dices muchacho, esta no es la primera vez que el mundo estuvo a punto de ser destruido, hace mucho tiempo pasó lo mismo… son cosas que ya no merecen la pena recordar… - respondió el hermoso ángel que no podía alejar su mirada de la muchacha… podía ver todo su dolor.

No hubiera deseado que pasaran por esta difícil prueba, lo siento, en especial mi pequeña niña, nunca quise que sufrieras así – se excusó el ángel que se acercó hacia la muchacha, la miró directamente a los ojos y tomó su mentón con la mano.

Ya no debes llorar, gracias por ayudarme a entender todo... – agregó el mensajero del cielo que podía ver como el corazón de la muchacha sufría por dentro y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar.

La maestra de las cartas sentía la calidez del ángel, la hacía sentir tan bien, con tanta paz, pero luego recordaba al jefe del clan Li, él ya había muerto… por su culpa, por su debilidad, él tuvo que sacrificar su vida, eso no se lo iba a perdonar nunca, no fue capaz de protegerlo…

No digas eso, yo no he echo nada, no pude protegerlo... lo único que logré fue que él muriera... – atinó a responder con melancolía la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow que había bajado el rostro momentáneamente, se sentía tan avergonzada de no poder ser de utilidad…

El mensajero del cielo escuchó cada una de las palabras de la muchacha, él sabía que las cosas no podían quedar así, pero primero debía hacerle entender que ella se subestimaba de sobremanera…

No pienses esas cosas mi pequeña, hay muchas maneras de proteger a alguien, no solo se protege con gran poder… existe otras cosas mucho más poderosas que el mismo poder – indicó el ángel que pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de la muchacha.

No me mires con esa cara pequeña, es muy cierto lo que te digo, el amor es el sentimiento más noble que presenta el ser humano y es el poder más grandioso que existe en todo el mundo, la persona que no conozca este sentimiento jamás podrá ser más fuerte que ustedes – volvió a decir el mensajero del cielo que vio como todos los presentes se quedaban pensativos…

Es muy cierto lo que digo, la profecía decía que todos los seres humanos serían castigados por las atrocidades que había cometido, pero si aun existía amor entre los seres humanos, el sentimiento de dar todo por el otro sin importar nada, si ustedes me demostraban eso, yo aparecería para evitar que destruyeran todo – expresó con alegría el hermoso ángel que pudo ver nuevamente la cara de confusión de la muchacha de ojos verdes, al parecer ella aún no lo entendía…

¿Amor?, pero ¿A qué amor te refieres? - preguntó la muchacha japonesa que se encontraba un poca confuso al ver la sonrisa del ser divino, al parecer él sabía algo que ella desconocía.

Si, el amor... el mismo que sientes por tu mamá y todas las personas que están alrededor tuyo, pero especialmente ese amor que se siente por otra persona, por dar la vida por ella así como él la dio por ti – respondió el mensajero del cielo que miró con dulzura a la muchacha, ella aún no se convencía que ese muchacho la amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Entiendo que dudes un poco aún, fuiste tentada con horribles visiones de tus peores temores de tu corazón en la habitación que creó el enviado del mal, a pesar de eso fuiste capaz de sobreponerte de todo eso y te diste cuenta que todo era una mentira… tu determinación es enorme mi pequeña, nunca te subestimes, eres alguien muy especial – agregó nuevamente el ser divino que acarició la mejilla de la maestra de las cartas, sino hubiera sido por esa muchacha tal vez se hubiera cometido una injusticia contra todos los seres humanos.

Pero ahora que pasara con todos los seres humanos y con Shao... – la antigua card captor no pudo terminar de hablar, sintió como un nudo en la garganta le impedía seguir hablando, la muchacha no podía evitar sentir un inmenso dolor, ella sabía que nunca más lo volvería ver sonreír, en ese momento el ángel se levantó y la miró con dulzura, ya había terminado el tiempo de hablar, era el momento de arreglar las cosas…

Como te dije antes, todos tendrán una segunda oportunidad y ya no llores más por que todos lo que aquí lucharon por sus ideales defendiendo lo que creían correcto y sacrificando sus vidas no morirán, además las personas que perecieron con los desastres y el planeta se reconstruirá, pero todo esto será con ayuda de ustedes mismos – dijo finalmente el mensajero del cielo que se acercó nuevamente a la muchacha, antes de irse tenía que decirle algo a ella personalmente.

No dudes más, él aun te ama, hazlo muy feliz por favor por que vivirá momentos muy tristes y de mucho dolor y solo tú podrás ser el soporte que él necesita para no perder la razón... – indicó el ángel que por primera vez su rostro mostró cierta nostalgia, a los segundos el mensajero del cielo se levantó y comenzó a tomar impulso, pronto se elevó hacia el cielo mientras una gran lluvia de plumas blanquísimas caían al suelo.

Gracias a todos ustedes, este planeta se ha salvado junto con todos los seres que viven en él, me siento feliz de haberlos conocido, si esto sigue es muy seguro que el mundo nunca más necesite ser amenazado con su destrucción – fue lo último que se escuchó decir al mensajero del cielo, al poco tiempo se perdió de vista entre los rayos del sol...

Las plumas comenzaron a esparcirse por todo el mundo, los lugares que habían sido afectados por los desastres naturales que desató el enviado del mal comenzaron a reconstruirse así como la gente que había perecido en el momento de la batalla con el anciano volvía a la vida, en todo el mundo nacía una algarabía… al poco tiempo todas las personas habían olvidado lo que había pasado en los ultimas horas, solo asociaban a todo, simples desastres independientes…

En el parque del Rey Pingüino cayeron las plumas y al poco tiempo se comenzaba a restaurar las zonas más destruidas del parque… y dos plumas cayeron en los cuerpos de la guardiana y del muchacho de ojos color miel, las plumas entraron en sus cuerpos ante la sorpresa de todos.

El doctor Kinomoto estaba atónito, no podía dar crédito a todo lo que había visto… parecía tan irreal todo lo que el ángel dijo, ante la sorpresa del médico, pudo observar como los párpados de la guardiana de alas de mariposa, se abrían lentamente mientras sus ojos recobraban ese brillo que la caracterizaba… inmediatamente debajo de la guardiana apareció el sello del sol y la luna y Ruby Moon regresó a ser la prima del muchacho de gafas.

El médico no podía aun creer lo que sus ojos le mostraba, ella estaba viva… ¿pero como? Entonces el mensajero del cielo no había mentido… al fin tendría una segunda oportunidad.

No puedo creerlo, Nakuru… tú estás viva… - atinó a decir el hijo mayor de Fujitaka que estaba totalmente asombrado con todo lo que pasaba, la muchacha le sonría como si nada hubiera pasado… sin pensarlo dos veces el médico la abrazó con fuerzas.

Yo también me siento feliz de volverte a ver… - atinó a decir la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon que sentía que su cuerpo estaba hecho jirones, pero no le importaba eso en ese momento, lo único que sentía era una inmensa felicidad de estar al lado del hombre que amaba, tampoco sabía como estaba viva, pero ya nada importaba…

El muchacho de gafas miró con sorpresa todo el lugar, el parque se estaba recuperando poco a poco, los árboles volvían a renacer como brotes, no solo había vuelto a la vida su amiga… ahora el planeta se estaba recuperando…

Inesperadamente todos dirigieron su mirada a donde se encontraba un hombre que tosía en el suelo, la muchacha de ojos verdes no podía creerlo, su padre también estaba vivo… al parecer el mensajero del cielo no había mentido, si su papá estaba vivo entonces…

El doctor Kinomoto tampoco podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, no solo la mujer que amaba había vuelto a la vida sino también su padre, sin pensarlo dos veces dejó a la muchacha al cuidado de su primo, a los pocos segundos el médico estaba al lado de su padre que de improviso perdió la consciencia, al ver la situación el médico no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, dejo el cuerpo de su padre apoyado sobre un árbol…

A lo lejos el juez de las cartas Sakura, caminaba lentamente, seguir en su forma original solo estaba ocasionando que perdiera más energía, sin previo aviso apareció bajo el ángel el sello del sol y la luna, sus alas lo envolvieron para que segundos más tarde hiciera su aparición el profesor de preparatoria que flotaba a unos centímetros del suelo.

Ni bien tocó el suelo el maestro perdió el equilibrio, cayó al suelo de rodillas, a su lado encontró una rama que sin dudarlo lo cogió, el profesor comenzó a caminar sostenido sobre la rama que había encontrado, a pesar de que se encontraba muy lastimado, ninguna de sus heridas eran de gravedad, el docente comenzó a acercarse hacia donde estaban los otros dos guardianes, los cuales estaban con todo el cuerpo lleno de raspones y que habían regresado a sus falsas identidades.

Al parecer la idea que había pasado por su mente no iba a suceder, sentía tanta pena… ahora su padre la necesitaba a su lado, cuando estaba dispuesta a levantarse sintió que una mano apretaba la suya con fuerza, bajó la mirada y en ese momento lo vio, no podía creerlo… sus ruegos habían sido escuchados, él también estaba vivo…

Sa...ku...ra – gimió con bastante fuerza el joven chino que apenas podía mantenerse consciente, el muchacho vio el hermoso rostro de la muchacha, rápidamente pudo observar que una lágrima recorría la mejilla de la maestra de las cartas…

El muchacho aun no podía explicar cómo era posible que estuviera vivo, definitivamente algo había pasado, trató de buscar el poder mágico del anciano, pero pudo darse cuenta con satisfacción que había desaparecido… al ver la lágrima de la muchacha instintivamente estiró su mano con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y le limpió el rostro… en ese momento sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y que le era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos…

Reacciona Shaoran, no me dejes de nuevo… ¡hermano por favor ayúdame! - gritó la antigua card captor al ver como el muchacho de ojos color miel se volvía a quedar inconsciente, al escuchar el grito de su hermana, el médico no dudo en acercarse donde estaba la pareja de muchachos, el joven médico observó el estado deplorable del descendiente de Clow, rápidamente tocó el pulso del muchacho, era muy débil… prácticamente su vida pendía de un hilo, no entendía como podía estar vivo con toda la sangre que había perdido, el jefe del clan Li poco a poco sentía que tenía mucho sueño…

Sakura quédate con el mocoso y háblale... no dejes por nada del mundo que vuelva a perder el conocimiento, está entrando en estado de shock, así que háblale todo lo que puedas – indicó al instante el doctor Kinomoto que no podía esconder su preocupación, no podía dejar morir al sujeto chino, él había dado su vida por una de las personas que más quería, era lo menos que le debía.

La hija menor de Fujitaka no dudo en ningún momento, asintió con la cabeza… no iba a dejar a al muchacho morir una vez más.

Hermano ¿Cómo está papá? – preguntó la maestra de las cartas que no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a donde se encontraba su padre…

No te preocupes por él, solo dedícate a cuidar del mocoso – respondió el médico que se apresuró a dirigirse a donde se encontraba su mejor amigo, se encontraba al lado del misterioso muchacho de gafas, en la mano de ambos tenían a dos débiles guardianes…

Hiiragizawa, Yuki por favor vean al mocoso y a Nakuru, yo ya regreso… voy por mi auto para llevarlos al hospital, no hay tiempo que perder – repuso el doctor Kinomoto que miró a los aludidos como asentía con la cabeza, a pesar que al comienzo no tenía mucha fe en el muchacho inglés, en esta oportunidad se había ganado su confianza.

Después de hablar el médico corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia su automóvil, él era consciente que en este momento su mayor enemigo era el tiempo, el muchacho chino estaba realmente mal, la prima de Eriol también se encontraba en malas condiciones… incluso su padre… mientras corría pudo distinguir la imagen de una bella muchacha de 19 años que se acercaba al parque.

Ayuda a Sakura, está en el parque con los demás – indicó Touya a la muchacha que se acercó hacia él, la conocía bien… y también sabía que ella conocía todos los secretos de su hermana, por las puras no era la mejor amiga de su hermana menor.

¿Están heridos...? – atinó a preguntar la muchacha de armoniosa voz que se encontraba aterrorizada, no entendía lo que pasaba, seguro algo tenía que ver ese extraño sueño que le dio aparentemente cuando se venía a visitar a su vieja amiga.

Algo, no puedo explicártelo en este momento, tengo que ir por mi auto, solo ve a verlos, necesitan toda la ayuda posible – respondió rápidamente el médico quien retomó su camino con rapidez, al poco tiempo llegó con el auto y lo llevó hacia el parque.

A los pocos segundos estaba subiendo a Shaoran y a Nakuru dentro del carro, aterrada veía la estudiante de periodismo lo que parecía un campo de guerra, a pesar de que grandes partes del parque habían sido reconstruidos aun quedaban estragos de la batalla que se libró en ese lugar, sin demora Tomoyo sacó su celular y marcó rápidamente al hospital, pronto una ambulancia comenzó a hacer sonar sus sirenas por la calles de Tomoeda mientras en el auto de Touya Kinomoto, un joven chino y una hermosa mujer se debatían entre la vida y la muerte...

--0--

La noche se había apoderado de la apacible ciudad de Tomoeda, en la mañana de ese mismo día ingresaron muchos pacientes al hospital, poco se pudo hacer para controlar el ingreso de pacientes… mucho de esas personas habían entrado de urgencias en especial un grupo de personas que acompañaban a un médico que trabaja en el hospital…

En una de los tantas habitaciones del hospital se encontraba echada en la cama una hermosa joven que se caracterizaba por sus bellos ojos verdes, la muchacha había recibido mucho raspones y algunos golpes, pero nada era de cuidado, junto a ella se encontraba un simpático muñeco de felpa totalmente vendado en las piernecitas y parte de sus alas, ambos estaban muy agotados... y no era para sorprenderse después del agitado día que habían vivido…

La muchacha tenía la vista directa al techo, estaba ahí sin decir nada, su pequeño amigo hace un buen rato que había conciliado el sueño, sin embargo para ella eso era tan difícil, a pesar de que el cansancio era mucho mayor a sus fuerzas, no podía conciliar el sueño… la preocupación se había apoderado de todo su ser, era un sentimiento que la agobiaba y que no le permitía estar tranquila.

"Espero que nada malo te pase, no me lo perdonaría nunca… espero poder verte y decirte las cosas que tengo guardadas en mi corazón" – pensó la maestra de las cartas que no pudo evitar pensar en el muchacho chino… a su mente vinieron todas las escenas de esa agitada mañana...

La mañana se había vuelto todo un caos con llegada de heridos traídos de ciudades cercanas a Tomoeda, además de contar con un personal reducido, el hospital hacía maravillas para dar la atención a todos los heridos que estaban llegando, la gente de Tomoeda aun no se recuperaba del impacto de los terribles desastres que habían acontecido hace unas horas atrás…

La puerta de emergencia del hospital se abrió súbitamente e hizo su entrada uno de los más jóvenes médicos del hospital, traía con él dos camillas, el hombre entraba con toda prisa al instante un pequeño grupo de enfermeras lo asistieron, las mujeres vieron la deplorable condición en que se encontraban los pacientes, aún no podían dar crédito como era posible que aun respiraban.

Lo más sorpréndete era que el médico presentaba heridas y que a las justas se mantenía de pie…

¿Doctor se encuentra bien? ¿usted está herido? – preguntó preocupada la enfermera al ver la condición del médico, aunque no era necesario preguntar pues era notorio que el muchacho estaba herido y que probablemente estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por mantenerse en pie.

Enfermera en este momento, eso es lo de menos, estás dos personas están graves hay que llevarlos al quirófano inmediatamente, en especial este chico… si no actuamos lo perderemos – indicó el doctor Kinomoto que dirigió su mirada al muchacho postrado en la camilla, era consciente que ese chico tenía unas posibilidades muy pequeñas de sobrevivir, pero él no iba a permitir que muriera, se lo debía… estaba seguro que la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon estaba en mejores condiciones, su única preocupación era él.

Necesito también que avise a un par de enfermeras que ayuden a un grupo de personas que se han quedado en la ambulancia, no tienen heridas de gravedad, pero necesitan ser atendidos lo más pronto posible – agregó nuevamente el médico que miró a la enfermera, la mujer no lo pensó dos veces y fue en busca de dos compañeras…

Las enfermeras se acercaron donde se encontraba un grupo en una ambulancia, había dos personas con gafas que presentaba heridas profundas y una muchacha de bellos ojos verdes que tenía algunas heridas, pero no era de consideración… todos ellos fueron dirigidos a diferentes lugares del hospital para ser atendidos.

La muchacha de ojos verdes fue la que más rápida fue atendida y debido a que sus heridas no eran graves a los pocos minutos fue llevada a una habitación para que reposara, pero la muchacha no podía estar tranquila sin saber del jefe del clan Li así que se salió del cuarto en busca de su hermano…

"Shaoran debes estar bien, tienes que recuperarte, no quiero perderte…" – pensó la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda que caminaba por los pasillos del hospital en busca de su hermano para saber sobre la condición del muchacho de ojos color miel.

A los pocos minutos la dueña de las cartas Sakura logró encontrar a su hermano que se dirigía al quirófano acompañado de un grupo de médicos, entre ellos un médico apuesto de cabello rubio y que era tan joven como su hermano, definitivamente no era de Japón…

Junto a su hermano y el resto de médicos llevaban con ellos una camilla en donde se encontraba un muchacho que sangraba por todas las partes de su cuerpo y para empeorar las cosas estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, sin pensarlo dos veces la muchacha se acercó y trató de hablar con su hermano.

Hermano, Shaoran… - la muchacha no pudo terminar de hablar, se encontraba tan nerviosa y preocupada que no sabía que decir, en ese instante dirigió su mirada hacia el descendiente de Clow y verlo en ese estado la asusto más, el muchacho se veía tan mal.

Este no es el momento para hablar del mocoso, Sakura; no te preocupes que todo va a estar bien – atinó a decir el joven médico que se había detenido para contestar a su hermana.

Hermano quisiera ir contigo… - trató de terminar la hija menor de Fujitaka pero fue interrumpida por su hermano.

Imposible Sakura, solo el personal médico y enfermeras pueden entrar ahí, no te quiero mentir, la operación tomará un buen tiempo – volvió a decir el doctor Kinomoto que pudo ver la cara de preocupación de su hermana, no cabía duda que ella se preocupaba de sobremanera por ese sujeto, como le fastidiaba saber eso, pero si algo malo le pasaba, su hermana no lo soportaría… no podía dejar que eso pasara.

No te preocupes si quieres espera aquí aunque como te dije puede demorar mucho tiempo, en todo caso hazme un favor… Nakuru está en el quirófano cercano a éste, mira que todo esté bien con ella, su condición es mejor del mocoso, y ya déjate de preocuparte que él no va a morir, no permitiré que suceda eso – indicó finalmente el médico que no pudo evitar abrazar a su hermana, estaba feliz que ella estuviera bien y que al fin todo hubiera salido bien, su padre ya se encontraba en su casa descansando, ya buscaría alguna forma de explicarle lo sucedido sin tener que decir los detalles…

La muchacha sintió la calidez de los brazos de su hermano, ese sentir la tranquilizaba de sobremanera, ella sabía que su hermano era poco de mostrar sus sentimientos… no cabía duda que él estaba cambiando…

Doctor Kinomoto, tenemos que darnos prisa, no hay tiempo que perder – indicó el doctor Calford que se encontraba ya en la entrada del quirófano esperando por su colega.

Ahora voy, por favor Sakura ya no te preocupes todo va a estar bien, me debo ir – indicó el médico que se separó de su hermana y la miró con dulzura, quería transmitirle toda su confianza, la muchacha asintió con la cabeza en afirmación…

El hijo mayor de Fujitaka se alejó de su hermana con dirección a la entrada al quirófano y a los pocos segundos desapareció de la vista de la muchacha que se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon… tendría que esperar por noticias de ella…

Las horas comenzaron a pasar y la estudiante de arqueología pudo saber de manos del médico de turno que la prima del muchacho de gafas ya había sido operada y con resultado satisfactorios, las heridas habían sido saturadas y tenían grandes expectativas en la recuperación de la muchacha.

Con eso la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda se dirigió al quirófano donde se encontraba alguien muy especial para ella, se sentó en uno de los sillones cercanos en la sala de espera, los minutos pasaban y la incertidumbre y preocupación se apoderaban de ella…

Después de unas horas hizo su aparición en la sala de espera un muchacho de gafas que se había escapado de su cuarto y fue en búsqueda de noticias de su prima y del muchacho chino.

La reencarnación de Clow se había dislocado la rodilla y parte del hueso de la pierna se había astillado por lo que estaba con medicamentos además de tener enyesada la pierna, así que el muchacho caminaba con ayuda de muletas.

Al ver a su amiga, el muchacho se acercó y se sentó a su lado, Sakura no tardó mucho en contarle lo que sabía sobre la condición de la guardiana de su amigo, lo que lo tranquilizo de sobremanera… aunque no dejaba de preocuparle el estado de su amigo, aunque en ese momento sintió una extraña sensación… volvieron a su mente esos hermosos ojos azulados de preocupación…

Al poco tiempo hizo su aparición en la sala el profesor de preparatoria que tampoco pudo quedarse en su habitación en espera de noticias y salió en búsqueda de alguna noticia, el buen profesor se encontraba vendado todo el pecho debido a que tenía dos costillas rotas y se apoyaba sobre una muleta que le hacía de bastón.

El profesor Tsukishiro fue informado por ambos jóvenes sobre la condición de Nakuru y también de Shaoran, obviamente todos estaban preocupados por el jefe del comité de magos de oriente así que decidieron esperar a que termine la operación y poder tener alguna noticia.

El tiempo pasaba y la incertidumbre ponía a cada momento más nerviosos a los muchachos que esperaban noticias, y así pasó 10 horas sin ninguna noticia hasta que al fin en toda la oscuridad de la noche la silueta de un hombre se dejó ver salir del quirófano.

El joven médico se sorprendió al ver que su hermana no estaba sola, al parecer el sujeto chino era apreciado por varias personas, había batallado contra la adversidad de la condición del muchacho y se encontraba cansado, hasta ese momento no había reparado en sus propias heridas y contusiones…

La hermana del médico se levantó de golpe y se acercó hacia su hermano, en su cara se podía ver la angustia y la preocupación que había llevado durante esa larga espera… no cabía duda para el médico que ella adoraba a ese muchacho.

¿Cómo está Shaoran, hermano? – preguntó la muchacha que en su mente solo cabía preocupación, no estaría tranquila hasta verlo de nuevo con sus propios ojos.

El mocoso es afortunado, de ésta se salvó, pero creo que nos acompañara una larga temporada… no menos de un mes, así que alégrate monstruo y cambia esa cara – indicó el doctor Kinomoto que comenzó a caminar junto a su hermana hacia donde otras personas se habían puesto de pie en espera de noticias.

Estará bien hermano, ¿lo juras? – preguntó nuevamente la estudiante de arqueología que sintió un gran alivio al escuchar esas palabras de su hermano, al fin podría estar un poco más tranquila.

El chiquillo ya está bien así que no creo que haya más que hacer aquí… no sé cómo se han ingeniado para salir de sus habitaciones, pero bueno ya es momento que regresen, él ya está fuera de peligro… - indicó de manera tajante el médico que miró a todos en forma de reproche… con esos descuidos podían empeorar su situación.

Discúlpanos Touya, y creo que hablo por todos al decir que no podíamos quedarnos esperando en nuestros cuartos sin saber nada del joven Li – repuso un poco apenado el docente de preparatoria, sabía que su amigo solo se preocupaba por el bienestar de ellos.

Al final eso ya no importa… - el joven médico ya no pudo continuar hablando en ese instante sintió un mareo y perdió el equilibrio y por un momento casi cae al suelo, pero su hermana lo sujetó.

¿Qué pasa hermano? ¿te sientes mal? – preguntó la maestra de las cartas que no pudo evitar sentir preocupada por su hermano, había perdido el equilibrio sin explicación alguna, el maestro también se preocupó de sobremanera, sin embargo al muchacho de gafas no le parecía raro que el médico se pusiera así, después de todo lo que había hecho.

No es nada Sakura, solo estoy un poco cansado – atinó a decir el médico al recuperar el aliento, a pesar de eso sentía un dolor en cabeza y en ese instante los dolores en su cuerpo se hicieron más intensos… al parecer había llevado al extremo a su cuerpo.

Es mejor que vaya a descansar y se revise sus heridas doctor Kinomoto, usted ya ha hecho mucho por todos nosotros – indicó tranquilamente el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que solo le sonrió, Touya le quedó mirando… definitivamente cada vez ese muchacho lo sorprendía más…

La muchacha de ojos verdes recién se dio cuenta que su hermano también estaba herido, el estar pensando todo el tiempo en el muchacho de Hong Kong le hizo olvidar que su hermano también había estado en la batalla y que también la había protegido…

Hermano anda revísate por favor, no quiero que te suceda algo, no debes preocuparte por nada, Nakuru está en su habitación descansando, está totalmente fuera de peligro – indicó la antigua card captor que miró suplicante a su hermano, el médico sin decir nada solo asintió con la cabeza.

La muchacha se había decidido acompañar a su hermano, pero en ese instante una idea rondó por su cabeza, sabía a que se exponía al decirlo, pero tenía que correr el riesgo, así podría estar más tranquila.

Este… hermano… ¿podría ver a… Shaoran? – preguntó tímidamente la muchacha japonesa que no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante la cara de ofuscación de su hermano, que no podía entender que a pesar de todo siguiera pensando en ese sujeto.

No... no puedes, ya te lo he dicho… él tiene que descansar - respondió el hijo mayor de Fujitaka que no pudo disimular su repentino mal genio, la idea de que su hermana y ese sujeto estuvieran juntos le sacaba de quicio, en ese momento comenzó a recriminarse el haberle salvado la vida…

Cambia esa cara amigo, es mejor que vayas a descansar un poco para que luego visites a tu flamante novia – indicó con una sonrisa el docente que pudo ver como la cara de su amigo cambiaba drásticamente, al parecer ya había encontrado otro punto débil de su siempre amigo.

Es una excelente idea, estoy seguro que su visita será mejor que cualquier medicina para la buena de Nakuru – agregó la reencarnación de Clow que no pudo evitar sonreír, definitivamente era algo muy divertido sacar de quicio al hermano de su amiga.

El médico miró con mala cara a todos, al parecer tendría que acostumbrarse al hecho de que iban a agarrarlo de punto con respecto a su reciente relación con la guardiana, después de unos segundos el médico emitió un gruñido mientras comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos del hospital… ahora solo necesitaba estar solo y descansar un poco, pensaría después que hacer con el sujeto chino…

Aunque la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow trató de acompañar a su hermano, pero la cara de pocos amigos que mostraba su hermano en ese momento la asustó un poco, además la falsa identidad de Yue le hizo una seña para que no lo siguiera.

Al poco tiempo las tres personas caminaban con dirección a sus respectivos dormitorios, ambos muchachos decidieron dejar en su habitación a la muchacha de ojos verdes.

Cuando estaban frente a la puerta de la habitación que iba a ocupar la maestra de las cartas, el docente rompió el silencio en que se habían sumergido los tres.

Bien Sakura, tu joven chino ya está fuera de peligro, asumo que piensas ir a verlo ¿verdad? – preguntó repentinamente la falsa identidad de Yue que se mostraba muy contento, estaba seguro que al fin la muchacha podría conversar con el jefe del clan Li sin ninguna presión, ya era hora que se esos dos se arreglaran.

Bueno yo... creo que ahora no es el momento, él está muy débil y tiene que descansar, además viste como se puso mi hermano - respondió la antigua card captor que no pudo evitar sonrojarse… ella había pensando en hacer eso en todo momento, aunque no se sentía muy segura de si era lo correcto o no, solo quería decirle todo lo que sentía.

¿Lo harás verdad? – preguntó nuevamente el maestro que le sonrió para trasmitirle un poco de confianza, un poco alejado de ellos se encontraba el muchacho inglés que escuchaba en silencio la conversación… tenía la mirada en suelo y parecía estar un poco triste… ¿le sucedería algo?

Bueno esa es la idea..., yo me quedo acá, los veo mañana – atinó a decir la maestra de las cartas que miró a su amigo inglés, de seguro eran ideas suyas… debería ser solo cansancio…

La estudiante de arqueología se despidió con un ademán de mano, a la vez que entraba en su cuarto…

Pronto la cabeza de Sakura dejó de divagar, ya que el pequeño muñeco agitaba sus bracitos ahora vendados.

¡¡Sakura!!, te estoy hablando hace rato y tú ni caso me haces... – exclamó con fuerza el pequeño muñeco de felpa que se había levantado hace pocos minutos y estaba hablándole a su amiga, ella estaba con la mirada perdida… no le extrañaba que estuviera pensando en ese sujeto.

Disculpa Kero, pero estaba pensando en... – la antigua card captor se tapó rápidamente la boca con la ayuda de su mano, aunque ya era tarde había metido la pata.

Seguro estás pensando en ese mocoso, bueno y ¿Cómo está? – preguntó con fastidio la falsa identidad de Kerberos que se veía molesto, le era difícil aceptar que se preocupaba por ese sujeto, pero en fin él había dado su vida por su dueña, era lo menos que podía hacer.

La muchacha se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sino su memoria no le fallaba era la primera vez que él le preguntaba por el muchacho chino, aun no le cabía en la mente que su pequeño y celoso guardián se preocupara por él…

Bueno, ¿me vas a decir o no? – preguntó nuevamente el muñeco de felpa al ver que la muchacha estaba en silencio, el guardián se estaba impacientando, hablar del sujeto chino no le agradaba en nada, y más aun que pensaran que se preocupa por él.

Bueno mi hermano me dijo que Shaoran se encuentra fuera de peligro, pero su recuperación demorará un poco y estará por lo menos en el hospital un mes –indicó con cierta tristeza la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow al recordar como se encontraba el muchacho.

Entonces iras a verlo, ¿verdad? – preguntó el guardián después de unos segundos de haber pensado esa idea, Kero sabía que era tonto pensar que ella no lo buscaría en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, sin embargo quería ver si ella era capaz de negarlo.

¿Tú también?, ¿acaso todo el mundo me va a preguntar lo mismo? – la antigua card captor se sentía incómoda con toda esa situación, ¿acaso era tan notorio sus sentimientos? Pensar en eso hizo que se sonrojara…

Bueno si tanto te disgusta la idea, no diré nada más al respecto – contestó rápidamente la falsa identidad de la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados, no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción, la idea de que ellos no se vieran era formidable.

La muchacha ya no dijo nada, dio por terminada la conversación, cerró los ojos no quería pensar más, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con el joven chino de lo que sentía, ahora solo necesitaba descansar, después de muchos días se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontar sus problemas y no iba a permitir que él se fuera sin darle ninguna razón...

--0--

El tiempo comenzó a volar rápidamente, los días comenzaron a pasar rápidamente, y así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasó un mes desde que el enviado del mal había sido derrotado… en todo el mundo aun seguían reconstruyendo las miles de construcciones que se habían perdido, los afortunados que sobrevivieron al holocausto que sufrió el planeta aun seguían agradeciendo por seguir con vida… la gente comenzaba a apreciar más la vida…

Mucha gente pereció ante los desastres que incluso llevaron a extinguir ciudades enteras, a pesar de que había pasado un mes, aun se podían ver algunas ciudades en ruinas y cerca a ellas siempre había un amplio terreno que había sido destinado para contener cientos de sepulcros que a pesar de estar vacíos servirían para honrar las memorias de las personas que murieron.

A pesar de las pérdidas muchas ciudades no fueron destruidas y los sobrevivientes comenzaron a reconstruir sus ciudades con la única esperanza de que algo parecido nunca más volviera a pasar, además recibían ayuda de los lugares en donde los desastres no alcanzaron a dañar seriamente, uno de los países que había colaborado en todo lo que pudo era Japón junto con Inglaterra que a pesar de estar muy cerca a ciudades que habían sido afectadas seriamente, no había sido perjudicado de una manera alarmante.

Los países del mundo se olvidaron de conflictos pasados o de algunas rencillas que hubieran tenido años atrás, ahora todos se daban la mano para recuperar al planeta que había sido castigado seriamente.

En el hospital de Tomoeda un muchacho se encontraba de cierta manera mejor, había pasado una buena temporada en ese lugar, era cuestión de días para salir del hospital que tanto lo aburría, en ese tiempo hospitalizado habían pasado muchas cosas que el resto ignoraba, había decidido decir nada al respecto…

Su familia en Hong Kong estaban muy preocupados por su salud, incluso su madre había mostrado cierta preocupación cuando hablaron por teléfono hace un par de semanas atrás, hasta llegó a pensar que ella iba a venir a Japón a verlo, después de que él le contó a su madre la situación y todo lo que había pasado con la profecía y el enviado del mal… ella solo respondió con un suspiro…

El muchacho de ojos color miel había pedido expresamente a su madre que no mandara a nadie de Hong Kong para que viniera a verlo, mucho menos sus hermanas, pues no era necesario… los cuidados que le brindaban su viejo mayordomo y su prima era más que suficiente, además necesitaba tranquilidad y reposo…

La matriarca de la familia Li no se opuso al pedido de su hijo aunque le criticó lo desconsiderado que era con sus hermanas, como siempre su madre buscaba algún defecto en él… pero hubo algo más que su madre le dijo que lo había dejado pensativo… hace días le había llamado solo para decirle eso...

Repentinamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar ver a un médico que entraba al cuarto de mala gana, no era de sorprenderse pues el muchacho a penas lo vio también puso una cara de fastidio, no cabía duda que esto era cosa de rutina entre ellos.

A los pocos minutos el hospital Tomoeda se convertía en un verdadero campo de batalla pues el doctor Kinomoto revisaba a un muy atractivo joven chino que era la delicia de todas las enfermeras, en el hospital no era ningún secreto de que esos dos se llevaban pésimo… la pregunta era ¿por qué?

Te puedas quedar quieto mocoso, no ves que estoy viendo esta herida que tienes en el pecho - refunfuñaba el médico que hacia todo lo posible para poner de mal humor a su paciente, había momentos que incluso inventaba inesperadas inspecciones solo para fastidiar al muchacho.

Cuantas veces quieres que te diga que no soy ningún mocoso – expresó con fastidio el jefe del clan Li que ya se estaba acostumbrando a su pelea matinal con el siempre molestoso médico…

Para mí siempre seguirás siendo un mocoso, tengas la edad que tengas… - atinó a responder el hijo mayor de Fujitaka con sarcasmo, provocando solamente el enojo de su paciente, comenzaba a disfrutar hacer enojar a ese tipo.

"¡Qué odioso sujeto!" – se dijo el descendiente de Clow que contuvo su cólera y solo atinó a quedarse en silencio, solo por respeto a ella no le diría sus verdades a ese tipo.

Después de unos minutos, el médico dio por terminado su inspección… tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción, por un momento por la cabeza del joven chino pasó la idea de que iba a morir y que Touya sonría de satisfacción por eso…

Bien, al parecer todo va bien, así que en un par de días, te podrás ir de aquí, no sabes que alivio... ya no soportaba verte – indicó el doctor Kinomoto que se había separado de la cama en donde estaba el muchacho, la idea de no tener que verle le ponía de un excelente humor…

Lo mismo digo – atinó a responder el jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente que miró con firmeza al médico, ya era suficiente consideración con ese tipo… si quería que se tratasen así, así sería… ya no le permitiría que se burlara de esa manera de él.

"Maldito chiquillo insolente, ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirme eso? Si no estuviéramos en el hospital ya le hubiera enseñado modales" – pensó el hijo mayor Fujitaka que le devolvió la misma mirada fría al muchacho de ojos color miel, en ese momento entre ambos muchachos comenzaron salir rayos de sus ojos…

Ya no tengo nada más que hacer acá, es mejor que me vaya… además hay alguien que está esperando verte – replicó el doctor Kinomoto que se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la habitación, no estaba de humor para seguir peleando con ese odioso sujeto…

Oye por favor no comentes nada de que me vas a dar de alta en estos días – indicó el estudiante de arqueología que dejó perplejo al médico, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Como quieras, tú sabrás porque lo haces – repuso el médico que siguió su camino para perderse de vista y cerrar la puerta tras de él.

Al poco rato entró en la habitación un siempre sonriente Yamazaki, no era la primera vez que su amigo lo visitaba, pero esta vez se veía diferente… incluso lo notaba algo preocupado, al parecer algo le pasaba… el muchacho chino se preguntaba que podría preocupar a su viejo amigo.

Hola Li ¿qué tal te sientes este día? – preguntó el estudiante de derecho que mostró una sonrisa tratando de ocultar su actual preocupación… no quería abordar el tema tan directamente.

Un poco mejor amigo y ¿tú? ¿cómo vas con...? – el jefe del clan Li no terminó de hablar al ver la cara de apenado de su amigo, el muchacho chino no pudo evitar sonreír ya antes su amigo le había dicho que aun seguía enamorado de la muchacha de trenzas.

Mejor, las cosas han mejorado mucho entre ella y yo, nos hemos dado cuenta de que casi nada ha cambiado, pero la verdad no estoy seguro – atinó a responder el estudiante de derecho después de unos segundos de silencio, él sabía que su amigo era el único que podría ayudarle con su actual confusión…

¿Qué pasa Yamazaki? ¿tú dudando?, si se puede ver a simple vista que ella te corresponde, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?, si hasta yo fui capaz de darme cuenta el día que vinieron a visitarme, no entiendo porque estás tan vacilante – repuso el hechicero de oriente que no entendía porque su amigo dudaba, si los sentimientos de los dos eran tan transparentes como el agua.

Tal vez tengas razón amigo, pero ¿qué me dices tú? ¿Cómo vas con Kinomoto? - replicó Yamazaki que sonreía, él ya sabía en donde darle a su viejo amigo para que no lo molestara con el tema de Chiharu.

Ah... ¿qué te... refieres? – preguntó el descendiente de Clow que cambio rápidamente el gesto de su cara, poco a poco empezó a sonrojarse… y evitó la mirada de su amigo.

¿A quién quieres engañar Li? Puedes tratar de engañar a todos, pero no te puedes engañar a ti mismo, es un hecho que estás enamorado de Kinomoto y no lo puedes negar, fue Daidouji quien me lo hizo ver ese día que vivimos todos a visitarte, en todo la conversación tú no nos prestaba atención… te pasabas más tiempo viéndola a ella – indicó el estudiante de derecho que pudo ver como su amigo se sonrojaba hasta parecer un tomate.

Estás equivocado entre Sakura y yo... Tienes razón, ¿a quién quiero engañar? no lo puedo negar, pero no tengo ningún derecho a pedirle algo además en todo este tiempo no hemos tenido ni un momento para conversar ya que si no era su hermano, era ese muñeco metiche – repuso con fastidio el jefe del clan Li que recordaba las inesperadas intervenciones de los mencionados, a veces pensaba que el hermano de la maestra de las cartas se inventaba chequeos solo para no dejarlos solos.

¿Muñeco metiche...? ¿De quién hablas Li? – preguntó repentinamente Yamazaki que estaba extrañado, sacando de sus pensamientos a su amigo, el muchacho no entendía que tenía que ver en la conversación el dichoso muñeco de felpa.

Este… olvídalo, son tonterías mías... - respondió el muchacho de ojos color miel que suspiraba, en la ofuscación había mencionado al guardián, pero recordar todas las que le había hecho el guardián lo ponían de mal humor, hasta había momentos que pensaban que Kero y Touya se habían puesto de acuerdo para evitar que se viera a solas con Sakura.

Vaya como ha pasado el tiempo, me tengo que ir a clases, espero que sigas mejorando y recuerda que tienes que llamarme cuando salgas de este hospital... - expresó el estudiante de derecho que le mostró una amplia sonrisa a su amigo y se dirigía a la salida cuando de pronto se dio media vuelta para ver a su amigo.

Tienes razón, porque esperar más, le voy a ser sincero a Chiharu de lo que siento, gracias Li eres una gran amigo si no fuera por ti tal vez nunca me hubiera decidido – indicó el muchacho que se volvió en dirección a la puerta para abandonar la habitación.

No fue nada – atinó a responder el jefe del clan Li con una gran gota en la cabeza, ese Yamazaki si que era un personaje, a los pocos segundos el muchacho se quedó nuevamente solo en su habitación.

El descendiente de Clow Reed se quedó nuevamente pensativo, había muchas cosas que quería hacer y muchas más que quería decir, pero era consciente que era ya muy tarde para remediar ciertas cosas en su vida, lo mejor sería simplemente dejarlas no por su bien propio sino por el bien de la otra persona, él ya había hecho sufrir mucho a esa linda chica de ojos verdes, no era justo que lo siguiera haciendo…

"Ahora las cosas han regresado a su tranquilidad habitual y no hay ninguna excusa para seguir en Tomoeda, mi madre ya me lo dijo hace días, debo regresar a Hong Kong para tomar mi lugar en el comité, no deseo dejarla… es lo menos que quiero hacer, pero yo no tengo ningún derecho para seguir en su vida, ella se merece una persona que en verdad sepa apreciarla y no un tonto como yo que solo ha logrado hacerla llorar"- pensó el muchacho venido de Hong Kong que sentía tanto pesar, hubiera deseado que nunca llegara ese día, pero la decisión estaba tomada y ya no había forma de regresar, en ese preciso momento el celular que tenía a su lado comenzó a timbrar sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El muchacho lentamente levantó el celular, no estaba con ánimos para hablar con nadie, pero tal vez podía ser algo importante…

Hola, ¿con quién hablo? – preguntó rápidamente el muchacho que solo esperaba que fuera algo importante.

Soy Yukito Tsukishiro, ¿eres tú Li? - se escuchó la voz del profesor a través del auricular, el docente había permanecido tiempo extra en el hospital por sus dos costillas rotas y su antigua herida causada cuando recién llegó a Tomoeda.

¿Yukito?... ¿en qué te puedo servir? – preguntó el hechicero de oriente algo sorprendido por la inesperada llamada del docente, ¿sobre qué tendría que conversar con el maestro?

Bueno necesito hablar contigo Li sobre algo muy importante, quisiera hablar sobre Sakura – indicó el profesor de preparatoria que cambio repentinamente su tono de voz, ya no era el tono amable que siempre caracterizaba al maestro, esta vez se podía sentir un tono de seriedad…

¿sobre Sakura...? pero yo... ¿de qué quieres hablar? – preguntó algo confundido el muchacho de ojos color miel que no entendía al profesor, ¿era posible de que Yukito supiera la manera cómo él la estaba tratando? a lo mejor la maestra de las cartas le habría comentado algo… y ahora el maestro le recriminaría su comportamiento como el resto…

No me gusta ser un entrometido, pero si se trata de Sakura tengo que serlo..., hace mucho tiempo le prometí algo a ella y pienso cumplirlo ahora… hace un mes que ya todo ha terminado, pienso que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo para que ustedes se arreglen, pero no ha sucedido nada por eso me he sentido en la obligación de intervenir… aprecio mucho a Sakura y no quiero verla sufrir – indicó el profesor Tsukishiro algo apenado, era consciente que él no tenía ningún derecho de recriminar o cuestionar el actuar de ese muchacho, sin embargo él creía aun ese muchacho y sabía que el muchacho chino también sufría con toda esa situación.

No tienes que excusarte por nada, el único culpable de toda esta situación soy yo, y lo sé muy bien, no te quiero mentir… ha habido muchas veces que he querido hablar con ella, pero me ha sido imposible, a pesar de que hubo oportunidades para hablar con ella a solas, siempre terminábamos siendo interrumpidos ya sea por su hermano o por Kerberos que aparecían de la nada… - respondió el muchacho con cierta nostalgia al recordar las oportunidades que estaban ellos dos apunto de conversar sobre su "relación" cuando inesperadamente siempre los interrumpían, el muchacho no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro.

Si entiendo lo que me dices, ese par son todo un caso - respondió el docente de preparatoria con una gran gota en la cabeza, ya se imaginaba las cosas que esos dos harían pasar al pobre muchacho con tal que no se le acerque a la antigua card captor.

Por unos segundos ambos se quedaron en silencio, en la mente del profesor una idea le rondaba, sabía que probablemente pecaría de indiscreto e incluso de metiche, pero necesitaba saber que le pasaba, estaba casi seguro que el jefe del clan Li sentía lo mismo que la maestra de las cartas, pero entonces ¿por qué rechazarla?, ¿por qué negarse a su felicidad?

Sé que no tienes porque responderme, pero de todas maneras tengo que preguntártelo ¿por qué la tratas así? ¿Qué te ha sucedido?, estoy seguro que tú también la quieres, pero entonces ¿Por qué te comportas así con ella? – preguntó la falsa identidad de Yue, que quería comprender al muchacho, el profesor aun confiaba en la sinceridad de ese muchacho, y estaba seguro que ese extraño comportamiento tenía fuertes motivos escondidos…

La pregunta del maestro dejó desconcertado al descendiente de Clow, no esperaba que él le hiciera esa pregunta, Shaoran sabía que podía confiar en el docente… además ya el peligro había pasado, no había necesidad de seguir ocultando eso, aunque era consciente que eso no era excusa… además ya había tomado una decisión…

A ti no puedo mentirte, yo jamás he dejado de quererla… lo que menos deseo es causarle algún daño, pero al parecer eso es lo mejor que sé hacer, todo lo que he hecho es por ella, sino hubiera sido por lo que vi esa noche todo sería diferente… - respondió el muchacho de ojos color miel que hizo una pausa, no podía seguir mintiéndose de esa forma, la culpa de sus decisiones era solo responsabilidad suya, ya era momento de aceptar las consecuencias de cada uno de sus actos.

Estaba seguro que algo había pasado, pero ¿Qué sucedió?, yo no pienso juzgarte… solo quiero que te liberes de toda esa carga que llevas sobre tus hombros – expresó el docente que pudo sentir la culpa y la impotencia del muchacho, como suponía ese muchacho también estaba sufriendo y quizás más que todos…

Gracias… la noche que llegué a Japón, lo primero que quería era ir a verla a ella, eso era lo que yo más deseaba, pero cuando me tomé un descanso, tuve un sueño en el cual vi muchas cosas, y una de ellas era Sakura, una gran destrucción… traté de protegerla, pero no podía hacer nada, cuando me percate ella estaba echada en el suelo sangrando, todo su cuerpo estaba lastimado, luego de eso vi la destrucción del planeta como si fuera una gran esfera llameante... luego una sombra me dijo que no me acercara a Sakura que evitara a toda costa acercarme a ella, que de hacerlo solo ocasionaría que lo que vi en sueños comenzará a desencadenarse – dijo el jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente que no pudo evitar sentir un enorme pesar al recordar todas las imágenes del sueño, la impotencia que sintió al no poder hacer nada y solo resignarse a perderla…

Ya veo, siento tanta pena que hayas que tenido que pasar por todo esto tú solo, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, ya no hay nadie que te impida estar con ella – replicó con una voz más alegre el profesor Tsukishiro, sabía que en esos momentos el muchacho necesitaba toda la comprensión posible.

Eso también pensé, pero no puedo... eso no es justo para ella, como me dijo mi prima, yo soy un idiota que antepongo mis obligaciones a mis sentimientos, como siempre ella tiene razón, yo no tengo ningún derecho de volver a estar en la vida de Sakura, según su hermano tal vez mañana salga de aquí, así que pienso volver a Hong Kong y nunca más regresar, eso será lo mejor para todos… estoy seguro que encontrará a alguien que en verdad la merezca – atinó a responder el hechicero de oriente que imprimió en su voz un tono de nostalgia, probablemente estaba siendo egoísta, pero consideraba que era lo mejor para ella.

No seas tan duro contigo mismo Li, lo que has hecho ha sido solo para protegerla… nadie podría objetar lo contrario, si haces eso solo harás que Sakura sufra mucho, eres consciente de eso ¿no? – la pregunta del maestro dejó algo desconcertado al muchacho, él sabía que lo que decía el profesor era verdad, pero si seguía dudando solo le causaría más daño…

Justo por eso hago todo esto, es momento de aceptar las consecuencias de mis decisiones, solo te pido que estés tú con ella para consolarla, solo quiero que sea feliz y eso no será posible mientras esté cerca a mí – expresó el muchacho de Hong Kong que hacía esfuerzos por no quebrarse, le era tan difícil dejarla, pero tenía que hacerlo…

No tienes ni que pedírmelo Li, yo siempre estaré para apoyarla en lo que necesite, solo quiero que no cometas un error del cual puedes arrepentirte toda tu vida – respondió la falsa identidad de Yue al pedido de Shaoran, el maestro ahora comprendía los sentimientos del muchacho, y no quería que cometiera ese enorme error, no había ninguna duda que tanto Shaoran y Sakura habían nacido para estar juntos…

Te agradezco las molestias que te has tomado, cuídala por mí, y te pido por favor que no digas a nadie de mi salida, esto es algo que ya he decidido, y ya de por sí es muy difícil para mí, estoy seguro que ella será feliz con otra persona que la merezca y que no lo haga sufrir.

Si es tu decisión, entonces yo no puedo intervenir, lo único que te pido es que hagas lo correcto – indicó Yukito con cierta pena, sabía que el muchacho iba a cometer el peor error de su vida, pero nadie podía hacerle cambiar de opinión… solo ella.

Gracias por comprenderme Yukito – dijo el estudiante de arqueología que se sintió de cierta forma más tranquilo, ahora sabía que la mujer que amaba quedaba en excelente manos.

Bueno es mejor que te deje descansar, por lo que veo necesitas pensar en muchas cosas, espero que tomes la más correcta, cuídate Li – indicó el profesor con un tono de voz más alegre que al principio, le alegraba saber que ese muchacho seguía siendo el mismo que de niño.

Gracias por todo, adiós – indicó el jefe del clan Li y a los pocos segundos dejaba el celular en su sitio, el muchacho se recostó en la cama con la mirada hacia el techo, era consciente que el profesor tenía razón, pero su decisión ya estaba tomada, sería lo mejor para ella…

--0--

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Y que puedo decir de este capítulo, poco a poco las cosas han terminado, claro que con la victoria no solo de los protagonistas, sino de toda la raza humana que se ha salvado de su destrucción, bueno este capítulo me demoré porque estuve casi una semana sin mi herramienta de trabajo (computadora) así que para quienes esperaron impacientes este capítulo mis disculpas del caso, son cosas que a veces no se pueden prevenir, bueno en este capítulo al fin derrotan al enviado del mal, obviamente un ser divino como éste solo podía ser vencido con otro de su misma clase, y que para la suerte de todos estaba de parte de la humanidad, interesante sus diálogos, y como mencionan en el capítulo no era la primera vez que el mensajero del cielo se encontraba con el enviado del mal, solo quiero mencionar que no he tratado de mostrar que el mensajero del cielo es Dios y que el enviado del mal es Satanás, en ningún momento me he querido referir a ninguna religión, simplemente he querido mostrar el equilibrio que existe entre el bien del mal, indiferente a cualquier tipo de religión, simplemente es una forma de representar el conflicto que existe entre ellas y a la vez el equilibrio que se necesita, bueno después de derrotar al anciano, el mensajero del cielo explica algunas cosas y simplemente se va diciendo algo que alienta a todos, sobre que probablemente el mundo no tenga que ser amenazado con ser destruido nuevamente… claro que aparte de eso revive a todos los que murieron en las manos del anciano, era muy triste dejarlos muertos… me vino mi momento de debilidad, los días pasaron y ahora Shaoran está listo para abandonar el hospital, el muchacho está decidido a irse sin decir nada, ¿Cómo terminará todo eso? ¿Shaoran ser irá sin despedirse de Sakura? ¿Yukito romperá su promesa? Aun quedan muchas dudas, y tal vez sean respondidas en el siguiente capítulo.

Como ya saben críticas, ideas, bombas, virus o cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Una nueva discusión surgirá entre Shaoran y Touya que terminará con la alegría de uno de ellos, y la inesperada partida de Shaoran se hace inevitable aunque el encuentro con una persona puede que todo cambie, averigüen conmigo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo: _El amor nunca muere._


	21. El amor nunca muere

CAP XXI: EL AMOR NUNCA MUERE

Poco a poco las horas pasaban y ya se acercaba el mediodía y a pesar de eso, el médico aun seguía su recorrido por el hospital visitando a sus pacientes, le daba satisfacción ver que mucha de las personas que habían ingresado al hospital debido al fatídico día en que la humanidad fue puesta a prueba, se habían recuperado en su mayor parte, ya eran pocos pacientes los que quedaban en el área de recuperación.

Al poco tiempo el médico salía de chequear a su último paciente de su recorrido del día, y a pesar de que trató de sobremanera mejorar su humor, no podía contener su mal genio, incluso hubo momentos que tuvo impases con algunos de los pacientes que le reprocharon su mal genio.

El doctor Kinomoto se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del hospital, al fin había terminado el trabajo de ese día y en ese momento lo único que deseaba, era ir a donde estaba una persona muy especial para él, aunque aun se sentía algo extraño con ese cambio tan radical en su vida… pero eso no significaba que no le agradara como había cambiado su vida…

Repentinamente vino a su mente la imagen de su hermana, ella se veía más alegre de lo que la había visto en los últimos meses, no podía negar que verla contenta le ponía de buen humor, en ese instante a su mente vino la imagen del motivo por el cual su hermana andaba alegre, no pudo evitar sentir un inmenso deseo de ahorcar a una persona…

Si ese tipo no estuviera en sus vidas, todo sería perfecto, vaya si que era odioso el sujeto chino, sumamente pretencioso y si fuera poco todo el mundo lo apoyaba, aunque no le habían dicho nada, estaba casi seguro que todos estaban de parte de ese chiquillo.

"Como detesto a ese sujeto, lo único bueno de todo que pronto saldrá del hospital y ya no tendré que verlo, luego veré la forma de evitar que se acerque a Sakura" – pensó el hijo mayor de Fujitaka mientras se dirigía a la habitación en donde descansaba la prima de Eriol.

A cada segundo que se acercaba al lugar se sentía raro, sin darse cuenta su mal genio iba cambiando, el pensar que se iba a encontrar con ella le hacía ver las cosas de una manera diferente, era un hecho que desde que empezó su relación con la guardiana su vida había dado un vuelco…

Pensando en tantas cosas que habían cambiado en su vida no se percató del tiempo y cuando menos se lo esperaba se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación en donde estaba Nakuru.

Sin razón alguna giró la perilla de la puerta sin tocar, por un momento se le vino a la mente darle una sorpresa, lentamente empujó la puerta… cuando reparó en lo que estaba haciendo se sintió muy tonto…

Se asomó con cautela y pudo observar a una hermosa joven que descansaba plácidamente sobre su cama, su expresión era de tanta tranquilidad, que no quiso despertarla, así que sigilosamente se acercó a la cama.

El médico miró con ternura a la guardiana, a pesar de estar dormida tenía una expresión de felicidad en su rostro inconfundible, por un momento el médico pensó que sería de su vida si ella hubiera muerto ese día…

El doctor Kinomoto sacudió su cabeza, era tonto pensar en ese tipo de cosas, lo único que importaba en ese momento era que ella estaba viva y estaría a su lado, ya no sería tan tonto para negarse lo que sentía, ella se había vuelto alguien fundamental en esa nueva etapa de su vida.

Gracias a las habilidades especiales de la muchacha sus heridas habían sanado mucho más rápido que de cualquiera, para las colegas de Touya eran un misterio como se había recuperado tan rápido a pesar de la herida mortal con la que llegó al hospital… y los médicos más perspicaces comparaba su recuperación con la del maestro de preparatoria…

El hijo mayor de Fujitaka se colocó al pie de la cama, miró con ternura a la mujer y se disponía a abandonar la habitación, ya habría otro momento para conversar, pero se quedó un rato mirándola, ahora sabía bien lo que sentía y no tenía miedo de decirlo, amaba a esa mujer pero no podía explicarse ¿cómo fue que sucedió?...

Sin previo aviso, la prima del muchacho inglés comenzó abrir sus ojos lentamente, ante la sorpresa del médico, al parecer había hecho más ruido de lo previsto… pero ya estaba hecho.

La muchacha abrió por completo sus ojos y miró con sorpresa al doctor Kinomoto parado frente a su cama, ¿en qué momento había entrado? De seguro se había quedado profundamente dormida y no había sentido nada…

Hola Nakuru, no te levantes… quédate ahí, no quiero que te fatigues – indicó el hijo mayor de Fujitaka que le sonrió a la muchacha a la vez que jalaba una silla hacia donde estaba él y se sentaba en ella.

Hola… ¿Cuándo llegaste? Discúlpame seguro has estado un buen rato ahí parado… últimamente me he sentido un poco cansada – atinó a decir la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon que no se despertaba del todo, dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba el hombre al que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, a quien había protegido con su propia vida.

No tienes que disculparte por nada, es normal que sientas sueño con todo los medicamento que has tomado, además disfruté mucho viéndote dormir con tanta tranquilidad… - contestó el doctor Kinomoto que comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la guardiana que aún permanecía recostada.

Bueno es que mientras dormía pensaba en ti… no puedo evitarlo, no quiero separarme de ti ni siquiera cuando duerma – indicó la prima del hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que sonrió pícaramente al médico que no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómodo con el comentario, aún no se acostumbraba del todo al tratar a una siempre directa Nakuru que tenía la costumbre de decir las cosas tal como lo sentía en ese momento.

No exageres Nakuru, además no es necesario que pienses así, yo no tengo pensado separarme de ti, así que no tienes de que preocuparte – atinó a responder el doctor Kinomoto que no reparó ni un segundo en pensar lo que estaba diciendo, al parecer el estar enamorado le había permitido liberar su yo interno que normalmente reprimía…

¡Qué lindo eres Touya! Sabía que no me equivocaba contigo, eres una persona muy tierna, solo que siempre tratas de ocultarlo, pero ya verás como hago que seas tan transparente como el agua – expresó con suma alegría la muchacha que comenzó a sentarse en la cama de improviso, ya había dormido lo suficiente, ahora lo que más deseaba era estar con Touya Kinomoto.

No empieces Nakuru, tú y tus locas ideas… cada día tienes una nueva ocurrencia – reprochó de manera dulce el médico que no pudo evitar sonreír, la muchacha siempre lograba robarle una sonrisa con sus disparatadas ocurrencias…

Así es, y por eso vivo la vida a plenitud y sin ningún remordimiento, ya verás de que te hablo, cuando salga de este hospital te mostraré muchas cosas y veras el mundo como yo lo veo, ¡¡te encantará…!! – exclamó con algarabía la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon que por un momento sus ojos brillaron como si estrellas fueran, la muchacha dejó volar su imaginación y a su mente venían imágenes de ella y del médico paseando por diferentes lugares del mundo…

El joven médico miró con sorpresa como su novia se perdía entre sus pensamientos, pero por la cara de felicidad que mostraba seguro sería otra de sus afamadas ideas, el médico sintió un fuerte escalofrío al imaginarse que cosa le estaría preparando su novia, y es que Nakuru Akizuki era tan impredecible, que de ella se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Dije algo indebido? – preguntó la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon al ver la cara de extrañeza e incluso de cierto temor que presentaba el médico, pero por más que lo pensaba no recordaba haber comentado algo para que justificara esa expresión en el rostro del médico…

… no es nada Nakuru, solo es un poco de cansancio – mintió el doctor Kinomoto después de unos segundos de pensar bien su respuesta, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con ella sobre sus locos planes, en ese momento solo quería olvidarse de todos sus problemas…

Mi querido Touya, te he extrañado mucho… no quiero dejarte ir nunca – exclamó la guardiana que sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a donde estaba el médico y en un repentino movimiento estiró sus brazos para rodear el cuello del médico, ambos brazos se encontraban vendados debido a varios cortes que había recibido hace un mes.

El hijo de Fujitaka respondió al abrazo sujetando con sus manos la cintura de la hermosa muchacha, por unos instantes sintió la dulce fragancia que emanaba la guardiana, y sin darse cuenta su mente se quedó en blanco y lo único que existía en su mente eran ellos dos…

El médico perdió toda noción del tiempo, solo quería estar así con ella eternamente… pensar en esas cosas le hizo recordar los comentarios de su amigo de preparatoria que le había dicho que el médico ahora parecía un hombre nuevo y todo gracias al amor, cosa que normalmente el negaba rotundamente… pero al parecer era algo que ya no podía negar, la escena era conmovedora hasta que llegado un punto Touya se percató que algo estaba mal…

El doctor Kinomoto comenzó a sentir fatiga, como si le faltara el aire… sensación muy rara, pero que él reconocía, en seguida comenzó a percatarse de un ligero dolor debido a una gran presión… con lo cual ya no le quedó dudo de lo que pasaba, simplemente una gran muestra de afecto…

Nakuru siempre has sido muy emotiva, pero si sigues abrazándome con tanta fuerza me vas a dejar sin aire – indicó el médico que poco a poco comenzó a tomar un color azul más fuerte, a cada segundo le era más difícil respirar, era un hecho que la muchacha no sabía controlar su fuerza.

Ay... lo siento Touya, no quise ser tan brusca – se excusó la prima de la reencarnación de Clow que miró por unos segundos al médico, él a duras penas recuperaba el aliento…

La guardiana en el tiempo que había estado en el hospital supo de que muchas de las enfermeras que trabajaban ahí sentían especial admiración por su novio, y en varias ocasiones pudo ver a muchas de ellas mirarla con mala cara… pues la noticia que el doctor Kinomoto andaba de novio se expandió por todo el hospital como si fuera una noticia fundamental…

La falsa identidad de Ruby Moon era tan feliz en todo ese tiempo que había pasado en el hospital que no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, incluso le daba satisfacción saber que era la envidia de un gran número de enfermeras…

"No debo preocuparme por todas esas chicas tontas, Touya solo me quiere a mí, y pondré todo de mi parte para que cada día esté más enamorado de mí" – pensó la guardiana que sonrió para sus adentros, después de tanto tiempo de búsqueda de ese sentimiento especial que los humanos compartían, ella había descubierto que podía sentir lo mismo, y gracias a la persona menos esperada para ella.

El hijo mayor de Fujitaka pudo ver como de nuevo su novia se perdía entre sus pensamientos, tal vez fue algo tosco para decir las cosas, era una mala manía que tenía y que tendría que cambiar, necesitaba ser más comprensivo… claro que todo esto era nuevo para él.

No te pongas así Nakuru… olvídalo, lo más seguro es que me termine acostumbrando… - atinó a responder el médico que de manera instintiva se acercó hacia la muchacha y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la besó de una manera muy dulce, él sabía muy bien que ella era la única persona a la que no podía ocultarle nada, él sabía todo de ella y ella sabía todo de él, la muchacha era el amor de su vida, no sabía cómo explicarlo y mucho menos explicar cómo había llegado a esa conclusión… solo lo sabía.

La falsa identidad de Ruby Moon aún besaba a su novio, ese repentino beso la había sorprendido, al parecer el médico se volvía más sensible con el pasar de los días, ella nunca le había creído esa postura de gruñón y de insensible que trataba de mostrar, siempre supo de su hermoso corazón… pronto ambos se dejaron de besar y se miraron el uno al otro.

Nakuru mañana dejas este hospital, ¿no te agrada la idea? – preguntó el joven médico mientras cogía con sus manos el rostro de su novia y la miraba con dulzura.

En parte si y en parte no, voy a extrañar mucho tus visitas, pero ahora podré venir visitarte todas las veces que quiera – contestó con alegría la guardiana de la reencarnación de Clow que se abalanzó sobre los brazos del médico que la recibió con rapidez.

No te agites de esa manera, y claro que puedes venir a verme, tus visitas me alegraran el día – atinó a decir Touya que abrazó por unos segundos a su novia para que luego la volviera a besar, la muchacha seguía siendo la misma niña de antes, pero ahora en cambio él estaba seguro de que ya no era un capricho más para ella...

--0--

Las horas habían pasado y por más que trató descansar un poco, no pudo cerrar los ojos en ningún momento, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo durmiendo…

El muchacho chino aun no estaba totalmente convencido de poder dejar Japón sin despedirse de ella, él era consciente de todos los obstáculos que los separaban, estaba el hermano de la muchacha y el guardián de ella que no les daban tregua y constantemente los interrumpía… pero el mayor obstáculo era él mismo, aun no se perdonaba todas las cosas que le hizo, cosas que pudo haber evitado si no se hubiera dejado llevar por lo que pensó que era lo correcto…

Lejano a todos los pensamientos del muchacho de Hong Kong, frente a la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba Shaoran se encontraba otro muchacho que también se encontraba indeciso, estaba a punto de confesar algo que constantemente le estaba atormentando, sabía que se exponía a que lo odiaran, pero ya había llegado el momento de decir la verdad.

A su mente regresaba recuerdos de hace un par de días, una conversación que tuvo con una vieja amiga… una de las pocas personas que lograba comprenderlo de cierta forma y que sabía muchas cosas de él…

El día se veía tranquilo y un hermoso sol aparecía brillante y pronosticaba un caluroso día… el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra se encontraba observando el paisaje a través de la ventana que había en la sala de la habitación del hotel en donde se encontraba hospedado.

Su pequeño guardián negro aún descansaba pues a pesar de haber pasado el tiempo sus heridas no habían cerrado del todo y estaba prácticamente en descanso médico y el muchacho de gafas le había exigido que reposara el mayor tiempo posible, a lo cual el pequeño muñeco negro no pudo objetar.

En ese momento el muchacho no se sentía preocupado por eso, había algo que lo atormentaba de sobremanera, sabía que tenía que decirlo de todas maneras, pero era consciente que las cosas se podían poner peor y quizás perdería una de las pocas cosas que había conseguido como Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Sin mucha prisa entró en la habitación una amable mujer que observó al muchacho contemplando la mañana, conocía bien las razones por la cual la reencarnación de Clow se veía tan abatido…

Buenos días Eriol, ¿no crees que es muy temprano para estar despierto? – preguntó amablemente la mujer que sacó de sus pensamientos al aludido que volteó su mirada hacía donde se encontraba la persona que lo había saludado, al parecer estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de la presencia de Kaho.

Buenos días Kaho, discúlpame no me había dado cuenta que habías llegado, pues si es algo temprano, pero creo que un día tan hermoso como éste no se puede desperdiciar durmiendo – atinó a responder el muchacho inglés que se esforzó en mostrarle una sonrisa a su vieja amiga.

Es muy cierto Eriol, lástima que ese no sea tu caso… - atinó a decir la ex maestra de primaria que miró la cara de desconcierto del muchacho que se había quedado en silencio y después de unos segundos solo bajaba la cabeza en respuesta afirmativa de lo que ella había dicho.

Al parecer a ti no puedo engañarte, a veces me pregunto qué tanto sabes de mí – repuso el muchacho de gafas que regresó su mirada hacia la ventana, había momentos que le preocupaba que la profesora supiera tantas cosas de él, temía que conociera sus más íntimos temores y dudas…

Por un momento reinó el silencio en la habitación, la mujer se quedó un poco sorprendida con el inesperado comentario de ese muchacho, ella conocía bien como él era a veces de reservado, tal vez sin darse cuenta se había convertido en una especie de madre para él, y la verdad era que lo apreciaba mucho, lo conocía desde que era un niño y casi todo este tiempo había vivido con él…

Pues no podría decirte exactamente, pero creo que te conozco lo suficiente para saber que te aqueja algo que los dos sabemos que es – respondió finalmente la profesora después de unos segundos de silencio… el momento de hablar de ese tema había llegado.

Así es mi buena Kaho… para que tratar de fingir algo que tú ya de antemano sabes… vaya después de haber pasado tantas cosas, y me dé el lujo de dudar pareciera irrisorio – indicó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que seguía con su mirada fija en la ventana, en ese preciso momento la mujer se acercó a la ventana y también fijó su vista al paisaje.

No es necesario que te sigas martirizando con esas cosas Eriol, los dos sabemos que las decisiones que tomaste fue con el único fin de protegerlos, nunca tuviste la intención de causarles ningún daño – expresó la ex profesora de la primaria Tomoeda que volvió su rostro hacia donde estaba el muchacho de gafas y grande fue su sorpresa el ver su expresión triste…

Lamentablemente eso no es excusa suficiente, lo más seguro que me odien… pero ya no puedo hacer nada para remediar esto, supongo que ésta será la despedida definitiva, justo por eso quería ver este hermoso paisaje, tan diferente a Inglaterra ¿no lo crees? – preguntó el hechicero occidental que cambió la expresión de su rostro y mostró una sonrisa a su amiga, quería mostrarle que a pesar de todo, él seguiría siendo el mismo.

Es cierto, es un hermoso lugar… ya no te tortures más con eso Eriol, es momento que les digas lo que sucedió y tus motivos por lo que lo hiciste, estoy segura que comprenderán, pero ya no puedes prolongar más eso y mucho menos irte sin decirles nada… además hay algunas cosas que debes hacer antes de irte… - respondió la amable mujer que le sonrió a su amigo ante la cara de incredulidad del muchacho, ¿acaso ella sabía algo más? Definitivamente Kaho era muy persuasiva.

Bueno solo espero que me perdonen, no me gustaría irme sabiendo que me odian… - atinó a decir el muchacho de gafas que aún no se recuperaba de su asombro, la profesora sabría también sobre la cosa que más había tratado de ocultar…

Lo harán, solo ten fe Eriol – atinó a responder la ex maestra de primaria que le brindó una sonrisa al muchacho inglés, sabía que estaba pasando por una situación bastante complicada, pero estaba segura que ellos le comprenderían y no le guardarían rencor, pero había otra cosa que le preocupaba a la amable mujer, estaba seguro que su amigo inglés se iría sin revelar todo lo que tenía adentro… si fuera el caso tendría que darle un empujón…

En la mente del muchacho de gafas quedaba la duda de que las cosas salieran como su amiga pronosticaba, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado negativo… sin embargo no quería albergar falsas esperanzas, era mejor esperar lo peor… nuevamente a su mente vinieron unos hermosos ojos…

Eriol se encontraba aún frente a la habitación… aún tenía sus dudas de que si era lo correcto, pero si no lo hacía no estaría tranquilo…

Y sin previo aviso tocaron la puerta de la habitación, el sonido sacó de sus pensamientos al joven chino, que no esperaba visita de nadie… probablemente sería el doctor Kinomoto que venía a atormentarlo nuevamente como era su actual costumbre…

Si pase – atinó a decir el jefe del clan Li de mala gana, la idea de ver al médico no le agradaba para nada, definitivamente tenía un serio problema con el hermano de la maestra de las cartas.

A los pocos segundos se abrió la puerta e hizo su aparición un muchacho de gafas que caminaba apoyado de dos muletas, el muchacho aún tenía la pierna enyesada, y se le veía algo apesadumbrado, cosa que extraño al descendiente de Clow Reed que no se podía imaginar que cosa le preocupaba a alguien como su amigo.

Hola Li, vine hoy para que me saquen este tonto yeso, pero antes tengo que hablar contigo – indicó la reencarnación de Clow con bastante seriedad, estaba decidido a acabar con eso de una buena vez, quería ser directo y no dar tantas vueltas… que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Este… si claro, pero no me imagino ¿de qué tenemos que hablar? que te has puesto tan serio - repuso algo confundido el jefe del clan Li que miraba como su amigo de cierta forma le esquivaba la mirada, al parecer iba a hablar de algo incomodo para él, la pregunta era ¿de qué trataba todo eso?

Bueno yo... hubiera querido hablar contigo mucho más antes esto, pero las circunstancias no se dieron, además en cierta forma no sabía cómo decírtelo… - indicó el muchacho inglés que bajó la mirada, estaba casi seguro que con lo que iba a decir probablemente perdería su amistad, pero tal vez así sería mejor, por lo menos tendría la consciencia tranquila.

¿Qué sucede Hiiragizawa? No entiendo nada de lo que dices – atinó a decir el hechicero oriental que cada vez se encontraba más confundido, las palabras de su amigo no tenían sentido, ¿Qué cosa le ocultaba?

Fui yo quien te mando ese sueño que tuviste – expresó de manera rápida y tajante el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que dejó boquiabierta a su amigo de infancia, era de esperarse…

¿De qué hablas Hiiragizawa? Conozco de antemano tu forma tan extraña de divertirte de los demás, pero esto no me parece para nada gracioso – recriminó el descendiente de Clow que se disgustó con su amigo por decir algo así, no tenía humor para escuchar ese tipo de bromas… justo en ese momento lo menos que quería recordar era ese sueño…

Me gustaría decirte que esto es una de mis bromas, pero la realidad es otra… - atinó a responder el hijo de embajador de Inglaterra que se quedó en silencio, no encontraba las palabras para continuar hablando, recién ahora comenzaría a pagar los errores de sus decisiones como él siempre se decía.

El muchacho de ojos color miel se encontraba confundido, ¿a qué venía todo eso?, en ese momento pudo ver la cara de seriedad y de cierta forma de nostalgia de su amigo de infancia, entonces su amigo estaba diciendo la verdad y ya no era una simple broma como él supuso… en ese momento el muchacho chino no sabía que decir o que pensar… ¿Por qué justo Eriol? La persona que hace muchos años atrás le dio ese empujón que necesitaba para sincerarse en sus sentimientos…

¿Tú? Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No entiendo ¿por qué lo hiciste Hiiragizawa?, tú conoces a la perfección mis sentimientos… ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de jugar así conmigo? – reprochó el jefe del comité de hechiceros oriente que no podía controlar su cólera, ¿acaso no sabía el dolor que le había ocasionado tanto a él como a la maestra de las cartas?

Sé que no merezco excusa alguna, y yo soy el primero en reconocer eso… la verdad fue que quizás fue una mala decisión… creo que nunca lo sabré, solo hice lo que pensé que sería correcto aunque al parecer solo fue un error más – respondió después de unos segundos de silencio el muchacho de gafas que tenía la mirada en el suelo, estaba consciente que lo más probable era que su amigo jamás le perdonara…

Te exijo que me digas los motivos que te llevaron a hacer algo tan perverso, no sabes el dolor que tuve soportar debido a eso, no solo yo sufrí por eso – exclamó con rabia el jefe del clan Li que estaba muy molesto, podía esperar de cualquier persona eso, pero del muchacho inglés jamás le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, ahora entendía por que esa vez le dio la impresión que esa presencia le era conocida…

Es cierto, estás en todo tu derecho de reclamarme, lo menos que puedo hacer es decirte porque opté por esa decisión… - el hechicero occidental no pudo continuar hablando, necesitaba reunir todo el valor suficiente para contarle lo que hace más de un mes había pasado en Inglaterra cuando él dormía…

Aunque suene irónico, una noche tuve un sueño que definitivamente fue más que un sueño… - indicó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que comenzó a evocar sus recuerdos a la vez que su acompañante se prestaba a escuchar atentamente lo que le iban a contar…

Hace más de una hora el muchacho inglés había conciliado el sueño… su mente se encontraba en blanco y al parecer su mente no le iba a preparar ningún sueño, pero en un instante dado, escuchó una voz dentro de su mente…

¡¡Despierta!! – una figura se apareció de la nada en los sueños del muchacho, en ese momento Eriol se podía verse a sí mismo parado frente a esa figura sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Cómo es esto posible?" – se preguntó el hechicero occidental que no entendía cómo era posible que estuviera en su sueño… definitivamente esto había dejado de ser un simple sueño, al parecer había una necesidad urgente de hablar con él.

¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces en mi mente? – preguntó inmediatamente el muchacho de gafas que a pesar del asombro no se inmutaba, no podía sentir su presencia, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así.

Eso no es importante, hay cosas más importantes que atender… - respondió la imagen de una persona que se acercó al muchacho que se encontraba cada vez más sorprendido.

¿De qué hablas? – volvió a preguntar el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que comenzaba a pensar que lo que le iba a decir, tenía que ser algo bastante complicado y que traería graves consecuencias.

La maestra de las cartas no debe enterarse de la profecía… su intervención solo complicará las cosas, ella determinará el cumplimiento de la profecía – indicó el hombre que ocultaba su rostro.

¿Cómo sabes de Sakura? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con la profecía? Además ¿Cómo sabes que es cierto lo de la profecía? – volvió a preguntar nuevamente la reencarnación de Clow que cada vez estaba más confundido, ese hombre como sabía toda esas cosas… había algo que no cuadraba del todo bien y él lo averiguaría.

Ya te dije que esas cosas son irrelevantes y no importan, tienes que evitar de cualquier forma que ella se entere, sino apréstate a aceptar la responsabilidad de tus actos, con seguir ignorando la existencia de la profecía solo lograras arrepentirte – repuso el hombre que hacía todo lo posible por convencer a ese muchacho.

Como quieres que te crea si ni siquiera sé quién eres – atinó a responder el muchacho de gafa contrariado, él sabía bien sobre la famosa profecía, pero se resistía a creer que algo así fuera real, personalmente pensaba que no era más que un mito.

Pues sigue engañándote, y solo acepta las consecuencias de tus decisiones, la profecía existe… eso no hay duda, estando en el comité de oriente y aun no te convences… solo te digo que el comité es el único lugar en donde todas tus dudas puedan ser despejadas… no olvides que debes dejar de lado de todo esto a la maestra de las cartas, si en algo aprecias su vida me harás caso – expresó el hombre que rápidamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de donde estaba Eriol.

Espera, aún no hemos terminado – gritó el muchacho, pero la persona no volteó y terminó desapareciendo de su vista, e instantáneamente el muchacho de gafas abrió sus ojos y despertó de golpe… estaba sudando frío.

El hijo del embajador de Inglaterra comenzó a recordar lo que pasó en su sueño, definitivamente no podía ignorarlo, ese hombre se veía tan transparente y preocupado por el bienestar de su amiga, aun le era difícil creer sobre lo que le había dicho… la profecía y ella, ¿Qué relación tenían?

"¿Por qué me dijo que estaba en el comité?... ¿en el comité encontraré las respuestas a mis dudas? Veo difícil que Sakura se entere de la profecía, así que por ese lado no debería preocuparme, ahora enfocaré mi atención en el comité, estoy seguro que ahora él debe tener un buen cargo… tal vez me pueda ayudar…" – pensó el muchacho de gafas que se recostaba de nuevo en su cama, había tantas cosas por hacer, pero por ahora solo sería un simple observador… tenía sus dudas de todo lo referido a la profecía, pero no podía arriesgarse a que algo le pasara, estaba decidido a hacer lo que tuviera que hacer si con eso los protegía…

… así fue como sucedió, como te dije fueron malas decisiones que tomé, pero pensé que sería lo correcto… - terminó concluyendo el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que aun tenía esquiva la mirada, su acompañante había escuchado atentamente el relato, entendía los motivos de su amigo, hizo prácticamente lo que él había hecho cuando recibió el sueño… pero aún había cosas que no encajaban…

Pero ¿Cómo terminaste mandándome el sueño precisamente a mí? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba en Japón? – preguntó después de unos segundos el muchacho de ojos color miel que se encontraba impaciente, esa pregunta se la estaba haciendo desde que su compañero de infancia le había confesado que él era el autor de su sueño.

Bueno como te conté, en primera instancia pensaba hablar contigo sobre todo esto, sabía que en ti podía confiar… pero gracias a unos contactos me di con la sorpresa de que estabas en tu entrenamiento para ocupar el liderazgo del comité y ahí fue mi primer error… pensé que tenías muchas responsabilidades, así que opté por conseguir información de otras personas del comité – indicó el muchacho de gafas que hizo una pausa, ahora diría todo lo que pasó sin reparar en las consecuencias, tal vez su amigo lo terminara odiando aun más…

Al tiempo me enteré de que habías conseguido el liderazgo, me sentí muy contento por ti, no dudé en ningún momento de tu capacidad y estaba seguro que tú eras el más indicado para ese puesto, pero también me enteré de que ibas a viajar a Japón, yo sabía que tú habías dejado de comunicarte con Sakura por tu entrenamiento… ella me lo comentó en una carta que lamentablemente no le contesté… aquí estuvo mi segundo error, pensé que lo mejor era evitar comunicación con Sakura, así evitaría que supiera de la profecía, pero cuando me enteré que ibas a regresar a Japón supuse que lo primero que harías era buscarla… y al hacerlo le explicarías tus motivos por los cuales estabas en Japón… y aquí cometí mi tercer error… tal vez si hubiera hablado contigo al respecto hubiera sido mejor, pero pensé que no ibas a poder con eso, tus sentimientos serían más fuerte que tu voluntad e irías por ella, por eso fue lo del sueño, estaba seguro que con eso no te le acercarías, pero siempre estarías ahí para protegerla – nuevamente hizo una pausa el muchacho inglés que dirigió la mirada a su amigo que había bajado la vista, ¿habría una posibilidad que lo comprendiera?

Quieres decirme que todo este tiempo estuviste con todo eso, asumo que por eso pudiste conseguir el pergamino antes que el comité, te enteraste por alguien del comité de la ubicación… y así te anticipaste a todo – atinó a decir el muchacho de ojos de color miel que levantó su vista y le clavó una mirada inquisidora.

Pues tú mismo lo has dicho, y quizás estuvo ahí mi cuarto error… el haberme negado todo este tiempo de la existencia de la profecía, en todo momento traté de no creer en la existencia del pergamino… y que no era más que un mito, pero cuando supe de la existencia del pergamino… tuve la necesidad de verlo con mis propios ojos y eso me cegó… por ese motivo mande a Ruby Moon ha recuperar el pergamino, a pesar que tuvo que arriesgar su propia seguridad… con los miembros del comité rondando por ahí – respondió finalmente la reencarnación de Clow que bajó la mirada, había llegado el momento de saber si había una posibilidad de ser perdonado.

No sé qué decirte… la verdad me has dejado sin palabras, no esperaba algo así y menos de ti, la persona que me ayudó a definir mis sentimientos cuando era un niño – indicó el jefe del clan Li que aun no cabía en su sorpresa, ese día había resultado ser toda una sorpresa.

Te entiendo, la verdad lo único que puedo decir es que me disculpes por lo que pasó, comprenderé si no lo puedes hacer – atinó a decir el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que comenzó a resignarse a perder la amistad de su amigo de infancia.

Tal vez la persona que habló contigo fue ese Tao Tsen… quien sabe, no sabemos qué tan cierto era la relación de Sakura y la profecía, tal vez ellos sabían que ella podía ser el intermediario del mensajero del cielo… son cosas que nunca sabremos, pero bueno…. sé que me he puesto algo duro contigo… pero quiero que sepas que te comprendo, estoy seguro que si hubiera estado en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, no te preocupes no puedo culparte... yo pude haber ignorado ese mensaje y hablar con ella, pero no lo hice, tomé tu misma posición y pensé que era lo mejor para ella, si un problema hay entre nosotros, el único culpable de todo eso soy yo y nadie más – repuso el descendiente de Clow que volvió a bajar la mirada.

Agradezco tu comprensión… pero tampoco puedes echarte la culpa, tomamos decisiones porque pensamos que es lo mejor… – atinó a decir el muchacho de gafas que no disimuló su emoción, estaba tan contento que su amigo lo comprendiera y entendiera sus motivos… sin embargo en ese momento se percató que su amigo ocultaba algo más… se le notaba triste, durante toda la conversación no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta ese momento.

Pensaba igual que tú Hiiragizawa, por eso no puedo culparte ni nada por el estilo, pero lo mío es diferente… y cambia esa cara, aquí no ha pasado nada, pudiste haberte ido sin decir nada, pero tuviste el valor de decirme todo… admiro eso de ti – repuso el jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente que por primera vez de iniciada la conversación le esbozó una sonrisa.

No hay nada que admirar, nuevamente agradezco tu gesto, sé que no tengo derecho a decir nada, pero solo te puedo decir que consideres bien lo que haces, como te darás cuenta no siempre lo que pensábamos que es lo mejor para la otra persona tiene que serlo, ten en cuenta eso, Li – indicó el hechicero occidental que miró a su amigo, ahora al fin entendía a lo que se refería… se iría sin decirle nada, era obvio que esos dos tenían que terminar juntos… solo esperaba que Shaoran se diera cuenta de eso… su situación de sus dos amigos era tan diferente a la de él…

No te preocupes, soy consciente de mi decisión – atinó a responder el estudiante de arqueología que se quedó muy pensativo, una parte de él sabía que su amigo inglés tenía toda la razón… pero su otra parte le decía que ya suficiente daño le había causado… no tenía derecho a seguir jugando con sus sentimientos.

Te entiendo… espero que todo salga como lo has pensado… es mejor que te deje descansar, hoy mismo me deshago de este tonto yeso por lo que tengo que ver a Kinomoto, además aprovecharé para visitar a Nakuru, he escuchado rumores que esos dos sacan de quicio a cualquiera, y definitivamente eso tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos – expresó la reencarnación de Clow que sonrió mientras que su amigo bajaba la cabeza y exhalaba un suspiro.

Pobre hospital y pobres pacientes, creo que nunca podrán descansar con toda la bulla que ocasionan esos dos – indicó el hechicero de oriente con una gran gota en la cabeza…

Tú los ha dicho, nos vemos después - indicó Eriol mientras salía del cuarto de su amigo, nunca espero que el joven chino tomara las cosas con tanta calma al parecer nuevamente la ex profesora de primaria había tenido razón… tendría que hacerle caso más seguido…

--0--

Un nuevo día llegaba a Tomoeda, estaba vez el día era despejado y no había ninguna nube, no había duda que se acercaba el otoño y los árboles de cerezo dejaban caer sus hojas que comenzaban a bailar con el viento…

No cabía duda que en ese día el sol no saldría a irradiar con sus calurosos rayos solares, pero eso le era indiferente a un muchacho que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del hospital de Tomoeda…

El joven extranjero se encontraba arreglando sus pertenencias, no habían pasado muchos minutos que su "médico personal" lo había dado de alta ya que en su condición no necesitaba estar más tiempo en el hospital…

Mientras el muchacho chino guardaba algo de ropa que su mayordomo le había traído días anteriores, claro que tuvo que contar con la discreción de su mayordomo a quien tuvo que contarle sus intenciones de viajar sin despedirse…

El muchacho esperaba que su fiel amigo le reprochara algo por su tan cobarde forma de actuar, pero para su sorpresa el amable anciano no opinó nada al respecto… simplemente siguió las instrucciones que su joven amo le había pedido seguir…

El amable anciano le había traído un poco de ropa en una maleta, cosa que no le fue muy difícil, lo único que tuvo que tener cuidado en entregársela en el hospital, la idea era que nadie viera el equipaje.

Antes de irse el mayordomo de la familia Li solo le hizo un pequeño comentario a su joven amo, cosa que dejó sorprendido al jefe del clan Li que no esperaba que le dijera algo así.

Joven Shaoran antes de irme quería decirle algo– indicó el anciano que miró al muchacho, estaba seguro que quizás era poco lo que pudiera hacer por ayudarlo, pero por lo menos iba a intentarlo… no quería sentirse culpable de no haber hecho algo por él.

Sí, claro dime Wei – atinó a decir el muchacho chino que no le tomó mucha importancia a lo que decía su mayordomo, su mente solo rondaba la idea de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor… tenía que convencerse de eso, de lo contrario no tendría las fuerzas de dejarla.

Hace mucho tiempo, yo decidí servir a su familia cuando era joven, conocí a su señor padre y hasta cierto punto cuide de él… esto no es ninguna novedad para usted, lo que quería decirle que si su padre estuviera aquí, él desearía que hicieras las cosas porque le nacen del corazón realizarlas y no por obligación o algo parecido… estoy seguro que el señor Li hubiera deseado que su hijo viviera su vida con felicidad, pero sobre todo respetaría sus decisiones – indicó el mayordomo de la familia Li que le mostró una sonrisa a su joven amo…

Wei, yo no sé… - trató de decir el descendiente de Clow que se había quedado sorprendido ante lo que le dijo su mayordomo, no esperaba que le dijera algo así…

Disculpe joven Shaoran, sé que no tengo ningún derecho de decir estas cosas, pero estoy seguro que el señor Hien no me perdonaría si le dejo ser infeliz… estoy seguro que él le diría lo mismo si estuviera acá – atinó a decir el amable anciano que hizo una reverencia al muchacho que aún no se recuperaba de la impresión.

No tienes nada porque disculparte, te agradezco tu preocupación Wei… yo también espero estar haciendo lo correcto, sé que no es la mejor manera, pero es lo mejor para todos… - atinó a responder el muchacho de ojos color miel que bajó la mirada… por un momento desearía que alguien le dijera que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Muchas gracias, entonces le dejo joven Shaoran, cuando esté en Hong Kong por favor avísame para regresarme… la única razón de mi permanencia en Japón es estar con usted… - expresó el mayordomo que nuevamente hizo una reverencia y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida de la habitación.

No dudes que lo haré… - indicó el muchacho que vio como el anciano salía de la habitación…

El muchacho se quedó nuevamente solo en la habitación… las dudas volvieron a su mente, de manera casi instintiva sacudió la cabeza, ya no tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas… su decisión estaba tomada y debía mantenerse firme…

El jefe del clan Li no se explicaba cómo había venido a su mente los recuerdos de la conversación con Wei, no cabía duda que esa pequeña charla le había hecho bien… y aunque su mayordomo sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, lo apoyaría... eso le alentó un poco…

Mientras revisaba nuevamente las cosas que le habían traído en la maleta logró encontrar un objeto muy valioso para él, una prenda que había estado en sus manos por más de 8 años, dejó de lado su labor de revisar sus cosas y se tiró en la cama con la prenda entre sus manos… era una bufanda hecha a mano por alguien muy especial para él…

El muchacho fijó su mirada en la bufanda, le traía tantos recuerdos… recuerdos con ella, pasaron muchas cosas difíciles cuando eran niños, en ese instante a su mente vino la imagen de su médico… sí que era irritante ese tipo, ni siquiera porque era la última vez que se iban a ver tuvo un gesto de amabilidad hacia él… y como olvidar la pequeña charla que tuvieron…

Bien mocoso hoy me libro de ti, tus heridas están casi cerradas y todos los golpes que presentabas ya curaron... tienes suerte de no haberte roto ningún hueso – indicó con cierto entusiasmo el médico que examinaba por última vez a su paciente… al fin ya no tendría que ver a ese sujeto… y su hermana no tendría excusa para verlo a solas.

Vayas que sorpresa, asumo que tengo que tomar eso como un halago, "doctor Kinomoto" – atinó a decir el muchacho chino que no pudo evitar ser sarcástico, entre ellos era tonto fingir que su situación podía cambiar, ambos se detestaban y no existía fuerza alguna en este mundo que pudiera cambiar dicha situación.

Puedes tomarlo como mejor te parezca – respondió tajantemente el hijo de Fujitaka que se encontraba de buen humor y no tenía muchos deseos de pelear aún con ese chiquillo, además tenía que guardar su mal genio para cuando tuviera que tocar "ese tema".

"Como le gusta fastidiar a este sujeto, y encima es sarcástico, no sé porque permiten la entrada de extranjeros como éste"- se dijo el doctor Kinomoto que cambiaba las vendas de su paciente por última vez, como desquite al sarcasmo tensó más de lo normal los vendajes que hicieron doler a Shaoran que se mordió el labio para no quejarse… no le daría el gusto…

El muchacho de ojos color miel miró detenidamente a su médico, podía ver como el médico se perdía en sus pensamientos… de seguro estaba pensando como fastidiarle la vida… pero había algo más, el muchacho sabía que el médico iba a hablar sobre un tema que de cierta forma les competía a ambos.

Bueno estoy esperando que lo digas, pues estoy seguro que no solo has venido a cambiarme las vendas, es mejor que lo digas de una buena vez – indicó el descendiente de Clow que miró con firmeza al médico, ésa sería la última vez que se verían así que era un buen momento para descargar lo reprimido en años anteriores.

Vaya, me alegro que seas tan buen observador… por lo menos algo bueno tienes chiquillo, y sé también que tú sabes de lo que quiero hablar contigo… así que no me mires con esa cara de reproche que el único que tiene ese derecho soy yo… - indicó al comienzo con una sonrisa el hijo de Fujitaka, pero terminó con una mueca de fastidio…

Tú como siempre tan delicado para decir las cosas… pero tienes razón… sé que quieres hablarme de Sakura, así que di lo que me tengas que decir de una buena vez, no pienso escucharte todo el día – respondió el jefe del clan Li que esquivó la mirada del doctor Kinomoto.

Yo tampoco tengo tiempo para perder contigo mocoso insolente, no quiero que te acerques a mi hermana por ningún motivo, no creas que porque ya sales del hospital vas a poder verte con ella, ya suficiente daño le has ocasionado… así que déjala en paz, no voy a permitir que la hagas sufrir de nuevo, eso te lo juro – indicó con furia el médico que por un momento dio la impresión que sus ojos se habían llenado de llamas… de cierta forma Touya era consciente que ese chico no le haría caso, pero tenía que agotar todas sus posibilidades… la idea de ver a su hermana con ese tipo le enfermaba.

Lo sé… bueno si eso era todo lo que querías decir entonces no te preocupes, no me voy acerca a ella, es más… hoy mismo estoy regresando a Hong Kong para tu tranquilidad – repuso el jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente con cierta nostalgia, sabía que todo lo que había dicho el médico era cierto, pero a pesar de eso le costaba tanto dejarla… pero ya no había otra opción, ella encontraría a otra persona que en verdad la mereciera…

¿Qué tipo de broma es está? – preguntó el doctor Kinomoto que estaba furioso, no solo se atrevía a hablarle sin ningún respeto, sino que ahora tenía la osadía de reírse en su propia cara, eso era mucho más de lo que él podía soportar, definitivamente ese sujeto iba a colmar su paciencia y no se haría responsable de sus actos.

No es ninguna broma, te estoy diciendo la verdad – atinó a responder el hechicero de oriente con desgano, hubiera deseado no decirle a nadie de sus planes y mucho menos a ese tipo tan latoso, pero tal vez así sería mejor, ya no habría forma de retractarse.

¿Es en serio? – preguntó el médico que no podía ocultar su sorpresa, en su vida hubiera esperado una respuesta de esa forma por parte del descendiente de Clow, y sobre todo con tanta calma y tranquilidad… donde quedaba el afamado amor que decía que tenía por su hermana, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, allí tenía que haber algo más, él no era ningún tonto… ya se había dado cuenta de las miraditas que se mandaban ambos y que él a las justas podía evitar que estuvieran solos, pero renunciar así como así a lo que sentía, le parecía extraño.

Pensé que había sido claro, a menos que desees que me quede y que sigamos con estas continuas discusiones… - expresó con cansancio el muchacho chino, estaba aburrido de discutir de lo mismo con el médico… aunque tenía que admitir que muchas de las cosas que le dijo eran ciertas… y aunque la opinión que tenía ese tipo no le importaba mucho, pero tristemente era la dura realidad… ya no le cabía ninguna duda que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Me importa poco lo que pretendas mocoso, lo único que te advierto es que no te acerques a mi hermana… y con eso ya no tengo más que decir – atinó a responder el hijo mayor de Fujitaka que se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación…

Después de abandonar la habitación, a la mente de Touya surgieron miles de posibles hipótesis que explicaban el comportamiento de su paciente, desde algunas pasables hasta otras totalmente descabelladas… el médico no podía aun creer que las cosas fueran tan buenas como parecían…

No pasó mucho tiempo que el doctor Kinomoto había abandonado la habitación y el joven chino ya se encontraba listo para partir, sin mucha prisa tomó su maletín y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, antes de abandonar el cuarto el muchacho volteó su mirada a su cama y se vio así mismo conversando con la maestra de las cartas, se sacudió la cabeza y salió del cuarto…

A los pocos segundos el muchacho comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del hospital, aun le dolían un poco las costillas y otras partes de sus cuerpo, pero no era eso precisamente lo que más le dolía, perderla a ella eso si que era lo que más le dolía, estaba seguro de que ella encontraría a alguien mucho mejor que él, eso lo podía hasta jurar, pero ese alguien ya no iba ser él... aunque su amigo inglés se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, no era la reencarnación de Clow quien realmente debía sentirse culpable, si no él mismo pues debió ser sincero con la muchacha de ojos verdes y afrontar el problema juntos, y no solucionar todo por su cuenta...

Muy lejana a los pensamientos del muchacho chino, una bella joven entró rápidamente al hospital, ya estaba harta de que esos dos jugaran el uno con el otro, iba a hablar con el descendiente de Clow Reed y tendría que escucharla, ya lo vería, no iba a dejar que él le hiciera más daño a su "hermana", no entendía cómo era posible que él fuera tan terco y obstinado…

La muchacha seguía divagando en sus pensamientos y sobre qué le diría exactamente cuándo lo tuviera frente a ella, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la sorpresa de verlo caminando por los pasillos, él estaba saliendo del hospital, pero lo raro era que llevaba una maleta en las manos ¿acaso pensaba irse?, además como había salido del hospital, ¿en qué momento le dieron de alta? ¿y por qué no avisaron de su salida?, todo eso era muy raro, pero en ese momento no tenía mucha importancia, lo indispensable era hablar con él, así que sin demora la muchacha se acercó hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho.

¡¡Li!!, espera por favor, necesito hablar contigo – expresó la muchacha que tuvo que alzar la voz para llamar su atención del aludido que caminaba meditabundo, al escuchar que lo llamaban levantó su voz y vio la imagen de una persona muy conocida por él que se acercaba…

"¿Daidouji? ¿pero qué está haciendo acá?" – se preguntó el jefe del clan Li que estaba sorprendido de ver a su amiga, era imposible que alguien se hubiera enterado de que él se iba a ir… solo a dos personas le había dicho… y estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos habría dicho nada…

Li, ¿por qué no le dijiste nada a Yamazaki de que salías hoy?, me hubiera gustado venirte a ver con todas las chicas – preguntó la muchacha de armoniosa voz que aun no se reincorporaba de la impresión de haberlo encontrado caminando tan tranquilo, algo muy raro estaba pasando ahí, además estaba esa maleta que llevaba en su mano.

Lo que sucede es que... – el muchacho de ojos color miel no sabía que decir, no se le ocurría ninguna mentira que lo sacara del apuro, se sentía acorralado en un callejón sin salida, si su amiga de infancia se enteraba de que él pensaba irse en ese mismo momento a Hong Kong seguro se lo diría a la muchacha de ojos verdes, no podía dejar que ella sufriera más por su culpa.

¿Acaso te vas de nuevo a Hong Kong, sin siquiera decirle adiós? – preguntó de manera inesperada la muchacha de armoniosa voz ante el silencio que se había formado entre los dos.

El estudiante de arqueología se quedó helado al escuchar la pregunta, no sabía que decir, eso era lo que menos se esperaba y fue peor aun cuando su amiga le clavó la mirada en búsqueda de una respuesta, sabía que ella esperaba que él le respondiera para defenderse, sin embargo no tenía ni la más remota idea de que decir…

No sé de qué hablas Daidouji, no entiendo de donde sacaste esa idea, estás confundida yo solo me dirigía a mi casa... – atinó a responder después de unos segundos, estaba seguro que acaba de decir la mentira más ridícula de su vida, pero era lo único que se le ocurría.

¿No sabes de qué hablo? Entonces me puedes explicar ¿Por qué no avisaste a nadie que ibas a salir del hospital? Y sobre todo ¿Qué haces con esa maleta que tratas de ocultar? – preguntó nuevamente la estudiante de periodismo que se sintió de cierta forma decepcionada de su amigo, podía esperar cualquier cosa, pero que quisiera engañarla con una mentira tan tonta y tan poco fundamentada…

El jefe del clan Li, no supo que decir y tampoco que hacer… simplemente como un acto reflejo volteó su rostro a otro lado, no tenía el valor suficiente para mirar a los ojos de su amiga, era un farsante…

¿Qué sucede Li? ¿no puedes responderme? No entiendo ¿por qué eres tan obstinado? – atinó a decir la heredera de la familia Daidouji que no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro al aire, entendía de cierta la forma la actitud de su amigo, pero no estaba de acuerdo con él… a veces era tan injusto consigo mismo y con el resto.

Yo… no sé qué decirte, nunca he sido bueno engañándote ¿verdad? – repuso con melancolía el jefe del clan Li que se veía resignado… por lo menos con ella sería sincero y le diría sus razones, lo más probable era que ella le dijera lo que el resto le había dicho, pero su decisión estaba tomada… no habría vuelta hacia atrás.

Así es Li, aun no entiendo porque te empecinas en ser infeliz, ¿qué pretendes haciendo todo esto? – preguntó la estudiante de periodismo que clavó su mirada en su amigo, podía ver el dolor que llevaba consigo, si sufría de esa forma porque persistía con esa actitud.

Solo quiero lo mejor para ella, eso es lo que siempre he querido y lo que siempre buscaré… ahora he comprendido que los problemas entre nosotros siempre ha sido por culpa mía y aunque lo que más desee es estar con ella, no podrá ser… nuestro destino nos separa constantemente… de eso ya no hay ninguna duda – indicó el jefe del clan Li que desvió su mirada y la clavó en el suelo… era tan difícil aceptar la realidad.

No debes ser tan duro contigo Li, todo ha sido causa de las circunstancias… si tú le explicas las cosas no tengo la menor duda que ella te comprenderá… - expresó con ternura la muchacha de ojos color azulados que se acercó a su amigo y le colocó su mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo.

Eso también pensé, pero me he dado cuenta recién que todo al final ha sido a causa de mis decisiones… ya no puedo excusarme de mis responsabilidades o la visión que tuve, pude haber peleado contra todo sin importarme nada excepto estar con ella, y no lo hice, decidí por lo que me resultaba más fácil… siempre he dejado en segundo plano mis sentimientos hacia ella, y Sakura no se merece a alguien que no le dé su lugar, no es justo para ella, entiéndelo Daidouji – atinó a contestar el hechicero oriental que apretó con fuerza su mano en clara señal de impotencia.

No digas esas cosas, tú eres una persona excepcional que vale mucho, no deberías menospreciarte de esa forma – dijo algo sorprendida la muchacha de armoniosa voz que no esperaba ese cambio de actitud del muchacho, definitivamente había meditado al respecto y ella se estaba quedando sin argumentos para disuadirlo.

Eres muy buena amiga Daidouji, me alegra mucho haberte conocido… sé que mientras estés al lado de Sakura, ella podrá superar todo, gracias por tus valiosos consejos, siempre te recordaré – atinó a decir el jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente que por primera vez en la conversación le sonrió a su amiga.

Esto parece una despedida definitiva, ¿es eso Li? – preguntó tímidamente la estudiante de periodismo que miró el rostro de su amigo, podía observar la nostalgia, pero sobre todo la soledad que irradiaba de todo su ser, esta vez el muchacho se veía más decidido que nunca.

Tú lo has dicho Daidouji, ésta es la última vez que hablamos… pienso irme a Hong Kong y ya no regresar más – dijo con firmeza el descendiente de Clow Reed que bajó la mirada, no quería que ella lo viera dudar… eso podría empeorar las cosas.

Entonces no me equivocaba, ¿estás seguro de lo qué quieres hacer? Eres consciente del daño que le causaras a Sakura – preguntó nuevamente la muchacha que poco a poco perdía las esperanzas de convencer a su amigo, no quería ver a su amiga de ojos verdes sufrir de nuevo, así que haría todo lo posible por no dejarlo ir.

Lo sé, pero es mejor ahora que después… estoy seguro que le pasará y encontrará a otra persona, estoy seguro que ya hay más de uno que desearía estar al lado de ella, es lo mejor… por favor Daidouji prométeme que no lo dirás nada… - suplicó el muchacho chino que miró a los ojos a su amiga, ese sería probablemente su último favor que le pediría.

No me pidas hacer eso, no puedo ir en contra de la felicidad de mi mejor amiga, pues tú eres su felicidad aunque no quieras convencerte de eso – respondió la estudiante de periodismo que se sentía de cierta forma acorralada, no podía cumplir con ese favor.

Te lo pido por favor, es muy importante para mí, esto ya de por sí es muy difícil para mí y no creo poder tener el valor de volverla a ver y mucho menos de rechazarla, esto es más fuerte que yo, por favor… - indicó el muchacho de ojos color miel que imprimió en su voz un tono suplicante que dejó sin defensa a su amiga.

Yo… ¿Qué puedo decirte? Es tu decisión, no tengo nada que hacer con eso, solo te puedo decir que estás cometiendo un grave error, error por el cual te puedes arrepentir toda tu vida – respondió finalmente la muchacha de armoniosa voz que se había quedado en silencio por unos segundos.

Soy consciente de eso Daidouji, pero de todas maneras lo haré y esta vez ni tú podrás convencerme de hacer lo contrario, pero de todas maneras te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por Sakura y por mí, y antes de irme quiero pedirte un último favor, nunca te separes de ella, solo tu apoyo le ayudará a superar todo, sé que es tonto decírtelo porque siempre lo haces, pero no estaría tranquilo sino te lo decía, cuídate mucho y cuídala a ella… - atinó a decir el muchacho que sonrió nuevamente a su amiga y a los segundos reanudó su camino, ni siquiera le dijo adiós a su amiga… le era tan difícil en ese momento decir esa tan simple palabra…

La estudiante de periodismo observó como el joven chino se alejaba por las calles de Tomoeda, era triste verlo, pero era un tonto, porque tenía que decidir por su amiga, no tenía derecho… la maestra de las cartas también debía saber todo lo que él tuvo que afrontar y poder escoger que hacer, el jefe del clan Li era egoísta y no iba permitirle que la hiciera sufrir una vez más

"Estoy segura que ella comprenderá, ahora solo Sakura podría evitar que ese obstinado se fuera sin decirle nada..." - pensó la muchacha de ojos azulados que no quiso meditar mucho en el tema, lo más probable que él pensara irse justo en ese momento, no había tiempo que perder…

--0--

En la residencia Kinomoto el día empezaba como cualquier otro día normal... parecía que nunca hubiera pasado nada, todo estaba en orden y se respiraba tanta paz que parecía a veces irreal…

Una hermosa muchacha de ojos verdes bajaba las escaleras lentamente, hace poco que se había levantado… este día iba a ser muy especial para ella… poco a poco se acercaba a la cocina en donde ya desde muy temprano se encontraba una persona muy importante para ella, aunque no era muy temprano la muchacha aun sentía algo de sueño por lo que levantó los brazos tratando de alejar todo esa somnolencia que la aquejaba.

Para la maestra de las cartas ese día iba a ser decisivo en su vida, esta vez si iba hablar con el muchacho chino y nada ni nadie se lo impediría, ya no habría hermanos sobre protectores, ni amigos inoportunos, ni mucho menos guardianes celosos… esta vez diría lo que tenía que decir…

La muchacha era consciente que si el tiempo había pasado, era en gran parte por culpa de ella misma, no se sentía segura de tener las fuerzas necesarias para afrontar una conversación a solas con él, a pesar de todas las pruebas que había visto, aun se sentía un poco inseguro con respecto a los sentimientos del joven chino.

Ahora ya no se dejaría llevar por sus dudas ni temores, esta vez estaba decidida a afrontar el problema y dejar de huir como lo había hecho en este último mes… seguiría los consejos de su prima y del profesor de preparatoria, ellos tenían razón, si seguía dudando de esa manera podía perderlo y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

"Ya no me cabe la menor duda, hoy es el día… tiene que serlo, Yukito y Tomoyo tienen razón, algo le pasó y tengo que saber que es… al fin tendremos la conversación que nos merecemos Shaoran… y me aseguraré de que esta vez nada pueda interrumpirnos"- se dijo la antigua card captor que sonrió para si misma al mismo tiempo que llegaba a la primera planta e ingresaba a la cocina, en donde se encontraba una persona parada cerca al fregadero.

La muchacha se quedó observando a su padre que cocinaba con una gran alegría, llevaba puesto su acostumbrado delantal rosa, los segundos pasaron y la muchacha solo se quedó observando… estaba feliz de ver que las cosas eran como antes.

Buenos días papá, ¿cómo has amanecido? – preguntó después de un rato la muchacha de ojos verdes que le mostraba una sonrisa a su padre, quien volteó su mirada hacia donde se encontraba su hija.

Ah buenos días pequeña Sakura, he amanecido bien como los demás días - respondió el amable señor que le devolvió la sonrisa a su hija, al parecer ese día su hija había amanecido de un buen humor, aunque como todos los días le hacía la misma pregunta que comenzaba a sospechar que algo había pasado hace un mes…

Desde un poco menos de un mes la dueña de las cartas Sakura siempre le hacía la misma pregunta a su padre cada vez que se veían, incluso cuando iba a visitarla al hospital, claro que al comienzo le parecía muy normal, pero últimamente comenzaba a dudar que esa repentina preocupación de su hija se debía a algo más y que probablemente tenía que ver con esa repentina y extraña amnesia que tuvo hace casi el mismo tiempo...

El señor Kinomoto por más que había hecho esfuerzos por recordar que había pasado en ese lapsus de tiempo, pero no lograba recordar nada… esa situación le tenía de cierta forma intrigado… en ese tiempo, sus hijos le habían dicho que lo encontraron caminando sin rumbo por la calles, y lo llevaron a su casa… y al parecer fue una situación única porque ha pasado el tiempo y nunca se repitió, el buen maestro asumió que el origen de todo ese misterio era su edad, aunque realmente no se sentía tan viejo ni acabado, pero comenzaba a sentir la soledad...

El señor Fujitaka recordaba en ese día que había ido a la universidad para averiguar si ya estaban los resultados de las elecciones para ocupar el cargo de Decano de la facultad en la que él laboraba, grande fue su sorpresa al saber que había ganado las elecciones… aunque en su casa no había comentado nada sobre las elecciones y por qué había postulado, cuando se enteró de su rotunda victoria se fue a comunicarles a sus hijos a toda prisa, pero fue allí cuando perdió todo recuerdo… aunque había tratado de recordar que pasó en ese lapsus de tiempo, le había sido imposible… parecía que su memoria estuviera bloqueada.

¿Te paso algo papá? – preguntó la estudiante de arquitectura que miró como su padre se perdía en sus pensamientos, el decano se había quedado en silencio, por un instante la muchacha sintió temor, no podía imaginar a su papá otra vez poseído por "el enviado del mal", aunque al parecer todo estaba bien… ella aún dormía con cierto miedo de que al despertar ya no encontrara a su padre… a veces soñaba que de nuevo se enfrentaba a su padre….

Si hija, todo está bien… solo estaba pensando, tratando de recordar lo que me pasó hace un mes… - atinó a decir el decano que tenía el rostro pensativo, Fujitaka pudo observar como la cara de su hija cambiaba bruscamente de expresión… al parecer sus suposiciones al respecto no estaban tan equivocadas como pensaba.

¿Hace un mes?, pero papá ya no te sigas mortificando con eso – indicó algo aturdida la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda que trató de fingir interés sobre el asunto, había muchas dudas que tenían al respecto de lo que pasó ese día a su padre, aunque él les había dicho sobre las elecciones y todo eso habían cosas que no cuadraban, como sus repentinas ausencias que hasta el momento no se habían mencionado, el problema era que no querían profundizar mucho en el tema pues su padre podría averiguar algo…

Si lo sé hija, pero de todas maneras me gustaría saber que me pasó y sobretodo el origen de esa repentina falla de la memoria – expresó el amable señor que le sonrió a su hija, no quería preocuparla innecesariamente, pero de todas maneras quería saber la verdad…

No fue nada de importancia papá, seguro el estrés laboral ocasionó esa amnesia temporal que tuviste, recuerda lo que te dijo mi hermano… justo por eso te pidió que te dieras vacaciones, pero con la tensión de las elecciones y todo eso pues pasó lo de ese día – dijo la dueña de la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados que hizo todo lo posible de que su mentira fuera lo más creíble posible…

Si debe ser eso, no te preocupes Sakura me olvidaré de ese asunto… además no pasó nada de que lamentar así que para que recordar - repuso Fujitaka Kinomoto que le sonrió a su hija, sin demora comenzó a servir el desayuno, a pesar de lo que dijo el maestro conocía muy bien a su hija y sabía que ella no estaba diciendo del todo la verdad… sin embargo no quería agobiarla con sus cosas, tampoco le comentaría de unos extraños sueños que últimamente tenía… a partir de ahora él trataría de ver si podía recordar algo por su propia cuenta.

La dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow miró a su padre, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado no entendía como había sido de caprichoso el destino, para que eligiera a su padre como el cuerpo del enviado del mal, daba la impresión de que alguien hubiera movido los hilos…, pronto el timbre del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos.

¡¡El teléfono!!, no te preocupes papá yo iré a ver quién llama – exclamó con alegría la muchacha de ojos verdes que le sonrió a su padre y comenzó a apurar su paso hacia el teléfono, la muchacha sacó de su mente todas esas hipótesis… en ese momento ya no interesaba nada de eso, lo único importante era que ahora tenía a su padre a su lado como siempre.

Muchas gracias hija, trata de no demorar mucho, no me gustaría que tomes el desayuno frío – indicó Fujitaka que vio como su hija menor se apuraba por contestar el teléfono.

"Por lo que veo has mejorado tu ánimo Sakura, espero que las cosas sigan así… no me gusta cuando sufres, y tampoco a tu madre le gusta verte así" – pensó el decano con cierta nostalgia al recordar a su difunta esposa.

No te preocupes – indicó la muchacha que a los pocos segundos se encontraba frente al teléfono y sin demora levantó el auricular.

Buenos días residencia Kinomoto, ¿con quién desea hablar? – preguntó rápidamente la joven japonesa que no se imaginaba quien podría ser, no esperaba la llamada de nadie.

¿Alo Sakura?, soy yo... Tomoyo - respondió a lo lejos una voz ya muy conocida para la hija menor de la familia Kinomoto, grande era su sorpresa para ella saber que su prima le llamaba, pero se sentía algo alterada, ¿pasaba algo malo?...

Hola Tomoyo, que gusto escucharte… vaya esta vez si me has sorprendido, no esperaba tu llamada a estas horas – indicó la muchacha que disimulaba su deseo de saber que pasaba, definitivamente algo había pasado para que su amiga la llamara a esas horas.

No sé cómo decirte esto Sakura, solo necesito que lo tomes con calma – indicó desde el auricular la muchacha de ojos azulados que en ese momento comenzó a dudar si era la forma más correcta de decirle a su amiga lo que iba a suceder, mejor sería personalmente, pero tal vez no habría tiempo para eso, cada segundo que pasaba podía decidir la felicidad de su amiga.

¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? ¿sucedió algo malo? ¿Por qué te has quedado en silencio? – preguntó rápidamente la muchacha de ojos verdes que se encontraba más confundida, no entendía las palabras de su amiga, además se había quedado en silencio, la intriga comenzaba a apoderarse de ella y más que todo la preocupación… cuando todo parecía tan tranquilo…

Bueno realmente no es algo grave, pero estoy segura que es muy importante para ti, no me perdonaría sino te lo digo aunque rompa mi promesa… - la muchacha de ojos azulados tomó un poco de aire para tomar las fuerzas necesarias para decir lo que sabía, no podía darse el lujo de seguir dudando… el destino de ellos eran estar juntos y aunque el terco de su amigo no se diera cuenta estaba su prima para hacerlo reaccionar…

Mira Sakura de lo que te quiero hablar es de Li, necesito que no me interrumpas para hacer esto lo más rápido posible… todo este tiempo él te estuvo protegiendo y tuvo horrible visiones sobre ti, eran espantosas y te veía a ti en un charco de sangre y alguien le advertía que no se acercara a ti por nada del mundo de lo contrario lo que veía en sueños se volvería realidad, teníamos razón cuando decíamos que el actuaba así por un motivo de fuerza mayor, él te ama con todas sus fuerzas y justo por eso no quiso exponerte a un peligro y por eso se alejo de ti para evitar que algo malo te sucediera – indicó con cierta rapidez la estudiante de periodismo que no le sorprendió ni un poco el no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de su amiga de infancia, estaba segura que su amiga estaba totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos.

La maestra de las cartas no se esperaba una noticia de ese tipo, mucho menos ese día en que se había decidido al fin hablar con el descendiente de Clow sin reparar en las consecuencias, aunque de cierta manera estaba alegre por saber que sus miedos y dudas habían sido injustificadas todo este tiempo, lo que importaba en ese momento era que él también sentía lo mismo que ella, pero entonces ¿cómo su prima sabía todas esas cosas?, podía haber una posibilidad que su prima hubiera dicho todo eso solo para que ella se decidiera al fin hablar con el muchacho chino, era una posibilidad latente, conocía a su amiga desde niñas y sabía que cuando se proponía algo no descansaba hasta lograrlo… nuevamente las dudas se apoderaron de la maestra de las cartas.

¿Estás segura?, o solo me lo dices para tranquilizarme – preguntó después de unos segundos de meditación la dueña de Yue que sentía que su voz se quebraba... de ser cierto lo que decía su amiga entonces "el mensajero del cielo" siempre tuvo razón; entonces él aun la amaba, en ese momento la muchacha se percató que las cosas comenzaban a encajar, su extraña forma de ser con ella, un momento dulce pero luego frío como un témpano…

Claro que lo estoy Sakura, ¿me crees capaz de inventar algo así? Tú sabes que me importa tu felicidad y sé muy bien que la única persona que te puede hacer feliz es él aunque… - nuevamente se quedó en silencio Tomoyo, quizás ya era demasiado tarde y solo le crearía una falsa esperanza a su amiga.

Discúlpame amiga, no sé qué me pasa por la mente, tienes toda la razón, tú eres la única persona que jamás me mentiría con algo así, pero termina de decir lo que estabas diciendo, no me dejes con esta incertidumbre… ¿algo sucedió con Shaoran? – preguntó rápidamente la antigua card captor que a cada segundo la incertidumbre se apoderaba cada vez más de ella.

Ay Sakura, lo peor de todo es que ese terco cabeza dura, se quiere ir a Hong Kong y no regresar nunca más, Sakura tienes que impedirlo, corre por él, no dejes que se vuelva a ir, su vuelo ya no demorara en salir… - expresó exaltada la muchacha de armoniosa voz que se detuvo de golpe para tomar un poco de aire, en espera de una respuesta de su amiga…

La dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow no respondió, solo atinó a colgar el auricular, se olvidó por completo de todo, en su cabeza una sola idea rondaba, el impedir que el amor de su vida se fuera… y solo lograría eso llegando a toda prisa al aeropuerto y tenía que hacerlo ahora mismo… ya no podía darse el lujo de dudar más, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la puerta de su casa, se colocó los tenis y abrió la puerta sin demora, olvidándose de despedirse de su padre que la vio sorprendido cuando corría con dirección a la salida de la casa, sin decir nada…

¿Quién era Sakura...? - preguntó el profesor que recibió simplemente como respuesta el sonido de la puerta que se cerraba.

Sin mucha demora Fujitaka Kinomoto salió hacia la calle y vio a lejos que su hija corría con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle nada, el amable señor se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, ¿Qué le había pasado a su hija para qué reaccionara de esa forma?, no había ninguna duda de que la llamada que recibió fue la causante de tan inesperada reacción… hecho que le hizo recordar algo que paso antes…

Bien Sakura, ojala logres resolver ese asunto pendiente que tienes hace ocho años y logres que ese muchacho recapacite...- indicó el profesor universitario que sonrío al recordar lo que sucedió hace 8 años, sabía muy bien que su hija estaría bien pasara lo que pasara y sin ninguna preocupación el hombre ingresó a su casa a seguir con sus labores.

--0--

El aeropuerto internacional de Tokio estaba más atestado de gente de lo normal, y no era raro que la gente caminara de un lado a otro con mucha prisa, había muchos hombres importantes vestidos con saco y corbata, no solo eso también había una gran cantidad de niños que corrían de allí para allá mientras curioseaban en las tiendas de artículos, ese día en el aeropuerto era todo una locura.

Los aviones despegaban y aterrizaban en unir y venir mientras la pista de aterrizaje reflejaba los rayos solares, parecía un día más como cualquier otro, pero no era así, no por lo menos para un joven que tenía la mirada perdida, a su mente venían tantos recuerdos y su imaginación volaba en busca de una hermosa muchacha de ojos verdes que jamás olvidaría.

El descendiente de Clow Reed se encontraba sentado en una silla amoblada en donde se sentaban los pasajeros en espera del avión que los llevaría a su destino, el muchacho junto a un grupo de personas se encontraban esperando la llegada del avión que los llevaría a Hong Kong.

El jefe del clan Li sabía que en Hong Kong su familia no tenía ni la más remota idea de su retorno, es más él había hecho varios intentos por disuadir a su madre, aunque la última vez que hablaron fue casi un mandato de parte de ella su regreso, a pesar de eso el joven supo llevar la conversación y salió del tema… no obstante a esas alturas ya no podría arrepentirse… le hubiera gustado tanto despedirse de alguien, pero sabía que no tendría las suficientes fuerzas para dejar atrás las cosas que le hacían tan feliz, con gran desánimo tomó una bocanada de aire.

"No hay duda que es lo mejor, ella será feliz… lo sé, a su alrededor existen personas extraordinarias que la cuidaran por mí… tal vez sea difícil al comienzo pero estoy seguro que lo podrás superar mi querida Sakura" – se dijo el hechicero oriental que bajó la mirada con desgano, a pesar de decirse esas cosas le era tan difícil dejarla, en ese instante el rostro de Sakura se le vino a la mente, sus ojos verdes comenzaron a inundarse con lágrimas que comenzaron a recorrer rápidamente sus mejillas.

"Sé que no te merezco… no tengo ningún derecho de seguir en tu vida… lo que sucedió esa noche no es excusa para todo el daño que le causé, Daidouji y Meiling siempre tuvieron la razón pero yo y mi estúpida manera de actuar… debí ser sincero con ella desde un comienzo, pero como siempre echo a perder todo lo que quiero…" – esos pensamientos de tristeza comenzaron a torturar su apesadumbrada mente, el muchacho comenzó a sentir que su pecho se comprimía de la tristeza.

"El único consuelo que me queda es el saber que ella queda en las mejores manos, sé que Daidouji la cuidara mucho como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, eso es un gran alivio… también está Yukito, y aunque no quiera reconocerlo su hermano siempre estará para protegerla de quien sea…" – pensó el jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente que levantó la mirada un poco más sosegado y resignado.

"Ya estuvo bueno de martirizarme… la decisión ya está tomada y ahora solo puedo mirar hacia adelante… me concentraré en el comité, me dedicaré en cuerpo y en alma a mejorar las cosas en Hong Kong, sin embargo a pesar de hacer todas esas cosas no voy a poder sacarte de mi mente eso es un hecho, te voy a extrañar mucho Sakura, sé que hago lo correcto, aunque al comienzo no lo entiendes espero que cuando llegue el día en que comprendas que fue lo mejor me perdones" – nuevamente el muchacho de ojos color miel se derrumbó sentimentalmente, pero a pesar de sentirse totalmente afligido reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo para levantarse y sin más recogió su maleta que había dejado en el suelo, había mirado su reloj y por la hora que marcaba, no debía demorar en llamar a los pasajeros a abordar el avión, en ese preciso momento una hermosa mujer se acercó a un micrófono y sin demora, comenzó a escuchar su voz a través de los altavoces colocados estratégicamente en todo el ambiente.

Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Hong Kong, por favor sírvase a acercarse a la sala de espera número ocho, el avión de la compañía American Airlines estará arribando dentro de 15 minutos – terminó de decir la mujer que tomó un poco de aire para continuar hablando a través del micrófono.

Passengers going to Honk Kong's city please serve you to come closer to the wait room numbers eight, the airplane of the company American Airlines will be arriving in 15 minutes – repitió el mensaje la mujer que esta vez lo dijo en idioma inglés para los turistas, después de dar el mensaje la bella asistenta desapareció de la vista del joven chino.

"Al parecer el momento de irse está más cerca que nunca, extrañare este lugar y jamás me olvidaré las cosas que viví aquí y la gente que conocí, en especial a ti Sakura, que me enseñaste que es amar de verdad, te estaré siempre agradecido…" – se dijo con pesadumbre el estudiante de arqueología que comenzó a caminar con dirección a la sala de espera número ocho, él sabía muy bien que nadie iba a ir a despedirlo, nadie tenía conocimiento de su regreso a Hong Kong a excepción de la estudiante de periodismo, el doctor Kinomoto y su siempre incondicional mayordomo Wei, sabía que su buen amigo no quería ocasionarle más problemas por lo que no se había presentado en el aeropuerto, siempre le estaría agradecido por apoyarlo de esa manera tan desinteresada…

Sin más el muchacho dejó que sus pensamiento volvieran a volar en su mente, era la única forma de poder tener las fuerzas necesarias para no arrepentirse, a cada momento que reflexionaba sobre si era lo correcto, tenía más dudas… no podía darse el lujo, al final todo era por ella…

Lejana a todos estos pensamientos, una hermosa muchacha de ojos color esmeralda apretaba sus puños de impotencia mientras el tiempo transcurría lentamente, ella estaba sentada en la parte trasera de un pequeño taxi..., el tráfico esa mañana en Tokio era realmente caótico, la maestra de las cartas ya no sabía qué hacer con sus nervios, sentía que el mundo se acababa si ella le permitía que él se marchara otra vez y la dejara sola.

"Si las cosas siguen así no lograré alcanzarlo… solo me queda jugar mi última carta…" – se dijo la muchacha japonesa que se encontraba totalmente decidida, sin pensarlo dos veces abandonó el taxi sin reparar en que se encontraba en plena calle, donde mucha gente la observaba extrañada por su actitud.

¿Qué pretende señorita?, suba de nuevo al taxi – gritó con fuerza el taxista pero no recibió respuesta de la muchacha simplemente la vio correr con gran velocidad y como se perdía de su vista.

La muchacha corría por la avenida con todas sus fuerzas mientras sacaba de su pecho una pequeña llave, ella era consciente del riesgo de ser observada, pero no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo y apenas divisó un lugar aparentemente desolado, se apresuró a llegar para convertir la llave en su báculo…

El báculo lucía tan imponente como la vez que se usó para derrotar al enviado del mal, sin demora la muchacha lanzó una carta al aire, estaba segura que había la posibilidad de ser vista, pero ya no le importaba mucho ese detalle, solo le importaba alcanzarlo como fuera…

¡¡Carrera!! – gritó la muchacha al mismo tiempo que su báculo desplegaba el poder de la carta en cuestión… a los segundos la muchacha era en envuelta por una especie de aura, y sin demora comenzó a correr con una velocidad sobrehumana con dirección al aeropuerto.

Al poco tiempo la estudiante de arqueología llegó al aeropuerto y se detuvo, sabía que allí dentro no le era conveniente seguir usando la magia de la carta, así que se dispuso a entrar para lo cual comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, era necesario que lo encontrara a tiempo, toda su felicidad dependía de eso, pronto levantó la vista, frente a ella estaba el tablero con todos los vuelos que se iban a realizar ese día, la dueña de las cartas Sakura buscó con desesperación el vuelo hacia Hong Kong... a los pocos segundos encontró la información que buscaba, los pasajeros estaban en la sala ocho, y solo le quedaban 5 minutos para impedir que se fuera.

La muchacha se quedó estupefacta por unps segundos, si su cálculos no le engañaban, los pasajeros ya deberían estar abordando el avión, un gran temor se apoderó de todo su ser… cada vez las posibilidades de retener al muchacho chino se hacían más pequeñas.

"No me puedes dejar de esta forma... tienes que esperarme por favor Shaoran, aún tengo que decirte algo"- se dijo la maestra de las cartas que ya decidida comenzó a correr una vez más, sin importarle el resto ni las miradas sorprendidas del resto, en su mente solo podía visualizar el rostro de Shaoran, la gente del aeropuerto la miraba asustada, no entendían porque la muchacha corría tan desesperadamente parecía como si su vida dependiera de llegar a tiempo…

¿Qué tiene esa loca para correr así? – preguntó una muchacha rubia a otra de aspecto occidental que miraba confundida por el violento pasar de una muchacha de ojos verdes que corría con rapidez.

La verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que tiene esa chica… estos japoneses son tan impredecibles – respondió la turista que miraba como se perdía de vista la muchacha japonesa…

La antigua card captor se dio cuenta que el tiempo se le estaba acortando cada vez más, de seguir así jamás llegaría a detener al jefe del clan Li, instintivamente sacó de su pecho una pequeña llave, sabía que era extremadamente arriesgado pero si no hacía algo rápido lo perdería…

La muchacha mientras trataba de resolver su dilema ya no se fijaba por donde corría y en su carrera se estrelló contra un señor que llevaba un maletín, una gran nube de papeles se apoderó del lugar mientras entre dientes el hombre maldecía.

Señorita me pude decir ¿en qué demonios está pensando para correr así?, no se da cuenta que este lugar no es para correr, por su culpa llegaré tarde a mi vuelo – refunfuñó el hombre que a simple vista se veía muy furioso, su rostro estaba rojo de la cólera, acaso no era suficiente aguantar la presión del trabajo que ahora tenía que soportar a una mocosa atolondrada.

Discúlpeme, lo siento mucho, no quise molestarlo - respondió rápidamente la estudiante de arqueología que se reincorporó de un salto y sin decir más retomó su carrera hacia la sala de espera número ocho, había decidido que ese percance podía sucederle de nuevo si usaba la carta Carrera y solo lograría incomodar a más gente y retrasar su avance, por lo que guardó su llave, ahora solo el destino podría ayudarle.

Encima de irresponsable, eres una total maleducada… ni siquiera me ayudas con mis papeles – vociferó el hombre fastidiado, sin embargo la muchacha ya se había perdido de su vista, así que el hombre resignado comenzó a juntar los papeles que habían salido de su maletín mientras maldecía su suerte, ahora tenía que perder su tiempo metiendo esos dichosos papeles y el vuelo que ya salía...

Al poco tiempo la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda llegó a la sala ocho, el lugar estaba totalmente vacío, comenzó a buscar con la mirada y se acercó hacia la ventana para ver si podía verlo abordando el avión, grande fue su desilusión al ver que ya no había ningún avión, la pista de vuelo estaba libre… la muchacha contuvo las lágrimas por unos segundos y alejó su mirada de ahí, no podía resistirlo…

"No puede ser… no llegué a tiempo, no puedo creer que te per…" – los pensamientos de la muchacha de ojos verdes fueron interrumpidos bruscamente cuando su mirada involuntariamente se cruzó a un rincón alejado de la sala, no estaba segura si era un simple ilusión de su ya martirizada mente, pero parecía tan real…

Lentamente la muchacha se acercó, parecía que contaba cada uno de sus pasos, y a cada paso se convencía más que era una realidad, no sabía que había pasado o porque estaba ahí, lo único importante en ese momento era que él se encontraba ahí cabizbajo sentando en un sillón, se le notaba que estaba triste y a la vez pensativo, era todo un misterio saber que pasaba por su mente.

"Al final no tuve el valor de hacerlo, vaya jefe del comité que resulte ser… no pude ni siquiera hacer algo tan simple, de seguro mi madre se avergonzaría de mí, pero no quiero hacerlo…" – se dijo el jefe del clan Li que tenía la mirada fija en el suelo… como de costumbre las cosas no le salieron tal como él lo había planeado… pero fuera como fuera tenía que hacerlo, quizás no ahora pero tal vez en la siguiente oportunidad que se presentase, lo único que había logrado era retrasar un poco más lo inevitable…

La muchacha japonesa se encontraba casi al frente de él, separados por unos cuantos centímetros, pero el muchacho de ojos color miel estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había percatado.

Shaoran... – indicó casi como un susurro la hija menor de Fujitaka que apenas tuvo fuerzas para llamarlo, sentía que su corazón palpita con un velocidad tan grande que temía que se saliera de su cuerpo en espera de que él levantara la vista, no obstante el aludido no hizo nada y mantenía su mirada en el suelo.

"Que irónico es todo esto, sino fuera suficiente el estar sentado aquí en vez de estar volando fuera de Japón, ahora escucho su voz como si ella pudiera estar aquí..." – pensó el estudiante de arqueología que sonrió para sus adentros, hubiera esperado cualquier cosa de su subconsciente pero esto era ya el colmo.

La muchacha esperaba impaciente alguna reacción por parte del muchacho chino, pero él seguía absorto en sus pensamientos y con la mirada fijada en el suelo, Sakura sentía que no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para volver a llamarlo, instintivamente estiró su mano y la colocó sobre el hombro de Shaoran.

Soy yo Shaoran, mírame por favor – dijo como un susurro la maestra de las cartas que se había agachado para poder ver directamente a los ojos al descendiente de Clow.

El jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente no podía dar crédito a lo que sucedía… una cosa era escuchar su voz, pero sentir su mano sobre su hombro, sentir la calidez que emanaba la muchacha, era algo que definitivamente su mente no podía ser capaz de imitar.

Al muchacho chino ya no le quedaba ninguna duda que la antigua card captor estaba frente a él, la pregunta era ¿Cómo sabía que él iba a estar en ese lugar?, en ese preciso momento a su mente vino la imagen de una muchacha… solo ella podía haber hecho algo así.

"Daidouji..., me imaginaba que no ibas a poder quedarte callada" – se dijo el jefe del clan Li que aún no se atrevía a levantar la vista… no sabía qué hacer exactamente… nunca se hubiera esperado encontrarse con ella, menos en un momento en el cual se encontraba tan indeciso…

El hechicero oriental sentía que ya no podía seguir oponiéndose a lo que su corazón le exigía, sin fuerzas para resistirse el muchacho levantó la mirada y pudo al fin verla, ella se encontraba frente a él, estaba hermosísima con su largo cabello castaño que caía a ambos lados de sus hombros, y sus ojos esos mismos que tanto le gustaban, se veían hoy más que nunca de un verde esmeralda muy claro

Sakura… - atinó a decir el muchacho de ojos color miel mientras se levantaba, lo mismo hizo la aludida, pero mientras lo hacían ninguno de los dos quitó la vista del otro.

"Le tengo que agradecer a Daidouji el ser tan buena amiga y haberme mentido" – reflexionó nuevamente Shaoran que aún no sabía que decir exactamente y por unos segundos el silencio reinó entre los dos… solo se miraban, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a tomar la iniciativa.

Shaoran por favor no te vayas, no me vuelvas a dejar... no me dejes sola otra vez... – exclamó al fin Sakura algo agitada, a pesar de todo aún no se recuperaba de haber corrido como una loca por todo el aeropuerto, pero eso ya no era importante, ahora estaba feliz pues había logrado llegar antes de que él se fuera.

Sakura, yo... – el descendiente de Clow intentó explicar que él había dejado el avión por ella porque en el último momento no tuvo las suficientes fuerzas para continuar con lo que se había propuesto, la idea de dejarla y nunca más verla era más fuerte que nada, sin embargo sintió un nudo en la garganta que le evitó continuar hablando.

No tienes que disculparte ni nada por el estilo, lo sé todo Shaoran... no puedo juzgarte por las cosas que hiciste pues todo lo hiciste para protegerme, aunque no entiendo porque no me lo dijistes, si lo hubieras hecho estoy segura que entre los dos lo hubiéramos solucionado… no obstante, no puedo negarte lo feliz que me hizo saber lo mucho que te preocupas por mí, hasta llegar a ese extremo, solo por mí – indicó la dueña del juez de las cartas Sakura que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al terminar de hablar, pero esta vez era diferente a las otras ocasiones, ella se encontraba muy segura de todo, y sabía que no lo iba dejar irse así tuviera que abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

El descendiente de Clow Reed sentía que sus mejillas se sonrojaban sin control, al parecer a su vieja amiga no se le había escapado ningún detalle, no cabía duda que Tomoyo Daidouji era toda una caja de sorpresas, el muchacho no sabía qué hacer y mucho menos que decir, sentía que había una mezcla de sentimientos, el amor hacia ella o sus responsabilidades…

Shaoran por favor no te vayas, yo te... – la antigua card captor hizo una pausa, pudo sentir que sus mejillas ardían con mayor intensidad que antes, necesitaba tomar un poco de valor para decir lo que su corazón quería gritar a viva voz, esta vez le diría lo que debió haber dicho días anteriores.

¡Te amo!, te he esperado todo este tiempo y no te puedo permitir que me alejes de tu vida, no quiero que te vayas... – exclamó con firmeza la hija de Fujitaka que bajó la vista de manera instintiva, sabía que había la posibilidad de que él se fuera de todas formas.

Sakura, no me voy a ir... el avión se fue hace cinco minutos antes de que tú llegaras, a pesar de que sabía que a mi lado solo serías infeliz… mis sentimientos hacia ti fueron más fuertes que yo mismo, yo también te amo con todas mis fuerzas, nunca deje de hacerlo ni dejaré de hacerlo – respondió finalmente el muchacho de ojos color miel que cogió las manos de la muchacha y se acercó lentamente a ella.

No abordaste el avión… - la muchacha se quedó sin palabras, no esperaba que las cosas terminaran así… al final todo lo que pasó fue innecesario, pues si no fuera porque él desistió, en estos momentos ella estaría llorando en los brazos de su prima.

Perdóname Sakura, pensé que hacia lo correcto yo... - Shaoran sintió que Sakura le colocaba un dedo en su boca.

No hay nada que perdonar, mi querido Shaoran – repuso la muchacha de ojos verdes que se acercó aun más al muchacho y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, colocó su cabeza en el pecho de la persona que más quería, se sentía segura y protegida... el hechicero de oriente acarició el rostro de la muchacha, había esperado tanto por tenerla de esa forma, que ahora temía que todo fuera un sueño.

Sakura, yo... - el corazón del joven chino latía muy fuertemente, sentía que cada latido era como un fuerte martilleo..., la aludida levantó la vista y vio como el muchacho se acercaba aun más, ella cerró los ojos y sintió el dulce sabor de sus labios, él la besaba... ese beso que tuvo que esperar por más de ocho años y ahora por fin era realidad...

--0--

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Este capítulo si que se hizo esperar, lamento haberme demorado tanto en escribir pero debido a que en estas semanas se presentaron muchos proyectos personales tuve que dejar de escribir, pero bueno ya retomamos la historia… nuestro querido renegón Touya se nota que ya es feliz como una perdiz con Nakuru, al fin el médico tiene algo por que esforzarse cada día más… al fin nos enteramos de quién fue el autor de las visiones de nuestro sufrido Shaoran… el menos esperado cierto??, Eriol al fin comenta algunas cosas que se habían quedado sueltas, pero también han quedado dudas sobre otras cosas, definitivamente debe haber algo más, pero al final no perdieron su amistad… y hablando de amistad interesante la conversación entre Tomoyo y Shaoran… que coincidencia que justo lo encuentre saliendo del hospital y admirable las palabras de Wei, definitivamente el anciano quiera a Shaoran como si de su propio hijo fuera y Shaoran comprende eso… y él también aprecia a su buen mayordomo… y Sakura al fin se entera de todo y sale corriendo tras Shaoran… esta escena la hice muy parecida al final del anime pues quise que esta vez si terminara con un feliz final… espero no haberme puesto muy melodramático en la parte final del capítulo, pero quise imprimirle esa sensación de ternura que se merecía… el primer beso es único… ahora ¿Qué pasara con Sakura y Shaoran? ¿Se casaran? ¿Qué hará Touya cuando sepa de su relación? ¿Se acabo el fic? No desesperen se viene otro capítulo que tal vez responda estas preguntas o quizás deje más dudas.

Como ya saben críticas, ideas, bombas, virus o cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Ambas falsas identidades de los guardianes de Sakura tendrán una pequeña conversación, Meiling y Tomoyo hablaran sobre Sakura y Shaoran, Sakura le pedirá un favor incomprensible a su padre y se sabe un gran secreto que ha tratado de ocultar Eriol, averigüen conmigo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo: _Decisiones._


	22. Decisiones

CAP XXII: DECISIONES

Faltaban varias horas para que el sol se ocultara y diera paso a la noche, y aunque su permanencia en el hospital no era para nada desagradable, tenía que admitir que se aburría de sobremanera, prácticamente todo el tiempo que estuvo en Tomoeda lo pasó en dicho lugar y ya parecía que tenía una habitación destinada exclusivamente para él.

Pensar en esas cosas siempre le robaba una sonrisa, ahora que todo era paz y ya no había ningún peligro lo que más deseaba era salir de ahí y seguir con su vida, a veces se preguntaba que excusa diría cuando se presentase después de todo ese tiempo al director de la preparatoria, ¿aún tendrían una vacante para él?, eso era una de tantas preguntas que se hacía el profesor Tsukishiro en sus ratos de aburrimiento que normalmente terminaban con la lectura de un buen libro que nunca faltaba en la mesa de la habitación que ocupaba, y este día no era la excepción.

La falsa identidad de Yue se disponía a continuar con su lectura sobre un libro que había comenzado a leer y que le encantaba, a pesar de ser la tercera vez que lo leía no se cansaba de volver a leerlo, definitivamente era de esas obras que a uno nunca lo aburre lo leas las veces que sea.

Y a unos segundos de meterse de lleno en su lectura, el maestro se percató de la presencia de alguien que estaba muy cerca de su habitación, pero no estaba detrás de la puerta… un pequeño ser hizo su aparición entrando por la ventana que se encontraba abierta.

El pequeño guardián se había expuesto de sobremanera al ir a ver al docente, estaba consciente de la reprimenda que iba a recibir cuando su dueña supiera lo que hizo, sin embargo lo que iba a hacer ahí valdría tal castigo, no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran así… de lo contrario perdería lo que más quería y no iba a permitirlo.

Yukito quiero conversar contigo – indicó el muñeco de felpa con un tono muy serio, tono que era muy raro en él, pero la situación ameritaba toda la seriedad posible, había estado esperando el mejor momento para hacer esto… y al fin se le había presentado la oportunidad de dejar la casa de su dueña además estaba en una situación de emergencia, tenía que actuar rápido.

El joven maestro miraba aún incrédulo al pequeño guardián que se colocó en frente de él, podía haber esperado la visita de cualquiera, pero esto si que fue toda una sorpresa, no solo por el hecho de haberse expuesto a ser visto por otras personas, estaba el hecho que se había presentado ante él sin ningún reparo… se suponía que el profesor no debía saber sobre la existencia del guardián… definitivamente algo muy serio tenía que pasar ahí.

El muñeco de felpa cruzó rápidamente sus pequeños brazos, a cada segundo que pasaba se ponía más inseguro de haber hecho lo correcto, pero a esas alturas ya no podía arrepentirse, solo le quedaba acabar eso lo más rápido que pudiera, por lo cual clavó su mirada en el docente de preparatoria con el fin de iniciar la conversación.

Kerberos... ¿qué haces aquí? se supone que deberías estar en casa de Sakura - atinó a decir el profesor Tsukishiro después de varios segundos de silencio… cada vez entendía menos, ¿Qué podía impulsar al guardián a realizar algo así?, lo que si sabía de antemano era que el muñeco de felpa no se iría sin haber logrado lo que se había propuesto.

Ya te lo dije, he venido a hablar contigo, estoy seguro que tú sabes sobre que quiero hablar, no trates de evadir el tema – respondió fastidiado la falsa identidad de la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados, ya de por si para él era difícil hablar acerca de eso, y ahora venía el maestro tratar de confundirlo, no comprendía porque los humanos eran tan complicados.

Vaya Kerberos me tomas por sorpresa, te aseguro que no tengo ni la más mínima idea sobre lo que quieres hablar conmigo, y por tu expresión dudo mucho que estés con ánimos de alargar este asunto, así que estoy listo a escucharte – contestó bastante extrañado la falsa identidad del juez de las cartas Sakura que no podía evitar sentir una gran curiosidad sobre lo que le quería conversar el guardián.

El maestro de preparatoria cerró el libro que estaba a punto de leer y lo dejó a un costado de su cama, se acomodó un poco mejor en la cama para no interrumpir al guardián, sin embargo la falsa identidad de Kerberos se veía furioso, al parecer había dicho algo que le molesto de sobremanera.

Tienes la forma de decir las cosas como el odioso de Yue… no me sorprendería que ese sujeto también fuera cómplice de todo esto… - expresó bastante malhumorado la falsa identidad de la bestia de ojos dorados que no pudo evitar que una vena hinchada sobresaliera en su frente… el solo pensar que el otro guardián estuviera de acuerdo con todo eso lo desquiciaba… como su dueña consentía al guardián de la luna de la misma forma que lo hacía Clow, de seguro Yue estaría de su parte.

¿Qué cosas dices Kerberos? No entiendo a ¿Qué se debe todo esto? Es mejor que te serenes y me explicas que sucede, de lo contrario no podremos entendernos – apresuró a decir el docente de preparatoria que miraba con cierto miedo al guardián, se encontraba tan irreconocible.

¿Qué me serene? ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme eso?, si todo esto es por culpa tuya… y no me mires con esa cara de que no sabes nada, que tú sabes muy bien a que me refiero… si tú eres el cómplice de ese odioso mocoso – increpó furioso Kero que comenzó a volar histéricamente por toda la habitación, ya suficiente tenía con soportar que no le prestaran atención para que ahora trataran de burlarse de él.

Ya veo por donde va la cosa, pero si sigues con esa actitud no podremos hablar, además si sigues haciendo escándalo, no tengo la más mínima duda que alguien vendrá a ver qué pasa, y no me quiero imaginar la cara de Touya cuando sepa de todo esto – indicó con suma tranquilidad Yukito, que trataba de tener control de la situación… ahora entendía todo, las penurias que tenía que pasar la muchacha de ojos verdes… no solo con un hermano sobre protector sino también con un guardián celoso.

Controlarme... me pides que me controle, me pides demasiado… el solo pensar que en este momento ese odioso sujeto pueda estar con Sakurita y quien sabe que cosas le estará diciendo… no, definitivamente hay que hacer algo – expresó Kero que inesperadamente se tranquilizó y descendió lentamente sobre la cama, al posarse sobre la cama que ocupaba el maestro comenzó a caminar mientras meditaba sobre lo que haría para contrarrestar lo que él llamaba la mala influencia del mocoso sobre su dueña.

Cada vez entiendo menos, en vez de decir algo me confundes más Kerberos… ha sucedido algo de lo que no esté enterado… tal vez algo te ha dicho Sakura para que te pongas así – preguntó el profesor Tsukishiro que estaba extrañado con la actitud del muñeco de felpa, al parecer el guardián se había enterado de algo…

Sigues con esa postura de hacerte el desentendido de todo esto, crees que soy tonto, estoy casi seguro de que tú llamaste a Sakura hace una hora por teléfono y no tengas el descaro de negarlo, solo tú pudiste hacer algo así – recriminó la falsa identidad de la bestia guardiana del sello de las cartas Sakura, era el colmo que negara lo que era tan obvio.

Realmente no sé de qué me estás hablando, la verdad no entiendo porque me acusas de algo así, además que tiene de malo que la hubiera llamado – preguntó la falsa identidad de Yue que entendía a cada momento menos de lo que pasaba, el muñeco de felpa en vez de aclarar las cosas le confundía más.

Y me preguntas ¿Qué tiene malo?... si tú eres el defensor de ese mocoso… si fuera poco le aconsejaste que hablara con él, de seguro tú le llamaste para que fuera a buscar a ese tipo – respondió furioso el guardián que tenía sus pequeños ojos con algunas lágrimas por la cólera que sentía, pensar que el maestro fuera culpable de su desgracia.

No creo ser el defensor de Li… solo digo lo que me parece lo correcto, yo solo le dije que hablara con él y así pudieran resolver sus problemas, problemas que por cierto solo le compete a ellos, además no veo qué relación tiene que ver que Sakura este con Li con la llamada por teléfono – volvió a preguntar el docente que no entendía del todo el motivo por el cual armó todo el alboroto Kero, ¿a qué se debía esa seguridad de que ellos estaban juntos en ese momento?

¿No te das cuenta aún? Ha sucedido lo mismo que la vez anterior, hace ocho años alguien llamó a la casa y ella salió corriendo sin importarle nada, luego supe que el mocoso había regresado a Hong Kong y que Sakurita se fue a despedir a ese cretino – respondió la falsa identidad de Kerberos con malestar al recordar ese pasaje, era el colmo que su amiga fuera tan ingenua para creer las mentiras de ese sujeto…

Vaya con que eso sucedió hace ocho años, siempre me pregunté cómo fue que comenzó todo eso… entonces ella recibió una llamada y fue corriendo a despedirlo… - indicó en voz baja el profesor Tsukishiro mientras su mente divagaba con recuerdos que venían como remolinos…

Ambos viejos amigos conversaban amenamente sobre cómo habían cambiado las cosas en todo el tiempo en que no se habían visto, en toda la conversación el maestro se percató que su amigo se veía diferente… ya no se veía ese semblante de mal humor que estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Veo que estás feliz amigo, al parecer te ha sentado muy bien la relación que tienes con la señorita Akizuki – comentó con una sonrisa Yukito que no podía esconder su felicidad por su amigo.

En parte Yuki, admito que estos días han sido lo mejor que me ha pasado… pero también estoy feliz porque ya no me tengo que preocupar más por ese odioso sujeto, y más aún no tuve que hacer nada – respondió al instante el médico que no cabía en su felicidad… la idea de que su hermana jamás estuviera con ese mocoso era tan subliminal que parecía un sueño…

"Ya veo, al final lo va a hacer, tenía la esperanza que recapacitara…" - se dijo para sí el docente de preparatoria que no pudo evitar cambiar su semblante, estaba seguro que cuando ella se enterara sufriría mucho.

¿Qué pasa Yuki? ¿Por qué te has quedado en silencio? Ah claro, a ti de seguro te da pena que ese sujeto se vaya, si tú eras el primero en estar metiendo ideas en la cabeza de esos dos – expresó con cierto fastidio el doctor Kinomoto que no comprendía como su mejor amigo podía estar de parte de ese chiquillo.

No te lo voy a negar, pero lo hice porque no quiero ver sufrir a Sakura, y eso deberías hacer tú también, pensar de vez en cuando en la felicidad de tu hermana en vez de sobre protegerla de esa manera… tú bien sabes que él la quiere de verdad, viste lo que fue capaz de hacer por ella – reprochó con dureza el profesor a su amigo, algo raro en él… normalmente siempre mantiene la calma.

¿Por qué te pones de su parte? Tú sabes bien que ese tipo la hizo sufrir por mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué debería ser condescendiente con él? – preguntó fastidiado el hijo de Fujitaka, pues siempre discutía con su amigo por culpa de ese tipo, eso hacía que lo odiara más.

Eso deberías dejar que ellos lo resuelvan… recuerda que Sakura es quien debe decidir eso, no deberías entrometerme… cuando hay amor todo se puede superar – repuso Yukito con cierto desánimo, al parecer su viejo amigo jamás cambiaría.

Yuki contigo no se puede... voy a ver a Nakuru... – atinó a decir Touya un poco más tranquilo, odiaba cuando su amigo tenía razón, pero ese sujeto chino no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, es mas hasta sentía un dolor de estómago punzante de solo pensar que su hermana y ese tipo estuvieran juntos...

Unos gritos regresaron a la realidad al buen maestro, ahora relacionando lo que le dijo el guardián podría ver la posibilidad de que las cosas se arreglaran.

Eres igual a Sakura, cuando le estoy hablando ella nunca me hace caso, todo por culpa de ese mocoso – expresó con molestia el guardián que movía frenéticamente sus bracitos para llamar la atención del docente.

Disculpa Kerberos, solo recordé algo... pero si las cosas son así como piensas tendrás que aceptar a Li, tú sabes muy bien que Sakura lo quiere mucho, estoy seguro que tú has sido fiel testigo de todas sus sufrimientos por no haberlo podido ver... no crees que ella se merece ser feliz con la persona que ella crea conveniente, es exclusivamente su decisión a quien querer… ni tú ni yo podemos intervenir en eso… - indicó con suma tranquilidad la falsa identidad de Yue que miró cada gesto del guardián, el maestro sabía que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo la falsa identidad de Kerberos quería ver a su amiga feliz, pero aún se resistía a aceptar que el muchacho chino sea el único que pudiera hacer feliz.

Digas lo que digas, no aceptaré a ese tipo, tú mismo lo has dicho… la hizo sufrir por tantos años, que no entiendo como ella puede seguir buscándolo, no entiendo aún a los humanos, les gusta complicar tanto las cosas… - indicó con fiereza el guardián, tenía que defender su posición, aunque reconocía las cosas que había hecho el descendiente de Clow por su dueña, pero eso no era suficiente para reparar todo el daño.

Entiendo tu posición, sé muy bien que solo buscas lo mejor para ella, pero en este caso solo ella puede decidir… nosotros no tenemos derecho de interponernos en su decisión… lo único que lograremos con eso es hacer infeliz a Sakura – terminó diciendo seriamente el profesor Tsukishiro, por un momento le dio la impresión de estar hablando con su amigo de preparatoria, pues ambos tenían la manía de sobre proteger en exceso a la maestra de las cartas.

La falsa identidad de la bestia guardiana del sello quedó en silencio, muy en el fondo sabía que el docente de preparatoria tenía toda la razón, lo único que estaba logrando con todo eso era armar todo un espectáculo de celos, pero el temor que tenía de perder el cariño de su dueña era tan grande que a veces no pensaba bien las cosas, pero que coraje le daba que el maestro tuviera la razón, le hacía recordar tanto al odioso juez…

No me agrada la idea, pero sé que Sakurita escogerá bien, ella no es ninguna tonta y sabrá que ese inútil no es para ella, te lo apuesto – respondió después de unos segundos de silencio el guardián que se elevó de la cama y se dirigía hacia la ventana.

Eso está mejor, solo recuerda que no debes interferir en su decisión, deja que ella misma decida eso – indicó Yukito que sonreía mientras veía que el guardián salía de la habitación por la ventana, en sus adentros sabía que la falsa identidad de Kerberos tendría que soportar la idea de una manera o de otra.

"Ojala logre evitar que se vaya, se que él recapacitara al verla"- se dijo el profesor mientras volvía a tomar el libro y se sumía en su lectura...

--0--

Lejos del hospital, en una de las pocas mansiones que se podían encontrar en la tranquila ciudad de Tomoeda, se encontraban dos muchachas conversando amenamente sentadas en un sillón, una era una linda chica china de pelo negro y ojos castaños y a su lado estaba una linda muchacha de ojos azules y pelo negro larguísimo, ambas muchachas en todo este tiempo habían logrado formar una amistad mucho más fuerte de lo que ellas mismas esperaban y todo gracias a que ambas buscaban la felicidad de su ser querido.

La conversación había sido amena hasta que llegaron a un tema específico, desde ahí todo cambió, la muchacha china había escuchado atentamente en los últimos minutos todo lo que le había contado su amiga, definitivamente no podía dar crédito a todo lo que había escuchado, era posible que él fuera tan tonto…

No, no, no… me resisto a creer que él hiciera algo así, vamos Tomoyo dime que estás bromeando, no puede ser que Shaoran sea tan terco, ¿o sí? – preguntó Meiling que por un instante pensó que su amiga le bromeaba, pero segundos después fue ella misma la que se respondió, conocía como era su primo, sin poder evitarlo sintió unas ganas enormes de decirles sus verdades, había momentos que no entendía como su querido primo llegaba a complicar las cosas de manera tan extremas…

Tú deberías conocerlo mejor que yo Meiling, solo te cuento lo que me dijo antes de irse del hospital con dirección al aeropuerto – indicó la muchacha de ojos azulados que a pesar de la noticia, no se le veía inquieta ni nada por el estilo, ella tenía la entera confianza que su prima llegaría a tiempo para convencer a ese testarudo de no irse.

Esto es el colmo, era lo único que le faltaba hacer a Shaoran para consagrarse como el tonto más grande - gruñó la prima del jefe del clan Li que se levantó con fuerza del sillón, no podía sentirse tranquila sentada, en ese momento tenía unos deseos de decirle unas cuantas cosas a su primo.

La estudiante de periodismo observaba tranquilamente como su amiga perdía los estribos, de cierta forma la entendía… ella estaba furiosa porque le preocupaba la felicidad de su primo, aunque trataba de disimularlo eso era lo que más le preocupaba a la muchacha venida de Hong Kong.

Sabes Tomoyo nunca terminaré de entender a Shaoran, reconozco que desde niño ha vivido bajo presión y todo eso, pero actuar de esta forma es incomprensible, después de todo lo que paso, él solo decide irse y dejar otra vez acá sola a Kinomoto – comentó Meiling aún alterada, a pesar de que muchas veces había tratado de cambiar esa forma de pensar de su primo, era casi imposible hacerle ver que existen cosas mucho más importantes que sus responsabilidades y sobretodo que no es correcto sobreponer sus responsabilidades a sus sentimientos, pero al parecer él jamás entendería eso…

Siéntate mejor Meiling, tienes que serenarte, descontrolándote de esa manera no vas a lograr nada – indicó rápidamente la muchacha de armoniosa voz que cogió la mano de su amiga, la prima de la maestra de las cartas entendía lo que sentía su amiga china, no solamente estaba molesta con su primo, sino que la muchacha china estaba molesta consigo misma, pues no había sido capaz de lograr que esa persona especial para ella fuera feliz.

Tienes razón, quizás ya sea muy tarde… pero igual si es necesario regresaré a Hong Kong para traer de nuevo a ese obstinado, pero me extraña que estés tan tranquila… a lo mejor le llegaste a decir algo para que él cambie de opinión, dime que estoy en lo cierto ¿verdad? – preguntó la muchacha de Hong Kong que se serenó por el momento y tomó asiento nuevamente junto con su amiga, lo único que justificaba la tranquilidad de su amiga era que el jefe del clan Li no había logrado viajar aun.

Como te dije antes Meiling, no había forma de hacer entender a tu primo que se quedara, si lo hubiera intentado habría sido en vano, además yo no era la persona indicada para hacerle entrar en razón – expresó la estudiante de periodismo que no pudo disimular una enorme sonrisa que esbozo en su rostro ante la cara de confusión de su acompañante, si de algo estaba segura Tomoyo era que su prima no dejaría que se le escapara la felicidad sin dar la lucha.

Espera un momento, ¿Qué quieres insinuar con eso?, no me digas que se lo contaste a Kinomoto, pero entonces… - la prima del descendiente Clow no pudo terminar de hablar, no esperaba que su amiga le contara de la manera más imprevista a la antigua card captor todo acerca de lo que pasó con su primo… ella era consciente como su primo sufrió en silencio todo estos años por regresar a Japón, pero la maestra de las cartas podía perdonar esos dos últimos años de abandono total… aunque pensándolo bien no había que perdonar con respecto a ese tema pues fue algo que ni siquiera el mismo Shaoran podía evitar, lo que si era un problema era todo lo que hizo cuando regresó a Japón, aun inexplicable para ella.

Bueno debo admitir que esta vez tuve que entrometerme, no hubiera deseado hacerlo, pero estaba en juego la felicidad de mi querida amiga, así que no me quedó otra opción, así que la llamé por teléfono apenas terminé de hablar con Li, estoy seguro que ella lograra detenerlo – indicó la muchacha de ojos azulados que por un instante mostró un semblante apesadumbrado, como si algo le hiciera sentir triste.

Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Pareciera que algo te hiciera sentir triste, ¿pasó algo que yo no sepa? – preguntó Meiling algo confundida al ver el cambio brusco en las facciones de su amiga, a veces le era un poco complicado entender del todo a su amiga.

No es nada de eso, lo que sucede es que me voy a perder la oportunidad de filmar el gran momento de Sakura, el reencuentro con su gran amor, ese debe ser el momento más feliz de su vida… y no estaré para filmarlo, es una desgracia – repuso con tristeza Tomoyo que no pudo evitar que su imaginación volara, imaginándose como sería el encuentro de los dos muchachos… las cosas que se dirían… el importantísimo beso…

"¿Cómo puede pensar en esa cosas en un momento tan crucial como éste?"- se preguntó la joven china que aún no entendía la obsesión de su amiga por filmar a la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow… la heredera de la familia Daidouji era siempre una caja de sorpresas, sin embargo había algo que la tenía intrigada…

Te veo muy segura que se van a reconciliar, pero yo no estoy tan segura de eso, pues con la forma de actuar que últimamente había mostrado Shaoran, por lo menos yo de Sakura no le perdonaría tan fácilmente, que sufra un poco como mínimo – afirmó con seriedad Meiling, conocía lo amable y sensible que era su amiga japonesa, pero de eso a perdonar de buenas a primeras todo lo que le hizo sufrir en los últimos meses sería ya un exceso de amabilidad.

No te preocupes por eso Meiling, Sakura no tiene nada que perdonarle a Li, eso lo sabe muy bien ella, al fin comprendió que todo lo que él hizo fue con el único motivo de protegerla, tú más que nadie sabes cómo es Li cuando se trata de eso, se entrega sin importarle ni siquiera lo que le pueda pasar a él mismo – expresó con calma la muchacha de ojos azulados dejando confundida a su amiga, la mente de la muchacha china comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, si interpretaba correctamente lo que le dijo su amiga, definitivamente su amiga japonesa sabía algo más que ella desconocía, pues no estaba enterada nada con respecto a que su primo tenía que proteger a Sakura.

Haber vamos despacio Tomoyo, dijiste que tenía que protegerla, ¿pero de qué? Desde cuando tú sabes que Shaoran hacia eso, venga dime la verdad ¿tú sabes el motivo del comportamiento de Shaoran? ¿no? – preguntó finalmente la prima del muchacho de ojos color miel después de sacar sus propias conclusiones, estaba casi segura que su amiga ocultaba algo, y en el frenesís de la conversación había comentado algo que quizás no debía haber comentado… pero si ya lo había dicho, era mejor que lo dijera todo de una vez.

Ay Meiling que te puedo decir, espero que no te lo tomes a mal, pero en fin… recuerdas la vez que te comenté que encaré a Li, justo cuando salíamos de encontrarnos con Hiiragizawa – indicó algo apenada la estudiante de periodismo, definitivamente había metido la pata, esperaba contarle a su amiga sobre el secreto de Li de otra manera, pero las circunstancias le obligaban a decir todo… solo esperaba que ella pudiera comprender que no tenía otra opción.

Pues ahora que lo mencionas, me había olvidado de eso… lo recuerdo, llegaste en la noche y me comentaste que habías hablado con él, pero no habías logrado sacarle nada y… ya veo por donde va la cosa… - atinó a decir la muchacha china que se dio cuenta que su amiga de infancia le había mentido con respecto a esa conversación… la pregunta ahora era ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Me temo que tus sospechas son correctas amiga, espero que sepas comprenderme y que me disculpes el haberte ocultado esto, pero fue una promesa que Li me hizo jurar y solo fui capaz de romperla para contárselo a Sakura y así ella pudiera evitar que él se fuera – indicó con cierta vergüenza la muchacha de armoniosa voz, entendía que su amiga se molestara con ella, después de que la joven china le confiara muchas cosas personales, se diera el lujo de ocultarle algo de ese tipo…

No me esperaba algo así, por lo menos no de ti, supongo que realmente no tuviste otra alternativa – respondió después de unos segundos de silencio Meiling, sin embargo la muchacha esquivó la mirada de su amiga, muy en el fondo estaba resentida con ella.

Supongo que ahora me podrías decir que fue lo que pasó ¿verdad? – volvió a preguntar la muchacha de ojos castaños al ver que ambas se habían quedado en silencio, al parecer se había formado un ambiente muy tenso entre ellas…

Bueno lo que me contó fue que cuando llegó a Japón, tuvo visiones que le mostraban cosas muy dolorosas y mucho sufrimiento… entre todo eso se encontraba Sakura… ella moría en su visión, pero lo más importante de todo era que le advertían que no debía acercarse a Sakura, de lo contrario todo lo que veía en su visión se cumpliría, por eso te dije que Sakura no tenía nada que perdonar, Li había hecho todo para protegerla – expresó con rapidez la estudiante de periodismo que buscó la mirada de su amiga en un afán de disculpa, pero lo único que recibió fue que le esquivara la vista.

Y yo pensando lo peor de Shaoran, como debió haber sufrido todo este tiempo, sin poder decirlo a nadie, yo ni siquiera fui capaz de comprenderlo, simplemente le juzgué y pensé lo peor de él, si hubiera sabido esto antes… - se recriminó en voz alta Meiling que dejó escapar unas lágrimas de impotencia… se sentía tan avergonzada de haber dudado de su primo…

No te pongas así Meiling, te pido disculpas por haberte mentido, pero no quise romper mi promesa, en ese tiempo tenía la esperanza que él mismo recapacitará pero como vez hasta el último momento persistió con eso, y bueno… - indicó la muchacha de ojos azulados que no lo pensó dos veces y abrazó a su amiga con ternura, entendía que se sentía mal por haber dudado de él, pero había algo más… lo sentía.

No te preocupes Tomoyo, te entiendo… más bien discúlpame por mi reacción, acá soy la única que cometió un gran error, yo debería ser una de las personas que más debería conocer a Shaoran, si me hubiera percatado de su dolor, habría podido ayudarle… - dijo con pesadumbre la muchacha china que secó sus lágrimas con sus manos.

No te preocupes, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, ya tendrás tiempo para conversar con Li, estoy casi segura que Sakura llegó a tiempo… así que sonríe amiga – expresó un poco más alegre Tomoyo que se percató que las primeras lágrimas de su amiga no fueron únicamente por el problema que tuvo con su primo.

Si tienes razón, Kinomoto logrará detenerlo y ambos serán felices como debió ser hacer 8 años - respondió la muchacha china que se alejó de su amiga, le dolía saber que su primo sería feliz con otra mujer y no con ella, y aunque hace años que había asimilado la idea de verlo feliz con la maestra de las cartas, aun sentía lo mismo de niña y le dolía que su primo estuviera en otros brazos, sin embargo sabía que su amiga japonesa lo haría muy feliz y con eso para ella debería ser suficiente...

La muchacha de ojos castaños sin darse cuenta dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas que recorrieron rápidamente sus mejillas para estrellarse violentamente con el suelo, no podía mentirse a si misma, le dolía tanto que él no la amará y que fuera feliz con otra mujer… no era nada en contra de ella, pero no podía sentirse completamente feliz por ellos, era demasiado…

La estudiante de periodismo observó con nostalgia a su amiga, no era un secreto el enorme amor que sentía por su primo, su amiga china siempre había sido muy transparentes en sus sentimientos… no le era sorpresa ver que derramara unas lágrimas por saber que su primo y la maestra de las cartas estarían juntos, sin embargo le sorprendía la entereza con que había soportado esa situación, no cabía duda que su amiga había madurado mucho, a su mente vino los recuerdos de esa noche cuando eran niñas, la niña china llegó y lloró todo la noche en sus rodillas, sin pensarlo dos veces Tomoyo se acercó a su amiga y metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta en busca de algo.

Toma, tal vez lo necesites – atinó a decir la muchacha de armoniosa voz que le mostró una cálida sonrisa a su amiga, mientras le alcanzaba con su mano el pañuelo que había extraído de su bolsillo.

Gracias... - fue lo único que pudo decir la joven china antes de saltar a los brazos de su amiga y romper en llanto…

--0--

Las horas comenzaron a pasar para dar paso a un bello atardecer en la ciudad de Tomoeda, en el hospital de esta ciudad todo parecía tranquilidad, sin embargo no sabían lo que se les venía encima… una pareja muy peculiar caminaba por los pasillos con dirección a una de las habitaciones del área de recuperación del hospital, la pareja se veía radiante, ambos iban a visitar a un paciente que era muy conocido por ellos.

A los pocos minutos la pareja se encontraba frente a una puerta, que sin demora tocaron, para luego escuchar una voz desde dentro que les invitaba a pasar, cosa que no dudaron dos veces en hacerlo y grande fue la sorpresa del paciente al ver entrar a la pareja.

Hola Yuki – saludó el doctor Kinomoto que esquivó disimuladamente la mirada de su amigo, pues conocía muy bien al profesor y sabía que por dentro estaba disfrutando de la escena, además para el joven médico su relación con la prima de Eriol, era toda una experiencia… y aun no se acostumbraba del todo a ese nuevo estilo de vida que había tomado.

Hola Tsukishiro – saludó también la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon que le mostró una sonrisa al docente mientras se aferraba con fuerza del brazo de su novio que seguía mirando a otro lado.

¡¡Hola a los dos!! Vaya que sorpresa, esto si no me lo esperaba, asumo que debe haber una razón especial para que me vengan a ver los dos, tal vez una boda por ahí… - repuso entre sonrisas el profesor de preparatoria dejando boquiabierto a su amigo que se quedó helado de una pieza, sin demora el profesor apartó su libro a un costado de su cama, la conversación en pocos segundos se pondría muy interesante.

¿De qué cosas hablas Yuki? Deja de decir tonterías como esas, habíamos venido por otra razón – se apresuró a decir el doctor Kinomoto que se había puesto un poco nervioso con el tema.

Touya tiene razón, hemos venido a hablar de otra cosa, pero ahora que lo mencionas no me parece tan mala idea pensar acerca de eso – indicó la prima de la reencarnación de Clow que colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio, el cual estaba completamente estupefacto con el comentario de la muchacha, definitivamente la conversación se había dirigido por un rumbo equivocado y de no hacer algo podría acabar muy mal para él.

La falsa identidad de Ruby Moon, no demoró en percatarse de la incomodidad de su novio, no le sorprendía en nada que él reaccionara de esa forma, en el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos había aprendido mucho de él, y sabía a la perfección que al médico le era muy difícil mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, así que decidió dejar el tema ahí, por lo menos por el momento, en ese instante observó el curioso libro que había dejado al costado de su cama el profesor, así que encontró una excelente forma de cambiar el tema de conversación.

¿Recetas de cocina?, ¿Por qué estás leyendo esto? – preguntó con bastante curiosidad Nakuru que sabía por boca de su novio que el maestro era un amante de la lectura, pero de eso a leer libros de cocina había una gran brecha, así que no se imaginaba el motivo de tan peculiar lectura.

Veo que eres muy observadora Akizuki, lo que sucede, es que la comida del hospital es un poco insípida, no me estoy quejando por si acaso Touya, solo que no es lo que normalmente acostumbro comer, y aquí viene el motivo de leer este libro, cuando salga de aquí cocinaré una de estas recetas para celebrar que al fin podré comer bien – contestó con una enorme sonrisa el docente de preparatoria, mientras sus oyentes les creció una gota en la nuca… no cabía duda que Yukito era único en su especie.

Tú siempre con tus ocurrencias Yukito, en fin… el motivo de nuestra visita era para decirte que mañana saldrás del hospital, así que alégrate amigo, ya no serás torturado nuevamente con la comida del hospital – expresó con una sonrisa maliciosa Touya, para sus adentros se encontraba contento, poco a poco las cosas regresaban a su sendero correcto, su amigo al fin recobraría su salud, ya se estaba acostumbrando al carácter tan extrovertido de su flamante novia que hacían que sus días fueran emocionantes dejando su rutinaria vida, pero sobre todo era feliz por saber que ya no tenía que preocuparse por alejar al tipo chino de su hermana, a esas horas ese mocoso debería estar muy lejos de ahí, todo estaba saliendo a pedir boca…

El profesor Tsukishiro observó detenidamente a su amigo, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que ese repentino cambio de humor no se debía necesariamente a su relación con Nakuru, estaba seguro que él sabía que el muchacho chino se regresaba ese mismo día a Hong Kong y por eso estaba con esa alegría.

Por cierto Touya hay algo que quería preguntarte y aprovechando que estás aquí de una vez te pregunto, dime tú sabías que Li viajaba hoy a Hong Kong ¿verdad?– preguntó la falsa identidad del juez de las cartas que vio como el rostro de su mejor amigo cambia de colores de forma muy rápida.

¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo eso? – preguntó casi al instante el doctor Kinomoto que no podía ocultar su enfado, como no estar molesto si se suponía que ese tipo chino le había dado la primicia exclusivamente a él y ahora resulta que su amigo también sabía… algo no encajaba, existía la posibilidad de que ese tipo se había atrevido a burlarse de él.

"Ese condenado mocoso si se atrevido a verme la cara, haré que se arrepienta apenas lo vea, aunque… ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, si Yukito sabe acerca de eso, entonces eso significa que Sakura ya debe estar enterada de todo" – meditó el médico mientras su novia observaba extrañada como el médico se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Pues como decirlo, digamos que alguien voló hasta acá y me lo comentó, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que así fuera, pero atando cabos sueltos lo más seguro es que Li haya viajada hoy mismo sin despedirse de nadie - respondió Yukito después de unos segundos que pensó en la mejor forma de decir lo que sabía sin comprometer a nadie, sin embargo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al recordar su conversación con el pequeño muñeco de felpa.

¡Qué sorpresa!, no sabía que el joven Li iba a marcharse de esa forma, pero imagino que por lo menos se habrá despedido de Sakura - reflexionó en voz alta la prima de Eriol, aunque a los pocos segundos se lamentó de haber comentado algo cuando escuchó un gruñido lanzado por su novio, la muchacha guardó silencio, en el poco tiempo que salía con el médico conocía de su mal genio pero sobre todo el sentimiento de odio que tenía por el descendiente de Clow Reed y más que eso sabía que el médico no soportaba la idea de ver a ese chico con su hermana.

No me salgas con esas cosas Yuki, esto no es una broma… maldito sujeto, sabía que no podía confiar en él, que estúpido fui al creerle, hasta le prometí guardarle el secreto… ya verá cuando logre verlo – refunfuñó el hijo mayor de Fujitaka al recordar que por unos segundos tanto él como el joven chino lograron entenderse… no cabía duda que todo fue un ardid de ese chiquillo, ya buscaría la forma de cobrarse esa burla…

Ya veo, entonces Li te pidió que no contaras nada, y a ti eso era más que perfecto, sin embargo tengo que darte la mala notica de que Sakura sabe todo eso y lo más seguro que ella debe estar en el aeropuerto para evitar que se vaya – dijo tranquilamente la falsa identidad de Yue que pudo ver como la cara de su amigo cambiaba bruscamente, por unos segundos tuvo el temor que el médico explotara de la cólera.

La falsa identidad de Ruby Moon pudo ver como su novio estaba lleno de ofuscación y que nublaba su juicio, conocía el temperamento del médico, y de seguir con esa conversación tal vez habría consecuencias, sin embargo decidió esperar un poco más para intervenir.

¿¿Sakura lo sabe?? ¿Quién se lo dijo? Voy a matar al que haya hecho esa tontería, espero que no hayas sido tu Yuki... – increpó rápidamente el doctor Kinomoto que sintió que la sangre le hervía, a su mente venía la imagen de los jóvenes abrazándose… podía ver en su mente como los dos se acercaban poco a poco hasta tener sus labios muy cerca y…

"Voy a matar a ese sujeto si se atreve a tocarla" – se dijo el médico que trató de sacarse esas imágenes de su mente, de lo contrario no se haría responsable de sus actos, eso ya era demasiado para poder aceptarlo.

Pues la verdad no he sido yo, sin embargo si lo hubiera sabido antes, no dudes que se lo hubiera dicho, me alegro que alguien le haya dicho, pues se nota que esa persona aprecia mucho a Sakura y se preocupa por su felicidad, no como otros… - indicó con cierto sarcasmo el profesor que se veía irreconocible, definitivamente cuando se trataba de la felicidad de la maestra de las cartas, él confrontaba a quien sea, aunque sea su mejor amigo.

¿Felicidad? ¿De qué felicidad me hablas Yuki?, ella no puede ser feliz con ese bueno para nada que lo único que sabe hacer es hacerla sufrir, no, definitivamente no voy a permitir la relación de esos dos, eso tendrá que ser sobre mi cadáver – exclamó con fuerza el doctor Kinomoto que no quería dar su brazo a torcer, estaba seguro de lo que decía, sabía muy bien todo lo que había pasado su hermana por culpa de ese maldito sujeto, como podía olvidar todo eso…

Yo sé muy bien que todo eso dices para aparentar lo que sabes muy bien, aunque quieras negarlo tú eres el primero en reconocer todo lo que Li ha hecho por tu hermana en este tiempo, también sabes que el sentimiento que los une no es algo que apareció así por así, es un sentimiento nacido desde niños y sobre todo sé que a pesar de lo que dices, lo que más quieres es ver feliz a Sakura y aunque no quieres aceptarlo ella es feliz con Li, si quieres sigue tratando de engañarnos a todos, pero sabes que no miento… dudo que te puedas engañar a ti mismo – increpó pausadamente Yukito como si tratara que cada una de sus palabras entraran al cerebro de su mejor amigo y así pudiera procesar todo con calma.

Lo sé, por eso detesto a ese sujeto… alejará lo que he protegido con tanto anhelo toda mi vida y ya no podré hacer nada para evitarlo – dijo entre dientes el hijo mayor de Fujitaka antes de quedar en silencio, no sabía que decir o que hacer… no encontraba una forma de refutar lo que su amigo había dicho, como odiaba cuando su mejor amigo tenía la razón en ese aspecto, sin embargo se resistía a creer que la felicidad de su hermana estaba con ese mocoso chino… debería existir otra forma…

Touya era consciente que a pesar de todo, ese tipo había sido un ejemplo viviente de la entrega, siempre pendiente de su hermana cuando tenía problemas… no le importaba ni siquiera su propio bienestar si ella estaba bien, lo peor de todo es que él siempre supo que su hermana y el condenado chino quedarían juntos... siempre lo supo, pero no quería admitirlo, la vio sufrir durante ocho años por él y ahora podía ser feliz otra vez, pero estaba harto, el mocoso siempre le iba a ganar y no era justo.

La habitación se había sumido en un silencio profundo… nadie hablaba y la tensión había llegado a un punto crítico, fue en ese momento que la falsa identidad de la guardiana de Eriol decidió actuar, mientras el médico seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, regresó a la realidad cuando sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban el cuello y comenzaban a estrujarle fuertemente ante la sorpresa del maestro que colocó una mano sobre su boca ya que no podía evitar la risa… hace tanto tiempo que no veía una escena como esa.

¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me abraces tan fuerte Nakuru? – preguntó sofocado el doctor Kinomoto que trataba de zafarse de los brazos de su novia, en este momento no tenía humor para soportar las ocurrencias de la muchacha…

Vaya memoria la tuya mi querido Touya, tú mismo me dijiste que te ibas a acostumbrar, ¿o no es así? – preguntó la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon que le mostró una sonrisa la profesor, demostrando su complicidad para cambiar el tema, el buen maestro solo sonrió ante la ocurrencia de la novia de su amigo, no había duda que solo ella podía con el humor del médico.

No me salgas con esas cosas Nakuru, no te das cuenta que en este momento Yukito y yo hablamos de algo muy importante – exclamó con fuerza el médico que sin darse cuenta levantó la voz más de lo debido, cosa que llamó la atención de la jefe del personal de enfermeras que entró en la habitación para ver que sucedía.

Doctor Kinomoto, le rogaría que por favor guarde silencio, hay pacientes que desean descansar, recuerde que está en el área de recuperación… - indicó de manera rápida la mujer que sin pensarlo dos veces abandonó el cuarto, conocía de sobra el genio del médico y no se expondría a un insulto de su parte, y al otro lado el docente ya no podía aguantarse la risa, eso era lo último que le faltaba pasar a su amigo para completar su día.

El doctor Kinomoto solo bajó la cabeza sin decir nada, no se había dado cuenta al extremo que había llegado por tratar el tema de su hermana, Nakuru observó el rostro de su novio, era la viva imagen de la vergüenza y de la cólera, cualquier otra mujer hubiera corrido pero ella no… conocía muy bien el mal genio del médico.

Es mejor que nos vayamos Touya, dejemos descansar a Tsukishiro, mañana habrá más tiempo para hablar y mayor privacidad, nos vemos Tsukishiro y perdón las molestias – apresuró a decir la prima de Eriol que le sonrió al maestro.

Espera un momento, aun no he ter… espera Nakuru, no me jales – no pudo terminar de hablar el hijo mayor de Fujitaka pues sintió como el brazo de su novia lo jalaba hacia afuera de la habitación.

No se preocupen, nos vemos mañana – atinó a decir la falsa identidad del juez de las antiguas cartas Clow que no pudo evitar reírse ante la ocurrencia de la novia de su amigo, no había duda que esos dos eran tal para cual.

Una vez afuera de la habitación, el médico se encontraba totalmente confundido, no sabía qué hacer, no se esperaba una noticia como esa, cuando estaba celebrando que al fin se había deshecho del tipo chino, ahora resulta que no se había ido y peor aún en estos precisos momentos podían estar ellos dos juntos… no iba a permitir eso si era posible iría ahora mismo a evitar ese encuentro.

¿A dónde te vas Touya?, espero que no pienses ir en búsqueda de Sakura, ella ya está bastante grande para saber lo que le conviene, solo conseguirás con este comportamiento alejarla de ti, a lo mejor no tienes nada de qué preocuparte y te estás haciendo tanto lío por las puras… deja que las cosas siguen su propio sendero – indicó Nakuru que tomó de la mano a su novio al ver que tenía la intención de echarse a correr a toda prisa.

¿Cómo me pides algo así? Yo tengo… - el hijo de Fujitaka no pudo terminar de seguir hablando pues sintió como los labios de su novia se entrelazaban con los suyos sin poder evitarlo, el beso fue apasionado y aunque no duro mucho, hizo que el médico se olvidara de todo…

Olvídate por el momento de tu hermana, yo sé que la quieres mucho, pero déjala ser feliz, yo soy fiel testigo de cuanto la quiere Li, desde niños la amó sin importarle sus propios sentimientos si con eso ella era feliz, estoy segura que tú también lo sabes, así que Sakura no puede estar en mejores manos, así que déjate de preocupar por ella, no crees que ya es hora de que te preocupes por ti mismo… ya no estás solo, estoy contigo para aliviarte tus penas y preocupaciones, así que deja de pensar en eso y solo vámonos de aquí, vayamos a donde las preocupaciones no nos persigan – repuso la muchacha que nuevamente besó a su novio y se recostó en su pecho, sintió todo el calor del médico, se sentía tan cálido… Touya sabía que su novia tenía la razón, estaba tan agradecido de tenerla a su lado, así que por ese momento dejaría de lado ese tema, y sin demora comenzaron a caminar lentamente con dirección a la salida del hospital…

--0--

Las horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cayó la noche para luego dar paso a un nuevo amanecer y pronosticando un cálido día, los primeros rayos solares ingresaron por la ventana de una habitación en donde dormía plácidamente una bella muchacha de ojos verdes... de un cajón salió un simpático muñeco de felpa que comenzó a volar por la habitación, pero se detuvo de pronto en medio de la habitación y se acercó silenciosamente a la cama de la joven.

"No entiendo por qué abraza con tanta fuerza ese oso negro… espera… ese oso se lo regalo ese mocoso, entonces…" – sus pensamientos comenzaban a torturar al pequeño muñeco de felpa que comenzó a volar en círculos encima de la muchacha que seguía durmiendo, ella dormía con tanta paz y con una felicidad que solo una cosa podía significar.

"No me cabe duda… esa repentina felicidad, esa sonrisa que muestras ahora solo puede deberse a algo, endemoniado mocoso… al fin lo conseguiste, no entiendo como Sakurita te pudo perdonar todo lo que le hiciste, ¿Por qué Sakura hiciste esa tontería?"- se preguntó el guardián con desánimo, aunque la respuesta era muy obvia se negaba a aceptarlo.

La falsa identidad de Kerberos después de unos segundos descendió y se dejó caer sobre la cama, necesitaba pensar que haría desde ahora… era tonto seguir engañándose pues sabía muy bien que sus temores se habían realizado, su dueña había logrado detener al tipo ese de partir ¿Qué como lo sabía? no importaba solo importaba que ese intruso quería robarle el cariño de su mejor amiga y dueña.

El guardián comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, todo el día de ayer estuvo meditando sobre el autor de la llamada, aunque siempre se respondía que era Yukito, sin embargo él lo había negado… entonces si no era el maestro el cómplice de ese mocoso, entonces ¿Quién? El muñeco se quedó pensativo por un buen rato, entonces la imagen de una persona vino a su mente, claro… tenía que ser esa persona, ahora las cosas tenían sentido… ella era también cómplice del sujeto chino… siempre defendiéndolo y mal aconsejado a su dueña, no había duda que ella pudo hacer algo así, pero como pudo traicionarlo de esa manera…

"Ya no tengo más dudas, tuvo que ser ella... ella era la única que sería feliz viéndolos juntos, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo Tomoyo? ¿Cómo te has dejado manipular por ese tipo? No te has dado cuenta Tomoyito que ese mocoso es malo y no me agradaaaaaa, ¿Cómo alguien tan inteligente como tú se dejó engañar por ese tipo?... él no la quiere, si la hizo sufrir por ocho años" – se dijo con pesadumbre el guardián que tomaba vuelo una vez más y comenzaba a girar por toda la habitación con histeria, la situación se había salido de control… ahora tendría que pensar en que haría de ahora en adelante.

Mientras revoloteaba en el dormitorio, la falsa identidad de la bestia guardiana del sello de las cartas escuchó ruidos en la cocina, era muy temprano para que el padre de su dueña estuviera en la cocina, así que decidió ver qué pasaba… salió sin hacer ruido del cuarto, no quería levantar a su amiga, rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina y observó a Fujitaka Kinomoto comenzando a hacer el desayuno, el decano tenía puesto su típico mandil rosa y a su lado estaba la foto de una hermosa mujer muy parecida a la maestra de las cartas salvo en el pelo, al parecer fue una falsa alarma aunque era muy raro que el amable señor estuviera haciendo el desayuno tan temprano, cuando el guardián disponía regresar escuchó un sollozo que llamó su atención y vio que el hombre sujetaba la fotografía de la madre de su dueña.

Mi querida Nadeshiko, me siento muy feliz, por fin mi pequeña Sakura sonríe con esa misma alegría de hace ocho años, estoy seguro que logró encontrar la felicidad, la verdad Nadeshiko es que todos los días al ver a Sakura es como si te viera a ti, no lo puedo evitar… ella están parecida en todo a ti, en la forma de hablar y de sonreír, y que te puedo decir de Touya, sigue igual con ese mal carácter que tiene, pero ahora al fin encontró a alguien que sepa comprenderlo es una muchacha muy simpática y alegre... Ojala pronto Sakura me presente a ese muchacho que tanto espero por ocho años, me imagino que debe ser uno en un millón, estoy muy feliz por nuestros dos hijos Nadeshiko lo único que me faltaría sería que tú estés a mi lado y al de ellos, aunque yo estoy seguro que nunca dejas de cuidarnos y siempre estás con nosotros… me haces falta… - en ese preciso momento Fujitaka Kinomoto no pudo contener la emoción concentrada y se pudo ver una pesada lágrima que resbalaba por el rostro del hombre ante la sorpresa del guardián que se había quedado helado.

Sé que te prometí que sería fuerte el día que te fuiste, pero a veces te extraño tanto, lo sé… tú nunca me dejaras, no te preocupes no romperé mi promesa, seguiré siendo fuerte por mis dos pequeños y por ti – terminó de decir Fujitaka que limpió su rostro y volvió a sonreír, tal vez su hija no demoraría en levantarse y no le gustaría mostrarse así ante ella.

Kero se quedó allí sin reacciona alguna, todo esto fue una revelación para él, en todo estos años siempre había visto al padre de su dueña como una persona feliz que solo se preocupaba por sus hijos, sin embargo ahora comprendía porque su amiga quería tanto a su padre, era un hombre digno de admirar… este suceso le hizo pensar si todo lo que estaba haciendo era correcto… sin más el pequeño guardián fue volando sin rumbo por la casa… necesitaba pensar.

Al rato la muchacha abrió sus ojos y con gran esfuerzo se levantó de su cama… mientras se cambiaba de ropa comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su amigo, sin embargo no lograba encontrarlo… su cajón estaba vacío, la muchacha se acercó a su ventana a ver si se encontraba por afuera, pero no lo encontró… la muchacha aprovechó para deleitarse con el paisaje… ahora podía ver las cosas desde un punto de vista tan distinto… sin demora comenzó a bajar las escalares mientras en su mente un pensamiento la ocupaba.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido Kero?, se suponía que me iba a levantar temprano"- se dijo la muchacha algo extrañada con la desaparición de su guardián, pronto la muchacha ingresó a la cocina de su casa y vio a su padre como todos los días sonriente, esperándola con el desayuno servido.

Buenos días papá – indicó la muchacha que le sonrió a su padre, ese día era tan diferente al resto de días anteriores, estaba segura que no existía nada en este mundo que podría quitarle esa felicidad.

Buenos días pequeña Sakura, ¿no te parece que es una hermosa mañana? – preguntó el decano que sonrió, su hija era tan transparente en sus sentimientos que tenía que ser ciego para no darse cuenta que ella estaba rebosante de alegría.

Así es, realmente es una muy hermosa mañana – respondió casi al instante la maestra de las cartas que se prestó a tomar asiento al lado de su padre, la muchacha se sentía un poco nerviosa, pues el hecho de levantarse temprano era para hablar con su padre, no sabía exactamente como empezar a contarle lo que había ocurrido ayer.

Sabes papá, contigo yo no puedo tener secretos y bueno este… yo quería decirte bueno yo... y... – la muchacha japonesa sintió como se formaba un nudo en la garganta y comenzó a balbucear, le era algo penoso decirle a su padre que era novia de un chico, pues en sus veinte años de vida jamás había tocado ese tema o algo afín, el motivo era obvio… nunca había tenido un novio, hasta ahora.

Vamos hija no creo que lo tengas que decirme sea tan malo – indicó Fujitaka que sonreía para darle ánimo a su hija, sabía muy bien que su pequeña niña pronto se alejaría, pero no estaba triste sino feliz, ella se lo merecía… pero nuevamente la idea de soledad le albergaba.

Bueno, yo papá quería decirte que... tengo bueno... tu sabes tengo este un... – nuevamente la antigua card captor no pudo terminar de hablar… no encontraba la suficiente fuerza para decirlo de una vez, y para empeorar la cosa comenzó a sonrojarse…

Haber déjame ayudarte hija… ¿será un pretendiente?… espero que sea así hija pues comenzaba a preocuparme a que no te animaras – concluyó finalmente el decano sonriente, mientras que su hija se ruborizaba como sirena de ambulancia.

Pero papá ¿cómo dices eso? bueno aunque... es cierto – atinó a decir la dueña de las cartas Sakura que bajó la cabeza un poco apenada con toda esa situación, mientras un poco lejos de la cocina si se prestaba suma atención se podía escuchar un leve sollozo…

No tienes porque apenarte Sakura, el estar enamorada no es nada malo, es algo normal de la vida – se apresuró a decir el profesor al ver como su hija tenía la mirada hacia el suelo.

Es cierto papá… no tiene nada de malo, el problema es que no quiero imaginarme la cara de mi hermano cuando sepa esto, tú sabes… - repuso la muchacha que nuevamente bajó la cabeza, conocía el carácter explosivo de su hermano y sobre todo reconocía la enemistad que tenía con su novio… iba a ser todo un suceso cuando lo supiera.

No te preocupes hija, si es eso es todo lo que te pone nerviosa, ya no tienes de que preocuparte, él entenderá ya verás… si ahora se te ve radiante, has recuperado el ánimo que tenías hace tiempo, como oponerse a eso hija mía – indicó el docente mientras abría sus brazos para recibir a su hija que se abalanzaba a abrazar a su padre.

Gracias papá, te quiero mucho – indicó la muchacha de ojos verdes que abrazaba a su padre, estaba feliz… tanto por Shaoran como por su papá, fue un duro golpe para ella saber que su padre era el enviado del mal, pero felizmente ya no recordaba nada, era un alivio que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Yo también te quiero mucho hija, pero ¡vaya como ha pasado la hora!, si no te apuras hija llegarás tarde a la universidad – indicó con una sonrisa el decano que pudo ver por un instante la cara de espanto de su hija, otro día más que llegaría algo tarde.

Si tienes razón, me terminó de alistar y me voy a la universidad – indicó Sakura que se apresuró a subir a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse y dirigirse a la universidad.

El profesor comenzó a juntar el servicio para llevarlo al fregadero, mientras a su mente venían recuerdos de un sueño extraño… ya no pensaría más en esas cosas, ahora lo importante era la felicidad de su hija menor…

--0--

En una de las residencias que había en Tomoeda, un muchacho oriental sintió que los rayos del sol le daban en el rostro, así que poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos hasta tenerlos totalmente abierto… sin demora estiró los brazos mientras bostezaba, necesitaba sacarse el sueño que tenía encima, era un día hermoso para seguir en su cama… era el primer día de un nuevo comenzar y estaba feliz, ¿cómo no estarlo?, si por fin estaba con la mujer que amaba, la mujer por la que daría su vida otra vez sin pensarlo, con la que había soñado tantas veces durante ocho años, la misma que cuando eran niños lo hacía sonrojarse hasta extremos que ni él mismo podía creer, pronto ingresó a su dormitorio un anciano de cara muy alegre.

Buenos días joven Shaoran, espero no haberle despertado, pero en la sala tiene visitas – indicó con una gran sonrisa el mayordomo que veía como el muchacho se desperezaba y comenzaba a cambiarse de ropa, el anciano se encontraba feliz que el muchacho no se hubiera ido… no sabía exactamente los detalles pero al parecer había logrado arreglar sus problemas con la hermosa muchacha de ojos verdes…

¿Visitas...? ¿Y quiénes son Wei? – preguntó sorprendido el jefe del clan Li que no se imaginaba quien vendría a verlo, pues se suponía que todos piensan que él estaba aún en el hospital, salvo su adorada Sakura y también claro su amiga de ojos azulados… sin embargo le parecía raro que fueran a verlo…

Discúlpeme joven Shaoran, pero las visitas me pidieron expresamente que no revelara sus identidades, quieren que sea una sorpresa para usted, así que con su permiso voy a ver si necesitan algo mientras usted se alista - contestó el mayordomo de la familia Li que reía en su interior, no tenía ni la mínima duda que esas visitas le mejorarían aún más el humor del muchacho.

"Me alegra mucho que el joven Shaoran haya recuperado la sonrisa… no lo había visto así en años, espero que esa sonrisa siempre esté con él de ahora en adelante, estoy seguro que el señor estaría orgulloso de su hijo"- se dijo Wei que hizo un ademán para luego girarse en dirección a la salida de la habitación, a los pocos segundos se había perdido de la vista del muchacho.

El descendiente de Clow Reed se vestía con suma rapidez pues estaba intrigado con sus recientes visitas, no le extrañaba si una de las personas que lo esperaba abajo fuera su amiga de infancia, pero la otra persona ¿Quién podría ser?, su novia no podía ser porque tenía clase en la universidad, la duda comenzó a carcomerlo así que se alisto lo más rápido que pudo.

Pronto salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la sala en donde lo esperaban, al llegar como se lo había imaginado se encontraba la estudiante de periodismo… pero la otra persona era… su prima, el muchacho chino no pudo evitar salir corriendo y abrazar a ambas muchachas, ellas eran las culpables de toda su felicidad y no podía menos que abrazarlas, no esperaba la visita de su prima, después de la última vez que hablaron… había tantos motivos para celebrar…

El repentino abrazo del jefe del clan Li tomó por sorpresa a ambas muchachas que solo atinaron a corresponder el afecto del muchacho, no esperaban una muestra de cordialidad de esa magnitud de parte del muchacho que normalmente era un poco reservado con sus emociones.

Gracias a ambas, son mis mejores amigas, les debo toda la felicidad que siento ahora… gracias por creer en mí – indicó con felicidad el muchacho de ojos color miel mientras se separaba de sus amigas y les mostraba una enorme sonrisa, gracias a sus consejos él al fin había encontrado la felicidad.

Ambas muchachas se miraron sin poder decir algo, estaban totalmente sorprendidas por la actitud del muchacho, aunque ellas comprendían lo feliz que él era, sin embargo no esperaban ser recibidas con esa emotividad.

La verdad no sé que tienes que agradecernos – atinó a decir la muchacha china que se sonrojó levemente, era la primera vez que su primo la trataba de esa forma, era algo nuevo para ella.

Tú eres una de las personas que le debo mucho Meiling, si no estuvieras conmigo, quien sabe que fuera de mí, con mi obstinada actitud de hacer las cosas a mi manera y sobreponer mis responsabilidades a mis sentimientos, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte de nuevo, estaba deseoso de pedirte disculpas por las estupideces que te dije ese día… me merecía la bofetada que me diste, tal vez sin eso no hubiera reaccionado… gracias por siempre estar conmigo y hacerme ver mis errores – indicó el jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente que abrazó a su prima con mucha ternura, el muchacho recordó la fuerza con la que su prima golpeaba y por lo menos le quedaba como experiencia no hacerla enojar.

No hay nada que disculpar y mucho menos que agradecer, eres mi primo querido y siempre velaré para que todo te vaya bien, así que no dudes que siempre estaré ahí para hacerte reaccionar, porque a veces pecas de cabeza dura – indicó la muchacha de ojos castaños mientras se separaba de su primo y le mostraba una sonrisa.

Ah y no me olvidado de ti Daidouji, tengo tanto que agradecerte, sino fuera por ti de seguro yo ya no estaría acá, estaría frente al comité ocultando mis sentimientos y deseos, sino le hubieras dicho a Sakura que me iba, quizás las cosas fueran distintas – indicó el hechicero oriental que abrazó también a su amiga sin demora.

No hay nada que agradecer Li, no podía dejar que ella sufriera una vez más por ti - respondió la estudiante de periodismo mientras soltaba una risa delicada, en ese momento recordó la llamada de su prima…

La muchacha de ojos azulados se aprestaba a contestar el teléfono, se sentía ansiosa por saber la noticia que le traía su prima, estaba algo tensa pensando todo el día que había pasado, después de unos segundos de vacilación levantó la bocina del teléfono… era el momento de saber lo que había pasado.

Hola Sakura, ¿lo lograste verdad?, lograste detenerlo, no me vayas a decir que... – la idea de que el muchacho chino se había ido era tan difícil de concebir que la estudiante de periodismo no pudo terminar de hablar… por unos segundos no hubo respuesta de su amiga, daba la impresión que la maestra de las cartas estaba gozando con el suspenso.

Se puede decir que algo así..., en realidad no alcance el avión cuando llegue éste se había marchado ya cinco minutos antes – indicó con tranquilidad la muchacha de ojos verdes, dejando boquiabierta a su amiga que no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

No puede ser, al final no pudiste alcanzarlo… entonces todo fue en vano, discúlpame Sakura – atinó a decir la muchacha de armoniosa voz acongojada por el suceso, sin embargo había algo raro ahí, su amiga no mostraba estar triste ni nada por el estilo, al contrario se le escuchaba muy tranquila hasta incluso alegre…

No debes disculparte de nada, yo debería agradecerte con toda mi alma, gracias a ti soy feliz, muy feliz como nunca lo había sido… tenía que contártelo amiga, no, tú eres más que eso para mí, eres como una hermana… a pesar de que yo llegué tarde, él no abordó el avión… fue grande mi sorpresa cuando él me lo dijo, pudimos al fin ser sinceros con nuestros sentimientos y me besó… no sabes cómo me sentí – exclamó con alegría la maestra de las cartas que recordaba lo que pasó en el aeropuerto.

Me alegro mucho por ti Sakura, por un momento pensé que las cosas habían salido mal, pero me alegra haberme equivocado, al fin Li dejó que sus sentimientos mandarán – concluyó la heredera de la familia Daidouji que se imaginó en ese momento como debió ser ese momento para su prima.

Gracias hermana, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea, siempre estaré cuando me necesites – dijo la antigua card captor aún emocionada.

Siempre juntas Sakura no lo olvides, nos lo prometimos desde que teníamos tan solo 11 años – respondió con seguridad la estudiante de periodismo, mientras ambas se quedaban en silencio…

No era necesario ser algún tipo de adivino para ver que el hechicero oriental rebozaba de alegría, la muchacha china no podía ocultar un sentimiento de felicidad por él, sin embargo no era completo… ella aún lo amaba, sin embargo ya había tenido tiempo suficiente para desahogarse, ahora debía mostrarse feliz…

Al fin conseguiste tu felicidad Shaoran, sin embargo ya es momento que cumplas con tu obligación, ¿verdad? – indicó Meiling que mostró una sonrisa maliciosa, ella sabía a dónde tenía que llegar para sacar de sus estribos a su primo.

La estudiante de periodismo se quedó pensativa ante el repentino comentario de su amiga china… pero no tuvo que pasar ni siquiera un minuto para que la muchacha entendiera lo que su amiga se refería… y simplemente sonrió y movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en señal de confirmación de lo dicho por su amiga.

¿Qué cosas hablas Meiling? No creo que sea este el mejor momento para hablar de estas cosas… - respondió entre balbuceos el jefe del clan Li sumamente incómodo con el comentario de su prima, sabía muy bien a donde quería llegar su prima… no había hablado nada de eso con nadie…

Pero el tiempo pasa Shaoran, tú sabes muy bien que tienes que justificar tu presencia en Japón con tu madre, además que pasó con las obligaciones primero luego el resto, ahora no me vengas a decir que no recuerdas que como el jefe del clan Li debes dejar por lo menos un heredero para que la dinastía continúe – recriminó rápidamente la muchacha china algo alterada, a veces su primo lograba sacarla de sus casillas.

Vaya no sabía eso, va ser toda una sorpresa cuando Sakura lo sepa, pero no dudo que te dará el sí – indicó la muchacha de armoniosa voz algo sorprendida al saber las responsabilidades que estaba atado el descendiente de Clow, pero no tenía ninguna duda que su casi hermana se casaría con él sin pensarlo dos veces.

Esperen… no creen que se están apurando demasiado, nosotros recién hemos empezado una relación el día ayer… es algo descabellado lo que me piden… yo sería inmensamente feliz cuando nos casemos y es lo que más deseo, pero cada cosa tiene su momento, no sé cómo pero me las ingeniaré, no se preocupen por eso… así que no me presionen tanto – indicó algo escandalizado el hechicero oriental al notar que sus dos amigas ya habían dejado la broma y se habían tomado en serio el tema del matrimonio.

Está bien Shaoran, confiaremos en tu palabra, ojala no demores tanto y tengamos que esperar otros ocho años – indicó resignada la muchacha china que abrazó a su amiga y ambas sonrieron ante su ocurrencia, mientras el jefe del comité de oriente se desparramaba sobre el sofá, tenía tantas cosas que pensar.

--0--

Caía la tarde en Tomoeda, a lo lejos se podía observar como el astro rey comenzaba poco a poco a ocultarse, sin embargo todo esto era indiferente a un muñeco de felpa que hace un buen tiempo había estado sumergido en sus pensamientos.

El guardián sabía que las cosas no podían estar peor que ahora, después que su dueña había ido a la universidad, él había regresado al dormitorio para pensar… aunque en el fondo sentía una gran nostalgia, tenía tantas cosas por su mente que estaba intranquilo, se puso a recorrer el cuarto de su amiga, recordaba muy bien la conversación de su amiga y su padre… solo existía en este mundo una sola persona que podía ser el pretendiente, novio o lo que fuera… solo ese sujeto podía ser, la falsa identidad de Kerberos sintió como la sangre le hervía de solo pensar que ese mocoso se acercaba a su mejor amiga, no permitiría que "ese" se sobrepasara con su dueña… eso jamás, antes muerto que permitir eso, definitivamente ese tipo no tocaría ni uno de sus castaños cabellos mientras "la gran bestia del sello Kerberos" viviera.

Los pensamientos del pequeño guardián fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos que se acercaban… había la posibilidad que el decano estuviera subiendo… a los pocos segundos la perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar, Kero se escondió entre las cobijas de la cama, no quería causar problemas a su amiga, la puerta se abrió y se dejo ver una hermosa muchacha de ojos verdes, la muchacha cerró tras ella la puerta, se veía feliz… demasiado para el gusto de su guardián, además estaba esa enorme sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, sonreía nuevamente como hace 8 años… y el motivo solo podía ser uno, había llegado el momento de confrontar la verdad… así que decidido el guardián salió de su escondite.

Por fin te dignaste a regresar Sakura, me podrías decir ¿por qué tan tarde? – preguntó inesperadamente la falsa identidad de la bestia guardiana de ojos dorados que clavó su mirada en su amiga… seguro había estado con este tipo chino…

Hola Kero, me quedé haciendo un trabajo en la universidad pues me dejaron un trabajo y… espera, ¿por qué te pones así?, ¡si la enojada debería ser yo…! no te veo desde ayer y habíamos quedado que me ibas a levantar… - respondió la maestra de las cartas algo confundida por la actitud de su pequeño amigo, algo raro estaba pasando con él…

Es cierto, discúlpame… como últimamente has estado tan ocupada, pensé que era mejor dejarte sola – expresó el muñeco de felpa con desánimo, con todo eso se había olvidado completamente lo que le había prometido… el guardián desganado comenzó a volar en dirección a su cajón.

¿Qué te pasa Kero? ¿estás enfermo o te preocupa algo? - preguntó la muchacha que no entendía que podía pasar por la cabecita de su pequeño amigo, pero algo estaba muy claro, a su pequeño guardián algo le estaba molestando.

Sakura no tienes nada que contarle a tu viejo amigo, tú sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa, nunca ha habido secretos entre nosotros ¿verdad? – preguntó repentinamente la falsa identidad de la bestia guardiana que se había sentado sobre la cama.

La antigua card captor se quedó pensativa, no entendía a que venía todo eso, su amigo estaba muy raro, y era un hecho que se traía algo… en ese momento se le vino a la mente su relación con el muchacho chino, ¿existía la posibilidad de que su guardián sospechara algo sobre eso? Era casi imposible… además ella no se sentía aún preparada para darle la noticia por lo menos no ese día.

Claro que si Kero, no tienes ni porque dudarlo… no hay nada que esconder tontito – indicó la muchacha que tomó por los brazos a su pequeño amigo y lo llevó a su pecho, le estaba tan agradecida… sin él de seguro su vida hubiera sido un infierno, rápidamente el muñeco se separó de su amiga dejándola confundida nuevamente.

Todo es por culpa de ese mocoso, hasta te hace mentir por él, no entiendo ¿cómo puedes ser tan ingenua?, ¿Cómo puedes ser su noviaaaa? – exclamó indignado la falsa identidad de la bestia guardiana del sello que se encontraba perplejo de ver lo que era capaz su dueña por encubrir a ese tipo.

La muchacha japonesa se había quedado helada, su primer presentimiento había sido correcto, ¿Cómo su guardián sabía?, pues no podía explicarlo, solo había dos personas que sabían de su relación con el descendiente de Clow, una de ellas era su incondicional prima, y la otra persona era su padre… solo quedaba una opción por la cual el guardián pudo enterarse, seguro estuvo escuchando la conversación con su padre en la mañana…

El silencio de su dueña solo hizo que se pusiera más furioso el pequeño muñeco de felpa, pero muy en el fondo sentía una gran tristeza de ver como esa pequeña niña que había cuidado se había convertido en toda una mujer y ahora ella tenía otras prioridades como ese tipo y ahora él quedaría en segundo plano.

Al final ese tipo se ha salido con la suya… nunca me gustará ese tipo para ti Sakura, ahora seguro te dedicaras solo a él y al pobre Kero dejaras de lado – concluyó el guardián de ojos dorados que bajó la cabeza con tristeza, quería de sobremanera a esa muchacha que no quería compartir su cariño con nadie y menos con ese sujeto que la hizo sufrir por tanto tiempo.

Kero escúchame, las cosas no son así como tú piensas, tú deberías ya saberlo muy bien, yo te quiero mucho, eres muy importante para mí y eso nunca cambiará, en cuanto a Shaoran, el sentimiento que me une a él es muy fuerte, sin embargo no puedes comparar el cariño que tengo a ti con el cariño que le tengo a él, entiéndeme… lo quiero mucho y él a mí, no seas un obstáculo a mi felicidad por favor Kero – imploró la dueña de Yue que vio al pequeño muñequito con dulzura, se sentía feliz de que su pequeño amigo la quisiera tanto, le debía tanto…

Yo también quiero que seas feliz Sakura, pero estoy seguro que ese mocoso bueno para nada solo te hará sufrir – repuso con fastidio el guardián del sello de las cartas que comenzó a mover sus brazos con histeria… tendría que insistir un poco más.

Eso no es cierto Kero, además Shaoran no es ningún mocoso… recuerda que es el jefe del comité de magos de Oriente y líder del clan Li - indicó la muchacha de ojos verdes que no pudo ocultar decirlo con orgullo, pues se sentía muy orgullosa por su novio, él había logrado muchas cosas que ella ni siquiera podía soñar con poder alcanzar.

Vaya esto es el colmo Sakura, no solo lo defiendes sino que ahora me hechas en cara todo sus cargos, pero no me importa, él siempre será un mocoso maleducado y malcriado que lo primero que hizo al verte fue decir que no servías para capturar las cartas Clow – repuso la falsa identidad de Kerberos que levantó vuelo para dirigirse a su cajón, esa escena jamás la olvidaría… desde ese momento ese chiquillo le había caído pésimo…

Aún recuerdas eso… Kero esas cosas quedaron en el pasado, eso también deberías entenderlo - respondió la estudiante de arqueología que miró con ternura a su guardián.

Digas lo que me digas Sakura, los hechos son así… nadie podrá cambiar eso, ¡¡Detesto a ese mocosoooo!! – gritó con fuerza el pequeño guardián con todas sus fuerzas… necesitaba hacerlo, para desahogar su coraje… en ese instante la perilla de la puerta giró rápidamente para luego de unos segundos se dejara ver un hombre un poco preocupado.

La dueña de las cartas Sakura de manera instintiva cerró el cajón en donde se encontraba su pequeño amigo de un solo golpe, mientras trataba de disimular que no había pasado nada en su habitación.

¿Sucede algo pequeña? ¿algo te molesta?– preguntó rápidamente el profesor que dio una rápida mirada a toda la habitación en busca de algo extraño que provocara el grito que escuchó.

No pasa nada papá, todo está bien… solo… he estado un poco agobiada con el sol que hizo hoy y bueno… - se excusó la muchacha que no sabía que decir… realmente era muy mala para mentir.

Me asusté un poco hija, no eres de demostrar tu fastidio de esa forma, en fin, ah… vaya que olvidadizo, con todo eso me había olvidado el motivo por el cual había subido, hija tienes visitas, ya están esperándote en la sala, así que no demores en bajar – indicó el decano que sonrió a su hija y se dirigió nuevamente a la primera planta de la casa.

No te preocupes papá, diles que no demoro nada – expresó la muchacha de ojos verdes a la vez que su padre le hacía un ademán con la mano de afirmación, al poco rato la muchacha se quedó sola nuevamente en su habitación, y después de tomar un poco de aire se dispuso a abrir el cajón.

No había abierto ni la mitad del cajón y su guardián salió disparado del cajón y comenzó a volar con desesperación sobre la cabeza de su dueña, con claros signos de que el pobre muñeco estuvo a punto de asfixiarse.

Ya ves lo que ocasionas con tus gritos Kero, por poco y mi papá nos descubre… - la muchacha no pudo continuar hablando, pudo ver como su amigo volvía a su cajón cabizbajo y triste, tal vez había sido un poco injusta con él, no había tratado de entender sus sentimientos… la muchacha bajó su cabeza hacia donde su amigo pudiera verle directo a los ojos.

Kero cambia esa cara, seguiremos con esta conversación después, pero ten seguro que nosotros siempre estaremos juntos, no lo dudes tontito – dijo Sakura que le sonrió a su amigo y éste la miró y también le sonrió… el muñeco felpa comenzó a tomar en cuenta la posibilidad de que sus celos eran injustificados…

La muchacha de ojos verdes se dirigió a la cocina de la casa, en donde se encontraba su padre que había preparado 5 tazas de té y las colocaba en una bandeja.

¡Qué bueno que hayas venido primero por acá! anda ve atiende a tus visitas, toma llévales esto, hará más amena la conversación, pensaba hacerlo yo, pero así será mejor – indicó el decano que le entregó sin demora a su hija la bandeja con las tazas de té.

Gracias papá – atinó a decir Sakura mientras recibía la bandeja y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salita de su casa, allí habían tres chicas y una de ellas abrazaba con fuerza a un muchacho.

¡¡Hola!! a los tiempos - dijeron al mismo tiempo los invitados que le sonrieron a su anfitriona por la cara de sorpresa que había puesto.

¡Muchachos que sorpresa!, no esperaba su visita – indicó la muchacha de ojos verdes que dejó la bandeja en la mesa y saludó a cada uno de sus amigos, luego la muchacha se sentó y cada uno cogió su taza de té.

El motivo de nuestra visita es para contarte algo muy especial – indicó Chiharu que se sonrojó ante la cara de sorpresa de su amiga que no se explicaba porque se había puesto así, en ese momento se percató la antigua card captor que su amiga cogía de la mano a Yamazaki, ahora entendía todo…

Debe ser algo muy importante, que no te de pena amiga, cuéntame que pasa, seguro es porque... - iba a continuar diciendo la maestra de las cartas cuando la voz del muchacho la interrumpió.

Bueno Chiharu y yo hemos pensado en casarnos, ¿no te parece genial Kinomoto? – preguntó repentinamente el estudiante de derecho que estaba sonriente, la sola idea de casarse con la muchacha de trenzas le emocionaba, desde niños siempre habían estado juntos, fue ella la que le regaló un lindo osito de felpa que aún conservaba.

¿Queeeeeeeeeeee...? – fue lo único que atinó a decir la estudiante de arqueología que se quedó helada de una sola pieza, la palabra "matrimonio" rondaba por su cabeza, no sabía que decir ni que opinar, ella pensó que solo le iban a decir que estaban saliendo juntos, sin embargo ahora el tema se había centrado en el matrimonio… lo más seguro era que ellos no tenían más de una semana saliendo juntos y ya pensaban en casarse, bueno tampoco era que la idea era mala sin embargo la dueña de Kerberos pensaba que las cosas iban demasiado deprisa.

Vaya si que me han sorprendido, no sé qué decirles… estoy alegre por ustedes, pero no creen que están avanzando muy deprisa - indicó la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda después de recuperarse de la primera impresión, su intención no era quedar como una aguafiestas, sin embargo la decisión que ellos tomaban era muy importante para sus vidas y no era correcto tomarla a la ligera.

Recuerda Sakura que ellos se conocen desde que eran niños, así que la idea no es tan descabellada como se ve – indicó la muchacha de anteojos a su amiga mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

Para serte sincera a mí también me tomó de sorpresa, pero como dijo Naoko se conocen desde niños, al igual que tú y Li y hablando de Li ¿no lo has visto?... ayer salió del hospital y ni siquiera le dijo a Takashi para ir a verlo – expresó Rika que mostró una sonrisa muy traviesa, ella sabía adónde quería llegar, tal vez con ese empujoncito su amiga se atreviera a decir lo que siente por el joven chino, ya que no era ningún secreto que ambos hubiesen estado como "casi novios" de niños.

Si lo he visto... además él y yo… somos… - la antigua card captor no podía formar más de 4 palabras en una oración, al poco tiempo comenzó a sentir como sus mejillas ardían, sin pensarlo, instintivamente bajó la cabeza, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decir sobre su relación con el descendiente de Clow Reed.

Parece que no solo Chiharu tiene algo que decir esta tarde, te escuchamos Sakura – se apresuró a decir la estudiante de literatura que miró de reojo a sus otras dos amigas que se miraban pícaramente, ya se imaginaban de lo que iba a decir su amiga de ojos verdes.

Vamos muchachas, no atormenten de esa forma a Kinomoto… - indicó Yamazaki en ayuda de su amiga al ver que la muchacha de ojos verdes no se atrevía a levantar la mirada y mucho menos podía decir algo, mientras que sus amigas estaban a la expectativa de lo que iba a decir.

Pero como se te ocurre decir eso Takashi, Sakura no nos puede dejar con la espina… se nota que es algo muy importante para ella – dijo rápidamente Chiharu que no podía evitar la curiosidad, aunque de antemano se imaginaba de que se trataba, pero siempre es mejor escucharlo de su propia boca que imaginárselo.

Bueno… Shaoran y yo hemos empezado… recién una relación y… - la maestra de las cartas no pudo terminar de hablar, sintió como no solo sus mejillas sino todo su rostro estaba rojo, pero al final entre balbuceos la muchacha logró decirlo y aunque le daba mucha pena contar algo tan privado, ellos eran personas muy importante para ella, así que no tenía nada que ocultar.

¡¡Bravo…!! – exclamaron con euforia todos los presentes, no podían evitar mostrar su alegría por su amiga, aunque era algo casi obvio que esos dos se traían algo desde hace varios días, pero se notaba en el rostro de la muchacha de ojos verdes la felicidad que llevaba consigo.

Vaya al fin… sí que se tomó su tiempo Li, me hace recordar a una "personita", claro… ahora entiendo porque son tan amigos… ambos son tal para cual – indicó la estudiante de administración que miró de reojo a su amigo que fingió una sonrisa para ocultar su incomodidad, sin darse cuenta las orejas del muchacho comenzaron a tornarse de un color rojo vivo, lo que mostraba la vergüenza que sentía…

Las cosas no sucedieron así muchachas, Takashi no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió entre nosotros, si hay una culpable en todo este asunto, esa persona sería yo – exclamó la novia de Yamazaki que bajó la mirada, sabía que había llegado el momento de decir lo que había pasado años atrás, aunque le daba mucha nostalgia recordar, pues le costó varios años perdonar el error que cometió.

Espera Chiharu, las cosas tampoco son así, no es justo que tú… - el estudiante de derecho no pudo terminar de hablar pues su novia le colocó su dedo en la boca, había levantado su rostro y lo miró con ternura… todos los presentes quedaron en la expectativa, al fin sabrían que pasó con esos dos…

No te preocupes Takashi, eso ya quedó en el pasado, sin embargo ellos merecen saber lo que pasó… - hizo una pausa la muchacha de trenzas mientras reunía las fuerzas para contar lo que sucedió años atrás, en ese momento la muchacha vio la mirada tierna de su novio que le dio las fuerzas que necesitaba para continuar.

Muchachas no creo que para ustedes sea una sorpresa que Takashi y yo desde niños éramos más que amigos, bueno fue algo lindo que se afianzó más con los años que vinieron, pero a mediados de la preparatoria, mis padres decidieron que teníamos que viajar y que nos iríamos por tiempo indefinido pues había surgido un problema familiar, no me engañaba sabía que no iba a regresar en mucho tiempo, creí que una relación a distancia no sobreviviría y yo quería que Takashi fuera feliz, no tuve el valor de decirle el motivo de mi ida y simplemente le dije que ya no podía seguir con él, que ya no estaba segura de lo que sentía por él… Takashi no podía creer lo que le decía, y tuve que decirle cosas feas para que me creyera… me dolió muchísimo hacerlo pero pensé que era lo mejor… al día siguiente de eso me fui con mis padres y no vi a Takashi hasta ahora – terminó de decir Chiharu que trató de no verse deprimida, pero ella sabía que no podía fingir frente a sus amigas que la conocían tan bien, en eso sintió que Yamazaki cogía su mano y le sonreía.

Todo ha quedado atrás Chiharu… lo único que importa es que ahora estamos juntos y nos vamos a casar - expresó con una amplia sonrisa el estudiante de derecho a la vez que cogía la mano de su novia con ternura y le besaba en la mejilla mientras la muchacha sentía ganas de llorar pero se contuvo, él tenía razón… solo importaba su futuro matrimonio, el resto era solo cosa del pasado que había que olvidar.

Vamos muchachas dejen esas caras largas, hemos venido a hablar de cosas alegres, no hay que ponernos tristes, además hay muchas cosas que celebrar… claro que una de ellas es el matrimonio de nuestra amiga Chiharu y Takashi, también hay que celebrar por Rika, ya que sus padres han vuelto a comenzar pues han conseguido puestos de trabajo en una prestigiosa empresa de computadoras, y también que ahora nos va muy bien con el negocio de Chiharu y modestia aparte me va muy bien en las clases que probablemente saque el primer puesto en mi promoción - intervino Naoko para tratar de cambiar el tema de conversación y sacar la tensión en que se había enfrascado esa conversación…

Es cierto, al fin las cosas están como debió ser siempre – agregó el flamante novio que miró a Chiharu y le mostraba una amplia sonrisa y todos los presentes brindaban por lo dicho por su amigo.

"Tienes mucha razón Yamazaki, al fin las cosas están como debió ser siempre" – se dijo la antigua card captor que dejó volar su mente mientras la palabra matrimonio retumbaba cada uno de sus pensamientos.

--0--

Caía la noche en la ciudad de Tomoeda, el color naranja del ocaso se iba alejando mientras la oscuridad de la noche hacia presa de la cuidad, este bello atardecer le era indiferente a un joven de ojos negros con tonos azulados que se encontraba en su habitación, el muchacho tenía su mente ocupada con recuerdos y pensamientos.

El muchacho hace varios minutos antes había comenzado a empacar sus cosas, trataba de mantener su mente ocupada, a pesar que no quería hacerlo, el muchacho inglés no tenía el mínimo deseo de irse, iba a extrañar ese delicado rostro, más de lo que se pudiera imaginar, sin embargo no podía evitarlo, una vez más las cosas se salían de sus manos, tal vez el destino de la reencarnación de Clow Reed era compartir el mismo destino del famoso mago, terminar sus días en la soledad…

Los pensamientos del muchacho fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de una bella mujer de 26 años de hermosa figura que había entrado en la habitación después de haber tocado la puerta incesantemente y no haber recibido respuesta alguna, la muchacha pensó tal vez que al muchacho le sucedía algo así que entró con la ayuda de un poco de magia.

¿Te sucede algo? Estuve tocando la puerta y no contestabas y… ¿esa maleta? ¿piensas irte? – preguntó la muchacha al percatarse que su primo metía una última prenda y cerraba el maletín, ella conocía lo misterioso que podía resultar el muchacho, pero estos últimos días se le notaba muy diferente, como si tratara de ocultar algo.

Pues que puedo decirte Nakuru, aquí ya no me queda más que hacer, el mundo está a salvo, así que lo mejor es que regrese - contestó el muchacho con pesadumbre, sin embargo él siempre había sido muy bueno para ocultarlo todo incluso sus sentimientos, aunque para sus adentros no quería dejar de ver a esa persona, no había otra opción… era su destino como la reencarnación del mago Clow.

Por unos segundos la habitación se quedó en silencio, la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon, no atinaba a que decir, estaba un poco confusa por la repentina acción de su creador, por un momento pensó que él iba a decidir quedarse por lo menos una temporada en Japón, no entendía su apuro por irse… daba la impresión que huía de algo.

Vaya, vaya al parecer cierta persona está preocupada por irse… a lo mejor tenía pensado quedarse… no me salgas con que quieres quedarte con el hermano de Sakura, eh… - expresó el otro guardián de Eriol que rompió el silencio de la habitación, el pequeño gato negro se encontraba agazapado de un candelabro colgado en el techo de la habitación.

Con que estabas por acá Spy como siempre metiéndote en donde no te llaman, no hables de esto que no es tu asunto – exclamó malhumorada la prima del hechicero occidental, no entendía la manía del gato por fastidiarle la existencia… sin darse cuenta a la muchacha se le había pegado mucho el mal genio de su novio.

La influencia de ese tipo ya comenzó a dar resultados… - indicó la falsa identidad de Spinel Sun que descendió para mirar directamente a los ojos de la otra guardiana, en ese instante se miraron fijamente y comenzaron a salir rayos entre ellos…

Aunque parece lo contrario, se nota que se estiman mucho… no tienes porque preocuparte Spy, estoy seguro que Nakuru estará bien aunque nosotros estemos separados… yo también la extrañaré como tú – atinó a decir el muchacho de gafas con melancolía dejando a ambos guardianes sorprendidos pues no se esperaban un comentario como ése.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Eriol? – preguntó después de unos segundos Nakuru que no entendía que pasaba… estaba segura que esta vez su primo no estaba bromeando como era de costumbre… muy pocas veces se le escuchaba al hijo del embajador de Inglaterra hablar con tal grado de seriedad, aunque más que serio sentía un aire de soledad en cada una de sus palabras.

Como lo has escuchado mi querida Nakuru, yo jamás sería obstáculo en tu felicidad, te conozco muy bien y en todo este tiempo nunca te había visto tan feliz como lo eres con el doctor Kinomoto, no tienes que preocuparte por irte de acá… puedes quedarte sin temor a nada, lo que más deseo es tu felicidad amiga – respondió serenamente la reencarnación de Clow que le mostró una sonrisa a su prima, él consideraba a sus guardianes más que eso, para él ellos eran sus amigos, verdaderos amigos en quienes podía confiar y lo que más deseaba era que fueran felices aunque tuviera que ser lejos de él.

Pero Eriol yo no puedo… - la muchacha no pudo terminar de hablar, no pudo evitar sentir la alegría de ver cuánto la estimaba su creador, aunque era la primera vez que le decía en palabras ella siempre se había sentido como una amiga para él y siempre estaría agradecida con su creador por haberle dado la vida y haberla estimado de esa forma, la muchacha sintió una enorme pena de pensar que sus caminos se iban a separar… la sola idea le parecía terrible.

¿Abandonarme…? Te agradezco tu gentileza, pero ya no es necesario que te preocupes por mí, no es necesario que sigas cuidando de mí soy lo suficiente grande para cuidarme solo, además aún estaré con Spy, así que cambia esa cara, no puedes mostrarte así ante el doctor Kinomoto… además quiero irme recordando tu rostro alegre como siempre y sobre todo con esa enorme sonrisa que solo "él" te logra sacar – expresó el hechicero occidental que le volvió a sonreír a su guardiana, la muchacha estaba perpleja, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, en ese momento vio al otro guardián que también le sonreía y asentía con la cabeza en señal que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el creador de ambos.

Gracias por todo Eriol, yo nunca podré dejar de cuidarte, aunque seas una de las personas más poderosas de este mundo, siempre serás ese niño que nos creó, tú seguirás siendo una persona muy importante para mí, a quien le debo todo lo que tengo ahora, gracias por eso – exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos la muchacha que se lanzó a los brazos del muchacho y comenzó a sollozar, al poco rato se soltó y le mostró una enorme sonrisa a su creador como él solo había pedido, sin previo aviso la muchacha cogió a Spy y lo llevó a su pecho para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de sus diferencias ambos se estimaban de sobremanera.

No hay nada que agradecer, así que tranquila – indicó el muchacho de gafas que miró por unos segundos a su guardiana, sin más volvió a coger una maleta vacía y comenzó a llenarla con más prendas que estaban esparcidas por toda la cama, la muchacha se apresuró a ayudar a su primo quien le mostró una sonrisa en muestra de agradecimiento.

Un poco lejos de la habitación, una mujer estaba muy pensativa… estaba casi segura que él se iría sin decir nada, no sabía cómo explicar cómo podía saberlo, solo lo sabía, así que esta vez se dejó llevar por su intuición y sin demora se dirigió a la habitación del muchacho inglés y grande fue su sorpresa al ver como él muchacho abrazaba a su guardiana, de seguro eso significa que su presentimiento estaba en lo correcto, él se iría…

La ex profesora sabía bien que el muchacho se estaba despidiendo de su guardiana… no le sorprendía para nada que Eriol decidiera que su prima era más feliz acá que seguir en Inglaterra, personalmente la ex docente se sentía feliz que el doctor Kinomoto fuera feliz con la guardiana, pues a pesar de todo tenía bellos recuerdos cuando ellos fueron pareja, así que siempre le desearía lo mejor al hijo de Fujitaka…

La ex profesora de primaria esperó que la escena terminará, no era conveniente interrumpir… pero tendría que hacerlo en cualquier momento, no permitiría que él dejara escapar su felicidad de esa manera tan infantil, era momento de hacerle ver al hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que él era más que la simple reencarnación de Clow Reed.

Luego de unos minutos, la profesora hizo su entrada en escena… tanto el creador y sus creaciones estaban tan ocupados con el equipaje que no se percataron de su repentina llegada.

Veo que de todas formas piensas irte Eriol, aunque eso no te hace feliz igual lo harás ¿verdad? – preguntó repentinamente la que una vez fue la profesora de la primaria Tomoeda que clavó su mirada en el muchacho que no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la pregunta.

La reencarnación de Clow no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante la pregunta de su amiga, definitivamente ella sabía más de lo que aparentaba, él siempre supuso que ella sabía sobre eso, sin embargo nunca logró saber cómo fue que ella llegó a esa conclusión… incluso había cosas que él mismo desconocía, no cabía duda que Kaho Mizuki era la persona que lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Pues no te mentiré, me da un poco de nostalgia dejar Tomoeda… no tuve mucho tiempo para hablar con Sakura ni Kerberos y mucho menos con Yue, pero bueno tú sabes bien que tengo que regresar, hay cosas pendientes que debo atender en Inglaterra - respondió el muchacho inglés fingiendo tranquilidad ya que en su interior había un conflicto de sentimientos que lo agobiaban.

Lo sé, pero también sé muy bien que te la puedas arreglar fácilmente para solucionar esas cosas desde acá, tú sabes que la verdadera razón de tu partida es que no quieres aceptar la verdad, tú no eres de huir… espero que no empieces ahora a serlo – reprochó de manera tierna la ex profesora que miró con algo de pena al muchacho que había dejado de empacar y solo miraba al suelo, mientras sus guardianes estaban helados sin saber que decir… ¿Qué cosa sabía Kaho que ellos desconocían?

¿De qué hablas Kaho?, ¿Eriol hay algo que no nos has contado? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo Nakuru y Spy al ver que su creador se había quedado en silencio, definitivamente algo estaba ocultando… pero ¿Por qué lo sabía Kaho? ¿Eriol no confiaba en ellos?, la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon siempre supo que la dueña del templo Tsukimine sabía muchas cosas de su primo, cosas que ni siquiera ella como su guardiana conocía… ahora era el momento de saber que pasaba.

El hijo del embajador de Inglaterra no podía decir nada, se encontraba en silencio, por un momento pensó usar sus poderes para salir de la situación, pero sabía bien que eso no era lo correcto, en cierta forma sabía que su amiga tenía razón, lo que estaba haciendo era huir a sus sentimientos… pero como decírselo, lo que pedía su amiga era demasiado.

Aún no entiendo porque los jóvenes hacen más difíciles las cosas… muchas veces te dije que dejaras de pensar de ti como la reencarnación de Clow, tú eres Eriol Hiiragizawa, el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra y por ende no tienes que compartir el mismo destino que Clow Reed, entiéndelo – expresó la ex maestra que ya no sabía que decir para persuadir al muchacho y hacerle entender que estaba haciendo mal.

Se ve muy fácil decirlo desde tu posición Kaho, pero te aseguro que esto no es algo que solo se solucione con desearlo – atinó a responder el muchacho que se acomodó la montura de los anteojos mientras dirigía su mirada a sus guardianes que estaban en silencio con rostros de sorpresa y preocupación… era la primera vez que le veían hablar de esa forma.

Pues es momento que aceptes la verdad Eriol, a pesar de tener todos esos fantásticos poderes no dejas de ser un muchacho como cualquier otro, capaz de querer y ser querido… es momento que aceptes ante todos tus sentimientos hacia la señorita Daidouji… tú estás enamorado de ella, y solo estás tratando de huir a esa verdad… - indicó Kaho dejando boquiabiertos a los dos guardianes que no se esperaban una noticia de ese tipo… podían haber esperado cualquier cosa pero una noticia como esa, era como haberles tirado un balde de agua fría…

El muchacho de gafas simplemente bajó la mirada, no tenía el valor de mirarlo a ellos… la ex profesora tenía razón, él estaba huyendo para no afrontar la verdad, pero sentía tanto miedo a ser rechazado…

--0--

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Y al fin terminé el capítulo, por lo menos no demoró tanto como el anterior, al parecer las cosas ya están encausándose, me huele a que ya está muy cerca el final, pero dejemos estas cosas para después… recapitulando las cosas de este capítulo, vemos como Kero confronta a Yukito, bueno para los que vieron la película "La carta sellada" al final de la película se darán cuenta que Yukito no se sorprende de ver a Kero moverse, así que siguiendo eso se hizo esta conversación entre ellos, y como siempre el profesor supo llevar las riendas de la conversación para el disgusto del muñeco de felpa, Meiling se entera que fue lo que realmente le sucedió a Shaoran y pues da una nueva llorada por su amor perdido… este fic se ha vuelto muy lacrimógeno. El buen ánimo de nuestro querido médico cambia para mal, al enterarse de la posibilidad de que Sakura detuviera a Shaoran de irse a Hong Kong y el emisario de darle esa noticia fue el siempre incondicional a Yukito quien gracias a la ayuda de Nakuru pudo contener al doctor que por poco estalla de la rabia, pero como ustedes saben ya tendrá que hacerse a la idea… aunque Sakura hábilmente ya le dio la misión de contarle sobre su relación a la única persona que podría sobrevivir a una conversación de ese tipo con su hermano, su padre; a quien tuve que contarle sobre Shaoran y él gustoso se ofreció a darles las buenas nuevas a Touya y ya que hablamos de Shaoran le dio las gracias a Tomoyo y a Meiling quienes fueron a visitarlo y a ellas no se les ocurrió mejor idea que torturarlo con la idea del matrimonio… el pobre muchacho casi muere de un infarto cuando le dijeron de esa palabra, pero quienes si se nos casan son la pareja de Chiharu y Yamazaki, que no tuvieron mejor idea que ir a contárselo a su amiga Sakura, salvándola de una espinosa conversación con su celoso guardián que descubrió que ella era novia de Shaoran… y ahora para cerrar con broche de oro nos enteramos de un secreto más de Eriol, uno que creo que nadie se esperaba o por lo menos esa era la intensión, el muchacho estaba enamorado de Tomoyo. ¿Cómo qué se dio eso? ¿Desde cuándo nació ese sentimiento? ¿Cómo reaccionara Touya cuando sepa de la relación de Shaoran y Sakura? ¿Shaoran le pedirá matrimonio a Sakura? ¿Eriol se irá a Inglaterra sin confesar sus sentimientos? ¿Yukito pisará algún día la preparatoria Seijyu? Bueno estas preguntas tal vez sean contestadas en el siguiente capítulo.

Como ya saben críticas, ideas, bombas, virus o cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo recuerden que este fic es para ustedes y son los llamados para hacer que este proyecto avance y cada vez ir mejorando.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **Les adelanto simplemente que las cosas quedan como deberían quedar y que puede ser el final de todo, no se queden con la duda y averigüen conmigo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo: _Un nuevo amanecer._


	23. Un nuevo amanecer parte 1

CAP XXIII: UN NUEVO AMANECER

La noche se había aposesionado de la ciudad de Tomoeda y todos los postes alumbraban cada una de las esquinas de las calles que a estas horas se les podía ver desiertas, sin embargo en la oscuridad de la noche se podía distinguir una solitaria silueta que caminaba con paso lento…

Daba la impresión que esa persona no tuviera muchos deseos de llegar a su destino pues caminaba de una vereda a otra… se le podía sentir agotado pero en cierta forma satisfecha de haber conseguido algo.

Al poco tiempo la persona dobló por una calle y se dirigió hacia un edificio, a los pocos segundos se encontraba frente a una puerta, sin demora sacó su llave y abrió la puerta... lo primero que se percató era que todo el lugar estaba a oscuras, había demorado más de lo esperado.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su dormitorio cuando se dio con la sorpresa de encontrar a otra persona recostada en el mueble de su sala, el muchacho miró a la persona, no quería despertarlo pero de seguro debería estar muy incómodo en ese lugar.

"Pobre Wei se quedó hasta tarde esperándome y se ha quedado dormido… gracias amigo" – se dijo el muchacho de ojos color miel con cierta pena por causarle esa preocupación a su mayordomo, la verdad que ese día para el muchacho chino fue totalmente diferente a todos los que había vivido hasta ahora, sin demora comenzó a menear de manera delicada al anciano para levantarlo.

Wei despierta, ya estoy en casa… vete a descansar a tu cuarto, no era necesario que me esperaras, gracias por preocuparte por mí – indicó el muchacho al ver que el anciano a duras penas abría los ojos para ver quien le hablaba, lentamente el mayordomo se reincorporó para mostrarle su acostumbrada sonrisa.

No tiene nada que agradecerme joven, espero que le haya ido bien en su diligencia, con su permiso me retiro que tenga buenas noches – expresó el anciano mayordomo que hizo una reverencia para luego enrumbarse en dirección a la segunda planta.

Me fue todo bien, gracias, que descanses bien – atinó a responder el jefe del clan Li que vio como el mayordomo desaparecía de su vista, sin más el muchacho se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala, estaba agotado con todo lo que había pasado… era la primera vez que tenía una experiencia de ese tipo, y pensar que solo era comienzo… no se quería imaginar cuando "él" se enterara, eso sí sería todo un caos.

El muchacho chino tenía tantas cosas que pensar… aún no había hablado con su madre con respecto a los días que se estaba quedando en Japón, se suponía que él ya debería estar en Hong Kong, ya encontraría el mejor momento para decirle lo que estaba pasando, solo esperaba que ella pudiera comprenderle…

En la cabeza del jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente vinieron recuerdos de lo que había pasado en la casa de su novia hacia escasas horas... como olvidar el rostro del señor Kinomoto, él se mostraba tan sereno y tranquilo cuando fue a pedir su consentimiento para poder salir con su hija, en cambio otra hubiera sido su suerte si el hermano hubiera estado allí, aun recordaba con lujo de detalle cada una de las palabras que dijo...

El descendiente de Clow Reed se encontraba frente a la puerta principal de la residencia Kinomoto, había practicado mucho lo que tenía que decir… eso era lo que pensaba él o mejor dicho lo que quería creer, la realidad era que solo había pedido consejo a su mayordomo que le guió un poco en el tema, le orientó como tenía que llevar la conversación, el anciano se notaba feliz de poder ayudar a su joven amo.

Los pensamientos del estudiante de arqueología fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a una hermosa muchacha de ojos verdes que tomó de la mano del muchacho y de un jalón le hizo entrar, el hechicero oriental cuando pudo reaccionar se dio con la sorpresa que se encontraba frente al padre de su novia que le sonreía.

El jefe del comité de oriente se quedó helado por unos segundos no supo que decir, no estaba preparado para encontrarse con Fujitaka de esa manera, al parecer todo lo que había planeado estaba saliendo mal, tendría que improvisar…

Buenas noches señor Kinomoto soy Li Shaoran, yo vine para hablar sobre Sakura sino le es mucha molestia escucharme unos minutos – dijo finalmente el jefe del clan Li cuando pudo reaccionar por completo… hasta ese momento no se había percatado que su novia lo tenía sujeto del brazo, al darse cuenta sintió un enorme frío que le recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, como si estuviera haciendo algo indebido.

Buenas noches a usted también joven Li, estaría encantado de hablar con usted, tal vez sea más adecuado si conversamos en la cocina a solas, no te molesta ¿verdad Sakura? – preguntó el decano de la universidad de Tomoeda que volteó a mirar a su hija para escuchar su respuesta, sin embargo la pregunta de su padre tomó por sorpresa a la muchacha que demoró un poco en responder.

Este… si claro, no hay ningún problema, yo puedo esperar afuera… - atinó a responder la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda que soltó el brazo de su novio algo sorprendida por la repentina petición de su padre, sin demora su novio y su padre se dirigieron a la cocina y solo le quedó esperar tras la puerta…

El señor Fujitaka se encontraba preparando dos tazas de té, mientras que el hechicero oriental se encontraba sentado esperando para iniciar la conversación, el muchacho no podía evitar jugar con sus manos, evidencia clara que se encontraba muy nervioso, él sabía que el padre de su novia era un hombre muy razonable, pero nadie antes que él le había pedido permiso para salir con su hija como pareja y de cierta forma se sentía solo en todo ese asunto, hubiera deseado que su novia estuviera allí junto a él, así hubiera sentido más fuerzas para decir lo que tenía que decir.

El señor Kinomoto le alcanzó su respectiva taza al muchacho que la recibió gustoso y sin demora se tomó un sorbo con la esperanza de poder estar tranquilo cuando tuviera que hablar, ese nerviosismo no le era indiferente al decano que de cierta forma veía de manera divertida el sufrimiento del muchacho, a los pocos segundos ambas personas se encontraban sentadas alrededor de la mesa, frente a frente… el silencio reinó hasta que el más mayor decidió hablar.

Bueno joven Li aquí mi tienes listo a escucharte, dime lo que me tengas que decir que te escucharé atentamente y si le pedí a Sakura que nos dejara solos era para que no tuvieras ningún tipo de presión – indicó Fujitaka que trató de mostrarse lo más apacible que podía, sabía de antemano para que había venido ese muchacho y justo por eso no quería espantarlo ni nada por el estilo, la verdad era que ese joven le inspiraba mucha confianza, tenía un brillo en sus ojos que demostraban su sinceridad.

Bueno yo... le quería pedir a usted que... por favor me permita establecer una relación con su hija, yo la quiero mucho, le prometo que nunca la haré sufrir - expresó entre balbuceos y sumamente avergonzado el descendiente de Clow que había decidido ir de frente al grano, pues si se ponía a adornar cada una de sus palabras, terminaría saliéndose por la tangente.

Fujitaka escuchó al joven chino con suma atención, había sido directo en decirlo… por un momento pensó que el muchacho daría unos rodeos, pero se había equivocado, el decano lo miró detenidamente... ese muchacho era muy transparente y no le causaba ni la más mínima desconfianza o temor pues en sus ojos se veía claramente todo, el silencio del padre de su novia atormentaba a cada segundo al hechicero oriental que comenzó a creer que no había sido lo suficiente convincente, tal vez había sido demasiado directo.

Yo le prometo señor Kinomoto que tengo intenciones muy serias con Sakura, yo… yo la amo - volvió a decir el descendiente de Clow con tal ímpetu que cuando se percató no pudo evitar sonrojarse y de forma instintiva bajó la cabeza…

El silencio nuevamente se apoderó del lugar, el profesor miraba atentamente cada una de las reacciones del muchacho que estaba frente a él, mientras que el jefe del clan Li estaba casi al borde de un colapso nervioso sin saber qué hacer, tenía miedo de hacer un movimiento incorrecto que ocasionara que el padre de su novia tuviera un mal concepto de él, afuera de la habitación la antigua card captor caminaba de un lado a otro esperando la respuesta de su padre, aunque desde un principio él había dado su consentimiento, sin embargo cualquier cosa podía pasar, por lo que la muchacha se encontraba desde cierto punto nerviosa.

No tengo que poner en duda lo que me dices joven Li, te creo muchacho, te creo… por mí no hay ningún problema, mi hija ya hizo su decisión y yo la respetaré además sé que no se equivoca contigo – dijo al fin Fujitaka rompiendo el silencio que se había formado y devolviéndole el alma al cuerpo del muchacho chino que dejo ir un suspiro de tranquilidad, el profesor universitario mostró una sonrisa al muchacho, realmente el novio de su hijo le hacía recordar tanto a él, igual de tímido, sin previo aviso ingresó la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow que sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a los brazos de su progenitor.

Gracias papá… sabía que tú ibas a comprender - dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes cuando se alejó de su papá, la muchacha estaba llena de felicidad… para ella era muy importante contar con la aceptación de su padre.

No hay nada que agradecer Sakura, haría cualquier cosa para que tuvieras esa enorme sonrisa como la de ahora, siempre tendrás mi apoyo hija no lo dudes – respondió el decano universitario con una sonrisa.

Sin demora la estudiante de arqueología corrió a los brazos de su novio que aún no se recuperaba del todo, ya en los brazos de su novia el muchacho se sintió totalmente tranquilo y relajado… al final las cosas no habían salido como él lo había planeado pero por lo menos tuvo el final esperado…

El muchacho sintió una gran admiración por el decano, se notaba el cariño que le tenía a su hija y la excelente persona que era y pensar que fue el receptáculo del enviado del mal parecía tan ilógico, un hombre digno de admirar… en el fondo le agradecía muchas cosas al señor Kinomoto, pues él había influenciado mucho en su vida desde que era un niño, gracias a Fujitaka ahora estudiaba arqueología una carrera que aunque su madre no entendía ni comprendía, a él le fascinaba desde esa vez en la que el señor Kinomoto dictó esa clase en la primaria Tomoeda.

Sin darse cuenta los novios y el profesor universitario entablaron una amena conversación sobre varios temas, uno de los cuales fue a que se dedicaba el jefe del clan Li, el muchacho sin reparo comenzó a contar todo sobre él siempre evitando tocar los temas "mágicos" y así fue que las horas pasaron…

Imprevistamente el timbre del teléfono regresó a la realidad al muchacho de ojos color miel que se dio cuenta que era bastante tarde y se preguntó quién podría llamar a esas horas, sin demora el muchacho de un salto se levantó de sillón y levantó la bocina del teléfono.

Buenas noches, ¿la residencia Li? - preguntó con cierta duda una voz desde el otro lado de la bocina, era consciente que era excesivamente tarde para llamar por teléfono, sin embargo no podría dormir tranquilo sino le pedía ese gran favor…

¿Yamazaki? - preguntó el descendiente de Clow que pudo reconocer la voz de su viejo amigo de infancia, el muchacho chino se encontraba confundido, que sería tan urgente para que su amigo le llamara a esas horas de la noche, tendría que ser algo muy importante.

¿Li? ¿eres tú verdad? –preguntó tímidamente el estudiante de derecho que se alegro de que su amigo de infancia estuviera aún despierto, al fin tendría la oportunidad de decírselo.

Así es Yamazaki, un gusto escucharte aunque un poco sorprendido por la hora en que llamas, debe ser muy importante lo que me tienes que decir – respondió el jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente con curiosidad de saber el motivo de la llamada de su amigo.

Discúlpame por llamarte a estas horas, espero no haberte incomodado pero si no te lo digo de una buena vez estoy seguro que no podría dormir, te lo iba a decir ayer sin embargo cuando llegué al hospital me di con la gran sorpresa que habías ya salido de ahí – atinó a decir Takashi que comenzaba a pensar la forma de pedírselo a su amigo.

Si pues, discúlpame por no avisar… necesitaba un poco de tiempo solo para pensar, pero en fin, eso ya quedo en el pasado, haber amigo dime que necesitas que si puedo ayudarte estaré gustoso de hacerlo – expresó el muchacho de ojos color miel en espera de la petición de su amigo.

Bueno me gustaría mucho que fueras el padrino de mi matrimonio, solo tú puedes serlo Li – dijo el estudiante de derecho que le imprimió a su voz un tono suplicante con la finalidad de convencer a su amigo que en ese momento se había quedado de una sola pieza y no sabía que decir.

¿Casarte? Vaya esa si fue una buena broma, por un momento me lo creí… ya hablando en serio Yamazaki en que te puedo ayudar – indicó el estudiante de arqueología después de unos segundos de silencio, el muchacho se había convencido que era una de las mentiras de su amigo, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero esta vez no sería tan ingenuo para caer en algo así.

Nunca he hablado tan en serio como ahora, en verdad me voy a casar con mi querida Chiharu y todos gracias a ti amigo, toda esta felicidad te la debo a ti amigo, por eso tienes que ser el padrino – respondió Yamazaki que sintió como una gran gota resbalaba por su nuca, al parecer todo el mundo tenía un mal concepto de él con respecto a decir la verdad.

Vaya me has dejado sorprendido, ¡te vas a casar!... aun no me lo creo, sí solo hace tres días me pedías consejos para como decirle a ella que la querías – atinó a decir el jefe del clan Li que aún no se recuperaba de la noticia que había recibido.

Como te lo dije antes amigo, todo esto es gracias a ti… me di cuenta que jamás amaría a otra persona que no fuera Chiharu, y por eso le propuse matrimonio y ella acepto, vamos por favor Li, tienes que ser mi padrino, solo tú puedes serlo, no lo vayas a rechazar, es muy importante para mí – indicó el estudiante de derecho que nuevamente imprimió un tono de suplica en su voz.

Claro que si Yamazaki, no me podría negar algo tan importante para ti, más bien muchas gracias por considerarme tu padrino – respondió finalmente el hechicero oriental que a pesar de no recuperarse de la sorpresa, se sentía feliz por su amigo…

Muchas gracias amigo, sabía que podía contar contigo… por cierto tengo que felicitarte amigo, ya me entere… ahora estoy seguro que eres feliz – indicó entre risas de algarabía Yamazaki que conocía como era de vergonzoso su amigo y se imaginaba como se estaría sonrojando en ese momento.

No entiendo muy bien a que te refieres Yamazaki – atinó a mentir el joven chino que no se le ocurrió una mejor excusa, podía sentir como sus orejas comenzaban a arder, aún no se imaginaba como él se había enterado…

No te queda hacerte el desentendido amigo, siempre fuiste malo para mentir, sabes bien que me refiero a lo tuyo con Kinomoto – dijo risueñamente Takashi que se imaginó como la cara de su amigo debería estar cambiando de color rápidamente.

Pero ¿cómo te enteraste? si apenas ella y yo... – atinó a decir el muchacho de ojos color miel que se quedó pensativo tratando de encontrar quien había comentado acerca de su relación, había muy pocas opciones de donde escoger…

Pues amigo me enteré desde la misma boca de la protagonista de esta historia de amor… si la hubieras visto Li, estaba muy feliz y por lo que veo tú también – indicó el estudiante de derecho que recordó la visita a la maestra de las cartas y cómo se puso cuando tuvo que confesar su relación con Shaoran.

No te lo voy a negar amigo, soy muy feliz… quiero mucho a Sakura y me dedicaré a que nada se interponga entre nosotros – expresó el jefe del comité de oriente que le vino a su mente el beso que se dio con las muchachas de ojos verdes en el aeropuerto.

Me alegro mucho escucharte hablar así, esa es la actitud que se necesita para ser feliz, por cierto casi lo olvidaba… mañana nos vamos a reunir todos en la facultad de periodismo, se nos olvido decirle a Kinomoto, así que por favor vayan – se apresuró a decir Takashi Yamazaki que a las justas recordó otro de los motivos por el cual había llamado, sino se lo decía de seguro su novia lo estrangularía ya que él se había ofrecido.

Claro Yamazaki, no te preocupes yo estaré con ella mañana allí – respondió el muchacho chino.

Bueno esa era todo Li, gracias por todo nos vemos mañana, que descanses bien – indicó el futuro abogado

Igualmente Yamazaki, que descanses – atinó a decir el joven líder del comité de magos de Oriente mientras colgaba la bocina del teléfono, pronto comenzó a caminar con dirección a su cuarto dispuesto a dormir... el día de mañana iba a ser uno muy agitado.

--0--

Un nuevo amanecer se hacía presente en el país del sol naciente, el sol brillaba con enorme intensidad por los que los rayos solares entraron con energía a través de la ventana del cuarto de una muchacha que comenzó recién a abrir sus verdes pupilas, la noche anterior había sido muy agitada para ella y había permanecido hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando la muchacha al fin pudo abrir sus ojos por completo pudo ver un poco alejado al pequeño muñeco de felpa amarillo que la miraba con recelo, en ese momento la antigua card captor levantó sus brazos intentando desemperezarse mientras bostezaba...

El pequeño muñeco de felpa le había prometido que por lo menos ese día no iba hablar del asunto del muchacho chino, porque aún había un problema mucho más grave que resolver y sabía a la perfección que en ese momento su dueña necesitaba toda su comprensión, paulatinamente el guardián observó como su vieja amiga poco a poco se iba despertando, en ese momento vio como la muchacha comenzó a mirar el reloj con nerviosismo y no era para menos, con la bomba que iba a estallar dentro de unos minutos si es que no había estallado aún.

"No me quiero imaginar cuando él lo sepa, de seguro rodará la cabeza de alguien, solo espero que sea de ese mocoso odioso"- pensó la gran bestia del sello reflexionado, los años no habían pasado en vano… el guardián había aprendido muchas cosas de la familia Kinomoto… en especial de "él".

La falsa identidad de Kerberos conocía a la perfección el carácter de Touya Kinomoto, en especial cuando cuidaba de su hermana, él era un caso aparte en lo se refería a sobre protección a su hermana, se podría decir que tenía un complejo por ella, a sus 26 años, el médico aun creía que su pequeña hermana de 19 años era una niña de apenas de 10 a la que siempre le gritaba monstruo, pero a pesar de todo adoraba ese "monstruo" y la quería con todas sus fuerzas, claro que nunca se lo diría por lo menos mientras estuviera coherente.

La falsa identidad de la bestia de ojos dorados salió de sus pensamientos de golpe al ver como su amiga-dueña se ponía aun más nerviosa viendo el reloj y comenzaba a caminar aun en bata de una lado a otro de su dormitorio, la muchacha era un manojo de nervios y exasperación, y como no estarlo con el genio que se manejaba su hermano.

¿Ya le habrá dicho? – preguntó inesperadamente la maestra de las cartas tomando por sorpresa a su guardián que dudó un momento en responder, se notaba que su amiga estaba nerviosa pues se podía sentir el temor que había cuando preguntó.

Yo creo que si Sakura – atinó a responder con recelo la bestia guardiana de las cartas Sakura que se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama de la muchacha, ya de por si estaba fastidiado con el tema del muchacho chino… pero trataría de no ocasionarle más problemas a su dueña por lo menos por ese día.

¿Tú crees? Todo parece tan tranquilo que no sé qué pensar, tal vez todavía no se lo dice y si aparezco yo… - indicó un poco intimidada la antigua card captor que se imaginaba que ella justo apareciera cuando su padre le diera la noticia a su hermano… la sola idea le aterraba, la reacción de su hermano podía ser tan inesperada.

Cabe la posibilidad que tu padre le haya dicho y lo haya tomado con tranquilidad - expresó Kero repentinamente sin darse cuenta lo que decía, la muchacha miró directamente a los pequeños ojos de su amigo

¡¡Nooooo…!! Definitivamente eso es imposible – dijeron al unísono moviendo sus cabezas en señal de negación, la sola idea era tan irreal, ambos conocían el carácter explosivo del médico.

El silencio reinó nuevamente en la habitación, ambos se miraban… pero ninguna se sentía capaz de hacer algo y mucho menos decir algo, la situación se había vuelto un poco escabrosa, pues no esperaban tanta tranquilidad, hasta que al fin el guardián decidió romper el silencio.

Creo que lo mejor será que bajes y veas que pasa, estando acá solo podemos suponer muchas cosas, que pase lo que tenga que pasar – indicó el muñeco de felpa que se cruzó de brazos, esa espera lo estaba volviendo loco, tenía que conocer la opinión del médico, tal vez lo necesitaría para algo que estaba pensando hacer…

¿En serio lo crees?... y si mi hermano esta abajo yo no creo poder… - dijo entre balbuceos la muchacha que mostraba su nerviosismo, sentía que no tendría la fuerza de poder enfrentar una confrontación con su hermano, además le dolería mucho saber que se oponía a su felicidad, aún recordaba lo cálido que eran los brazos del médico cuando la había abrazado.

Nuevamente la habitación se sumergió en silencio, la muchacha se encontraba indecisa entre bajar o no bajar, aunque tendría que bajar de todas maneras, además su amigo tenía razón, no podía estar ocultándose eternamente de su hermano, con la decisión tomado la muchacha se levantó y miró a su guardián asintió con la cabeza, la falsa identidad de la bestia guardiana del sello entendió con eso que su amiga había decidido al fin bajar, sin demora la muchacha se dirigió a su ropero para cambiarse de ropa y así bajar a la primera planta.

Luego de varios minutos pues la estudiante de arqueología se tomó su tiempo para cambiarse, más de lo normal, descendió por las escaleras y como esperaba toda la casa estaba en silencio, en ese momento escuchó ruidos que provenían de la cocina, sin demora se dirigió hacia ella, pero antes tomó bastante aire, tal vez sería bueno tomarse unos minutos antes de entrar para pensar en un plan alternativo…

En la cocina se encontraba Fujitaka Kinomoto que sonreía como siempre, con su clásico delantal rosa mientras su hijo a su lado no se veía tan animado como el padre, ambos preparaban el desayuno pero no hablaban, en ese momento solo el silencio reinaba.

Toda estaba tranquilidad le era indiferente al joven médico que tenía una pelea interna… el doctor Kinomoto estaba conteniendo toda su cólera y la ira que sentía, solo porque su padre se lo había pedido… sin embargo tenía que hacer algo, de seguir quien sabe lo que pudiera hacer, con semejante noticia que le habían dado ¿Cómo olvidarlo?, no había logrado cerrar los ojos en toda la noche por la ira, le era imposible olvidar… a cada momento venía a su mente lo que pasó en la noche de ayer…

Como era de costumbre el médico llegaba a su casa muy entrada en la noche, aunque la guardia de ese día en el hospital había sido muy trabajosa además de pesada, venía con un humor bastante tranquilo… además solo quería meterse en su cama y dormir para recuperar sus energías… pero no había avanzado mucho cuando se encontró en la sala con su padre que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones, en ese instante el decano miró a su hijo y le mostró una sonrisa, había llegado el momento de enfrentar la verdad.

Bueno noches Touya, me alegro que al fin llegaras… - indicó el profesor universitario que se acomodó en su asiento, podía pronosticar sin ninguna duda que esa noche iba a ser muy larga.

Buenas noches papá, que sorpresa encontrarte aún despierto a estas horas, da la impresión que estuvieras esperando algo – atinó a comentar el médico que trató de no darle mucha importancia al hecho de encontrar a su padre a esas horas de la noche… no tenía que ser siempre pesimista, de seguro solo era una coincidencia.

Tú lo has dicho hijo, aunque ya no tengo que esperar más, ya llegó la persona que estaba esperando… - respondió Fujitaka que había tomado por sorpresa a su hijo que se había quedado en silencio, el profesor quería ser lo más sutil que pudiera, conocía el carácter explosivo de su hijo y lo que menos deseaba que él le hiciera un escándalo a su hija.

¿Me quieres decir qué me has estado esperando? Asumo que debe ser algo muy importante lo que deseas hablar conmigo que no puede esperar hasta mañana… - indicó el doctor Kinomoto cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, definitivamente algo estaba pasando… a su padre se le veía muy misterioso, ¿Qué cosa podría ser lo que su padre quería hablar con él? Por un momento sintió que su humor iba a cambiar drásticamente…

Es algo bastante importante lo que tengo que hablar contigo hijo, es acerca de tu hermana y… del joven Li – dijo finalmente el maestro universitario que pudo ver como la cara de su hijo cambiaba bruscamente de expresión… no tenía que ser adivino para saber que el humor del médico había cambiado.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso papá? – preguntó el doctor Kinomoto que clavó su mirada en su progenitor… necesitaba tener una respuesta pronto, no soportaría quedarse con la duda, sin poder evitarlo su imaginación comenzó a volar, ahora comenzaba a entender mejor las cosas, el médico sintió como si su sangre hirviera por la cólera…

"Ojala que ese maldito sujeto no se le haya ocurrido la estúpida idea de acercarse a Sakura, yo ya le advertí seriamente que no se le acercara… por su bienestar espero que me haya hecho caso" - meditó Touya que trataba de mantener la calma, a lo mejor se estaba adelantando a los hechos y simplemente se trataba de otra cosa.

Sé muy bien que tú sabes a que me refiero, pero bueno, tengo que darte la noticia de que tu hermana y ese joven son novios, realmente es una muy grata noticia para mí pues al fin tu hermana sonríe de nuevo, se ve tan feliz, hacía años que no la veía así, es algo para alegrarse ¿no lo crees? - respondió Fujitaka que observó que su hijo comenzaba a perder el control de sí mismo, por un momento pensó que iba a explotar por la cólera que había reunido de una manera alarmante.

¿Es algo para alegrarse?, ¿ella es feliz? – fue lo único que pudo preguntar el joven médico antes de que su juicio se nublara por la cólera, la mirada del doctor decía el resto y Fujitaka lo comprendió así, solo bastaba ver como sus ojos ardían como dos pequeñas llamas, el hijo mayor del decano trató de recuperar el control… gritar no serviría de nada si quería convencer a su progenitor.

El decano esperaba pacientemente el reclamo de su hijo, quizás añadiría motivos por el cual su hermana no podía seguir con el muchacho chino, incluso no descartaba que inventara cualquier cosa con tal de convencerlo de no aceptar esa relación… el profesor conocía muy bien a su hijo, así como conocía su carácter también sabía lo mucho que quería a la maestra de las cartas…

Papá no creo que eso este bien… Sakura ni siquiera tiene veinte años, es muy joven para que esté pensando en esas cosas, aún tiene muchas cosas por hacer para estar perdiendo su tiempo con ese sujeto - expresó el médico que no pudo ocultar su ofuscación, aunque había tratado calmarse le había sido imposible, no comprendía como su padre permitía que ese mocoso estúpido se llevara a su hermana.

Esperaba un mejor argumento que ése hijo, definitivamente estás exagerando con tu hermana, la haces ver como si fuera aún una niña - contestó rápidamente el docente universitario con mucha más seriedad que al comienzo, se sentía un poco desilusionado por la reacción de su hijo mayor… espera por lo menos mejores fundamentos para su oposición, aunque sentía que había algo más, ¿había la posibilidad que su hijo tuviera un problema personal con el novio de su hija?

Las cosas que dices papá, ¿exagerar yo? por favor… tú como siempre dándole la razón a Sakura, el único que está exagerando eres tú con esos excesos - recriminó el doctor Kinomoto que ya se había olvidado por completo que se encontraba hablando con su padre, en su mente solo había la idea de asesinar a ese sujeto cuando lo viera.

Claro que exageras hijo, tu mamá era mucho más joven que tu hermana cuando salía conmigo - expresó con cierta nostalgia el profesor al ver como su hijo se empecinaba en oponerse a la felicidad de su hermana, claro que entendía que lo hacía porque la quería mucho, sin embargo de esa manera solo lograría entristecerla, Fujitaka en cierto sentido comprendía ahora a Sonomi y su sobre protección.

Pero papá lo de ustedes es completamente diferente, ese mocoso hará sufrir a mi hermana - refutó Touya aun más molesto que antes, estaba cansándose de ser él siempre el que está equivocado, lo peor de todo era que siempre comparaban a sus padres con su hermana y el sujeto chino, recordó una de sus tantas conversaciones con su mejor amigo que hizo el mismo comentario que su padre.

¿En qué es diferente? ¿en qué somos tu padres?, no te preocupes hijo yo ya hable con el joven Li hace poco y sé que tiene serias intenciones con tu hermana, además se ve que la quiere mucho y no creo que eso cambie - respondió Fujitaka a su hijo con una sonrisa mientras recordaba como el joven chino balbuceaba y se sonrojaba al decirle lo que sentía por su hija.

Papá parece que tú ya diste tu bendición para que se casen y todo eso - indicó irónicamente el joven médico que sin pensarlo tomó asiento, necesitaba tranquilizarse un poco, el doctor no sabía que tan ciertas eran sus palabras hasta cierto punto.

Bueno en verdad hijo yo… - Fujitaka no pudo continuar hablando, temía cual fuera la reacción de su hijo, y la verdad es que no le parecía mala idea que su pequeña Sakura se casara con el joven Li, notaba claramente que el muchacho estaba sinceramente enamorado de su hija así que no tenía porque oponerse.

No juegues con esas cosas papá… - Touya no pudo terminar de hablar la sola idea de ver a su hermana al lado de ese mocoso le provocaba una úlcera pero verlos casados eso era demasiado aun para él…

Yo se que tú quieres mucho a tu hermana, por eso ella me pidió que fuera yo quien te contara a ti lo de su relación con el joven Li, ella está muy feliz y quiere que tú también lo estés por ella - dijo rápidamente el decano para no seguir con el tema del matrimonio, temía por la salud de su hijo mayor.

¡Esto sí que es el colmo… tengo que estar feliz por ella!, solo espero papá que no estés equivocando con ese tipo, no le permitiré que la haga sufrir – repuso el doctor Kinomoto que sabía muy bien porque lo decía, aunque su padre desconocía lo que había pasado hace 8 años, él sabía bien que en estos años su hermana estuvo triste por su ausencia, eso no le perdonaría tan fácilmente aunque todo el mundo le apoyara…

No lo creo Touya, como te dije ese muchacho quiere mucho a tu hermana, no me digas como lo sé, solo digamos que lo sé, así que no te preocupes – expresó Fujitaka que sabía bien porque decía eso, el novio de su hija tenía la misma mirada que él cuando conoció a su difunta esposa.

Está bien papá, si tú ya diste tu consentimiento, entonces no hay nada que yo pueda decir y menos hacer, salvo que no me agrada ese sujeto así que lo estaré vigilando y estaré pendiente al menor descuido – atinó a decir el médico resignado, sabía que su progenitor tenía razón, ¿por que últimamente todo el mundo tenía razón menos él?, primero Yukito y ahora su padre.

Te agradezco tu comprensión hijo… espero que no molestes a tu hermana con respecto a esto, ella solo quiere que tú también seas feliz – respondió el decano mirando a su hijo que simplemente no respondió y se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Hasta mañana papá, que descanses bien – se apresuró a decir el doctor que comenzó caminar con dirección a su cuarto, lo que le pedía su padre era demasiado, aparte tendría que soportar al mocoso que se quería llevar a su hermana, encima no podía intervenir.

"Eso jamás, ese sujeto chino no es para Sakura claro que no, mientras esté en mis manos impedirlo lo haré" – se dijo el médico mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto, pero se quedó parado allí mirando hacia la puerta del dormitorio de su hermana, recordó como cuando niña corría por sus piernas y gritaba que ella no era ningún monstruo…

Se había tomado su tiempo para decidir si era conveniente entrar en la cocina o no, después de haberlo meditado un buen rato, la muchacha de ojos verdes había decidido que era momento de afrontar lo que viniera, además había la posibilidad de que su hermano hubiera tenido que ir temprano al hospital, aunque la posibilidad era muy pequeña era mejor eso a nada.

Mientras se acercaba a paso lento a la cocina se le vino a la mente lo que había hecho el día de ayer, fue de un lugar a otro en busca de ayuda, pero solo su papá tuvo el suficiente coraje para decirle a su hermano acerca su relación con el jefe del clan Li ya que las otras personas potenciales para hacerle el favor se acobardaron rápidamente como el profesor de preparatoria que recién había salido del hospital y se alojaba en un departamento cerca a la preparatoria Seijyu.

¡Qué alegría me da por ti Sakura! Sabía qué harías recapacitar a Li, pero lo siento Sakura no creo poder decirle a tu hermano que sales con él, como te puedes dar cuenta recién he comenzado con mis clases y no quiero volver al hospital en coma… - indicó el profesor de preparatoria que solo pudo sonreír de manera brusca para salir del apuro, la muchacha de ojos verdes no le quedo de otra que no insistir, no quería incomodar al mejor amigo de su hermano.

La muchacha japonesa comenzó a buscar otra persona que le pudiera ayudar con su "problemita", justo en ese momento se le vino a la mente la imagen de la persona idónea para hablar con su hermano, sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia donde esa persona se encontraba, pero grande fue su decepción cuando habló con ella, corrió la misma suerte como con Yukito… ni siquiera porque ella era la novia del médico se sintió capaz de darle esa noticia y es que la prima del muchacho de gafas no pudo evitar ponerse muy nerviosa al solo mencionárselo.

Me da gusto por ti y por Li pero a mi querido Touya no creo que le haga mucha gracia que le dé esa noticia, tú me entiendes ¿no Sakura…? – atinó a responder con algo de pavor la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon que trataba de esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro, ella aún recordaba la escena que su novio hizo cuando su mejor amigo de preparatoria le insinuó acerca de eso…

La muchacha tomó una vez más aire para darse valor y bajo lentamente los últimos escalones, si su padre no había sido capaz de hablar con su hermano, ya no le quedaría más opción que decírselo ella misma, con todo el coraje que pudo reunir se acercó a la cocina, a unos centímetros de la puerta se dio cuenta que sus piernas temblaban y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta de la cocina y vio a su progenitor que como siempre sonreía y tenía a su lado la foto de su difunta madre.

Muy buenos días pequeña Sakura, ¿cómo has amanecido? – preguntó rápidamente el decano cuando vio a su hija asomarse lentamente por la puerta de la cocina.

Bien creo... papá – atinó a responder con cierto temor la muchacha de ojos verdes que sin demora comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su hermano mayor, a los pocos segundos sus miradas se encontraron…, el médico le clavó su mirada imponente, esta vez era diferente que otras oportunidades, él la miraba con una cara de recelo, en ese momento ella sintió un fuerte escalofrío en la espalda y su mente voló hacia el joven chino y lo que podría pasarle.

¡¡Oye!! ¿por qué te me quedas mirando así?, mejor toma asiento sino tu desayuno se va a enfriar – expresó el doctor Kinomoto con mucha indiferencia, tenía que reconocerlo su pequeña hermana ahora era una linda muchacha y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien la alejara de su lado, sin embargo no dejaría que fuera tan fácil, por lo menos daría la lucha.

Buenos días… hermano… – respondió titubeando la antigua card captor que no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de intensa frialdad, ella de sobra conocía como era el carácter de su hermano, pero esta vez era tan diferente, ella estaba acostumbrada a que su hermano la fastidiara pero no a que la tratara con indiferencia, sin pensarlo la muchacha bajó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en la mesa a un lado de su hermano.

El médico se percató que su forma de expresarse estaba lastimando a su hermana, eso era lo que menos quería, sin embargo no se podía sacar de la cabeza la idea de verla de la mano con ese odioso tipo chino… sin pensarlo mucho, el doctor decidió que sacar de sus casillas a su adorable hermana era una mejor forma de cobrársela el que ella tuviera tan mal gusto.

¿Buenos días? Deberías decir buenas tardes, si sigues siendo el mismo monstruo dormilón de siempre, a ese paso jamás llegaras temprano a ningún lugar - recalcó con sarcasmo el primogénito de Fujitaka Kinomoto que no pudo evitar mostrar una risa burlona.

¡¡Hermanooo…!! ya te he dicho un montón de veces que yo no soy ningún monstruoooo… - respondió furiosa la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda que se olvido por completo del nerviosismo y de la tensión con la que había llegado a la cocina y como no hacerlo cuando su hermano se esmeraba para hacerle perder los estribos… cuando el médico se ponía en ese plan, llegaba ser tan insoportable que normalmente ese tipo de discusiones solo terminaban de una sola forma y al parecer esta vez no iba a ser diferente al resto de oportunidades anteriores.

Aquí está tu desayuno Sakura… tómalo con calma pues aún se encuentra un poco caliente - indicó el esposo de Nadeshiko que colocó el desayuno de su hija en la mesa y le mostraba una sonrisa, por la mente del decano se le vino la idea de que su hija debería estar algo nerviosa, pero era una sorpresa verla tan tranquila e incluso ya estaba discutiendo con su hermano como si nada hubiera pasado, el amable señor se alegró de haberse equivocado y que no existiera ese ambiente de tensión que él se imaginó.

Gracias papá… - expresó la maestra de las cartas mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a su progenitor, el decano se alejó de la mesa para retomar su labor en el fregadero en donde una buena cantidad de platos sucios le esperaban, durante ese transcurso de tiempo ambos hermanos se encontraban en silencio, cuando el padre de ambos estuvo lo suficiente lejos, el doctor Kinomoto decidió retomar su batalla.

No comas como un monstruo que te puedes atorar - exclamó con algarabía el médico que sonreía para sí mismo, con todas las cosas que habían pasado, había dejado de lado su vieja costumbre de hacer enojar a su hermana, sin embargo esta vez era por partida doble, Touya tenía que aceptarlo, esta vez sí que estaba disfrutando el molestar a su hermana, pero en ese momento sintió un gran dolor en el tobillo, no había duda que la pequeña Sakura había crecido y no solo en tamaño.

"¿Cómo demonios puede patear con tanta fuerza? Si solo es una mujer" - pensó el joven médico que tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar, esta vez sí le había dolido de sobremanera la "caricia" de su hermana menor, de reojo pudo ver como su hermana se encontraba exasperada con sus incesantes comentarios.

El doctor decidió que por el momento sería mejor dejar las cosas por la paz, era consciente que no sería capaz de resistir otra patada como esa, lo mismo entendió su hermana que se dedicó a tomarse su desayuno con tranquilidad, no le daría el gusto a su hermano de malograrle el día.

Pronto la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow terminó su desayuno, cuando se aprestaba a llevar sus respectivos platos, un sonido agudo se hizo presente… el timbre de la puerta principal de la residencia Kinomoto estaba sonando anunciando la llegada de una visita, sin pensarlo dos veces la muchacha entregó los platos a su padre y ante la cara de irritación de su hermano que observaba como una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Sakura pues él sabía que solo una cosa significa eso…

Papá no te preocupes por abrir la puerta, yo voy ahora a ver - indicó la estudiante de arqueología que sin pensarlo dos veces salió disparada en dirección a la puerta ante la sorpresa de su padre y su hermano que la vieron irse…

A esas alturas al doctor Kinomoto ya se imaginaba el motivo por el cual el humor de su hermana había cambiado tan drásticamente, solo existía una persona capaz de lograr eso y esa misma persona era una de las personas que él más odiaba en este mundo… ese chiquillo se había atrevido a venir a ver a su hermana, claro si eran "novios", sin darse cuenta comenzaba a detestar escuchar esa palabra…

"Ese maldito chiquillo viene hasta acá de seguro para provocarme, tiene suerte que mi papá esté acá sino yo mismo iría a recibirlo como se lo merece, pero para próxima vez no tendrá tanta suerte" – reflexionó el médico que comenzaba a imaginarse las mil formas que podía usar para martirizar al novio de su hermana, sin embargo la idea de ver a ambos abrazados y peor aún besándose le quitaba todo el deseo de desayunar.

Papá ya me voy a la universidad, no te preocupes no voy a demorar, adiós papá, adiós hermano – dijo la maestra de las cartas que había regresado de abrir la puerta, sin mucha demora la muchacha hizo un ademán con sus manos en señal despedida y se dirigió sin demora en dirección a la salida de su casa.

Adiós hija y cuídate – atinó a decir el decano que observó como su hija salía entusiasmada de su casa, no cabía duda que su novio había venido a recogerla, si que era todo un caballero, le hubiera gustado conversar con él… muy diferente a los pensamientos del patriarca de la familia Kinomoto, Touya sentía unos deseos incontrolables de salir corriendo tras su hermana y enfrentar de una buena vez a ese tipo.

"Deberían controlar mejor el ingreso de extranjeros" - se dijo fastidiado el doctor que no podía ocultar su incomodidad, tendría que buscar una forma de evitar ese tipo de escenas, ya habría tiempo de cobrarse con ese sujeto, aún le debía una…

En una de las ventanas de la segunda planta de la residencia Kinomoto se encontraba un muñeco de felpa amarillo que observaba por la ventana como su mejor amiga se iba con un muchacho abrazados por la calles de Tomoeda, el guardián del sello sintió mucha pena pues sabía que tarde o temprano su vieja amiga dejaría de necesitarlo…

--0--

Había pasado toda la noche meditando lo que tenía que hacer, definitivamente no era una decisión nada fácil la que tenía que tomar… probablemente lo que decidiera marcaría su destino y no era ninguna exageración, por mucho tiempo había pensado que su vida no tenía un verdadero significado, toda su vida había estado atormentado por los recuerdos y a veces había momentos que renegaba de su propia existencia.

El hijo del embajador de Inglaterra se encontraba mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana de su dormitorio, a pesar de no haber podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, no se sentía cansado… en ese momento eso era lo de menos, lo que en verdad sentía era una enorme confusión y hasta cierto punto un poco de miedo de no decidir lo correcto, aparentemente la elección era fácil por lo menos así lo veía su amiga, sin embargo para él las cosas no eran tan simples.

Sin pensarlo el muchacho esbozó una sonrisa al recordar el énfasis con el cual su amiga le trataba de hacer entender que dejara de pensar como si él no existiera… realmente él se encontraba muy agradecido con ella por preocuparse por él de esa forma tan desinteresada, por lo menos se sentía alegre de no haberse equivocada con ella, desde que la conoció cuando era un niño, ella siempre le había inspirado mucha confianza, lo que confirma que solo ella podía ayudar a la maestra de las cartas con la captura de las cartas Clow y con el juicio final.

Mientras miraba como las calles comenzaban a poblarse de gente que caminaba de una dirección a otra, seguía reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado la noche del día anterior, la gran sorpresa que había recibido ese día, quizás la más grande que había recibido en toda su vida como Eriol Hiiragizawa e incluso como Clow Reed.

Sin habérselo propuesto el hechicero occidental comenzó a recordar la conversación que tuvieron en la noche con su amiga y sus guardianes, la revelación de la antigua profesora había tomado por sorpresa a todo el mundo en ese momento…

… es momento que aceptes ante todos tus sentimientos hacia la señorita Daidouji… tú estás enamorado de ella, y solo estás tratando de huir a esa verdad… - indicó la antigua maestra dejando en shock a todo el mundo que se había quedado helados ante semejante revelación.

La reencarnación de Clow no tuvo el valor para poder contradecir a su amiga, por un momento él tuvo la sensación de que sus mejillas se encendían por unos segundos, de haber sido así habría sido la primera vez que le pasaba… el muchacho no pudo reaccionar y mucho menos decir algo, así que sin más bajó la cabeza en señal de confirmación por lo dicho por su amiga.

Todos aún no se recuperaban de la impactante noticia que había vertido la antigua maestra de primaria, los guardianes del muchacho de gafas se miraron mutuamente, en busca de alguna respuesta, sin embargo los dos se veían tan sorprendidos que entendieron a la perfección que esta noticia era nueva para ambos.

¿Es cierto lo que dice Kaho, Eriol? – preguntó repentinamente el pequeño gato negro que había decidido romper el silencio que se había formado en la habitación, él aún se encontraba desconcertado con la noticia pero lo que en ese momento más le desconcertaba era el hecho que la ex maestra conociera un secreto de su dueño, secreto que ni siquiera él como su guardián conocía, sin darse cuenta el guardián tuvo celos de la amiga de su dueño.

Yo… la verdad es… … - trató de decir el muchacho inglés que buscaba la forma de explicar las cosas, pero solo bastó ver las caras de sus guardianes para darse cuenta que no le perdonarían si les mentía, el muchacho les comprendía totalmente, ellos estuvieron todo el tiempo con él y lo menos que se merecían que él les mintiera… al verse atrapado el muchacho solo guardó silencio y dirigió su mirada a otro lado, hasta para él mismo era difícil aceptar todo eso.

La falsa identidad de Ruby Moon observó como su primo simplemente se quedaba en silencio y no trataba de refutar lo que Kaho había contado, más claro no podía ser… entonces la antigua maestra de la primaria Tomoeda decía la verdad, la muchacha aún no podía concebir la idea de que su dueño estuviera enamorado y mucho menos que la mejor amiga de la maestra de las cartas…

¿Cómo pasó Eriol? ¿en qué momento te enamoraste de Daidouji? No entendió como pudo haber pasado en frente de mis ojos – preguntó Nakuru que aún no lograba hacerse a la idea de que su dueño estaba enamorado, él que siempre rehuía a cualquier tipo de relación pues en Inglaterra había tenido muchas oportunidades, sin embargo siempre encontraba un defecto a esa persona y nunca concretaba algo.

El hijo del embajador de Inglaterra aún seguía con la mirada en otro sitio, la pregunta era obvia, ya la veía venir, sin embargo él tampoco sabía bien la respuesta… estaba casi seguro que su amiga estaba más enterada del asunto que él mismo, no cabía duda que Kaho Mizuki era una caja de sorpresas y podías esperar cualquier cosa de ella…

La guardiana comenzaba a impacientarse ante el silencio de su dueño, ¿pretendía aun seguir ocultándoles cosas?, en cierta forma se sentía ofendida, pensaba que entre ellos había más confianza y que no existían secretos de ese tipo entre ellos, ella conocía como era él y que siempre mantenía una actitud misteriosa, pero enterarse de otra persona… no le cuadraba del todo.

La ex maestra pudo ver como la situación empeoraba a cada momento, se podía sentir un ambiente lleno de tensión y esa no había sido su idea, el propósito de haber revelado semejante secreto, era por el bien del muchacho… no quería que renunciara a su felicidad de esa manera tonta, tal vez era el momento de contar algo que había averiguado y que quizás ni Eriol supiera o mejor dicho no recordara.

Mi intención no era ésta, solo quería evitar que Eriol cometiera un error del cual pudiera arrepentirse toda su vida, discúlpame Eriol por haberlo dicho así sin pensar en las consecuencias… y me siento en la obligación de decirles algunas cosas que tal vez ni tú mismo lo sepas – indicó la antigua maestra de primaria que vio como la mirada de todos los presentes se centraban en ella, la reencarnación de Clow la miraba… comenzó a preguntarse constantemente ¿Qué sabe ella que yo no recuerde?

Todo esto se remonta hace un poco más de 8 años para ser exactos, antes de la llegada de Eriol a Japón… como saben él me pidió que ayudara a Sakura con el juicio final… en ese tiempo averigüé muchas cosas, el día después del juicio final tuve una pequeña conversación con Sakura, en donde ella me contó acerca de un enfrentamiento que tuvo en Hong Kong con una hechicera muy poderosa, se hacía llamar la Hechicera de las aguas – la mujer tuvo que ser una pausa al ver como las facciones del rostro del joven inglés cambiaba drásticamente… como había supuesto, ese nombre fue suficiente para hacer que el muchacho recordara…

El hechicero occidental se había puesto pálido, ese nombre… al fin lo recordaba, ahora entendía un poco mejor las cosas, aunque habían muchas cosas que no comprendía, ¿existía una conexión entre ambas?

Ambos guardianes se encontraban nuevamente confundidos, que tenía que ver esa hechicera en todo esto, sin embargo solo tuvieron que ver la cara de su dueño para darse cuenta que esa persona tenía que ver mucho aunque ellos aún no lo comprendían del todo.

Me contó que tuvo que confrontarla pues ella exigía ver a Clow Reed como fuera, al final Sakura le hizo ver que Clow ya no existía más en este mundo y que la Hechicera era simplemente un espíritu que estaba atado a un gancho de cabello que Clow le había regalado en vida, por lo que demostró que ella estaba enamorada de él y viceversa… y la esperanza de volver a ver Clow no se perdió a pesar de haber muerto y por eso pasó lo que paso, pero a todo esto lo que importa para nosotros es lo que descubrí después… me percaté aunque al comienzo no le di mucha importancia pero después de escuchar el relato de Sakura entendí un poco mejor las cosas, de seguro ustedes no se han percatado que la señorita Daidouji tiene una presencia distinta a cualquier persona ordinaria… - preguntó repentinamente a todos los presentes que se quedaron casi como en shock… nadie se había puesto a pensar en eso y mucho menos se habían percatado de ese detalle.

En ese momento el muchacho inglés entendió a donde quería llegar su amiga, ahora comprendía a la perfección todo… entonces ese sentimiento no le pertenecía a él, sino a Clow Reed, con más razón para olvidarse de ese tema.

Yo tampoco me pude dar cuenta, pero luego presté atención a eso y juntando al relato de Sakura comprendí que el espíritu de la Hechicera de las aguas no se había ido de este mundo, sino había residido su esencia en un nuevo ser vivo… la única persona que estaba presente en ese lugar aparte de Sakura, era la señorita Daidouji, al comienzo no comprendí el objetivo de la hechicera y estuve en ese momento en decírselos a ellos, pero me di cuenta que no había tomado posesión ni nada por el estilo, solo se había vuelto uno solo con la esencia de la niña, pero todo esto cambio cuando tú llegaste Eriol, ¿verdad? – preguntó la ex maestra que dirigió su mirada al muchacho, de igual manera hicieron los guardianes que miraron como el rostro del hechicero había cambiado, ahora ya comprendía mejor las cosas.

Así es, ahora entiendo todo, por eso cuando llegué a Japón… tenía un sentimiento muy raro cuando estaba cerca de ella como si la conociera de hace mucho tiempo y aunque traté de no darle mucha importancia no pudo sacarme eso de la cabeza, así que opté por concentrarme de lleno en mi misión en Japón y con ese fin hubo ocasiones que exagere un poco con las pruebas de Sakura, sin embargo por más que lo intente… a cada momento que pasaba más tiempo con ella me sentía más atraído por ella, por lo que fue uno de los motivos que dejé Japón, me sentía muy incómodo con ese sentimiento tan nuevo para mí, pensé que podría olvidarlo, pero con el tiempo creció más… - indicó la reencarnación de Clow con más serenidad pero haciendo de vez en cuando una pausa, hablar de esa forma tan abierta de sus sentimientos le era un poco complicado.

No te juzgues de esa forma Eriol, tú hiciste lo posible para unir a Li con Sakura que sin darte cuenta tu terminaste como ellos, eso me percaté el día que fue Sakura y compañía a verte a tu casa, mientras hablabas no dejabas de mirar a Daidouji, en ese momento recordé lo que me contó Sakura y até cabos, comprendí porque te habías quedado prendado de ella – repuso la ex maestra que miraba como los guardianes simplemente escuchaban, a cada momento la historia se hacía más comprensible y al fin entendían a su creador…

Ahora gracias a ti puedo saber porque pasó todo esto, este sentimiento le pertenece a Clow Reed, por lo que lo mejor será olvidar todo este asunto, ahora estoy más convencido que nunca que debo regresar a Inglaterra – expresó el muchacho de gafas fingiendo seguridad, quería convencerse que eso era lo mejor.

¿A quién quieres engañar con eso? Tú sabes a la perfección que eso no es cierto… es verdad que al inicio fue eso, pero tú mismo lo has dicho, con el tiempo ese sentimiento creció y eso fue porque conocías mejor a Daidouji, tienes que entender Eriol que tú no eres Clow Reed, tú eres Eriol, el sentimiento que tienes por Daidouji te pertenece solo a ti y a nadie más, ya te lo dije, la esencia de la hechicera de las aguas está con Daidouji, pero ella no es la hechicera de las aguas como tú tampoco eres Clow, así que no vengas con esa excusa tan infantil que no te queda, tienes que ir a verla y decirle lo que sientes, deja de pensar que eres Clow… al parecer te has olvidado lo que le dijiste a Yue.

Lo sé… pero… – el muchacho no supo que decir para defender su posición, viera como lo viera su amiga tenía razón… no era una decisión tan fácil como parecía por lo menos no para él.

Eriol decidas lo que decidas estaremos contigo, solo recuerda que nosotros queremos tu felicidad, y definitivamente no era felicidad lo que vivías en Inglaterra, si en verdad la quieres, lucha por ella… te lo digo por experiencia, no hay nada más hermoso que querer y ser querido, ten en cuenta eso siempre – indicó la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon que colocó su mano en el hombro de su primo, quería trasmitirle toda su confianza y comprensión.

Eriol no encontró palabras para responderle a su guardiana, le estaba tan agradecido… realmente necesitaba escuchar esas palabras, dirigió su mirada a su otro guardián que al encontrarse sus miradas el pequeño gato le sonrió y movió su cabeza hacia abajo y arriba en señal de conformidad referido a lo que había dicho la otra guardiana…

Sin darse cuenta el muchacho había estado sumergido en recuerdos y reflexiones por un buen rato, era momento de dejar de pensar como la reencarnación de Clow y dejarse llevar, sin pensarlo dos veces el muchacho inglés salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la calle, no había mucho que pensar… ella tenía clase en la universidad y estaba justo a la hora de llegar a interceptarla, así que decidió usar un poco de ayuda…

Él sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, tan solo necesitaba plantarse ante ella y decirle todo lo que sentía y luego sería esa frágil muchacha de hermosos ojos negros azulados quien decidiría si él se regresaba o se quedaba, al pensarlo parecía algo muy fácil sin embargo solo de imaginarse el momento sintió que todo su cuerpo se paralizaba…

Eriol Hiiragizawa se encontraba apoyado sobre un árbol de cerezo esperando con impaciencia, había llegado hace pocos minutos a ese lugar, él sabía muy bien que ella pasaría por allí en cualquier momento… ese parecía ser el camino que ella siempre recorría para ir a la universidad, era consciente que había desperdiciado mucho tiempo decidiéndose, sin embargo estaba vez no escaparía a sus sentimientos, su amiga tenía razón, era momento de dejar de pensar como la reencarnación de Clow Reed, de ahora en adelante sería simplemente Eriol Hiiragizawa…

El muchacho miraba constantemente su reloj de pulsera, sentía como los minutos demoraban una eternidad; estaba sumamente nervioso… en ese momento pensó en lo irónica que era la vida, nunca antes se había puesto nervioso en situaciones muy difíciles y ahora lo estaba por la respuesta que le iba a dar una muchacha… si contara eso en Inglaterra de seguro se reirían a carcajadas de él.

Su mente comenzó a divagar entre sus ilusiones y recuerdos que se entremezclaban para dar rienda suelta a su imaginación, cuando de pronto reaccionó de golpe, a lo lejos se podía ver la silueta de una muchacha que caminaba despreocupadamente, al poco rato se hizo clara su imagen, la figura de la muchacha era tan frágil y tan delicada que el hechicero sintió que se sonrojaba, al instante sacudió su cabeza, sabía que tenía que estar tranquilo y sereno, así que alejó de si cualquier cosa que le perturbara en ese momento.

A diferencia del muchacho de gafas, la estudiante de periodismo caminaba muy tranquila y pensando en la reunión que tenía con sus amigos después de clases, al fin tendría la oportunidad de ver a la parejita del momento… por un instante sonrió al recordar la visita que le hizo al muchacho chino, sin haberse propuesto su mirada se centró en un árbol en donde se encontraba una persona, al reconocer al muchacho sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, definitivamente eso la tomó por sorpresa, aunque no había sido la primera vez que pasaba, desde que él había regresado a Japón sentía que tenía la necesidad de estar a su lado sin entender bien ¿el por qué? Ya muy cerca del muchacho pudo observar el rostro pensativo y hasta cierto punto nervioso de su amigo.

"¿Qué cosa puede preocupar tanto a la reencarnación del mago Clow como para tener esa cara?" – se preguntó la muchacha de ojos negro azulados que sonreía mientras se acercaba a su viejo amigo para saludarlo, ni bien lo tuvo a su frente tuvo la sensación que esto ya había sucedido, no sabía cómo explicarlo…

Buenos días Hiiragizawa, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó de manera un poco directa la muchacha de armoniosa voz que no pudo ocultar su preocupación al ver el estado de su amigo y fue en ese preciso instante que se percató que sentía algo de nerviosismo al estar a su lado, sentimiento que nació sin razón aparente.

Buenos días Daidouji, me gustaría pedirte algo… - fue lo único que pudo responder la reencarnación de Clow ante la cara confundida de la muchacha que aún no entendía nada, ¿a qué venía todo eso? ¿Qué favor necesitaba el muchacho?

Claro, si puedo ayudarte no dudes que lo haré – respondió la muchacha que no se imaginaba que podía pedirle una persona como el muchacho inglés… la cosa se ponía más complicada.

Me gustaría mucho que me llamaras por mi nombre, nos conocemos hace buen tiempo, así que me sentiría más cómodo si dejamos esas formalidades – se apresuró a decir el muchacho de gafas que no dedicó ni un segundo en meditar lo que decía, ahora solo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, estaba de cierta forma harto de ser tan meticuloso.

Vaya me has tomado por sorpresa… pero por supuesto ¡Eriol!... ahora que lo pienso, veo que tienes mucha razón, hemos pasado ya muchas cosas y nos conocemos de hace años… además compartimos muchos secretos así que ya que me das la suficiente confianza como para tutearte, entonces porque no mejor llamas por mi nombre tú también, así ambos estaremos más cómodos - repuso la muchacha de cabellera azabache con una sonrisa ante el asombro del muchacho de gafas que no se esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo, quizás existía una mínima posibilidad de que las cosas resultaran… eso le dio más fuerzas al muchacha para continuar.

¡Claro que si Daidouji!, perdón… digo Tomoyo – se apresuró a corregirse a si mismo el muchacho inglés al ver como su amiga le hacía un gesto haciéndole ver su error, el muchacho no pudo evitar quedarse perdido por unos segundos al ver directamente a los ojos de su amiga, actitud que no le fue indiferente a la estudiante de periodismo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver como él la miraba, al darse cuenta de su sonrojo trató de disimular emitiendo una risita ante la gracia de su acompañante al equivocarse con el nombre.

Los dos muchachos sin habérselo propuesto quedaron en silencio, daba la impresión que ambos tenían algo que decir pero no se atrevían a decirlo, por un lado el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra sabía a que había ido a ese lugar, solo necesitaba reunir un poco de valor para poder decirle lo que sentía, por otro lado la muchacha de ojos azulados se encontraba más confundida que al comienzo, tenía una sensación que le daba alegría y nostalgia al mismo tiempo…

¿Y qué te trae por aquí Eriol? ¿estás esperando a alguien? - preguntó sin previo aviso la muchacha que rompió el silencio que se había formando entre los dos, ni ella misma sabía porque había preguntado eso, simplemente tuvo el impulso de hacerlo, al darse cuenta que su pregunta había dejado más intranquilo a su acompañante sintió que había sido inoportuna, pero en ese momento le había nacido la necesidad de saber todo sobre él, no sabía cómo explicarlo, simplemente tenía ese sentimiento.

En realidad te esperaba a ti… - respondió rápidamente y en voz baja la reencarnación de Clow que esquivó la mirada de su amiga, por un momento sintió que no iba a ser capaz de responderle, tenía toda la intención de decirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento, pero al final se acobardó y respondió con lo primero que se le ocurrió, sin embargo ya no había marcha hacia atrás, tal vez necesitaba un poco de tiempo para decirle…

¿A mí? Esta vez si me sorprendiste, no me imagino que necesitas decirme – atinó a decir la prima de la maestra de las cartas… que se encontraba de cierta forma intranquila y nerviosa, la respuesta del muchacho le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que quería decirle o ¿si? Las cosas se ponían más confusas a cada momento… la muchacha colocó su mano en su pecho y pudo sentir que su corazón se había acelerado… como si estuviera esperando algo.

¿Te parece bien si caminamos un poco? No me gustaría que llegaras tarde a tu clase por mi culpa – preguntó el muchacho de gafas que cambió el tema bruscamente, aún no se sentía con la confianza necesaria para declararse, si ni siquiera tenía el valor de mirar directamente al rostro de la muchacha…

Me parece muy bien… - respondió amablemente la muchacha de cabellera azabache tratando de no imaginarse cosas y no darle importancia a ese nerviosismo que había nacido en ella desde el momento que se había encontrado con el muchacho, ella podía jurar que su corazón estaba de saltos en saltos y no podía explicar el motivo…

Sin demora ambos muchachos iniciaron lentamente su caminata por las calles de Tomoeda en dirección a la universidad, caminaban uno al lado del otro y por gran parte del trayecto no hablaron nada, simplemente permanecían en silencio, todo esto le pareció tan inusual a la estudiante de periodismo que a cada minuto comprendía menos, todo esa situación era tan rara para ella, y más rara aún era la actitud de su viejo amigo que daba la impresión de que quería decir algo pero no se atrevía.

La muchacha se disponía a confrontar de una buena vez a su amigo, comenzaba a molestarle un poco el no saber que pretendía, como si no fuera suficiente la confusión que ella tenía por dentro para que su amigo no dijera nada, cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, el hechicero occidental se paró intempestivamente y trató de no cruzar su mirada con la de su acompañante.

Yo no soy muy expresivo para decir estas cosas... la verdad me es un poco difícil siquiera decirlo, sin embargo es algo muy importante para mí y tengo que decírtelo… - susurró el muchacho inglés que bajó la vista, en el fondo él estaba consciente de que la muchacha a su lado tal vez ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y que sobretodo había una enorme posibilidad que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos y viéndolo desde un punto lógico era lo más razonable, pero existía un lazo entre ellos que venía de muchos años atrás que era imposible deshacer, recordar eso le dio las fuerzas para no arrepentirse y seguir con el siguiente paso.

La estudiante de periodismo no pudo articular palabra alguna en ese momento, no entendía a que venía todo eso, ¿Qué cosa tan importante tenía que decirle? ¿Qué cosa podía unir a ambos muchachos? Mientras miles de preguntas venían a su mente se dio cuenta que su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor intensidad que antes, como si el supiera que cosa le iba a decir su amigo.

No entiendo a que viene todo esto Eriol, por favor puedes hablar un poco más claro porque yo no sé que… - Tomoyo no pudo terminar de hablar cuando su mirada se posó en su acompañante, él se encontraba con la mirada en el suelo, como si estuviera avergonzado o algo por el estilo, daba la impresión que tenía un gran dolor encima, la muchacha no pudo evitar sentir el deseo de abrazarlo… la muchacha sacudió su cabeza, no entendía porque pensaba en esas cosas, eso solo la confundía más.

Si te entiendo y espero que me disculpes… es algo… bueno yo… quería decirte que… - el muchacho sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y poco a poco no le permitía hablar hasta el extremo de decir las cosas entre balbuceos, el muchacho comenzó a pensar cómo era la mejor forma de confesarle sus sentimientos… la ansiedad le llevó a buscar en sus recuerdos como Clow pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar nada, el muchacho se sentía impotente al no saber qué hacer y mucho menos que decir, si solo tuviera el suficiente valor de confrontar esos ojos y decirle lo que sentía…

La muchacha miraba a su amigo intrigada, ella no se imaginaba que era lo que él quería decirle para ponerse así… sin embargo su corazón aun palpitaba con gran entusiasmo como si supiera que el momento se acercaba a cada segundo, fue entonces cuando el muchacho levantó su mirada y le clavó su mirada en los ojos de Tomoyo, ella se sintió tan indefensa… era la primera vez que alguien la veía de esa forma, de una manera tan dulce y tierna, en ese momento ella sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco pero ¿por qué? eso no lo podía explicar, solo sabía que no podía aparte su vista de los ojos de su amigo.

Te quiero decir que tú me… - susurró con un poco de más convicción la reencarnación de Clow pero que nuevamente no pudo terminar de hablar, tenía tanto miedo a no ser correspondido que constantemente se preguntaba si todo eso valía la pena.

En ese momento la estudiante de periodismo empezó a temblar, sentía que se perdía en esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, pero pronto volvió a la realidad de golpe al escuchar como el muchacho pronunciaba unas palabras que ella nunca olvidaría en toda su vida

... que tú me gustas mucho – terminó por decir al fin y con firmeza Eriol sin apartar su mirada del rostro de ella que no pudo evitar sonrojarse de una manera escandalosa.

La muchacha se quedó de una sola pieza, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba… podía haber esperado cualquier cosa, pero eso… superaba cualquier cosa, no podía creer que Eriol Hiiragizawa le hubiera dicho que estaba enamorado de ella… su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas en ese momento, no sabía que responder ni que decir, ella aun no era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna y mucho menos podía moverse, simplemente estaba allí parada en medio de la calle junto al muchacho que le había confesado lo que sentía…

--0--

Un muchacho se encontraba recostado sobre uno de los muchos árboles de cerezo que rodeaban a la escuela de arqueología, era claro que esa persona estaba esperando a alguien y se había refugiado bajo la sombra del árbol para evitar que el calor lo agobiara.

El muchacho dirigió su mirada al cielo y pudo ver como el potente astro iluminaba el día y dio gracias por haber encontrado ese lugar, pues de lo contrario a estas alturas estaría sancochado por el abrasador calor, ya llevaba buen tiempo esperando a una persona muy importante para él y aunque no había estado en sus planes que su clase terminara tan temprano, no le importaba seguir esperando… solo le importaba que ella pronto estaría a su lado como debió haber sido hace ocho años.

Entre recuerdos el tiempo comenzó a pasar y cuando menos lo esperaba el muchacho chino pudo ver como comenzaba salir un grupo de personas de la escuela, pero entre toda esa multitud de alumnos pudo verla, una bellísima muchacha de ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas que venía acompañada de tres chicas y de un muchacho, no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa felicidad de verla que por un momento tuvo el impulso de ir corriendo tras ella.

Muy aparte de lo que pensaba el muchacho, ni bien había salido de la escuela de arqueología, la maestra de las cartas comenzó a mirar a todos lados, ella estaba segura que él debería estar por ahí pues habían quedado en encontrarse y no tardó mucho en ver a lo lejos al muchacho de ojos color miel recostado sobre el árbol de cerezo y comenzó a caminar hacia él lo más rápido que podía ante la sorpresa de sus acompañantes que tuvieron que seguirle el ritmo un poco confundidos.

El joven líder del comité sonrió al verla, observó a sus amigas… eran las mismas que estuvieron con ella cuando la vio por primera vez, pero luego su mirada se clavó en el muchacho que las acompañaba, era el mismo que lo descubrió observando a su novia meses atrás, pronto la cara del descendiente de Clow se encendió de cólera y celos al ver que ese sujeto caminaba tan cerca de su novia… claro que confiaba en la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda pero no en ese sujeto, pronto la muchacha se acercó hacia él y lo abrazó con cariño ante la cara atónita de sus amigas que no se esperaban eso.

Este… no quisiera ser inoportuna… pero… Sakura no te olvides de nosotras, aún estamos aquí y nos gustaría conocer a tu galán - indicó con sarcasmo una siempre extrovertida Hikari después de ver que los novios se habían olvidado del resto y solo se habían quedado abrazados, muy indiferente a la gracia de Hikari, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto estaba que ardía de los celos…

Ay chicas… disculpen… por favor… - fue lo único que atinó a decir para excusarse la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow que no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de su amiga de clase, ella siempre sabía que decir para ponerla en apuros, sin embargo la muchacha de ojos verdes pronto recuperó el aliento.

Bueno chicas él es Li Shaoran – indicó la dueña de Kerberos que se había separado de su novio para que sus amigas pudieran conocerlo, el hechicero oriental después de que su novia lo presentara simplemente atinó a mostrarse tranquilo y con una sonrisa, en ese instante no quería pensar en nada más pues quería evitar a toda costa sonrojarse y caer en ridículo como cuando era un niño.

Un gusto yo soy Chio Isumi - dijo una de las muchachas que tenía hermosos ojos marrones mientras observaba al novio de su amiga, daba la impresión que era una persona muy tranquila y de buenos sentimientos, a la medida de su amiga de ojos verdes.

Igualmente es un gusto conocerte me llamo Misugi Hotaru - indico otra de las chicas que tenía los ojos negros, el jefe del clan Li pudo ver que ella se veía que tenía cierta madurez y tranquilidad que las otras no poseían.

Y yo soy Katsuragi Hikari, tu fiel servidora… cualquier cosa que necesites házmelo saber que estaré encantada de ayudarte - dijo finalmente con una sonrisa la muchacha más alegre de las tres y comenzó a mirar de pies a cabeza al novio de su amiga.

"Vaya que sorpresa me he llevado, no me imaginaba que Sakura tuviera tan buen gusto, este chico es muy simpático y ahora entiendo porque Sakura estuvo como en las nubes toda la mañana" - pensó Hikari algo entusiasmada, mientras el jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente la observaba, el muchacho no pudo ocultar su incomodidad al ver como la amiga de su novia lo inspeccionaba al mínimo detalle.

Yo me llamo Matsuyama Takeda – expresó el otro muchacho que se apresuró a intervenir al ver la situación escabrosa que estaba a punto de ocasionar su impredecible amiga, el capitán de baloncesto miró al novio de su compañera de clase con fijeza y éste solo le devolvió la misma mirada fría con un gesto.

"Este sujeto me parece conocido, no sé de donde pero estoy seguro que lo he visto antes… vaya que tiene suerte el tipo este, realmente no sé que le puede ver Sakura… y no solo ella, parece que Hikari también le ve algo, nunca terminaré por entender a las mujeres" – se dijo fastidiado el capitán del equipo de baloncesto de la universidad que aun no podía entender que cosa tenía ese sujeto que llamaba la atención de las chicas… de seguro debería ser de los tipos educados y formales que vuelven locas a las mujeres…

Como dicen no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver y es obvio que nosotros estamos de sobra así que es mejor que nos vayamos, cuídalo amiga no te sorprenda que ya más de una le haya echado el ojo – indicó con un gran sonrisa Hikari que hizo que el hechicero oriental se sonrojara y se pusiera nervioso ante semejante comentario, a su lado la antigua card captor no estaba muy contenta con el comentario de su amiga, realmente no había pensado en eso, tendría que ser más cuidadosa, no dejaría que nadie le quitara el amor del joven Li.

Hikari cállate, da la impresión que quien le ha echado el ojo eres tú, ya suficiente problemas le hemos causado a Sakura, lo más seguro es que quiera estar a solas con su novio - susurró en voz baja Hotaru mientras jalaba de un brazo a su incorregible amiga, su amiga jamás cambiaría su forma de ser, realmente tendría que pensarlo dos veces antes de presentarle algún chico que le gustase…

Bueno nos retiramos, luego hablamos Sakura, un gusto conocerte Li – se apresuró a decir Isumi a la vez que el resto de su grupo hacía un ademán de despedida, la muchacha se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la salida de la universidad acompañada de Takeda y las otra dos muchachas, al poco tiempo el grupo se perdió de vista del campus universitario entre los árboles de cerezo.

Al verse solos, el muchacho chino rodeó con sus brazos a su novia por la cintura de manera inesperada y sin darle tiempo de reacción se acercó hacia ella y la besó con ternura, la muchacha se sintió en las nubes mientras duraba el beso, la muchacha se puso a pensar que al fin estaban juntos y nada de lo que pasara los volvería a separar… todo era perfecto y no existía nada en este mundo que los separara, pronto ella regresó a la realidad, se encontraba muy sonrojada…

Shaoran nos están viendo… - atinó a decir la muchacha de ojos verdes que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir, no era que le diera pena que la vieran besándose con su novio, solo que aún no se acostumbraba a todo eso, era la primera vez que tenía una pareja en su vida…

Perdóname Sakura, la verdad es que pierdo el control cuando estoy contigo y no puedo reprimir mis sentimientos, ya por mucho tiempo lo he hecho y ya no quiero hacerlo además no tiene nada de malo que te bese ¿verdad? - repuso con una sonrisa el descendiente de Clow al mismo tiempo que la muchacha bajaba la mirada completamente ruborizada.

Pues no pero… - contestó la muchacha mientras se ruborizaba aun más, su novio entendió a la perfección que para ella todo eso era nuevo, para él también lo era pero estaba cansado de esconder sus sentimientos sin pensarlo dos veces rodeó con sus brazos a su novia a la vez que ella lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de olvidar todo.

Sin necesidad de decirlo ambos muchachos comenzaron a caminar abrazados con dirección a la escuela de Periodismo donde habían quedado en reunirse con el resto de sus amigos, realmente no tenían mucha prisa y caminaban a paso lento mientras se contaban lo que habían hecho en el día, al poco tiempo llegaron a una cafetería que había cerca a la escuela, pronto divisaron a un grupo sentado en una de las mesas, en ese momento una mano comenzó a llamarles.

¡¡Hey tortolitos!!, ¡por acá! – gritó una chica de lindos ojos castaños y pelo negro que sonreía que movía su mano de un lado al otro con la finalidad de llamar la atención de la pareja.

Mira Shaoran, es Meiling y los demás, vamos… al parecer somos los últimos en llegar, se nos hizo tarde - indicó la muchacha japonesa que le apareció una gota en la cabeza, ¿acaso nunca llegaría temprano a algún lugar?, sin pensarlo dos veces la muchacha empezó a jalar del brazo a su novio y comenzaron a acelerar el paso en dirección a la mesa donde se encontraban su amigos, allí estaban todos: Tomoyo, Meiling, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki.

Hola muchachos, disculpen la demora - expresó la antigua card captor mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Tomoyo, al lado de la muchacha de ojos verdes se sentó su novio que saludó con la mano al grupo que hicieron lo mismo, su prima china atinó a sonreírle y hacerle señas que pusieron un poco nervioso al jefe del clan Li.

La dueña de Yue no había terminado de acomodarse en la silla cuando volteó su mirada y pudo observar como su mejor amiga se encontraba como si estuviera aislada del resto, como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos, la muchacha sacudió su cabeza, de seguro serían ideas suyas… ¿Qué podría preocupar a su amiga?

No se preocupen chicos, nosotros también recién llegamos, ¿no es cierto Takashi? - indicó sonriente Chiharu mientras tomaba la mano de su novio que sonreía sumamente contento como era de costumbre, el muchacho esbozaba una cara de felicidad y es que tenía motivos para estarlo, en esos últimos meses su suerte había cambiado tan drásticamente…

Así es, todos recién llegamos hace como 5 minutos - contestó Yamazaki que devolvió el gesto de su novia apretando con suma ternura la mano de su futura esposa.

Ahora que veo a todos me da la impresión que nada hubiera cambiado, es más parece que hubiéramos regresado a la primaria, ¿no lo creen muchachos? - agregó la estudiante de administración que se sentía feliz, hacía mucho tiempo que quería reencontrar a sus amigos y al fin lo había logrado por azares del destino…

Pues tienes toda la razón Rika… aunque ahora que lo pienso no es del todo cierto, pues antes dos personitas eran "casi novios", pero ahora ya lo son - expresó la estudiante de literatura con una sonrisa muy pícara a la vez que miraba de reojo a la reciente pareja que no pudieron evitar ruborizarse ante la risa de todos…

Esperemos que sigan así, aunque quien sabe, tal vez si Shaoran se decidiera las cosas podrían ser diferentes – indicó la muchacha china que le imprimió en su voz una cierta malicia que solo ella podía hacer, tal vez había sido muy evidente su insinuación, pero estaba segura que si no hacía algo, su primo no sería capaz de decirle a su novia acerca del matrimonio, además no era mala idea verle en apuros…

¿De qué hablas Mei? - preguntó atónito y pálido de miedo el muchacho chino que no esperaba ese comentario por parte de su prima, en ese momento sintió como si le cayera un baldazo de agua fría, pero la situación empeoró cuando se percató que su amigo japonés sonreía en señal de complicidad, ¿acaso sospechaba algo…?

El resto del grupo no encontraban ningún sentido al comentario de su amiga china, de seguro era algo que solo los primos sabían, aunque indiferente a toda la confusión y algarabía del momento, la estudiante de periodismo parecía como si estuviera en otra mesa, su mirada era perdida…, daba la impresión que a la muchacha no le importaba nada que estuviera sucediendo a su alrededor, ella solo miraba al vacío mientras jugaba con sus dedos, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué quisiste decir Meiling? No entendí ni una palabra - preguntó la maestra de las cartas que miraba de reojo a su novio, buscando la complicidad entre los primos, pero su novio se veía tan asustado que no le quedó ninguna duda que él sabía algo y viendo que su amiga china se había quedado en silencio, sería su novio que le sacara esa duda.

Shaoran me podrías explicar a que se refiere Meiling, yo la verdad no entiendo – indicó la antigua card captor que vio como Yamazaki sonreía mientras miraba a su novio, ¿existía la posibilidad de que ocultaran algo?

Este… no es nada Sakura… nada en serio, tú sabes como es Mei de bromista… no debes creerlo todo lo que te dice – indicó algo agitado el jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente que dijo lo primero que se le vino en mente… su prima solo se limitó a sonreír ante lo dicho por su primo generando una mayor molestia para él… pero trató de no darle importancia, ya tendría una oportunidad para hablar muy seriamente con su prima, no podía ponerle en evidencia de esa forma.

Ah… es cierto, tienen que felicitar a Takashi y a Rika, ellos han consiguieron un buen empleo - interrumpió la estudiante de literatura al ver como la situación se había puesto algo tensa… a pesar de no entender del todo a que se refería su amiga china, solo bastaba ver la cara que había puesto su primo para más o menos deducir a que se debía todo ese alboroto.

La verdad no nos podemos quejar, el trabajo no es muy exigente y nos da una excelente paga, además nos queda tiempo para ayudar en el negocio de Chiharu… por lo que las cosas no pueden estar mejor que ahora - expresó el estudiante de derecho que tomó con fuerza la mano de su novia, se sentía tan feliz que las cosas hubieran mejorado tanto para él, Rika miró a la pareja y se alegró de que sus caminos se hubieran juntado de nuevo, solo esperaba que todo fuera así siempre…

Todos celebraron la suerte de ambos muchachos y levantaron sus vasos para hacer un brindis, en ese instante todos centraron su mirada en la estudiante de periodismo que seguía sentada, sin decir palabra alguna, estaba como hipnotizada... como si no estuviera allí junto a ellos… la antigua card captor pudo ver con asombro como su amiga estaba perdida en sus pensamientos… era la primera vez en toda su vida que la veía en ese estado…

Sin pensarlo dos veces la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda levantó su mano y la colocó a la altura del rostro de su vieja amiga y comenzó a moverla hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pero la heredera de la familia Daidouji no reaccionaba ante el asombro de todos los presentes.

Tomoyo, ¿te pasa algo? – preguntó casi como un susurro la hija menor de Fujitaka al acercarse al oído de su prima, tratando de que el resto no se percatara aunque a esas alturas ya era muy difícil, todos se encontraban al expectativa, era muy raro ver en ese estado a la muchacha de ojos azulados, incluso Meiling estaba desconcertada… pues su amiga no había estado así cuando salió de su mansión con dirección a la universidad, ¿pudo haber pasado algo durante ese tiempo que estuvo fuera?

Las palabras de su amiga de ojos verdes hizo que la muchacha de armoniosa voz reaccionara de golpe, cuando al fin regresó a la realidad se pudo dar con la sorpresa que las miradas de todos sus amigos se centraban en ella, los rostros de todos denotaban la confusión de cual eran presos, sin darse cuenta había preocupado a todos… pero en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa…

Ah… muchachos, este… no me pasa nada, todo anda bien… - respondió la estudiante de periodismo que sonrió con la misma dulzura que la caracterizaba ante la incredulidad del resto que no se explicaban que pasaba con ella aunque aparentemente parecía todo bien aunque a su mejor amiga no podía engañarle, ella estaba casi segura que algo le había pasado, podría sonreír y mostrarse como siempre pero la maestra de las cartas podía sentir que algo ocultaba…

¿Estás segura Tomoyo?, no nos ocultaras algo ¿verdad? – preguntó Rika al ver que todos se habían quedado en silencio en espera que alguien dijera algo, la muchacha esperaba ver la reacción de su amiga para estar segura que no le mentía.

Se los aseguro, solo he estado un poco distraída nada más muchachas, más bien discúlpenme por preocuparlas – atinó a responder la muchacha de armoniosa voz con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, sabía que no estaba bien mentir de esa forma, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran esos ojos azules que la habían confundido tanto.

No te preocupes Tomoyo, somos tus amigas y siempre nos preocupa lo que te pase… solo que nos parece tan raro verte así, has estado así desde que te encontramos y dudo que haya cambiado en algo hasta ahora – dijo la estudiante de literatura que se levantaba sus lentes que se habían caído, no estaba muy segura de que su amiga dijera la verdad…

Les agradezco la preocupación amigas, pero en serio no es nada… solo me quedé pensando, solo es eso… no hay nada de que preocuparse – indicó la muchacha de larga caballera azabache que sonrió una vez más, pero en el fondo sabía que no podía engañarse a si misma, las palabras de su amigo inglés la habían confundido mucho y no sabía ¿Por qué?, si solo eran amigos o eso pensaba ella, en ese instante recordó el momento en que él le confesó sus sentimientos…

... que tú me gustas mucho – terminó por decir el muchacho de gafas que pudo ver como su acompañante no podía evitar el color carmesí de sus mejillas ante lo dicho, las palabras de la reencarnación de Clow lograron hacer que ella se confundiera, no sabía que responder y no era porque fuera la primera vez que se le declararan pues ya había pasado varias veces, muchachos le confesaban sus sentimientos hacia ella, sin embargo la muchacha de ojos azulados siempre respondía que solo los podía ver como amiga y nada más… pero esta vez era tan diferente, no podía decirle eso y ese hecho era lo que más le confundía… que tenía él que lo hacía diferente al resto…

Yo… yo… no sé… que de… - trató de decir la muchacha de larga cabellera azabache que solo podía emitir balbuceos pausados, por más que trataba de armar una oración continua no podía, aun no se recuperaba del shock que le había ocasionado la confesión del muchacho que tenía enfrente.

El muchacho inglés pudo ver como la persona que más quería se había quedado casi muda, poniéndose en su lugar el muchacho comprendía que de seguro su confesión había resultado incómoda, además estaba el hecho de que eran amigos y que casi no se conocían… de seguro el motivo por el cual no decía nada era porque estaba buscando la manera más "diplomática" de decirle que ella no sentía nada por él… no había otra posibilidad viéndolo desde cualquier punto de vista, ya suficientes problemas le había ocasionado por ese día, era momento de decir algo y acabar con esa historia…

No te preocupes Tomoyo, no tienes nada que decirme… estaba seguro que esto sucedería y es lo más lógico… no te preocupes por decirme algo… solo quise que supieras lo que siento por ti, cuídate… - atinó a decir le hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y se acercó al rostro de la joven y sin demora le dio un beso en la mejilla, ante el inesperado beso la estudiante de periodismo no pudo evitar que sus mejillas ardieran con gran intensidad como nunca antes lo habían hecho, pero no podía explicarse ¿por qué sentía eso?, no lo comprendía.

El hechicero occidental la miró por unos segundos, quería guardar en su mente la imagen de esa muchacha que le robó su corazón, a los pocos segundos Eriol le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la universidad, ella vio como se alejaba, por un segundo tuvo el impulso de correr tras él, pero sintió que sus piernas estaban pegadas al piso y parada allí sin habla lo vio como él se perdía entre las calles de Tomoeda…

"¿Qué es lo que siento por él?, ¿será amor lo que siento? ¿Por qué me es tan difícil decidirme?" - se preguntó la muchacha de voz armoniosa que sin previo aviso se levantó de golpe, al ver la inesperada reacción de su amiga el grupo de muchachos no pudio ocultar su sorpresa, realmente algo debió haberle pasado a su amiga, ella no actuaba de esa forma…

Muchachos no tardo voy al tocador, ya vuelvo… pidan por mí por favor – atinó a decir la muchacha esquivando las miradas de extrañeza de todos sus amigos, sin demora comenzó a alejarse de la mesa en dirección al baño, caminaba bastante rápido que daba la impresión que quisiera correr, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su mejor amiga que la veía alejarse rápidamente.

Yo te acompaño Tomoyo, espera por favor; Shaoran pide algo para mí ¿si? ya regreso – indicó con rapidez la hija menor de Fujitaka a su novio, que sin pensarlo dos veces salía tras su amiga que no se había detenido… lo que confirmaba que no estaba equivocada, algo le había pasado y trataba de ocultarlo al resto, pero a ella no le podía engañar, la conocía demasiado bien.

El muchacho chino solo asintió con la cabeza mientras veía como su novia iba detrás de la muchacha de larga cabellera… definitivamente si algo le pasaba a su amiga solo su novia podía ayudarla… solo esperaba que no fuera algo que no tuviera remedio…

La antigua card captor caminó lo más rápido que pudo tratando de dar alcance a su prima que no se había detenido aunque ella la llamaba con insistencia, al poco tiempo logró darle el alcance y la vio entrar al baño, rápidamente la muchacha de ojos verdes entró tras ella y la vio… su mejor amiga se encontraba frente al espejo mirándose sin decir nada, la dueña de Kerberos se acercó con delicadeza hacia ella, no quería que se sintiera incómoda, solo quería darle la confianza que necesitaba para que le contara que le sucedía.

Tomoyo, nosotras somos las mejores amigas, recuerdas que nos juramos que pasara lo que pasara tú y yo estaríamos juntas, aun lo recuerdas ¿verdad "hermana"? - susurró al oído Sakura que observó como su amiga volteaba el rostro y trataba una vez más de fingir una sonrisa.

Claro que lo recuerdo Sakura, tú eres mi mejor amiga… como tú misma lo has dicho somos casi hermanas, eso tú lo sabes muy bien - contestó finalmente la muchacha de dulce voz, pero la muchacha sabía que le estaba ocultando algo a ella, por lo que bajó su rostro y guardó silencio, sin embargo ese momento sintió como la mano de su mejor amiga se colocaba sobre su hombre para animarla.

No te sientas mal Tomoyo… a veces es más fácil dar consejos que ser aconsejado… pero estoy segura que algo te sucede, algo que te ha marcado profundamente y por eso estás así, soy despistada pero no lo soy tanto, es momento de devolverte todas las veces que me apoyaste con mis penas, déjame consolarte "hermana", quiero saber que te ha sucedido… así que por favor cuéntame… - indicó finalmente la estudiante de arqueología que miró a su amiga mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa, siempre había sido la fuerte su prima, la que la apoyaba y la consolaba siempre, pero esta vez ella, "la llorona"; sería la que apoyaría a su amiga, fuera lo que fuera sin importar nada.


	24. Un nuevo amanecer parte final

Discúlpame Sakura, la verdad no sé que me pasa… la verdad no sé ni que decirte, porque ni yo misma lo sé, no entiendo lo que me pasa... estoy muy confundida y tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza que no sé que hacer - repuso Tomoyo cabizbaja mientras su prima la abrazaba con ternura para darle fuerzas…

Sea lo que sea me lo puedes decir… no te preocupes por eso "hermana" - respondió dulcemente la muchacha de ojos verdes tratando de darle ánimos a su vieja amiga y prima.

… cuando venía para acá me encontré con Eriol - dijo después de unos segundos de silencio la estudiante de periodismo con la mirada en el suelo ante la sorpresa de su prima al escuchar que llamaba a la reencarnación de Clow por su nombre, ¿en que momento había nacido esa confianza tan grande entre ellos dos?

Él me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre – se adelantó a decir en voz baja la muchacha de cabellera azabache al notar la sorpresa de su amiga.

Vaya que bien que tú y él se estén llevando mejor – atinó a decir la antigua card captor sin entender nada, ¿Qué tenía que ver su amigo inglés en todo eso?

Sakura, él me dijo que… yo le… gustaba mucho - agregó la muchacha de ojos azulados que sintió una vez más que su rostro se encendía, en ese preciso momento su prima se quedó totalmente helada… la noticia le había caído como un baldazo de agua fría…

¿¿Qué…?? ¿te refieres a Eriol…? ¿al Eriol Hiiragizawa que yo conozco? – preguntó la maestra de las cartas que aún no se recuperaba del todo de semejante noticia, en su vida se hubiera imaginado que el muchacho inglés se enamorara de su mejor amiga, bueno en realidad no le sorprendía mucho porque su prima era muy especial y se ganaba el cariño de cualquiera rápidamente sin ningún esfuerzo.

Sí... a ese Eriol me refiero - respondió tímidamente la muchacha de armoniosa voz con mucha pena, hasta para ella misma le era difícil creer lo que había dicho, que se imaginaba como debería estar su prima de sorprendida…

¿Y qué le respondiste? – preguntó después de un rato la muchacha de ojos verdes que aun trataba de hacerse la idea de ver a su prima y a su amigo como pareja… la sola idea era tan extraña y más que todo inesperada.

Sakura no le pude decir nada porque la verdad es que no sé lo que siento, es la primera vez que dudo de esta forma… - atinó a responder la prima de la antigua card captor que no supo como explicarle a su amiga lo que sentía, la confusión que no le permitía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Tomoyo mira en tu corazón y pregúntate ¿Qué sientes por él? - aconsejó con suma tranquilidad la hija menor de Fujitaka que miró detenidamente a su prima, podía ver como ella se perdía nuevamente en sus pensamientos, ¿había la posibilidad que ella sintiera algo más que amistad por su amigo inglés?

La estudiante de periodismo cerró sus ojos para poder ordenar sus ideas, quería ver dentro de ella y saber que era ese sentimiento que había nacido y que la confundía tanto, en uno de sus recuerdos… evocó uno en especial, ella era una simpática niña y se encontraba sentada en uno de los salones de la primaria de Tomoeda, en ese momento ingresó el profesor Terada y les dijo a todos que Eriol se iba a Inglaterra después de que Sakura logró convertir todas las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura, fue allí que sintió pena porque él se iba y más cuando fueron a buscar respuestas a su casa y tomaron el té en su mansión… sintió algo, pero en ese tiempo solo estaba concentrada en que su prima y el niño chino se juntaran así que no había prestado mucha atención a ese sentimiento, hasta ahora…

La antigua card captor observó como su prima se había sumida en un silencio profundo, definitivamente su mejor amiga no solo sentía amistad por el joven inglés, había un sentimiento más fuerte que lo unía a él… tal vez llamarlo amor era excesivamente apresurado, pero era un hecho que sentía algo muy especial por él, no había vueltas que darle al asunto…

Tomoyo creo que tú sabes muy bien lo que sientes por él, solo que te niegas a aceptarlo… sé que es apresurado decirlo, pero no le encuentro otra explicación… estás enamorada de él – concluyó finalmente la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow que estaba muy convencida de lo que decía, aunque viéndolo desde un punto vista lógico no era factible, pero como ella decía, en las cosas del amor no había lógica alguna…

Pero como dices esas cosas Sakura, eso no puede ser… yo no puedo estar… definitivamente no es eso – repuso la muchacha de ojos azulados ante el comentario de su amiga, definitivamente no podía ser eso posible, no había posibilidad alguna ¿o sí?

Entonces señorita Daidouji respóndame ¿por qué esta tan confundida? – preguntó de improviso la estudiante de arqueología que miró a su amiga y vio como comenzaba a balbucear buscando una excusa, más claro no podía estar… tal vez había exagerado un poco al decir que estaba enamorada, pero por lo menos estaba en ese proceso…

Es que yo… no lo sé Sakura… no sé que responderte… no sé que hacer con todo lo que siento… - respondió entre balbuceos la muchacha de ojos negros azulados que fijo su mirada en el suelo, estaba confundida… sin embargo comenzaba a considerar lo que le dijo su amiga…

Te entiendo Tomoyo… ahora lo único que puedo decirte es que tienes que ir a verlo y darle una respuesta, tú debes ser sincera con él así como Eriol lo fue contigo, sé que es difícil al comienzo pero tú sabrás como responderle con la mayor sinceridad, así que cambia esa cara y vamos con los muchachos que nos deben estar esperando- expresó la maestra de las cartas que levantó la cara de su amiga y la observó por unos instantes.

Gracias Sakura por escucharme – atinó a decir finalmente la muchacha de cabellera azabache intentando sonreír.

Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí, quien sino tú me ayudó con todas mis penas, además gracias a ti ahora soy muy feliz – indicó Sakura que le sonrió a su amiga, la estudiante de periodismo había hecho todo lo posible para que el muchacho chino estuviera ahora junto a ella, le debía tanto y siempre fue la que la escuchaba y la consolaba cuando más sola se sentía… rápidamente las dos muchachas salieron del baño y comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la mesa donde todos sus amigos las esperaban…

--0--

Había pasado varias horas desde que se pudo ver el ocaso de un bello atardecer en la tranquila ciudad de Tomoeda… aunque muy indiferente con lo que sucedía en las calles, un muchacho extranjero había permanecido en su habitación desde pasado el mediodía, no tenía las fuerzas para hablar con nadie al respecto… aunque sabía de antemano que el resto sabía cuál había sido el resultado, no quería hablar con nadie… lo único que deseaba era estar solo…

Tal vez era un poco injusto con el resto, pero estaba seguro que ellos hubieran tratado de consolarlo y compadecerlo, eso solo hubiera empeorado aun las cosas, se sentía triste pero lo último que deseaba era inspirar lástima al resto… por lo que decidió mejor estar solo todo el tiempo que le quedaba en Japón.

Recordó la cara de sus guardianes y sobre todo de su amiga cuando regresó al departamento… al parecer todos ellos estaban confiados en que las cosas iban a salir a pedir de boca, ¡qué tan equivocados estaban!...

El muchacho de gafas regresaba a paso lento al lugar en donde se estaba hospedado en Tomoeda… no tenía muchos deseos de regresar ahí y darles esa nefasta noticia, sin embargo tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos antes de regresar a su natal Inglaterra… aunque él sabía que eso no iba a ser ningún problema, lo único que deseaba era tirarse en su cama y no pensar en nada.

No demoró mucho en llegar ahí, sin previo aviso antes que él pudiera abrir la puerta, una hermosa muchacha salió a recibirlo… se notaba ansiosa y hasta cierto punto algo agitada… ella había estado esperando a que su primo regresara, la curiosidad la mataba… aunque estaba casi segura que todo había salido como ella lo había imaginado, pero de todas maneras necesitaba escucharlo de su propia boca…

Al fin llegaste Eriol, si que te hiciste esperar… necesito que me lo cuentes todo, con lujo de detalle… desde el momento que la viste hasta que te despediste de ella, no puedes obviar nada – indicó con agitación la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon que no podía contener su emoción… la idea de ver a su dueño de la mano de la amiga de la maestra de las cartas la volvía loca de alegría… estimaba mucho a ese muchacho no solo como su dueño sino como un verdadero amigo…

La reencarnación de Clow solo bajó la cabeza y siguió hacia dentro del departamento dejando confundida a su guardiana que no se esperaba una reacción como esa, en una de las tantas mesas se encontraba recostado el pequeño gato negro que observó como el aura de su dueño era tan solitaria…

¿Eriol?... – atinó a preguntar la falsa identidad de Spinel Sun al ver como el muchacho inglés caminaba cabizbajo sin decir ninguna palabra, incluso ignorando a la otra guardiana que se había quedado en la puerta sin reacción alguna, solo miraba como su dueño se alejaba a paso lento…

Spinel haz todo lo que tengas que hacer acá, si gustas sal y anda a ver Kerberos… este día será el último que permanezcamos en Japón, eres libre de decidir de quedarte con Nakuru o volver conmigo a Inglaterra, decidas lo que decidas siempre contarás con mi apoyo – respondió tajantemente el hechicero occidental que siguió su camino en dirección a su dormitorio cuando de repente sintió la mano de alguien que cogía su hombro con la intención de detenerlo.

¿Qué ha pasado Eriol? No puedes irte… - indicó la novia del doctor Kinomoto que trató que su primo volteara, sin embargo su intento fue en vano, el muchacho permaneció dándole la espalda y fue allí cuando ella sintió que colocaba su mano encima de la suya y le daba unas palmaditas.

Gracias por preocuparte, pero ya no es necesario… tendrá que pasar como todo en esta vida, lo único que deseo es estar a solas y no pensar en nada, discúlpame por mi egoísmo pero eso es lo único que deseo, desde mi habitación arreglaré todas las cosas para el viaje – respondió finalmente el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que retiró delicadamente la mano de su guardiana de su hombro y prosiguió su camino hacia su habitación dejando a sus guardianes sin palabra alguna.

Durante su trayecto a su habitación el muchacho se cruzó con la antigua maestra de la primaria de Tomoeda, no fue necesario que se dijeran nada, el rostro taciturno del muchacho inglés le hizo ver a Kaho que sus suposiciones habían sido totalmente erradas, que lo único que había logrado empecinándose con ese tema fue causarle un gran dolor, la mujer no tuvo el valor de decirle algo y mucho menos tratar de consolarlo, simplemente bajó la mirada y dejó pasar al muchacho que tampoco dijo nada, no era que la culpara por algo, la decisión final la tomó él, simplemente no quería hablar con nadie acerca de eso…

El muchacho alejó todo esos pensamientos de su mente, ya no era necesario seguir atormentándose con eso… sin demora revisó la hora, ya no faltaba mucho para dejar Japón, algo desanimado se acercó a la ventana de su habitación y contempló el anochecer en Tomoeda, era una noche muy estrellada y con la presencia de la luna que resplandecía como si tuviera brillo propio, era una noche para no olvidar y recordarla siempre…

Luego de varios minutos el muchacho cogió sus maletas… era el momento del adiós, no había reparado en pensar si su guardián lo acompañaría, tal vez decidiera quedarse con su prima, en ese caso se iba a sentir tan solo sin ellos, pero si eso era su felicidad no era quien para negársela… sin demora salió de su habitación con las maletas en mano.

El hijo del embajador de Inglaterra se dirigió a la sala de recepción… se quedó observando por un instantes el lugar… fue allí donde les dijo acerca de la profecía y en donde tuvo la satisfacción de poder contemplarla por un buen tiempo, había una parte de su ser que le decía que se quedará y que luchara por su amor, pero la otra parte era mucho más realista y simplemente le decía que era mejor olvidar…

Sin darse cuenta el muchacho quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos, él era consciente que quedarse no tenía ya ningún significado, el motivo por el cual pensó quedarse ya había quedado descartado, entonces ¿para qué seguir ahí? En Japón ya no le quedaba nada más… un poco lejos de donde estaba él, su guardiana lo observaba con nostalgia, sabía que él se iba afligido, no podía dejarlo estando así… no viviría tranquila sabiendo que él era infeliz y solo… sin dudar más la muchacha se acercó a su dueño, no dejaría que las cosas quedaran así…

¿Eriol te sientes mejor? – preguntó la muchacha que hizo regresar a la realidad a la reencarnación de Clow que ni siquiera se había percatado que tenía alguien en frente, pudo ver la cara de preocupación de su guardiana, en cierta forma se sentía culpable de preocupar al resto, pero en ese momento no podía evitarlo, era más fuerte que él.

Cambia esa cara Nakuru, yo estaré bien, te lo dije más temprano… pero lo que si me entristece es ver esa cara de tristeza que tienes, tú no tienes motivos para estar triste, al fin encontraste lo que tanto buscaste, así que muéstrame esa sonrisa a la cual me tienes acostumbrado, sino no podré irme tranquilo - respondió el hechicero occidental que hizo un gran esfuerzo por mostrarse tranquilo y sereno, ya suficiente problemas había ocasionado el resto, por lo menos quería saber que al irse las cosas cambiarían para mejor.

Quisiera decirte que sí Eriol, pero no te puedo mentir, no puedo ser feliz sabiendo que tú no lo eres y mucho menos dejarte ir así, con esa nostalgia que tratas de ocultar bajó esa falsa sonrisa que me muestras, no estaría bien dejarte en este momento… - indicó la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon que había meditado por varias horas esa idea, aunque le dolería mucho dejar a su novio, no podía dejar a su primo en esos momentos tan difíciles que él atravesaba, le debía tanto que era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

¿Qué cosas dices Nakuru? Tú tienes un futuro aquí, seguir a mi lado no te espera nada más que infelicidad, jamás me perdonaría que por mi culpa no seas feliz… - atinó a responder el muchacho que no pudo evitar sentir que le debía un enorme agradecimiento, no esperaba que ella renunciara a todo solo por acompañarlo… sin importarle renunciar al gran amor de su vida, definitivamente no podía permitir que ella hiciera tal sacrificio por él, no era nada justo.

Pero Eriol… yo antes que todo soy tu guardián y mi deber es velar por ti, no solo en lo físico sino también en lo emocional… no podría ser feliz sabiendo que tú estás lejos siendo infeliz - repuso la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon que no se imaginaba la vida sin su amado creador, ella tenía una gran esperanza que las cosas con la estudiante de periodismo resultaran… pero ahora pensar en dejar a su primo estando en ese estado era inconcebible.

Ni siquiera se te ocurra considerar esa idea Nakuru, no te lo permitiría nunca que hicieras un sacrificio como ése… escúchame bien Nakuru, yo quiero que seas feliz y ahora estoy seguro que al lado del doctor Kinomoto lo eres, te agradezco el lindo gesto que has tenido conmigo "amiga" pero ya no es necesario que te preocupes más por mí – indicó el muchacho de gafas que miró largamente a su querida "Nakuru – Ruby Moon", la iba a extrañar mucho pero no podía ser egoísta, era momento de dejar que hiciera su propia vida, sería injusto si la condenaba a la soledad por acompañarlo siempre.

Eriol… yo… - trató de decir la guardiana pero no encontró palabras exactas para darle las gracias a su primo, él siempre se preocupó por ellos pero hasta ahora recién ella se daba cuenta del aprecio que les tenía, ya no como sus guardianes… sino como si en verdad formaran parte de su familia, la muchacha se lanzó a los brazos de su primo y lo estrujó con todas sus fuerzas… el muchacho por primera vez en ese día sonrió… abrazó a su guardiana con ternura, iba a extrañar su siempre alegre carácter…

El guardián de forma de un pequeño gato había estado observando la escena escondido detrás de unas cortinas… había estado esperando el mejor momento para intervenir y ése había llegado, había pensado muy bien lo que haría… su decisión era firme, a diferencia de la guardiana él no tenía nada que lo atará a Japón, no quería aceptarlo pero iba a extrañar de sobremanera a Nakuru… pero él estaba de acuerdo con su dueño, si su felicidad estaba aquí, ellos no serían quienes le alejaran de su dicha…

Sin demora la falsa identidad de Spinel Sun se acercó hacia donde se encontraba su dueño y la guardiana abrazados, era momento de dar a conocer su decisión, decisión que no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, era algo casi esperado…

No te preocupes por nada Nakuru, Eriol jamás estará solo… yo siempre estaré con él para acompañarlo vaya a donde vaya, no será tan fácil deshacerse de mí Eriol… - indicó el gato negro alado que se había acercado… la intervención del guardián tomó por sorpresa a ambos muchachos que se separaron y miraron fijamente al gato negro…

¿Spy? – atinó a preguntar la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon después de escuchar al guardián… nunca hubiera esperado esa gentileza por parte del pequeño gato, aunque no quería aceptarlo también iba a extrañar al pequeño guardián… sus peleas y todo simplemente era una forma de demostrar que se apreciaban mucho… con su jovial sonrisa la muchacha se abalanzó sobre el inadvertido guardián y sin darle reacción alguna, la muchacha lo estrujó con fuerza sobre su pecho… casi asfixiándolo.

Gracias Spy, la verdad es que no dude ni un segundo en que me acompañarías, pero tal vez no sea lo más correcto… espero que comprendas que esto es lo mejor para ti… aquí tienes muchas cosas que en Inglaterra no podrás tener, es momento que tú también hagas tu propia vida, ya por mucho tiempo has cuidado de mí y es el momento de que te preocupes por tu propia vida mi querido Spinel – indicó el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que trató de evitar encontrar la mirada de sus guardianes que se habían quedado helados… el momento se volvió bastante tenso… nadie hablaba solo se miraban en silencio tratando de decir algo, pero no se atrevían.

En ese momento ingresó al cuarto una bella mujer y se dio con la sorpresa de ver a todos sin habla… solo mirándose, la ex profesora comprendió que al final él había decidido que sus guardianes vivieran su vida sin tener que preocuparse por él… Kaho recordó la vez que conoció al muchacho de gafas cuando era un niño… desde el momento que lo vio sabía que iba a ser una persona excepcional y no por el hecho de ser la reencarnación de Clow Reed sino por él mismo por ser Eriol Hiiragizawa.

La antigua maestra de primaria sonrió de satisfacción al ver que no se había equivocado con él, además había pasado algo que podría cambiar el desenlace de todo esto… de seguro la noticia que le daría le sorprendería mucho… así que sin más se acercó hacia ellos tratando de contener la emoción y fingir no saber nada.

No tienen porque preocuparse por Eriol, él puede cuidarse solo… además estaré viendo que no se meta en problemas… discúlpenme por haberles interrumpido pero venía a avisarte Eriol que es hora de irnos, aunque tal vez tengas un poco de tiempo para atender a una visita – indicó la ex maestra que había hecho un ademán en señal de disculpas… el grupo miró como el semblante de la mujer no era ni triste ni sombrío, en cierta forma parecía estar feliz pero ¿Por qué?

No te preocupes Kaho, más bien te agradezco haberme hecho recordar… espera ¿dijiste visita? ¿para mí? - preguntó el muchacho de gafas que no comprendía quien lo buscaba, es más a esas horas no era muy común recibir visitas…

Así es, pero mejor haré pasar a la visita, además puedes aprovechar para despedirte aunque sea de alguien ¿no lo crees? - preguntó la antigua profesora de primaria que esperó la respuesta del muchacho, él no pensó mucho al respecto, no tenía grandes deseos de ver a nadie, pero sería un desaire muy grande no atender a la persona que había ido a verlo, con desánimo movió la cabeza en afirmación y la mujer se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación para que segundos después volviera a aparecer junto a la visita.

Todos los presentes se quedaron prácticamente con la boca abierta por la enorme sorpresa que la ex docente de primaria había traído consigo, pero sobretodo el muchacho inglés que no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban… al lado de Kaho se encontraba Tomoyo Daidouji con una sonrisa muy dulce.

Hola Eriol… - atinó a decir después de unos segundos la estudiante de periodismo que levantó su mano haciendo un ademán de saludo y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, el muchacho no pudo responder pues no sabía qué hacer, no se explicaba que hacía ella ahí… ¿quizás habría pasado algo malo? Eso tenía que ser, no habría otra explicación para su presencia ahí.

Hola… ¿ha sucedido algo? ¿con Sakura o con Li? - preguntó un poco agitado el hijo del embajador de Inglaterra que no podía imaginarse el motivo por el cual la muchacha había ido a verlo, los guardianes del muchacho solo miraban expectantes el desenlace… tal vez existía la remota posibilidad que las cosas terminaran como ellos deseaban.

No te preocupes por ellos están muy bien, la verdad es que yo vine por… - trató de contestar la muchacha de larga cabellera azabache, pero sintió que se formaba un nudo en la garganta… no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que sentía, era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación como esa…

La antigua maestra observó con detenimiento como la que fue en un tiempo su alumna se sonrojaba levemente, lo que confirmaba lo que ella sospechaba… se sentía feliz de no haberse equivocado, entonces ya no tenía más que hacer ahí, era momento de regresar… estaba casi segura que el sentimiento que los unía no tenía nada que ver con el sentimiento que unió a Clow y a la Hechicera de las Aguas… era cierto que eso fue al inicio, pero a estas alturas ese sentimientos solo les pertenecía a los dos muchachos… la idea era no cometer el mismo error que los hechiceros, debían ser sinceros con sus sentimientos…

Disculpen por interrumpir, pero es algo tarde… tal vez demores un poco Eriol… es mejor que me vaya adelantando al aeropuerto…, hasta luego señorita Daidouji – indicó la ex docente que sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó al muchacho y lo abrazó ante la sorpresa del mismo que no esperaba eso, Kaho sabía muy bien que tal vez no vería en un buen tiempo a su amigo… pero no le importaba si al fin era feliz… a los pocos segundos la mujer se separó del muchacho de gafas y cogió la mano de la guardiana y le hizo una seña al otro guardián para que la siguieran, tenía que encargarles un gran favor que solo a ellos podía encomendar… así hicieron una reverencia y salieron los tres de la habitación dejando a la muchacha de ojos azulados y al muchacho inglés, uno mirando al otro.

La estudiante de periodismo no sabía que decir, aun no estaba muy segura de lo que sentía por él, pero la idea de que se fuera no la dejaba tranquila… la idea de que él no estuviera más en su vida le pareció algo tan frío que no quería que pasara… no se había esperado una situación como esa.

¿Piensas irte de nuevo a Inglaterra?, pero y lo que me dijiste en la mañana, pensé que… - trató de nuevo de preguntar la muchacha pero nuevamente se quedaron las palabras atrapadas en su garganta… no entendía porque le era tan difícil decirle que se quedara…

No te preocupes por lo de la mañana, las cosas quedaron bastantes claras… todas las cosas que tenía que hacer en Japón ya las hice, no hay nada que me ate aquí por lo que es mejor regresar – indicó cabizbajo el hechicero oriental que sintió un gran pesar en su corazón… quería pedirle que le diera una oportunidad, no quería renunciar de esa forma, pero no le quería causar ningún incomodidad… era mejor aceptar su decisión e irse.

¡¡Eso no es cierto...!! – exclamó con firmeza la estudiante de periodismo que hizo reaccionar a su acompañante quien levantó su mirada, la muchacha al ver que él le clavaba su mirada se dio cuenta que se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, sin poder evitarlo empezó a sonrojarse, no obstante tomó un poco de aire para continuar…

El motivo de mi visita es justo porque quiero explicarte porque no te respondí en la mañana – indicó la muchacha que observó como su amigo se quedaba helado y solo se quedaba mirándola en silencio.

No estoy segura... de lo... que siento por ti – atinó a decir en voz baja la muchacha de ojos azulados dejando boquiabierta a su amigo que no supo que decir, no sabía si estar feliz o sorprendido, después de todo lo que había pensado acerca de ese tema, lo menos que esperaba era saber que había una posibilidad de que ella pudiera corresponderle…

El silencio se apoderó rápidamente de la habitación… ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo, la reencarnación de Clow aun no cabía en su sorpresa, esto era más de lo que esperaba… daba la impresión que el destino se encaprichara con él, por otro lado la muchacha no se atrevía a decir nada, estaba en la espera de que él dijera algo… pero lo veía tan absorto en sus pensamientos que daba la impresión que igual iba a irse, que ella demoró demasiado en decidirse y ya era muy tarde… al plantearse ese hecho la muchacha se dio cuenta que no quería que él se fuera, en verdad quería saber más de él, conocerlo mejor… descubrir qué realmente sentía por él, llegado a ese punto la muchacha sabía lo que tenía que hacer…

Quisiera que nos conociéramos más, me gustaría mucho conocer al Eriol Hiiragizawa que nadie conoce… estoy segura que eres una persona excepcional, pero que pocos lo saben - dijo finalmente la muchacha de armoniosa voz que trató de evitar la mirada del muchacho, de lo contrario se sonrojaría sin poder controlarlo.

Tengo que decir que estoy sorprendido, en mi vida hubiera esperado esto… pero me alegro mucho que haya pasado, estaré encantado de mostrarte mi mundo… - respondió el muchacho de gafas que miró dulcemente a la muchacha de hermosa voz y cabello largo azabache haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente.

Supongo que tendrás que desempacar, si deseas te puedo ayudar - dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa, después de todo su prima tenía razón, lo más seguro era que se había enamorado de él sin darse cuenta, incluso podría apostar que ese sentimiento había nacido cuando eran niños.

Me agradaría mucho que me ayudaras Tomoyo - contestó el joven inglés con una sonrisa tranquila, ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al dormitorio del muchacho, mientras que en las calles comenzaba a caer una suave garúa…

--0--

Los días en Tomoeda pasaban rápidamente, pronto se convirtieron en semanas, tres para ser exactos y las cosas seguían igual que siempre o por lo menos eso parecía...

La residencia Kinomoto se había vuelto en los últimos días, en un verdadero campo de batalla cuando dos muchachos se encontraban y era que uno de ellos estaba con la hermana del otro, ambos se encontraban en la salita de la casa, claro que cada uno en un extremo de la habitación y es que simplemente no se podían ver ni en pintura ya que cada vez que lo hacían comenzaba una nueva discusión que no finalizaba hasta larga horas después.

Pronto se escuchó los pasos de alguien que bajaba las escaleras a prisa con dirección a la sala de la residencia… la prisa que tenía por llegar ahí era muy justificada, no era la primera vez que una situación como esa sucediera, por lo que se encontraba un poco nerviosa ya que su hermano y su novio seguramente estarían ya discutiendo y había la posibilidad de llegar a peor, mientras la muchacha se imaginaba las mil formas como podía terminar la discusión de esos dos, unos gritos que provenían de la sala la regresaron a la realidad…

¿Por qué has tenido que venir mocoso? ¿con el permiso de quién entras a mi casa? - preguntó con fuerza el doctor Kinomoto que había hecho lo imposible por quedarse un rato más y así poder encarar a ese tipo chino, realmente detestaba a ese tipo, el médico miró fríamente al muchacho… ya era inevitable la discusión.

No soy ningún mocoso, ya estoy cansado de decírtelo… da la impresión que tu cerebro no pudiera entender eso, además ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Se supone que tienes guardia en el hospital - respondió tajantemente el jefe del clan Li que tampoco podía tranquilizarse… estaba harto de las constantes peleas con el médico, últimamente el hermano de su novia estaba más insoportable que de costumbre y no sabía hasta que punto podría soportar toda esa situación… era algo agobiante.

¿¿Qué?? oye chiquillo… tú no eres nadie para que me eches de mi propia casa, si voy o no al hospital es mi asunto ¿entiendes eso, ¡mocoso!? - respondió con fiereza el joven médico que sentía como la sangre le hervía por todas partes de su cuerpo, ese idiota estaba que lo botaba de su propia casa, ¿qué se había creído…? eso si era el colmo, y encima venia buscar a su hermana… era demasiada consideración para ese tipo.

El jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente por unos segundos tuvo el impulso de saltar encima del hermano de su novia y enseñarle a las malas buenos modales… pero se contuvo, si hacía eso solo le daría la razón… de cierta forma le pareció algo gracioso pensar que le fue más fácil hablar con su madre acerca de su permanencia en Japón que tratar con ese sujeto…

La tensión creció en la salita de la residencia Kinomoto… ambos contendientes se miraban fijamente pero ninguno hacía el primer movimiento, ambos esperaban la reacción del otro… esperaban que el otro diera un paso en falso y así poder justificar su accionar… rápidamente la maestra de las cartas ingresó a la sala para intentar persuadir a ambos y evitar que se pelearan, pero al entrar solo vio que ambos se miraban y que grandes chispas salían de sus ojos.

Hola Shaoran, no estarás molestándolo, ¿verdad hermano? - preguntó la maestra de las cartas que miró con fijeza a su hermano, aunque la pregunta era hasta cierto punto tonta, la idea era tratar de calmar el ambiente… si se ponía de parte de su novio tal vez solo provocaría que esos dos se fueran a los golpes…

Hola Sakura - indicó entre balbuceos el muchacho chino que se olvido por completo de su discusión con el hijo de Fujitaka, toda la atención del muchacho venido de Hong Kong se centraba en su novia, no podía quitarle la vista de encima, se veía bellísima… tenía el cabello recogido y dejaba ver su delicado rostro…

No sé a que viene todo eso, cómo si no tuviera algo mejor que hacer que perder mi tiempo con él… - indicó el joven doctor que rápidamente le dio la espalda a su hermana, estaba casi seguro que con eso el novio de su hermana retomaría su discusión inicial y así le demostraría a ella que no era el santo que todos pensaban… pues había momentos que le daba la impresión que lo santificaban… solo faltaba que a una foto de ese tipo le pusieran velas y le rezaran… sería el colmo.

Malhumorado el doctor Kinomoto se sentó en un sofá que había en la sala, era un hecho que se había hecho tarde en el hospital, en todo caso si iba a llegar tarde por lo menos que valiera la pena, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el tipo chino ni siquiera había prestado atención a su comentario… solo contemplaba a su hermana menor de una manera escandalosa desde su punto de vista.

"Maldito chiquillo, sino deja de ver así a Sakura le sacaré esos ojos para que jamás la vea" – se dijo furioso el primogénito de la familia Kinomoto que trató de controlarse, el desatar su furia en ese momento solo provocaría tener problemas con su padre, tenía que ser más cuidadoso pues su progenitor estaba del lado del tipo chino.

La situación nuevamente se volvió tensa… la antigua card captor quería decir algo pero no sabía que decir para no empeorar las cosas, el hechicero oriental miraba fríamente al hermano de su novia y el médico por su parte hacía lo mismo… cualquier movimiento en falso de cualquieras de las partes desencadenaría una nueva discusión, fue allí cuando hizo su aparición un pequeño muñequito de felpa amarillo que entró en la habitación volando con lentitud… el guardián se había acercado por el revuelto que se escuchaba… aunque no le era difícil saber a qué se debía.

¿Qué tanto escándalo…? no me dejan descansar, ah… ahora entro en cuenta, todo es por culpa de ese mocoso chino – exclamó con fastidio el guardián de ojos dorados al fijar su mirada en el novio de su dueña, aunque de antemano sabía que él estaba ahí… pues no existía otra persona capaz de poner de ese humor al hermano de su amiga, pues si el médico y el guardián tenían algo en común era que ambos detestaban a ese sujeto.

El descendiente de Clow miró con fiereza al guardián de su novia… ya se estaba cansando de que siempre le atacaran… había momentos que le pasaba por la mente que Kerberos y el médico se había confabulado solo con el fin de sacarle de quicio… ya había tenido demasiada paciente con ellos dos… quizás había llegado el momento de poner las cosas claras, fuera de la forma que ellos quisiera…

¡¡Bueno ya basta!! por favor hermano, Kero dejen de molestar a Shaoran - casi gritó la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow que dejó sorprendidos a todos que no esperaban esa reacción de parte de ella que siempre se mostraba tan tierna y comprensiva, pero esta vez se veía molesta…

La muchacha le estaba agradecida a su novio por toda la paciencia que tenía con su hermano y con la falsa identidad de Kerberos, pero ellos llegaban a un punto que nadie era capaz de aguantarles sus desplantes, tenía que ponerle un alto todo eso, la muchacha se acercó a su novio y lo abrazó con decisión ante los reclamos de su hermano mayor… ya había llegado el momento que él aceptara que ella ya no era una niña y ahora era feliz al lado del hombre que amaba.

El médico se quedó pasmado ante la reacción de su hermana… ¿acaso estaba tratando de desafiarlo de manera tan abierta?, él conocía de sobra como el carácter de su hermana y que cuando se molestaba no era para nada dulzura, pero eso era totalmente diferente… ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer eso frente a sus ojos? Era algo inaceptable.

¿Por qué demonios tienes que abrazar a ese mocoso, y encima frente a mí, es que acaso no me tienes ni las más mínima consideración? – preguntó sofocado y lleno de ira Touya que ya no podía soportar más esa situación tan embarazosa para él, todo eso era culpa de ese mocoso endemoniado… era momento de poner fin a todo eso, le diría sus verdades a ese tipo aunque su hermana se molestara con él.

Es porque ella es mi novia y nos queremos mucho – se apresuró a responder el jefe del clan Li que abrazó en ese momento con más fuerza a su novia, estaba ya cansado de quedarse callado como las otras veces... ¡eso ya no!, le plantaría cara de una buena vez, tal vez había llegado que ellos arreglaran sus problemas que habían quedado en años atrás.

El médico dirigió su mirada a donde estaba el novio de su hermana, ¿Qué diablos tenía que meterse ese sujeto? Ya había sido suficiente consideración con ese tipo, a estas alturas de la discusión el médico ya no hacía caso a lo que su razón le decía… solo quería moler a golpes a ese tipo tan entrometido.

¿Quién te dijo que te metieras? ¿No escuché que nadie te pidiera tu opinión chiquillo? o ¿acaso no te enseñaron a no meter la nariz en conversaciones que no te incumben? - reclamó el doctor Kinomoto que en ese momento apretó sus puños con fuerza… ¿qué se creía ese sujeto?, el hecho que todo el mundo consintiera a ese tipo no significa que él tenía que hacer lo mismo, eso definitivamente no lo soportaría… porque nadie se iba a burlar de él y mucho menos ese sujeto chino que ni siquiera le agradaba en lo más mínimo, así que estaba listo a cualquier cosa, incluso si tenía que enseñarle a la fuerza lo haría sin importarle nada.

El jefe del comité de hechiceros estuvo a punto de responder a semejante provocación… estaba seguro que está conversación iba a ser la última… al fin se sacaría a ese tipo tan fastidioso, pero fue en ese momento que sintió un ligero dolor por parte de su mano, fue allí cuando se percató que su novia se aferraba con fuerza de su mano, el muchacho rápidamente comprendió que era mejor no contestar nada y no por temor al médico o algo al estilo… lo hacía solo por ella, sabía que ver pelear a su hermano y a él solo la entristecería y era lo que menos quería hacer… que bueno sería si el médico también lo viera de esa forma… se ahorrarían tantos impases.

Ambos contendientes nuevamente se miraron fijamente… la muchacha de ojos verdes solo estaba parada frente a su novio sin saber que decir o hacer… cualquier cosa que pudiera decir en ese momento solo haría que estallará la bomba de tensión que se había formando en la sala, inesperadamente se comenzó a escuchar el sonido de la perilla de la puerta principal de la residencia Kinomoto.

Sin mucha prisa ingresó a su casa Fujitaka Kinomoto que se veía más cansado de lo normal, pues todo el día había estado dictando clase de una facultad a otra… había sido uno de sus días más agitados pues también había tenido una tediosa reunión entre decanos convocado por el rector de la universidad… aunque independientemente de todo eso se sentía satisfecho de haber conseguido la aprobación de un proyecto… lentamente el decano se acercó a la cocina pero fue entonces cuando escuchó un murmullo en la sala, así que decidió ir a ver, grande fue su sorpresa al ver todos allí mirándose sin decir nada, solo se miraban fijamente… daba la impresión que esperaban a que pasara algo.

Buenos tardes Sakura, Touya… un gusto verte Li – indicó el profesor universitario con una gran sonrisa, todos regresaron a la realidad ante el saludo del patriarca de la familia Kinomoto… dando al fin un poco de paz en el ambiente que hasta unos segundos era casi un campo de batalla.

Ante la inesperada aparición de su padre, el hijo mayor de Fujitaka hizo malabares para esconder al muñeco de felpa para que él no lograra verlo, para su tranquilidad su padre había entrado sin fijarse mucho en el mueble…

¡Buenas tardes! – dijeron al mismo tiempo los hermanos tratando de fingir tranquilidad y serenidad, el doctor tenía detrás de su espalda al guardián de su hermana que trataba de liberarse un poco para poder respirar ya que el hermano de su dueña no había reparado en cogerlo como cualquier cosa y le bloqueaba la entrada de aire.

¡Buenas tardes señor Kinomoto! – atinó a decir con cierta timidez el muchacho de ojos color miel que además hizo una reverencia para saludar al padre de su novia que le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada, sino que como escuché algo y pensé que de repente se les podría ofrecer algo… - agregó amablemente el esposo de Nadeshiko mientras volvía sonreír como era su costumbre, en ese momento miró con más detenimientos a todos los presentes y pudo observar que todos ellos se les veía un poco tensos… como si trataran de ocultar algo, sin demora se sacó esas ideas de su cabeza, de seguro solo eran ideas suyas.

Por supuesto que no interrumpes nada papá, no te preocupes… - se apresuró a responder su hija menor un poco más tranquila, estaba segura que con la presencia de su progenitor había acabado toda la discusión de ese día, pero tendría que buscar alguna forma de evitar que las cosas siguiera así, no podían seguir así peleándose peor que perros y gatos.

Yo subiré a mi cuarto un rato a descansar papá, ya se me hizo un poco tarde y es mejor que tomé el turno de noche para cumplir mi guardia así que mejor descansaré un poco, ah verdad si Nakuru llama por favor despiértenme… - interrumpió de forma inesperada Touya que sin más explicaciones se retiró del lugar ocultando aun al guardián de su hermana, ya no había razón alguna para seguir ahí… sabía que con su papá allí sus planes no eran posibles, por lo menos por esa noche.

"Bueno el día se echó a perder" - reflexionó el doctor Kinomoto mientras subía las escalares, una vez que estuvo en la segunda planta soltó a la falsa identidad de Kerberos que a las justas podía respirar, con agitación el pequeño guardián comenzó a respirar.

Oye me quitaste todo el aire, ¿podría ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez? - reclamó furioso Kero cuando pudo al fin pudo recuperar el aliento, sin embargo el hijo mayor de los Kinomoto ni siquiera le presto atención, le importaba muy poco lo que el muñequito pensara o dijera… solo le importaba ver la forma de separar a su hermana de ese odioso sujeto chino.

Indiferente a los pensamientos del médico, en la primera planta se encontraban sentados en un sofá una pareja de novios con el progenitor de uno de ellos, el decano estuvo comentando sobre el proyecto que había sido aprobado y el descendiente de Clow se notaba muy interesado en el tema, por un momento la estudiante de arqueología se sintió rezagada de la conversación… y simplemente se dejó llevar por sus impulsos…

Bueno papá, me gustaría salir un rato con Shaoran, si no te molesta - interrumpió tímidamente y en voz muy baja la antigua card captor que miraba a su papá que aun seguía sonriendo, tal vez había sido muy poco delicada al decirlo, pero ya no podía hacer nada… ya estaba hecho.

Claro que no me importa hija, pero por favor no vuelvas tarde - contestó Fujitaka que acompañó hasta la salida a la pareja de novios, al abrir la puerta la pareja salió de la casa mientras que el profesor se quedó ahí mirándolos, no había duda que pronto su hija menor dejaría el nido.

No te preocupes papá no demoraré, hasta luego - dijo muy alegre Sakura que se aferró al brazo de su novio mientras que con la otra mano despedía a su padre moviéndola de un lado a otro.

Hasta luego señor Kinomoto – indicó el joven líder del comité que solo movía su cabeza de abajo para arriba en reverencia.

Hasta luego hija, hasta luego Li... cuídense por favor - fue lo único que dijo el padre de la maestra de las cartas que vio como la pareja se perdía entre las calles de Tomoeda, sin demora se dirigió hacia dentro de la casa y cerró tras él la puerta.

La pareja caminaba cogidos de la mano por las casi desiertas calles de Tomoeda, no habían dicho nada desde que habían salido de la casa de la muchacha de ojos verdes, cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos… el hechicero oriental pensaba que excelente sería si el médico fuera aunque sea un poco gentil como era el señor Fujitaka… mientras que por otro lado la antigua card captor pensaba que hacer con el problema que presentaba las continuas discusiones entre su novio y su hermano y en ocasiones con su guardián.

Lo siento Shaoran por lo de mi hermano y Kero, últimamente andan muy sospechosos, como si tuvieran una "extraña alianza"… ¿Qué cosas se me ocurren? no me hagas caso, son solo ideas mías - dijo algo apenada la dueña de Kerberos que sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacarse esas ideas.

Olvídalo Sakura, creo que nunca me llevare bien con ellos, aunque en cierta parte tuve yo la culpa, ¿o acaso olvidaste lo que te dije cuando éramos niños al capturar la carta Trueno?, en realidad Kerberos tiene justa razón para odiarme, esa vez te trate muy mal - contestó en voz baja el descendiente de Clow que desvió su mirada hacia un lado lleno de vergüenza y pena al recordar esa escena de su vida… en ese tiempo él solo pensaba en obtener más poder mágico y nada más…

Shaoran... no es momento para recordar esas cosas, tú y yo apenas nos conocíamos, en ese tiempo yo era demasiado inmadura en cambio tú eras tan decidido - contestó la muchacha de pupilas verdes mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, no quería que él se sintiera culpable por algo que había pasado hacia tanto tiempo…

Sakura yo quería pedirte que… - trató de decir entre balbuceos el muchacho chino pero sintió que la lengua se le trababa en su boca… ¿acaso le costaba tanto decirle "te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa"?... él sabía muy bien que era más que todo por miedo… ya lo había intentado más de una vez en la semana pero al final siempre se arrepentía.

¿Qué pasa Shaoran…? ¿es algo malo lo que quieres decirme? - preguntó la frágil muchacha que estaba confundida, ya había notado ese raro comportamiento de su novio, siempre parecía que le iba a decir algo, pero siempre terminaba quedándose callado.

No Sakura, no es nada de eso… no te preocupes… - respondió de forma casi inmediata el muchacho de ojos color miel mientras se sonrojaba sin poder siquiera evitarlo, tal vez era el lugar que no le inspiraba la suficiente confianza para al fin pedírselo.

¿Sabes Shaoran?, la última locura de Chiharu y de Yamazaki… ahora se van a casar en menos de un mes, ¿no te alegra la idea?, ella está muy feliz, se nota que se aman muchísimo que ya no pueden esperar más para compartir sus vidas para siempre - indicó la estudiante de arqueología que le mostró al muchacho una gran sonrisa, ella recordó la felicidad con que su amiga le había dado la noticia… se notaba que desbordada de alegría.

¿En menos de un mes? que bueno por ellos Sakura - respondió algo sorprendido el jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente, tal vez solo era una coincidencia o ¿no? pero ¿Por qué su novia había mencionado lo de la boda de Yamazaki con Mihara? ¿Acaso le estaba insinuando algo?, no; eso era muy improbable, su adorada novia eran tan despistada que seguro ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del conflicto emocional que él llevaba por dentro.

¿Te pasa algo Shaoran?, te veo muy nervioso desde hace un semana - volvió a preguntar la maestra de las cartas que ya no pudo callar más, desde hace varios días que el extraño comportamiento de su novio la intrigaba y necesitaba saber que le pasaba.

No te preocupes, ya te dije que no es nada..., ¿qué te parece si mejor vamos al parque del Rey pingüino? – atinó a responder tranquilamente el hechicero oriental que tomó la mano de su novia en espera de su respuesta…

Está bien Shaoran, por mí no hay problema… - respondió la muchacha algo descontenta por el repentino cambio de tema, ya habría momento de hablar sobre eso se dijo la muchacha y así ambos comenzaron a caminar con dirección al parque del Rey pingüino.

El jefe del clan Li caminaba en silencio al lado de su novia, el muchacho comenzó a atormentarse con una infinidad de pensamientos, desde su punto vista le era inconcebible que no pudiera pedirle matrimonio a ella, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas y quería protegerla... pero cada vez que se armaba de valor para decírselo le faltaban las palabras y en su garganta se formaba un nudo, había intentado todo… y aunque había recibido el consejo de Yamazaki, él era consciente que todo dependía solo de su propio valor.

Pronto la pareja llegó al parque del Rey Pingüino donde tantas veces antes se quedaban allí cuando tan solo eran unos niños, ese lugar tenía un significado especial para ellos, mucho más para Sakura, porque en ese sitio ella sintió por primera vez el calor de sus brazos, cuando la consolaba por el rechazo de Yukito, en realidad en ese momento fue donde ella sintió por primera la ternura y dulzura que el niño chino trataba de darle, se sintió tan bien cuando colocó su cabeza en su hombro pero en ese entonces ella aun no sabía lo que sentía por él y menos lo mucho que la quería el niño chino que antes había venido para arrebatarle las cartas Clow.

Sin mucha prisa la pareja se acercó a paso lento a uno de los columpios que había en el parque, era uno nuevo pues los primeros habían sido destruido en la batalla contra el enviado del mal, cuando se sentaron la maestra de las cartas dirigió su mirada hacia su novio que nuevamente parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, trató de no darle mucha importancia… quizás eran exageraciones suyas.

Me siento muy feliz por Tomoyo, estoy segura que ella y Eriol harán una hermosa pareja, ¿no lo crees Shaoran? – preguntó la antigua card captor que dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia su novio pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el joven chino no le respondía y simplemente permanecía callado y mirando el vacío.

Shaoran ¿me estás escuchando?... - preguntó nuevamente la estudiante de arqueología mirando a cada momento más confundida a su novio, la voz de la muchacha hizo regresar a la realidad al muchacho de ojos color miel que sabía qué tenía que hacer… era momento de dejarse de dudas… esta vez si le diría… sin demora tomó las manos de su novia y la miró a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes que tantas noches no lo dejaron dormir, los mismos que él adoraba y que siempre estaban tan llenos de dulzura, amor y ternura.

Sakura yo… - intentó decir el descendiente de Clow pero nuevamente sintió que las palabras se enredaban con su lengua y una vez más se quedó en silencio, pero esta vez fue diferente… el muchacho sabía que no podía quedarse callado, ya no podía seguir dilatando más el tiempo, era momento de armarse de valor y decírselo… pasara lo que pasara.

Sakura no puedo dejar de ser así como soy, no puedo dejar las responsabilidades a un lado especialmente porque fuiste tú quien me enseñó a pensar en los demás y tratar de ser menos egoísta cuando todavía éramos niños, a ti te agradezco ser lo que ahora soy – indicó el hechicero oriental tratando de buscar las palabras exactas para poder empezar a decir lo que tenía guardado, esta vez no se callaría… lo diría sin reparar ni un segundo en las consecuencias.

No te entiendo Shaoran, ¿a qué viene todo eso? - preguntó muy confundida la dueña de las cartas Sakura que trataba de entender las palabras de su novio que solo la confundían… sin darse cuenta su corazón comenzó a palpitar con mayor fuerza… como si quisiera avisarle algo.

Escúchame por favor Sakura, yo lo único que quiero es proteger a los que quiero, especialmente a ti y es eso lo que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante… - indicó el jefe del clan Li que tomó un poco de aire, en ese momento su novia tembló por el tono serio en que decía aquellas palabras, no entendía a que se refería con todo ni porque se lo decía, ella ya sabía muy bien lo que él podía hacer para protegerla, sintió miedo… ¿podría ser qué él nuevamente se iría?

Yo sólo quiero estar a tu lado Shaoran, es lo único que quiero... ¡lo único! por favor créeme - indicó la muchacha de ojos verdes que no podía evitar sentir miedo de que él nuevamente se alejara de su vida, no podía hacerse a la idea de que no lo vería… lo evitaría como fuera…

Lo sé, y yo siento lo mismo, no sabría qué hacer si no estuvieras a mi lado - respondió el jefe del comité de hechiceros de oriente que buscó el rostro de su novia y la miró con ternura mientras ella tan solo lo miraba desconcertaba, a cada minuto entendía menos.

Quiero siempre estar a tu lado mientras me quede un aliento de vida Sakura… eso es lo que también quiero… - el muchacho hizo una pequeña pausa, trató de sentirse lo más tranquilo posible pues sabía que al fin llegaría su declaración y quería mostrarse seguro.

Por eso quiero que… te cases conmigo... Sakura, te amo… - dijo tan despacio que parecía que estuviera dictando palabra por palabra, ahora el muchacho simplemente esperaría la respuesta de su novia que decidiría su futuro.

Los ojos verdes de la muchacha le contemplaron estáticos por unos segundos, casi fue una eternidad para el muchacho… desde sus verdosas profundidades, sus espesas pestañas temblaron por unos instantes, mientras una luz de felicidad pura nacía desde el fondo de aquellas pupilas y desde del fondo de su corazón aunque aun no podía asimilar la idea, le parecía tan bueno como para ser cierto, ¿acaso al fin podría ser completamente feliz?

¿Es… es verdad lo que me… pides Shaoran? – preguntó como un susurro la hija menor de Fujitaka, que no cabía en su asombro… la petición de su novio fue tan de repente, además era tan bueno para ser cierto que aun no lo podía creer… ¿tal vez estaba soñando?, no; eso no era posible… tampoco podía ser una mentira, esos dulces ojos color miel nunca le mentiría.

Fue entonces que todas las dudas de la joven fueron despejados cuando su novio asintió en silencio aunque la mirada de la muchacha parecía contener mil preguntas y anhelos, en su interior sentía una inmensa felicidad… felicidad que podía borrar cualquier preocupación que tuviera….

¿Te casarías conmigo Sakura? – preguntó tímidamente el descendiente de Clow que miraba a la hermosa mujer frente suyo, por unos segundos pasó por su mente que ella le diría que no estaba preparada para dar ese paso, esa idea comenzó a atormentarlo constantemente.

¡¡Si quiero!! ¡¡es lo que más he deseado Shaoran!! – exclamó con algarabía la dueña de Yue que se abalanzó a los brazos de su novio y se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas… luego ella levantó su rostro y el rostro de Shaoran se inclinó sobre ella que cerró sus ojos y sus labios se encontraron nuevamente envueltos en un suave beso mientras las estrellas del cielo de Tomoeda centellaron, pronto la muchacha volvió abrir a los ojos y él aun estaba frente a ella sonriéndole.

No ha sido un sueño, ¿verdad? - preguntó Sakura mientras se perdía en los ojos color miel de su querido novio y lo volvía a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas, en ese momento no existía nada en el mundo que pudiera malograr toda esa felicidad… al fin todos sus sueños se hacían realidad.

Por supuesto que no preciosa… no es un sueño, es una realidad… - contestó el joven líder del comité mientras abrazaba a su novia y ambos miraban el cielo de Tomoeda llena de estrellas…

--0--

Con el pasar de los minutos la noche se volvió más densa en la ciudad de Tomoeda cubriéndola rápidamente de un negro azabache, pero todo esto le era indiferente a una muchacha que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su felicidad… había pasado tantas cosas en esa tarde, pero al fin las cosas salían como ella lo soñó…

La muchacha miró por unos segundos como su novio desaparecía por las calles, ya no podía esperar más para volver a verlo, ahora estaban más unidos que nunca… pensando en eso se dirigió a su casa y rápidamente giró la perilla de la puerta principal y entró… como era su costumbre lo primero que hizo fue ir a la cocina, pues de seguro su familia estaría cenando…

La maestra de las cartas sin mucha prisa entró a la cocina en donde se encontraba su padre y su hermano, sentados en la mesa uno frente al otro… al parecer ellos estaban conversando de algo y parecía algo bastante serio por las caras que tenían, pero cuando apareció ella dio la impresión que se hacían los desentendidos…

Buenas noches papá, buenas noche hermano, linda noche ¿no creen? – atinó a saludar la antigua card captor con una enorme sonrisa, sin demora la muchacha japonesa tomó asiento al lado de su hermano, su rostro demostraba todo lo que sentía, se encontraba muy feliz… más de lo normal y no era para menos su felicidad al fin era completa…

Buenas noche hija, vaya se te ve muy contenta… me alegro por ti hija, pero me pregunto ¿si hay algo qué celebrar? - preguntó el decano un poco extrañado por la reciente actitud de su hija menor, no era que le desagradara verla tan feliz… simplemente le daba curiosidad saber el motivo, aunque lejanamente sospechaba algo, pero aun era muy temprano para pensar en esas cosas…

Buenas noches monstruo… de seguro estás feliz porque asustaste a alguien de la calle con tu genio – atinó a decir entre dientes el joven médico que no pudo evitar que su humor cambiara drásticamente, pues no sabía cómo pero estaba casi seguro que toda esa felicidad era causada por ese odioso tipo, sin embargo había otro sentimiento que era mucho más fuerte que presionaba a su corazón… sentía miedo, un inmenso miedo pues tal vez su mayor temor se podía haber ya cumplido, lo que explicaría la repentina felicidad de su hermana…

No es nada en especial papá, simplemente hoy ha sido un día maravilloso y no puedo dejar de estar contenta pues las cosas están como siempre… todos juntos – respondió sin perder su sonrisa la estudiante de arqueología que en ese momento sus verdes ojos brillaban con intensidad reflejando la enorme alegría que tenía por dentro.

Si hija, tienes muchas razón… todos estamos juntos, no hay razón para estar tristes… ojalá todo el mundo pensara como tú… todo sería tan diferente - indicó el profesor universitario que le sonrió a su hija, el buen hombre recordó a su difunta esposa, no había ninguna duda que su hija cada día se parecía más a su madre, tenía la misma vitalidad y dulzura que su madre y la misma sonrisa cálida que hacía al arqueólogo siempre olvidar sus penas y tristezas.

Bueno papá me retiro a descansar, hasta mañana – indicó la dueña de Yue que seguía con su semblante sonriente, con un simple ademán y una sonrisa comenzó a dirigirse hacia la segunda planta, pero se detuvo al ver que su padre le hablaba.

Hija espera… ¿no piensas cenar? - preguntó algo asombrado Fujitaka mirando a su hija, normalmente cuando ella no deseaba comer era porque se encontraba algo triste o desanimada… pero esta vez era totalmente diferente, se veía radiante… el hombre no pudo evitar preocuparse… había la posibilidad de que su hija estuviera sufriendo y toda esa felicidad fuera una pantalla para ocultar su dolor.

Gracias papá por preocuparte, pero hoy no tengo hambre… Además comí algo por la calle y estoy satisfecha, ahorita me siento bastante cansada y solo deseo dormir - respondió la muchacha de ojos verdes que simplemente volvió a sonreír para darle tranquilidad a su progenitor.

Esto sí es todo un suceso… el monstruo no desea comer, de seguro habrá devorado gente por la calle y por eso se encuentra satisfecha… - se apresuró a decir el hijo mayor de Fujitaka, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su hermana no le prestó ni la más mínima atención a su comentario… era un hecho que algo estaba pasando…

Si eso deseas hija, me parece bien… entonces que descanses bien - agregó el docente que volvía a tomar un sorbo de té y miraba de reojo a su otro hijo… el doctor no fue indiferente a la llamada de atención de su padre… sin embargo no podía dejar las cosas así… era consciente que se ganaría un nuevo sermón pero no podía dejar que ella se fuera así…

¿Qué descanse bien? mejor porque no la mandas a estudiar papá, ah claro; cómo no va a estar cansada si ha estado perdiendo su tiempo toda la tarde – indicó rápidamente Touya que no quería ni hacerse la idea de que su pequeña hermana se iba ir y alejarse de él para siempre, en ese momento sintió la mirada inquisidora de su progenitor, pero el daño ya estaba hecho… ahora sería cuestión de segundos para ver la reacción de su hermana.

¡¡Hermano…! - exclamó entre dientes la maestra de las cartas mientras una vena crecía en su frente, pero eso no duró mucho tiempo, pronto la muchacha comenzó a sonreír ante la sorpresa de su hermano y su padre que no se esperaban eso…

Hoy no me voy a enojar, nada va a malograr este día – atinó a decir la muchacha de pupilas verdes que comenzó a alejarse con una enorme sonrisa… ante el asombro de su hermano mayor que se había quedado sin habla, su hermana no pensaba enojarse ni nada por el estilo… entonces la cosas estaban peor de lo que pensaba, la duda comenzó a carcomerlo… ¿se habría atrevido ese chiquillo pedirle lo que más temía…?

La dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow subió rápidamente las escaleras y llegó sin demora a la segunda planta, luego se dirigió a su habitación, sin demora abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a su pequeño guardián que seguía jugando videojuegos a pesar de la hora… la muchacha no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de los años que habían pasado… muchas cosas no habían cambiado, por ejemplo su pequeño amigo aun jugaba videojuegos como un niño y siempre paraba comiendo dulces, su hermano seguía igual que siempre con ese carácter tan "especial" que lo hacía único aunque tenía a su lado a su novia y que de seguro le habría traído más paz a su vida, su mejor amiga siempre seguiría siendo la misma, feliz con su cámara de video pero ahora ella tenía un motivo más para ser feliz, muy feliz con la persona que más quería.

Buenas noches Kero… ya no sé cuantas veces te he dicho que no juegues tan cerca al televisor ya que a ese paso vas a quedar ciego - susurró la antigua card captor con bastante delicadeza… tratando de ser muy amable con su pequeño amigo, el guardián simplemente hizo un ademán para saludar a su vieja amiga y dueña pero seguía metido de lleno en su juego, en ese momento solo eso ocupaba toda su atención.

De un salto la muchacha de pupilas verdes se tiró a la cama y comenzó a soñar despierta mientras recordaba las palabras de su novio, simplemente sabía que lo amaba y que iba a ser feliz a su lado, pero pronto los gritos del muñequito de felpa la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

¡¡Sakuraaaaaa…!! no me estás oyendo - gritó el pequeño guardián que agitaba frenéticamente sus bracitos y le clavaba su mirada a su dueña… ella podía ver que el guardián se encontraba molesto, pero no entendía el motivo… solo se distrajo por un momento, ¿o no era así?

¿Qué?... ¿qué pasa Kero? – preguntó la maestra de las cartas que estaba muy sorprendida, no entendía muy bien el motivo de los gritos de su amigo, sus grandes ojos verdes miraban expectantes a la bestia del sello que se encontraba en la cama mirándola fijamente.

¿Todavía me lo preguntas? Pasa lo mismo de siempre Sakura… no me prestas atención… no me escuchas cuando te hablo, de seguro estabas pensando en ese odioso sujeto – respondió algo resentido la falsa identidad de Kerberos que se sentó a un lado de su dueña con la vista baja.

Kero pensé que ya habías comprendido que Shaoran me quiere mucho y yo te quiero mucho a ti... es mejor que dejes de pensar en esas cosas, así que ven para que descanses tontito - contestó con una sonrisa la estudiante de arqueología que cogió entre sus brazos a su guardián y lo llevó a su cajón y lo colocó en su pequeña cama y lo arropó, luego la muchacha se dirigió hacia donde estaba el interruptor de la luz eléctrica de su cuarto y apagó la luz de la habitación.

Si ya lo sé Sakura pero de todas maneras nunca me simpatizara ese tipo, además tú ya no me tratas igual - reclamó Kero desde su cajón para llamar la atención de su dueña, cosa que consiguió pues la muchacha se acercó nuevamente hacia el cajón de su amigo.

Kero no seas tonto, cuantas veces quieres que te diga que te quiero mucho, tontito – indicó la muchacha japonesa que se acercó para darle el beso de buenas noches a su guardián que se sintió en las nubes y cayó totalmente rendido de cansancio… sin proponérselo la muchacha dirigió su mirada hacia su mesita de noche, se acercó al objeto en cuestión y de uno de sus cajones sacó un pequeño diario el cual no había usado desde hace ocho años cuando el niño chino que ella amaba se fue…

La muchacha caminó hacia su ventana en donde gracias a luz que reflejaba la luna le permitiría ver el contenido del diario… sin demora abrió el pequeño diario y comenzó a releer sus páginas en forma muy rápida, cuando llegó al final… la muchacha sabía lo que tenía que hacer… volvió hacia la mesa de noche y prendió la lámpara que había encima de la mesa, al instante comenzó a escribir mientras sonreía.

Luego de un corto tiempo cerró el diario y lo colocó en el lugar donde lo encontró, la muchacha miró la luna un instante con sus ojos verdes que reflejaban en sus pupilas la forma esférica de la luna, sonrió nuevamente y apagó la lámpara y casi sin fuerzas se tiró de nuevo en su cama.

En el diario, Sakura escribió todo lo que sentía, las palabras allí escritas parecían mágicas y decían: "Después de ocho largos años y muchas penurias estoy nuevamente con la persona que más quiero y soy feliz por eso, me ha pedido matrimonio y estoy dispuesta a casarme con él porque lo AMO y siempre lo amaré, pienso que desde hoy mi vida se proyecta con un buen futuro, hoy día empieza para mí UN NUEVO AMANACER…"

--0--

**¿FIN?**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** Snif... snif... aun no puedo creerlo... me es muy difícil aceptar que hemos llegado al final de este fan fic... bueno esto hablaremos después, es mejor que repasemos este capítulo que como buen final fue el más largo de todos, espero que no les haya aburrido... bueno como era de esperar el buen Fujitaka logró hablar con su hijo sobre el noviazgo de Sakura pero como era de esperarse al doctor Kinomoto no le gustó mucho la idea sin embargo solo le ha quedado aceptarlo porque se lo ha prometido a su padre pero ¿por cuánto tiempo durará su promesa?, al fin sabemos como fue que Eriol llegó a sentir algo por Tomoyo… claro que todo esa parte es inventada por el creador del fic, espero que les haya gustado el detalle… el muchacho de gafas después de una larga meditación se dio cuenta que tenía que decirle a Tomoyo lo que sentía por ella ya que era muy importante para él sin embargo la muchacha de ojos negros azulados al recibir la noticia se quedó con la boca abierta y no le pudo responder en ese momento, por lo cual Eriol asumió que no era correspondido… pero Tomoyo se encontró en el mayor dilema de su vida, era la primera vez que se encontraba tan confundida… espero que se haya comprendido que la atracción que tuvieron al inicio solo fue el enganche para que esos dos se enamoraran… esa es la idea básica en que se basa esta parte de la historia… espero no haber complicado mucho la cosa… y cuando al parecer Eriol se nos iba a Inglaterra llega Tomoyo para impedírselo y pedirle que se conozcan más consejo que le agradece a su mejor amiga que fue quien le dijo que hablara con él… luego de unas semanas Shaoran al fin se decide en pedirle matrimonio a su adorada Sakura que no duda mucho en darle el sí… y como digo a esto es lo que se llama amor pues no hay otra explicación… Sakura decidió escribir en su diario lo que sentía... bueno pensé que esa era la mejor forma de acabar este fan fic espero que les haya gustado el final como todo esta historia... espero que no les haya molestado nada y si creen que he sido muy sentimental pido disculpas... sin embargo tengo que decirles que no me parece justo que esto termine así... no puedo permitir que queden tantas cosas en el aire como la relación de Tomoyo y Eriol, la boda de Sakura y Shaoran... así como muchas cosas más por lo que me he puesto a pensar (aunque no lo crean pienso) y he llegado a una solución a todo este problema… ¿se imaginan que es?... sí; es necesario la continuación de este fan fic, espero que les agrade la idea de que haga la continuación de esta historia porque me parece necesario... les prometo que esta nueva historia va a ser igual o mejor que esta... habrá más acción, más drama, más misterios y no puede faltar algunas partes cómicas... lo único que les puedo adelantar es el nombre de mi nuevo fan fic que espero les guste: "EL ENCUENTRO DE DOS MUNDOS" así que los espero en una nueva aventura que tal vez sea la definitiva...

Como ya saben críticas, ideas, bombas, virus o cualquier cosa que quieran comentar lo pueden hacer a mi correo 


End file.
